Weight of a Name (Cancelled)
by GambolMuse
Summary: The Schnee family is known over all the kingdoms. Powerful Magi, boasting a list of feats and storied Hunters. Weiss Schnee is no stranger to expectations. Endowed with remarkable magic and from a prominent family, she knows expectations for her are high. By virtue of heritage alone she has it all, but she's not content. She'll make a name for herself, lineage be damned.
1. Book 1 - Chapter 1

**Small little intro! Unlike my first attempt, this story will (hopefully) be much more original. And we're going with Weiss this time!**

* * *

Two Beowolves. Only two beasts roamed the area, yet it had warranted a Hunter being called in. The town's militia was ill-equipped to dispatch Grimm, and the residents, fearing for their lives, had demanded aid.

Weiss would spare them a lecture on the irony of their plight; panic would only draw more Grimm to their town.

Mild irritation was set aside and she presented herself to the town's mayor. Or the senior farmer, to be more exact – the residence was much too small for a proper mayor.

It was as the bill had been presented. A pair of Beowolves had been spotted on the outer edges of the fields, never quite approaching town, but being near enough to cause concern. It struck Weiss as amusing that the townsfolk offered to send someone to help her fight. Not amusing because she doubted their aid would be of any use – though she did question their preparedness.

Two Beowolves to the regular farmer was terrifying. They were faster than regular wolves, stronger, and killed indiscriminately. For a normal person it was a daunting task to kill one, never mind a pair.

For a Magi, it was so simple it was borderline dull.

She exited through the town's eastern gates and was shown the road to where the beasts had last been sighted. It wasn't hard to find them: it was still the middle of the day. As she'd been told they simply lingered about the farms, neither attacking nor leaving. The livestock was alive and well, which wasn't too unusual, as Grimm rarely killed other animals.

They preferred the taste of people. Unfortunately for them they wouldn't be having anything to eat, save a spell or two.

Weiss ducked between the posts of a wooden fence, drawing her weapon from her hip. The creatures hadn't noticed her just yet, at the far end of the field they were sharing. That would give her plenty of time to set up.

Weiss drew her fingertip across the ground at her feet, glowing blue, and carved a rune into the soft earth. She repeated the process twice more on either side, then started to approach the beasts. She reached the midway point when they finally lifted their heads, eyes red as blood staring back at her.

She stared back from beneath her white hood, eyes twinkling in excitement. Faced with a human at last they showed some life, bearing their fangs and howling. The sound carried well and met her ears, and, she imagined, terrified the townsfolk behind the walls.

The two Beowolves charged at her and Weiss turned and ran back. She wasn't faster than them – not without magic – but then she wasn't trying to outrun them.

She reached the fence again and spun on her heel, waving her hand through the air. The creatures never knew what hit them. The first stepped over a rune and caused a spire of rock to suddenly erupt, piercing its torso and lifting it high into the air. The second just made it past the runes, but she'd accounted for that, too.

Weiss stood still and held her weapon out, even if she never needed to raise it. A fireball smashed into the back of the Beowolf, singing its skin and knocking it to the dirt. Her final rune triggered, an ice-aspected rune, and a large icicle buried itself in the beast's skull.

Terrifying for regular people. Child's play for a Schnee.

The beasts were ignored as their bodies turned to smoke. Grimm never lingered after their deaths, they always just seemed to dissipate. The science behind it was unknown, and that irritated Weiss more than anything. She hated not understanding something. Her concern was no longer the fell beasts but the small buildings dotting the farms.

If people were out here still then she needed to make sure they were alive and well. Even if she doubted anyone would be left; if they didn't evacuate, they were likely eaten. Steeling herself for the worst, she checked the homes, barns, and even the outhouses. No signs of anyone within, meaning they had likely taken refuge inside the town. Good.

"Thank goodness they'd had the common sense to evacuate." Not everyone did. The walls of homes never provided the protection the walls of a town might.

Weiss stepped out of a home and had only just started back on the road when she heard another howl. She cast her gaze out to a field and saw a pool of black, a telltale sign of Grimm spawning. A handful of Beowolves and Creeps climbed from the ooze, but they were hardly the only ones. Another puddle formed in the opposite field, and with it, half a dozen Grimm emerged.

This job had just become much more interesting.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"We can come up with more Lien if you'd like!"

"That won't be necessary, but thank you."

The farmer-turned-mayor paled and hung his head shamefully. Weiss sighed and raised her hands as a show of deference, smiling. "Really, it's alright. There were more Grimm than you'd expected. I'm fine, the town is safe, we really needn't do this."

"But… But Miss Schnee!" Weiss cringed hearing her name being used. "It would be an insult not to pay you! You killed twenty Grimm! We're… We're only paying for two! It's an affront!"

"Technically it was twenty-two…" But who was counting? She shook her head and smiled again, though it was now becoming strained. "You'll tell people what I've done, won't you?" The man nodded. "Then that's enough. It's worth more than all the Lien you could offer me."

The man wanted to argue further but he'd enough wit to take a deal when given one. The corpses of Grimm had littered the fields like fallen leaves on a forest floor. More pay might be required, but Weiss hadn't the heart to pinch these people for all they owned.

Besides… The fighting hadn't come without cost to the townsfolk. She had a suspicion they would be less inclined to pay her more when they saw the state of their fields. A byproduct of the battle, and unavoidable, but it would still take quite a lot of time to till the fields again.

Her heart might have been in the right place, but as Weiss sat in the town's inn and weighed her coinpurse in her hand, she felt the slightest twinge of regret. She'd tried to distance herself from the Schnee name and come across as a 'Hunter of the people'. Doing so meant people loved to bring her on as she was more personable than others like her.

And they could hire her for next to nothing. Being generous was nice and all, but it hardly paid her dues or filled her stomach. The Lien counted to a thousand, which wasn't much. Enough to put herself up in the inn for the evening, enjoy a few hot meals, and perhaps restock supplies. Hooray for generosity.

Weiss had just ordered herself a meal when she overheard a group of men speaking. It sounded like pointless banter, right up until she noticed they were speaking about her. And not just the job she'd done.

"The Schnee girl? Aye, I saw her."

"What'd ya think? Not bad on the eyes, eh?"

Weiss tried to ignore the banter and put her money back in its place. "Not that, ya twit. I'm talkin' about the girl's ears! You notice 'em?" The room felt a slight bit cooler suddenly.

"Nuh-uh, what about them?"

"They're pointed! Gabe says he saw 'em too when she came through the gates! Girl's a damn Ydran!"

"A Schnee? Thought they were all pureblood?"

"Looks like her mother couldn't keep her legs shut!"

The off-color comments were bad enough, but the laughter did it for her. Weiss stood and pushed her chair out, marching over to the table across the room. The men noticed, and it was hard not to, as they stared at the Magi in shock. Had they seriously not known she was there?

"Would you gentlemen remind repeating what you just said?"

None were willing. She pulled down her hood and let her hair fall loose, revealing her ears. "Does my being a halfling have any bearing on my ability as a Hunter?"

"N-Not at all, Miss Schnee! We were just sayin' that – "

"Weiss. My name is Weiss. I am not nobility, so Weiss is fine." The men exchanged glances and remained silent. Either too uncomfortable or too meek to speak in her presence.

"We didn't think you were here, m-miss!"

"And that excuses it? Because I'm not here you can gossip about me?" People were wont to gossip, she knew this. She also knew the nature of her birth and the details surrounding it was common knowledge by now.

Pureblooded Schnee were always Muran. No mixing, no half-breeds, always pure. That they would sire a child such as her – a hybrid of sorts – was unimaginable.

The men's gossip had been innocent enough and didn't deserve her scorn. Or maybe it did, she didn't know. Like children scolded by their parent they said nothing more, casting their gazes down into their mugs.

"Mind your tongues in the future. Please." Weiss turned and sat at her table once more, pulling the hood tightly around herself. It didn't matter she was a halfling, it _shouldn't_ matter. In any normal family it wouldn't have. She'd have been accepted regardless, and no one would have batted an eye.

But she was a Schnee. A stain on an otherwise unblemished family tree. Her name was a boon and a curse both.

The men resumed their chatter and she noticed her name inexplicably struck from conversation. It would be so nice to go somewhere without people discussing her. The fact she was very clearly not Muran like her family was public knowledge, but that didn't make it any less unpleasant to be spoken about. Or, gods forbid, being asked about it. That never went over well.

Wherever she went she was either a Schnee or a halfling. Never simply "Weiss". Was it too much to ask to simply be herself? Always her family, or her race, and never simply her. She'd change that though. Enough jobs taken and she'd eventually make a name for herself. Her own reputation, not that which she'd inherited.

Her food finally arrived and she carefully sampled the stew. It was flavorless, but hearty and it would fill her stomach. After that it would be off to wherever they decided to send her. Until then? Nothing to do but sit and wait.

It was still early midday when she left the inn again. The men had long since left before her and, she hoped, that would be the end of the chatter for today. Of course, she still needed to go to the shop to buy supplies. And, Weiss acknowledged with a sigh, shopkeepers sure did love gossip.

* * *

 **Short intro is short! Going to be following Weiss, obviously, trying to stand out on her own! Will she do it? How will she do it? Why am I asking you when I have the outline in front of me? We'll see!**


	2. Book 1 - Chapter 2

**So hope people bear with me as we go through some of the paces these first few chapters. Trying to reveal how the world works, as well as some background information.**

 **It won't be every little nuance right off the bat, but there's definitely some stuff I want to establish just to make things a bit more understandable!**

* * *

From where did magic originate?

The instructors had posed that question to Hunters upon their entry into the Church. It was rhetorical; everyone knew where magic came from. Just as negativity bred Grimm, positive emotions manifested as magic. Hope, joy, happiness, trust.

That a beast could be felled with something as cliché as hope struck many of them as odd. But then they had wielded that selfsame emotion, among others, to do just that. How it manifested was up to the user, but it all originated from the same point.

Weiss hadn't returned to Vale City to ask about magic. She would be remise to forget such a fundamental truth. Her question was much more… Philosophical in nature.

Many towns and settlements throughout the kingdoms boasted some center of worship. A small church or temple, a town hall, or even a personal shrine. Worship was not required by law -though it was encouraged – and the means of worship was open-ended. So long as people remained loyal to the kingdoms – and by extension, the Church, then all was well.

No town could hope to match the grandiose structures that the cities boasted. Wooden homes gave way to tall buildings of brick and stone. Even the most modest of homes were well-to-do compared to those of the outer settlements. And the Church's centers of worship stood above it all.

Situated in the center of the city, the Grand Cathedral of Vale rose high above all else. One could see her spire from the docks to the south, and the chime of her bells were heard as far as the city limits. Weiss stood in the plaza before the building and craned her neck skyward, trying to take in the massive structure before her.

To many, it was a beacon. A place of hope, of love and of community. Events were held regularly and all residents of the city could attend, regardless of status. To the common folk, the Church was protector and guide both, not unlike a parent to a child. It provided Hunters to slay Grimm, solace in times of distress, and aid to those who needed it.

Serving such an organization would make anyone proud. Weiss smiled to herself and held her head high. She was one of many, but to become a Hunter was still a feat worth noting. Even with her heritage there had been no guarantee she would succeed, but succeed she had.

And she was only just getting started.

Through the large wooden doors, she passed, stepping through archways adorned with the likeness of notable heroes of old. It was humbling, seeing all of those who had come before. It served as a reminder of how long their fight had been going on, and the necessity of Hunters.

The main hall was as far as most people went. With stained glass windows lining the walls, the room was caked in an array of brilliant colors, contrasting the white washed walls and polished tile flooring. The pews, empty right now, were finished mahogany, pristine as the floor they rested upon. Perfect was the only word that came to mind. The Church spared no expense in making certain their major sites of worship were as resplendent.

Few priests were in the building at this hour as no ceremonies were to be held until that evening. They greeted her as they always did, a silent nod and smile, and few words. Weiss didn't mind; she preferred silent deference as opposed to blatant fawning. People here didn't care where she'd come from or her family name. All they cared about was their worship.

A lift in the back of the church took her up to the top floor. Rested just below the bell tower, a large study served as a research center for the Church. Only one man worked in the space, and he was the reason Weiss had returned to the city.

She knocked on the door and waited. A stop like this was superfluous, and if not for the burning questions, or lack of other people to ask, Weiss wouldn't have come. She knew the man was doubtless busy and had little time for her. But he'd been a mentor all through her training. Not just to her, as he mentored dozens of Hunters, but she felt she could turn to him for personal matters.

The door opened and revealed not the man whom she had come to speak with. "Miss Schnee? What a surprise." The woman's tone was gentle, but Weiss knew her well enough to detect the subtle hint of annoyance. "What might you be here for?"

"I'd like to speak with Ozpin, if he's in." The woman arched a thin blonde brow, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "It's nothing too important, I just had some questions for him. I can come back another time."

"Glynda, who is it?" He was in then, good.

"Weiss Schnee, sir. She's here to speak to you."

"Well then, send her in."

Glynda frowned, sparing Weiss one last glance before opening the doors for her. The study, or to be more accurate, the library, was exactly as she remembered it. Bookshelves extended from the floor to the ceiling with all manner of material in them. Theories on magic, history books, novels, books on medicine, just about anything one could imagine would be found here.

And at the center of it all was Ozpin. The scholar sat at his desk in the middle of the room, his desk a mess of papers and open books.

The bespectacled man smiled kindly as Weiss was shown in. "It is nice to see you again, Weiss. It has been a while."

"Far too long, sir. It's nice to see you too." Mostly because he referred to her by name. That he was one of her few instructors who was knowledgeable on all things magic helped too. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all. You've spared me a long letter that I've little desire to read." Ozpin chuckled good-naturedly. "What brings you here today? I assume this isn't just a courtesy call from a former pupil?"

"No sir, I have some questions for you actually. And… I'd like to ask them in private, if that's alright."

"I see no reason why it wouldn't be."

The man's openness was always a bit strange. No other instructor made time for students the way he had, and continued to do so. A fact that appeared to annoy Goodwitch.

"Sir, you have missives to write. Perhaps Miss Schnee should come another time."

"A Hunters missions take them to all corners of the kingdom, and sometimes beyond them. Weiss may not have another chance for some time. Glydna, if you would? We'll be brief."

The woman let out a sigh, or maybe it was a growl. She nodded in resignation and left the two to speak in peace, shutting the door at her back. Left alone with Ozpin, one of her mentors, Weiss realized something important.

She hadn't a clue where to start.

"Come, take a seat. Would you care for some tea?" Weiss shook her head. "How have your missions been? I understand you've been quite busy."

"Well I am one of your best students, so naturally I'm assigned a lot of work."

Ozpin nodded and poured himself a fresh cup of tea. "That you are. I heard you recently dealt with two dozen Grimm yourself. Well done."

Weiss refrained from correcting him; the number didn't really matter.

"But I'm assuming you're not here to discuss your latest mission?"

"Not exactly, no." She'd been pondering something for a while, and her last mission had brought it to light. "I wanted to ask about Thellaros' Rebellion."

"Quite an old conflict, and not one I expected many students to latch onto. What has rekindled your interest in it?"

Weiss shook her head and smiled. "Could you just humor me, please? I don't need the entire discussion, just a summary will do."

"Very well. As you know, General Thellaros Malion was one of the champions of the first Remnant War. One of the king's most prominent generals, he helped to repel the invasion of Vacuo, and took part in the siege of Mistral's eastern shores. Many credit him and his tactics for the end of the war, and the treaty that followed."

"General Malion remained in charge of troops for several years after the war had ended. With war came Grimm, and seasoned fighters were needed to help protect the kingdoms as they rebuilt. The general saw potential in many of his former soldiers, much of whom had magical expertise."

"And so, he formed the Church's first order of Hunters." Weiss concluded.

"Precisely. And it was this burgeoning organization that helped ensure the kingdoms could be restored without concern of Grimm attack. But… As we both know, the general's story hardly has an illustrious end."

"He betrayed the kingdoms and abandoned the Church and his order. He was eventually captured, tried and executed for his crimes. A man once heralded as the epitome of a warrior, how had he fallen so low?"

Was it a rhetorical question? "Do we know why? You never did say in class."

Ozpin shook his head. "His crimes were unexplainable, and still remain so. That a man so loyal would do what he did is unfathomable. Some suggest he was simply driven mad by years of combat."

"And what do you think, sir?"

"I think that every mystery has an explanation, and we've simply yet to uncover this one."

Ozpin was a man who knew everything. Students would ask the most absurd questions during his lectures and he would be answer them in detail. For a living encyclopedia like him to not know something must be frustrating.

"It's an unusual topic to bring up after all this time. A lien for your thoughts?"

"He was Ydran, correct?"

"He was." Weiss nodded and smiled slightly. She felt she knew the answer to her question already, but she had to ask.

"Did his betrayal spark discrimination towards Ydrans?"

Ozpin didn't answer immediately. Weiss watched his brow pull together ever so slightly, one of the few expressions anyone ever got from the man.

"Not in of itself, but it certainly didn't help. His betrayal of the Church and consequent uprising with Ydran tribes painted many of their kind as insurrectionists. And while this was some time ago and we've gotten better in our treatment of them, we still have some ways to go for equality. The same can be said for other races as well."

"Murans… Do you think they're superior, sir?" The question was a loaded one and, Weiss ventured, not one Ozpin wished to entertain. He was a Muran himself and a prominent one at that.

"Some do, I suppose. I myself care not for race, creed, or any other matter. My only concern is ensuring the kingdoms survive. Weiss, did you encounter trouble during your last mission?"

Weiss responded with a shake of her head. She recounted the brief exchange she'd had with the men, and their mention of her heritage. A trifling matter really, but one that repeated itself time and time again.

"I suppose I'm just tired of being treated like an oddity. Like I don't fit in."

"You don't though. With all due respect, your family isn't known for its consummating with other races. But we've spoken about this too, haven't we? Even with a family like yours, your name only defines you so much. It's your actions that ultimately determine who we become."

Weiss knew that, of course she knew that. She could count on both hands the number of times she and Ozpin had this conversation before. She laughed under her breath and shook her head, absently brushing her hair back behind her pointed ear.

"I try not to let it get to me, but it's hard. They treat me like I'm something to be revered, and then when they learn what I am, I'm no different than an animal in a zoo. Something to be stared at and inspected."

"Then show them you are more than you appear. People will judge you based on your appearance first and foremost, that will never change. But carry yourself with dignity, and become the woman you wish to be, and I believe you'll find the muttering will stop."

Weiss nodded simply at that. She just had to drown out the noise and focus on her own business. Easier said than done. "Is there aught else I can help with?" Weiss answered no. "Remember who you are. You are not only a Schnee, or a… Halfling." Ozpin's face contorted slightly at the utterance of the word. "You are Weiss, and that is who you shall always be."

She just wished that others could see it that way. Seeing Ozpin already getting back to his work she uttered some quick thanks, stepping out of the room. Glynda escorted her back to the lift and bid her farewell – curtly, but then if the woman wasn't yelling it was considered polite.

She leaned against the wall of the lift as it descended, staring at the grates below her feet.

Did her father really despise Ydrans for a war that took place two centuries ago? Jacques had married into the Schnee name, so even if their family had some ancient quarrel with Ydrans, her father shouldn't have inherited that. What made him hate them?

What made him hate her?

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

A torrent of fire erupted from a boulder, engulfing two Beowolves in its wake. A third shot through the flame only for a spear of ice to jettison down its gaping maw, clearing through and erupting out of the backside of the beast.

Weiss jumped from her perch and carved a rune midair, firing several ice shards and pinning a Creep against a boulder. A rune was used to soften the earth beneath the rock, sending it crashing down into a group of Creeps below, crushing them with a wrenching snap.

Schnee were known for their mastery of runic magic. Their ability to cast all manner of spell was unrivaled by most," and their uses nigh limitless. Weiss herself only had mastery over elements, but then that was all she ever needed.

And magic was hardly the only way she could fight. She was deceptively quick, and with her runes helping to enhance her speed she wove in between the creatures of Grimm nimbly. Like a swarm of furious wasps her rapier stung everything within reach, tearing into flesh and felling many creatures.

Brute strength was not her forte, and neither was stealth. Weiss could not summon beasts like her sister, or conjure ethereal warriors as her mother did. But she was swift, precise, and knew exactly where to strike. Each attack hit between the bone-like plating covering the Grimm, rendering their defenses useless.

Weiss pulled Myrtenaster from the final Beowolf, carefully surveying the quarry for any more signs of Grimm. They had a habit of spawning as Hunters fought – drawn in by the slaughter of their kin. Where Grimm spawned it was rare for the entire pack to emerge all at once unless a powerful negative force had taken hold nearby.

At the top of the quarry a group of workers had taken refuge, huddled in a small shack. When she knocked on the door and it was thrown open, a shovel in her face, Weiss snapped.

"What are you doing?! Would a Grimm knock on the door?!" Her hand swat the metal head aside and she bit back a wince as her palm stung.

The man with the shovel uttered a hasty apology and handed the tool off to another man, who tried shoving it to another. She was grateful when the foreman pushed his way to the front.

"Thank you, Miss Schnee. The mines 'ave been closed for days 'cuz of those bastards. You did us a great service."

Her eyebrow twitched irritably but she let it go. "My pleasure sir. Some rock did fall, but it should be easy to clear. I'll check the tunnels to be certain nothing is left before I leave."

"Understood. We'll send word the job's done an' all once you give the all clear."

Splendid. Weiss gave the shovel-wielding-buffoon a passing glance before turning back and descending into the quarry once again. Only one major tunnel had been carved into the hillside, though she'd venture it webbed out within. Using the hanging oil lanterns as a guide she entered, taking it slow and listening for any sign of Grimm.

As she'd suspected, the tunnel branched out in various places. Every branch was either a dead end, or circled back in on itself. Her search took little more than half an hour. Convinced that no Grimm lingered within she began to make her way outside. The light outside had just begun to pour into the tunnel when she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

Weiss rushed back into the quarry and was greeted by a chorus of howls, narrowly avoiding claws as she threw herself to the dirt. On her back she looked up, eyes going wide staring at the Ursa looming over her. She rolled to the side and thrust her rapier at its paw, glancing harmlessly off its thick fur.

High above she could hear more howling, and screams of frantic miners thereafter. She had to get up and help them. Weiss rose up and dashed for the inclines, bolting past the Ursa as it charged behind her. Reaching out to her right she carved a simple rune and heard rock crumble, crashing down on the beast. When she looked back and saw it climbing out of the rubble she huffed angrily.

The shack the men had taken refuge in was being assaulted by a second Ursa. Where had they come from? Had they spawned while she was inside?

The how and why didn't matter, she just had to deal with it. A finger traced along the edge of her rapier and the Ursa tore its claws from the building, turning and swiping at her. She struck its leg and encased it in ice, rolling away from another attack. The second had arrived as well, adding to the problem.

Two Ursa, a room full of frightened men, and no reinforcements. Oh what fun. Weiss clicked her tongue and hastily carved a pair of runes in the air before herself, firing off shards of ice. Irritatingly they smashed against plating and barely broke skin, certainly not enough to kill the beasts.

She had to draw them away from the men first. One of the beasts turned back towards the shack, no doubt drawn in by the panic, and raked its claws against the door. A quick fireball to the chest brought its attention back to Weiss, and after firing at them again, both were upon her.

Compared to Beowolves, Ursa were slow. Compared to Creeps they were simple-minded, never acting as a pack even in numbers. Any deficiency the Ursa possessed was quickly made up for in their sheer physical strength. Weiss was reminded of that as a barrier she formed was shattered in a single blow, throwing her back, perilously close to a steep drop.

Toeing the line, stood and watched the two beasts carefully. They circled, turning periodically to snap at each other, but never fighting. They wanted her and the men hiding behind that door, and the only thing standing between them and a killing spree was Weiss herself.

Taking a steady breath and raising her weapon, a rune was struck across Myrtenaster's edge. Sticking the ground, the earth split and rose up around the Grimm. They snarled and swat at the jutting rocks, claws glancing off the deceptively firm stone. It circled around behind them and cut them off from the shack entirely.

And trapped Weiss inside with them.

Between the stone walls and Ursa there was very little room to move around. For once, Weiss counted herself lucky for being so small. She dove between the pair when they charged, striking at their legs. No surprise that her attacks barely registered.

Like a dance, she wove in and out of their reaching limbs, jumping and spinning to evade every attack. Avoiding them wasn't too difficult, but she couldn't attack and defend at the same time. Not in such closed quarters. There wasn't time to form any runes, meaning she had to rely on her ineffective weapon.

There were weak points on Ursa, she knew there were. Their necks and chest were the weakest points, and the hardest to reach. Difficult, but not impossible. Weiss had an even better idea.

Weaving between the pair of beasts she moved back to the edge, kneeling and carving a single rune into the dirt. It was all she had time for before one of them was upon her again, both claws slamming down on either side and preventing her escape. Or it might have if she hadn't jumped onto the beast's back, balancing herself carefully and sticking her weapon into its back, right between the cracks in plating.

Gripping her weapon and a spike on the Ursa she held on tight, gritting her teeth as it thrashed about and tried to shake her loose. Behind them the second was moving in to attack, but releasing her single rune, she coated the ground at their feet in ice. It had just the effect she'd hoped for.

A thin sheet of ice erupted from the rune and coated the ground and walls both, causing the Ursa to flail haplessly and fall over. She scaled the wall and stood upon it, taking her chance to weave another set of runes in the air.

"Stay down." Weiss commanded, activating her runes. Two orbs of fire appeared and spewed forth flames, engulfing the Ursa inside. Trapped by the walls, the flame was concentrated right around the beasts, incinerating them.

In the roar of flames, she could just barely make out the Ursa's howls. With little to feed on but the fading Grimm, the fire didn't last long either. When the last of the smoke had cleared away Weiss exhaled, sitting on the edge of the wall and looking down at the charred pit below.

Where had Ursa even come from? She was certain there were no other pools earlier. So where then? Had they been nearby and simply come because of the fighting?

"It's safe now! You can come out!" The door remained closed and Weiss let out a sigh. She knew it had been a close call for them, but did they really think she'd tell them to come out otherwise?

"There are no Grimm left! I promise!"

"You said that last time too!"

The door opened and the miners shuffled out one by one, paler than even Weiss herself. They clutched all manner of tools and refused to come any closer to the Magi or her makeshift oven.

The foreman was the only one to come close, and after peering inside the walls he let out a low whistle. "Well there's nothin' left of them now, that's for damn sure. Pardons if we're a little skeptical though, miss. Seemed sure they were finished before."

"Yes, well… Grimm are funny like that."

"What's so funny about them things? Damn freaks near ate us!"

Weiss groaned and laid her face in her hands. She wasn't paid enough for this sometimes. "It's a figure of speech. Grimm are not… Never mind."

She was already getting a headache from using so much magic today. The last thing she needed was an argument.

"You've done us much already, Miss Schnee, an' we're grateful for it. But do you reckon you might stick around a bit longer?" The Hunter whined at the foreman's request. "Just a bit! We're keen on getting' back to work, but we wanna be sure no more Grimm are comin', that's all."

She had no reason to object, or none that were any better than a childish protest. Deciding she needed time to recuperate anyways Weiss nodded, waving a hand signaling the men to get to it. With a bark from the foreman the workers headed back down into the quarry, wanting for enthusiasm. The possibility of more Grimm would do that to people.

"I'll go gather yer pay now, if you don't mind waiting here a moment." The foreman was frowning when Weiss looked up, meeting his gaze curiously. "You're lookin' a touch ill there, miss. Are you well? Beasts didn't injure you, did they?"

Weiss simply shook her head. No, none of the Grimm had landed so much as a claw on her. But she'd expended more magic than she'd anticipated in trying to hasten the process, particularly against the Ursa.

"Spellcast sickness."

"Come again?"

"When a Magi exerts too much energy, casts too many spells, we become fatigued. And it's not just physical exhaustion. Our minds are muddled and our ability to cast spells becomes diminished."

"That so? Never knew that."

"Most people don't… I don't imagine why they'd teach commoners about it." Weiss glanced at the foreman and smiled slightly. "No offense. But I'm fine, I just need a moment to recuperate. I wouldn't mind some water though, if you have any."

For her help a glass of water was the least she could have asked for. "I'll get right on that, an' your pay while I'm at it. Just wait here."

As if she'd go anywhere in her current state. Weiss groaned once she was left alone and shifted herself, laying back on the top of the wall. No more Grimm at least, or so she hoped. A shout from down below nearly made her curse her luck, but peering down the edge she saw the men celebrating, having struck a vein.

No Grimm, not anymore. Weiss laid back and massaged her temples, only grumbling some thanks when the foreman returned with drink and Lien in hand. She'd gladly stay a bit longer if it meant not feeling like death.

Lousy as she might feel, at least she was alive. Same couldn't be said for the Grimm. Sure felt close though.

"Stupid spellcast sickness."

* * *

 **There we go! Tiny little history bit, some particulars about magic. It's not much, but there's some details! :D**


	3. Book 1 - Chapter 3

**Don't expect chapters to come this swiftly all the time! Wanted to get a base going and explain some concepts, which I think I've done. Now we can start getting into the fun stuff!**

 **Thinking that it's probably going to end up a 5-7 day window between chapters, though they're not terribly long, so maybe 4-5. We'll see!**

* * *

Ozpin had said race relations had gotten better within the kingdoms.

Maybe he needed to leave his study more often.

Weiss sat at one of the local taverns between jobs and passed the time people watching. It wasn't her favorite activity in the world, but there wasn't much else to do here. The closest town to the quarry was sparse, consisting mostly of the families of the miners, and a few people who knew how to cook and clean. It couldn't have been more than a few dozen folks in all.

But there were just enough to witness how the kingdom worked. The owner of the tavern was a Muran man, a gruff old seadog who rambled on about his time in the kingdom's navy. Weiss ventured he was little more than a cabin boy – his statements were wildly inaccurate and implausible. To the undiscerning, drunk miner however it was a compelling tale.

Her fascination with the owner was fleeting, she was more concerned with how the others in the building acted. The lone barmaid she ever saw was a Ydran woman, only a few years older than Weiss herself. She scurried to and fro trying to take orders, or deliver them, all while dealing with catcalls and words of 'encouragement'. She'd write it off as just men being men if they didn't keep bringing her race into the conversation.

 _Stupid Ydran. Go back to your woods. Can't you do anything?_

Language like that was more and more prevalent the further out into the kingdoms you went. Shouting at them would only make it worse for the woman later, so Weiss bit her tongue. Just as infuriating was the owner's reluctance to step in and defend his staff. So long as he made coin she supposed he didn't care.

Then there was the cook; a Dimuran slaving over a flattop oven. Their people hailed from the harshest drylands and deserts of Vacuo, so it came as little surprise he seemed right at home over the open flames.

She had ordered herself a seared lamb steak, or what she was told was lamb. The food, while not bad, was hardly something Weiss would ever order again. Not that she was slated to become a regular customer here anyways.

"Hey, where's my damn steak?!"

Alcohol and people rarely mixed well. Weiss groaned inwardly and held her head in her hands, nursing at her temples. The spellcast sickness had near run its course by now, but these buffoons were bringing on a whole new headache.

"He ordered it fifteen minutes ago, ya damn idjit! Where's it at?!"

The Dimuran clenched his jaw visibly, and Weiss had to praise him for having the patience of a saint. A full head taller than the tallest man and even wider, he could easily throw each of them through the windows. A blessing he didn't.

"Coming, sirs. Just a bit longer."

"We're gonna strike gold before ya ever finish those damn steaks, ya twit!"

Who were they calling a twit? Weiss would bet her last Lien that none of the men shouting could even read. Irony if she'd ever seen it.

In the middle of trying to carve through her meal, Weiss glanced up as the Ydran woman approached her. Her freckled face lit up when the girl put two and two together, making Weiss cringe inwardly.

"You're… You're Weiss Schnee!" At least she'd the decency to keep her voice down. "O-Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! Please forgive me!"

Again with the forgiveness. Everyone was always apologizing to her as if they'd wronged her somehow. Straining behind her smile Weiss motioned for the woman to relax, though it had the opposite effect.

"I-Is your food to your liking? I can have Dagasi prepare you another!"

"It's fine, really." Did the fact half her meal remained mean it was bad? No, though she'd certainly had better. In trying to play off the woman's concerns she must have come across as annoyed, because the barmaid paled considerably.

"My meal is perfectly fine, I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was." She offered a smile and looked towards Degasi. "Compliments to the chef!" Considering how the men were heckling him, he took Weiss' words as placating, muttering a gruff response she pretended not to hear.

Weiss sighed and turned over her meal, finding the other side just as dark as the first. People did enjoy their meats well done, she just wasn't one of them. It was akin to chewing leather.

There was another use for her meal. The barmaid was called away to get another round of drinks and Weiss took the opportunity to bring her dish to the table of miners. They were curious when she approached, and even more so when she set down her half-eaten steak before them.

"Well you're hungry, aren't you? I'm full, but it's quite good. Please, I insist."

The men looked caught between wanting to rebuke her, and fearing what might happen if they did. Nothing would, as her father would hardly care what a hole like this would say of them. It was upsetting that people were that wary of the Schnee name.

"We're actually waitin' for ours, so – "

"I heard, and you must be famished from working so hard. So please, I insist again, take it." Her disarming smile convinced the man to accept the plate, but he made no move to eat it. "Is something the matter?"

The man shook his head quickly and began to cut into the piece. The way the knife scraped against the dish as the klutz worked made Weiss' ears burn, but she bared it to watch. "Would anyone else like some? There's enough for everyone to have at least one bite."

Every man uttered a quick no under their breath. Hopefully now they'd quiet down and let the pair do their jobs without harassing them. Weiss smiled and moved to the bar, setting down a small pile of Lien before the owner.

"For them, let them split it evenly. They've earned it."

That the owner's smile deflated when he heard that put a small spring in Weiss' step. With the way those two were being treated the least she could do was pay it forwards a bit.

Before she could leave she needed to check the quarry again. Grimm had a habit of popping up during fights, but also following them. That she'd not seen one since yesterday was promising, but she had to be sure it was safe.

The men at work were much more agreeable than those above drinking. Whether that was by being too busy to mouth off, or not drunk enough, Weiss didn't know. She smiled politely as she passed a few men on their way up, glancing at the cart they pushed. Fine ores, she'd imagine. She didn't know much about the raw materials, only what they could be used for.

She found the foreman at the entrance to one of the tunnels, shouting directions to the men inside. "No more trouble, I hope?"

"Nothin' unusual, nah. Only trouble today is these clods getting lost in the tunnels they dug."

"That's… Impressive."

"Sometimes I wonder how they get themselves dressed in the mornin'. Ah… You ain't here to listen to me complain though, are ya? Like I said, not a hide nor hair of Grimm since you dealt with them yesterday."

"Good. I'm curious though… How is morale with your workers?" The foreman was confused by her question and Weiss rephrased. "Has there been any trouble with your staff?"

The foreman considered her question for a moment. Weiss peered down the tunnel as she heard a pick strike stone and one of the men curse loudly. It was a worthwhile job if you could strike veins often, but judging by the size of the hole they'd dug, it wasn't nearly often enough.

"Can't says there has been. Usual things they gripe about – food, not enough coin, or feelin' sore. But that's normal in this line o' work, and they keep workin' because they know we'll strike it. We already found a new vein today in fact."

"Nothing that would attract Grimm?" The foreman shook his head and Weiss frowned. Unusual, but then the Grimm could have wandered over from somewhere nearby. That, or the foreman wasn't as privy to his men's complaints as he liked to think.

It didn't matter now, the Grimm had been dealt with. Conjecture at best, she couldn't see any reason to pursue her line of questioning. "Good. If that's the case then I'll be off. Best of luck with your operation here."

Weiss had just turned when she paused, glancing back at the foreman. "Oh, and sir?" She smiled. "I'd suggest telling your men to ease up on the drinking. Otherwise they might upset the cook."

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Most towns throughout the kingdoms – at least those closer to the capitol – housed Church headquarters. Often a small building or built into a town hall, it was where Hunters could go to report their success, request more work, or send letters.

Today, Weiss had come for more work. Among the more active Hunters, rare was it that she took even a day's time off between jobs. If not for spellcast sickness she'd already be on her way to the next job. Instead, she stood at the counter inside a tiny town hall, a drafty wooden building that was in dire need of some repairs.

The woman behind the counter was in as good shape as the building she worked in. An older woman with wisps of white hair on her head, and glasses that enlarged her eyes to comedic proportions, she searched through the bills. Her hands were shaky as she moved the papers aside, and more than once Weiss thought to ask to search through them herself. Goodness knows it would be faster.

"Let's see here… No, that one won't do."

"Really ma'am, it doesn't have to be anything special."

"Now now dearie, I won't give a Schnee just any job. You deserve much better than that."

This again? She was, relatively speaking, a new Hunter, and should be assigned jobs accordingly. Instead people fretted over if her work was fit for her. Or, to be more exact, her name.

"Not this one either, or this one…" Weiss groaned and put her face in her hands.

"If I may make a request? Something different would be splendid. Maybe… An escort for a merchant caravan, or even solving a civil dispute. Anything other than fighting Grimm."

"But child that's your specialty, isn't it? Why would you want to change?"

Because it was _all she ever did._ Her job title was Hunter, and as one might expect, she hunted Grimm. But she could do more than just that. To say otherwise relegated her to the role of a mindless killing machine. It was infuriating really.

She was intelligent, having spent countless hours poring over tomes and books, ingesting all information she could. Why not a research assistant for a time? Or hell, she'd even take working in one of the Church's libraries, anything different.

"I'm afraid all we have for bills are requests for Grimm to be slain. Sorry I can't find something to your liking."

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault." Weiss answered, biting back her irritation and masking it with a smile. She extended a hand and accepted a bill from the clerk, unrolling it and reading its contents.

A town near Mount Glenn needed help with recent Grimm incursions. That any settlements remained there at all seemed completely insane. The mountain had once been a massive mining operation, only to be overrun by Grimm. Those who didn't perish in the attack had fled, and it had been well over a decade since anyone had tried to set foot inside.

The Grimm were left alone and in check in most cases, but occasionally some did come out and get into nearby settlements. Weiss wondered why in the world these people didn't move away.

She rolled the bill back up and tucked it into her pouch. "By the way dearie, there's something you should know about that bill." Weiss raised an eyebrow. Was there a stipulation with her job? A deadline?

"I don't mean to gossip, or frighten you. But word has it there's been a rogue Magi wandering around those parts. Dangerous too. I just want to warn anyone heading out that way."

"Thank you, but I should be fine."

Weiss turned to leave and felt a bony hand grip her arm. "Miss Schnee… I'm not supposed to be telling you this, since they haven't given us an official declaration yet. But please, do not fight this person. They're extremely dangerous, and have killed before. I'd hate to see you go that way."

A murderer and a mountain infested with Grimm. Why couldn't she just have gotten a simple escort job? Weiss smiled and nodded her head, gently wresting her arm from the woman's grip. "I'll bear that in mind, thank you."

She didn't have time to worry about murderers. If she encountered them then so be it, she'd deal with that if it came to pass. A rogue Magi at Mount Glenn? There was a term she hadn't heard in a long while.

Not all Magi were Hunters. It was a profession like any other, though much more trying and perilous than most. Those who showed aptitude for combat and whose magic could help defeat Grimm were able to enlist. If you made it through the training then you earned the right to be deemed a Hunter. With the Grimm being an omnipresent threat, Hunters were always in high demand.

A rogue Magi was something different entirely. A criminal who used their magic for ill. While not unheard of, it was rare for anyone to incriminate themselves as a rogue. The punishments were harsh and often resulted in execution. Not everyone had magic, so using one's abilities over those without was inexcusable in the eyes of the Church.

Her job involved quite a bit. Hunting rogue Magi was not one of them. While she wouldn't be scorned for apprehending one she hadn't been explicitly trained to fight one either. Humans were entirely different beasts when it came to combat. Grimm were vicious and intimidating, but simple. They didn't think or try to deceive you while fighting.

Forgoing buying more supplies – she'd bought enough on her last outing – Weiss chartered a carriage to bring her out to the mountain. It would only take a few hours to reach her destination, and so she settled herself in the cart and let herself drift off to sleep. She had a full day ahead of her, best to rest while she could.

Weiss awoke to the gentle patter of rain. The carriage had stopped and she wondered how long ago they had arrived, or why the driver hadn't bothered to wake her. She peered out the window and noticed something peculiar.

They weren't even in town.

"Sir? Any reason we've stopped?" Silence met her question. Something wasn't right. Weiss opened her door and stepped out of the carriage, circling around to the front and finding the seat devoid of any driver. The horse was still tethered and noticeably shaken, whinnying and stomping in the mud.

Had he simply wandered off to take a restroom break? Weiss looked around and could only find a small growth along the road, carefully descending the embankment. She grabbed Myrtenaster in her hand and grit her teeth, inching towards the bushes.

Reaching out and pulling back the branches she peered inside, spotting the torso of the driver. And nothing else. Torn from his lower half, organs spilled from his waist, blood soaking the already saturated earth. And his expression, gods, his expression… Frozen in horror, a scream that would never be heard. A scream she should have heard, but wasn't. He hadn't just been killed, he'd been torn to pieces.

She didn't have to ask what had done that.

A howl was all the answer she needed. Weiss spun around and narrowly blocked a Beowolf's claw, but the force lifted her off her feet and threw her. The rain had blocked out its footfalls entirely.

Weiss had barely landed when she rolled to avoid being pounced on. She kicked out and crawled back, trying frantically to carve a rune and ward off the beast. Barely phased by her attack, it roared and pounced at her again, pinning her this time beneath its claws.

The Beowolf's jaw opened and it bellowed in her face, a thick, viscous drool slathering her face. She barely lifted her arm in time to thrust Myrtenaster in its throat as it tried to bite down, catching its jaw and holding it up as the creature went limp.

Grunting, Weiss pushed up and managed to crawl out from under the creature, watching as it began to disintegrate. Was it the coldness of the rain or the shock that was making her tremble? She could see the driver's torso still in her mind's eye, far more vivid than she'd like. Limbs missing, head smashed in, and gouges across his chest.

Any slower and that would have been her as well.

Stomach lurching, Weiss leaned forward and caught herself with her hands, painting the ground with what had been her lunch. Coughing, she turned and spit out what little remained in her mouth, panting and sinking back down into the grass.

People died from Grimm attacks every day. It was a fact of life, and one that Weiss knew full well. But this was her first time seeing in person what Grimm would do to someone. They didn't kill for survival – it was debated whether Grimm even ate – but for sport. For fun. Or maybe they just killed because it was all they knew.

Weiss wanted to scream but couldn't make a sound besides a faint groan. Her stomach wanted to empty itself again but she forced it down. How had she fallen asleep with a Grimm nearby? Why had it not attacked her? Did it simply not know she was inside the carriage?

Another howl pulled her from her stupor. And another. Weiss lifted her head and saw a small group of Beowolves fast approaching, kicking up mud and grass in their wake.

 _Remember your training. Head up, shoulders back, foot forward…_

Why was her weapon swaying? Her arm trembled and she clutched it to try and steady herself, taking deep, uneven breaths. The body of the driver again popped into mind, bloodied and torn. The Grimm drew closer, bearing their fangs, eyes of blood trained on the lone human before them.

She was going to be torn to shreds.

Letting out something between a primal yell and a shout of terror, Weiss hastily forged a rune before her. The Grimm were nearly upon her and she hadn't the time to cast an advanced spell, but anything would work at this point.

One of the beasts' shadows engulfed her and she craned her neck to spot it, eyes widening as its form began to descend.

And then it was swept away in a blast of fire.

Weiss stared, dumbfounded, at the empty air before her. That wasn't her spell. The Grimm had slowed and turned, prompting her to follow their path. Someone else was here, a figure up on the road, their hands aflame. Concealed in a cloak, the only thing she could make out was the bright blonde hair spilling from the sides.

She was a proficient Hunter. She'd killed nearly two dozen Grimm just the other day, all in the matter of minutes. This person dispatched five in the blink of an eye. A wall of flame erupted from the figure's feet and swept down the road, meeting the Grimm and swallowing them whole, like a snake and a rodent.

It was so one-sided that Weiss almost felt sympathy for the beasts. The roar of the Grimm and the downpour were nothing compared to the sound of the flame. When the fire died off she heard the frantic whinnying of the horse. And her own ragged breath.

They were close to Mount Glenn, so seeing Grimm shouldn't be that surprising. But then why stop in the road? Why chance being attacked in an open area like this? Why not wait until they reached town?

"Hey, you okay?"

The man was dead, all because of one stupid choice. And she was alive… Why exactly? By sheer luck had the Grimm not attacked her in her sleep. Training suggested she'd have been fine if she was, but then she'd slept through the driver being torn to shreds.

Weiss didn't notice the figure approaching and yelped when she felt her shoulder grabbed. Spinning around and raising Myrtenaster, she paled when the blade was caught, eased off from the figure's head.

"Geez, nice to meet you too! You're welcome, by the way."

She was… Smiling? Confusion was overwritten by relief and Weiss smiled back shakily, nodding her head. She stepped back and looked around for more Grimm, expecting more to appear any second. But there was nothing. Only this woman and the horse were here with her now.

"You got a little… Uh…" The woman gestured to her face and Weiss reached up, grimacing at the drool still stuck to her cheeks. With a groan, she wiped her face off on her sleeve. "First time fighting Grimm?"

"O-Of course not. It's just…" The man's body wouldn't leave her mind. She wasn't sure if it ever would. Weiss looked back towards the brush and felt her stomach turn uncomfortably.

The woman headed for the brush and Weiss followed, though kept her distance. She didn't want to look again, she'd seen it enough already.

The woman whistled lowly and shook her head, stepping away from the bushes and making a face of disgust. "Poor guy, that really sucks. Doesn't look like it was quick either." Weiss noticed she was being appraised and shifted uncomfortably. "You're a Hunter, aren't you?"

How could she tell? Weiss nodded dumbly and swallowed. "I a-am… Weiss Schnee, at your service…" Her voice trembled as it came out and nearly broke. Gods she was being pathetic.

"A Schnee huh? Wow, as in _the_ Schnee family? Famous Hunters and all that?" Another nod and the woman beamed. "What are the chances? Hey uh… Look, don't sweat this okay? Shit happens."

Shit happens…? That's how they were going to treat this? "A man's dead because of me…" She'd been inattentive and allowed herself to drift off. She'd somehow missed the sound of a Grimm approaching, and probably the man's frightened screams. He was dead because she'd failed.

"No! I mean… Look, even the best Hunters mess up time to time, you know? No one's perfect, so uh…"

If this was meant to be of comfort then it was failing. Badly. Perfection was unattainable but excellence wasn't, and Weiss strove to be the best she could be in everything she did. This wasn't just a failure as a Hunter. It was a failure in everything she was.

"Hey, let's get you out of here, alright? Town's not too far from here, and you're soaked. Come on, you'll catch a cold." Weiss shrugged the woman's hand off and stared at the brush.

"We should bury him."

"Bury what? There's not a whole lot left, and more Grimm are bound to show up. Unless you wanna fight more we should get moving."

"More Grimm?" Right. Her emotions must be a mess right now and they had just killed a few, meaning more were bound to be attracted. Paranoid, she looked around for the black pools that always formed preceding Grimm appearing.

Weiss heard the woman sigh loudly and felt a hand on her arm. Unlike the elderly clerk this grip was solid and warm, and she couldn't pull free as she was dragged along to the carriage. She tore her arm free and glared as the woman sat on the carriage and took up the reins.

The woman noticed her glare and smiled. "What? You wanna drive?"

"Where are you planning to take me exactly?"

"Seriously? To town! We're both soaked, you're two seconds from losing it, and I'm starving. Now come on, unless you plan on walking?"

Without a clue as to where she was and no end to the rain, Weiss climbed back into the carriage. She didn't know whether to trust this woman or not, but she didn't have much choice. And she had been saved by them, so… She couldn't be all bad.

"What's your name?" No answer. Weiss cleared her throat and knocked her fist against the wall of the carriage. "Your name! What is it?" Again, there was no answer and she grit her teeth in frustration. Her hand was just about to knock again when the woman spoke.

"Yang. Name's Yang."

Not a name she knew. Weiss settled back into her seat and sighed. "Well then, thank you Yang. I'll be sure to repay you for this."

"Hey, don't sweat it! Just the right thing to do, you know? Be a shame if you got eaten too!"

Weiss was certain the Grimm wouldn't eat her. Just kill her, as if that was somehow any consolation.

"Just sit back and relax, and let ol' Yang take care of things! Take a nap even!" Weiss glared through the carriage, and it must have been angry enough that the other woman picked up on it.

"Right, dumb idea. Just take it easy, okay? We'll be there in no time!"

Sure, no time. All that stood between them was a wide-open space potentially teeming with Grimm. And here she was heading towards a mountain known to be overrun by them.

Weiss had never clung to Myrtenaster as firmly as she did in that moment. She'd be damned if another Grimm managed to get that close to her again. If more did appear she'd be ready. Her nerves were shot, and remained so the entire way to town.

If only she knew how long her day was going to be.

* * *

 **Well isn't that just a pretty image? I wonder if Weiss can tell what he had for lunch. Grey goop. Yum.**

 **I don't typically ask for this, but I'm going to here. If you're enjoying the story, or even if you think there's something I should fix, let me know with a review or even a DM! I'm looking to improve, so feedback is welcome! =D**


	4. Book 1 - Chapter 4

**So the funny thing about schedules... You've gotta adhere to them, otherwise they don't work.**

 **It has most certainly NOT been 5-7 days since I last added a chapter. But the writing bug's got me, so here we go!**

 **Also, I just want to thank people who provided feedback. I know some of what's been written might not make complete sense right now, but bear with it!**

* * *

It was said that the taste of defeat was bitter. To Weiss, it tasted a lot like honeyed mead.

Staring down at dark amber liquid in her cup, she frowned at her own reflection. Hair wet and matted, eyes red from crying, and her skin, already pale, even more so.

Defeat tasted sweet. But it was a hollow sweetness. Meant to help take the edge off and calm her down, the only thing the alcohol did was drive her deeper into her hole. It didn't help that she almost never drank either.

Yang was a seasoned drinker by comparison. Weiss glanced across the table and counted three empty glasses, with a fourth being nursed. Which one of them had wanted the drink more, she wondered. Setting down her pint glass, she sank back into her chair and closed her eyes, only to open them a second later. She couldn't relax, not with that image still in her mind.

"Drink up, relax! I'm tellin' ya, it'll help!" As if. The only thing drinking would do is send her to bed early and start tomorrow with something worse than spellcast sickness. Weiss shook her head and pushed her glass further away, narrowing her eyes when Yang pushed it back.

"I don't want it, thank you." She said tersely.

Yang didn't hear her, or if she did then she didn't listen. The glass was pushed closer and Yang finished off her own. "We already paid for it, don't let it go to waste. Don't you want to relax?"

"I want to fix my mistake."

"How? The guy's dead. Not going to fix that even with magic."

Huffing, Weiss threw her hands up and sank back further. She didn't know how. But the fact remained that what had happened was her fault. She had neglected her duty, fallen asleep, and now someone was dead for it. That, and she'd had to be saved by a chance encounter with another Magi.

A Magi who was precariously working through her fifth drink. Was it wise to drink so much with magic as explosive as Yang's?

"I could have stopped it. He didn't have to die." Brow pulling together, Weiss balled her hands up in her lap and scoffed. "It's ridiculous. There's no reason he should be dead."

Yang propped her chin in her hand and smiled. "Maybe, but no use in worrying about it now, right? What's done is done. Do better next time!"

"There is no _next time,_ Yang. I had one chance and I failed. That man is gone because of me."

"People fail all the time, Weiss."

Weiss shut her eyes and shouted at the top of her lungs. "A Schnee does not fail!"

The rest of the tavern had gone silent at that. She felt herself trembling again and gripped the edge of the table, eyes stinging. "A Schnee does not fail. Failure isn't acceptable for us. People die when we fail."

"So, you've always succeeded before? Never failed at anything in your life?"

"What? What does that have to do with – "

"Just answer the question. Have you failed at something before? Anything?"

Weiss lowered her gaze and looked at her drenched attire. She picked at it, prying the sodden fabric from her chilled skin. "I have. But this is different." She glanced back at Yang, lips pulled into a tight frown.

"People didn't die when I failed practicing piano. Or when I sang out of tune. No one lost their lives when I stumbled while dancing."

"You gonna stop being a Hunter?"

Was that even a question? Weiss frowned and shook her head. "Of course not. Don't be absurd."

"Then what's the problem?" Hadn't she made that clear? Someone was dead because of her.

Finding people dead when arriving at a mission was one thing. She hadn't been there, there was nothing she could do. But she'd always saved those who were left. One way or another, no one had died once she had been on the scene.

Today was the first time she'd ever had someone die in her presence.

"Are you afraid of people dying, or of failing?"

"People dying, obviously! Our jobs as Hunters is to protect everyone. If someone dies, then it means I'm not doing my job. It means I've failed as a Hunter."

"And a Schnee does not fail, right?"

"Exactly."

There was an amused twinkle to Yang's eyes as she leaned forward. "You're pretty proud of your name, huh?"

Weiss was incredulous. "What?"

No, she wasn't. She tried to shirk it at every opportunity. Her name put expectations on her, it justified people treating her as something more than she was. If she was to be recognized then it would be because of her deeds. Not her name.

"My name means nothing to me."

"Really? 'Cuz it sure sounded like it did a second ago!"

Her name was a burden. Nothing more. "Only because he's drilled it into me…" Because her father would never tolerate failure. And neither should she.

The Schnee name meant a lot, and much of it Weiss had little need for. But the notion of never failing was something she could get behind.

"Perfection isn't real. No one can be perfect, everyone makes mistakes." She had acknowledged this truth years ago despite her father's insistence she be anything less than perfect. "But I'll be as close to it as I can."

"Then you'll crash and burn."

The bluntness of Yang's words stung. Weiss met her eyes and frowned, noticing a red tinge to the lilac. Was she… What was that? Studying Yang's face carefully, she noticed something peculiar, an unusual color around the collar of her shirt. Her skin was different.

"You're a Dimuran?"

The sudden change of conversation deescalated things. A welcome distraction, since Weiss was a moment away from storming out.

"Well technically half, but yeah. See?" Yang pulled her collar out and showed a thin layer of scales along her neck and pulling back her sleeves revealed more on her forearm. She flashed Weiss a toothy grin, showing off elongated canines.

She was a halfling too. Weiss smiled, bemused, and let out a small laugh. What were the chances of that? One halfling saving another. Their meeting just seemed much too farfetched to be true. And yet here they were.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Weiss quickly raised a hand and shook her head. "It's just amazing, that's all. That I'd be saved by someone like you." When Yang didn't quite get it, she pulled back her hair, pointing to her ears.

"Woah… But I thought Schnee were super stuck up and all pure and crap. But you're Ydran?"

"Half." Weiss corrected. "Otherwise you'd be correct. All Schnee are pure Muran."

Two girls who didn't quite fit in. Caught between races and out in the world just trying to make right by themselves. Or at least Weiss was. Considering everything else happening she had neglected to ask one very important question.

"What are you doing out here?"

Yang peered over the brim of her glass, not answering as she chased down the last bit of mead. To Weiss' relief she didn't ask for another.

"What are _you_ doing out here, Weissy?"

Her eyebrow twitched irritably at the nickname. "I asked you first. Are you a Hunter too?"

"Nah. Just a Magi wandering around, havin' fun. Nothing wrong with that right?"

Technically speaking no, there wasn't. Magi could operate independent of the Church. But without a license and the title of Hunter, you always ran the risk of going too far and facing punishment. Being a Hunter helped to take some of that liability out of things.

"Define 'having fun'. Does that usually involve incinerating Beowolves?"

"Only when they're dumb enough to attack me! I'm just traveling, that's all. Seeing places, meeting people, sharing a drink with a friend."

"I don't know if I'd call us 'friends' just yet."

Yang grinned. "So we're enemies?" Weiss shook her head. "Then we're friends!"

That was the most asinine logic she'd ever heard. Maybe it was the half-pint of mead in her belly and the warmth of the fire, but Weiss found herself warming, both literally and figuratively. Yang didn't seem like a bad person, and maybe being saved by her changed her perception, but Weiss found it difficult to view Yang in a bad light.

But friends? She didn't know if she could say they were friends just yet. The clerk's warning was fresh in her mind and there was no telling if that could fit Yang. She didn't seem like a cold-blooded killer, but then she didn't expect Yang to be walking around drenched in blood either.

"You never did answer me, ya know. What are you doing here?"

Even if Yang was the rogue Magi, something she was finding difficult to believe, there wasn't any harm in her knowing. It was obvious anyways. "A town nearby has had problems with Grimm recently. I'm here to help them."

"Oh neat! Hey, need a hand?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm asking if you want help! It's been a hot minute, heh, hot minute." Yang interrupted herself with an amused snicker, stopping when Weiss only stared at her in confusion. "Ah forget it. I wanna help deal with the Grimm! I mean I'm sure you're really capable and all, since you're… You know, you." It was about as close to saying 'You're a Schnee' without saying it as she could get.

"But Glenn's got loads of 'em! And you're probably going to be getting more than you bargained for."

That was likely true. Grimm presence in the area was high enough without a Hunter appearing. The fighting and subsequent slaughter of beasts was only bound to draw more down from the mountain.

"I'll be quite alright on my own. It's not my first time fighting Grimm."

"You sure you're not gonna freak?" Weiss shot Yang and angry glare and turned away. "How're you gonna fight 'em?"

"With magic, obviously. It's the best way to dispatch Grimm, especially in packs."

Yang's expression changed to something that Weiss couldn't quite read. She seemed… Concerned? Confused? Before she had a chance to ask what was the matter, Yang spoke.

"Lemme help, okay? Just in case? I mean, I'm no Hunter, but I'm pretty good! You could even say I'm on fire!"

"Was… That supposed to be a pun?"

"It was a pun, Weissy!"

"Well it wasn't a very funny one. And stop calling me that!"

Yang flashed a grin. "Aw come on! I LAVA good fight!"

Groaning, Weiss hid her face in her hands. "Stop. Please."

"Then let me come with you! I'm more than a MATCH for some Grimm! I'm just BURNING up thinking about it!"

"If I say yes then will you stop?"

"No guarantees!"

Gods help her. If more Grimm did appear though it would make protecting the citizens that much more difficult. And Yang was good if her display on the road was any indication. Stronger than Weiss most likely.

"If I agree to this, you do as I say, understood? I'm the Hunter here, which means I hold authority." She couldn't believe she was going to go through with this. "If I tell you to do something, you do it. No complaining."

Yang saluted, beaming back at Weiss. "Got it boss! You call the shots, I'll bring the heat!"

"You're just doing it on purpose now."

"Yep!"

Weiss let out a sigh of frustration, but despite herself, smiled.

She'd failed the driver, but that would be the last time. She was going to do everything in her power to ensure not a single person was lost. And now she'd have Yang helping her too.

Yang, who was currently trying to shake the very last drop out of her mug, mouth agape and tongue hanging out like a clown.

Yep. They were going to be just fine.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

The people of Holbrook weren't receptive as Weiss might have expected. The presence of a Hunter typically was a welcome sight, as it meant help was on the way. They were ushered inside town without a word from the guard, and while people gathered to watch them enter, no one made a move to speak to them.

"Did… We do something wrong?"

Weiss shook her head. "I don't know. They don't seem happy to see us." She met the gaze of a few townsfolk and they all turned away, ignoring her. "What do you know about this town?"

"Other than its name makes no damn sense? I mean we're in a place called Hol _brook,_ but there's no water here!"

"Yang, I'm serious."

"So am I. And I don't know anything about it really, I'm pretty new to the area. Just seems like your usual town to me."

A town that had been neglected and left to rot. The gates were in sorry condition and had creaked painfully when opened, and now that they were inside the town walls, the rest of the place didn't appear much better.

Weiss looked around for anyone who she could speak to, surprised to be met with either glares or indifference. "I'm here from the Church to help you. Can I speak to someone in charge?"

"No, but you can turn around and show yourselves out." Weiss turned and spotted a man with rust-red hair stepping out of the crowd. "We don't need or want your help, kid. So piss off." Littered with sawdust and a belt of assorted tools across his waist. A carpenter then.

"I'd like to speak to the mayor. Your town sent a request for help?"

The carpenter sneered and spat at Weiss feet. "Aye we did, weeks ago. Mayor's gone and so is half our guard. We don't need your help, dog. Sod off, will ya?"

"Oh right, because people dying totally is okay! Let me guess, Grimm?" Yang's comment drew an icy glare from Weiss, but she brushed the Hunter aside. "Get off your high horse pal. You guys need our help."

"Only when it's convenient for you though, eh? We lost a lot of good men already, no thanks to you. Oh, but here you are, come to save the day!"

Weiss didn't like having to deal with this man. She liked the murmurs among the crowd even less. It was hard to make out, but there was definitely a general reluctance to welcome them here. Still, they needed to help, even if these people didn't want it.

"If you can just point us in the direction of the Grimm, we'll be out of your hair, sir. We don't want any trouble."

"Oh is that right? The little halfling _bitch_ doesn't want any trouble? Isn't that sweet!" The man laughed and Weiss pulled her lips tight, swallowing anything she might regret saying later. "Tell you what! Let's go and speak to the mayor, see what he thinks! His grave…"

"Wait, he doesn't have one! Know why? Because the fucking Grimm dragged him off and killed him! None of our men are here anymore!"

"Better late than never, don't you – "

"I told you already didn't I? Leave. We don't want your help, dog." The carpenter looked past Weiss and to Yang, and the Schnee girl noticed him take a half step back. She turned and saw her partner's eyes red as a Grimm's.

"Yang… Your eyes!"

"Take back what you said, you arse. Before I cram my fist down your throat."

The crowd began to back away, no doubt frightened. Yang bristled beside Weiss and stepped closer to the carpenter, scaring him back. This wasn't going to end well, they needed to leave. Hastily, she grabbed a hold of Yang's arm and drew her back.

"We'll be leaving now, pardon us. We're sorry for the trouble."

Baffled, Yang blinked and looked down at Weiss. "You're serious?! These people are gonna die, Weiss! We gotta help 'em!"

"Yang, I said we're leaving." If this went on then people would panic, and Grimm would appear. They could protect some of them, but the entire town? "Again, we're sorry for the trouble. We'll be on our way."

Yang gave another tug but Weiss made it clear they weren't staying. The carpenter had found his voice again and shouted at the girls as they passed through the gates once more. Like before, neither guard acknowledged them, but Weiss did note a certain sadness in their expressions.

"We're just leaving?! Those people are gonna be massacred, Weiss! You saw how flimsy their walls are! And that ass said so himself, they just lost loads of people."

"We're not leaving."

Weiss released her grip and turned, smiling knowingly. "I don't need the town's permission to slay Grimm. Sure, it's nice to have their cooperation, but I can do without it. We'll look around, see what we can find, and deal with whatever Grimm come our way."

"With magic?"

Weiss didn't understand why Yang asked that again. "Yes, with magic. Is there a reason you keep asking that?"

"Uh… Nah. But we're near a whole lotta woods. Don't you think it's a good idea to, you know, not use it? I mean if we start a forest fire then we'll have a way bigger problem on our hands."

"If we use fire. I can use any element I wish."

"Well I can't. You can kill Grimm without magic, can't you, Weissy?"

"Of course I can! I don't carry my weapon just for show!"

Yang beamed and slapped Weiss' back, making her stumble. "Good, no magic then! 'Cuz burning down the woods would be really crappy, and then those jerks would have plenty of reason to hate us!"

The villagers had hated them, hadn't they? The carpenter mentioned it had been weeks since their missive had been sent, but that didn't seem right. Requests were registered and Hunters sent out within a few days, not weeks.

"Right. Let's start looking around." And maybe try to figure this mess out.

Why wouldn't the Church send help sooner? Was it because a rogue might be in the area? Weiss doubted that, it seemed like even more reason to send someone out. Just a lapse in communication?

Weiss and Yang moved down the road and out of view of the town gates before cutting into the woods. Mount Glenn's presence cast a large shadow over the area, making seeing much of anything beyond a few yards difficult. Weiss had suggested making a light only to have her proposal shot down by Yang immediately.

"What is your aversion to magic? You had no issue using it before."

"That was killing Grimm. This is making a little torch."

Weiss scoffed. "Which is child's play for you, I'd imagine. So why not do it?"

Yang didn't answer immediately, drawing an irate groan from the Schnee. She stalked ahead only to near stumble over a root, catching herself on a tree. "Just a single torch, Yang. That's all I'm asking for."

"Nope!"

"Are you too tired? Did you use too much magic?" Yang sputtered and laughed.

"You think that was too much for me? Please, you haven't seen anything yet!"

"Then why not?"

The Dimuran shrugged. "Don't feel like it. Besides, it's the middle of the day! Even with the mountain nearby it's not like it's totally dark."

Not as dark as night, but it still made seeing anything ahead a challenge. Then again, Grimm weren't the most discrete of beasts; Weiss had only been taken off guard because of the downpour the day before. She sighed, seeing no use in arguing further.

Taking a step, her fingers dragged across the bark, prompting her to stop abruptly again. "Hey Yang?"

"I told you I'm not gonna make you a torch!"

"No, not that. Come here."

Weiss stepped aside and gestured to the trunk of the tree. Three deep gouges ran across the bark, bleeding sap and splintering under Weiss' fingertips. She tested the depth with Myrtenaster and frowned. It seemed right for an Ursa's claw.

"There's been Grimm here. Something big too. A normal animal wouldn't make marks like this."

"Oh shit… Weiss?"

The clouds overhead had parted at the most opportune time, revealing more of the forest around them. And several, several trees sporting similar markings.

"Are bears native to this area?"

"You expect me to know that? I told ya I'm new here, just like you!"

Bears would mark their territory, but their markings were far different than these. A single, deep cut along the trunks, like they were sharpening their claws, or attempting to clear a path.

Or trying to attack something.

Weiss' eyes trailed along the forest floor and spotted the dull sheen of metal in the mud. She approached it and knelt, wiping aside leaves and pulling on the piece. It didn't give at first, but with a little more force and a grunt she managed to retrieve the metal. It was a pauldron – albeit a poorly crafted one – and attached to some tattered leather.

She looked further on ahead as Yang moved along. There were similar pieces too. A gauntlet beneath a tree, a shin guard in some bushes. All twisted and torn, and some notably were off-color, a deep red.

"I guess we found where the guards went."

"But no bodies. Even if it had been weeks, they wouldn't have decomposed yet. Do you see any?"

The forest floor was littered with fallen leaves and discarded pieces of gear, but no corpses. If the Grimm really had killed people then there would be some sign of it, something besides some ruined armor.

Yang shook her head, sniffing at the gauntlet she'd picked up. "Ugh… Nah, but these things definitely have blood on them. Pretty old, but it still reeks of Grimm."

"You can smell them?"

"Uh, yeah? You never noticed how much they stink?"

"No… I don't usually try to sniff the thing trying to kill me. But it's an old scent you said? That lines up with what the carpenter told us. Which means the Grimm may have moved on from the area."

"Or, they're still around looking for an excuse to hit the town again."

Or that. While Grimm weren't intelligent beings, they did know an easy prey when they saw it. Holbrook was on its last legs, and it wouldn't take much to convince the Grimm to beset the town once more.

They needed to look more. Whether the residents wanted their help or not, they needed it. If the Grimm were nearby – and Weiss bet they were – they needed to find them before another attack could happen.

But where would they have gone? If not attacking people, Grimm weren't usually wont to wander. They tended to migrate towards negativity, and unless killed off completely, didn't leave willingly. That told Weiss two things, neither of which she liked.

The men who had been killed likely fled, not to save themselves, but to draw the Grimm from the town. And their killers were still out here somewhere.

Her eyes drifted towards the mountain, its sheer face obscured by the trees and shadows. Glenn was infested by Grimm, a veritable hive, and would most certainly be the closest thing to a home for the beasts. If they were to return anywhere it would be there, to their own territory. It might have been inevitable, approaching the mountain, but Weiss wasn't keen on walking into a beehive.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Yang posed the question, chuckling nervously.

"That we need to go right to the source?"

"Man… How many Grimm do you think are in there? A hundred? A thousand?"

Weiss didn't know nor did she care to try and guess. If there were indeed Grimm still nearby, they were either already at the town, or back in the mountain. A Hunter's job was to slay all Grimm nearby. It just didn't typically include an entire mountain of them.

"We'll go back to the town first and make sure there aren't any nearby. After that…" She didn't need to finish, Yang knew exactly what the plan was.

Weiss had never hoped for a Grimm attack before. But if they appeared outside Holbrook that meant they wouldn't need to venture into the mountain. So long as the Grimm in the immediate vicinity were slain then the town would be deemed safe. To say a place so close to a hive of Grimm was safe seemed oxymoronic.

If the town wasn't under attack, though, and they couldn't find any trace of Grimm, that didn't mean they could just leave. An exterminator didn't leave your home if they found no trace of rodents. There were steps to make sure things were safe. And the next step made Weiss' stomach bunch up uncomfortably.

They would be going inside Mount Glenn.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"So, we're doing this, huh?"

It wasn't out of a want to that they now stood before one of Mount Glenn's tunnels. Holbrook was safe now, but there was no telling how long that would last. Sooner or later those Grimm would return and attack the town again. And, if Weiss was being blunt, more Grimm would come anyways. Such was the risk of living near this place.

That didn't mean they weren't going to try and help. It just made the endeavor feel ultimately futile. Like trying to stop the ocean from washing away the shoreline.

"It's either this or we try to draw the Grimm out." Weiss glanced at Yang and smiled. "What would you prefer? Fighting in the open, or inside cramped tunnels that could cave at any moment?"

"Well when you put it that way it's so hard to choose!"

"Sarcasm is unbecoming you know."

"Oh shut it, Schnee. Like you've never been sarcastic."

Weiss opened her mouth to rebuke Yang, then shrugged. "I don't suppose you have a plan if we stir up the entire mountain?"

"Besides run like hell? Nope! Kinda hoping it doesn't come to that. Though if it does, maybe we can seal the tunnels?"

"All of them?" Weiss blinked as Yang flashed her a thumbs-up. The amount of magic it would take to do that would be absurd. Not to mention they didn't even know where every tunnel might be.

"… Let's just not let it come to that, hm?"

"You're no fun!"

She'd take being a stick in the mud if it didn't mean fighting an army of Grimm. It was now or never; the Grimm were bound to come back out if they didn't do something about it. The only alternative they'd had was wait for the town to be attacked again, but there was no guarantee when it would happen. And that would mean using the citizens as bait.

The tunnel was still stable, the support beams showing little sign of wear. It was perhaps the lone saving grace in this entire matter, that the ceiling wouldn't come down on top of them. Very quickly however they found themselves without light, and, to Weiss' dismay, the air was putrid. Disgusting in a way she couldn't quite describe. It felt heavy, oppressive, and even cold.

When a light came on beside her she was startled. "Oh, so now you're going to use your magic?" Weiss asked, incredulous, watching as Yang lit a torch.

"Hey, there was no guarantee Grimm were out there. We know we're walking into trouble here. I'd like to at least see it coming. Besides, what's there to burn down in here?"

"Oh, I don't know, the supports over our heads?" Weiss said sharply.

"Well… Yeah, but besides those! There's no harm in using a little fire in here, I promise!"

"Oh thanks, I feel _so much better."_

"Sarcasm is unbecoming, Weiss!"

Okay, she deserved that one. With a roll of her eyes, Weiss drew her rapier and kept close to Yang's side, not daring to leave the glow of her flame.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, huh?"

Weiss groaned. "I'm beginning to hope Grimm find us just so you stop."

* * *

 **This would normally be the part where I say "expect my next chapter in X days". I'll be honest: I don't know when it's coming. Could be two days, could be six, could be tomorrow! So... Stay tuned?**

 **Next chapter: Spelunking with Weiss and Yang!**


	5. Book 1 - Chapter 5

**This should be obvious, but do not expect this to be the regular posting schedule. Four chapters in as many days is insane, I just happened to have enough outlined that writing it was relatively easy.**

 **Also I just want to again thank people for reading, and those who are giving reviews. Criticism is definitely welcome, it'll help me get better! :)**

 **Addressing a previous review too. If it isn't apparent in the writing - and I hope it is - Weiss isn't so much uneasy about death as she is about failing people. Losing someone fighting Grimm is expected, but she's not used to having someone in her care dying. That's the distinction I hope came across :)**

* * *

There were many things that Weiss Schnee disliked. She would only ever drink tea if it meant life or death. Early mornings, before the sun rose, should be outlawed. And nothing got under her skin like willful ignorance.

Mines could now count themselves on her list.

Her last two missions had both taken her into mines, and never had she so detested them as she did now. Filthy, cramped, and despondent, it was a wonder anyone wanted to work inside one. She understood the necessity of it – metal didn't appear out of thin air – though she questioned the practicality of digging into a mountain.

Compounding matters, Yang's light didn't spare her every danger lurking in the shadows. While inspecting a side room Weiss stumbled into a cobweb, screaming loud enough she was certain it carried all the way back to Holbrook. Yang had laughed, and she'd threatened to encase the Dimuran in ice. Oh what _fun._

"This is the fifth tunnel we've gone down and we're no closer to finding Grimm." It was laid out better than the last mines she'd been in, though that was of little condolences when there were dozens of tunnels. There was no earthly way the two of them could check every single one.

"I'm telling you though, place reeks of Grimm! You seriously can't smell it?" If she could then she'd have commented on it by now. Weiss had never known anyone to describe Grimm by scent. She had very little desire to join the club.

Weiss stopped and looked down each end of the tunnel. No signs of anything passing through recently. Grimm were large, bigger than her anyway, and would leave trace lurking through these tight corridors. Those marks on the trees had clearly been made by a Grimm, so there were some nearby, but, where were they?

"There should be living quarters cut into the mountain, maybe we can check those?"

"Why? Hoping to catch the Grimm all tucked in and sleeping?" Yang scoffed. "Where the hell are they?"

"If I had the answer to that we wouldn't be wandering around aimlessly, now would we?"

"It's not so bad! A little bit of dusting, maybe a painting or two, this place would be pretty dandy!"

Aside from the fact it was a tomb. "Let's just keep searching. If you're saying there are Grimm here then we're bound to run into them. Let's check the other tunnels."

"Ugh… More walking? Weiss, you're killin' me! Maybe we should just head back to town and regroup. Think this over a bit."

That proposal was quickly shot down with a silent glare. Going back meant risking the town being attacked, when they could cut the Grimm off here in these caves. Neither was a perfect plan, but they were here already, so they might as well be thorough.

If not for the washed-out signs posted throughout the tunnels they would have no hope of navigating this place. A lower floor existed below this one, but all the lifts were broken, rendering the lower levels unreachable. Unless they wanted to jump.

Each tunnel proved to be as fruitless as the one before it. Though they paid meticulous attention to every nook and cranny, nothing stood out. No one else inside the tunnels except for them. No signs of any activity. No Grimm.

None of it made sense. Glenn was well documented for being filled with these creatures and yet they hadn't encountered one. Nor had they spotted any in the forests below the mountain.

"Well… Nothing to do but head back."

"Ugh… So what the heck did we come in here for then?! It's totally empty!" Yang shouted, her voice reverberating off the walls around them. Weiss cringed, covering her ears and shooting her partner a firm glare.

"To make certain there weren't Grimm in here. Which, seeing as there are none…" She didn't know what that meant. They were supposed to be in Mount Glenn, crawling all over it even. The only thing crawling inside these tunnels was the occasional rat or spider.

"Maybe we should go back to town? Ask them what they know? I mean, I know they weren't exactly…"

"Welcoming? Friendly?"

"Yeah, those. But I don't see why they wouldn't tell us where the Grimm are. I mean we're only doing them a favor!"

Weiss wasn't so sure the residents saw it that way. They could help, sure, but would it be too little too late? Just how many had they lost to Grimm before someone finally came to check on them? Why wouldn't they move?

"I'm not leaving until we know Holbrook is safe. Whether they talk to us or not doesn't matter, the Grimm are bound to show up sooner or later."

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe the whole mountain will explode and an army will come pouring out!" Yang mimicked an explosion and threw her arms up, smiling as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it would be cool! Fighting that many would totally suck, but you gotta admit it would be neat!"

They started to make their way back to the entrance. "I don't think a town being swarmed by dozens of Grimm would be "neat". Horrific, maybe, but not neat." Yang certainly had a peculiar sense of what was fun.

Weiss had a lot of questions and no answers now. She needed to find a way to get in touch with someone at the Church. Get some information on these towns, on Mount Glenn, and maybe even send someone else out. This was hardly a job for a single Hunter and a wandering Magi.

There was the case of Yang too. There was still no telling if the Dimuran was the rogue she was meant to avoid. Had Yang killed before? Would she try killing Weiss?

"Do ya think we'll get a warmer welcome this time?"

Weiss shook her head. She doubted it, the people had no reason to welcome them in now. She plucked a strand of webbing from her coat and grimaced. "Unlikely, but it'll be preferable to being in these musty tunnels."

"Aw, I think they're not that bad! Look how close we've gotten! Literally!"

Please no jokes, Weiss grimaced, not now. She sighed and rubbed her face in her hands. "Yang… There is a very good chance I'll be asking you to leave after this. I'm not supposed to let citizens be involved in Church matters."

"What? You saw me, though, I blasted those Grimm! Burned 'em to a crisp! Face it, you need me!"

"Are you saying I'm incapable of doing this on my own?"

"I mean… You froze up against one Beowolf. And you looked ready to crap yourself against five."

Weiss lifted her chin, indignant. "I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own, thank you very much. In fact, perhaps now is a good time to send you on your way. You're not a Hunter, which means you have to listen to me."

"Nope!"

Did she just say no? Didn't she know how this worked? "I'm a Hunter, you have to do as I say. We talked about this!"

"No, you talked. I didn't listen. You need me, Weissy, whether you know it or not."

"I absolutely do not!"

"Do too."

This was infantile. They were bickering like children and it was grating on her nerves. With a huff, Weiss shook her head, turning on her heel. She couldn't deal with this right now. "I could report you, you know. The penalty for civil disobedience isn't much, but you'd be in trouble with the Church. Do you want that?"

"Do you want to report me?" A chill raced down Weiss' spine hearing Yang's voice right in her ear. She jumped back, eyeing the Dimuran warily. "Look… The Grimm are gonna pop up sooner or later, okay?" That red tint was back in her eyes. What _was_ that? "You can't handle them on your own, and I'm not letting you die trying to prove something."

"What is my well-being of any concern to you? We've just met!"

"I already saved you once!" Yang shouted furiously. She took a step closer to Weiss. "I didn't do that so you can go and get yourself killed!"

A rogue Magi, known to kill people. Highly dangerous.

"You idiots are always trying to be heroes, but all it does in the end is get you killed! News flash, Weiss, you can't save anyone when you're dead!"

Was this heat coming from Yang? Weiss backpedaled further, feeling her hands reaching back for the wall. "I won't die, I can handle myself!"

"Bullshit! You don't know how many there are! You could get overrun! Or die trying to protect one of those assholes in town!"

"I won't die!"

"You don't know that!" Weiss cringed as a fist slammed into the rock beside her head. "I've seen enough of you idiots die!"

"You're not doing this alone. I'll leave after if you want me to, but not a minute sooner. Got that?" As if Weiss could force Yang to do anything. Giving a nod, the Dimuran smiled and freed her fist from the rock. "Sorry… You're just being a pain in the ass."

"It's… Okay." It wasn't, but right now Weiss was just trying to save face and not panic. "We… We should get going back."

They should, but something made both girls freeze in place. A low, deep rumbling nearby and the sound of rock shifting. Had Yang just weakened the tunnel? The look on their faces said it all; the entrance was much too far, they were in trouble. Weiss pulled herself from the wall and was poised to run when Yang grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Look!" At what? Their imminent demise? Weiss turned back to the wall and gaped as a stone slab receded into the ground, revealing another path behind it. Unlike the ones they had been in thus far this one was new, carefully carved and well lit. Completely out of place from the rest of the mines. And completely not meant for their eyes, Weiss guessed.

Freeing her arm, Weiss ignored Yang's word of warning and went into the hall. She examined the smooth, finished walls, running her fingers along the strangely cold rock. There were traces of magic in the stone.

"What is this…?" The hall continued further along and turned left up ahead. Weiss didn't know what they might find inside, and she certainly didn't expect what they saw at the end of the corridor. A large door blocked off the end, forged of metal, though not a kind Weiss knew. It was black as midnight and hummed as she drew closer to it.

Now that was something Weiss recognized. Slowly, she reached out to the door, her fingertips grazing along the surface. At her touch there was a faint flash of light, and at once an array of runes appeared on the door's surface.

"A sealing spell, and an advanced one at that."

"You can read that?" Weiss rolled her eyes, leaning in closer to inspect the writing.

"I'm a rune user, I would hope so. Though, these are advanced, far beyond what I'd expect to find in a place like this. These are the kinds of things you'd find in old tomes in the libraries in Vale." Ozpin would have a field day deciphering this.

A sealed door hidden away in the mines. Just what was it doing here? "So can you open it?"

Weiss glanced back at Yang and shook her head. "But you can read it, can't you? So you'd know how to open it!"

"I can, but that's not the issue. Why is it sealed? Think about it: what possible reason could anyone have for sealing a door here?"

"To keep people out?"

Was she really this dense? Weiss sighed and stepped back. "To keep something in. If I had to bet Lien on it, I'd say this might be where our Grimm are."

But if Grimm were sealed behind here then how had they attacked the town? Was it Grimm from another area? "We need to get back to town and ask about the door. I doubt anyone will be willing to talk, but someone might know about it." Weiss instructed.

"If they don't talk I can always beat it out of 'em!" Weiss shot Yang another icy glare. "Kidding! Kidding!"

Was it bad Weiss didn't completely believe Yang? "Come on, let's get back."

More and more questions. This job was turning out to be a real headache.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Questions would have to wait.

The moment they exited the tunnels and saw billowing smoke, Weiss knew something was wrong. The distant howls made matters even worse.

They had checked the forests. Not every inch, but enough to know if Grimm were present or not. So where had they come from? Had they been waiting for her and Yang to leave town? Or had they somehow overlooked the beasts?

"We have to get down there." Between them was a sheer drop, nearly a dozen meters, and a few hundred yards, separating the girls from the town. "If we run now we can make it."

"We won't make it in time. Not if we take the trail. Get on my back."

Did she hear Yang right? Weiss didn't move initially and yelped when her arm was grabbed. "Hey!"

Alarms started to go off when she found herself riding piggyback on the Dimuran. Then panic set in as they approached the cliff's edge. Looking down over Yang's shoulder she felt her blood run cold. Wind howled as it raced up the rock, chilling her to the bone. Or maybe that was the dread of knowing what was coming next.

"Don't you dare!"

Weiss tried screaming as they careened towards the ground, but her voice was pushed back in her throat. Yang was actually insane! They were going to die! Her arms clenched tight around the Dimuran's neck and eyes squeezed shut, bracing for the final, inevitable impact that would kill them. The rush of wind around them was deafening. They had just killed themselves.

A roar of flame and an intense heat at either side made Weiss open her eyes. Yang's hands had extended backwards and released an intense blast of fire, propelling them forward through the air. Another blast followed, and another. They were approaching town rapidly and descending at the same time, though it begged one question…

How were they going to land?

The ground raced up to meet them and Yang put both hands forward, releasing a steady surge of flame. The ground darkened and burned away under her magic, though it served its purpose. With a sudden jolt their momentum was stolen, and one final blast managed to right them. Yang stumbled as they landed yet somehow managed to hold onto Weiss, releasing the smaller woman only once they had met ground.

Any reprieve from their near-death experience is short lived. As Yang said before, they were out of the pan and into the fire.

Grimm surrounded Holbrook on all sides, and from what Weiss could see from where she stood, there must be a few dozen. The town's walls, already in shambles, held the Grimm at bay. Barely. A few had climbed over however by using their kin as a ladder of sorts.

"We need to secure the walls, make sure no Grimm are – "

Yang tore past Weiss, charging like a bat out of hell after the Grimm. Gods, this woman was ridiculous! Pulling Myrtenaster free she rushed after, watching as Yang caught a Creep by the tail and lifted it off its feet, pummeling the hapless creature into the dirt.

"No magic, Weiss! Use your sword!"

Easy for her to say, she could break apart rock with a single punch.

The walls were in dire need of help. A handful of residents had climbed up and were using pitchforks, shovels, anything they could to try and drive the Grimm back. It amounted to little more than annoying the beasts. While Yang began to draw some away from the town, Weiss went in to help protect it.

No magic. Right, what an absurd stipulation. Weiss would adhere to it, though, for as long as possible.

A man wielding a rake found his tool torn from his hands, being pulled from the wall and thrown down into the pack. Before a Creep could pounce on him, Weiss knocked it away with a flick of her rapier.

"Stay behind me!" Two more Creeps lunged towards her, mouths agape. She swat the first aside and blocked the second, pushing back and chasing. With a single step she struck repeatedly, breaking the bone plating on its head and piercing its skull. With a wet slop she freed her blade in time to deflect the claw of another, and with a pirouette she spun, catching a third in the throat.

Someone had once equated a battle to a dance. They likely hadn't meant it in the literal sense, though that didn't stop Weiss. Her movements were fluid as she raced around the outer walls, fending off any Grimm which dared trying to attack the panicked man.

Magic exhausted her quickly, but swordplay was much simpler. She had the stamina to keep this up for some time, and thankfully, she was making due with it. In mere minutes she had carved a gap in the Grimm's ranks, and at the wall a pair of men extended a rope ladder over the edge, waving them over.

"Go! I'll cover you!"

As if the man needed any extra encouragement. He was already on his feet and running when Weiss shouted to him, leaving her alone to face the Grimm.

Well, not completely alone. She found Yang among a crowd and marveled at how well the Dimuran was conducting herself, her sheer physical power proving more than a match for Grimm. She watched, mouth agape, as she caught a Beowolf's arm and tore it clean from its socket, sending it careening backwards into more Grimm with a kick before giving chase.

Weiss lacked that kind of strength, but she'd make up for it with speed and precision.

"Right… Just another job. You can do this."

Just her and Yang against a horde of Grimm. No big deal. Weiss took a breath before darting forward, immediately parrying a claw and returning with a thrust beneath the Beowolf's arm. She tore her sword up and cut through tissue, leaving the limb hanging uselessly on its side.

She was surrounded, though that worked to her advantage. Small and quick as she was she had little issue weaving in and out of attacks, and doing so left the Grimm haplessly fighting among themselves. Weiss allowed herself a smile hearing them snarling in frustration, snapping and attacking one another.

A claw swiped at her head and Weiss jumped into the air, landing on the outstretched limb and kicking the beast across the face. That didn't do much to harm it, but the blade buried between its eyes most certainly did. She jumped to another and landed on its back, driving her rapier up and into its back, between the shoulders, grabbing a handful of its fur and pulling hard. The beast roared and swung about wildly, swatting away its own kind before finally being silenced by a quick jab through its chest.

There were a lot of Grimm, more than she had ever encountered on her own. Though Yang was taking a good portion on her own Weiss still found herself pressed to make a dent; every time she felled one, two more appeared to take its place.

This wasn't going to work. They needed to use magic to wipe them out in one fell swoop. Yang had the power to do that, she was certain of it. And Weiss could take out more with a single spell too.

"Help us! Help!"

Weiss' head whipped around and she grit her teeth, racing towards the walls. The men on the wall were faring better now that they had drawn most of the horde away, but it wasn't the Grimm outside the walls they were contending with. Their backs were now to the wall looking in, and screams began to fill the air.

The Grimm had managed to get into the town.

Finding the rope ladder in the mud below the wall, Weiss spun and found a Beowolf chasing after her. Timing it, she jumped over its sweeping claws and used its head as a springboard, vaulting up onto the wall.

"Yang, take care of the Grimm here!" Even while fighting so many Yang was holding her own, throwing a thumbs-up her way mid-stride. Thank goodness she was here, this would be impossible alone.

Right now she had to focus on what was inside the town. Weiss jumped from the wall and rushed into the town center where three men were struggling to hold off a single Beowolf. Weiss darted in between them, pushing back its claw and striking its chest repeatedly. Staggered, she jumped and spun, cutting clean across its neck and relieving it of its head.

"Make sure women and children are somewhere safe!" All three men stood still, frozen in fear. They weren't used to this, no one ever was. Not unless you did it for a living. "People are going to die! Move!"

If they could just take care of one another then she could focus on fighting. But where had the Grimm broken in from? It didn't take long to get her answer, spotting the gates nearby, torn open and splintered. The few guards who remained were being pushed further in, and Weiss could see half a dozen corpses beneath the encroaching Grimm, bloodied and torn.

Weiss slipped through the ranks of the guards and dove right into the fray. Her sword caught a Creep's mouth and she pushed back as it bit down on the steel, wresting her blade from its jaw and returning it with a quick thrust. The Grimm shuddered and growled pitifully before slumping down, only to be replaced by yet another.

"Don't let them off the main road! Keep them together!" If Grimm broke through then the town would be in disarray, more than it already was. She counted only six guards with her when she rushed in, and everyone looked ragged and worn, clearly already at their limits.

Yang could handle beyond the walls. She needed to. Weiss exhaled slowly and ducked beneath a pair of strikes, lashing out with several of her own. The lone saving grace was the gates, while broken, were not completely open. The Grimm stuffed themselves trying to break through, and the few which trickled in were dispatched with ease.

Gods there were a lot. And though she'd used no magic, the wear and tear of combat was beginning to take its toll on Weiss. Where she easily punctured hides before she could only break the skin now, creating superficial wounds at best before being forced to draw back. The guards weren't faring much better, and Weiss had to scramble to save one from being mauled by a Creep.

More Grimm were beginning to pour in now too. The door had been pushed open and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold off the swarm. She needed to use magic. There was no way she could hold off so many with just her sword alone. Weiss raised a hand and carved a series of runes, the air around her glowing and chilling at once. A single spell could freeze half the group in place, and one more could finish them off.

So focused on the Grimm in front of her she failed to notice the Beowolf at her back. She heard its snarl and barely turned to watch a guard throw himself between her and the beast, sword raised to catch its claw.

It didn't work. The force of the attack snapped the sword and Weiss watched the Beowolf's claws rake through the guard's torso, digging deep into his shoulder and tearing him in two. Blood pooled quickly and spattered against her as the beast let out a furious roar.

Around her, others sounded off as well. They were being boxed in as the numbers continued to swell. Weiss and the remaining guards backed into one another and she found herself trembling once again. Her eyes darted among the Grimm around them, watching for any to make a move. Just one spell was all she needed. She could end this here and now.

Then a loud screech dashed any hopes she'd had of victory. The gates, already battered to hell, exploded. The force of whatever struck threw Grimm into the air, crashing into buildings and walls. Weiss might have counted them fortunate had she not seen what was making its way into the town now.

A Deathstalker had joined the Grimm's ranks. With another chilling screech, Weiss released a spell and incinerated a small group of Grimm.

Then everything went to hell.

* * *

 **Slightly shorter chapter this time, but then I think the frequent uploads can excuse that.**

 **Next chapter is definitely going to take a few days at the very least as I work out some finer details and try to get everything right for it. Look forward to it, going to be a lot happening! :D**


	6. Book 1 - Chapter 6

**Stop posting daily they said. You're going to go insane, they said. Jokes on them, I'm already crazy!**

 **I just figured keep the gravy train rolling! Sooner or later the madness has to stop... Right?**

* * *

"Hold them at the gates!"

"Reinforce the left side! Move!"

"Damn it, we need help!"

Voices crashed down around Weiss as she squared off with the Deathstalker. She couldn't help the others right now; she wasn't so sure she could even help herself. The beast was large as a house and far more lethal than anything she had fought today. One misstep and it could spell the end of her.

"Drive them back! Don't let them past!"

Weiss darted between an outstretched claw and tried to attack the head, being driven back by the stinger. The second claw nearly grabbed her, and may well have if not for a Creep getting in its way. The Grimm were still as disorganized as ever, but so were they. The few guards who remained were struggling to hold off the remaining horde and they were all on their last legs.

They needed Yang. She couldn't do this on her own, it was too much. A rune was carved and Weiss froze the Deathstalker's claw in place, her heart sinking watching it simply tear free from the casing. She couldn't let it get any further. If this thing reached the center of town then Holbrook would be lost.

"Don't fall back! Keep them here!" Weiss' shouts amounted to little as she looked back, seeing two more guards go down. She rushed to help one and barely managed to save him, but she could do nothing as another was torn apart. The Deathstalker let out another shriek and swung its tail at the remaining guards, swatting them aside like flies.

"No. No, no no no." Three runes were carved and Weiss unleashed a barrage of ice, striking several Grimm and tearing them to ribbons. A Creep slammed into her back, knocking her to the ground, and a second almost sank its teeth into her shoulder. She drove her rapier through the first and wove a rune into the second, watching it erupt into flames.

A Beowolf had slipped through and made it to the lone warehouse in town, right where the residents were huddled inside. Weiss rolled beneath the Deathstalker's claw and bolted towards the warehouse, finding herself cut off by another trio of Grimm.

Hastily, she wove a rune in the air before her, rushing to complete the spell as two Beowolves closed in. She wasn't going to finish them in time, though thankfully she didn't have to. A flash of yellow streaked across her vision and Yang threw herself into one, knocking both away.

"I said no magic!"

"Why?! Why can't I cast spells?!" Yang didn't answer as she wrestled with the two Grimm, and Weiss quickly found herself contending with another.

No magic indeed. Whatever Yang's preoccupation with it was, spells were the only way they'd get through this. Weiss wove a rune and swiped her fingers along Myrtenaster's edge, imbuing the blade in a light blue glow. Taking a single deep breath she kicked off and darted towards the Grimm at the gates, while Yang dealt with the one at the warehouse.

Her lungs ached and limbs burned as she wove through the creatures. Each strike, while dulled by fatigue, froze on contact. Slowing the Grimm made it easier for her to land a decisive blow, and now that Yang was involved they were making headway. Though they were far from finished.

The Deathstalker remained, untouched and the single largest threat against Holbrook. Slaying Grimm was a double-edged sword; their numbers were reduced, but the ease with which the Deathstalker could move grew. Its size amounted to little when crowded, but when in an open town?

Weiss wasn't sure if they could handle this.

She heard the snapping of bone and the tearing of cartilage, spotting Yang throwing aside a broken Grimm. It was the last of the smaller variants, but the Deathstalker loomed large. And now there was nothing to inhibit its movements.

"Hey, you stupid fucking spider thing! Over here!" Yang jumped up and down, waving her arms. "Come get a piece of this!" Weiss got a good look at the Dimuran in that moment and noticed the gash along her arm, as well as blood trickling down her face. Seems like she hadn't made it through the horde completely unscathed.

The Grimm was lured in, turning its back to Weiss and skittering after Yang. A wide swipe tore through a stall, and its stinger destroyed a cart, smashing countless goods along with it.

"Any time you wanna do something, Weiss!"

What in the hell was she supposed to do against that? She needed to think, there was a way to kill them, she knew there was. Nearly all of the beast was covered in thick plating, leaving few areas to attack, none of which were easy to reach. It was difficult to kill, though not impossible.

If they could bypass its armor entirely though. "Yang, lead it to the gates!"

The Dimuran nodded and ran right to the Deathstalker, sliding under its claws and smashing her fists against its face before jumping onto its back and rushing away. Yang had said no magic, but there was no easier way to kill this than by using some. She could get over her absurd reservations, there was a town at risk here.

Weiss stuck Myrtenaster into the ground, using it as a centerpiece as she began to carve runes. Fire aspect, air aspect, she wove them in a circle around her blade. The more runes, the more potent the spell, and the bigger the drain on its user. A spell this size would likely leave her completely drained. Or it could kill her outright.

Then again, she wasn't the one that would be casting a spell. She watched as Yang lured the Deathstalker into the ruined gates, quickly finding itself without space to maneuver. It would cost the town their gates, but if it meant saving everyone here…

"Get over here, now!" They only had one chance at this, if the beast moved too soon then they couldn't use the spell. Yang was back at her side and her face reddened furiously seeing the runes.

"What did I just - "

"Do you want to save this town or not?!" Weiss wasn't going to last much longer, and she could see Yang was struggling too. "When I give the word, cast a spell through my runes!"

"We're not using magic!"

Weiss grit her teeth and freed her sword, using it as the centerpiece to aim the circle. "Three… Two… One…"

"Weiss, we're not using magic!"

"FIRE!"

The Deathstalker had turned and was charging at them, all eight eyes trained on the two Magi. Yang let out a frustrated snarled and ignited her hand, stepping in and releasing a burst of flame into the runes. The engravings lit up on contact and Yang's blast, large already, bloomed into a massive cloud of flame.

All the armor in the world wasn't going to help against this. Weiss watched as the Deathstalker vanished within the torrent, its screeches hardly audible over the roar of the fire. In a frenzy it threw itself about trying to shake off the flames, striking out blindly. It was a futile effort, and with no small amount of relief they saw it collapse, its tail swaying weakly.

What remained was hardly recognizable. Flesh and bone had been burned away, and the stinger, no longer connected to the body, simply fell to the wayside. The flames ate away at what little remained, leaving naught but a large, black scorched mark in the road.

The final Grimm was defeated. They had actually done it. Somehow, they had saved Holbrook.

"We… We did it…" Weiss could almost laugh if she weren't so exhausted. "Yang, we actually won. We - "

Something hard struck her in the cheek and spun her around, sending her to the dirt. Seeing stars, she groaned and gingerly brought a hand up to her face. When she looked up she saw Yang glaring down at her, eyes red and trembling with rage.

"I said no magic! Don't you know how to listen!?"

Still with that? "We saved the town, Yang! I don't see what the problem is!"

"Of course you don't! You're a complete idiot, that's why! You… Ugh!" The Dimuran growled and kicked a charred board. "These people are fucked because of you! Because of us!"

"I… I don't understand." They had saved the town. The people were alive. Well… most of them were alive. Weiss shook her head and began to stand, being helped as Yang grabbed her by the collar. It wasn't until she was lifted off her feet and held that she appreciated just how much taller the other woman was.

"If more Grimm show up then it's _your_ fault. We could have done that without magic! Now the town's finished!" She shook her head, baring her fangs and shaking Weiss. "Are all Schnee this fucking stupid and stubborn?!"

Stumbling as she was thrown back, Weiss rubbed her throat. "What's the problem? We saved them! What does it matter if we used magic or not?" There was something Yang wasn't telling her, she knew it. What would make her so averse to using spells? "Are you afraid of your own magic? Is that it? Why won't you let me use it?"

The doors to the warehouse opened, a blessing in disguise, and the townsfolk slowly crept out. Weiss' throat tightened as the loved ones of the fallen spotted them littered about, and the collective look of horror on the residents faces. The town might be saved, but at what cost? Of the men who had fought only two remained, and both were likely never picking up a sword again.

Technically they had saved the town, so why did Weiss feel like they had failed? She turned to try and address Yang only to find her storming off towards the gates. When she tried to call after her, she found herself drowned out by the shouts of the residents. They rushed over, panicked, elated, and thanked and congratulated Weiss.

With a half hearted smile she reassured the townsfolk, trying to break from the crowd and go after Yang. The Dimuran was already gone though, and likely for good. She had told Yang they were through once Holbrook was saved. She hadn't expected the blonde to take it to heart.

Someone began to shout out orders, and those who were able began to get to work. The gate would have to be replaced entirely, but that was hardly their first concern. There were wounded to tend to and, Weiss noted somberly, graves to be dug.

A firm hand clasped her shoulder and Weiss turned, surprised to see the smiling face of the carpenter from before. "I guess we owe you and yours an apology."

"No… It… It was nothing."

"Nothing? We're alive because of you! Gods, I was an idiot to send you away! Forgive me!" Those still nearby hung their heads in shame, but it was Weiss who felt the worst. She shouldn't be thanked, not for this. It was hardly a success when half a dozen people died.

People had died. There were those still mourning losses and yet these people thanked her. "You're our hero! How can we repay you?" Hero? Weiss wanted to vomit.

Holbrook had survived the horde, though it wasn't out of the woods just yet. More Grimm could appear yet, and weakened as it was, Weiss had no choice but to remain in town. Come tomorrow she could leave, maybe, if no more Grimm came. Even then it depended on how drained she would be from today's skirmish.

Carts and crates were piled high at the gate as a makeshift barricade for the evening, and the town had all gathered together to pay their final respects to those lost. Weiss had been asked to attend but she'd politely turned it down, retreating to the solitude of the town's tavern. Alone, she nursed at a mug of some awful liquid, every sip burning in her throat.

How was she going to ever leave in good conscience? Grimm would appear in town sooner or later. It wasn't a question of if, but when; Glenn would open up and the town would be lost. Today's victory meant nothing in the face of the inevitable slaughter.

Weiss shifted in her seat, every fiber of her body screaming at the slightest movement. She might have avoided any sickness, but the fatigue of the battle had begun to set in. It would be days until she felt better, and that was if no Grimm came tonight or tomorrow. Then it would simply be back to the nearest clerk and right to another job.

The door to the tavern opened and Weiss ignored it, wallowing in her drink. She didn't want company, not now. She was tired of these people thanking her when she felt she didn't deserve it. She even felt a slight bit guilty that the grieving few didn't blame her, but instead thanked her for fighting with them.

"Schnee."

Weiss' eyebrows raised hearing the voice and she set down her mug, turning to face Yang. She looked no better than earlier, clearly not having had the chance to clean up like she had.

"Yang…? What are you doing back here?"

The Dimuran smiled, just barely, and sat herself in an empty chair at the table. "Weiss, we need to talk."

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Not long after Yang had entered the tavern had it begun to fill. The citizens were exhausted, and it seemed Weiss had not been the only person to think of drinking away her stress. People were just as keen to speak to their saviors, making any conversation between Weiss and Yang impossible. Excusing themselves, the Magi headed upstairs, finding an empty room to speak in private.

Even inside the room it was difficult to escape the noise. In an effort to raise spirits some people had produced instruments, and a half-hearted celebration was thrown. Another day alive. Let them have this, Weiss thought ruefully, for who knows how long it might last.

Weiss wished she could be down among the revelry. The tension in the room was palpable, and watching Yang pacing did little to calm her nerves. That the door had been locked upon entering didn't help either. Her eyes never left Yang, watching her every move. What was so important that they'd locked themselves away?

It felt like she sat in silence for an eternity. "Hey Weiss?" She perked up when Yang finally spoke, all ears. "What do you know about magic?"

Not the first thing she expected to be asked. "Magic is the physical manifestation of our will on the world. Spells are performed by manipulating elements, and the limit on one's ability to cast depends on your endurance, commonly referred to by scholars as our 'aura.'" Elementary information, something even the most novice of Magi knew.

"Kay, so you know the basic-basics. So, do you know where magic comes from?"

"I'm not sure I understand. It's by manipulating those energies I spoke of, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but where do those energies come from?" Yang pressed. "I mean… They don't just pop in outta nowhere, you know? It's gotta come from somewhere."

"Magic is born of faith. We pray to the gods, and the gods bestow magic unto us." Weiss recited the Church's mantra, closing her eyes. She could picture Ozpin at his lectern now, mug in hand. "The gods help us fight Grimm in exchange for our devotion. It's why the Church carries out so many sermons."

Yang mimicked a buzzer, crossing her arms. "Wrong! That's a load of crap that the Church feeds you guys. You seriously think we get magic just because we pray to some gods? If these gods are so great then why aren't they just killing the Grimm for us?"

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? They don't meddle in our affairs, that's why! And I'd watch what you're saying, it's heresy."

"Praying for magic is a crock of shit." Yang continued. "You don't go to Church and pray for magic, you do it because that's what you're told to do. All those people are just sheep, running around and putting their trust in something that doesn't exist."

Yang sneered. "And you Hunters? You're like little puppets, and the Church is pulling your strings." She picked Myrtenaster up, ignoring Weiss' protest as she examined it.

"You're lying. This is just some crackpot conspiracy. Did you hit your head while we were fighting?" Weiss shook her head and stood, hands on her hips as she scrutinized Yang. "What reason would I have to believe any of this? What you're saying is nonsense."

"A little birdie told me. Look, it doesn't matter how I know, what matters is I know it. And, if you can stop being so damn stubborn for, like, two seconds, I can help you."

This all sounded completely farfetched. Where did magic come from then? Sure, the explanation for it before wasn't exactly concrete, but then this was _magic_ they were talking about. Of course they didn't understand all of it.

"You were kinda right, so kudos! Spells are made from Magi, that's us, manipulating energy in the world. There's all sorts of neat things you can do with it. There's elemental magic, healing magic, scrying… Loads of stuff! Point is, magic's pretty damn useful, but it's got a really nasty side to it too, one that they never teach ya in the Church."

Yang smiled darkly, examining Myrtenaster. She ran a finger along the blade and Weiss bristled. "Do you know why Grimm always show up wherever Hunters do?"

"Because slaying Grimm acts as a beacon to others. As does negativity." She leaned back as her own weapon was pointed in her face.

"Wrong-o! That's just more shit the Church feeds you guys. I mean I guess it's really not your fault, since they've lied to you your whole life. But uh… Yeah, negativity is crap, and the whole fighting thing is… Kind of true?"

What did she mean "kind of true"? Weiss felt like she was being given the runaround. "Just get to the point already, my patience is wearing thin."

"My point, Weissy, is that negativity and killing Grimm isn't what attracts Grimm. Magic attracts Grimm. Think about it! You go on a job, to some town or whatever, and find like three or four of the things wandering around. You show up, the good little Hunter you are, and start killing them off. With magic. Still with me?"

Yang smirked and slung Myrtenaster over her shoulder. "Well, hate to tell you, but it's the magic the Church teaches you that attracts more Grimm. Hell, it's why they're even there in the first place!"

"That's absurd! The way you put it makes it sound like the Church is causing Grimm to spawn!"

"You're a smart girl, right? Think about it! The Church has Hunters, the only people who can kill Grimm. Well, easily. And people need Hunters. A little bit of magic sprinkled here and there, Grimm show up. Hunters come to the rescue, kill all the Grimm, and the people owe the Church a big one."

The more Yang delved into this wild fantasy of hers… The less and less absurd it sounded. Though it could all simply be pure convenience. There was no more reason to suspect Grimm spawning had anything to do with magic than it did simply slaying the Grimm themselves. Without proof Weiss couldn't buy it.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. You're saying that the Church, the force of good in the kingdoms, is secretly conspiring to manipulate everyone by using Hunters and Grimm. And this big, dark secret is something you just so happened upon."

" _We_ happened upon it. I'm actually kinda new to this myself." We? Who was we? Yang smiled proudly, like a parent watching their child take her first steps. "And that's _exactly_ what I'm saying! So you believe me?"

"Not in the slightest."

How could she? It flew in the face of everything she knew, everything she had been taught. It contradicted generations of research, all of the studying they had done, everything. Weiss shook her head. "I have no reason to believe a single thing you're telling me. Frankly, the only thing I find even remotely plausible is that you suffered a head injury."

"So you gonna turn me in? Commit me to one of those crazy houses?" Yang grimaced and shook her head. "I heard those places totally suck. It's like prison, only worse. So uh… If I can not go there…"

Yang probably needed to be locked up with the drivel she was spouting. "No, I won't. But I am keeping an eye on you. I don't need you causing trouble."

"Cool! Because there's something else I wanna talk about!" The Dimuran exclaimed, completely ignoring the small threat.

Oh great, more nonsense. "Is this going to be as ridiculous as what you just told me?"

"Nope! Actually I think you're gonna like this one." Yang smiled proudly. "I went back and checked that door. Still sealed tight, but I'm pretty sure that's where the Grimm came from. Or where they're being held."

Curious, but nothing Weiss didn't already know. "Held…? You mean they're being trapped there, right? What of it?"

"No, I mean someone's holding them there, like uh… Like pets. That seal wasn't to keep Grimm in, otherwise how would all of the ones we fought have gotten out? I think that seal is to keep people out."

"Okay… But why? To prevent someone from accidentally releasing the Grimm?"

"That… Or so people can't see what's going on inside. If you're not gonna, you know, kill me in my sleep or anything, I wanna go check that door again tomorrow. And I'll need your help opening it."

Weiss didn't know what to think. On one hand Yang could be trying to trick her and get after something sealed away. Though on the other hand she had fought tooth and nail to help protect Holbrook. Either she was a very convincing actress, or her intentions weren't as malicious as Weiss thought.

"If there are Grimm inside, we destroy them. I'm not risking another attack on the town."

"Don't worry! If there are more Grimm I'll blow 'em away myself, promise!"

A promise from a conspiracy theorist. If nothing else Yang knew how to keep things interesting. Weiss shook her head, collecting her things and heading for the door. "I'm not leaving, and we'll go to the door tomorrow. But we are certainly not sharing a room together. I don't trust you."

Yang smiled innocently and shrugged. "Hey, no offense taken, I get it! Crazy lady spouting off all sorts of weird stuff, probably don't wanna be anywhere near me. I'd be wary too!"

Not even going to try defending herself then? Whatever, Weiss was much too drained continue. "Goodnight, Yang. See you in the morning."

Though if the Dimuran decided to skip town tonight that would be just fine too.

* * *

 **Let's find out what's behind door number one! I hope it's a puppy!**

 **Next update... I'm not going to say tomorrow, but it might be tomorrow. My fingers may also fall off, so we'll see!**


	7. Book 1 - Chapter 7

**And the train keeps on rolling! I'd comment more here, but running off very little sleep. Here's hoping this chapter isn't plagued with spelling and grammar errors!**

* * *

Did the gods weep? Did they even care what mortals did, whether they lived or died? She had liked to think so. Weiss had believed that magic had been bestowed upon them by sympathetic gods, a gift to wash away the blight that was the Grimm.

Then Yang had planted a seed of doubt and it was all she could think of. Restless, sleep had not come easily, and when it did it was fleeting. With her mind racing as it was Weiss couldn't possibly sleep, and so she had gone into town. Residents were up before the sun, hard at work repairing what damage they could.

One boon of early rising was the chance to speak with some residents, and ask about the sealed door. No one she spoke to could tell her anything about it, and indeed, no one was even aware of its existence. They had more things to worry about right now than some secret passage.

These people went about their day not because it they were not grieving - they would be grieving for some time - but because this was habit. Grimm would attack, people died, they would rebuild. Weiss had to wonder what Holbrook had looked like years ago.

Most towns this far removed from the capital hardly lasted 5 years. That Holbrook had remained standing so close to Mount Glenn was a testament to the people's tenacity. Or perhaps their idiocy, Weiss couldn't decide which.

By the time Yang joined her outside the sun had just begun to rise into the sky. Though the Dimuran had slept she didn't seem much better, decidedly less peppy than before. Then again it was dreadfully early.

They shared a cold breakfast with some of the residents, exchanging light conversation as they ate. While the townsfolk began to rebuild their lives, Weiss and Yang had yet more work to do.

The trek up to the tunnels was not a long one, but fatigued as they were, it may as well have been miles. Weiss signaled for a break at the mouth of the tunnel, and again once they reached the door. A day full of fighting and now this? Weiss counted their blessings no Grimm had spawned overnight.

The door was just as they had left it the day before. On approach the runes came to life, a dull hum reaching Weiss' ears. Whatever lay beyond this door could well prove to be Holbrook's, and other nearby towns' salvation. With nothing but time, she began to inspect the handiwork before her. Several moments later and Weiss felt confident it was within her ability.

"A three layer encryption, no doubt imbued with some kind of failsafe. And judging by the nature of the runes used, whoever made this is highly trained in their use."

"... But you can open it right?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Would we be here if I couldn't? Just make sure nothing tries to kill us while I work, won't you?"

The runes were complex, far beyond what she used in her own spells. Where hers signified an element these were more general in application. She could crack the code, though it would take a while.

After just a few minutes Yang let out a groan. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Well it depends… Do you want me to rush, and potentially set off whatever spell they've tied into the seal? Or do you want me to be safe?"

The Dimuran whistled. "Oh boy, you sure know how to make a hard choice!"

"It was rhetorical. Now please, be quiet while I work." One wrong move and something could go terribly wrong. Seals were doubly potent when a spell was concealed in them, making any would-be thieves or prying eyes especially careful.

Weiss' eyes shone blue as she worked on the runes, light reflecting off her eyes. One by one she deactivated them, a meticulous labor. To disable a rune meant applying its counterpart, a sort of balancing system. All runes originated from an ancient language, and the more one knew, the more spells one could perform.

Her knowledge of the runic system was extensive, which was fortunate for them. Save for two she handily disabled every rune on the seal. The remaining ones were characters she knew, but did not know their opposites.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Weiss stepped back and stared at the door, willing it to give her the answers. "So close… But those two are obnoxious."

"Here, let me take a look." Weiss was dubious as Yang eased her aside, staring at the markings intently. The Schnee girl let out an impatient sigh and shook her head.

"Yang, it takes years and years of study to even begin to understand the runic system." Weiss listed off on her fingers. "There are different combinations which can alter a rune's applications, not to mention needing a fundamental understanding of what each separate rune is capable of. Without that training - "

"Got it! You need the runes for "speech" and "fate"."

Weiss blinked, dumbstruck. "I'm sorry… Come again?" She looked to the door again and felt like she'd been slapped in the face. Yang was right. "Since when can you read runes?"

Yang stood tall and beamed, a hand on her chest. "You never asked! Honestly I can't read that many, but I know these two! Saw 'em in a book once! Or maybe it was a scroll… A letter?"

Weiss carefully transcribed the two runes on the door, jaw dropping watching the final pair dispel. Yang had actually been right, she noted with no small degree of awe. "How did you know that…?"

"Like I said, read it somewhere once!" Yang clapped her hands as the seal faded. She pried her fingers into the crack down the middle and with a grunt of effort parted them, revealing a staircase. "Huh… This keeps getting weirder and weirder."

This was most certainly not part of the mines. Weiss peered into the darkness and took her first step down. When her hand touched the wall a blue glow suddenly erupted from the stone, a trail of markings racing down into the depths below. Well, there went their discretion.

The stairs wound down and they descended for what felt like a hundred feet. The air had become notably cooler than before, almost to the point of seeing their breath. Weiss pulled her cloak tighter around herself, jealous that Yang didn't seem to be fazed at all.

"Let me guess." Weiss mumbled as she hugged herself. "Your magic keeps your warm."

Yang grinned broadly. "Jealous?"

"N-No…" The shivering didn't help any and Weiss scowled while Yang laughed at her expense. "Why is it so cold? Dust, it's like winter in here." She hadn't experienced this degree of cold since she'd been home in Atlas.

The next step felt oddly flexible as her foot sank down on it. Weiss immediately stopped, a dull grinding sound catching her ears. That couldn't be good. Before she could even utter a word of warning the ground beneath her suddenly gave way, and for a moment she was weightless before dropping through a hole in the stairs.

She'd have plummeted down had Yang not caught her by the cloak. Hanging precariously, she looked down and paled, a long fall awaiting her. "Don't let go of me!"

"Ngh… Wasn't planning on it!" Yang clenched her teeth and her muscles strained visibly as she struggled to lift Weiss. When the Schnee looked up and saw Yang hanging onto the stairs by one hand, partly in the gap as well, her blood ran cold.

"J-Just let me go, I can break my fall."

Yang scoffed and tried to pull them up. "Yeah, how you gonna do that? With your head?"

"I don't know! I… I can use a spell!"

"And what? Bring Grimm crashing down on us too? No way Weiss. Just…"

The last thing either of them wanted to hear was stone breaking away. Weiss looked up and saw the stairs beginning to crumble under their combined weight. "Yang! Do something!"

Weiss yelped when she was suddenly lifted and thrown, grabbing desperately onto the steps. The stone broke away behind her and she turned, eyes widening seeing Yang falling. "Yang!"

The Dimuran avoided any serious injury with a burst of flame, but she still took a nasty fall. Weiss' breath caught in her throat until she saw Yang slowly get to her feet, waving up. "Are you alright?!"

A stupid question in hindsight; of course Yang wasn't alright, she'd just fallen almost four stories straight down. It was a miracle she was even up at all. "Good, I'm good! I think."

"Can you get back up?" The Dimuran looked around and shook her head.

"Not happening! There's a door down here though, I'm gonna see where it leads! Just go on ahead, and be careful!"

"You too! Don't do anything stupid!"

Right. Careful. Weiss hissed through her teeth as she pulled herself up and sat on the edge, heart pounding erratically in her chest. That was much too close for comfort. Who designed a staircase to collapse like that?! Of all the underhanded, obnoxious tricks…

Once she'd collected herself and her nerves settled, Weiss continued down the stairs. At the end was another door, surrounded by an ornate frame. She approached carefully, not wanting another surprise, and was pleased to find no runes sealing this one. With Yang currently lost down below she was on her own here. Taking a short breath she nodded to herself, giving the door a push.

It offered little in the way of resistance as Weiss slowly eased it open, peeking inside. A queer green light seeped through the cracked door, and she listened for any movements inside. Once certain she wasn't about to explode, she opened the door completely and stepped inside. She had expected to find… Well she wasn't sure _what_ to expect.

A room full of Grimm was the last thing on her mind. Weiss drew Myrtenaster and prepared for a fight until she noticed something peculiar. The room was full of Grimm, but they were all not moving. Encased in some kind of container, Weiss glanced around before slowly approaching.

Her hand brushed against the container and she found it to be glass, albeit very cold glass. The Grimm inside made no movements even as she drew near, and Weiss noted the strange liquid that the beast was suspended in. A look around her showed there were perhaps a dozen more containers just like this one. Each one housing some variant of Grimm.

Moving further into the room revealed shelves lined with containers, and to Weiss' horror, the containers held body parts. Severed hands and feet, organs, and even a few heads. "What in the world is this…?"

At the center of the room lay a large table, and on top was an array of books, tomes and papers. Much of it made little sense, using anatomical terms that were well beyond Weiss. She sifted through whatever she could get her hands on, freezing as she found a single sheet. It didn't say much, but the large print on the head of the sheet had grabbed her attention.

"Grimm subjugation..." Weiss read aloud, frowning deeply. Was such a thing even possible? She looked over the letter carefully, color draining from her face as she took everything in.

 _Application of command runes on Grimm appears promising. Select combinations are proven to impose basic control upon Grimm, though some will is retained. Beasts do appear to be able to self-govern. The extent of this will is unknown, will pursue further to test their threshold._

The page described the process, but that wasn't what had Weiss so concerned. _I've done it! A Beowolf was made docile by my commands earlier today. Further tests show proof of concept. A few more trials and I should have be able to command multiple Grimm with ease._

This was… It seemed like something out of a fairy tale. Commanding Grimm? That wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Ozpin needed to see this, or someone, anyone at the Church. Whatever was going on here couldn't continue.

"Ah… I was wondering who had managed to get passed my seal. It would make sense that a Schnee was responsible."

Weiss drew her weapon and spun quickly. A lone figure had entered the room with her. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Clad in a long crimson robe that dragged behind him, the old Muran smiled.

"What am I doing here? Why, this is my lab, young lady. I should be asking you that."

Weiss kept her weapon trained on the man as he walked closer, slowly backing away herself. "You're trying to control Grimm?" The man stopped and finally noticed the paper in her hand. He smiled and laughed.

"Trying? My child, no, I am not _trying_ to control Grimm. I _am_ controlling them. Did you not just read my notes? I've achieved what no one thought to be possible!"

This was… Pure insanity. "People cannot control Grimm. Whatever you're doing here… It must stop! Under jurisdiction of the Church - "

"The Church? The Church?" The man howled with laughter. "Miss Schnee, who do you think sanctioned these experiments, hm? Who do you suppose asked me to test these spells?" Weiss' veins ran cold.

"I admit that the nature of my experiments have become a bit… Beyond what they deemed "ethical", but one cannot argue with results. The power to wield Grimm as weapons. Just think of it! With mastery of Grimm and magic both, I could be unstoppable!"

What drove a man to this level of depravity? To levels that he'd think using Grimm as tools was acceptable? "Grimm are monsters, nothing more! They do nothing but kill and bring despair! A town nearby was nearly wiped out because of them, and you mean to tell me you want to use those things?!"

"Ah yes, you must mean Holbrook? A shame, that. And I was so certain the experiment would be a success."

"Experiment…?" The man smiled sickeningly. "What are you talking about?! What experiment? What did you do?" Why was he smiling? What was there to be proud of? "People died because of that attack! How can you stand there with that smile on your face?"

"Because, child, the experiment was still worthwhile. Those Grimm didn't randomly attack Holbrook. I ordered them to. You would be amazed how easily those mindless creatures can be made to heel to a superior master."

"But why am I explaining myself to you? You have been nothing but a nuisance, Miss Schnee. Though I do believe I have a use for you yet!" Weiss' watched on in silent shock as the man wove runes before him, hastily raising some of her own. His spell went off first, though it wasn't aimed for her.

A surge of energy struck one of the tanks and the Grimm inside slowly began to awaken. Weiss turned and fired her spell instead at the tank, shattering the glass and striking the Grimm within. The creature was thrown against the wall, its tall, spindly body crumpling on impact. Had she killed it?

"My my, you're a Schnee with that weak of magic? How disappointing. Perhaps this test won't be as fruitful as I had hoped."

The Grimm slowly began to move. Every movement was sharp and unnatural, with an audible crack as its limbs stretched. The being rolled its neck before its head snapped to the side, red eyes flaring to life and training themselves on Weiss. It almost looked human apart from the massive horns protruding from its forehead, and the telltale bone plating on its face.

Its jaw unhinged and it released the most awful screech Weiss had ever heard. Her hands shot up to her ears and she grit her teeth, trying desperately to drown out the sound. Something struck her suddenly and threw her across the room, colliding hard with a bookshelf and collapsing before it.

The man's enthusiasm glowed as he watched Weiss hide behind a counter to avoid another strike. "Let us see what is more capable! The Church's beloved Hunter, or my dear pet!"

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Weiss flipped over the Grimm's arm, falling and rolling to avoid the second. It had yet to move from where it had fallen yet still managed to attack. The way its arms extended, the high-pitched shriek it emitted every time she struck it. Just what was this thing?

The man in the robe cast another series of runes and Weiss countered with her own. Fireballs met in midair and exploded. Again the Grimm lunged out, grabbing a hold of her leg and dragging her across the floor. Myrtenaster was driven into its forearm and the beast howled, letting go and swinging back out.

She couldn't get close, and any attempts at magic were nullified by the madman in the robes. She needed something else. Ice, she always fell back on ice. A flash freeze would rob the creature of its dexterity and prevent it from attacking. Ice was applied to her blade and she waited for the next attack. It swung, and Weiss deftly ducked beneath the arm, slashing at the outstretched limb. Ice quickly encased the wound and weighed the limb down.

Another limb stretched out and Weiss ducked beneath it, racing under and towards the Grimm. The man tried to attack with a spell but she used the beast's body as a shield, getting in close enough to strike. With a single, quick thrust she pushed the sword up and into its chest, unleashing the rune immediately. Ice erupted from the wound and spread over the Grimm's body, encasing it.

When she pulled the rapier free it shattered the ice, causing the Grimm to crumble. She stepped back, smiling despite her labored breathing. "That was it? Seems like your pet could use some work."

"Oh no, you've slain it. Whatever shall I do! Oh wait, I know!" Weiss gasped as something cold grabbed her leg, pulled down to the ground before being suddenly lifted upside down. The ice she'd shattered had begun to reform, the Grimm piecing itself together. She tried to run the Grimm through, astonished to see its body reform harmlessly around her weapon.

She was thrown across the room and into a table, bouncing off the surface and collapsing beside it. "Do you think I wouldn't prepare for a Hunter? I'm afraid you'll find your magic ineffective against this creature, Miss Schnee!"

"Don't be ridiculous… All Grimm have a weakness." Weiss grabbed the table and pulled, collapsing with a groan. Gods did her chest ache, and upon clutching it she felt a warmth through her clothing. So a flash freeze wouldn't work. What kind of Grimm could reform after being killed?

Inhaling sharply, Weiss rose to her feet. The Grimm reformed and had begun to move now, lumbering towards her, dragging its arms behind it. The way it moved was unnerving, and the vacant stare… It was definitely Grimm though, she was certain of it. And Hunters were trained to slay Grimm.

With speed befitting something far more lithe the Grimm charged at Weiss. She waited until it drew near and knocked aside its claw, striking its torso repeatedly. She ducked beneath another, weaving in and out of its errant strikes, unleashing a barrage of thrusts whenever she could.

"All you're doing is pestering it, child!"

Infuriatingly, the man was right. She tore into the Grimm's flesh only to watch it reform around the wound. Shame her injuries didn't mend like that. Sidestepping a claw she pinned it underfoot, running Myrtanster through it. Weaving a rune before herself she unleashed a blast of flame point blank, engulfing the upper half of the Grimm. Flesh melted away and it went limp beneath her.

She wove another rune, and a third. She incinerated flesh as it quivered and bubbled, erasing it entirely. No Grimm was immune, she'd prove it. On the fourth spell she managed to erase all trace of the creature completely. And expend nearly all her strength.

"I take it back… Well done! It appears I've further work to do. Thank you for that invaluable lesson." Weiss staggered towards him, her hand at her side and Myrtenaster pointed towards the figure.

She had just about had it with this man. "As I was saying… Under the authority of the Church, you are hereby under arrest." Her footing nearly went and she caught herself on a shelf, exhaling painfully as a pain shot up her side.

"I think not. I've far too much work to do to go to prison. I'll give you a consolation prize however! Something to commend your efforts!" A series of runes appeared and released bursts of magic, igniting each of the tanks. "Let's see how you fare against three! Surely a Schnee can handle it!"

The Grimm climbed out of their tanks and landed with a wet thud. Disgusting. "A Schnee is more than capable of handling these…" Weiss responded tersely. "And I'm better than just a Schnee."

"We'll see how long that bravado of yours lasts!"

Weiss' eyes darted to the nearest Grimm, flipping back to avoid being grabbed. She spun and wove between the other two, launching herself over a table to distance herself from them. One reached under and tried to grab her leg. Weiss stabbed it just short, twisting and tearing to sever the hand and dart back. Not that it mattered to a beast with regeneration.

Two arms jettisoned forth, one grabbing the bookshelf behind her, the other the wall. One of the Grimm lunged at Weiss and she rolled out of the way, watching the shelving collapse and crush the beast. Weaving a hasty rune she ignited the shelves, cursing seeing the creature begin to reform.

Fire worked, but to conjure up enough to kill all three was impossible. Weiss darted behind an empty container to catch her breath, having to run once again when a creature circled after her. Another sharp pain jolted through her and she stumbled, which proved to be enough for one of the creatures to get on top of her. They went to the ground and she leaned away, striking the side of its skull as it bit down on the floor.

She struck again and again, using the hilt of her rapier to break the bone. At least she managed to pry it off herself and crawl back, using a single, quick rune to knock away another with a burst of air. Between her use of magic and the gash on her side she was on fumes already, and none of the creatures had been slain.

All three moved at once, and Weiss hastily erected a wall of solid stone. Claws scraped against rock and the Grimm shrieked in frustration, beating at and chipping away at her defense. She had to kill at least one, then she could make for the door. If she could just get back to the surface…

Weiss watched as the stone crumbled and a claw broke through, blindly reaching for her. Rising onto her knees she thrust the sword through, catching the beast in the eye. Her sword flashed and ice raced along the blade, freezing it solid. That gave her just enough time to rush out from behind her wall.

And directly into another beast. Its hand caught her in the throat and lifted her high, throwing her back and pinning her against the wall. Myrtenaster clattered to the ground beneath her as both hands scratched at the claw, trying to break the grip.

Though it pained her to do so, Weiss carved a rune in the beast's arm. A trail of flame raced down the limb and consumed the Grimm whole, prompting the remaining one to back away in fright. She dropped to the ground and collapsed, chest heaving and gasping for breath. The flame hadn't been hot enough, and she watched, despondent, as the Grimm reformed within seconds.

The third managed to shatter the ice shell that had trapped it, limbs thrashing about. All three shrieked and turned on Weiss, poised to attack. She crawled towards her sword as they descended upon her, rolling over and holding it out defensively.

A door exploded then. Or it might be more accurate to say an entire _wall_ was blown apart. The sudden eruption was enough to halt the Grimm's attack, and everyone in the room turned towards the now gaping vacancy in the room.

Yang grinned as she threw a Beowolf into the room, half of its body vanishing still. Her hair, her skin… Everything seemed to be on fire. Her eyes, red as a Grimm's, held Weiss carefully. "I thought I told you to be careful."

The three Grimm shrieked again and turned on the Dimuran. The flames around Yang surged and another explosion went off. Weiss felt like she'd been thrown straight into an oven.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

 **I believe this is what people refer to as a "cliffhanger". Though there is a distinct lack of cliffs currently. A fire hanger? Grimm hanger?**

 **Next update soon!**


	8. Book 1 - Chapter 8

**Taking some... Constructive criticism, I've tried to address some flaws in the story. Things will be answered of course, but I've pushed some stuff ahead a bit for clarity's sake.**

 **And again, I'd like to thank people for their feedback, whether positive or otherwise, as every little bit helps!**

* * *

Weiss awoke to a dull ring in her ears. Hot air filled her lungs and she lifted her head off the floor, gazing around the room. Gods, everything hurt. The gash on her side was now replaced by a dull throb, and every fiber of her being screamed painfully. She'd overdone the magic, and now she was beginning to feel the effects.

Though she was finished for the day, Yang and the robed man were not. The fighting around her was intense. The degree of power in every spell cast dwarfed anything she could conjure, and the frequency of casts was unsettling. The array of colors could almost be called beautiful if it wasn't so intimidating.

"Yang..." Weiss' voice came out in a dry rasp as she pushed against the floor. Her arms refused to support her weight and she sank back down. She could hear the man's voice shouting, though the words sounded muddled.

Flames flared up and threatened to consume everything in the room, her included. Digging in, she dragged herself away from the wall. "Yang… Stop." Magic drew Grimm, so why was she using it? "Yang, the Grimm…"

Her voice wouldn't carry, or it couldn't be heard over the fighting. Astonishingly, none of Yang's spells were connecting. There was something to be said for the versatility of runes. Rather than the one-sided affair Weiss would expect, it seemed much more akin to a duel.

A duel Yang was losing. Unable to penetrate defenses and matched blow for blow, Yang had come up against a veritable brick wall. For all her raw power she lacked the experience the man had, and certainly the variety of magics. A clash of spells created a concussive wave that nearly threw Weiss from the floor, knocking away everything on the tables.

The Dimuran had offense that was smothering in its intensity, and yet she couldn't get near the man. His defense was just as powerful as her attacks. And while no Grimm remained, having been utterly incinerated earlier, clearly the beasts hadn't been the main threat.

In what Weiss could only describe as a fit of frustration, Yang summoned forth another wall of flame, not unlike the one she'd used before. It towered over her opponent and raced across the room. Rather than engulf the figure however it was split down the middle and dispelled entirely.

"Impressive, Wildfire, but not good enough!" The man unleashed a barrage that Yang met in turn, their spells combining and exploding on contact.

Wildfire? Yang growled at the nickname and unleashed an errant blast. The flame was snuffed out by a sudden wind, and a second knocked her off her feet, sending her crashing into shelves.

"I'll commend you for finding me, but as I told Miss Schnee, I'm far from finished. I'm afraid we'll have to pick this up another time." Yang threw aside a ruined shelf and staggered to her feet. Open wounds clear, blood soaked her shirt and ran down her arm.

"You're not going anywhere, bastard!"

The air around the figure distorted and a black rift appeared at his back. Portal magic…? How? "Until next time, Wildfire. Do try to stay alive."

"Merlot!" The air crackled as Yang unleashed a torrent of flame. It reached the portal as the figure vanished into it, slamming against the wall and spraying over the room. Weiss had just managed to pull herself beneath a table to avoid being caught.

Merlot? Who was that? How did they know each other? As flame engulfed more of the room a thick smoke began to settle in, limiting Weiss' already labored breathing. She coughed weakly into her hand, desperately trying to lift herself again. At long last Yang seemed to remember she was there and came over to help.

Yang smiled as she knelt, pulling Weiss into her arms. "Geez… You really tried to hold your own there, huh? Nice work, Weissy."

Who are you? What are you? What's going on? Nothing but a hoarse whisper passed her lips, and Weiss felt her vision beginning to blur again. Consciousness slipping, she reached up and tried to grab hold of Yang's shirt. She needed to ask so much but her energy had long since left her. It took everything she had to remain lucid.

With speed befitting someone less injured Yang made a beeline for the door. Weiss just caught glimpse of the room as they left, watching as everything slowly caught fire behind them. The notes, the information, she needed that. They had to go back and get it. Ozpin needed to see this.

The air had begun to clear, though Weiss' head remained clouded. Her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton and gradually she began to lose consciousness once more. Yang had said something, but she hadn't the wherewithal or energy to respond.

"Hang in there Weiss! You're gonna be ok!"

Her blue eyes cracked open as natural light met them, unfocused. Her lips barely moved and her hand grasped at Yang's top once more before her hand fell limp. She was tired. So damned tired. As they broke the threshold and reached the outdoors she had fallen back out of consciousness, leaving Yang stood above the town.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

It took a few moments before Weiss' memory came back. With a startled gasp she bolted upright in bed and looked around, unfamiliar with where she was. The room was fashioned out of wood and a single window allowed light inside; raggedy curtains drawn back. A hand grabbed her arm and she turned, being laid back down by Yang with little resistance.

"Easy, Weiss. You're safe, town's safe, everything's all good. Relax"

Weiss was anything but relaxed. "The Grimm, Holbrook, that man -"

"Everyone's fine," Yang repeated, "The Grimm were wiped out and haven't shown up since. Town's still banged up, though it's nothing they can't fix. And… Merlot got away."

Hearing that did manage to put Weiss' racing mind at ease. Though the mention of Merlot prompted her to try and sit up again, frustrated when Yang eased her back down. She hadn't noticed at first, but a dull, persistent ache wracked her body.

It wasn't just spellcast sickness, she'd been beaten up fairly well. Though her injuries paled to Yang's who was now making her best impression of someone being embalmed. "You… You have a lot of explaining to do."

Yang nodded understandingly, a halfhearted smile offered. "Yeah, I know. I kinda yanked your chain and led you by the nose, didn't I? I'll explain it all, but uh… You gotta promise not to blow up on me, 'kay?"

As if she was in any state to do such a thing. The mere act of sitting hurt, so casting spells was out of the question. Just what had she gotten herself involved in? A chance encounter in the middle of nowhere had somehow led to a fight between Magi, with herself smack in the middle.

Exhausted and tense as she was, it came across as curious that Yang seemed more ill at ease. Whatever was going on here clearly wasn't something she'd hoped to share, which served to only pique Weiss' interest further. The Dimuran wasn't who she'd claimed to be, that much was apparent.

Yang began by recounting what had happened inside the mountain. How, after falling down, she'd wandered through several corridors with cells, each housing some manner of Grimm. She'd slain them all, naturally, which explained to some degree why she'd shown up in the state she had.

"When I started realizing what was going on and who was behind it, I guess I kinda… Lost my cool. Kinda went overboard with the magic back there." Yang smiled bashfully and itched at a bandage on her cheek. "That guy's a real piece of work, so seeing him there was a real shock, you know?"

"No, Yang, I don't know." Weiss knew nothing in that moment. Yang hadn't explained anything, and what she had offered was some dubious conspiracy on how the Church was duping the kingdoms. "You haven't told me anything this entire time. Why you're out here, who you are, nothing. Pardon me if I'm a bit lost."

"Right… Okay, no more lies, got it. I'll be totally straight with you from now on. Starting with… Well, I'm a Hunter."

The admission hadn't come as much of a shock as Weiss had thought. Though that might be because everything was a haze. "Or… I used to be a Hunter. Then I kinda learned that stuff and, well..."

"So, you're a rogue, then." Weiss sputtered. A dry cough wracked her chest and she covered her mouth quickly. Yang offered a glass of water which she accepted, but didn't drink. "That's a problem."

"Ehe… Well it's uh, it's not what you think! I'm not a rogue because I did something bad, honest! Well I mean it's bad, but only the Church thinks it's bad."

Weiss propped herself up with the pillow and frowned. "You learned the truth about magic." Yang nodded.

"Yeah. I learned what's really going on and started poking around. I guess someone found out and they labeled me a heretic, and here I am."

"There's more to it than that." Weiss accused, narrowing her eyes. "Stop withholding information. If you want me to trust you then you have to be honest."

Yang exhaled slowly then nodded. "I uh… When they found out what I'd learned, they sent someone after me to try and keep me quiet. And well… I'm here, he's not, so there's that. They turned it around on me though, said I murdered the guy, and branded me a rogue. All because I learned the stuff they're trying to hide."

"What is the truth, exactly? You mentioned before that magic attracts Grimm, and the Church uses it to frame attacks." Those hadn't been Yang's exact words but it was the gist of things. "You never did mention where magic supposedly comes from."

Yang smiled uneasily and nursed a wound on her arm. "See, that's kind of where I left off. I only know what it does, but not where it comes from. Though I do know the whole worship front is apparently total crap. That was the reason I was out here, looking for Merlot to get some answers. Guy's like me, though, like, way crazier."

Which made two rogue Magi she'd encountered. That explained some holes in Yang's story, though much remained unanswered. A sharp pain stabbed behind Weiss' eyes and she rubbed at her temples to try and ease the discomfort. Taking a sip of the water, she sighed, blue eyes holding Yang carefully.

"You sure are trying to paint yourself in a good light here. There's still a lot you need to explain. Such as, for starters, why you're such a hypocrite." Yang was confused and Weiss slapped her own forehead, only to wince as she aggravated the discomfort. "Ngh… You tell me not to use magic, then go and use it yourself. Why? What makes it okay if you do it?"

Yang opened her mouth to answer only to clamp it shut again as the bedroom door was opened. To Weiss' surprise, the carpenter entered with a tray of food in hand, followed closely by who Weiss could only assume was his wife.

"Ah… Are we interrupting something? We can come back…"

"No! Nah, we're just chatting, all good!" Yang beamed and rose from her seat. "We can finish this later, right Weissy?" The Ydran nodded and Yang ignored the silent glare sent her way. "Cool, then I'm gonna go for a walk."

The carpenter's wife stepped around and grabbed Yang's arm. "You aren't going anywhere! When we said you both need to rest, we meant both of you."

"I'm fine though! I've had worse, and I gotta make sure there's no Gri- "

Yang whined as her arm was pulled. "You're barely able to be on your feet, let alone be patrolling. We have people keeping an eye out, you two need rest. Now come on, let's get you back to your bed. Riole? Make sure she eats everything on that plate."

The carpenter, Riole, smiled and nodded. Yang was escorted out and the room settled into an awkward silence for a moment. His demeanor had done a complete 180 since yesterday, and Weiss had to wonder how much of that was at the insistence of his wife.

"I guess I owe you another apology, don't I? The girl told us how you two found a nest of Grimm in the mountain and cleared them out. She says you took down a few dozen on your own." Weiss tried not to gawk at such a blatant lie. "We knew Glenn was dangerous, but to think that many were right on our doorstep…"

"A-Anyway." Riole gestured to the tray and carefully laid out out over Weiss' lap. "The town's in your debt, Miss Schnee. We should have plenty of time to rebuild now, and better yet, maybe we can start trading again now that Grimm don't seem to be an issue."

"I-I'm sorry, what do you mean "not an issue"?" Weiss questioned, baffled. Grimm were still very much an issue.

"Ah, right. See, the Dimuran girl, she said you two cleared out the ones in the mountain. And so long as we don't go getting into a rut we should be free from 'em. No negativity, no Grimm. We sent word to other towns too. Which means we can start trading, since the roads'll be clear."

Was that true? How much of that had to do with Merlot leaving? It was unsettling to think a single man could be responsible for so much. "If you'd like, I could…" Weiss cut herself off and shook her head. No, she shouldn't have another Hunter sent out. If what Yang said was true and magic lured Grimm in then that would just reopen the wound.

"I'm happy for you and yours, really I am. I hope nothing but the best for you all."

Riole hung his head shamefully, dropping to his knees. "Forgive us, please. Forgive me. I was wrong to doubt the Church. We… We lost a good many people, aye, but we would have lost more without your help. We owe you our lives."

Prostrating was bad enough, but hearing Riole recite the Church's lies made it a hundred times worse. Lies she hadn't verified, yet, though that he still clung to the ideals after being so jaded. "Riole? Can you promise me something?"

"Of course! We owe you two much and more. If you need anything you only have to ask us, Miss Schnee."

"Weiss. For starters, Weiss will do just fine. And do you suppose I could leave the names of a few Hunters with you? In the event you need help again and we're not around, I know a handful who are just as good, if not better."

The carpenter was only too happy to accept, and after fetching something to write on, he jotted down a short list of names. They were people whom she'd trained with, each and every one of them a capable Hunter. Well, most of them. But like her, they were open minded and, she hoped, would do what's best for the residents, regardless of convention.

"Now, if you don't mind… I'm feeling quite tired. Thank you for the food." Weiss eased the tray off her lap and set it on the nightstand. "But it will have to wait. Thank you for your help, Riole. I… I'm sure the Church will thank you too."

The carpenter's face lit up at that and he bowed his head before standing. "Please, it's the least we can do after how poorly we acted. If you need anything just shout, I'll be right outside working."

Weiss smiled politely and nodded, watching as Riole stepped away and closed the door behind him. Weiss exhaled and sank back into the bed again, eyes staring restlessly up at the ceiling.

Was the Church lying to them, or was Yang trying to deceive her? What about her perceived hypocrisy? What else could the Church have been lying about? Like a swarm of angry wasps her mind was abuzz with activity, and she thought sleep would never come. Yang had more answers to give, and Weiss needed to do some research of her own. But that could wait.

Eyelids growing heavy, Weiss allowed herself to settle down in bed. All the aches and pains in the world couldn't stave off the fatigue she felt, and within moments she was back asleep.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"There were forty, no, fifty Grimm! The whole mountain was teeming with them! Grimm as far as the eye could see! But were Weiss and I scared?" Yang scoffed, flexing her one arm not wrapped in bandages. "Please, we're professionals! Fifty Grimm, a hundred Grimm, they didn't stand a chance!"

Weiss had to give credit where credit was due; Yang could tell a good story. The children especially, and a few adults as well, were enraptured by the Dimuran's tall tale.

"It was like nothing you've ever seen! Weiss started casting all kinds of spells, wiping out bunches of Grimm all at once! And I was in their faces, smacking them around and sending them up in smoke!"

That was one way to explain away the billowing clouds that poured out of the tunnels. Weiss rolled her eyes and settled back into her chair, a small smile on her face. This was entertaining if nothing else.

"How'd you know there were Grimm inside?" one child asked.

Puffing up proudly, Yang grinned, a thumb at her chest. "Because I can _smell_ them! Think dirty socks, only a hundred times worse, and that's Grimm! With Weiss' help we tracked them down and wiped them all out!"

"That's not at all how it happened…"

Weiss kept her discontent to herself, hardly heard over the cheers anyway. She could appreciate what Yang was doing even if she wasn't a fan of lying. It would be easy to fall into sorrow after losing people. Yet between the Grimm in the area being removed - temporarily, she ventured - and the town being saved, there was plenty to be happy about. And Yang was making them focus on the positive.

Unfortunately for the children story time had drawn to a close. Weiss wasn't sure how much more exaggeration she could stomach. A young girl no older than four approached and Weiss smiled from her seat, still unable to walk without help.

"You two are amazing, Miss Schnee!" Again with the name. People could be polite to a fault.

Weiss smiled politely. "Oh I don't know about that. We just did our best." Her best not to wring Yang's neck for lying to her, for one.

"Hey Miss Schnee? How come your ears are like that?" The question took her a minute to process, surprised a child had asked her. Or maybe she shouldn't be surprised - she didn't know any better. The girl's mother hurried over and began to reprimand her daughter.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Easing off the girl's mother, Weiss leaned forward in her chair, ignoring her sides discomfort. "I'm part-Ydran, that's why my ears are like that. And you're Muran, so yours are rounded, see?" She smiled when the girl giggled at her touch.

"I want ears like yours, Miss! Can I have ears like hers mommy?"

Weiss and the mother exchanged a glance, and when Weiss began to laugh the mother's tension disappeared. "I think your ears are cute just the way they are," the Schnee said, smiling and patting the girl's head. The child, delighted, giggled and ran to her mother's side.

"We can't thank you enough for what you've done for us. All of us." Weiss shook her head. She didn't do it for the thanks, even if recognition was nice. Seeing the people smiling and, most importantly, alive, was worthwhile enough.

"I hope you're able to rebuild. And…" Weiss trailed off noticing the girl staring at her. She seemed uneasy about something. Leaning forward, she smiled and put her hand on the girl's arm. "What's the matter?"

"Did daddy help, Miss Schnee? Was he a hero?"

Oh no… Weiss glanced up at the mother who was smiling tearfully, doing her best not to break down. Had this girl's father been among the guard? Feeling tears threaten, she nodded and smiled.

"The town is safe because of your daddy. People like him help me save people like you." Tears came now, from Weiss and the mother both. The girl too, though she smiled through them, hands rubbing at her eyes.

"Th-that's good… I'm glad he… He…" The poor thing must have been trying to hold it back, but a sob broke free and so too did her facade. The girl clung desperately to her mother's leg, lifted up and held. "I miss daddy!"

Weiss tried to utter a quick apology only to have it deflected by the mother. "He knew the risks, but he wanted to keep us safe. And now because of him, we are."

Nothing she could say was going to make this okay. Holbrook itself was saved, but buildings could be rebuilt, belongings replaced. A life lost was gone forever. The mother uttered some hushed thanks before hurrying off to console her child. Thank goodness, most people had left and didn't have to see that.

Just because they were finished here didn't mean everything would be okay. Once Hunters moved on people still lived their lives, dealing with whatever aftermath the Grimm brought about. They could keep their homes, though Weiss suspected they might feel a slight bit colder for a while.

It was tragic, but a reaffirmation for Weiss. Maybe Hunters did bring about Grimm. Maybe the Church was using them. Those daunting revelations aside, there were two indelible truths that still held firm.

The Grimm, regardless of master, were an enemy to mankind. And Hunters stood before them as the sole means of protecting humanity. Was it a perfect system? If Yang was to be believed then no, far from it, but it did mean people could live to see another day. Weiss dried her tears on her sleeve and smiled at Yang, shaking her head when asked what was wrong.

"Yang? Do you regret being a Hunter?" The Dimuran didn't answer for a moment.

"I mean… Certain parts really suck. Like being responsible for this mess in the first place, but…" Yang smiled and looked away. Weiss did too, noticing the faces of those still here. Some were sad, others elated, and most importantly, they were all alive.

"We saved this town, Weiss, and the others near it too. Glenn shouldn't be as big a problem now that Merlot is gone."

That's right, that madman had fled, hadn't he? "Yang? You still owe me answers…" Weiss smiled and reclined in her chair, the wood creaking faintly as she did. "But I think it can wait. Though there is something I wanted to say, before I forget."

"Oh? What's up Weissy? Gonna sing my praises?" Yang yelped as she was kicked in she shin, grabbing her leg and pouting.

'That's for jinxing it, you dolt. From now on, don't even mention Grimm."

The Dimuran snickered, her lips pulling back as she flashed a wide grin. "Geez, that's a bit harsh, don't you think? No reason to be so _grim_ , Weiss!"

"I hate you." Weiss hated herself more for laughing. Pain aside it felt good to be able to laugh, especially after her last conversation. She sniffled, wiping away lingering tears.

"What are you planning after this?" She continued. "Are you going after Merlot?"

Yang shook her head. "Nah. Until I get a lead again he's impossible to find. Besides, there's a little Schneester who could use my help I think. 'Course I'll have to keep to the shadows, otherwise I'm liable to get killed. Being a rogue and all."

"For a rogue, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be." Weiss commented with a snicker.

"And for a Schnee," the Dimuran countered, "You're only half as stuck up as I thought you'd be!"

"Hey!"

Working with a rogue, huh? Until she got some answers Weiss supposed she had little choice. She could keep an eye on Yang, make sure she wasn't doing anything malicious. Though, the worst thing the Dimuran had done thus far was make mediocre puns far too often.

* * *

 **Little quick chapter with some answers thrown in, though by no means all of them!**

 **Next entry... Sometime!**


	9. Book 1 - Chapter 9

**Time to move on from Holbrook! Places to be, Grimm to kill, conspiracies to unravel. All in a day's work!**

 **Little more of a dialogue driven chapter this time as I settle things down from the first few chapters.**

* * *

Weiss would like nothing more than to remain in bed all day. Her fatigue had diminished, but aches persisted and her energy was shot. Despite this she still woke before Yang. Slowly sliding out of bed, she dragged her pillow along with her and smacked the Dimuran, rousing her unceremoniously with a snort.

"Nnn… 'M up, 'm up!" Half-lucid didn't count as awake. One more smack for good measure and Weiss returned to her bed, smiling as Yang grumbled. "What was that for?"

"Oh… Nearly getting me killed, lying to me, using me. Take your pick." Weiss answered curtly.

"You're still upset about that?" Yang managed through a yawn.

"It was _yesterday._ And yes, I am. Because of yesterday I feel like I've been run over by a carriage!"

The Dimuran smiled innocently while she slid out of bed. "But are you dead?" No, obviously not. But that didn't make the discomfort any less. Yang grunted as she stretched out. "We staying here another day? I don't mind, a little time to relax sounds nice!"

"No, we're not. I need to get back and report what happened here," Weiss quickly added, "And no, that doesn't include reporting you."

"Oh thank goodness! Heh, 'cuz that would really suck, you know? This is the first time in ages I wasn't looking over my shoulder constantly. Really wears on you after a bit."

 _Perhaps you shouldn't have killed, then._ Weiss had her reservations and remained skeptical, though she tried to give Yang the benefit of the doubt. No bad person would do what she had, gone to the lengths she had to protect a town. Nothing had prevented Yang from disappearing suddenly and leaving them for dead. For that, she deserved at least a little trust.

Riole's wife, Maria, came around a few moments later, offering for the girls to use their bath. Yang jumped at the offer and was out the door before Weiss even had a chance to speak. Offering the perplexed woman a shrug, Weiss smiled and followed her instead to the dining room. There, Riole stood over the table, setting out plates of food. The smells hit Weiss' nostrils and her stomach, embarrassingly, loudly voiced sounds of excitement.

"Been awhile since you ate, I'd imagine?" Weiss nodded sheepishly. She hadn't had much food since early yesterday, and that had been a snack at best. "Well there's plenty of food, so eat up. Maria, got the milk in?"

"I'll go grab it now."

The hospitality was humbling. Weiss muttered an embarrassed thanks and sat herself, pulling her chair up to the table. Eggs, ham, toast and a side of fresh picked berries adorned her plate. A far cry from the extravagant meals she'd had at home, though that hardly mattered. As soon as she bit into her eggs her eyes shined.

"They're so flavorful…" She'd never had eggs quite this good before. For a brief moment she forgot her manners, shoveling in forkful after forkful. When Riole began to laugh her face flushed and she set down her utensil quickly.

"Nothing better than fresh! Hard to keep eggs out here, so we tend to use them soon as they pop up." Riole sat himself down and began cutting into his food. "We don't have much, but we've got everything we need. Try the ham! I bet you'll like it too."

She did. It was tender and, despite lacking glaze or even spice, had plenty of flavor. Even the toast surprised her, and was still warm, fresh from an oven. In the city you bought your food from stalls and store it away in an ice box. Or if you were a Hunter, most of your meals came from an inn, and gods know where that food came from half the time.

"This is amazing. You really didn't have to do this."

"Please, we're _alive_ because of you. And if you think this is too much then be glad our plan didn't go through." Weiss looked to Riole and raised an eyebrow, mouth too full to speak. "The town wanted to throw a banquet. But once people realized you two probably just wanted to rest we settled for this. I hope that's not disappointing."

Hardly. Weiss continued to eat and smiled when Riole laughed. A far cry from the man they'd met for sure. She glanced up and got a better look at him now. His rusted beard sported flecks of gray, and his dark green eyes sat beneath a full brow, with laugh lines pulling at the corners. Seeing him now Weiss would be hard pressed to say they were the same person.

Whether negativity attracted Grimm or not, the absence of them certainly lifted one's spirits.

"Riole…? Are you all happy here?" The carpenter looked up, mouth full, and gave a quick nod. "How? With so many Grimm attacks, losing people, and Holbrook doesn't seem like it's in good shape."

"She's not. But now that Grimm seem to be gone and we can trade with other towns, we'll be getting supplies again. Means we can rebuild the walls and gate, fix our homes. Hell, we might even get into the mines, start seeing what we can pull out."

Weiss cringed at the idea of people entering Glenn. The Grimm _might_ be gone, though there was no guarantee. "Perhaps you should wait until you're certain its safe? I don't imagine the Church will have another lapse in response again, should Grimm return." That they did to begin with was still odd. "But maybe you should wait until another Hunter is nearby. Just in case."

Thankfully, Riole was open to her suggestion. Mining would bring some much-needed income to Holbrook, but the risk wasn't worth it. It was unlikely that Merlot would return, thanks in large part to Yang burning down his lab. They should hold off though, just to be safe.

Maria returned with fresh milk and Weiss readily accepted her glass. Like the food it was much different from what she was used to, and with a satisfied gasp she set the now empty cup on the table. "S-Sorry, it's just… I'm not used to food this good."

When most of your meals came premade or made by the dozen, a certain personal touch was lost. It was amazing how different food tasted when prepared right.

"Well, when you raise it yourself it really shows in the flavor. You folks in the cities might have convenience, but nothing beats fresh." Riole smiled and chased his food with a glass, and Weiss politely turned down another.

"You won't grow any taller if you don't drink more milk." The carpenter sputtered hearing his wife. "Don't you want to be taller? Just look at your friend!"

"Maria, don't!" Riole glanced at Weiss nervously when she began to laugh. It hurt to laugh, but it felt so good at the same time to be able to.

"It's fine. I'm afraid no amount of milk will help me though," Weiss mused, giggling behind her hand. "I've tried."

Her meal had been splendid, but she was keen to wash up. Yang finally emerged from the bathroom after an hour had passed, and Weiss wasted not a moment rushing in after. Her clothing was handed off for washing, and before she filled the bath she used a bucket and filled it with warm water, rinsing herself off. Dried blood, dirt and ash that clung to her rinsed away, leaving her already feeling much refreshed.

Once the tub had filled she eased herself into it, closing her eyes and reclining. The water, while only lukewarm, did wonders for her aches and pains. She reached up and untied her hair, letting it fall loosely around her shoulders. They had a lot of traveling to do today, so she'd _soak_ up every moment of this.

Soak. Weiss groaned mentally and sank further into the water. Too much time around Yang and now she was making puns.

What did she do from here? The only person she could go to with questions was Ozpin. Could she trust him? If Yang's warnings were true then did he know too? It was hard to imagine the man as a bad person. He was often hard to read and played his cards close to his chest, but that didn't make him bad, just private.

There was the possibility of speaking to her sister. Without a scrying orb handy she would need to write a letter, and that could take weeks, months even to hear back. Winter would be just as busy as she was. And a letter questioning the Church was not something she wanted just anyone to see.

Ozpin it was then. Asking directly would be unwise if he was hiding something, so she needed to be roundabout with her questions. Would it work though? The man was smart and picked up on things most didn't. Would he see through her?

Weiss let out a sigh and sank under the water, closing her eyes. It wasn't like she had any other options. She'd just have to test the waters with Ozpin and try and work some information out of him. Worst case scenario he just denied her questions or changed the subject. It could be written off as simple inquisitiveness on her part. Wouldn't be the first time she'd asked questions.

Maria returned with her washed clothes before long and Weiss quickly redressed. Her top was torn but at least the blood had been washed clean. A small inconvenience considering how others fared. Pulling up her hood and stepping out of the home, she was greeted by Yang and Riole both.

The townsfolk had learned they were leaving and wanted to give the pair a proper send-off. After everything they had done already it felt excessive, but no amount of polite refusals would turn them down. Yang was ecstatic, though Weiss suspected that had more to do with putting off travel.

Weiss was surprised when she and Yang were offered a small package for their trip. The town didn't have much, even less so since being attacked, but the residents had still scrounged something together. Some dried meats and fruits, extra bandages, and a small bit of Lien. The money hardly covered the work done but she didn't care.

Part of her almost didn't want to leave. Would they be okay without her or Yang here? The Grimm were gone, that much was true. But Grimm were hardly the only dangers this far from the city.

"If you need anything, you have the names of those Hunters. You'll call them, won't you?"

"Yeah, if anything comes up they'll be the first we ask for." Riole smiled, stammering when Maria pushed his head down to make him bow.

"Have a safe trip back, you two. And thank you so much."

"Safe travels, Hunters! Thank you!"

"Come visit us sometime, you hear?"

Feeling her face heating up, Weiss put on a smile and nodded. "Of course, we'll be back soon!" For better reasons, she hoped. Yang nudged her in the elbow and whispered something about crying, to which she stuck her tongue out childishly.

She would come back, no doubt about that. She wanted to make sure these people were doing okay after all they had been through. They needed to figure out what had happened here, what Merlot had tried to do. No way would Weiss let something like this happen again.

Leaving Holbrook was strange. They had been here for only a few days and their welcome had been anything but warm. Even though she could just as easily forget these people and move on, Weiss didn't want to. She had saved an entire town. Other towns too, if the Grimm really were gone. That wasn't something she ever wanted to forget.

The sendoff had sent the girls away in high spirits, though it only lasted so long Quickly their wounds began to wear on them again, and before long Weiss was asking to take a break. She didn't have the endurance Yang did, and without a healer present her injuries had to mend on their own.

Magic helped, even without healing spells available. Their magic would mend their wounds faster than a person without magic's would, and with no conscious effort on their part. But it would be a slow and uncomfortable process regardless. She needed only a few minutes, and after checking her bandages they were off once more.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

That no Grimm appeared on their trek back was a promising sign. That it was midday explained some of it, though it wasn't uncommon for travelers to encounter the beasts in broad daylight. None appeared as they left Mount Glenn behind, and as they drew closer to Vale city, the presence of larger settlements was enough to keep Grimm at bay.

To Weiss' relief, no one that they passed recognized Yang either. The Dimuran had been annoyed that she had to wear her cloak for the entire walk, but it was worth avoiding any complications. Eventually they arrived at a crossroads a few miles outside of Vale City, and Weiss noticed an anxiety welling up in Yang.

"I'm guessing this is where we part ways?" She was more upset than she liked to admit, though she understood why. Yang showing up in a major city, where the Church presence was palpable, would be tantamount to suicide. Just because no one had recognized her on the road here hardly meant she'd survive being inside.

"Yeah… Hate to bail on ya, Weiss. But the whole execution thing." Yang smiled bashfully and itched at her nose. "Hey, uh… Thanks for being cool about this, by the way. And believing me. Glad to see there's still some good Hunters around."

"And I'm glad to see you're not a complete monster." Weiss responded playfully. She offered a smile in turn and extended a hand. "It was… Interesting, working with you."

The Schnee squeaked indignantly when she was grabbed and pulled into a hug. Yang must not know her own strength and Weiss gasped for breath, patting the Dimuran's arm to be released. When they separated, Yang grabbed her hand and placed something in it. She blinked, realizing it was her own map.

"If uh, you wanna find me, I circled the place I usually stay at. It's not exactly friendly, but ya know… Fugitive and all that." Weiss glanced at her map, not recognizing the area Yang had marked. "I'll be there for a couple of days while I figure stuff out. If you learn anything or, ya know, wanna chat, come stop by! I'll buy you a drink!"

"As long as it's not alcoholic, fine." Weiss giggled when Yang called her a spoilsport. "I'll stop by, don't worry. And I promise it won't be to arrest you."

Yang sniffled and moved in for another hug, only to get a hand in her face. Weiss leaned away and smiled awkwardly. "One is quite enough, thank you!"

"Aw, but Weiss," Yang whined, "You're the best Hunter ever! You deserve more hugs!" Weiss shook her head, vehemently declining again. Snorting, Yang reached out and grabbed Weiss' arm, knocking their fists together. "Fine, we'll settle for that!"

Whatever that was supposed to looked at her hand curiously, and when she looked back Yang was already walking off.

"I'll see you soon, okay? Don't go doing anything reckless!" A casual wave over the shoulder and Yang was gone. Which meant there was nothing keeping Weiss from going to Ozpin and questioning… Well, everything. She'd tried to come up with how she'd ask on the walk here but nothing had come to mind. How did you even begin that conversation?

 _Excuse me, Professor Ozpin? I've recently learned that our entire existence is a lie, that everything is a facade and the Church are secretly megalomaniacs and using everyone. Can you confirm this?_

Call her a skeptic, but she doubted that would go well. Roundabout was the only way, and even then, she hadn't a clue where to begin. She had been told her improvisational skills were good so… Maybe it was time to put those to the test?

Weiss groaned and rubbed her face. She'd come up with something concrete by the time she saw Ozpin, hopefully. Right now, though, she just wanted to get into the city and get a warm meal in her stomach. Breakfast had been nice, but she had eaten nearly 6 hours ago, and done nothing but walk since. Hardly recovered from the fighting, it was a chore just to walk to the city's limits.

The agricultural district sat on the outskirts of the city, and though it laid outside the walls, it was every bit as safe as within. The farms here fed the entire city, and in the event of attack, would be defended tooth and nail. Regular patrols of guards and Hunters were not uncommon, and Weiss passed a few on her way through.

Along the western edge of the city was the industrial district. Warehouses, the city's ports factories and workshops dotted the area there. As far east as the residential districts one could see the billowing towers of smoke rising up, the gargantuan furnaces hard at work. While still in its infancy, the use of a new material, Dust, held promising for endeavors. All Weiss knew was it was an energy source, and apparently quite invaluable.

Fields and dirt roads faded and cobbled streets appeared. The appearance of races besides Muran was a welcome sight, giving her a chance to relax. In the mixed culture of the city Weiss allowed herself to remove her hood, breathing a sigh of relief. Plenty of other races lived here, and while the treatment may not be equitable, it was a sight better than in the outer settlements.

Was it fair to say that Vale felt more like home than Atlas did? Not just because her father had all but disowned her, and that did play a large part in it. But Vale just felt… Warmer, and not in a literal sense. The buildings were more welcoming, the people, for the most part, more accepting. Rotten as some people could be, overall the denizens of Vale were a cut above the rest.

The Church's main headquarters sat in the center of the city, just on the western edge of the residential district. From there it could send out orders to local Hunters, facilitate events, and provide services for each district, in whatever capacity was needed. Ozpin would be there, and Weiss needed to speak with him. But right now, there was a more pressing matter. Her stomach growled audibly for the tenth time in as many minutes and she let out a groan.

"I need food…"

Luckily, all the inns were located nearby. There was one that Weiss often stayed at when in Vale, and it was there she went. Monty's Corner was a modest building tucked between a painter's and mason's shops. A two-story building, it was a favorite of local Hunters and a frequent stop for many, Weiss included.

The familiar sign hung over the door as she walked along the path. A sun was etched into the wooden canvas, a flock of birds flying towards it. She didn't quite understand the significance, and when she'd asked the owner once he'd simply replied he liked the design. Considering how soft spoken he was normally she'd been surprised she'd gotten that much of an answer from him.

As soon as she opened the door she was assaulted with a cacophony of noise. Voices carried over the music as the local musicians performed for their regulars. Cheers and shouts mixed, and Weiss nearly drooled as the scents of freshly baked goods found her. Monty's wife would bake regularly and sell to patrons anything she made.

Or, if you were a lucky few like Weiss, you might get a sample for free. Her stomach grumbled and she shut the door behind her, unable to help the wide smile upon her face as she walked in. The tables were full, as always, and several people turned to greet her. Many she recognized, and with a polite smile she waved, searching for a seat for herself.

"Weiss! Weiss is that you?"

A voice she hadn't heard but recognized immediately called out to her. Weiss smiled wide and turned on her heel. "Pyrrha! My goodness, it's been ages!" Unlike Yang's bone crushing hugs, this one didn't nearly land her in the infirmary.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since… Gods, last year? You look great!"

Pyrrha smiled and placed her hands on Weiss' arms. "Terrific! We've had no shortage of work lately, and I think we've really improved." For a brief second Weiss forgot who 'we' included, until a familiar crop of blonde hair popped in from behind Pyrrha.

"Hey Weiss, long time no see!"

"Jaune." Weiss answered simply. She turned back to Pyrrha and smiled. "So you two have been on a lot of jobs, I take it? You'll have to tell me about them! Are you two on your way out?"

"Actually, no, we've just arrived. And we're going to be meeting Ren and Nora here as well." Now that was a surprise. These had been her peers when going through training years ago, and she hadn't expected to see them again. Not that it was an unpleasant surprise.

They found themselves a table in the quiet part of the inn, which was as far from the band as one could get. Not bad musicians by any stretch, but it was difficult to carry a conversation with them playing incessantly.

A round of drinks was ordered and food was put on hold. It would be rude to eat before Ren and Nora could make it. "So where have you two been?" Weiss said, raising her voice to be heard over the music. "

"All over the place! We've been all over Vale, down to Sanus' southern territories, and we even went to Mistral!"

"Mistral?" That was across the ocean. It wasn't strange for Hunters to travel between kingdoms, they did it all the time, but Weiss herself had never been sent abroad. "What were you doing in Mistral?"

"Guarding a caravan. Not exactly one for the storybooks," Jaune mused, fussing with his straw in his glass, "But all in a day's work for Hunters!"

"I'm jealous, honestly. I've always wanted to visit Mistral but never had the chance."

If she wasn't training then she was on missions. And if she wasn't on a mission, she was between them. The Church certainly liked to keep her busy. Perhaps someday soon she'd be able to visit. Though maybe not, if Yang's story proved true.

"And what about you?" Pyrrha asked, smiling as she pulled Weiss back into their conversation.

"I went to Mount Glenn." It was a well-known fact that the mountain was dangerous, and she full expected the looks of surprise on her friend's faces. "It wasn't nearly as bad as you'd think. Sure, there were a lot of Grimm, but I handled the job just fine." She'd nearly said _we_ but caught herself last minute.

"But Mount Glenn? Didn't they section that place off years ago?" Jaune asked.

"They did, but there are still towns nearby. I guess some people couldn't afford to move, or refused to. They needed help though so I went."

Pyrrha seemed worried, but Weiss was before her, bandaged and bruised but alive. "It's unbelievable that they would send you on your own. N-Not that I don't think you're capable, but that place is supposed to be overrun with Grimm. Though your mission was a success?"

"It was." Weiss couldn't contain the pride as she smiled. It was much, much more than she had bargained for, but by all metrics it had been a success.

"That's impressive! That you could do that all your own is astounding. I'd expect nothing less from a Schnee!" Seeing Weiss cringe, Pyrrha put her hands over her mouth quickly. "Sorry, I forgot!"

"It's perfectly alright, I know you don't mean it." Her friends knew of her disdain for her name, for being labelled a 'Schnee' and nothing else. They were good about it, but they were human too, and occasionally something would slip.

Jaune let out a groan, and Weiss wondered why he suddenly looked so green. "We had to take a ship to Mistral, naturally. And… It turns out Jaune does not handle the open water well." Pyrrha explained as she rubbed her partner's back sympathetically, offering him his water.

"We had to fight Grimm too! Do you have any idea how hard that is?!" She didn't. Weiss, fortunately, had encountered no Grimm on her trip over from Atlas. "I don't know what was worse, the Grimm or the waves. I can still feel myself rocking…"

Weiss reached across and patronizingly patted Jaune's head. "Look on the bright side, now you know to bring a bucket next time." A little teasing never hurt anyone, though she did feel a smidge bad when Jaune groaned and buried his face in his arms. "So, are you just getting back from that job now? When do you leave again?"

"Actually, we're going to be in Vale for the next week or so. Ozpin requested we remain in the city."

"Oh? Why is that?" Weiss' eyes flickered to Jaune and watched as his face contorted, worried he might throw up. He salvaged it and chased whatever had threatened down with water.

"Ack… It's about the time of year when initiation begins, remember? And he's asked all of us to help with it."

Initiation. Was it that time of year already? At the end of spring every year, potential Hunters were brought to each kingdom's capital and given a chance to prove themselves. If a Magi could show their capability and prove themselves able, they would be taken in by the Church and trained to be a Hunter.

It was a highly romanticized job, Weiss would admit, and she'd been no different when she had first enrolled. While decidedly more grounded than others, she had been just as susceptible to the trappings of what it meant to be a Hunter. She'd known the job would be difficult, but not this difficult.

"I don't know if I would ever want to go back to that again." Weiss muttered with a frown.

"Neither were we, but it's an honor to be able to help the Church pick candidates, don't you think?" Pyrrha's eyes sparkled excitedly. "When we got the letter, we rushed back from Mistral, and we're planning to meet with Ozpin later, in fact. I'm sure if you wanted to help too he would allow it."

"It could be fun!" Jaune agreed, having finally gotten his bowels under control. "I mean, I feel bad for the ones going through it, but we'll get to see it from the outside this time. And you never know, you might finally find someone you can partner with."

That was doubtful, though Weiss couldn't deny attending might be interesting. She had planned to see Ozpin today anyway, and this would be a perfect excuse for visiting. "Maybe I'll entertain the idea. At the very least it will be interesting to see what the next group might bring."

"Wonderful! We're going to meet him just after three, which should give us…" Pyrrha searched for the clock on the wall. "Just over an hour or so to eat and catch up. I'm so happy we ran into you."

Weiss agreed, but her voice was drowned out, and not by the music. The door to the tavern was kicked in and the band went silent, all eyes going to the front of the inn. Was it someone from the Church?

"Helloooo, people! We're here!" It was, though not anyone Weiss would be concerned for seeing. The redhead marched into the building, beaming and waving to the other patrons. "Hey, how's it going guys? Time to get the party started! I want drinks all around, and a - "

"Weiss?!" Oh dear. Weiss tried to get up from her seat and quickly found herself in Nora's grasp, lifted up and pulled into a hug. She matched Yang for strength easily, and only at Ren's gentle ushering did Nora release her.

"Holy smokes, we haven't seen you in forever! And you're alive! I mean I figured you would be, and I told Ren you would be, but he thought you'd be dead!"

The raven-haired boy shook his head and sighed. It seems Nora was trying to speak for him, again. "Nora, you were the one worrying we might not see her again."

Nora let out a loud sigh and turned. "Renny, you were worried too! I totally heard you talking about her!"

Ren smiled patiently and pat Nora's head, placating the boisterous girl. Only Ren could ever seem to handle Nora's exuberance, he truly had the patience of a saint.

Chairs were pulled over to accommodate Ren and Nora, and the music had started up again. True to form, Nora swiftly ordered herself a mug of mead, pouting in disappointment when Ren settled for cider. Everyone was here, or almost everyone. Their group had been rather large, nearly 30 in all had made it through training. And of those 30, 6 of them, Weiss included, were particularly close.

Which made the absence of one all the more striking. "I don't suppose Ruby is with you two?"

Ren shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Last I heard she was taking a mission, though I'm not sure where."

"Man, she's even more go-lucky about missions than you, Ice Queen!" Nora grinned while Weiss glowered at the nickname. She _hated_ that name. "I don't get how you guys do it!"

Pyrrha laughed at Nora's outburst. "I believe we're all a bit gung-ho about missions. It's not just Weiss and Ruby who seem to never stop. When's the last time we all could meet like this?"

"Way too long." Jaune answered. He seemed to be faring better now that the bout of seasickness had passed, though Nora's constant nudging had him on edge again. "Weiss is going to come with us, by the way. To see Ozpin."

Ren raised an eyebrow and smiled, but it was Nora who spoke for the pair. "Aw, Weiss is going to train them too? Awesome! Don't be too hard on them though, we don't want to scare them away!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile. "Unlikely, people will be thrilled to learn from me. I'd be more concerned about you, with how extreme you can be."

It had been far too long since they had all sat together. Talked together, shared a laugh. Weiss had nearly forgotten how nice it was. The barmaid returned before long and they finally placed their meal orders, as well as getting a second round of drinks. It was nice, and made the prior day's events feel so far removed, like a distant memory.

She had to wonder though… Just where was Ruby?

* * *

 **What? JNPR appears before Ruby or Blake? What blasphemy is this?**

 **My blasphemy. We shall see where my blasphemy carries over from this chapter.**

 **Expect to spend some time in Vale and, by extension, with the training. Cooling my jets a bit and exploring more of what being a Hunter involves, other than slinging spells and slaying Grimm.**

 **Even if that's the really fun part.**


	10. Book 1 - Chapter 10

**Little more Vale, and some new developments. Hooray for developments!**

* * *

Weiss spent so much time on the road that she'd forgotten just how busy a city could be. Even in the waking hours of the day, Vale's streets came alive. Figuratively speaking, as Weiss was certain no magic in existence could accomplish such a feat.

Residents began their mornings with the rise of the sun, hurrying off to work or wherever the day would take them. With the density of a city came the bustle, and while more hectic than a place like Holbrook, Weiss had come to enjoy it. Even if an early start to the day was still a tyrannical idea.

As she wove her way through the cobbled streets, homes gradually gave way to businesses. A few restaurants were in the residential districts, though there was much more variety the further one ventured north. The activity in the residential area paled in comparison to what Weiss was seeing here.

Carts moved to and fro, horse drawn carriages ferrying goods and passengers alike. She walked by a bakery and steeled herself from buying a sweet for breakfast. Though, she'd most certainly return for lunch; there was a raspberry tart in the window with her name on it. How early did a baker need to rise to work? Much too early for her, that was for certain.

Today Weiss and her friends would be meeting with Ozpin and preparing for initiation. Not their own, and she was eternally grateful not having to go through _that_ again. It would be her first time witnessing the event from the outside.

Was it wrong to feel a certain giddiness at that?

They would still have plenty to do and it was by no means an easy task, overseeing initiation, but leading initiation was wholly different to taking part in it.

Weiss passed by another bakery, eyeballing muffins on display, and a small restaurant known for its pancakes. Delicious though those may be, she opted instead to visit a diner just along the river. A normal Schnee would never be caught dead in such a low-class establishment, but then she wasn't a "normal Schnee".

It wasn't until she sat down and ordered a plate of eggs and ham that she realized she was hoping for a repeat of yesterday's meal. Unlikely as that was, she stayed put and committed to her choice. A cursory glance around the tables confirmed her fears that the food would be, at best, subpar. Though another striking realization hit her then too.

She was, by far, the youngest patron here. Everyone else inside was either old enough to be her parent or grandparent, and that fact didn't go unnoticed. Customers turned her way, wondering why someone so young was frequenting their regular dive.

Weiss was just glad no one seemed to recognize her. Let it be said that the elderly could give two hoots for who some up-and-coming Hunter might be. All they cared about was their breakfast.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in here, kid?"

Weiss nearly jumped out of her skin when a man spoke to her. She turned in her seat and blinked owlishly at the middle-aged man. "I'm… Sorry? I wasn't aware there was an age restriction for eating here."

The man chuckled, and Weiss' eyes widened when he pulled a flask from his coat. "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

"I like to think of it as getting a head start." How lovely, a rational alcoholic. Weiss attempted to ignore the man and read over the menu. She'd already ordered, though he didn't have to know that. "What's a Schnee doing in a place like this?"

Oh lovely, so someone did recognize her here. It was too early for this. Weiss gave a measured sigh before smiling politely. Manners, she reminded herself. "Getting breakfast, isn't it obvious? Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Isn't every day I run into a Schnee," the man continued, and Weiss cursed mentally at his persistence. "Heck, you're the last sort I figured I'd find here. Usually just old geezers and lonely middle-agers."

Perhaps it was the early start that made her nerves short, or the man's off-putting stench - he reeked of alcohol. "And which of those do you fall under, I wonder?" Weiss asked sharply.

The man grimaced and waved a hand dismissively. "Neither, I'm not old, kid, and I'm not lonely. I get plenty of lady friends, I promise." And now she felt like she wanted to gag.

"Forgive me, but… Is there a point to this? Or did you just want to harass me? I have a very busy day ahead of me, and I'd like to start it right." Which meant starting by not being bothered by a drunk. Weiss hoped that point got across.

"Hm… No point. Kinda just figured I'd come over and chat, see what you're all about. Definitely a Schnee."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

The man chuckled and shook his head. "Don't sweat it, kid. Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll turn out just fine." Weiss swat at his hand when he ruffled her hair, though he'd already stepped away when she did. "I gotta run, be good, ya hear?"

At a loss, Weiss watched the man turn and leave, though not before stealing a glance at one of the waitresses. Ugh, he was so… Obnoxious. What had that been about? She was used to having strangers speak with her, but not like that. He acted as though he knew her. Or perhaps just her family's name.

Whatever. He was gone, and her meal had finally arrived. It wasn't nearly as good as Riole and Maria's cooking had been. Weiss stomached it all the same, dutifully finishing off her meal and leaving a modest tip before leaving. Still much too early in the day to meet with the others, she found herself with an abundance of free time. A rarity these days.

The allure of shopping was powerful, as Vale boasted all kinds of goods from the world over. Only Mistral's markets were more plentiful, though that was purely a guess, she'd never been there before. Rather than indulge, Weiss opted instead to find one of the local healers. Her wounds had been mending nicely, but she'd prefer it done with already. A healer's charges weren't too exuberant, even the better ones, and often they would give some kind of discount to Hunters.

Finding a healer took searching and no small of asking for directions. Eventually she stumbled upon one, located just inside the commercial district. Finding so much greenery in the middle of Vale City would be peculiar if not for an herbalist's shop. Weiss walked through the gate, passing by a variety of herbs and plants used in healing salves. Even to someone with no knowledge of healing arts it was an impressive display.

A chime of a bell sounded when she stepped inside, surprised by the density with which the shop was packed. The shelves were lined with all manner of potions and elixirs, medical supplies, and a few mixtures Weiss assumed were purely for health benefits. A woman and her daughter were currently fawning over a few of them, ranting about the supposed benefits for the skin.

"Can I help you, dearie?"

Weiss looked around for the voice before glancing down at a poking to her knee. An elderly woman smiled back up at her, her eyes enlarged behind thick spectacles. She would look out of place even in the diner she'd just left.

"I'm hoping to find a healer. And not just medicine, but a Magi." Healer encompassed a variety of disciplines, a general term really. "Are you able to perform magic?"

The woman shook her head, the few wisps of white hair on her head swaying with the motion. "I'm afraid not, dearie, but there's someone else here who is. Give me just a moment."

Weiss uttered polite thanks as the woman shuffled away to the back room. Traditional medicine worked well enough, but she had a long few days ahead of her with initiation. The sooner she could be over her wounds from Mount Glenn the better.

When the woman returned moments later, a young girl trailed close behind her. She was younger than even Weiss herself, no older than fifteen if she had to guess. She didn't mean to doubt the old woman, but she had to ask. "Um… Is the healer still in the back room?"

The old woman chuckled. "No, sweetheart, Dalia is the healer. She'll be more than happy to help you, won't you dear?"

The young girl, Dalia, sized up Weiss. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Another Hunter got herself beat up, is it? Figures."

"Um… Excuse me?"

"You people go running around like chickens with their heads off, get all beat up, then come crawling to us to be fixed. Gods, it's like we're not your personal medics."

Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. "I wasn't implying that at all. If it's too much trouble, I can always go elsewhere."

"Oh no no, please, Dalia doesn't mean it. Do you dear?"

Dalia rolled her eyes. Why did she bother being a healer if this was her opinion of Hunters? "They're idiots that rely on people like me to keep them going. Anyone that willingly fights Grimm are just asking to be killed."

"I'm glad to know I'm risking my life to keep people like you safe." Her mouth moved without her thinking. How dare this girl stand there and criticize what they did. Weiss hadn't taken up the mantle for gratitude, but being criticized for _helping people?_ Who did that?

"Please, ladies, settle down! There's no need to argue!" The door opened and another customer entered, and the mother and daughter pair had long since been waiting to make a purchase. "Dalia, please just treat her and she can be on her way. I need to get to the counter."

"I never said I wasn't going to treat her, baba. Go do your thing, I've got this."

Suddenly the medicinal herbs seemed much more appealing. At least those weren't going to give her any attitude. Weiss was led into the back room and motioned to sit down in an armchair by the corner.

"Let's… Try this again. If I offended you in anyway then I apologize. Thank you for agreeing to see me, Dalia." The last thing anyone wanted was their healer to dislike them. Best to bury the hatchet and make amends now.

"Sit down, or don't you want to be healed?"

Or not. Weiss' eyebrow twitched and she bit back a rude remark, hiding behind a smile and extending her hand. "My name is Weiss Schnee, and -"

"I know who you are. We doing this or not?"

So much for civility. Weiss sat herself and rolled her top up to show her wound. The rest were superficial, the only one in need of attention was the gash on her side. The bandages were clean, she'd made sure to have them changed last night with Pyrrha's help. She might not know much about medicine, but she knew enough not to risk infection.

"Ow!"

Dalia's fingers prodded at the tender skin beneath the wrap, causing Weiss to grit her teeth. "Bruised ribs, though not bad. The gash isn't too deep either. At least you were smart enough to have it disinfected."

Insults aside, that was an impressive assessment. "You can tell all that just from a glimpse?"

"The discoloration of the skin suggests bruising, and the wound isn't bleeding. Plus, you walked here, right? If the wound was deep you wouldn't be able to do that, it would mean muscle was cut. It's not that hard to figure it out."

"I'm surprised you didn't have it fixed sooner," Dalia continued, peeling back the bandages, "Most Hunters treat even the smallest wound like it's life-threatening. It's kind of funny, actually."

"Well when even a minor wound can cause problems, it makes sense. The last thing you want is a handicap against Grimm." Dalia's fingers prodded the wound again and this time Weiss hissed. "Must you touch it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to be healed. Let me just do that from across the room."

The curt and sarcastic remarks were really wearing thin. Weiss rolled her eyes though bit her tongue, swallowing a bitter pill and letting Dalia work. So long as she didn't speak, it seemed, neither would the healer.

A warming sensation flowed from Dalia's hands and onto Weiss' skin, and the effects were immediate. Feeling your skin actively mending was something she would never grow accustomed to, though she'd gladly deal with it if it meant her wounds closing. Like weaving a basket, fibers of skin visibly stretched and mended, crossing and growing together to seal the injury. The process took little more than a few minutes, and when Dalia was through, Weiss' skin was as flawless as it had always been.

"I would tell you to rest, but I know that's moot with you people. Just try not to die."

"Thank you, I'll take your… Generous warning to heart." Weiss smiled politely as she spoke. "You're quite good for your age. Who taught you?"

"Do you have any other wounds?" That was a blatant diversion if Weiss ever saw one. She shook her head and Dalia stepped back, washing her hands in a basin. "Then we're done. Grandma will handle the pay. Just get out of our shop already."

"I…" Forget it. Dalia already made it apparent she'd no interest in acting civilly, so why bother? Rolling her shirt down and gingerly testing putting weight on her wound, she was pleased to find no issue. A slight soreness, though that would fade as the day went on. Thank the gods healing magic existed.

Weiss found the elderly shopkeeper behind the counter, storing away jars on the shelves. "Excuse me?"

"Oh! Heavens, you scared me! Did your session go well, sweetheart? Your wounds are all healed?"

"They are, Dalia did a wonderful job." Weiss retrieved Lien from her pouch, uncertain of how much the process would cost her. "Um… If you don't mind my asking…"

"Why is she so reluctant to treat Hunters?"

"Yes, that." At least the woman knew it was an issue. Weiss handed over her money and smiled uncomfortably. "I've never been here before, but… Well to be perfectly blunt, I don't think I'll come back. Not if this is how I'm treated."

"I understand, and you wouldn't be the first. Dalia treats Hunters because it's the right thing to do, but she doesn't spare them her opinions. And please… It's not against you, not personally." That did little to make her feel better. She'd been scrutinized purely for her profession. If it wasn't her race, or her name, it was her job. Always something.

"Our history with Hunters is complicated. Dalia's mother was a healer as well, one of Vale's best. She had a heart of gold, always trying to help anyone in need, no matter how big or small the need was."

The woman cashed out Weiss, and the treatment was surprisingly inexpensive. "Less scrupulous Hunters took advantage of this. They would ask her to retrieve herbs for them, plants that could only be found far, far out of the city. And Aria, believing it would help them, agreed. She would go to dangerous places all the time, often alone, to try and retrieve these plants of theirs."

Weiss felt like she knew where this was going. A lump formed in her throat and she frowned, suddenly regretting her threat not to come back. "And one of those times… Her mother didn't come back."

The woman shook her head, her aged face suddenly appearing even older. "That's the right of it. No child expects to lose their parent, not when they're that young." Her hands shakily reached into her shirt and removed a locket. It was flipped open and Weiss was shown the picture inside. A woman, smiling, holding a much younger Dalia in her arms.

"Aria always tried to help, and people took advantage of that. Somehow she always made it back to us alive though."

Every time except the last. Hunters had effectively sent this woman to her death. And if Weiss' estimate was correct, they'd never even apologized. "Not all Hunters are like that…"

"No, they're not. But Dalia won't listen. And frankly, I can't blame her." The woman smiled apologetically. "I know you're not all like that, though we've met too many who are. But I can tell you have a good heart, child. And I know someday Dalia will realize not all Hunters are awful people."

Hopefully. How Weiss wished she had some magic words in that moment. Something that could repair this girl's idea of what a Hunter was. Ironic, a Magi with mastery of runes and its language couldn't find words. Instead all she could muster was a weak smile. "I'm sure she'll come around."

Leaving the shop felt like abandoning a mission. There must have been something she could have said to change Dalia's mind. Instead, she'd argued with the girl, only reinforcing her ideas of Hunters.

Discontent as she was, Weiss hadn't the time to be worrying about a jaded healer right now. The bell tower chimed loudly, signaling just past 10 in the morning. They were supposed to gather at the Grand Cathedral at 11 to meet with Ozpin, which gave Weiss about an hour left. Plenty of time to restock supplies. And maybe grab some sweets.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Vale was a generally well-to-do city. That wasn't to say it wasn't without its difficulties. Crime was most certainly ever present, and poverty existed in certain areas. One would think the proximity to a Grand Cathedral would all but ensure a higher standing of living for nearby residents.

For some, it most certainly did. The wealth was far from equally distributed, however, and in some places the rich lived in exuberance while the poor lived in their shadow. And the Church seemed to facilitate this. For reasons like that, and for Hunters abusing their position, Weiss could understand and sympathize with people like Dalia.

That the Grand Cathedral stood so proud and elegant in the face of beggars mere blocks away perfectly encapsulated the reason people seemed to dislike the Church. Weiss was having a difficult time deciding what people might hate more: The Church, or Hunters.

The interior was every bit as extravagant as the exterior, and as Weiss entered the building she felt a twinge of paranoia set in. Yang's words hung around in her mind like a gnat, ever present and persistent. There was no possible way people could know what she and the Dimuran had discussed, she knew that, though her nervousness continued. It peaked when she stopped short of the lift and was greeted by one of the priests.

Weiss breathed easier when he'd merely asked her for a donation. Another peculiar thing, asking their own Hunters for donations. She would think with the services that they provided, and the numbers every church brought, they would have plenty of income. She handed over a small amount of Lien simply to placate the man, hurrying inside the lift afterwards.

Only Glynda awaited her when she arrived outside of Ozpin's study. That came as little surprise, she always had been the earliest to arrive for, well, anything. Early was better than late, and it gave her ample time to speak to Ozpin privately. Or it would, if he wasn't currently seeing to guests.

"Do you know how long they'll be?" Weiss asked, expertly hiding her anxiousness, voice steady and calm. "I was hoping to speak with him before the meeting."

"Truth be told he should be finished, but then this is Ozpin we're talking about." The man Weiss knew was always punctual and to the point, so she didn't understand what Glynda was complaining about.

"I see… Well, maybe I can speak with him afterwards then."

"That would be for the best." Glynda's eyes met Weiss' and there was something in the woman's gaze, something she couldn't quite read. "I hear your mission at Mount Glenn went well."

Oh dust. She'd hoped not to have to discuss that, not with anyone other than Ozpin. "As well as one could hope. I'd gotten more Grimm than I bargained for, but I managed."

Glynda nodded, adjusting her glasses. "We should commend you for that. Frankly I'm not sure why more than one Hunter wasn't sent. Mount Glenn is hardly something for a novice such as yourself to tackle alone."

Novice. Good as she may be, Glynda was right, she was still a novice. Only a year removed from her training and hardly undertaking any groundbreaking jobs. "It all worked out in the end, and the towns nearby should be safe. Honestly I'm rather happy with the outcome!" Weiss allowed herself a bit of pride, smiling to herself.

"Quite. Let's just hope it lasts."

Glynda's eyes hadn't left Weiss the entire time, a fact she was now acutely aware of. Shifting awkwardly in place, Weiss' gaze drifted around the lobby, desperate for something else to focus on.

"This will be our first time overseeing training…" Weiss began lamely. "I'm nervous, but I'm excited at the same time. That Hunters like us, novices," she added, using Glynda's own word, "Would be asked to do this is an honor."

"New as you are, no one can deny your skills. There are few pairings better than Miss Nikos and Mister Arc, and Mister Ren and Miss Valkyrie are certainly dependable. You and Miss Rose have done… Adequately, for not having a partner."

She would like to think she'd done better than "adequately", given she'd just secured a good portion of Mount Glenn. "Do you know where Ruby is, Professor Goodwitch? Will she be joining us?"

"She will not. Miss Rose is out on a mission right now, and we couldn't call her back in the middle of it. I think the five of you will more than suffice, don't you?"

"Of course!" It was disappointing that Ruby wouldn't be present. The girl had a knack for grating on her nerves, but Weiss felt odd having everyone else here and not Ruby.

Behind them the lift rang and the doors parted, and out stepped the remainder of her friends. They all looked ready and primed to begin their day, except for one.

"Honestly Jaune? Could you try to make yourself presentable?" His usual outfit wasn't bad per say, but he hadn't even tucked in his tunic. And his hair was an utter mess, like he'd only just rolled out of bed.

"S-Sorry, slept in! Guess I was more tired from our trip than I thought!" Then he _had_ just rolled out of bed. Unbelievable.

Nora hurried ahead of the rest and right for Ozpin's door. The crack of Glynda's riding crop stopped her short, and she stepped back with a nervous smile. "Oh, hi professor! Didn't see you there!"

"She's standing right in front of the door." Ren pointed out.

Pyrrha smiled politely and bowed her head to their former instructor. "I hope we're not late. Is Professor Ozpin ready to see us?"

Glynda glanced at the clock on the wall and huffed, adjusting her glasses again. "Doesn't matter, it's time and you're all here. Give me just a moment." A woman on a mission, she stepped past the group and grabbed both handles, throwing the doors to the study open. Inside she found Ozpin and his guests enjoying a cup of tea together, clearly finished with their business.

"And, pray tell, when did you intend on telling us to come in?" Glynda snapped. The scholar glanced at his own clock and blinked once, giving his assistant a small smile.

"It's right on time, Glynda. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being a touch fashionably late, is there?" For anyone else, no, but then Ozpin was never late. Professor Goodwitch shot a quick remark at her superior, though Weiss didn't bother listening to hear it. She was much too busy staring at one of the men inside the room.

"What is _he_ doing here?!"

The drunk from this morning was sat across from Ozpin, casually reclined in one of the chairs. That he had the audacity to have his flask in hand when they entered was astounding. Did the man ever not drink?

"Ah… I see you've been acquainted with Qrow. Excellent, that saves us one introduction, then."

Qrow flashed Weiss a smile and waved, pouring a small helping of whiskey into his drink. "Hey there, Schnee. Long time no see!"

No way was this man involved with the Church. Inconceivable. Was she meant to believe he was a Hunter? Drawing up her chin she huffed, tearing her eyes away from the man disdainfully. Her eyes settled on another, and her reaction to this one was much, much different.

"Professor Ironwood?!" The stone-jawed man smiled back politely, raising a hand in greeting. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Atlas?"

James Ironwood was to Atlas what Ozpin was to Vale. Both were in prominent positions within the Church, with Ozpin as one of the lead scholars, and Ironwood overseeing research and development. Or more accurately, he oversaw field tests of new weapons, and helped to regulate magic's use in the kingdoms. It was difficult to say which of the two men held more influence.

"I attend every initiation I can, when my schedule allows for it." Ironwood rose from his seat and offered a hand to Weiss, which she readily shook. "And when I heard you would be helping this year's recruits, well, I couldn't pass up the chance to come visit."

Weiss must have been smiling like an idiot, for both Nora and Qrow burst out laughing. Heat raced to her face and she quickly folded her hands at her waist, bowing her head respectfully. "I-It's a pleasure to see you again, sir." She couldn't hide the smile that came to her face when he pat her shoulder.

Where Jacques Schnee had failed as a father to her, James Ironwood had stepped in. He was not in any way her actual father, not legally or otherwise, but as a longtime friend of the family. As someone who helped to both raise and train Weiss and Winter, he was more a father to them both than Jacques.

"If you and Miss Schnee are quite through, James, we have business to discuss." Glynda, in her ever-stringent mood, quickly brought the focus back to the matter at hand.

Ozpin rose from his seat as well, holding his cane idly in one hand against his leg. "Of course, thank you for keeping us on task, Glynda." He offered the group a kind smile and Weiss again found herself smiling back. Between Ozpin and Ironwood she had been blessed with mentors.

"As you're aware, new recruits will be undergoing initiation within the week. I'm sure you all still fondly remember your own," Ozpin said to a chorus of groans. He smiled good naturedly and continued. "I'm positive you can appreciate how trying this event is. We'll receive many young men and women who are eager to serve the Church and the kingdoms, though only a handful will pass. Fewer still will make it through the entirety of training."

"It falls to those of us who have been through the process before to determine who is and is not ready. We need Hunters, but we cannot commit anyone who is ill-prepared. To do so is to send them to an early grave." A somber reminder of a handful of their own class that they had lost. Weiss put that memory back where it belonged, in the grave. She cringed; bad analogy.

"As proctors, it will be your job to oversee these recruits. Each of you will be tasked with accompanying a pair through a mock mission, and you will assess their ability as Hunters. Instructions will be given in full on how to grade them, and should you have any questions during the process, scrying stones will be provided to contact myself, or another senior member."

Qrow stood alongside Ozpin and smirked at the young Hunters gathered. "That doesn't mean slack of, ya hear? We're assessing these new kids, but we're looking at you all, too. If you want a promotion then this is how you get it, so don't be relying on us for every little thing."

"Also, bear in mind that while the missions themselves are fabricated, the Grimm are, obviously, not. Combat is inevitable, and encouraged, to see what the students are capable of." Ironwood nodded to Ozpin, circling around to the scholar's desk. He returned with a box containing several sealed scrolls.

"Within are your orders. You will meet your team on the first day of your mission, so their names are omitted for now." Ozpin explained. "As James said, we are watching you as well. Your ability to lead, to work with strangers, and to handle a variety of skill sets. We expect you'll all do just fine, so give it your all, and make us proud."

Weiss' chest swelled with pride as she accepted her scroll. She hadn't wanted a partner, and still didn't, but this was special. A chance to share her knowledge and experience, to teach, and to prove what she was capable of. The others seemed just as thrilled as she was. Ren and Nora, mostly Nora, chatted animatedly among themselves, while Jaune and Pyrrha both bore wide smiles.

"Do your best everyone, and you'll succeed." Ironwood encouraged, smiling at Weiss in particular. "Show us what our best students can really do."

"And try not showing off too much while you're at it, eh? Your job ain't to make the kids look bad, or do everything for them. It's a fine line you're walking here."

Weiss might not like Qrow, but he had a point. They had to toe the line between helping and simply doing it all themselves. Too much and they would make the recruits appear incompetent, likely failing them. Too little, and they would seem incapable leaders.

Given permission to view their assignments, Weiss hastily broke the wax seal and unwound the scroll, eyes scouring over its contents. Her group's mission was simple. Escort someone from Vale to their destination, protecting them along the way. Finally, something other than simply killing Grimm.

Weiss' smile quickly vanished when she reached the bottom of the scroll. The name of her goal was printed in the last line, and she recognized it immediately. She had studied her map intently last night, wondering where Yang had marked. There had been a town right on the edge of the area, and the selfsame town was now listed here on her scroll.

* * *

 **Cue dramatic music! Weiss was thrilled to have a different job for a change, though not so much now she knows where she's going. Sure hope nothing untoward happens! Those kinds of things never happen in stories. Conflict isn't a thing.**

 **Sarcasm aside, there's like to be one more day spent in Vale before everyone meets with their team and client. Just debating on whether to make the next chapter dedicated to Vale, or Vale and starting their mission both.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated! Here's to hoping I'm improving with each entry!**


	11. Book 1 - Chapter 11

**Longer chapter this time around. Doing a little bit of worldbuilding and whatnot before their missions start!**

 **Bit of a dailogue-heavy entry, this one, though hopefully it reads well!**

* * *

Ludlow Barrows was not a town Weiss knew. She didn't know what it had to offer or why anyone would go there, but that would be her destination. Yang had mentioned it wasn't a "friendly place", really selling the idea of going there. Weiss hadn't intended to visit, she could find Yang elsewhere. Now she didn't have much of a choice.

"Is there a problem with the assignment, Weiss?"

She shook her head quickly and smiled at Ozpin. If she turned this down then she may never get another chance. There were other Hunters likely waiting to do what they were, and if she asked for reassignment they could easily find someone else. She couldn't pass this chance up.

Not only was it an opportunity to see how far she'd come, or how far she needed to go, but a chance to gather information. Maybe she could get a bit closer to finding out the truth behind magic from this.

"If no one has questions concerning their assignments, then I believe we can move on." Jaune raised his hand, the only one to do so. "Yes, Mister Arc?"

"Uh… One thing I don't get. Some of us work in pairs, but this is splitting everyone up. Why wouldn't you have us work together?"

"Hm… An excellent question. Qrow, would you care to answer it?"

Qrow had been mid-drink when Ozpin spoke to him. Looking at the expectant faces of the students he sighed, corking his flask. "To put it real simple, sometimes you'll have to do stuff on your own. Something happens and separates you two, or you've gotta split up to cover more ground. Or… Ya know, one of you bites it."

"The point of this exercise isn't to separate any partners, that is merely a byproduct of its design," Ozpin explained further, "But even with a partner, a Hunter must be capable on their own as well. By assigning you individually, it can bring forth both your strengths and weaknesses. Once those are apparent, they can be addressed and cultivated accordingly."

It made sense. As the professors, and Qrow, had explained, this was every bit as much their test as it was the recruits.

Ironwood removed an orb from his jacket, the same kind handed to each of them. "Remember that we'll be monitoring you during these exercises. The scrying orbs are both for you to ask for help, and also to report to us. We expect regular updates on your progress, so be sure not to neglect it."

"Aw, you mean we have to check in? Lame!" Nora's complaint drew a look of surprise from Weiss, and Ren put a face over his hand. "I thought we were doing this on our own, so why do we have to call? Seems like babysitting to me!"

"Is it babysitting when you escort a client? Or protect a town?" The question was rhetorical. Ozpin smiled and clicked his cane against the floor. "Don't think of it as babysitting so much as… Maintaining a network. The more Hunters aware of a situation, the better the response we can offer."

It was a small wonder scrying stones weren't handed out normally. They must be either too expensive to make, as only certain stone could contain the enchantment, or they were simply not trusted with every Hunter. Losing one of these stones would be the equivalent of forfeiting several job's pay.

Qrow waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry too much about it for now. You kids got a few days before we start, so take it easy. If you need to know anything else we'll come to you."

Ozpin sat himself back down, signaling the end of the meeting. Weiss didn't know if that had been an adequate explanation. Why not tell them who their client was? It seemed contrived for the purposes they wanted, but then this wasn't supposed to be easy, was it?

"Well, if we're done here then let's go eat!" Nora all but shouted.

"We've only just had breakfast, do we really need another meal?" Ren questioned.

Pyrrha smiled patiently, patting Nora's back. "How about we all go get tea? We can catch up, maybe share our missions with each other. If… That's okay?" None of the adults had any issue with that.

"Not a bad idea actually…" Jaune muttered thoughtfully, "Maybe we can go over ideas, help each other out. I mean just because this stuff's individual doesn't mean we can't talk it over."

Certainly nothing wrong with that. Weiss would have to forgo the festivities, though, in favor of speaking to Ozpin. Her friends were at the door and called for her to join them, waving them off with a promise to meet up later.

Weiss needed answers. And if anyone was going to be able to provide them, it was the man seated behind that desk. "Is there something we can help you with, Weiss? Did you have questions about your assignment?"

"Not about the assignment sir, no." Her eyes flickered to Ironwood and Qrow. She could trust the former, but Qrow was a complete unknown to her. "I was hoping I could speak to you privately. It will only take a moment."

"Another private meeting? My, I'm beginning to think I should charge for this." Ozpin chuckled and grabbed his cup of no doubt cold tea. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but we'll need a moment. Thank you for coming today."

"Don't sweat it, Oz. Though maybe a little more notice next time?" Qrow rolled his neck then pocketed his hands, heading for the door. "Catch ya later, Ice Queen. Glynda." The blonde woman rolled her eyes at Qrow who couldn't help but wink at her.

Ironwood stepped towards the door as well. "I've got to get down to the docks. I'll be in town though, if you need anything." It was directed equal parts to Weiss and Ozpin. He smiled on his way out, shooting Qrow a glare. Weiss caught the words 'kiss ass' escape the drunkard's lips, rolling her eyes at his childish behavior.

Right, time to question everything. Or nothing. Gods, where did she even start? She must have looked stressed, for Ozpin came around to meet her and placed a cup of tea in her hands.

"I know you're not a fan, but tea can do wonders for soothing the nerves." The professor fetched his own cup and blew steam from the top, sitting on his desk. "An invaluable lesson I learned from my time in Mistral. Even magic cannot do what a good cup of tea can."

A shame then it tasted so dreadful. Weiss was polite though, cooling off her drink before sampling it. Not the worst thing she'd ever had, not exactly the best, either.

"So, tell me what's on your mind. You've had an air of unease about you since you arrived."

That obvious huh? She'd tried to hide it, but when someone knew you so well it was difficult to trick them. Had her friends noticed too? "I'm not inconveniencing you? I understand if you have a lot to do."

"Not at all. Now please, what is it that has you worried? Are you nervous about this?"

"Yes, but that isn't it." Weiss exhaled slowly, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. Glynda was still in the room, though that was okay. Chances were she'd be spoken to later anyway.

"I wanted to ask you two…" What did she want to ask? What could she say without completely giving herself away? "Why do Grimm flock to certain locations? It's negativity, isn't it?"

"That is the current theory, yes."

Weiss glanced up at her cup. "Theory? I thought that was a fact."

Ozpin smiled and swirled his liquid around his cup. "A theory, truth be told. A theory with plenty of evidence to substantiate it, but a theory nonetheless."

"Does that mean there's a potential, alternative explanation?" Weiss grip on her cup tightened, and she winced when her fingers began to burn. "Ah… Could there be another reason?"

Glynda stepped a bit closer, stopping when Ozpin raised his hand. "Is there a reason for this line of questioning, Weiss? You're an inquisitive young lady, though this is certainly an… Intriguing question, even from you."

Had she overdone it already? No… Ozpin couldn't possibly know. Weiss glanced back at Glynda and smiled uneasily under the woman's stern gaze. There was no way to ask this without being direct, and now that she'd opened the door…

Maybe it really was just negativity. Holbrook had been in a bad way, the people had plenty to be miserable about. They had used magic, true, but only after the fact. Now that she sat here and considered the events, it seemed ludicrous that magic had caused any of it.

That explanation was sound, even if Weiss still had questions. Besides, that hadn't been the only thing she'd hoped to ask. "Are Magi capable of controlling beasts?"

"Naturally, it is the essence of summoning. Though that involves slaying a creature and recalling its spirit as your familiar."

Which wasn't what Merlot had done. Those Grimm had been alive, or alive as a Grimm could be. "What about something that's alive? Something without a spirit?" Ozpin raised a single eyebrow and leaned forward in his chair to speak, but Glynda spoke first.

"What you're suggesting is very dangerous, Miss Schnee. I would choose your words carefully."

"Grimm subjugation. Is that what you're referring to?" Ozpin questioned. Weiss nodded, suddenly feeling very nervous. He knew? Of course he knew. Ozpin knew everything there was to know.

"Ozpin, should we be speaking about that? You know it's sensitive." Glynda warned. The scholar raised a hand, his smile gone. He studied Weiss' face carefully, his finger tapping rhythmically on his cup.

"How did you come upon this, Miss Schnee? It's not a concept many people are familiar with, and few tomes in our archives speak of it. I would know."

She should confess and share everything. By now she was already under scrutiny, and lying would only make things worse. At her back she could feel Glynda's eyes staring into her, and Ozpin's eyes never left her, his face an unreadable mask. Her heart pounded in her chest and she feared those in the room could hear it.

Weiss swallowed nervously, her mouth dry. "I overheard other Hunters speaking about it before. I wrote it off as nonsense, but if summoning is possible, why not this?"

"Do these Hunters have a name, Miss Schnee?"

Hearing Ozpin refer to her like that put Weiss on edge. He was one of the few who called her by name, and only ever used her family name as a formality. "I don't know, sir. I never asked. Like I said, I wrote it off as just nonsense, a tall tale between partners." A tall tale she was now recounting for some reason. Not exactly her finest lie.

Had that satisfied his curiosity? Her fingers nervously rubbed against the fabric of her jacket, forcing herself to keep her eyes on Ozpin. The man watched her for a moment, unmoving aside from his tapping finger. Eventually he let out a sigh, and Weiss exhaled as well. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath.

"I'm not certain where you heard that, but I would be mindful in the future of whom you speak about it with. It's never been done, though it's certainly been attempted."

"A theory, then." Weiss recounted Ozpin's words.

"Precisely. A madman's dream, shall we say. That anyone would seek to utilize the enemy of mankind should speak volumes about their depravity. Summoning in of itself is innocuous, but to use Grimm as weapons…"

"It's despicable, and anyone who attempts it should be punished. Severely." Glynda sighed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Miss Schnee… Weiss. This conversation does not leave this room, are we clear? Inquisitiveness can be a curse if you pry too much. This is for your sake, do not ask about this again."

"Now now, there's no need to frighten the poor girl." Ozpin came around and placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. He must have noticed how tense she felt, and he knelt down before her, patting her hand. "There are some matters which are best left to those of us with authority. Focus on the upcoming initiation, and leave us to handle this."

Weiss nodded a bit too quickly, offering a meek smile. "O-Of course sir. Thank you." That was it then? No further questioning? She felt like she'd dodged a proverbial cannonball here. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get going. There's a lot to do to prepare."

"But of course. Give my regards to the others, won't you?

Another nod and Weiss was already to her feet. Her heart still raced as she set down her teacup and headed for the door. Glynda opened it for her, and Weiss smiled in thanks before walking out. She didn't dare look back as she made her way to the lift, turning only once she was inside and the door sealed.

Air rushed from her lungs as she slumped against the wall, head laying back. Dust that had been stressful. She felt like every word she'd uttered had been scrutinized, every movement put under a magnifying glass. Weiss wasn't sure if going to Ozpin had been the correct choice or the biggest mistake of her life.

That they knew of subjugation was good, right? It meant they had to be aware of Merlot and what he was trying to do. Someone would deal with him, and another Holbrook would be avoided.

She had neglected to ask if magic had any influence on Grimm spawns. Weiss kicked herself mentally for that, though it couldn't be helped. It had taken everything she had not to panic when she had been questioned, and asking too much would raise flags. So she was still without proof in that regard.

The lift doors parted and Weiss stepped out quickly, keen to be out of the building. She passed through the back room and the main hall quickly, not daring to look at anyone along the way. As she approached the front doors and spotted Ironwood stood beside them, she slowed her pace.

"Ah Weiss, excellent. I was hoping to catch you before you left."

"Oh… Professor Ironwood, you're still here." Weiss smiled nervously and stopped before him, holding her hands behind her back. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Ironwood nodded, parting the doors behind him and holding them for Weiss. "I need to go to the docks, I don't suppose you could show me the way?"

He'd come from the docks, naturally, so Weiss knew that was a facade. He wanted to talk, about what was anyone's guess. She hesitated if only briefly before nodding, offering the man a smile. "Of course, I would be delighted to."

The tension Weiss felt washed away as she exited the Church. Crossing the plaza had never been such a relief, and once she had made it halfway across the finally allowed herself to look back. She might have been mistaken, but she swore someone was watching her from high above.

"Something wrong, Weiss?" She shook her head, giving Ironwood a smile. No, everything was just fine. Ozpin had let her leave, and hadn't punished her as she'd feared he might. They could be watching her now which meant being careful, though she'd just continue on as she had been, no problem.

Everything was going to be just fine.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

The city's docks, located on the far side of the industrial district, were hectic with activity. A near constant flow of goods and passengers arrived daily, and Weiss could only imagine the logistical nightmare that was tracking all of it. Being confined to a desk all day, tracking hundreds of ships?

She'd take fighting Grimm over that any day.

"How has life in Vale been, Weiss? I understand you've been busy lately."

Wow. In a single sentence, Ironwood had already conveyed more concern for her well-being than her own father. Swallowing that bitter pill, Weiss smiled and nodded her head once. "I have been. There has been no shortage of work, and they send me out almost immediately after I finish."

"That's how it is when you're an exceptional Hunter." Weiss' cheeks flushed at the praise, which from anyone else she'd have dismissed without second thought. "You're being careful not to overdo it, though? I know I don't need to lecture you, but even Hunters need rest time to time."

Didn't she know it. The wear and tear of Mount Glenn still lingered even with Dalia's work, and before that, her trip to the quarry had left her sore too. "I do as much as I can with the time I'm given."

Ironwood chuckled. "Don't we all?" She wasn't so sure he'd caught the meaning of her words, or taken them in a completely different direction. "There's no shame in taking a little time to recuperate, Weiss. There are other Hunters besides you."

"Oh? I didn't know that." Weiss remarked sarcastically, laughing as Ironwood pat her head. "Thank you though for your concern. I know my limits, and I have no intention of overdoing it. The few times I've had spellcast sickness were awful."

"I remember my first time overdoing it. I was bedridden for nearly a week, and couldn't tell the floor from the ceiling."

Weiss smirked and shook her head. "Please… You killed, what was it, a hundred Grimm? Two hundred? I forget, you often change the number." Now it was Ironwood's turn to look flustered.

"In my defense, I did suffer a head injury. It could have been one Grimm, but I was seeing a hundred." Weiss was unable to contain her laughter, and Ironwood joined in alongside her. "It sounds much less impressive like that, doesn't it?"

It certainly did. There was something innately humorous about James Ironwood, one of the Church's foremost Magi, bumbling about in a stupor. She simply couldn't imagine him in such a state.

Her unease from her discussion all but washed away, Weiss felt a bit lighter with each step. "You'll be in the city for the entire initiation then?" She asked, hope plain in her voice.

"I will be, though I'll be much too busy to visit you, I'm afraid." Weiss visibly sulked, which came across as funny for the normally refined young woman. "That said… I suppose I may be able to free up an afternoon, if you're able to as well."

"That would be splendid! There are restaurants I could show you, and there's a wonderful art museum in the north districts I've been dying to take someone to!" Ironwood was laughing again, and this time Weiss only gave him a curious look.

"You certainly are a Schnee despite everything." A hand rested on Weiss' shoulder, taking that the wrong way entirely. "There is nothing with being refined, and its proof of where you've come from. But the way you behave, how open you are with other people, that puts you apart. Even Winter could learn a thing or two from you."

Now that was high praise indeed. Though Ironwood certainly wasn't speaking in terms of magic; Winter's command of runes far exceeded her own. Still, that Winter might learn anything was a compliment if she'd ever received one.

"How is Winter? And Atlas? I've been meaning to write, but I've just been so busy." Which was a poor excuse. She'd received letters from Winter, though not seen any in return. She'd probably worried her sister to the ends of Remnant and back.

Ironwood let out a long sigh, which told Weiss everything she needed to know. Things weren't great, as usual. "On one hand, we've made great strides in developing new equipment. And, I think, we're on the brink of making something the world has never seen before." That was the good news. No one sighed for good news.

"And relations between races? Last time I left, it was the same story as always." That was to say Murans remained in every position of power, dictating how every race under them lived. Atlas' population wasn't as varied as a kingdom such as Vale's, but there were enough that the people should have a voice.

"Little progress on that front, I'm afraid. There was a vote put to the council to allow a minority delegation to be put in place."

"But it was shot down completely." Weiss finished somberly. "Those old fools need to let go of the past and stop being so obnoxious."

Ironwood smiled patiently and shook his head. "Those old fools lived through some of Atlas' most difficult years. Times have changed, but not all wounds heal." He held a hand up when Weiss looked about to start shouting. "I'm not excusing their behavior, I'm merely explaining it. I agree with you, we need to put these differences aside and work together. There are bigger issues than people looking different."

The Grimm. Weiss couldn't agree more, which only exacerbated her already low opinion of the council. Elderly men and women who knew nothing of the world, always sat behind the walls of the city, never facing any threat other than an empty plate. It was easy to manage an issue when you pretended it didn't exist.

"And how is the rest of my family? How is mother?"

"Still sick, I'm afraid. Though she's been stable for a while now, which is promising." Though a cure was still out of reach, Weiss assumed.

After having inexplicably come down with a sudden fever, Willow Schnee had been in constant care since. It would break, then return, and without any explainable cause. She required constant medical care and would often hallucinate as her fevers came on.

That had been three years ago. The last time she had seen her own mother, the woman hadn't even recognized her. She wasn't old, senility couldn't be setting, in, but Weiss hadn't been any different than a stranger in the crowd. And the things Willow claimed to see, the monsters where there were none. The voices she claimed to hear.

Stable was promising, it meant she wasn't getting any worse. Though it also meant she wasn't improving, either.

"We're doing everything we can to help correct this, I promise." Weiss knew they were. Even Jacques had shown concern for Willow, for the first time in perhaps ever. She would still question their consummation to her dying days, but for once, they acted like a married couple should.

"I know, thank you. Perhaps I'll visit her soon, just to see how she is."

"I'm certain she would love that."

Right, find time to travel all the way to Atlas. She could do that as soon as, she checked her mental calendar, never. There were all those towns too, Holbrook being the latest, that she meant to revisit, to follow up on the people there. She really needed to stop promising to visit people.

The air, long since becoming sullied, indicated they'd reached the industrial district. Vale boasted a diverse population, members of all races called the city their home. It was just a shame most of them worked here.

Walking by large forges, Weiss noted how Dimurans, not Murans, worked the forge. They tended the flames, carried supplies, worked the metal, crafted the products. And what did the Murans do? Interacted with the customers and peddled the wares. The cynic in her said the shopkeepers kept a larger portion of the funds for themselves, but then she doubted the workers would remain in their employ of that were the case.

The docks were no different. Plenty of Murans worked alongside the other races, but the disparity was still apparent. Of all the chief officers working the area perhaps one or two were not Muran. And the majority of employees tending to the ships themselves were Varuna. Weiss would concede that was simply because their peoples had an easier time of such work.

Murans were the "ideal human" according to her father. They excelled in whatever they did without the need for any of the other races "quirks". Disgusting the way Jacques attempted to justify his blatant racism. Ydrans were the closest, generally slender of build with elongated ears. Hell, all the races were more similar than they were different, save perhaps the Varuna.

Stout people by nature, with even the tallest being shorter than Weiss, they were natives of the sea. Sporting gills like fish and lungs like land creatures, they were amphibious peoples. Unlike some races who could conceal what they were with enough clothing, Varuna always stood out.

Weiss spotted one climbing out of the water, their bright blue skin sheen and glowing in the sun. The digits on their hand gripping an awl were webbed, as were their feet. Their eyes were different as well, larger and more sensitive to light. Which was why nearly every Varuna wore eyewear out of water.

"My ship is just down the way here. Would you like to see it?" Weiss nodded without hesitation. If Ironwood had arrived on an Atlesian vessel then it would be the pinnacle of technology, no doubt. She would be remiss to pass this up.

The docks were abuzz with activity, and Weiss had to be careful not to lose Ironwood in the crowd. Not that it was hard to spot him, being a full head taller than most others around them. Eventually they arrived at one of the private docks, and it was immediately apparent which ship was Ironwood's.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Weiss nodded, though beautiful didn't do the vessel justice.

Every ship around it was wood, with perhaps metal bars and plating sparsely spread throughout for reinforcement. The ship that had carried Ironwood here was fully steel, which made Weiss wonder how it even stayed afloat. The metal was slick and polished, painted a light grey with black lettering on the hull.

"Bullhead." Weiss read aloud, approaching the dock. She wanted to inspect the ship, though Ironwood gently eased her back.

"They're busy cleaning, so now isn't the time for sightseeing, I'm afraid." Darn. She'd never seen a vessel like it before in her life, spellbound by the uniqueness. She wasn't the only one either as a crowd of citizens and dock workers alike had gathered.

It sported no masts, the most glaring difference to its counterparts. And toward the aft, two large wheels, looking like they'd been torn straight from a mill, rested on either side.

"The ship runs on steam. A rather ingenious invention, and simple in hindsight." Atlas had its problems, but none could fault its ingenuity. "The ship is propelled by the wheels, and the wheels are turned by a series of gears below deck. All of that is made possible by a single large fan which generates an air current."

"Do you know what heats the water inside, Weiss?" Ironwood asked, and when she looked up he seemed excited, not unlike a child. She shook her head, honestly beside herself. "Dust. They've found a way to work with it finally. It's amazing."

Amazing, and then some. Even Vale hadn't made something quite like this yet. How badly she wanted to try traveling on it now, just to see how it compared.

"You idjit, what d'ya think you're doing?! You'll scratch the paint!"

Weiss turned and looked further down the dock, wondering what the commotion was about. A Muran dock worker loomed over a Varuna, shouting obscenities at them.

"I am clearing barnacles, sir! Yes yes, many barnacles!" The Varuna shrunk back when the man raised a hand.

"Do it without wrecking the boat, you bloody fish!" His hand raced down to strike, but Ironwood caught it mid-swing. The man pulled, aggravated, until he looked back and realized who had stopped him. "A-Ah, sir! I… I… "

"We do not operate like that, how many times must I say this? You are partners, which means you're equal." Ironwood didn't let go as the man pulled at his arm. "What is the problem here?"

"Th-this idjit was cuttin' up the paint! We just finished 'er before setting out, and now the bloke's ruining it!"

The Varuna shook his head, panicked, before prostrating himself before Ironwood. "M-Mistakes, sir, will not happen again! Please, forgiveness!"

Weiss joined the conversation, glaring not at the Varuna, but the man being held. "Don't you know any better? Stop acting like a child!"

If the man wasn't pale before he most certainly was now. Given his accent, the man was Atlesian, which meant he knew precisely who was berating him now. "I'm sorry, Miss Schnee! He just, I…" The man floundered like a fish out of water, unable to complete a sentence.

"You what? You thought you were in a position to reprimand him? You're both deckhands, aren't you? Neither one of you is better than the other!"

"Weiss." Ironwood warned.

"Furthermore, he was working, and you seemed to be lazing about! The fact that you have the audacity to shout at someone when you're doing nothing -"

"Weiss, that's enough." She felt a hand on her shoulder and realized Ironwood was holding her back, not the man. When had she stepped so close to him? "Back to work, both of you. I don't want to hear another word of this."

"Yes sir!" Both men saluted in unison before returning to their jobs. Weiss was finally released, and she watched as the Varuna bowed his head to her before diving back into the water.

"You need to be careful with how you conduct yourself." Ironwood warned.

Weiss scoffed silently, folding her arms tightly over her chest. "The only one who has to mind themselves are your employees. Evidently, they don't understand the meaning of the word 'civility'."

"Maybe not, but their behavior isn't going to cause problems. This is a daily occurence, like it or not, and they operate just fine even with these issues. But if a Schnee was to begin taking sides?"

She understood that. How could she not? Even bastardized, she was still a Schnee, and her words could carry a lot of weight around the right people. Which was even more reason she needed to speak up.

"Then perhaps something will be done about this. Why do you let it continue?" Weiss shook her head in frustration, throwing a glare towards several workers nearby. They had nothing to do with it, but in her mind they were guilty simply by association.

"Is Vale perfect, even with her laws? Are all races equal?"

"Well, no, but they're better here than they are in Atlas. I'd imagine anywhere is better than Atlas."

Ironwood rubbed at his face tiredly. "Weiss… I understand your frustration, but we're talking about years, generations, of discrimination. These people are taught to hate other races as children, to think Murans are inherently better, even when their status is equal."

"We don't think that!" Weiss snapped.

"And we're not most people. If you want to be angry with someone, be angry with the council for perpetuating these ideas of inequality. Be angry at our ancestors for treating others the way they did." Ironwood stopped himself short, though Weiss could guess where he was going with that.

 _Blame your father for being an absolute bigot._ She could remember even now the hate-laden rants he would go on, how his workers, only ever the non-Murans, were incompetent and useless. It made her sick just thinking about it.

"We're working to improve it, but things take time. I'll be amazed if we see any real progress in my lifetime."

Weiss closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Perhaps if the Church helped us handle it, there wouldn't be an issue."

"Weiss." Ironwood warned. "Look… I'll talk to them, but don't hold your breath. The fact they no longer trade blows is progress in of itself, and we should be thankful for that."

They should, and yet Weiss wasn't. Disagreements were inevitable, she knew that, but why did it always have to be about race? They stood in an uncomfortable silence, neither wanting to speak. Discussing topics like this always devolved into arguments.

"At any rate…" Ironwood continued. "I do need to check how everything is coming along. Which means I'm afraid we'll have to part ways for now." Weiss was still fuming, though she did manage a smile when Ironwood pulled her in for a hug. "Be good, won't you? I'll try to visit before initiation begins. We can catch up over a cup of coffee."

"That would be wonderful. I'm going to hold you to that." Weiss said, stepping back.

"It's a date. Until next time, Weiss."

It was not the note she'd hoped to leave on, and Weiss kicked herself for not apologizing. In hindsight she'd probably only made things worse for the Varuna too, giving more ammunition to those insufferable men. She sighed, rubbing her temples. So much for a pleasant walk.

With Ironwood gone there was nothing keeping her at the docks. Weiss gave the Bullhead one last passing glance before turning and heading back towards the residential districts. She might as well go meet her friends now. Maybe their nonsense could lift her spirits.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"You should have seen Ren! There were three, no, FOUR Ursa! Each of them as tall as a house! They looked like they were going to tear him to bits, but he showed them! He beat them all with his bare fists!"

Ren smiled, blowing steadily on his tea. "If by my fists, you mean with magic, then yes." Nora clamped a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"I'm trying to make you seem cool, dummy! Just let me do the talking!"

Pyrrha giggled behind her hand, clearly used to this by now. As was Jaune, who seemed only to be half-listening as he cleaned his sword in his lap. "I think it's a fantastic thing all the same, Ren. Well done."

The stoic boy simply shrugged, finally taking a sip of tea when allowed. "Nora dealt with most of them. I just took care of the few who made it through."

Pyrrha smiled, amused while Nora flexed. "Even so, it's amazing what you two can do together. Though, I understand you recently had quite the fight yourself?"

Weiss paused mid-sip to glance up at Pyrrha. She must be referring to Mount Glenn. Funny how quickly word traveled. "Yes, it was certainly an… Event." Mad casters, dark secrets, and a new variant of Grimm. Event didn't even begin to scratch the surface.

"So, Weiss! What'd you stay and talk to Ozpin about?" Nora questioned, leaning across the table.

"Nora," Ren cautioned, placing a hand on her arm, "It's a private matter, and not our business."

Weiss shook her head, smiling behind her cup. "No, it's alright. I just had some questions, that's all." Did she tell them? Ozpin had said to leave it alone and let him and the rest handle it. If they could manage the problem then they had done a poor job thus far.

"Like what?" Jaune prompted, sheathing Crocea Mors. "About the whole initiation thing?"

She should tell them, at least a little bit. It was only fair in the event they might encounter something similar. "I found a rogue when I was working. He was powerful, insanely so. And…" Weiss trailed off, glancing at the expectant faces of her friends. Telling them could land her, and them, in quite a lot of trouble.

Not telling them could leave them dead. "I'm not entirely certain, but it seemed like he could command Grimm." The table, for the first time since arriving, was silent. It was something that shouldn't be possible, and had Weiss not witnessed it first hand, she'd doubt it too.

Nora broke the silence with snorting laughter. "Sure you did!"

"I did! Why would I lie about that?" Weiss huffed, indignant.

"It's not that we don't believe you," Pyrrha said, running a finger around the rim of her cup and averting her eyes. "It's just that, well, what you're saying isn't possible."

"We believe that you fought a rogue. Heck, we've all seen one at this point." Jaune's admission came as a surprise. Weiss had thought she'd been the only one, but they all had too?

"But controlling Grimm? That's a bit much," he continued, smiling apologetically when Weiss glared. He shrugged his shoulders and averted his gaze as well. "It's not possible. You can't control Grimm."

It _was_ possible though. She'd seen Merlot cast the spells and the Grimm respond to his commands. Without proof to support her claims though it didn't appear like her friends would accept her story, not in its entirety.

"Even so… He could have influenced them in some way." Ren suggested.

Pyrrha frowned, her brow knit together. "How though? The only thing they respond to is… Negativity." Her eyes widened and she looked across at Ren. "Do you think he could have caused that somehow?"

"It's possible. Anyone can cause misery with enough effort. And where negativity appears, Grimm are sure to follow."

Weiss huffed, laying her head and arms on the table. She didn't have enough proof to show anything definitive, she knew that, yet she still felt frustrated with her friends. What possible reason would she fabricate such a story? Did they think she was just mistaken?

"Whatever the case, you took care of it," Pyrrha added, smiling and patting Weiss' back, "Which I think deserves some celebration. How about a round of tarts? It's on me!"

Now there was an idea they could all get behind. Weiss was reminded of the bakeries she'd passed by, still longing for some sweets. Arguing over what she'd encountered wasn't going to get them anywhere, and she was certainly beginning to feel hungry.

"I'm going to get raspberry then! No, wait, strawberry! Oh, and apple! Do you think they have chocolate?" The mention of food around Nora was a dangerous thing indeed.

"Let's not bankrupt Pyrrha, Nora." Ren chuckled. "I think one tart apiece is plenty."

"Oh no, no, help yourselves! Jaune and I have made good money on our last few jobs, so please, my treat!"

Well, if Pyrrha insisted, how could they say no? Weiss ordered only a single blueberry tart for herself, eagerly awaiting it as they chatted among themselves, sipping at their drinks. Warm food and good company did wonders to help forget your troubles, and before long, the day's troubles faded from the forefront of her thoughts.

The food arrived, as did a refresher on their drinks. Weiss bit into her tart eagerly, catching juice that dribbled down her chin. Delicious, surprisingly so for a small cafe. Nora voiced her approval by scarfing down three in a heartbeat, and it was a wonder she didn't simply choke.

"Take it easy, Nora. There won't be any left for the other customers!" Jaune laughed.

The redhead stuck out her tongue and helped herself to another. They had each ordered one or two… Nora had ordered eight. "Then too bad! They should have bought them sooner, vomit boy!" There was a nickname Weiss hadn't heard in a long while, and she couldn't keep herself from laughing as Jaune complained.

"Thank you Pyrrha, these are delicious." Ren commented. He'd only taken a single bite of his own, much too busy trying to pace his partner. It was a small miracle she never seemed to gain weight.

"It's my pleasure! Though I can't say it was completely selfless," Pyrrha admitted, stifling a giggle, "I wanted to spend more time together, and I figured food was a good way to keep anyone from running off."

Nora stuffed her final tart into her mouth, dusting crumbs off her hands. "Let's go for another round! Oh waiter!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, exasperated, and Ren tried to dissuade Nora from indulging further. She glanced at Pyrrha and Jaune, both who were busy laughing, watching Ren's plight unfold. They seemed so happy to be together again, and Weiss knew she was too.

She just hoped that happiness would last.

With their food and drink exhausted, Pyrrha paid for everything and the group left. Weiss insisted to help split the costs - Nora's serving alone was a small fortune, but the Mistralan would have none of it. Fine, she'd treat everyone to dinner then.

"Where to next?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, let's go visit the zoo! I want to see some animals!" Nora exclaimed. "Or we can go shopping! I want to get some new stuff!"

"I wouldn't mind visiting the art museum," Weiss suggested, knowing she would be alone in that endeavor. "Though shopping sounds fine too. Who knows, maybe something will catch my eye."

"I could use some leather strips to fix my armor," Jaune mused, tugging on a loose binding, "And Pyrrha, didn't you want to get some medicine?" Pyrrha nodded, checking her pouch, gauging what money she had left.

Ren had managed to hold back Nora, who now looked about ready to explode from all the sugar she'd had. "It seems we're going shopping, then."

Wonderful. "I know a fantastic weaver who we could visit. I bet they could fix your armor for you, Jaune." Weiss smiled at Nora amused and added, playfully. "Perhaps they can find a new shirt for you too, when all those tarts inevitably catch up with you."

"In your dreams, Schnee!" Nora boasted, patting her stomach with a wide, proud smile. "Not an ounce of fat on me!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, and Pyrrha and Jaune laughed. Falling in line along with her friends, they made their way further into the commercial district. Maybe she'd visit a smith too, see about refining Myrtenaster a bit. Or even a seamstress to repair the tear in her coat. So much to buy, so little Lien.

An ironic problem for a Schnee to have.

* * *

 **And there we go, the longest chapter of Name so far! Time will tell if this becomes the norm. I really hope it doesn't, took quite a while to write this out.**

 **Little more information on quite a bit here too. Some more concerning races, some background on Weiss, and on Atlas as a whole. Yes, Atlas really is as archaic as it sounds. There's a reason Weiss left. And Vale, while no means perfect, is a huge improvement.**

 **May take a few days break, since updates have been pretty quick since the story started. I say that now, but goodness knows what I'll end up doing.**


	12. Book 1 - Chapter 12

**And now, back to your regularly scheduled chapter lengths. Just kidding. I don't even know the meaning of "schedule" apparently.**

 **Bit more of some down time in Vale, and some fun times to be had! All of it fun. Totally fun.**

* * *

The heat of the forge licked at Weiss' skin, her eyes aglow as she watched the flames dance. She would always marvel at how the smiths could stand such heat, how they would work, unflinchingly, as sparks flew from their hammers. Many people took the work of a smith for granted, but when your weapon was in their hands, and in a sense, your life, she appreciated every strike they made.

"I almost feel bad, leaving Jaune with Nora." Weiss giggled.

"Nora isn't that bad, she's just… Eccentric," Pyrrha replied, smiling as she rubbed her neck. "You should give Jaune some credit, too. He's come a long way since training. Plus, Ren is there. If anyone can handle Nora, it's him."

"Do you mean Jaune's come a long way fighting Grimm, or dealing with our friend?" Weiss questioned. The girls shared another laugh at the blonde's expense, and Weiss wondered if Jaune was sneezing up a storm right now. "He has come a long way though, hasn't he? We all have."

"We've really become Hunters all our own. I'll admit, there was a point in training I didn't think I'd pass." Pyrrha chuckled, flushing at her own admission.

"You? The star student of our class? The only one to get higher marks than me?" Weiss rolled her eyes. "Not still upset about that, for the record. A second place to you is very respectable."

Every member of their group had made it through. She and Pyrrha were the top two, and trailing behind them were the rest. Ruby had done shockingly well given she never took studies seriously. Ren was better than average, though he spent more time managing Nora than studying. Jaune and Nora… The former probably just squeaked by, and the latter likely passed on martial prowess alone.

Once you made it through training you had a grasp on most everything a Hunter needed, usually. Weiss would argue some members of their group could stand to take a few extra courses. The cling of a hammer striking metal drew her back. Their weapons should be finished any moment now.

The smith, a Dimuran, naturally, pulled Myrtenaster from a trough and presented it to Weiss for inspection. The single nick she'd noticed in the edge was gone, and the metal was polished to perfection. Grime and stains, vanished, it was every bit as new as the day she received it.

"Wonderful, let's see how you've done." Weiss accepted her weapon readily once dried, inspecting every inch, every fold in the metal. She was meticulous, she couldn't afford not to be.

"Is something wrong, lady?" The blacksmith sounded uneasy, and when Weiss glanced up she noticed the shop's owner stood in the doorway.

Trying to catch him making a mistake, was he? Weiss smiled and shook her head, cutting through the air once. "Quite the opposite, I don't think I've ever seen my weapon this pristine. You've outdone yourself… Though…" The man tensed, and Weiss glanced again at the shopkeeper. He looked like a cat, ready to pounce.

"How can I properly thank you when I don't have your name?"

"My… My name?" The Dimuran blinked, like he'd been asked the strangest question in the world. Maybe it was. Who cared to know the name of a single smith in a city full of them? "Azim, miss. My name is Azim."

Weiss smiled and sheathed her weapon. "Well, Azim, thank you for an excellent job. I couldn't have asked for better."

The poor smith was beside himself. It was probably the first time anyone had spoken to him, let alone thanked him. All the more reason for Weiss to do so. "And I'm certain Pyrrha's weapon will be just as impressive."

"O-Oh…" Azim stared blankly, before quickly standing, knocking over his chair. "Oh, of course! I'll fetch the lady's weapons right away!"

He… He hadn't forgotten, had he? The Dimuran rushed into the next room and returned with Pyrrha's weapons. "The d-dent's were buffed out, and if it pleases the lady, the blade was sharpened as well!"

"That is more than I could hope for," said Pyrrha graciously, accepting her weapons back. She strapped the shield on her arm and tested its grip, looking over her sword. A shortsword and hoplon, just about as rudimentary as could be. Rudimentary, but Pyrrha could make it work. Watching her fight was like listening to a mistral weave a ballad.

"How much will it be?"

Azim fidgeted on the spot, nervous. "Er… 2000 Lien, miss."

2000 Lien wasn't so bad for two weapons. A touch expensive, but the quality was there, and Azim had been quick about it. "E-Each."

"I'm sorry, each?" Weiss repeated.

The Dimuran took a step away, which was odd considering he towered over them. Weiss glanced at the shop's owner and watched him back out of the room swiftly. "Do you set the prices here, Azim?"

"N-No, miss, I do not. I just work the metal."

Weiss huffed and stormed out of the forge. She found the owner inside the shop, trying to look busy. She stormed right up to the counter and placed her hands atop it. "Excuse me? I don't suppose you can defend your exuberant prices to me, can you? Because I'm certain a simple repair shouldn't cost 2000 Lien."

The owner's mouth drew a hard line. "I've got upkeep, gotta make a profit. The work's good, ain't it? So that's the price." The nerve, trying to justify those prices. Upkeep? What upkeep?

"Do you own this shop?" The man nodded his head. "That means you don't pay rent. You're in a busy part of town, which suggests you make more than enough to maintain the property. Let me ask again, can you defend your prices?"

"Look, leave the business matters to folk who actually understand it, and go back to playing Hunter. I don't tell you how to do your job, you don't tell me how to do mine." As if she was going to leave things alone.

Weiss folded her arms and scoffed, turning her nose up at the man. "What is Azim paid? How much do you pay him?"

"Fifteen percent of every craft."

"Fifteen?! He does all of the work, and that's all he gets?" Weiss nearly shouted. What did this man do besides stand there and loom like some slave driver? Owner or not, unless the man worked metal himself, and Weiss sincerely doubted that, what he was doing was unconscionable.

"Listen, either you can pay, or I can call the guards and have you hauled out. I ain't got time for your lip, girl."

Weiss lifted her chin indignantly. She hated, absolutely hated to do this, but she needed to get a point across. "Does the Schnee name mean anything to you, sir?"

"Sure, they're some big family from Atlas, what about 'em?" The owner stared at Weiss for a minute, doing a double take. "No, ain't no way you're one of them. They're all purebloods, ain't they?"

"Except for me, yes, but I assure you, I am still very much a Schnee. Call the guards if you must, but consider what happens if I talked? I could let people know not to do business here. I wonder, what do you think might happen then?"

It wasn't even a matter of absurd pricing, not anymore. Azim was being paid slave wages! If she started spreading the word that the shop overcharged and overworked its employee - the latter was a fallacy, probably - then people would stop coming.

She hated her name. At the same time, though, it could be very useful sometimes.

If you wanted to make a businessman listen to you, then you hit them right where it hurt: the coin purse. One of the few lessons she was grateful to her father for. "Gods… Fine, fine! What do you want? Want your damn weapons for free, is that it?"

"Hardly. I want you to stop cheating people, first." Charging more than the average was fine when the work itself was brilliant, though this was pushing it. "And secondly, I want you to pay Azim what he's worth, which is far more than what you pay him now."

"What?! Listen, I've got expenses too! That bastard lives here in my home, eats my food, and uses my materials for work."

Weiss shook her head, not having any of it. "He lives here, I imagine, because he doesn't earn enough to leave. You sir are obnoxious, and I can't see anyone willingly living with you."

The man had gone red in the face, yet by sheer willpower he avoided shouting. The man nodded and slammed the box he'd been holding on the counter, storming over to his register. She'd probably not be welcomed back here again. A shame, because the smith inside did wonders.

Weiss managed to get the price down to 1500 Lien a piece. Still heavy, though they were saving 1000 Lien; arguing further was just pushing it. "Thank you for your business," the owner grumbled stiffly. Weiss merely nodded, turning on her heel and leaving. Served him right.

Pyrrha raced out behind her, weapons still clutched in her arms. "Weiss? Was that wise?" The girls stopped a block away, and Weiss was still furious. "We could hear you two shouting from the forge. He didn't sound happy."

"As he shouldn't! What that man was doing is a crime, Pyrrha! Azim's far too skilled a smith to be working for a cur like him!" Weiss shouted. She shook her head, frustrated, and threw her hands in the air angrily.

"I'll admit it was a bit pricey…" A bit? A new weapon wouldn't have cost what they were being charged! "But don't you think you might have caused more problems? He was glaring at you the entire way out, and now Azim might be in trouble for it."

"Unlikely. I told him who I was and he looked about ready to soil himself. If he wants to stay in business he won't do anything rash." Her name had registered with the owner. Even as far as Vale, the Schnee name held some weight.

"What Azim is being paid is ridiculous. Fifteen percent, Pyrrha. _Fifteen!_ " Weiss continued, turning to her friend. "The man said himself that Azim lives there. And it's not because he likes the man. I mean, who willingly lives with someone like that?!" Pyrrha looked away, uneasy.

"Furthermore, if Azim was paid a suitable wage, he could move out! Obviously, he's only there because he can't afford to move! He's practically an indentured servant! Or, at best, he's being treated like an apprentice. You and I both know he's much too good for that." Weiss clenched her fists and smacked them against her thighs, stopping in her tracks.

"Er… Actually, that's not as uncommon as you might think." It wasn't? Why would anyone willingly live with someone so insufferable? Pyrrha smiled uncomfortably and lowered her voice as she spoke. "It was expensive, but… I think Azim really is being taken care of."

Was she serious? Had Pyrrha not just listened to anything Weiss had said?

Pyrrha sighed, sliding her sword back into its sheath at her hip. "Even if Azim didn't own the tools, everything he was working with was high quality. The materials, too. His clothing was exceptionally well maintained, as was the forge. It seemed like the owner did everything he could to make Azim's job easier."

Metallurgy was one subject Pyrrha excelled over Weiss. It helped that Pyrrha's family, as well as producing some exceptional Hunters, also produced excellent blacksmiths. If anyone could judge Azim's wellbeing, it would be her.

Had she read into that too much? She'd assumed the owner had been scrutinizing Azim's work, but maybe he'd just been watching over it. "You always seem to be so… Um…" Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably and shook her head. "No, never mind."

"So what?" Weiss questioned.

Pyrrha let out a sigh. "Quick to judge. It's just that you seem to always assume there's a problem." She smiled apologetically and rubbed at her arm. "I know you just want people to be treated fairly, but you shouldn't be so quick to assume things."

She didn't assume things! Azim had clearly been… He'd been… Weiss frowned as she thought about the forge. It had been well stocked, and Azim himself didn't appear to be unhappy either. The only time anything appeared wrong was when the price of the work had been brought up.

"Well… He should still be paid more!" If everything was provided for Azim, then he didn't _need_ more, he'd have no expenses. She was grasping for straws and knew it. The owner, aside from being a con artist, was most likely guilty of nothing.

Pyrrha pat Weiss' arm in a sympathetic show. "Maybe, but people aren't as bad as you think, I promise." Perhaps not, but it only took a single lousy individual to ruin things. "You've always been quick to come to someone's defense, and I think that's admirable, but you need to relax a little."

"Relax?" Easier said than done. Weiss let out a sigh and smiled halfheartedly, removing Pyrrha's hand from her arm. "Pyrrha, I know you've seen it, too. People of other races, lesser races," she growled, hating that such a notion even existed, "Being taken advantage of. Do you know what that's like? To be judged, or have things assumed about you, simply because of your race?"

"I… Can't say I do, no." Pyrrha admitted with a hint of guilt.

"I'm only half-Ydran, and I still get looks. People think I'm a nuisance until they learn I'm a Schnee, then they try to appeal to me. What I look like earns me nothing but trouble. It's why I took to wearing that hood. It was just easier to pretend to be Muran like the rest of you."

Her anger was getting the better of her. What was she even angry at anymore? The owner? Her own treatment? Or the state of society? She took a long, deep breath and went silent, focusing on breathing. She needed to calm down. Anger wasn't going to help anything.

"Weiss… I've wondered about that…" Pyrrha sounded very uncertain, as if she was venturing into territory best left untouched. Weiss smiled bitterly and nodded. "About… Well…"

"How is it that a family like mine had a child like myself?" Weiss laughed dryly, starting to walk again. "My mother was unfaithful and slept with a Ydran Hunter. I didn't believe it at first, nor did Winter. We both thought a million different things, but never that our dear mother would be unfaithful."

Jacques was hardly a parent to them, but Willow was an ideal mother. Loving, nurturing, and supportive. She never would do anything to harm her children. Or so Weiss had thought.

"But then she confessed to it, apologized to me and my sister. Her actions fractured our family, and now it hardly feels like I have anyone besides Winter." Dinner was always with one parent or the other, never both. Before long, Willow stopped eating with them altogether. She'd forgotten what a complete family felt like.

"That's it. I'm a Schnee, but I'm a child that shouldn't have been born." Pyrrha's hand reached out but Weiss waved it off. She smiled sadly and shook her head. "That doesn't mean I don't want to be here. I don't regret being born, and I never will. All it means is that I just have another hurdle to overcome."

She belonged in the family, even if she was illegitimate. Willow would always be her mother, even if she'd made mistakes, but she didn't need Jacques as a father. He'd tried to take everything from her by shunning her from the family. Fine. She'd make it all back herself.

"Weiss, I'm sorry." It was sincere, coming from Pyrrha, though Weiss just didn't have it in her to accept it right now. She was too upset with everything, including herself.

"If you feel sorry for me, don't. I've accepted my lot in life and everything that comes with it. If I must work a little harder, or walk a fine line, so be it." Weiss let out a sigh, brushing her fingers through her hair.

It occurred to Weiss only now that the nature of her upbringing had never been discussed. None of her friends had ever asked, though she suspected they had wanted to. If Pyrrha was curious then the others surely were as well.

"I think you have what it takes, Weiss." She glanced back and returned Pyrrha's smile.

"Thanks, but I've still a long way to go." She would work and fight until she was a household name. Not 'Schnee', but 'Weiss'.

Jacques may very well never accept her, no matter the accolades she might earn. She didn't need him as a father - Ironwood filled that role, and in some ways so did Ozpin. She had family still, even if they weren't biological, and that was the one thing Jacques could never take from her. "Now come on, I bet the others are waiting for us."

"Waiting for us to help with Nora, you mean?" Pyrrha laughed. "I suppose we should go find them."

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Nora, Ren and Jaune had gone to the zoo after all. Weiss had expected as much. So why were they sat outside of the gates? And, more importantly, why were the city guard with them? Jaune looked to be in the process of trying to explain something, and failing, when Pyrrha and Weiss arrived.

Ren noticed them first, relief plain on his face. He pat Nora's back who was inconsolable. Had something happened? Weiss hurried to the guards and introduced herself. Not that it mattered, Hunters weren't considered law enforcement.

"What happened? Was she robbed? Did someone attack her?" Weiss immediately doubled off of the second part. If someone had been dumb enough to attack Nora then there would be a healer present for the poor soul.

"Hardly. We're here about that young lady," the guard explained, gesturing to Nora, "trying to ride one of the animals." What? Weiss looked at Nora, cheeks red and a trail of snot hanging from her nose. Ew.

"She climbed into one of the habitats and tried to ride a boar." Ren explained. Weiss' eyes felt like they'd fall from her skull they rolled so hard.

"It was so cute though! It's like it was begging me to do it!"

One of the guards sighed impatiently, clearly at his wit's end. Weiss had to commend him for not laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. "Look, kid, the animals are in cages for a reason. It's to keep you safe, okay? You can't go playing around with wild animals, it's dangerous."

Nora whined loudly, like a petulant child just denied her sweets. "I play with Grimm all the time though! I wanted to play with the pig!"

"Boar." Ren corrected patiently. "Will there be charges, sir?"

"Luckily for you kids, no, but I think your day at the zoo is over with." Nora let out another whine and the two guards looked at one another uneasily. Neither wanted anything to do with what Nora was right now. "Just… Clear out of here, alright? And don't do it again."

"Sorry for the trouble!" Pyrrha called after the guards. The guards in Vale should be used to Nora by now. Last time they had been here, during their own training, Nora had attempted to ride the mill water wheel. Why? No sane person could answer that question.

Nora wiped tears from her face, sniffling and sucking up a hanging wad of snot. Weiss tried not to gag. Pyrrha awkwardly pat her friend's shoulder, grimacing as Nora wiped her nose on it. "O-oh… Th-thanks, Nora." Pyrrha looked for something to clean her hand off, uttering a quick apology before racing off.

"This is completely, utterly absurd…" Weiss shook her head. "But then I suppose it's just another day, right Nora?" The redhead wiped her face clean and pouted. She really was just a big kid.

"Stupid rules… Why put the animals there if they don't want anyone riding them?"

"Er… Because they _live_ there?" Jaune pointed out. "It would be like someone coming into your home and demanding a piggyback."

"Jaune, that's a great idea!" Nora's mood shifts were like a bad case of whiplash. Jaune realized his mistake much too late, and Weiss stepped well back as Nora clambered onto Jaune. Ren for once looked to be at a loss, sighing and shaking his head.

"Giddy up, horsey! Giddy up!" Nora's heels dug into Jaune's sides, and the two of them raced off. So much for everyone getting back together. Weiss watched her hapless friend vanish into the crowd, parting it while Nora whooped and hollered.

"You can say no to her, you know. I'm sure it won't break her."

Ren simply shrugged his shoulders. "She doesn't mean any harm, she just wants to have fun."

"Yes, well… Fun can be had without having the guard called." Again Ren only shrugged. Weiss smiled and sat herself on the bench beside him. "You're too lenient, Ren. I suppose you do keep her out of the worst of it, though. She's lucky to have you."

"They say opposites attract," Ren mused. Weiss grinned in amusement, and the normally expressionless boy was soon blushing. "N-Not like that, Weiss. We're only partners."

"Uh-huh." Partners had more than one meaning. A constant teasing point since they all had met, it had come as quite a shock to learn they weren't actually dating. Just very good friends, as Ren had pointed out.

"Do you think you'll ever get a partner?"

Weiss tilted her head thoughtfully. "Turning the conversation on me? Clever. And no, I don't think I will. I find when I work with others I tend to get a little…"

"You like things done a certain way." Ren mused, clearly stifling a laugh.

"I was going to say bossy, but that sounds better." Weiss laughed. "I suppose I'm open to the idea, though I haven't found anyone yet."

"There was Ruby."

"No, absolutely not." Ruby was a good Hunter, and a good person, but their personalities just clashed too much. She was too excitable, and where Weiss had moved on, Ruby maintained her romanticized ideals of what it meant to be a Hunter. "She's a wonderful friend, but I don't think I could work with her."

"Have you tried?" Weiss shook her head. She hadn't and she didn't intend to. It had become evident towards the end of their training that she worked better solo. Ruby was more than capable of working alone, too, so there had been no need for them to partner.

"It's best to stay open to ideas. You never know where one door might take you." Ren said sagely.

Weiss snickered. "Didn't Ozpin say that?" Or something to that effect. Keep an open mind, experience new things.

"Only you can repeat his words then?" Ren teased.

Pyrrha returned, shaking water from her hands and still grimacing. "I'm not sure if my hands will ever be truly clean again." She smiled at Ren and Weiss, noticing the latter's pink cheeks. "Are you well? You seem flush."

"Just revelling in Ozpin's wisdom." Ren answered, smiling innocently when Weiss shot him a look.

"Oh, well that's nice! Er… Where are Nora and Jaune?"

Right on cue, like a bat out of hell, Jaune came charging back to the gates. Though, limping might be more apt, as he returned, red in the face and well out of breath. He staggered forward before simply collapsing, and Nora dug her heels into the sides of his breastplate.

"Aw… Horsey broke!" Pyrrha hurried over to collect Jaune while Nora skipped back to the bench. She placed herself firmly between Weiss and Ren, giving the former a wide smile. "How was your afternoon? You and Pyrrha get into any trouble?"

"What would make you think that?" Weiss asked, leaning back as Nora moved in.

"It's written all over your face, Ice Queen! Let me guess… You two got into a fight!" In a manner of speaking she wasn't wrong. "You probably encased the guy in a tower of ice! No, the whole _building_ in ice!"

In that respect, she was most certainly wrong. Apparently she needed to work on masking her emotions. "I may have gotten into an argument with someone, and… Threatened to ruin their business' reputation…"

"Woah, that's cold! I was kidding, but sheesh, really? What'd he do? Talk bad about your family?"

"He tried to overcharge us for our repairs. We came to an agreement," Pyrrha answered. Jaune leaned on her for support, one arm slung over her shoulder. "Weiss was very…" Her eyes went to the Schnee girl and she smiled. "Convincing?"

Nora clapped her hands, loudly. The word 'quiet' didn't exist in her vocabulary. "That's our Weiss! Sticking it to the man!"

"You make me sound like I'm some sort of rebel!" Weiss looked between her friends, all eyes on her. "What?"

Jaune smiled and tried to laugh, only managing to sound like a deflating balloon. "You do tend to get into arguments a lot…"

"And you did always ask the most questions in classes!" Nora added.

"You do have a tendency to question authority," Ren threw in, smiling apologetically as Weiss let out a huff. "Even if you still follow the rules."

"It's not something to be ashamed of," Pyrrha suggested "It… Shows you're always thinking, which is good! It's a sign of intelligence."

Nora snorted and prodded Weiss in the side. "Yeah, or she's just got attitude."

"Hey!" Their laughter filled the air, and even at her own expense, Weiss joined in. Maybe she could be a bit sharp at times. Jaune could be dense, Ren much too passive - Pyrrha too. There wasn't a list long enough in Remnant to accommodate all of Nora's quirks.

They all had their idiosyncrasies. Professor Port had called them clowns once, and she had taken offense to that. Clowns were ridiculous, over the top and meant to be laughed at. No one took them seriously. In some respects, though, maybe he was right. They could be ridiculous, and goodness knows they'd had their fair share of absurd moments together.

Pyrrha supported Jaune's weight as they started to make their way back. The sun would be setting soon, and dinner called. Nora had already begun to chat animatedly about the foods she wanted, while Weiss began contemplating possibly running away, sparing her coinpurse a cruel fate at Nora's hands.

This was who they were. They were Hunters. They were clowns. Most importantly, they were friends. And Weiss wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

* * *

 **There we are! A bit about Weiss, some innate racism from her without even realizing it, and a restraining order on Nora from the zoo. She just wanted to ride the boar!**

 **Going to start picking things up again and get the ball rolling come next chapter.**

 **Hope folks are enjoying! And I'll ask again, even though I hate doing it. Feel free to leave a review, they're appreciated, and I try to work with whatever's given to me!**


	13. Book 1 - Chapter 13

**Just want to open this one up by saying thanks for the reviews! That even one person is enjoying the story is great, let alone the number I'm getting. Here's another one for you folks :D**

 **Insert my usual "uploads may change" bit here. Looking to move out of this current job, so pending the results of that, schedule may change quite a bit. Or not at all. I should really just stop expecting a schedule at this point!**

* * *

There was a certain beauty that came with the dawn. The sun's rays would just begin to peek over the horizon, basking the land below in a subdued glow. Birds rose with the sun, filling the air with the chorus of their songs, and the air was inexplicably crisp and refreshing. It was certainly beautiful. Beautiful, and torturous.

Weiss stifled a yawn behind her hand, blinking sleep from her eyes. The day of initiation had arrived, and with it, the prospective Hunters. All natives of Vale, these young men and women would be giving it their all to prove they were worthy of having such a prestigious position.

Weiss felt envious of them. Not because they were getting to go through initiation, since that meant training would follow, but because they got to sleep in.

Only herself and her friends had arrived thus far. Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood stood at the head of the nave, gathered at the lectern. Since there was nothing to do but wait, Weiss and her friends had taken seats among the pews. Feeling her head nodding, Weiss uttered a quiet thanks when Pyrrha nudged her awake.

"Still not a morning person, are you?"

"Were it still a habit I would be, but I haven't needed to wake this early since we completed training." Weiss paused to stifle another yawn. "8 in the morning is reasonable, but 6? The recruits don't arrive for a few hours still. Why in the world do we have to be here so early?"

"I imagine to make sure we aren't late ourselves." Ren grabbed Nora's shoulder and shook her, pulling her from her slumber. "They can't start if we're not here."

Jaune stretched himself out and leaned forward, draping his arms over the pew in front of them. "Man… What I wouldn't give for even another half an hour… I couldn't even sleep last night I was so nervous!"

The feeling was mutual. Weiss had been confident all day she would do fine, though that confidence quickly turned to anxiety. A dozen worst-case scenarios filled her thoughts, ranging from minor to catastrophic. By the time she'd fallen asleep, it had been nearly two in the morning.

Now that they sat in the pews awaiting initiation, Weiss felt her nervousness returning. "I know we agreed to this," Pyrrha began, "But I'm having second thoughts. It's not just our own performance we have to worry about. And if someone does poorly, if we have to fail them..."

"We aren't the ones grading them, though. That's the proctors job." Ren pointed out. He gave Nora another gentle shake, sighing as she laid against him instead. "We're just the middleman in all of this."

"Sure, but we're basically going on a mission _and_ training someone." Weiss sighed and rubbed at her face tiredly. "Feels more like we're the proctors here."

They effectively were. The senior Hunters would remain in Vale, monitoring their progress and receiving regular reports. Weiss would be doing everything short of grading the recruit's performances in the field.

 _I never did understand why they don't carry the tests out in the city. This just seems like extra work._

Weiss turned swiftly when the cathedral's doors opened, daring to hope the recruits decided to show up early. Instead of the recruits, a disheveled Qrow stumbled in, just as out of it as they were. It still seemed impossible that the man was a Hunter. Weiss refused to believe it even if Ozpin himself treated the man like one.

"I was wondering when you might decide to show yourself," Glynda called across the hall. The young Hunters flinched reflexively and shrank down into their seats. Whenever the woman used that tone she was preparing to tear into someone.

Qrow yawned loudly, running a hand back through his bedhead. "I'm here, aren't I? The kids ain't even here yet, so what's the big deal?"

"The 'big deal', Qrow, is that we've been waiting for you." Ironwood retorted. "We're finalizing which of us will work with them," he explained, referencing Weiss and friends, "And we can't do that until everyone is here."

Oh gods, that meant Qrow would be supervising one of them? The man hardly seemed fit to take care of himself, much less anyone else! That raised a question though. Four professors were present, to five Hunters. They were lacking one proctor.

The cathedral doors opened once more, and Weiss barely saw a green blur dart down the aisle. The figure zipped past Qrow and directly to the other teachers, stopping and bowing.

"A thousand apologies! I seem to have lost my way here, and I found myself helping an elderly woman gather vegetables from her garden! No, I don't know why she was doing it so early, and yes, I am prepared for our meeting!"

Oobleck. The man had an unnatural level of energy, seemingly wired every waking moment. He was like Nora in that calm simply didn't exist for them. "It's unlike you to be late, professor Oobleck," Ozpin noted, smiling amused as he offered a cup of coffee, "Though I'm certain that woman is grateful for your help."

"Oh, she was indeed!" Oobleck responded, readily taking the cup. He emptied its contents in a heartbeat, receiving a look of surprise even from Ozpin. "She wished to invite me in for breakfast as thanks, though I had to turn her invitation down! Rest assured, there will be no more distractions for me today!"

If they hadn't had him as a professor Weiss didn't know if they could understand the man. Oobleck talked a mile a minute, yet somehow his speech was coherent. A very intelligent, and very intense, individual.

The professors talked among themselves, though Weiss no longer paid them any mind. Qrow had taken a seat in the pew before them, watching the group curiously. He smiled playfully when her eyes met his. "You kids seem about as excited for this as I am."

"We are excited! Just… Nervous," Pyrrha admitted.

"Don't be. It's pretty simple stuff. Think of it like any regular mission and you'll do fine."

Jaune shifted in his seat and pulled at his tunic nervously. "Can they take away our license as a Hunter if we fail?" he asked. "There were senior students who mentioned it. How, if you screwed this up, you'd get your license revoked."

That had to be nothing more than scare tactics. Unless the failure was catastrophic, there would be no reason to take someone's job from them. "Nah. It's just some crap we tell kids to scare them," Qrow admitted, snorting with laughter, "Looks like the kids are picking up the tradition though."

Ren let out a sigh and voiced what they were all thinking. "That's a relief."

"The worst thing that'll happen if things go south is no promotion. You're all pretty much bottom of the ladder right now, which means you get easy jobs, and ones that don't pay too much. Can't really go any lower." Not unless you did lose your license.

Calling any job easy, especially after Mount Glenn, seemed a bit of a stretch. "If you want to get paid, and I mean really get paid, then you gotta go through the process." Qrow added, waving a hand as he rolled his eyes, "Show you've got what it takes to lead, and that you can handle all sorts of nasty surprises, yadda yadda. All that fun stuff."

"You certainly sound knowledgeable about this." Pyrrha smiled uncertainly. "If… You don't mind my asking, you are a Hunter, right? You just seem more…" Obnoxious? Unprofessional? Idiotic? "Relaxed than most."

"Nah, I'm a Hunter. Just not a big fan of all the organized junk. Meetings, lectures, those kinda things." Qrow propped his legs up on the back of a pew, and Weiss bit her tongue to keep from yelling at him. "I just take jobs as they come, don't worry about any of that bureaucracy crap. That's what people like Oz are for."

It was people like Qrow that had tarnished Weiss' romanticized ideal of Hunters. In hindsight, it was childish to think Hunters would be any different than normal people. The only difference really was Hunters had a license to fight Grimm and practice under the Church. Other than that, Hunters could be every bit as crude or idiotic as your average citizen.

"Hey, uh… You should probably wake her up," Qrow said, reaching out and trying to prod Nora. Ren's look of warning made him stop. Waking Nora risked the chance of physical injury, which was why Ren hadn't tried too much to spur her. "She's gonna want to be awake for this. Otherwise Goodwitch is gonna chew her out later, and nobody wants to listen to that."

 _No one wants to listen to you either, drunkard._ Shouldn't he be up with the other adults? Weiss sniffed and looked between her friends, frowning. They seemed to like him, continuing to chat with the man right up until he left. It beat sitting in silence, though Weiss almost would have preferred that.

The next two hours were spent idly chatting while the professors worked out final details. Idle chatter was finally brought to a halt as the bell tower chimed, and with it, people finally began to arrive. The first of many recruits passed through the doors, dressed in the customary attire of all prospective Hunters.

The vestment resembled the outfit priests wore, though with a few key distinctions. Where most priests wore robes of white and gold, these robes were purely black. Pyrrha had mentioned once how the dress used by the Church varied, designed to reflect the kingdom in which people resided. The attire of Mistralian priests were vastly different from those in Vale. And what little Weiss could recall, those in Atlas wore very different clothing as well.

At the head of the group was a boy, no more than seventeen, Weiss guessed. He looked just about as prepared as Qrow had, with hair disheveled and his face haggard. Immediately behind him was a girl, so short that Weiss was confident she stood taller. A pair of thick spectacles rested on the bridge of her nose, and curtain of purple hair framed her face.

"Did we look that… Nervous when we walked in?" Pyrrha whispered.

"I don't remember, frankly." Weiss hoped not. The students did their best to hide it, but it was obvious by their constant shifting gazes they were nervous. The poor girl in the glasses even managed to almost trip over herself, stumbling on her robe.

Another boy arrived, this one larger than the last. He filled out his robe entirely and had a much more rounded face, dotted with freckles. A short crop of blond hair matted his head. Surprisingly, he seemed to be wide awake, smiling as he confidently strut down the aisle.

Before long, the remaining members had arrived as well. Weiss stopped watching their arrivals in favor of trying to plan out her own mission. Not that she could do much; the location was the only piece of information she had to work with.

Ten recruits gathered before the lectern, dressed in the same black robe and in varying states of preparedness. Some trembled visibly, others struggled just to remain awake. Glynda, ever the sympathetic instructor, glowered down at the group, adding to their already stressful situation.

Forget what she said earlier, Weiss didn't envy these kids one bit. Unless they made a mistake in the field and needed reprimanding, Glynda never bothered them anymore. The ever-present threat of the woman's scorn was enough to keep them all on their best behavior. Usually.

Somehow, Nora had managed to nod off again. Ren gave Nora a gentle shake, and at long last the redhead came to. She looked around the room before blinking once, eyes going wide. She bolted up and shouted before Ren could reel her back in.

"Sorry, Nora Valkyrie, ready and reporting for duty, sirs! And madam!" The ten trainees all turned, and Weiss cringed when Glynda audibly cracked her riding crop on her palm.

"How nice of you to finally wake up, Valkyrie. Did we bore you?" Nora gaped like a fish, at once at a total loss for words. "If everyone is quite ready, we can begin. Assuming there won't be any further interruptions?" Fifteen heads all shook at once. No one dared to speak out of turn.

Ozpin stepped forward to the lectern, dressed in an ornate cassock, its colors reflecting the Kingdom of Vale's flag. A stole draped across his shoulders, bright red with gold trim, and Vale's insignia imprinted on both ends. It was an outfit he only ever wore for initiations, as Weiss recalled.

"Before we begin, I would like to first thank you all for coming here. The journey you're about to embark on is not an easy one, and you will face hardships. Despite this, each one of you has come here today in hopes of serving the Church, and your fellow man." It was a pep-talk, something Ozpin did every year. People came in with their nerves at an all-time high, so he did what he could to assuage some worries.

Weiss was grateful for that. Ozpin's words were aimed at reassuring the recruits, though they helped her nerves too. "You have decided to use your abilities as Magi for the greater good, and for that, I think you all deserve congratulations. Regardless of what happens, whether you pass or not, your bravery and dedication is commendable."

"Your initiation is simple." Ozpin continued. "You will be paired into teams of two, and assigned both a mentor and a client. Your missions are designed to simulate challenges you might face as a Hunter. It's worth bearing in mind that, while the mission itself is scripted, we cannot control for Grimm appearing. You may encounter a few, or none at all."

"Take any encounter as a chance to display your skills. A Hunter's most basic task is to protect towns and settlements from Grimm attack, which means you will be judged on your ability to do so." Ozpin paused and let his words sink in. "You will also be marked based on cooperation, improvisation, and how swiftly you are able to complete your objective."

Glynda stepped forward and all eyes were immediately on her. "This does not mean rush, children. Missions often require quick and decisive action, and as a Hunter, the failure to act immediately could result in the loss of life. Act too hastily, and mistakes can be made. Treat this mission as though it were real."

"Precisely! If you prepare yourselves properly now," Oobleck added, "Then you will be ready for your first mission, should you pass. And I have every confidence that each and every person gathered here today has what it takes to become a successful Hunter!"

Not to be left out, Ironwood shared words of wisdom. "Always remember that simply by being here, you are a cut above most. A Hunter's life demands much, and you've all risen to the call, ready to take on whatever obstacles you might face. You will face adversity, both in your training and in the world, but do not take these challenges as obstacles. Look at them as chances to grow and learn, as a Hunter, and as a person."

"I'm sure you all have questions, and we will have time to answer them soon. For now, I would like to take this time to form our groups." Ozpin produced a scroll from his sleeve and unfurled it on the lectern. "I know some of you may ultimately work alone, and that is fine. For the purposes of this exercise, however, we ask you cooperate with us."

Oobleck zipped to the edge of the stage, gesticulating wildly as he spoke. "If all of our Hunters could please step forward? We will begin with Mister Lie Ren, and work our way down the line. When your name is called, please step forward and join your mentor!"

Weiss' feet shuffled as she followed her friends up to the front. All eyes were on them, and Weiss did her best to smile at the recruits. When they had been going through this, she had regarded the Hunters with something akin to awe. Did these kids feel the same way?

Down the line, Nora looked to be threatening to nod off again, and Ren had to give her a small shake to keep her going. Jaune chuckled uneasily and fidgeted on the spot, unable to meet anyone's gaze. Pyrrha smiled politely and waved, and Weiss noticed a few of the male recruits staring a bit too intently.

Awe might not be the right word, maybe curiosity or disbelief. The Hunters who had acted as their mentors were well seasoned despite only being a year their seniors, and had an air of confidence about them. Weiss liked to think they exuded it too, though judging from the recruits' expressions, probably not.

Ren received his recruits, the tall boy with freckles and blonde hair, and an Ydran girl with long, blue hair. Nora was paired with the sleepy boy from before, and a Dimuran who tried to wake her, only to step back quickly when she snapped.

"Lupa Mond, and Iris Valentia, you will be accompanying Miss Schnee. Please step forward and greet your mentor."

Iris was the spectacled girl from earlier, and once again, she nearly tripped while walking. Weiss smiled politely and helped her right herself, barely able to catch the girl's voice as she spoke. Lupa joined them with a sigh, fixated on a strand of thread on her sleeve and ignoring Weiss entirely.

Having not seen her before, something about Lupa struck Weiss. Two ears, like those of a wolf, sat in the mess of black hair, and to Weiss' surprise, her robe swayed from a tail concealed beneath it. A Canis, one of the smaller races found in the kingdoms. She'd never seen one in person before.

Jaune and Pyrrha received their partners, the only two to get seemingly normal people. Just her luck. "Your mentors have the details of your missions," explained Ozpin, holding up his own scroll. "You will all be asked to remain here for the time being, until the clients arrive. You'll have time then to meet with them, and to ask us any further questions."

"I would suggest you all take this time to speak among yourselves. Get to know each other, and mentors, do your best to answer any questions the recruits may have," Ironwood instructed, "You'll be working together for the next few days, so building a rapport will help."

Right, be personable. Weiss could do that. She nodded to Ironwood, then sighed and turned back to her recruits. Her _students,_ in a sense. The notion made her smile. "Pleasure to meet you two! My name is Weiss Schnee, and I -"

Lupa had stepped closer and was now sniffing at Weiss. The Schnee girl leaned back and away, her expression, confused. "C-Can I help you?"

"Mmm… You smell strange." Lupa commented, her voice low.

"S-Strange? I showered!"

Iris frowned and pulled her hands to her chest, suddenly nervous. "L-Lupa, you shouldn't d-do that, it's r-rude…"

"All Hunters smell like that…" the Canis muttered, frowning. She stepped back and pulled her sleeve down, sniffing at her arm. "Will I smell like that too…?"

Weiss blinked, unsure of what to make of this. She turned to Iris who was bowing rapidly, confusing her further. "Sorry, she just… She d-doesn't know how to talk to people!"

"O-Oh… Is that so…?" Did all Canis do that? Weiss looked to where Lupa had been, finding her absent. The recruit was sniffing at Jaune, and a none-too-pleased Pyrrha stood by, watching closely.

Something clattered to the floor, and Iris was down on her hands and knees searching for her glasses blindly. Weiss repressed a groan and buried her face in her hands This couldn't be happening; someone who greeted others by smelling them, and a klutz who was meek as a mouse. Please let this be a bad joke.

Lupa returned after being chased off by a cranky Nora, looking earnestly perplexed. "You all smell weird. So do the adults," she commented, frowning as she folded her arms. "I don't like the smell."

Weiss' cheeks reddened and she let out an indignant huff. "I told you, I showered. I shouldn't smell like anything."

"Well, you stink. Take another shower." The Canis turned away, finding interest in something else, and Iris began to string together another hasty apology. Weiss groaned and buried her face in her hands. On the bright side, things couldn't get any worse than this.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

It did get worse. The clients were delivered to them just past eleven, and Weiss recognized a good number of them. They were shopkeepers from around town, no doubt looking to leave the city for some business deal, or gather supplies. The markets had nearly everything one could need, but occasionally people would venture into the wilderness for harder to find materials.

Jaune was given a blacksmith, while Nora and Ren received work from a tailor and leatherworker respectively. Pyrrha would be working with a farmer, and Weiss… "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Feeling's mutual, Hunter." Dalia stared at Weiss, wholly unimpressed. Why her? Why was the universe conspiring against her today? Lupa approached Dalia, and before Weiss could utter a warning, the herbalist grimaced and tried pushing Lupa away.

"Ugh, what are you doing?! Don't sniff me!"

Lupa tilted her head and frowned. "You don't smell like them… Weird…"

"What's weird, Lupa, is that you keep smelling everyone!" Weiss groaned in exasperation, putting a hand over her face. "Stop it!"

"I t-told you, that's how she says h-hello." Iris stammered nervously. "Sh-she's always done that…"

"Lupa, you're not a dog, so please… Tone it down a little?" Lupa only shrugged, then wandered off towards the doors. "Wait, where do you think you're going?!"

"Outside, it smells weird in here," the Canis answered, throwing a glance over her shoulder, "I don't like it."

Could she switch with one of the others? Weiss didn't know if she could handle this. Beside her, Dalia snickered and she shot the herbalist a glare.

"At least I'll have fun with this," the herbalist mused, smirking as Weiss groaned yet again. "And hey, this wasn't my idea, trust me. We were asked to help, and baba is too old to go anymore, so I volunteered. If I could back out of this, I would."

"V-Volunteered?" Iris asked. "I thought this was a real mission."

"For training purposes, the Church asks local residents to cooperate and help design mock-missions. It might appear like a real mission, but it's intended just as a scenario to show what you can do." Weiss glanced at Dalia and frowned. "Why not just turn it down then?"

"Because, baba would do this if I didn't. She still thinks you Hunters are amazing. Bumbling old fool…"

Weiss stared at Dalia, surprised. "That's your grandmother you're talking about!"

"Yes, and she's an idiot for trusting you people, but I'm here," Dalia added, "So I guess I'm an idiot too."

"H-Hunters aren't bad people… They're heroes who protect everyone in the kingdoms. Y-You should… Um…" Iris tried to gather her thoughts, though Dalia had begun to glare at her. The diminutive girl fidgeted on the spot and looked away, unable to find her voice any longer.

Hunters weren't bad people. They weren't the impeccable, holier-than-thou idealization Weiss had seen them as, either. Really, Hunters were just like everyone else. Some were good, most actually, and some were just plain rotten. There had to be some way of reminding Dalia of that fact.

The groups weren't meant to depart until tomorrow, which gave ample time to sort things out. Dealing with Dalia would have to wait, though. Neither Lupa or Iris knew what their mission entailed, and neither did Weiss. Dalia had that information and hadn't even mentioned it once.

Trying to take charge of the situation, Weiss started for the door. "Let's go outside and find Lupa, then we can go over the details." Iris nodded, all too ready to be away from Dalia. The poor girl barely made it to the doors upright, stumbling along the way. Weiss really hoped that was just a result of wearing the robes.

Lupa wasn't hard to find. They nearly ran into her on their way out, making way for a group of uncomfortable clergymen. They found the Canis in the courtyard, sniffing at yet another member of the clergy. When Weiss shouted to her, the man took his chance and raced inside.

"Lupa," Iris whined, "You have to stop! Those were priests, y-you don't sniff priests!"

"Then tell them to take a bath. Why does everyone here smell so strange…?"

Dalia scoffed loudly. "Who the heck are you calling strange? You keep smelling people!" The herbalist shook her head, just as defeated as Weiss was. "You guys are all just so… Ugh… Weird! Why did I have to get stuck with the weird group?"

Her thoughts exactly. Oh gods… Did she just agree with Dalia? Maybe that was good? Maybe it was the chance she was looking for to break the ice. "You Hunters are all just freaks." Or not.

"Let's focus on our mission, shall we?" Weiss motioned for Lupa to join them as she produced the scroll. She read the contents aloud for their sake, her eyes flickering to the herbalist as she finished reading. "So, can you tell us the purpose of this mission? Why did you employ us?"

"To slay a dragon and save the princess." Dalia rolled her eyes. "I'm a herbalist, what do you think? There's someone there who needs treatment, and I'm going to treat them, but the roads are dangerous, so you're all escorting me there."

"O-Oh, I hope we get there in time!" Iris stammered nervously.

"It's a _mock_ mission, which means it's fake. There's not really anyone sick," Dalia said, then added, "Or at least no one I'm going to treat."

Weiss nursed at her temples and forced a smile. "That sounds simple enough! I think tomorrow we can go to the Church's stables, borrow a few horses, and leave early in the morning." She hated the idea of rising early, but the earlier they left, the sooner they'd arrive in Ludlow Barrows.

Iris raised her hand and squirmed on the spot. "Actually, I get r-really motion sick when riding a horse… So… C-Could we not?"

"We could get you something to help with that. There are herbs for motion sickness, aren't there?" Weiss asked.

Dalia nodded. "Sure, there's plenty. Ginger and peppermint are probably the easiest to get, though black horehound works well, even if a bit more expensive."

Iris whined plaintively. "I'm allergic to ginger…" the spectacled girl explained. She sighed and tugged at her robe, still much too large for her. "And peppermint… I don't know about horehound, but I'm probably allergic to that, too."

Lupa took to consoling Iris as she sulked, patting her back. "It's kind of impressive, honestly. I've never met anyone with so many allergies."

Impressive indeed. It was a wonder Iris wasn't allergic to the air itself. "So that rules out horses, or carriages for that matter," Weiss muttered, "Which means we're walking. Fortunately, I don't think it's that far. We should be able to make the journey in a few hours."

Iris sniffled and lifted her glasses, rubbing at her eyes. "S-Sorry! I'm such a p-pain!" Weiss glanced at Dalia awkwardly, and to Lupa, neither of whom spoke. They were leaving this on her? Seriously?

"Um… H-Hey, no you're not. Walking is good for you! A-And… Well, it's not like it's an actual mission." Weiss smiled and pat Iris' shoulder, and for the first time in her life, leaned down to be eye level with someone else. "Don't worry about it, okay? It's no problem!"

The purple-haired girl sobbed and threw herself at Weiss, nearly knocking her over. "You're so nice, Miss Schnee! Thank you!" Iris bawled, hugging her tightly. "I promise not to b-be too much of a n-nuisance!"

 _Then start by not soaking my shirt with your tears._ Weiss smiled awkwardly and pat Iris' head, shooting Dalia a glare as she laughed. The Church's doors opened, and Glynda emerged from behind them, glaring at the four girls.

"I don't recall dismissing anyone. Back inside ladies, we're not done yet." Iris squeaked in Weiss' arms and pulled herself away, rushing past the stern professor. Lupa and Dalia both idled along after her, leaving Weiss stood in the courtyard.

"Is this some kind of punishment, professor?" She had to ask. There was no way all of this was coincidental.

Glynda narrowed her eyes at Weiss, though the corner of her lips pulled up into the faintest of smiles. "I haven't an idea what you're referring to, Miss Schnee. Now, inside please, we're nearly finished."

There was something decidedly unsettling about seeing Glynda smile. Maybe it was because she did it so rarely, or that there was most certainly a reason for this placement of hers. Weiss hurried past her back into the cathedral, not daring to test the waters further. Glynda shook her head and closed the doors behind her, rejoining the rest in the halls.

Scrying stones were distributed, and any questions that came up were answered. Weiss refrained from asking for a reassignment, assuming there were no other openings. Their individual proctors were assigned as well, and by now Weiss was convinced the entire cosmos was out to get her.

"Looks like we're working together, eh kid?" Qrow chuckled. Weiss glared up at the man as he removed his flask, spiteful, wishing he'd spill its contents.

"I'm… Delighted." Weiss said forcibly.

And she would be delighted. Delighted for this entire ordeal to be over with.

* * *

 **Weiss must have been terribly cruel to a puppy in her past life to deserve this. Hopefully our girl has what it takes to not tie them to a tree in the forest somewhere. Oddly specific threats, ho!**

 **As an aside... Author's note? Whatever. The Church is a universal organization that spans between the kingdoms, but the particulars surrounding conduct, attire, things like that, vary kingdom to kingdom. Vale's is pretty much modeled after Christianity/Catholicism, with influences from different sects. Which means the other kingdoms are all influenced by other religions as well. I wonder which ones!**

 **Now that the details for the initiation has begun, we can get into the meat of the matter next chapter! Next stop, Ludlow Barrows!**


	14. Book 1 - Chapter 14

**Another lengthier chapter this time, and a couple revelations along with it.**

 **1) I never properly described Weiss' attire, and**

 **2) I am rubbish at describing clothing. For those familiar with Skyrim, think the college's robes, and that's similar to what Weiss has on.**

 **While I go sulk and practice describing shirts and pants for the next hour, enjoy this entry!**

* * *

Weiss had been part of numerous missions, yet this felt much different, both compared to her time in training and those she'd undergone since. She'd worked on her own up until now, only to find herself suddenly thrust into a lead position and responsible for three other people.

Her eyes drifted over the group as they gathered at Vale's southern gates. Dalia was the only one who looked to be fully awake. Lupa stood upright, though her eyes would close and she would intermittently nod off, only to wake with a start seconds later. Iris pinched herself repeatedly, doing whatever she could to remain awake.

This would be the state they were setting out in. It was the Hunters job to protect the client, and yet only the client was wide awake. Qrow had yet to arrive, and Weiss assumed the man was still asleep. Not that he'd be accompanying them anyway. They did need to wait for him, though, for one final piece of information.

The lull in activity had afforded Weiss some time to think about their mission. Not the details it entailed, they had covered those ad nauseum since yesterday, but ways she could explore some questions she had.

Three Magi would be present on this journey, four if she included Qrow, which meant there would be ample opportunity to see magic at work. If Grimm appeared then it would be definitive proof that magic drew them, right? Were it so easy. Negativity still had its merits, and other explanations could yet remain.

Perhaps Grimm simply hated Magi. Grimm were slain on a daily basis, which was enough to earn plenty of ire. It would be ironic if Grimm, thought to be the body of negativity, responded only because they were slain. That made them seem much less monstrous and more like any other cornered creature.

Perhaps Hunters simply encountered them more because they traveled so often, and it was sheer coincidence that Grimm seemed to follow Hunters. When you spent so much time on the road, even if Grimm were spread out, you'd inevitably encounter some.

There was a third potential explanation. Lupa had mentioned an unusual scent among the Church, and more specifically, Hunters. Did Hunters then attract Grimm like strange incense? Yang had mentioned it before as well, so Weiss was reluctant to write it off as pure coincidence just yet.

"Lupa?" Weiss repeated the Canis' name, stirring her from her slumber. She refrained from berating the girl and stuck to her question. "You mentioned a smell before… Could you explain that, please? What does it smell like?"

The Canis blinked tiredly, taking a moment to process the question. "Huh… Oh, that. It smells… I don't know, bad."

"Define 'bad' for me." Bad wasn't exactly descriptive enough.

Lupa shrugged her shoulders. "It's like… Rotten eggs. It really stinks, but…" Weiss pressed her further and the Canis shook her head. "I don't know. It's just… Bad."

Well that was enlightening. That Weiss herself couldn't smell anything made her wholly dependent on people like Lupa. Tracking Grimm by scent had never been something she'd heard of until meeting Yang. The only scent the Canis could be referring to then must be that of Grimm, and even still, there was no guarantee it was Grimm that Lupa even smelled.

Did it cling to them? Hunters would fight constantly, slaying Grimm day by day, weeks on end sometimes. That they might pick up some scent wasn't completely impossible. "Have you ever smelled it before, Lupa? Anywhere else?"

"Sure, plenty of times." Weiss narrowed her eyes and looked ready to shout. How dense was this girl? Lupa picked up on her expression and smiled slightly. "Oh… Right. In the woods, uh… Around town sometimes too. I always figured it was… I don't know, maybe an animal died or something."

"And you're certain it was the same scent?"

"Look… I may seem stupid." And apathetic, and strange, but Weiss refrained from adding insult to injury. "I know what I smell, and it's always the same thing."

"Maybe it's just yourself you're smelling." Dalia quipped.

"Nah, I smell better than that. Better than you too, flower girl." Dalia huffed, and Weiss covered her mouth to refrain from laughing.

"Lupa! Be nice!" Iris whined.

As much fun as it might be to insult the abrasive herbalist, they couldn't start their day by arguing. "That's enough, we need to focus on what we're here for." Weiss furrowed her brow and glanced down the road. Still no sign of Qrow.

"And that's what, exactly? Because all we've done is stand here like chumps. That homeless man stood us up," said Dalia.

"He's not homeless! A-At least, I don't think he is," Iris argued, "He's just… I don't know, rough? Maybe he's just so busy he doesn't have time to shave!"

"He didn't really stink either." Lupa paused for a moment before adding. "At least, not any worse than the rest of you."

Qrow did eventually arrive, and for the first time since Weiss had met him, he didn't appear drunk. Still disheveled as could be, so it wasn't a total improvement. He greeted the group with a smile and wave, reaching into his jacket and retrieving a scroll.

"See this? Treat this like your mission depends on it, cuz uh… It does." Dalia caught the scroll and started to unfurl it, stopping when Qrow clicked his tongue. "That isn't for your eyes, sorry kid. Nothing bad, but you can't go opening that."

"What, pray tell, does this scroll have to do with our mission?" Weiss prodded. "I thought we were just escorting Dalia?"

"You are, and that thing's your ticket in to town. Just show that to whoever is in charge that scroll and they'll let you do your thing. Think of it as your get-in-free card." Qrow rubbed at his stubbled chin, silently appraising the herbalist before adding, "Cuz no offense, but I don't think they'll let you girls in otherwise.

"Gee, thanks," Dalia grumbled.

"Why not just identify myself as a Hunter? Even if they aren't involved with the Church, surely they'd let us in then." Weiss still didn't understand how any town could refuse working with the Church. If they were self-sufficient then that was one thing, and these people did sound like they could handle Grimm just fine on their own.

"'Cuz they won't really care. They don't need Hunters, so you don't exactly get special treatment in that place. It's pretty crappy, I know, but you need that scroll to get inside."

This entire arrangement was 'pretty crappy'. Lupa and Iris didn't look the part, Dalia had an attitude problem - as did Weiss herself, but she'd not admit to it - and Qrow was… Qrow. Weiss was grateful at least that their proctor would remain in Vale, acting as their contact instead of traveling with them. It was one less headache for her to contend with.

Given the all clear, the group moved out, exiting through the city's southern gates. Weiss took the lead, with Dalia falling behind her and the recruits taking up the rear. They had a long way to go, and so they settled into a comfortable pace and began marching in earnest.

In the waking hours of the day, the sun cast a soft gow over the fields of Vale. Wheat burned gold, and the grass twinkled like precious gemstones, dew frosting the tips of every blade. Had she a single artistic bone in her body, Weiss might have stopped to appreciate the scenery and paint. Even without, she would have stopped to take it in. They had work to do, though, and none of it involved sightseeing.

Beyond the farms there wasn't much else to see. The occasional home sprung up, and for a mile or two, intermittent guard towers rose up alongside the road, an early warning for Grimm sightings. Every one of them was manned, their guards having woken long before Weiss and her group. Good, they could have the early mornings.

She was grateful for their lack of horses. Walking helped get the blood flowing, and before long everyone was awake and ready for the day ahead. Not looking forward to it, but ready. Weiss retrieved her map and tried to find the best route to Ludlow Barrows. No main road connected to it, which meant a detour was needed.

"Is anyone actually familiar with this place?" Weiss wondered aloud. She'd certainly never heard of it before. A chorus of 'no' was her answer. Vague markings on her map aside, no one here actually knew how to find Ludlow. That was a sight problem.

Digging into her pockets, she produced her scrying stone, placing it in her palm. A perfectly rounded and polished stone, the magics contained within would let two people speak over great distances. Their reach wasn't infinite, and a connection needed to be established beforehand, but they were still a wonderfully convenient tool.

Upon activation the stone emitted a high-pitched whine, which it was very much not meant to do. Weiss cringed while Lupa looked around, alert. "Gods, what in the hell!?" she cursed, covering one ear. The noise subsided and the stone lit up, and Qrow's voice soon came through.

"Heh, sorry kid, was tinkering with it. What's up?"

"'What's up' is that you nearly deafened me, you boob!" Not her most potent of insults, and hearing Qrow laugh made her face turn red. "N-Nevermind that. I need information about Ludlow Barrows. Anything you can tell us."

There was silence on the other side, and Weiss swore she heard a glass clink. "It's not known for its arts or its wealth, I can tell ya that much," Qrow began, "Place is basically a black market, den of thieves, poachers, all sorts of awesome people."

"Why does the city let it exist then?" Dalia questioned, "Wouldn't they send guards or soldiers to clean it up?"

"They help hold back Grimm, so the city leaves 'em alone. They don't hurt us, we don't hurt them. Sure, what they do isn't exactly legal, but…"

"When both sides benefit, why ruin a good thing?" Weiss asked, frowning at the idea, even if it wasn't without merit. If these people repelled Grimm in favor of being left alone, why change anything? "Does that mean they have Magi? I can't imagine they repel Grimm easily otherwise."

"Probably got a few, yeah. People come and go, so it's anyone's guess how many they got at any one given time. Place is pretty well guarded though. Even got their own code going on. Surprisingly well-governed for a bunch of bandits."

Funny that bandits could manage themselves, while a city like Vale struggled to enforce its laws and regulations. Weiss assumed scale was the issue; larger populations meant more people to impose rules on, and in turn, more people could reject or bend said rules. A certain shopkeeper sprung to mind, one that she begrudgingly owed an apology to.

"In other words, it's essentially run by criminals, for criminals. Splendid." Weiss rolled her eyes and glared at the stone, as though Qrow would be able to see her.

"Hey, consider it part of the challenge, kid. Just keep your head down and do what you need to, you'll be in and outta there, no problem."

No problem? Funny, Qrow didn't seem to know just how bad her luck was today.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

By noon they had covered more than half the journey. A faster pace than Weiss anticipated, which was unfortunate; four hours of walking and only halfway there. Breakfast had been eaten in a rush and was mediocre at best, so now was good a time as any for lunch. With field rations, the quality wouldn't be any better, but at least they'd have time to eat.

Prying open the containers revealed a serving of rice, a meat Weiss couldn't quite make out, a portion of what was once fresh bread, nearly stale now, and fresh greens. Pushing aside the meat and bread, she sampled the attempt of a salad, deciding to eat that and the rice alone.

"Uh… You going to eat that?" Lupa leaned over and almost drooled. Weiss realized she was gesturing to the meat and shook her head, blinking as the Canis plucked it straight out her box.

"Sure… Help… Yourself..." the Schnee mumbled, watching Lupa pop the piece into her mouth whole. They didn't even know what the meat was and she still ate it without batting an eye. Well, more power to her, she supposed.

The group broke their silence with idle chatter, and Weiss drowned out the conversations around her, mulling over what Qrow had said. Ludlow Barrows sounded like a nest of vagabonds and criminals. Just the kind of place she wanted to visit. They should be in and out as swiftly as possible then to avoid any problems.

Why send them somewhere like this? It seemed odd that Ozpin would pick such an unsavory location for initiation. Then again, Weiss and her friends had been sent to take back a village from Grimm for their initiation; at least this town had people in it.

She hoped with everything she had they wouldn't run into trouble. If they did though, at least Myrtenaster was like new again. Her slender fingers trailed along the length of the rapier, silently marveling at how flawless it felt. It would be a crime in of itself if she didn't send more business Azim's way. It was the least she could do after acting so ridiculous.

"I've been meaning to ask… Why don't Hunters have uniforms?" Weiss tuned into the conversation again, surprised to hear Dalia asking questions and, for once, not insulting them. "You all wore those robes back in the cathedral, why not now?"

"I guess they don't care once you become a Hunter," Lupa said thoughtfully, "Never really given it much thought. Weiss?"

All eyes were on her, and she didn't have an answer either. They had formal wear for special occasions, those matched, but otherwise they were permitted to dress as they pleased. Like Lupa, it just wasn't something she'd bothered to question. She glanced at herself, then at the rest, noting how differently they all dressed.

Her outfit was befitting of common rabble rather than a Schnee. Most of her family dressed for opulence, though Weiss sought function instead. When you traveled as frequently as she did, and fought, you hardly cared to wear the most expensive of clothing.

The white cloak she often concealed her ears with was the first atypical piece she wore. Her thin frame sported a simple tunic, blue as the sky, and fastened to her torso by a belt around her waist. Lengths of cloth, like tassets, extended from her tunic and past her waist. Weiss pulled one aside, replacing the scrying stone in the pouch on her hip.

It was very much her own personal choice to wear this, just as the others' outfits were. No one had told Iris to wear her purple robe, or for Lupa to wear her fur coat, bracers and greaves. They looked much more like a band of random travelers than a group of Hunters.

"I'm k-kind of glad we don't have to wear uniforms…" Iris commented.

Lupa smirked. "Is that because you'd trip otherwise?"

"N-No!" the spectacled girl complained. "Yes…"

"But you're still wearing a long robe…" Dalia pointed out. Iris whined, burying her face in her hands, and Weiss exhaled slowly, leaning back on her makeshift seat.

"As much as I would love to chat about fashion, we do have a schedule to keep."

"No, we don't," the Canis interrupted.

Weiss looked at Lupa cross and rolled her eyes. "We do. So let's finish out meals and be on our way. Or did you forget what professor Goodwitch said? Just because this is a fake mission does not mean we should be lax. We need to keep moving."

Iris made a sound of discontent, though by now Weiss was convinced every sound she made sounded like that. "I know you're tired, but we have to keep moving forward. The mission won't get done with us sitting here idling."

Everyone finished their meals, and after packing away their containers, the group was once again on the move. The sun hung high in the sky, an ever-present companion and nuisance. With little cover among the fields, there was no choice but to grin and bear the heat of the rays. Weiss thanked that her clothing was breathable, and her cloak spared her most of the sun's glare.

Lupa fared less well, her fur coat trapping most of the heat. Despite sweating heavily, however, the Canis pressed on without complaint, as did Dalia. The biggest problem was, again, Iris, who labored to keep pace and was clearly overworked. They had hardly traveled fifteen minutes when they needed to stop once more for water.

The next hour was spent doing much of the same. Before long, Weiss joined Iris in discomfort, the two of them passing a waterskin between themselves. Dalia had removed her linen sash, fashioning it as a makeshift hood to protect herself from the sun's rays. Only Lupa seemed uninhibited, walking faster than the rest.

By some mercy of the gods trees had begun to appear again, and with them a reprieve from the overbearing sun. Weiss staggered to the trunk of the nearest tree and sank down against it, not caring as she stained her spotless white trousers in the dirt. Her clothing stuck to her from sweat and she peeled it back, shaking and fanning herself to cool.

Iris flopped right into the grass, chest heaving from the walk. "We're… We're sure it's still spring…?"

"Well… Direct exposure to the sun can be taxing, even without high heat," Weiss pointed out as she retrieved her waterskin. Sparing only a small sip for herself, she handed the remainder off to Iris, who had long since purged her own. "How aren't you on the verge of heat stroke, Lupa?"

The Canis smiled and wiped sweat on her sleeve. "Oh… Little trick I learned back home."

"What's that…? Being daft enough to pretend not to be hot?" Dalia hissed, wringing out her sash.

"No, flower girl, I used magic to keep cool." Magic? Weiss narrowed her eyes and looked over Lupa carefully. She hadn't noticed any spells, or seen her cast anything either.

"Magic?" She voiced aloud, "Explain, please. Or better yet…" Weiss continued, "Why not offer to cool us off?"

"Because you never asked. It's pretty simple actually," Lupa went on, ignoring Weiss' look of annoyance. She smiled, raising a hand and waving her wrist. The sweat on her body seemed to shimmer before drying up abruptly, leaving the Canis completely dry.

"Water spells come in real handy, help keep you cool when you're outside all day. I just kept putting water on myself, acts as a sort of… Shield, almost." A surprisingly mundane use for magic, and one Weiss was embarrassed she had never considered. "Had to use some of my waterskin, but didn't have to drink as much, either."

Her concern wasn't so much that Lupa had done it without telling them. "You've been using magic this entire time then…?"

The Canis nodded, confused by the concern tinting Weiss' tone. "Uh… Yeah, since before we stopped to eat. Why?"

Magic attracted Grimm. That was Yang's claim, and Weiss had yet to see any substantial proof, anything other than coincidence. Her blue eyes searched the surrounding trees for any sign of beasts, finding none. Breathing a sigh of relief, she shook her head.

"Never mind, just don't tire yourself out using it." Lupa shrugged and reapplied another layer, drawing a complaint from Iris about not sharing.

Was magic like negativity in that a certain quantity was needed to spawn Grimm? Weiss pushed herself up, using the tree as support. "I'm going to refill our water, then we can get moving again." Her legs complained just from standing, though she ignored it and collected everyone's waterskins. "Take a breather, and be ready to go again in fifteen minutes."

"Only fifteen? Aw…" Iris whined.

"Be glad we're getting that much. Weiss sure is a slave driver." Lupa teased, waving a hand over Iris and dusting her with water.

Dalia tossed her depleted pouch to Weiss. "We'll be safer in Ludlow, even if it is a thieves den," the Ydran countered, "Just relax, okay? I'll be back." She turned and walked into the trees in search of water.

 _It would be too convenient for a water source to be nearby, wouldn't it?_ Not even a puddle near the road, much less a stream or lake. Weiss wandered further into the trees, the vegetation growing denser as she dug her way through. The road was no longer in view when she finally happened upon a stream, hidden away from view.

"Not ideal… But it will have to do." Better than standing water. It brought back a memory of training, of when Jaune foolishly drank from a standing pool. Five days had been spent recuperating in bed, and the effects had been… Disgusting. The particulars of the illness were repressed, though Weiss remembered plenty of trips to the restroom for him.

Uncorking each waterskin, she filled them to the brim, being sure not to spill a single drop. Once they were full she set each aside and took the map out, trying to estimate their distance traveled.

No landmarks to speak of, leaving only the cardinal directions and a general estimation as her guide. They had made it to the fork in the road a while back, and the forest had begun to sprout up. Ludlow Barrows lay somewhere within, removed from the main road, sadly. The road cut back out of the forest quickly, meaning somewhere up ahead they would need to divert.

"And likely wander aimlessly." Weiss grumbled, tucking the map away again. Reason said there would still be some road leading to Ludlow; travelers would have left a path by virtue of passing through, whether they intended to or not. A road, signs, something. All they needed to do then was find an oft used route and follow it through.

Scooping up the skins, Weiss tucked them in the belt around her waist, taking a chance to wash her face in the stream. Wiping away sweat and dirt, she shook herself dry, peering across the water as she rose. There was a set of eyes watching her, she realized, unblinking and most certainly unfriendly. They were red as blood.

Slowly, Weiss reached down to her hip and drew Myrtenaster from its sheath. It was only a matter of time until Grimm appeared. Were there some back by the road? Could the others handle them and protect Dalia? She'd kill this one swiftly and get back to them.

Rather than burst forth from the bushes, the creature backed away and fled deeper into the forest. Weiss watched in confused silence for a moment, expecting it to return, or others to try and attack instead. The only sounds to reach her ears were the gentle trickle of the stream and calls of birds. That had definitely been a Grimm, no creature besides Grimm had eyes like that. It had fled, though, and Grimm didn't just ignore prey.

Something didn't seem right. Weiss didn't have time to chase though, she had to make certain the others were safe. Racing back through the woods, and throwing a glance back over her shoulder occasionally, she found the group where she had left them, unharmed. Her chest rose and fell as she slowed to a halt, eyes darting between confused faces.

"Uh… You alright? You look spooked." Dalia questioned, and for once she didn't sound snide.

"W-Were there Grimm? Are we under attack?" Iris stammered.

No, they weren't, and that was the problem. That Grimm had been watching her, for how long she didn't know, and rather than attack like it should have, it left. "Get your things together, we're leaving."

"Has it been fifteen minutes already…?" Lupa wondered, while Dalia and Iris groaned.

"Can't we wait another minute? My feet are killing me!"

Iris seconded the herbalist's complaint. "P-Please, Weiss? I'm not used to walking so far, my legs are tired…"

"I'm sorry, but no, we're leaving. Now get up, all of you." Weiss redistributed waterskins before moving everyone along once more. Myrtenaster remained in her hand, and the sight of her being armed raised everyone's stress considerably. For a Hunter to be carrying their weapon and at the ready could only ever mean one thing.

It didn't take long to find a hint of a path. No trail was visible, but trees had been marked, with arrows gouged into the bark, with the first right on the road's edge It was either the directions to Ludlow Barrows, or some bandits attempt at a trap. Irritated as Weiss was, for the bandit's sake, she hoped it was the former.

She couldn't stop thinking about the Grimm. It was unnatural for one to behave like that, almost as if it had been simply observing her. Tracking her. There were no further signs of any Grimm nearby as they marched along, though Weiss continued to check frequently.

No Grimm would act like a common hunting dog, unless one trained it to. Or, to use a term she was quite familiar with by now, subjugated it. Her hands felt cold and she rubbed sweat onto her tunic, again checking the area for any sign of beasts.

Promisingly, torches began to sprout up along the trail. Charcoal lay at the base, freshly spent, suggesting someone had been by but recently to light them. Someone was certainly out this way then, and Weiss hoped it was their destination. She wasn't sure how much more walking they could take.

Ludlow barrows had sounded, at best, to be an abandoned town, or perhaps a sizable camp. A place governed by thieves and criminals couldn't, shouldn't, be anything too impressive. When they found the walls of a fortress, worn and haphazardly patchworked, Weiss almost decided to double back, thinking they had found the wrong place.

"Is this it…?" Iris asked, craning her neck to try and see atop the walls. They had to be fifteen feet tall easily, and from their vantage point no one seemed to be walking its length.

"Only one way to find out…"

Two heavy doors stood in their way, a bell embedded in the wall to the right of it. Weiss pulled on the string and sounded it several times before someone finally arrived. A man called down to them, asking who they were.

"Travelers, looking for somewhere to spend the evening." The lie came easily, because it wasn't wholly untrue. They certainly weren't making the journey back to Vale today. "We have money, so let us in."

Weiss almost thought her lie wouldn't work. She was too clean, carried herself too well to look like a regular traveler, even if she was. Lupa might pass as one, but it was clear neither Iris or Dalia left the city often, sticking out like sore thumbs. Fortunately, the promise of Lien was all these people needed. Chains groaned as the doors were drawn open, granting them passage inside the walls.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

If this was how they greeted people it was a wonder Ludlow Barrows had visitors at all. A man easily as large as Ironwood stood before them, half of his face scarred and one eye permanently closed. He was older, his hair more grey than black, and a rough beard hung from his chin. Flanked by four other men, Weiss suddenly had a much better appreciation for Yang's warning.

"Travelers, huh? Look like a bunch of kids to me." The man's voice was gravelly, unpleasantly so. "Too clean to be from some village, meaning you're city rats. You're a long way from Vale."

"How very perceptive of you." Weiss hadn't meant to sound so patronizing, and she quickly covered her tracks when the man narrowed his one good eye. "Sorry. We've had a long journey here and we're all a bit tired." More than a bit, really. Even now her feet ached and she desperately wanted to sit down.

"That's what happens when you walk." The man reached back, and Weiss became very aware of the large axe strapped to him. Thankfully he didn't retrieve his weapon, instead relieving an itch. "This isn't some playground for children. I'd suggest you turn around and leave."

They would if they could, but there was work to be done. Weiss chose her words carefully, not wishing to cross steel with these people. "We're here on Church business, actually." The man regarded her carefully though said nothing. Weiss asked for the scroll from Dalia, offering it over to the man. "This should explain our intent, I imagine. If you look over it then you'll find everything is in order."

The leader frowned and cracked his neck, the sound of it making Weiss grimace. He accepted the scroll, breaking the seal and reading over its contents. Weiss' eyes drifted to the men flanking him, each one as every bit unsavory, if less imposing, than the first. If the entire place was like this… "Let me guess, initiation?"

Weiss blinked, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"No other reason for the Church to send brats here. I recall telling them to stop, we don't need you runts running around."

Arguing was the last thing they should be doing. Traveling back at this point simply wasn't an option though. "We have coin, we can pay for a night here. I'll even hunt for our food if you don't want to share your supplies."

"You can finish your job, but we'll not be having guests this night." The leader narrowed his eye at Weiss. "Do your business, then be gone with you."

What were they meant to do? Set up camp outside the walls? They knew the residents here would be difficult, but having them turn down even coin was irritating. What bandit turned down coin?

"Please, I insist you let us stay. My companions are tired, and Grimm are a bigger threat at night, especially this far out." She'd keep the unusual Grimm to herself for now, not that she expected anyone here to believe her. "One night is all I ask. Nothing more."

The man didn't answer or make a move, but those behind him did. One man drew his sword, and behind her, Weiss caught Lupa growling in warning. Her hands raised defensively and she took a step forward, hoping to prevent a fight. "I have some supplies, if that's what you want. We'll even sleep outside if you don't have space."

"For the last time, no." Another man drew his weapon, and Weiss heard Iris begin to whimper behind her. They couldn't fight, not here. Fighting would bring negativity, and even if magic didn't attract Grimm, that would. Qrow had said Ludlow could defend against attacks, but that would certainly ruin their chances of completing their job, and fail the initiation.

"Please, just the single night, that's all we need. I'm sure we can come to an agreement." _You insufferable man._ Best to keep that bit to herself.

"Weiss! Hey, is that you?!" Of all the voices she had expected to hear in that moment...

All eyes turned towards Yang as the Dimuran jogged towards the small crowd. Lupa made some comment of her chest, and Weiss hissed at the Canis to be quiet. "Yang? What… You're still here?"

"Duh, I told ya I'd be here for a while! Didn't expect you to bring friends though." Flashing a very confused trio a grin, she raised an eyebrow, looking to Weiss for answers.

"Just… I'll explain later, I'm a bit preoccupied right now." Her eyes drifted back towards the axe-wielding man, and to Weiss' horror, Yang walked over and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, they're cool, honest! How's about letting them in, huh? I promise if anything goes wrong I'll pay for it!" The man regarded Yang with something akin to annoyance and loathing. Another man drew his weapon, yet Yang went on smiling, keeping her arm around the man's shoulders.

A fight was unavoidable now, no thanks to Yang. Weiss gripped Myrtenaster's handle and waited, her blue eyes darting between each of the figures before her. Her training should make her more than their equal, even the leader, though she had to worry about the others as well.

There was no way this would end well.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"I am so through with being wrong!"

Weiss had been certain that they were seconds away from fighting. Weapons had been drawn, Lupa had even begun to prepare a spell, and she had resigned herself to failing their mission. Just when the iron seemed the hottest, all of the men, and Yang, had burst out laughing.

Too stunned to speak at the time, Weiss, Lupa, Iris and Dalia had been led into the keep, to a section repurposed as a tavern. The entire walk there, Yang and the leader, Donovan was his name, chatted like old friends. They were shown to a table, given a round of drinks, and a few of the men even came over to greet them.

None of this made any sense! Weiss fumed, her hand gripping her mug so tightly her fingers ached. When Yang finally pulled herself from the crowd and joined them she was glaring daggers. "Explain. Now."

"Oh, right! Heh, well uh… See, I kinda know him, and most of the guys here. Done a couple of jobs with them." Dalia and Weiss both gave Yang an accusing glare and the Dimuran rolled her eyes. "Chill, nothing bad, promise. I mean we've handled Grimm together. I come here now and again, hang out, you know, the usual."

"Actually, we don't know," Weiss said, getting a weird sense of deja vu, "Most of us don't typically consort with bandits!"

"Hey! We're freelancers, not bandits!"

"Actually, I'm a bandit!"

"I'm just a merchant!"

"You're all idiots," Weiss grumbled under her breath. Pushing away her mug, she sighed and crossed her arms. "You said this place wasn't friendly. Our proctor made it sound like a nest of depravity, and yet it seems no different than your usual settlement."

If most of the citizens were armed, and list of convictions longer than their job scroll, then it was every bit a normal settlement. Yang snorted and pulled a chair over, sitting herself down at their table. "I mean, it kinda is. Sure, folks here are a bit rough, but they're just trying to get by like everyone else. Nowhere else to go, so they holed up here." She snickered and gestured to herself. "Lucky I was here to stop that though!"

If it was anyone else, Weiss would have been shocked. Somehow though consorting with bandits just seemed fitting for Yang. "Yes, how fortunate for us…"

Iris' eyes had not left Yang since she had joined them. The Dimuran finally picked up on this and flashed the timid girl a smile. "See something you like, kid?"

"A-Ah! N-No, sorry, I just… I…." The way Iris pressed her fingers and squirmed reminded Weiss an awful lot of another strange girl. "I've never seen a Dimuran before…"

"There are literally dozens, if not hundreds, in Vale. How have you never seen one before?" Dalia questioned, flabbergasted.

"I don't get out much…"

Okay, now that Weiss _definitely_ believed.

"Heh, well here I am, a living, breathing Dimuran! Well technically half, but uh, yeah, basically a Dimuran! Way less scales, and no cool tail, which kinda sucks. Though I think that's a blessing, because it's gotta suck trying to find pants."

"So… What're you guys doing here?" Yang continued. "And since when do you have friends, Weiss?"

"I'll have you know I have plenty of friends! And we're here for their initiation," Weiss retorted, gesturing to Lupa and Iris. "Church business, essentially. Nothing that concerns you."

"Neat! What are you doing? Killing Grimm? Arresting someone? Oh wait, you can't do that. Uh… Don't tell me…"

"W-We're delivering something," Iris stammered.

"Aw, I said don't tell me!" Okay, this was just ridiculous. Weiss rose from her chair and grabbed Yang's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"If you three will excuse us…" They found a quiet spot across the room and Weiss turned her back to the group, speaking in a harsh whisper. "What we're doing is none of your business, Yang, so stop asking questions!"

Yang whistled and pat Weiss' head, pulling her hand before it was swat. "Jeez, someone's crabby today. What happened?"

"I… You try dealing with those three, and our idiot proctor. It's been a very long, very trying day. And now this… Nonsense happens. I'm at my wits end." Add to the mix the strange Grimm and today had just been one stressor after the next. She felt ready to explode.

Weiss' eyes widened when Yang's hand slapped across her cheek. It wasn't hard, but the surprise of it made her stumble. Clutching her cheek, she narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Excuse you! What was that for?"

"You gotta relax, Weiss, stress isn't good for you. It'll ruin your nice skin!" Yang smiled, leaning forward and whispering as she spoke. "Look, you're stressing these guys out, okay? I'm on good terms with them, but they'll bust me in a heartbeat if something happens, that's how it is around here. So help me out, relax, okay?"

"You could have said that without slapping me, you dolt…"

"Yeah, probably, but hey, you calmed down!"

As long as Yang didn't do that again, sure. Weiss rubbed her cheek and glanced around the room, taking in the people there. Merchants, mercenaries, thieves and criminals, all sat together acting like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Weiss questioned, eyes flickering back to Yang.

Yang gave her a knowing smile, which didn't exactly help her annoyance. "Looking into the whole Merlot thing, actually. Been asking around about him."

"Here? Why?" She looked back at the other patrons, if one could call them that. Would anyone here really know anything?

"These guys get around, so they hear and see all sorts of stuff. There's people here who who'll sell you info for the right price, and there's nowhere better to get it from. I come here time to time when I need something, and they haven't let me down yet!"

"You have a partnership… With bandits. How quaint." And utterly ridiculous. "So, tell me, have you learned anything of value? Maybe you can finally give me something I can work with. I nearly got in trouble with the Church because of you."

Not that knowing more would help her stay out of trouble. If she could have some actual proof, though, she could present it to the right people. Whoever that might be. "Sure have! Well, kinda. I'm meeting with the guy later tonight to pay him, and he'll give me whatever he has. You should stick around, I'm sure he won't mind you coming along!"

"Well… We had planned on spending the evening anyways, as unpleasant as that seems. You're certain my being there won't cause problems?"

"He might ask ya to pay a bit, but don't worry, I took care of the hard part. Guy's got steep prices, but his info's always good."

Weiss couldn't deny her curiosity, and since they would be here tonight anyway nothing kept her from tagging along. She spared a look back at her table before returning to Yang, smiling carefully. "How much do I need?"

The Dimuran grinned and slung her arm around Weiss' shoulders, pulling her close. "Not much, just a couple hundred Lien. Oh, and uh… Maybe some other stuff…"

"Yang! You said you'd paid him!" Weiss nearly shouted.

"I paid for _me,_ Weiss. The guy can be a stickler. But look… Come with me, and I'll see what I can do, 'kay? I'm sure I can convince him to give you a discount."

Should she do this? Their only objective here was to deliver the missive, and that was nearly finished. Prying into this mess of Yang's any further could endanger not only herself, but the recruits and Dalia as well. If she didn't pursue this potential lead though, she might not ever have another chance to learn more.

"We do this after they've gone to sleep, not a moment sooner. And if they ask, do not tell them anything."

"You're gonna keep them in the dark?"

Weiss nodded. There could be merit to this, or it could be one absurd, misguided conspiracy. Either way the Church was liable to hand down punishment for questioning authority, and there was a very good chance her time as a Hunter would be over then. She couldn't ruin Lupa and Iris' careers before they had begun, and Dalia, annoying as she was, didn't deserve to be punished.

"I am. Whatever we find out, it's between you and me."

Part of her hoped there would be nothing, no lead. Deep down, Weiss found herself hoping for something more, another glimpse at what could be the truth about the Church. It was likely career suicide doing this, but she couldn't ever live with herself without knowing for certain if magic caused harm.

"You got it Weissy. You and me against the world!" Yang declared cheerfully, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"Let go of me, please." Yang hugged tighter and Weiss growled, pushing back unsuccessfully. "You're annoying."

"And you're short. Glad we got that off our chests!"

The Schnee girl sighed. What did she just agree to?

* * *

 **Mystery! Intrigue! Drama! At least one of those things might have happened.**

 **With luck, that chapter helped paint a picture of what Weiss actually looks like, aside from a white cloak, which seemed to be the only article of clothing I ever mentioned. Oversights, ho!**

 **On a separate note, given the nature of this story and how I have it planned out, I may separate it into something like books. There's major plot points each will address, and we're nearing the end of this one, 14 chapters in. So we'll see!**


	15. Book 1 - Chapter 15

**I don't know if anyone has ever picked through loads of peppermint before. It stinks, literally. Last time I felt this nauseous, I rode the Turkish Twist at six flags 3 times in a row.**

 **Tangents aside, lets start making things exciting again, shall we? Time for some fun!**

* * *

With stomachs full, Weiss and company retired to their quarters. A small storage room, hardly fit to house them, was all they would get. It beat sleeping outside where Grimm lurked. In lieu of beds, bedrolls were provided, ones that hadn't been washed in goodness knows how long. Weiss kicked herself mentally for not bringing some with them.

The exhaustion from their travels wore heavy on mind and body both. Her wards were out moments after laying down, and Weiss might well have joined them if she weren't on a mission. She laid still and listened to their breathing, giving it several long moments before leaving again.

Myrtenaster securely at her hip, she slipped out of the room and into the crisp, open night air. Torches hung from the walls and lit the way, and the moon provided a little extra lighting. Even this late in the evening there were people about. Some were on their way out, others returned from a full day's work, whatever that might be.

Weiss still didn't feel welcome, and it showed as she walked through the fort. Silent stares were thrown her way, and she did her best not to return them, focusing instead on reaching Yang. Their arranged meeting place was just outside of the barracks, a building that stood alone along the northern wall of the fort. The blonde was outside waiting for her, flashing a wide grin as Weiss approached.

"Ready to do this?"

Ready as she'd ever be. Weiss nodded, and the two of them went inside. Working with Yang, a rogue, and now paying a criminal for information?

If anyone found out about this she was most certainly finished.

The barracks reeked of booze, and Weiss did her best not to gag at the smell. A handful of men sat gathered around a small table playing a game of cards, paying no mind to the young women entering. Yang and Weiss walked right past them, instead moving for another door further inside the room. Opening it revealed a staircase leading down, and a long corridor below, replete with cells.

"You're taking me to meet a prisoner?"

Yang snorted, waving as they entered the hall. "Nah, they don't do prisoners here. If you screw up they just throw you out." There was a pause and Yang smiled sheepishly. "Or… Ya know, they just kill ya."

That was… A bit much. Then again, everyone here wasn't exactly a model citizen, or even fit for normal society. That punishments were so extreme was all that likely kept Ludlow from being completely lawless.

The cells had all been repurposed into sleeping quarters, with only a few occupied. "Most people are out at this hour," Yang explained, noting Weiss' examination, "Best work comes at night, and less guards on the roads too, which is nice."

"Nice if you're actively avoiding arrest," Weiss said accusingly. Yang flashed an innocent smile and shrugged. "You're certain this man of yours can help us?"

Yang nodded, stopping just short of a heavy door. "Mhm! It's how I always found Merlot before. Guy's got people all over the kingdom, hard to find someone better than him."

Inside the room sat a desk, and behind it a tall man with a trimmed beard. He looked up, expression stern, and his eyes rolled as he let out an exasperated sigh. "You again, blondie? What is it this time?"

"What, no hello? How've you been? Junior, I thought we were friends!"

"I'd hardly call us friends, kid," Junior grumbled gruffly.

Yang smiled, walking over to the desk and laying her hands on top of it. "Aw, I figured we were friends! Think of all the fun times we've had together!" Junior rubbed at one of his shoulders, his expression annoyed.

"Last time you were here, you put me through my desk. So, no, not friends."

She did what now? Weiss shot Yang an accusing stare. How were they going to get anything if she was attacking him? Her partner in crime didn't mind, smiling away like a total dolt.

"Look, you're here for your information, aren't you? Hand over the Lien and I'll talk, then get the hell out of my hair." A small bag was produced and dropped on the desk, spilling its contents out. Junior's eyes shone as he quickly gathered it together, counting each note.

"What about her?" A feminine voice behind Weiss spoke. She turned and stepped back, surprised to see two women on either side of the door. Twins, both wearing a dress that split at the thigh, one white as Weiss' cloak, the other crimson. The dresses had intricate detailing, and were much more expensive than anything else people wore here.

"Yeah, you know how this works, blondie. Pay for each person in the room," the other girl, the one wearing white spoke.

"Oh her? She's with me. She might have some questions too," Yang answered easily, "Come on, Junior, I did help you guys out before! Do a girl a favor this once, give her a freebie?"

Junior snorted. "I don't do free, you know that. If she wants information, then she'll cough up some cash. Otherwise she's not getting anything from me."

Yang smiled, reaching across and running her finger up Junior's chest. "Aw, even for some pretty girls like us?" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "You owe me, remember? If she's got questions then you're gonna answer them."

Hearing the draw of metal, Weiss glanced back and saw one of the girls had removed a pair of twin daggers, their blades curved and red, matching her dress. Her eyes flickered to the other twin and she just noticed the boots she wore, and more alarmingly, the blades fastened to the back of them.

"Yang, I can pay, it's fine." The last thing she wanted was a fight in this place. The Dimuran released her hold and Weiss pulled Lien from her pouch, what little she'd brought with her. "How much is information anyways?"

Junior pulled Yang's hand from his shirt and fixed it. "Five hundred Lien. More if I have to send someone out for it." The second time in recent days she felt ripped off. Weiss looked at the money in her hand and sighed, placing it besides Yang's pouch.

She didn't even know what she was going to ask. Her interest had been in learning more of Merlot, and she doubted Junior could provide much on the Church. "Give Yang what she wants first, then I'll ask mine."

"Right… Just so we're clear, no refunds. I can't guarantee I'll have what you want," Junior warned, then smirked and added, "Though chances are I do."

No matter where you went, be it a city like Vale or a hovel like Ludlow Barrows, money talked. It was such a basic concept yet a universal one. In respects to money, nobility was no different from the common street urchin.

"Right, looks good. The doctor was last seen leaving the Mount Glenn area, and that was almost a week ago," he began, "My sources say he was heading east, and he was last seen just outside of Barclay, about 20 miles east of the city. Hell of a distance to cover in just a week, but that's what I've been told."

Not that unreasonable if the man could use portals, Weiss noted. "Anyone with him? Notice him meeting anyone?" Yang asked. "See him coming or leaving with anyone? Meeting with anybody?"

"If he did, no one saw it. Far as I can tell he's working alone, same way he always has been. You ever going to tell me why you're so interested in this guy?"

"He's just a problem, and someone's gotta take care of him. The Church doesn't seem to want to, so it's up to me!" They didn't want to, or didn't care? Weiss wasn't sure which it might be. Yang rolled her shoulders before placing her hands on her hips, sighing disappointedly. "Nothing else? Couldn't find out even a tiny bit more for me?"

Junior huffed and sat back down in his seat. "Look, I tell you what my people tell me, that's all there is to it. If that's all they give me, that's all you get. Don't like it, go somewhere else." Yang rolled her eyes and stepped to the side, gesturing for Weiss to take her turn. "Make it quick, girlie, I've got stuff to do."

"I'm sure you're quite busy," Weiss muttered dryly. A criminal was the last person she needed to be lectured by. Now, what did she want to ask? Her eyes flickered to Yang, two lilac pools staring back at her. She was prying and she knew it. "Everything you know about Yang, I want to hear it."

The Dimuran regarded her with a tight smile. Incredibly rude though it may be, Weiss needed to know more. Yang had asked her to put a lot of faith in her words, and she'd tried. There were still holes in her story though, and without more information, she'd never be able to trust Yang completely.

"And don't tell me something she's told you already. I know she's a rogue, and I know she apparently killed someone. What else though? I'm through with her withholding information. Especially when someone is insistent on believing her."

Junior wasn't looking at her any longer, but Yang instead. "You… You're okay with her knowing this, blondie? I can say no."

"Nah… It's gotta get out there sooner or later. Go on, spill my secrets."

"Are you the one who helped her learn the truth about magic?" It had to be Junior. As an information broker he would know all manner of things. Rumors, secrets, anything there was to know, he could get. When he shook his head, bewildered, Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Who does Yang work for?" The questioning would continue until Junior either cut her off, or her curiosity was satisfied. She'd rattled off a list of questions and hadn't gotten one answer, and Weiss still had more to give. There was just so much she didn't know.

"Far as I or anyone can tell, no one." Junior spoke, and the admission took Weiss by surprise. "There's people she speaks with regularly. Some bandits, couple of Hunters," his eyes drifted to Yang nervously, "But from everything we have on her, we don't know if she works for anyone other than herself."

"And what else? She was a Hunter, what can you tell me about that?" Weiss pressed, eager to learn more. "Where did she train? What did she do?" It was rude to speak about someone right in front of them, though she didn't care. She needed to hear this.

Junior didn't answer immediately, instead looking to Yang once again. He seemed nervous, reluctant even to share that information. Weiss posed the question again, and instead of Junior answering, the Dimuran in question did.

"I killed people Weiss, okay? I killed people for a living!" Yang shouted, folding her arms tightly.

"What?" It didn't need repeating, Weiss was certain the entire building had heard Yang. At least now she understood the reluctance to talk before.

"I hunted down people for the Church, and I killed 'em." Yang had said _people,_ as in more than one. She'd admitted to killing a single individual, the one that ended up branding her a rogue, but multiple?

Yang didn't seem the type. She was too… What was the word? Friendly? She came across as a bit dense, though good natured. Not at all like a killer. Knowing Yang had killed even one person had seemed like a stretch; now Weiss didn't know what to think.

"Hunters don't hunt people though, we never have." Sure, it was their title, but it only applied to beasts, right?

Junior exhaled and leaned back in his chair, the wooden frame creaking under his weight. "You really don't know anything, do you? I thought this girl was a Hunter?"

"Well, they don't exactly talk about folks like me, so not surprised she doesn't know." Yang answered. "The Church has different branches, right? There's research, there's you guys, killing Grimm, and there's the Guardians."

The research division was home to scholars not unlike Ozpin. They were Magi who excelled in all things academic, though namely the arcane, studying all there was about magic and its uses. Hunters, the general term used for Magi of the Church, only actually applied to a small portion, a percentage that Weiss belonged to. The Guardians were elite Hunters who were assigned to protect important people. Her sister was among their ranks.

"Who deals with rogues, Weiss? 'Cuz it isn't you or your friends, you guys are told to steer clear of 'em?"

"I… Always assumed the Church had people for that. Maybe… I don't know, maybe some of the professors handle it?" Yang snorted and Junior shook his head in disbelief. "Obviously they have something in place, I know they do! I just… Never gave it second thought."

For all the questions Weiss did ask, this had not been one of them. It was obvious someone dealt with rogues, otherwise they would be running rampant all over the kingdoms. It was a massive oversight on her part.

Yang let out a sigh and rubbed at her neck. "Hunters who are exceptional can become Guardians, yeah? They protect nobles, VIPs, those kinds of people. Well, Guardians aren't the only thing that a Hunter can become. There's loads of shady work that goes on behind the scenes, including killing rogues. It takes a certain kind of training to do that stuff."

"And that was you, I take it? You were one of them?" Weiss asked carefully.

The blonde smiled bitterly and nodded. Suddenly, she was seeing Yang in a completely different light. She had been powerful, surprisingly so given her age. If she was able to fight other Magi, other Hunters, then that would explain why. She needed to be to do her job.

That was… A lot to take in. As farfetched as Yang's claims always seemed, there always appeared to be a modicum of truth, something to fill in a gap in Weiss' knowledge. Her being a Hunter, an exceptional one at that, explained quite a lot. To think the Church could be hiding an entire branch away from even its own people…

A loud knock on Junior's door stopped the conversation there. One of the men from above staggered in, eyes wide. "Boss, we got a problem!"

"Grimm?" Junior rose from his desk. "How many?"

"Not Grimm sir, it's those animals again," the man spat, "They're demanding an audience, what do we do?"

Junior groaned. "Great, tell them I'll be right up." What was happening now? He retrieved his weapon from a nearby cupboard, a sword nearly three feet in length. "Blondie, you might want to split for this one. They aren't going to be happy to see you."

"Who? Who isn't going to be happy?" Weiss asked. Junior left the room and the twins were right on his heels. Yang started off as well, and Weiss caught her hand before she could get too far. "Yang, who is here? Why do they seem so nervous?"

Yang smiled, pulling her hand free. "Junior's got all kinds of clients, and not all of them are exactly great people. If it's who I think it is, they make most of the jerks around here seem tame."

They started on their way back up, and by now everyone in the building was aware of the visitors. Weiss was grateful she had her weapon, considering everyone else had armed themselves as well. Whoever had arrived couldn't be good news.

A small crowd had gathered just outside the barracks. Weiss and Yang pushed themselves to the front, and Weiss got a good look at the newest arrivals. Six figures stood together, looking just as out of place as she did. They wore matching uniforms, all white, and masks that disturbingly resembled a Grimm's face.

One of the members noticed their arrival, though their eyes were trained on Yang. "Ah… So, the murderer is here, wonderful."

Yang tensed up beside Weiss, forcing a smile in return. "The White Fang, huh? Fancy seeing you guys here." A heat began to emanate from the blonde, and in response, a few members of the White Fang placed their hands on their weapons.

Suddenly she understood why everyone was so apprehensive.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

The keep was once more filled with people, though the atmosphere was far different from before. People lined the walls, every one of them armed, and all eyes were on the group at the table. Junior and Yang sat across from the group, maintaining an uneasy air of calm despite the unwelcome surprise.

"Pardon our untimely arrival, we didn't mean to barge in so late."

"It's no problem," Junior reassured. A servant brought a tray of mead to the table, distributing it among everyone there. As a show of faith, Junior poured from one of the cups into his own, drinking from it. It wouldn't be so farfetched to think someone here might try using poison.

"We meant to arrive earlier than this," a woman spoke. Weiss noticed the curved horns protruding from her forehead, the lack of scales ruling out Dimuran. "But we encountered some Grimm along the way."

"Pests, though little more than a nuisance," another member spoke. Ears like Lupa's, and a thick tail hanging over the edge of his chair. "Thank you for receiving us so late, and for the warm welcome. It's an improvement from our last visit, to be sure."

Junior laughed, an uneasiness to the sound. "Yes, well, that was a simple misunderstanding. I hope we can put that behind us and move on. No hard feelings?"

The woman shook her head. "None at all. In fact, it is we who should be apologizing." She smiled good naturedly. "We left your home in a sorry state in our last visit. Though I see you've made some repairs since. The wall is nearly repaired."

These people responsible for the damage to the wall? Weiss had assumed it was Grimm, but picturing it now, clearly more than claws had been at work there. The damage was far more reminiscent of a blast, and a powerful one at that.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Yang spoke up, leaning over the table, her elbow propped and her chin in her hand. "Coming to say hi to little ol' me?"

"Unfortunately, no, we are not here for you. Though it is so _wonderful_ to see you again."

"Yeah, well, it's not mutual."

The way the White Fang members smiled in the face of Yang's hostility was unnerving. There was a shared history between them, that much was apparent. First a Merlot, now a criminal organization? Yang certainly had a knack for making enemies it seemed.

"Hey now, we're not here to fight, hm? Let's all enjoy our drink and chat." Junior said as he tried to keep matters calm. He raised his glass in show of respect and the others did the same, even Yang, albeit halfheartedly. Sharing a toast, everyone took a single drink, a chorus of glasses clinking against the table.

"So, if you're not here for blondie, what can we help you with? In need of supplies again?" he asked.

"No, we're quite well off, actually. We're here to make an offer to you," the woman explained, "Or rather, to members of your group."

An offer? What could the White Fang possibly have to offer anyone? The woman stood and several people started to move, stopping when Junior barked at them.

"Brothers and sisters, I am pleased to announce that we are again recruiting. I know many of you have come to call this place your home, and I can respect your decision to live here. All I ask of you is to consider this: Does living here in this… Fort, change your lot in life? Is it improving our status in society? I speak not only of the White Fang, but of all of us."

Anyone who wasn't Muran. There were major races in Remnant, and many more still who were so few, they were often forgotten or marginalized. It was for races like these that the White Fang had formed, as a voice for those without. What began as a noble cause, however, had quickly devolved into little more than a criminal organization.

"Regardless of your race, we are all more alike than we are different. We are all Faunus," the woman made a sweeping motion as she spoke, "And we have all suffered because of unjust rule. Alone, we are powerless to make change, but together, as one, we can achieve true equality. We will fight for the respect that we rightly deserve, and society will cease labeling us as animals."

One of the men rose from his seat, a pair of leathery wings protruding from his shoulder blades. "You don't have to join tonight, you'll have time to make your decision. We just wanted to let you know that our doors are open, and we would be happy to receive you."

As Yang had said a moment ago, it wasn't mutual. Not one person moved or spoke up, the declaration met with utter silence. "You needn't be afraid, we are your allies here, not your enemy," she spoke, this time gesturing to herself, "We only wish to help you."

"Bullshit, you only make things worse for us!" someone shouted.

"We have it hard enough without you freaks causing more problems!"

Weiss watched the six members carefully, expecting them to lash back. They all went on smiling even as other voices joined in discontent. The room quickly grew into a cacophony of shouts and curses, all directed at the group in the center.

"That's enough!" Junior's voice boomed, drowning out and silencing all complaints at once. "If you don't want to join, then stand there and be quiet! There's no reason to yell."

Weiss had been under the impression the people here wouldn't bend to anyone's will. Yet watching Junior try to keep the White Fang from becoming angry was both surprising and disconcerting.

Just what were these people capable of that made everyone so on edge? The organization was known for its propensity for violence, but then half the people in this place were just as prone to aggression. What could these six do that made everyone so wary?

"Perhaps it was a mistake coming so late. We will be in the area should any of you change your minds." The remaining members of the group rose in unison, and the woman shook Junior's hand when offered. "Thank you for having us, I truly do appreciate it."

"It's our pleasure. Do you have anywhere to stay? We could make space for you."

"That won't be necessary, we've set up a camp nearby. Thank you for the offer though." The woman waved her hand and the group moved towards the doors. People parted way to make room for them, and every pair of eyes followed their movements.

Weiss smiled uneasily as they passed, keen on having them gone. One of the members, the man with the wings, spotted her in the crowd. She cursed under her breath as he approached, extending a hand for her.

"A Schnee, all the way out here? What a surprise." he chuckled, his voice dry. Weiss made no move to shake his hand and he lowered it, retaining his polite smile. "We hear that you're a champion for our cause as well, always fighting for the unfortunate. You would make an invaluable ally."

"Pass. I don't work with terrorists."

For the first time since the meeting began, she saw the man's smile waver. "Ah… Terrorists, are we? That's an unfortunate opinion. I had thought you perhaps different from your family."

Weiss raised her chin, indignant. "I believe in equality. What I do not believe in, sir, is using intimidation and violence to achieve it. You and your people are nothing but a nuisance."

"Is that so? I'm sorry you see us that way. We merely do what needs to be done." The man chuckled again, waving off a call from his companions. "Nevertheless, the offer extends to you as well, should you decide to change your mind."

"Don't hold your breath." There was something oddly familiar about this man, and it took only a second to place. Weiss stared at the mask, eyes widening slightly. "That was you…" she muttered, shocked, "You were watching us earlier." It hadn't been a Grimm at all, but this man. She was certain of it.

"I'm afraid I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about." The man's smile took a malicious turn. He was taunting her now, he knew she recognized his mask and played coy.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I suggest you leave. Otherwise the Church _will_ take action."

"Oh? And who is the Church exactly? You? The children with you?" the man asked. "Not you, or any of your little friends, concern us."

"Yuma? We need to get going." the woman called.

"In a moment, sister. I'll be right there." The man, Yuma, sneered at Weiss. "It's true that you would make a great ally, Schnee, but you're also a potential enemy. I do believe you're aware of what we do to our enemies, hm?"

Silently glaring, Weiss' hand itched as it hovered over Myrtenaster's grip. Yuma smiled and turned to leave, wishing her a good evening. Her eyes never left his back, staring a hole through him as he left the building.

A collective sigh of relief sounded as the group vanished, though Weiss was not among them. She stormed out from the keep and into the courtyard, searching for any trace of the White Fang. They had vanished, gone into the night without a trace. Weiss cursed lowly and retrieved the scrying stone from her pocket.

"Answer, you drunkard. Please answer." She stared at the stone, activating it with her magic, and waited for it to flash. A flash signified a connection had been made, and for several long moments nothing happened. She thought about sending another signal when her stone finally came to life.

"Huh… Didn't expect to hear from ya. What's up kid? Got a question?"

"The White Fang is here. Six of them," Weiss said, though those were only ones who came into Ludlow. There might be more for all she knew.

Qrow sighed deeply, and Weiss heard the creak of a bed. "Great. Alright, change of plans. You and the others stay put, keep an eye on them if you can. I'm heading out to meet you and we'll deal with this when I get there, okay?"

Involving the recruits in the fight? Weiss frowned at the idea. "Is that wise? They're still novices, I doubt they can fight a bandit, never mind these people."

"It's either that or you all try making it back without getting attacked. Chances are you're safer in that fort for now. I'll be quick, just hang tight."

"Understood." Weiss watched her stone's light fade, placing it back in her pouch. Sighing, she rubbed at her temples and craned her neck up, staring at the night sky above. Just when their night seemed to be over, this had to happen.

The recruits had passed their initiation. Hopefully they were ready for their first mission. They didn't have much choice.

* * *

 **There we are! Unclear on Yang's past still? Unsure what the White Fang is in this universe? Or what "Faunus" means? Have no fear, you'll get your answers... Next chapter? Probably next chapter.**


	16. Book 1 - Chapter 16

**Getting near the end of book 1. I think I will go with the book format after all, since there's lots of storylines to work through. Probably another 2 chapters left, 3 at most. Wonder what'll happen!**

 **I want to take this time to thank my editor turned co-author, theirongiant6, for all their help. Going to be totally honest and admit the latter half of this chapter was changed quite a bit, and for the better. So kudos there!**

* * *

Matters were already complicated enough without the White Fang. Housing in an abandoned fort among criminals wasn't Weiss' ideal evening, and now they had to contend with a violent organization just outside their door.

She had been surprised once today. The people here, though far from welcoming at first, had the decency to be civil. Perhaps the White Fang would be as well, but Weiss sincerely doubted it.

Pacing, Weiss was fighting with what to do. She had already informed Qrow and he would be here in a few hours, and he could make a decision then as a senior Hunter. Involving Iris and Lupa in this fight was out of the question, or Dalia. They needed to get the recruits and herbalist back to the city before dealing with this. Unfortunately, they hadn't the convenience of that.

The door opened and Yang walked in, answering their stares with a shake of her head. "They couldn't find the camp, but that doesn't mean they're not nearby."

"They shouldn't even be here at all. They should just disappear," Lupa growled. Her eyes narrowed and she scuffed her foot against the floor.

"You've dealt with them before?" Weiss asked.

"Couple of times. They'd come to my village, shouting nonsense and trying to recruit us. Some people went, though guess it wasn't enough." Lupa pulled at her gauntlet irritably. "We'd hear about their raids, the awful stuff they were doing, and they'd spout off crap saying it was for our sake."

That sounded about right. The White Fang claimed to be fighting for equality, when the reality was they only were making matters worse. "They act like you owe them something."

The Canis scoffed. "They're nothing but trouble! Do you know what they do to people who get in their way?"

Weiss had a pretty good idea. Yuma hadn't split any hairs in warning her. "They took two people from my village, took them out and… Made examples of them." Lupa trembled, her teeth bared, canines digging into her lower lip. "I hate them. I hate every one of them, and everything they stand for."

"L-Lupa, you need to calm down," Iris stepped forward, "I've never seen you s-so upset."

"Calm down? Calm down?!" The Canis shouted, making Weiss cringe and cover her ears. "Our lives are hard enough without these maniacs running around, Iris! I can't go anywhere now without someone assuming that I'm with them!"

The White Fang had to know what their actions were causing. It was oxymoronic, acting violently and expecting equality in exchange. Weiss had only ever encountered one or two members, grunts at best, and they had been as fanatical as any Church priest.

"I just don't see what their goal is." Dalia shook her head and looked at the group, at a loss. "Wouldn't demonstrations be better? If you act like an animal, you'll be treated like one."

"We've _tried_ that, and they ignored us and shunned us." Lupa growled.

"So you're saying you agree with them?!"

"I'm saying demonstrations don't work! And neither does attacking people! I don't know what we need to do," the Canis slammed her fist against the wall, "But those don't work!"

Yang clapped her hands and smiled. "Alright, let's just take a breath and figure out what we're doing here."

"You are going to just stand there," Weiss interjected, "This is Church business, and you're not a Hunter." Not anymore. The others didn't know about Yang's situation and they would keep it that way.

"I know things are tense, but we need to think this through. If we let our emotions get the better of us," Weiss' eyes drifted to Lupa, "Then we'll make mistakes. I've already called Qrow and he's on his way here. Once he arrives we can form a plan and deal with this accordingly."

Lupa didn't seem impressed, scoffing as she sat down on her bedroll. "Sure, wait and give them a chance to do something. We could just go out there right now and take them out."

"No. You and Iris are recruits, and Dalia can't be left unguarded. I'm not letting you get involved if I can help it."

"Like hell you're not! You don't have the right to tell me no, Weiss!" the Canis snarled, "This is my problem!"

"This is a _Church_ problem," Weiss corrected, "And you two are still not official members."

Lupa cursed and rose up again, storming off into the adjacent room. Maybe she didn't know what real discrimination was, not the way others might. She was close enough to Muran to pass most days, and even still, Ydrans were treated better than other races. That she was a Schnee helped things as well. She had perceived plenty of racism, but Weiss had a hard time thinking of blatant acts.

"Uh… This might be a dumb question," Iris raised her hand to speak, as if she needed to. "What are 'Faunus' exactly? Is that a race…?"

"Yeah, I've never heard of it either," Dalia added, "What did they mean?"

"Faunus isn't a race," Weiss began, "Not exactly. Think of it as more of a… Conglomerate."

Yang whistled. "Big words, Weissy!"

The Ydran rolled her eyes. "They're races that, alone, probably would never have a voice anywhere. Races like the Canis, the Meera, and the Toro are all so small that they likely can't get any representation even in a village, let alone the Church. The idea behind the 'Faunus', then, is by grouping together they build their numbers, and they earn more say in what happens."

"'Course, that's only if people listen to 'em. Doesn't matter how many people join," Yang chimed in, "If they still look down on 'em then it doesn't matter. 1 or 100, a rat is a rat. Just a bigger mess to clean up."

That was one way to put it. Yang had the right of it though; no matter how many voices cried out, if no one cared, they would fall on deaf ears. "They tried protesting peacefully, they tried appealing to those in charge, but nothing worked. So…" Weiss rubbed at her forehead, "The White Fang, and by association, the Faunus, took up arms and started to fight. Nowadays, if you're either, you're treated harshly."

Not everyone who joined the Faunus movement were in the White Fang. It was a unifier both within and outside the organization, and if not for those criminals tainting it, Weiss mused, it could probably do some legitimate good. Instead the one chance people had at banding together now branded them.

"It just doesn't make sense…" Iris sounded defeated. She frowned and removed her glasses, cleaning them on her sleeve. "They're… They're only making things worse."

"Yeah, well… People do crazy shit when their back is against the wall," Yang said bluntly.

"It doesn't excuse their actions though. Raiding towns, killing people, stealing supplies. They're no longer the self-proclaimed 'freedom fighters' they like to think of themselves as," Weiss scowled, "They're just scum."

Scum that had thought it wise to ask her to join them. Never in a hundred years, under any circumstance, would she ally herself with the White Fang. If she could aid the Faunus movement in some way, detached from those fanatics, then she would, but only then.

No one spoke for a long time after that. It was clear that the White Fang was no one's ally here, and something needed to be done. Yang took the lapse in conversation as her chance to leave, bidding them farewell and walking back outside. That left Weiss and the others to themselves, unsure of how to proceed.

Qrow would arrive and be a boon to any efforts, Weiss hoped. She didn't like the man, but Ozpin seemed to trust him greatly, and he must be a capable Hunter too. Fighting six members of the White Fang might not be so problematic if these were regular grunts. Their robes suggested otherwise, however, far more ornate than the usual uniform.

Weiss' eyes flickered to Lupa when she returned. The Canis said nothing, retreating immediately to her bedroll and laying down. "Lupa…" she sighed, "Listen…"

"Save it. I heard you, we're staying put until the homeless guy gets here."

Still not homeless. "If you need to talk, we're here," Weiss continued, "I don't know what it's like, even if I pretend to. That doesn't mean I can't sympathize with you."

The offer was only met by silence. She did want to help, though nothing could be done if Lupa wouldn't talk about it. Weiss glanced out the window, the moon high in the night sky. "We need to get rest. I'll speak with Qrow when he arrives, so the rest of you just worry about getting sleep. And… Be ready for a busy day tomorrow."

There was no telling what to expect. The White Fang could hold true to their word, simply try to recruit and leave. From Lupa's personal testimony and Weiss own knowledge, however, she doubted it. Judging by the number of people active in Ludlow, the residents here knew it too. No way would these people leave without so much as a whimper.

Sleep hadn't come easily. Weiss allowed her panic to surface once she was certain the others were asleep. They would fight, the only question was would the White Fang make the move first, or would they?

Later in the evening, a cool draft roused Weiss from her slumber. Nearest to the door, she was unfortunate enough to have to contend with whatever air slipped through the cracks. She might have gone back to bed if she didn't notice light coming through the crack. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and sat up, noticing the door was left ajar. Someone had either come in or just left.

Her hand shot to Myrtenaster and she looked around the room for an intruder. There was none to be found, but what she did notice was just as worrisome. One of the bedrolls was conspicuously empty, and its inhabitant, Weiss feared, was long since gone.

"Lupa, you idiot…" Weiss cursed, standing and racing out of the building. That girl was going to get herself killed.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Infantile, foolish, reckless, and absurd. There were a million words to describe what Lupa was doing right now. Weiss reached the gates and found exactly what she'd feared; the sentries, unconscious, and the doors drawn open. She'd have expected the White Fang had infiltrated if not for the obvious traces of water, and how drenched the men were.

"Lupa." Weiss slipped through the crack in the doors and rushed outside of the walls. Where Lupa had gone wasn't in question, she needed only to find the girl before she made a mistake. Before she got herself killed.

The White Fang had to be nearby, unless they traveled several hours back to their camp. She would check the immediate area then, fan out and cover the forest surrounding the fortress. If she'd had even one other person to help this would go so much swifter, but Weiss was on her own.

Didn't Lupa realize how stupid this was? How _suicidal_ approaching these people would be? Even if they didn't kill her outright, nothing good could come of it. She'd be captured, taken away, or even worse, the White Fang would use it as an excuse to attack Ludlow. Weiss wouldn't put it past them to try and make a reason to raid the fortress. She'd think it mad, six people against a fully defensible location, yet Junior and the rest had clearly been on edge. These people could do it, they could bring down Ludlow if they wanted.

Weiss climbed a small hill, boots digging into the soft earth. She lunged forward to quicken her pace and slipped, catching herself and grimacing as her hands sank into the mud.

 _Mud._ There was no body of water nearby, and it hadn't rained yet. This ground had been dry before a certain Canis must have passed through. She shook her hands clean and continued up the hill. Against a tree she spotted a figure clad in white, assuming briefly it might be Lupa. Weiss drew closed and realized it was a sentry for the Fang, drenched not unlike the men at the gates. No question about it, Lupa had definitely been through here.

The hill crested and leveled out, and the trees thinned as well, the ground giving way abruptly up ahead. Weiss crossed the plane with quick, silent steps, her eyes trained on the young woman at the ledges edge. Without a word she grabbed hold of Lupa's shirt, drawing her back and clamping her mouth shut. The Canis gasped and nearly attacked, going still when she realized who had grabbed her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Her voice came out in a hiss. Weiss glared as she released her hold. "You're going to get yourself killed, you dolt!"

Lupa shot her a glare that, furious as it may be, was quickly dismissed by Weiss. The Canis shook her head silently and drew back towards the edge, shrugging off Weiss' hand. Sighing, she followed along, lowering herself to the ground and peering over the cliff.

"Oh no…"

Weiss had anticipated there being more than the six members. Strong as they might be they were only a few, and Ludlow likely wasn't without its capable fighters. Even so, it had been enough to cause concern, to turn an abrasive man like Junior hospitable.

Now that she saw the camp below, she wasn't so sure Ludlow could hold out. A dozen or so tents stood erect in a clearing, forming a loose perimeter around the area. At the center were larger tents, no doubt reserved for the higher rank members. If the tents housed only one member a piece, they were looking at a force of nearly twenty strong. That was a best-case scenario, and Weiss had a suspicion there were more.

Weiss kept her expression calm, though her mind was anything but. "We need to get back to Ludlow, warn everyone." The White Fang wouldn't show up with a force like this if they only meant to recruit. That must have been a front, because this seemed more like a raiding party.

"Like hell. We can take them." Was she serious? Weiss sighed and gestured to the camp.

"You're a recruit, hardly, and I'm only one Hunter." She placed a hand on Lupa's shoulder, drawing her back. "Even ignoring the fact some of them may not have magic, the six from before most certainly do. How will the two of us beat everyone there?"

"I don't know, but we have to do something…"

"Lupa, you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment. You have to -"

"Calm down? I am calm. Or am I the only one who realizes how much of a problem this is?" Lupa scowled and cast her gaze back down to the camp, and Weiss followed suit. "They think they can just do as they please, saying it's all for the betterment of races like mine. They're dragging us down with them. It's disgusting."

"... Then we get help. We hit them here, in their camp. Before they can make a move." Weiss' words left her mouth without thought and she wanted to retract them immediately.

"Seriously? We're going to do something?" Lupa was just as surprised to hear it.

Weiss' silence was telling. They had to act, she knew they had to, and waiting for Qrow wasn't going to work. There was no telling when these forces would mobilize and Ludlow be put under siege.

"We are not doing this alone," Weiss clarified. Lupa nodded her head and looked back toward the camp. "Yang will help, I'm sure of it. I'd rather not involve Iris though, I don't know if she's ready."

"Yang's all we need. She's strong, isn't she?"

Weiss nodded. She was, but even still, would just Yang be enough? They had no idea what these people could do, what their magic was. One of them could be here solely to counteract Yang's explosive magic, and if that were the case then they'd be right back to square one.

Somehow they needed to convince Junior and his people to take up arms. He could fight, as could the two girls that were with him. Donovan and his men could be spurred into action if they were convinced their home was at stake.

"Come on, we haven't much time." Weiss had just begun to rise when Lupa threw herself upon her, knocking both of them to the ground. Wind rushing from her lungs, she hissed and glared up at the Canis. "What are you doing!?"

Lupa's eyes weren't on her, but someone else. Weiss noticed the cut along her cheek and realized the knife in the ground beside them, buried in the dirt.

"Wow, not a bad reaction. Still got you though." Yuma's voice sounded out, though Weiss couldn't place it. He sounded like he was everywhere around them, concealed in the shadows themselves.

Weiss eased Lupa off and carved a rune preemptively, looking around for any trace of the man. A branch creaked under Yuma's weight and another knife flew, this one being met with a shard of ice. The knife glanced off to the side and Lupa grabbed it, throwing it back. The blade clunked against wood, harmlessly embedding itself in the tree's trunk.

 _Shadow magic. The cretin's using shadow magic._ It was a favorite of assassins; masking oneself in shadow all but concealed movements and sounds. So long as there was shadow to move through, the user could be nigh unreachable.

"Lupa, we need to move. We have to -" Weiss stopped, throwing herself to the side and avoiding another knife. She carved a rune into the dirt quickly and erected a wall between them and the forest, leaving the open cliff to their backs.

If they stayed here he would just toy with them until he got in a lucky shot. They had to retreat and find more favorable footing. That, or find a way to rob Yuma of his advantage. Doing that meant creating light, however, and that would give them away to the rest of the camp.

 _Think. Think! There's always a counter to magic. No one is invincible._ Another tree branch groaned, this time to their left. Weiss moved to create a rune but Lupa beat her to the punch, a sporadic burst of water knocking away the blade.

"Come out and face us you coward!" Lupa snarled, "I'll kill you!"

"Lupa, calm down! Your magic!" When emotions ran wild so too did magic. It had happened with Yang back in Mount Glenn, and Weiss herself had succumb to the trappings before. Frustration was the enemy of spellcasting.

The Canis didn't hear her, or just didn't listen. Lupa tried to leave the cover of the wall only to retreat back behind it as a knife nearly found itself in her chest. "Damn it! Weiss, we have to get him!"

"I know, you don't need to tell me that!" Weiss glanced back at the camp, still without activity. Good, so chances were Yuma was simply scouting and found them, meaning he was the only enemy to contend with.

"Lupa, I want you to follow my lead. You break left, understand?" The Canis nodded and Weiss steeled herself, drawing closer to the edge of her wall. She moved out and ducked again when a knife flew past her face. "Now!"

The pair broke through either side of the wall, splitting and both heading downhill, away from camp. A knife soared through the air and nicked Weiss' shoulder, narrowly missing her neck. She heard Lupa hiss in pain but she continued, whatever wound she'd suffered not serious. Behind them she heard the trees rustle without wind, and benches creak and groan.

Nighttime would be Yuma's domain, rendering almost everywhere his ideal place of attack. A lightsource would fix that though, they only needed to get far enough from camp that no one would notice. As the hill began to level out Weiss began carving a rune, stumbling and losing it as something caught her leg, falling to the dirt.

"Damn it!" Lupa howled, and Weiss saw her struggling against some invisible force. Her own leg felt oddly cold, and she looked down to see tendrils, black as night, wrapped around her leg. Kicking at them did nothing, they broke and reformed easily.

"Gotta say, it's a lot more fun when my prey runs. It's so boring when people break down and beg." Weiss' ear twitched and she turned, spotting Yuma perched high above her. He seemed so damned smug. "Trying to get back to the fort? Don't worry, we'll deal with them soon enough."

"What are you playing at, you monster?" Weiss hissed. "You're an idiot if you think you can take Ludlow easily."

Yuma laughed, and the shadows around Weiss' leg seized tighter, bruising her. "Think? Nah, we know we can. Who's going to stop us? Some bandits? Those kids inside? You? Sure, Wildfire is a problem, but we'll kill her too."

Weiss' finger scrawled at the earth beneath her, weaving a pair of runes. "When the Church hears about it, they'll hunt you down. If you think you'll get away with it."

"We'll be long gone before they show up. Who are you kidding? They haven't been able to stop us yet!"

Again with the laughing, though this time Weiss joined in. These types were always so arrogant, so certain they couldn't lose. She loved fighting their kind. "What's so funny, girl? Lost it?"

"No… No, that's not it. I just so do love being underestimated." Weiss rolled over and a bright light erupted from beneath her. Lupa had the sense to shield her eyes, but Yuma wasn't nearly as prepared. The light erupted through the forest, washing away all shadow and blinding the man.

Leg suddenly free, Weiss drew Myrtenaster and wove another rune. Yuma staggered and rubbed at his eyes furiously, unable to defend himself as a blast of wind knocked him from his perch. He fell to the ground and immediately Lupa was upon him, wrenching his arm and driving a knee into his back. Weiss drew closer, keeping her weapon trained on the writhing man.

"Agh, get off me, you bitch!" Yuma hissed as Lupa slammed his head down, spitting. "Let go of me!"

The Canis pulled one of Yuma's own daggers and held it to his neck. "Like hell! I should kill you here and now!"

"Lupa, stand down. We're not killing anyone," Weiss ordered. She gave a look that demanded no argument and the Canis growled, remaining atop Yuma. "I've already called someone, they know you're here. I'm afraid your attack isn't going to happen. The only thing you have to look forward to now is a nice cell somewhere."

Truth be told that was probably too good for the man. Who knew how many he'd killed, how many lives were turned upside down by his actions, and those of his allies. Weiss had half a mind to follow through with Lupa's threat, but that would make them no better.

Weiss moved her sword closer, holding Myrtenaster's edge inches from Yuma's face. "You're coming back to Ludlow with. You'll tell everyone there what you told us, and you'll be locked away in a cell. And don't worry, I'll find a way to prevent your magic so you can't escape."

If they knew the of the attack then they could prepare. Even with its sizable group, the White Fang wouldn't be able to do anything if they walked into a trap. Nodding to Lupa, Yuma was hauled onto his feet. A dagger was kept at his neck, and Weiss uttered a careful warning not to do anything stupid. They needed him, alive.

The walk back to Ludlow was tense, with Yuma making crude remarks now and again. Weiss mostly ignored it, letting Lupa handle his nonsensical banter. As they drew closer to the gates it was apparent the men had been found and the alarm raised. Torches were lit, and people moved about on the walls quickly, surveying the area beyond. They saw Weiss and Lupa, noting their prisoner, and called for the gates to be drawn.

This time when Donovan appeared, Weiss was grateful for his presence. Lupa handed Yuma over who was promptly bound, his hands tied behind his back and a cloth stuffed in his mouth. "You had better have a good reason for this," the scarred bandit warned, his lone eye searching Weiss for answers.

"Have your men talk to him, he'll tell you everything. I don't particularly care how you make him talk either." It was primitive to use torture, though it did yield results. Weiss' stomach churned uncomfortably at the idea even if she'd have no part in it herself.

Yuma seemed to try and speak, but his voice only came out in muffled shouts. Donovan waved him off and he was dragged towards the barracks. "If they hear about this, they'll attack. You've just brought the White Fang down on our heads."

"They were planning to anyways!" Lupa shouted, lowering her voice as Weiss warned her. "You'll see. They have a camp, people, they're preparing to raid the fort!"

The scars on Donovan's face pulled as he frowned, running a hand along his beard. Surely, he had suspected it too, though Weiss cautioned a guess he'd hoped to be wrong. Ludlow had its own share of fighters and was defensible enough, and now that they had some warning…

"I'm not having the camp hear about this, understand?" Donovan spoke to his men, barking an order and waving them off. "Keep sentries in each tower at all times, and report anything unusual! I don't care how small it is!"

"You two," he continued, "With me. We need to hear what he has to say."

Which was to say, Donovan still needed proof. As if they would have reason to lie, Weiss thought irritably. They nodded, and following the bandit, returned down into the cells. She had neglected to warn about Yuma's magic, though when they arrived he was utterly bound, incapable of performing spells. Still, as extra insurance Weiss placed a rune on the wall, basking the room in a faint glow.

"He uses shadows," she explained carefully, looking at Yuma with no small degree of disdain. "Probably an assassin. Which means he won't be easy to break."

Donovan smiled and laughed, and Weiss was suddenly reminded of just the type of people they were with. "Everyone's got their limits," he said, "And I'm good at breaking blokes. Let's see how much you can take, animal."

More disgusting than the fact torture was being employed was that they had a healer ready on standby. Any damage done by Donovan would be immediately repaired, though the pain would linger. Weiss had opted to go upstairs for the duration, yet even above ground she could hear Yuma screaming. What the White Fang planned was nothing short of loathsome, but she had to question going to these lengths.

Minutes felt like hours, and when one of the bandits finally came to retrieve them, Weiss wasn't so sure she wanted to go back down. They needed to hear this though, and Lupa was already on her way before the man had even spoke. With a resigned sigh she rose up from her seat and followed the recruit down.

Yuma was about in as sorry a state as she'd expect. No serious wounds remained, but his clothing was torn and still wet with blood. His face was sheen with sweat, and even with healing, one of his eyes remained swollen. Weiss grimaced, though pity quickly fled when he opened his mouth.

"They'll gut each and every one of you. You'll all get what you deserve."

Donovan snorted. "Doubt it. Me and the lads can hold the wall, and Junior's crew will help. I don't care how strong your Magi are, they're still just people." The bandit grinned and pat the head of his axe. "And my weapon can cut through them just as easily."

"Not to interrupt this… Touching conversation, but what did you learn?" Weiss pressed. "Once they realize he's gone, they're likely to simply attack. Time is of the essence."

"I know that, be quiet. You had the right of it, these bastards are planning on coming for Ludlow, were going to attack in the dead of night. Cowards."

It was a tactical move to strike in the dark, and frankly, it made more sense to do so. Maybe it wasn't the most honorable move, but unless the White Fang wanted to throw themselves at Ludlow's walls, with everyone inside wide awake, attacking at night was the only option.

Now though, it made little difference. "You're all good as dead," Yuma spat, showing surprising stubbornness for a man who had just been screaming moments ago, "When they find out what you did."

"We'll deal with them accordingly," Weiss interrupted. "Donovan, I'd like to help. There's a Hunter on the way here, and he and I could be useful. Let us fight with you." She wasn't sure if pride would get in the way of accepting aid from the Church. Their parties stayed out of each other's affairs, so working together would be highly irregular.

Donovan laughed and clasped a large hand on Weiss' shoulder, dwarfing it. "Why the hell not? You're the one who brought this rat to us, only fair you get to kill a few too!"

Killing wasn't quite what she'd had in mind. Her and Qrow's presence might ensure there wasn't needless bloodshed though. As terrible as people might be, neither side needed to suffer a full-on massacre.

They would talk strategy soon, but a man had come down with reports of a Hunter appearing at the gates, seemingly out of nowhere. Weiss and Lupa resurfaced and met Qrow in the courtyard, and for once, he didn't look to be dragging his feet.

Weiss wasted no time in recounting all they had learned. Qrow listened silently for the entire time, only nodding occasionally. She finished by revealing her intentions of fighting to protect Ludlow, and an amused smile rose to the man's face.

"That so? You're tellin' me a Schnee is gonna fight for some bandits now?"

"I'm fighting to stop the White Fang," Weiss clarified, smiling but slightly, "That bandits are my allies is just coincidental."

"Well… One thing's for sure," Qrow laughed again, "You sure aren't a regular Schnee." She would decide on taking that as a compliment. "The others still here? We gotta catch them up too, and I want to chat with you all before this goes down."

Lupa nodded and gestured towards their sleeping quarters. Qrow looked incredulous, muttering something about lousy service as he followed behind the Canis. Weiss shook her head, an exasperated smile on her lips.

They had prevented an ambush, but the battle was still coming. At least now they would be ready.

She hoped.

* * *

 **Do my eyes deceive me, or did Weiss actually win something? Yes, dear readers, Weiss actually triumphed! Now to see how she fares in the upcoming fight for Ludlow.**

 **Once this "book" ends, there'll be a brief hiatus, so to finalize the next one and work out a few key details. That's still a little ways away, though, and we've got more story to tell until then!**

 **Next chapter: fun!**


	17. Book 1 - Chapter 17

**Very nearly through! Next chapter is going to be lots of fighting... Oh boy, time to write 7000 words of action. Not at all intimidated.**

 **Done it a few times, and hope it doesn't sound disingenuous now, but I want to thank people for reading, and the couple of reviews I get. It's awesome to know people enjoy this!**

* * *

"They're going to attack!?" Iris sounded panicked, and really, they all were. The rest of the group simply hid it better. "B-But why? I thought they were just here to recruit?"

"Evidently not. I can't say I'm surprised though. I would expect nothing less from them." Weiss might feel guilty for labeling the White Fang as criminals if they weren't actively plotting to attack. That they were planning to try and take Ludlow only served to prove her point.

Lupa ground her teeth, rubbing at the bandaged cut on her cheek. "I still say we should go attack now, before they have a chance to get ready. It's stupid to wait."

"Not happening, kiddo. Ludlow's got walls, and if we walk right into their camp, we're at their mercy." Qrow let out a sigh and removed his flask. "Fact of the matter is, there's no guarantee the folks here will fight otherwise. If it happens at the fort, they'll fight, since they're protecting their home. And we're gonna need help."

"Besides, we're not the ones with authority here," Weiss added, scowling at the notion, "Which means that, for the time being, we act under their orders. We're merely here to help."

A byproduct of the fort being excluded from the Church's jurisdiction: they were just travelers here, and thus had no power in commanding anyone. Even Qrow, a senior Hunter, could only suggest ideas. The strategy and division of troops would ultimately be up to Junior and Donovan.

To Weiss' relief, the men seemed perfectly capable of that. When she and Qrow joined them in the keep they stood hunched over a table, a map of Ludlow stretched out across the table. Space was made for them, and she took to studying the map religiously.

The outer wall of the fort was broken in two places, the most likely spots for an attack. The walls of the keep themselves were solid enough, save a few spots weakened by the last 'visit'. Those were potential vulnerabilities as well. Guessing the point of attack was easy, which made allocating their man forces a simple task.

Donovan ran a hand along his face and stared at the map, as if willing it to give them the answer. "We've got the damn shadow walker downstairs, so he's off the table. Still leaves that woman though, and all the other big fish." His eye held Weiss curiously and he leaned across to address her. "Any idea how many bastards to expect? That's the one bit we couldn't get outta him."

"Well… There were eighteen tents that I saw, and assuming each tent housed a single member, I would say eighteen." Weiss shook her head and cupped her chin thoughtfully. "Then again, that's my conservative guess. Realistically… I'd estimate two dozen, maybe even thirty."

"We've got eighteen people who can fight," Junior grumbled, "But we've got the walls, and we got an idea of where they'll come from. If we seal the gate up, they'll have no choice but to try breaching the walls."

"And they've got all that distance to cover. Between the outer walls and the fort's, we could easily pick them off." Donovan mused.

"Which means they'll probably open up with a long ranged barrage," Qrow concluded. The White Fang would do everything it could to weaken defenses before charging, otherwise they would be sheep to the slaughter. "So long as the walls survive the attack, that leaves them with no choice but to charge and try breaking through."

It was about as ideal a scenario as they could hope for. There were risks in waiting for an attack, but less so than marching up to the White Fang camp itself. Weiss only hoped they could hold on without suffering too much damage or losses.

There would be no more help from the Church, which meant she and Qrow were the only Hunters dispatched. Iris and Lupa had been given strict orders to protect the civilians, and not to take part in the battle proper. Lupa had been furious, and Iris, ecstatic. It was the only move that made sense considering they were still recruits.

Weiss looked over the map again, noticing something was lacking. "What would you have us doing? I don't see myself or Qrow anywhere in these plans."

"You'll be our auxiliary force. If one side needs reinforcing, one of you will be the ones to back them up."

Just the two of them? She'd remain reticent with her doubts for now. "I see. Are there rules of engagement? Anything you don't want us to do?"

"Kill the bastards attacking us, don't kill our men," Donovan snorted, and Weiss made a face of displeasure at the idea. "What? Never kill anyone before?"

"The Church doesn't do it the same way you do, pal. These kids aren't going to die so you can keep your home. If I give the order to retreat, we're falling back. The Church can send others out here if they're so keen on keeping Ludlow as a barrier." Qrow shook his head and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Far as I'm concerned," he added, glancing at Junior and Donovan, "The place can fall for all I care."

That was a bold statement, especially to the face of the two men in charge. A den of vagabonds may not be the most desirable place to have on your city's doorstep, but none could argue its defensive significance. "Ludlow won't fall," Weiss clarified, drawing the bandits' ireful gaze from Qrow. "We won't let it. This isn't about the Church or what it wants. This is your home."

Qrow laughed, and Junior snorted in disbelief. "You're sure you're a Schnee?" Junior questioned. "You've got one hell of a rebellious phase going on then."

"Perhaps. But I'm also aware of what this place does for the city. If it helps protect Vale, then I'll help to save it," Weiss smiled faintly, "If for no other reason, I suppose."

"Now there's a Schnee response," Qrow snickered, unphased as Weiss knocked her fist against his arm. There was something to be said for even these bandits to know her family name. It was always… Interesting, to see who recognized it.

"Getting back to things… We can assume they'll attack the exposed parts, so we'll have troops focused there. We'll also have sentries keeping watch at every tower, and runners to report back to me if anything seems wrong." Donovan shifted and stood tall, pulling at the single pauldron over his left shoulder, worn and dented from years of use. "If either of you two got questions, go to Junior. He'll direct ya during the fighting."

"Or help if you see someone needs it. Obviously, you don't need to wait for us to take action," Junior then added, "That doesn't mean go running off. Don't forget your role here."

Support who needed it, easy enough. The only thing remaining to do was to wait for the attack to commence. Arguably more stressful than the battle itself. Qrow had more to discuss, so Weiss took the opportunity to leave and survey the fort herself.

Walking along the ramparts, she looked out at the far walls and beyond them, gauging the area. Forests surrounded Ludlow on all sides, masking the approach of even a decent sized force. No one had been stationed on the outer walls, deeming the crumbling structure to be too unsafe for use. It would still act as an obstacle to overcome for the attackers though.

Weiss climbed up one of the towers, excusing herself as she passed one of the sentries. From high atop the structure she could get a better view, able to look out over the tops of the trees. She turned in the rough direction of the camp, unable to see any trace even from where she stood. Sighing, she leaned against the ramparts and closed her eyes.

 _They want Ludlow, for what? It's so close to Vale that the city would surely act if they moved in. Is it just supplies then? Or is there something else here?_

Weiss hated not knowing things, and that seemed to happen more and more as of late. Perhaps she should go and speak with Yuma, try and get information from him. Donovan had gotten the nature of his plans, though the bandit apparently neglected to ask the most important question: why?

A million things were on her mind as she descended the tower, and she pushed them back for the time being. There had to be more of a reason for this than simply wanting to take the fort for their own. Moving in was tantamount to suicide. Even if the Church wouldn't protect Ludlow, it most certainly would erase any trace of the White Fang if they moved in. They had to know this, which meant there was another explanation.

The barracks were empty except for the men guarding Yuma, the rest were stationed throughout Ludlow, preparing for the battle. They recognized Weiss and stepped aside, opening the door to his cell. He was just as she remembered, bound and drained, clearly having no expenses were spared making him miserable.

Yuma looked up and smiled as Weiss approached him, laughing hoarsely. "What is it, princess? Why the look? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What are you people after here?" Weiss questioned, crossing her arms and narrowing her gaze.

"Huh? I already told you, we're here to take the fort."

"Nonsense. Moving into this place would invite other Hunters to be sent, and you'd be chased out within days." That none of the residents saw fit to question this baffled her. Perhaps it was the lenience they were shown which made it not even occur to them. "I'll ask again, what are you after?"

Yuma chuckled and leaned forward as far as he could, the leather bindings holding him to his chair. "We're here to take Ludlow from these criminals. Honestly, are you deaf or something? How many times do I have to say it?"

Irritation colored her expression as she shook her head. Donovan had the man singing like a bird, but to Weiss he seemed to be as secure as a vault. Yuma rightly assumed she wouldn't resort to the measures the bandit had, and thus had nothing to fear.

"You want to recruit the people… The _Faunus_ here, don't you?" Weiss smiled faintly and walked closer, reaching out and placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Wanting to liberate your brethren from these people is admirable."

Yuma snorted and shrugged off her hand. "We're terrorists, remember? Isn't that what you called us? Like hell I'm buying whatever crap you're trying to sell me now."

"They need saving too, perhaps. With how poorly they're treated," Weiss continued. She couldn't torture Yuma, but she had other ways of getting to him. Standing before the man, she lowered herself and smiled, tilting her head. "It's just a shame you people aren't the saviors they need. How sad that you've deluded yourselves into thinking you're heroes."

Her sword and spells weren't her only ways of fighting. Weiss had her words as well. Irritation flashed across Yuma's face and was erased by a false smile just as quickly. "They may not know it now, but once you're dead and gone, they'll thank us," he taunted, "We're the best chance anyone has at being equal."

"You mean killing Murans," she corrected. Yuma sneered, settling back into his seat. "You use your promise of equality as an excuse to commit crimes, and you lie to the young and disenfranchised, using their anger as a weapon. You're not heroes to anyone, Yuma…" She shook her head and smiled. "You're cowards."

"Cowards, are we? Says the people hiding behind the walls of a city, behind the Church's banner. It's so easy for you people to point the finger and call us animals, or monsters, and treat us like we're evil. We've been driven to do this because of you!"

Weiss shook her head. "No, you haven't. We didn't make you raid towns, or kill, or conscript people. The system isn't perfect, Yuma, but it's better than the lawlessness you and your people purport. You're nothing but warmongers, and criminals."

A tense silence settled over the room as she and Yuma stared at one another. He was agitated, which was exactly what Weiss wanted, though he'd yet to let anything of value slip. If she wanted to get anything useful, to find out what their real reason for attacking Ludlow was, then she had to push harder.

"Tell me something… Is everyone in the White Fang as dense as you are? Using violence and trying to claim its for equality and peace. No one is stupid enough to believe that lie."

Yuma laughed in Weiss' face. "Really? Because we've got a camp full of people who say otherwise, and camps like it all over Remnant. Looks like plenty of people are stupid enough!"

"You mean the people you lie to? The ones you conscript and force to join? That's what you're planning on doing with those here, right? Make them enlist?" Weiss frowned. "Or kill them. Isn't that what you told me? You're either with the White Fang, or you're an enemy."

"We could care less what the fools here do. They made their bed long ago when they started getting cozy with these Muran swine."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, a smile coming to her face. She moved closer again and placed her hands on her hips. "So you're not here to recruit, and logically speaking, you're not here for the fort either. You're dumb, but you're not that dumb."

Yuma was completely silent now as he watched the gears in Weiss' head turn. A single bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, her eyes trained on him in focused silence. It was like she wasn't even looking at him anymore, but through him.

"There's something here you people want," Weiss guessed. It was the only possible explanation. If they weren't here to bolster their ranks, and taking Ludlow wasn't the endgame, then there had to be something in Ludlow that they wanted.

"You wouldn't attack the fort simply to attack it." Weiss continued, scrutinizing every little movement Yuma made. He shifted in his seat and refused to meet her eyes any longer. "You stand to lose troops, and being so close to Vale, it isn't a location you could feasibly hold. Take away recruitment and the only natural explanation remaining is you're after something here."

The man scoffed and lifted his chin, rolling his neck. "I'm done talking to you. Unless you're here to let me go, we're done here."

Weiss sighed and moved towards the door, pausing with her hand on the iron bars. "The only time you'll be released is to be sent to a prison in the city. Just sit tight and wait until we're finished, then we'll deal with you."

Yuma had refused to give her an answer, though even his lack of a reply was telling. He had seemed defiant and confident right until she'd surmised it wasn't Ludlow they were after, but something else entirely. All she would need to do now was speak to Junior or Donovan and ask if they housed anything important. Any old weapons, any rare goods, something that would warrant raiding a fort.

The picture was slowly coming together now, and just in time too. The fort would have to be defended either way, that facet of their plan didn't change. If they knew what the White Fang was after though, what their real target was, then they could adjust accordingly. Move the item, or focus extra men on guarding whatever it might be.

Qrow had just finished speaking with the bandits when she returned, and they looked to be about wrapping up. Weiss stopped them short of leaving, smiling as she addressed them. "I'm going to need to see your treasure room."

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

The fort's vault sat beneath the keep, behind a massive iron door. It took two men to turn the wheel, and with an almighty groan it was pulled open, creaking on its hinges. Junior led the way inside, lighting torches along the walls to illuminate the room.

A king's ransom it was not. If not for the container of jewelry nearby, Weiss would have mistaken the vault for simply another storeroom. "I suppose you've earned all of this?" she asked, dubious.

"Most of it comes from ruined towns. We move in after the Grimm tear it apart and take anything worth of value."

Her face scrunched up in disdain. "You pillage the graves of the recently deceased? That makes you seem even worse, you know."

"It's not like we kill the residents for their stuff. We're thieves, but we're not cold-blooded killers." Weiss' skeptical look made Junior sigh, clarifying. "Not all of us. Look, are you here to lecture me, or what?"

"Is there anything in here that the White Fang might want? Anything they would attack an entire fort for?"

Junior snorted. He looked at Weiss like she'd just asked the dumbest question in the world, gesturing to the entire room. "The place is full of goods that you could sell for a profit. You think they're after the stuff in here?"

"That… Or something in particular." Weiss began to walk through the room, examining everything she could. Plenty of jewelry, some fine articles of clothing, even a piece of furniture or two. There were paintings, pure silver cutlery and imported dishes, but nothing that screamed 'invasion' to her.

The room was full of pillaged goods, though it was all much the same. Weiss stood in the middle of the room and looked everything over again, but nothing jumped out at her. "This is everything you have? Everything you've taken?"

Junior hesitated, his eyes flickering towards a far wall. Weiss caught this and headed for the space, coming to a large cabinet. It held few items of note, and Weiss had dismissed it initially. Curious now though, she looked it over more carefully. She checked the drawers for hidden spaces, moved items aside. Nothing.

She stepped around to the side of the cabinet and ran her fingers along the paneling. There was nothing there either, though she did notice something peculiar. A sizable gap lay behind the back of the cabinet, and she could manage to slip her fingers behind it, finding the space open.

"What's back there?" Weiss questioned.

"Nothing important. Just an extra room."

"Then you won't mind my looking?"

Junior seemed reluctant. He let out a long sigh and grabbed the cabinet, dragging it aside. "You're a persistent little brat, you know that?"

"Thank you, I pride myself on it." The room was dark again, and oddly, much cooler. Weiss gestured for a torch and walked down a narrow path that spilled into another room. It was much smaller than the first. Raising the torch, she basked the room in a warm glow, eyes widening seeing the glimmering around her. Like a rainbow of colors, the room had come alive.

"Dust? Where did you get all of this?" Casual inquiry gave way to demands as Weiss turned to Junior, her expression severe. "No town would have this much Dust, and mining it is strictly forbidden. Care to explain, or shall I mention this to the Church?"

Junior groaned and ran a hand along his face, scratching at his beard. "Son of a… Look, we got it from an attack, okay? Some guys went and attacked a place, and when they came back, they had carts full of the stuff."

"And you just saw fit to keep all of this? We're still not entirely sure what it does! Never mind how dangerous storing it like this might be. This is hardly material people like you should be holding onto," Weiss chided.

"We didn't plan on keeping it! Once we found a buyer we were going to sell it," Junior deflected. "Like you said, people don't know much about it. Hard to find anyone that's got a use for it besides the city, and we can't exactly go selling it to them, now can we?"

The bandits had Dust. That was a revelation, and a pressing concern. The White Fang could likely fetch quite a price for selling it themselves, securing much needed funds. Though there was something that didn't quite add up. If Dust was what the White Fang was after, how would they know it was here? Only by chance had Weiss found the room, and she doubted any of them had ever been down in the vault.

"Junior… Where did you get this Dust from?" Weiss asked, narrowing her eyes. "You mentioned attacking a 'place' care to clarify that?"

His expression said it was the last thing Junior intended to do. She would press the matter though, and do so until he did come clean. Like Yuma before him, Junior fidgeted under Weiss' gaze. Unlike the would-be assassin, she actually had some sway here. She could report this and have these people arrested, or at the very least, kicked out of Ludlow.

"Donovan and his men attacked a White Fang camp a few months back. They were moving too close, and refused to leave when we told them to." Junior shook his head and growled under his breath, uttering something Weiss didn't quite make out. "It's bad enough that the idiot attacked them, but they stole all that Dust too."

Weiss was beside herself. "You mean to tell me… That you idiots instigated this? When those people came before, was it because of that attack? Did they want reparations?" Unbelievable. In effect, the people of Ludlow had brought this on themselves. No doubt all the members had been killed too, which meant not only would loot be taken, but lives as well

She rubbed at her temples irritably, looking at Junior with nothing short of hell's scorn. "Did you ever intend on telling us this, or were you going to keep it your little secret?"

"You wouldn't have kept around to help, would you?"

"We would have! Ludlow is too important to the city to allow it to fall into those monster's hands," Weiss scowled, "But this changes everything. Instead of being victims in this, you've brought this upon yourselves. And now because of your actions, myself and the others are in the line of fire. You people are just… Just…"

She didn't have a word that wouldn't make a sailor blush, so Weiss groaned and threw her hands up instead. "When this is finished, you will forfeit all this Dust. And you will pay reparations from your vault for the trouble you've caused. I don't care if the Church doesn't normally meddle in your affairs. Once they hear about this they'll have no choice."

That changed the dynamic entirely. It explained a lot, like why the White Fang was here, and why they apparently had been more than once. They intended to reclaim what was theirs and pay back the attack in blood. And now Weiss, Qrow and the recruits were all stuck in their mess.

"We'll wait until the White Fang is dealt with before we worry about this." The battle was a much more pressing concern, and Weiss hadn't the authority to really do anything other than make veiled threats. It was enough for Junior though who, as disgruntled as he seemed, made no effort to dissuade her.

Weiss left the keep in a hurry, leaving Junior to seal it back up with his men. She found Qrow in the courtyard and pulled him aside, excusing herself as she dragged him from his conversation.

"What is it? You seem angry," Qrow commented, smirking, "More than usual."

"They have Dust, and a lot of it. According to what Junior told me, they took it from the White Fang." Weiss shook her head, glaring back in the direction of the keep. "No wonder those people are attacking. These idiots stole from them."

Qrow sighed and ran a hand back through his hair. "That right? Crap… Well, that fills some of the holes in the story, which is good. And, it means we know what they're really after. That, and probably everyone's heads."

"Right. That's gonna have to wait, we need to focus on the fight," he continued, as if Weiss hadn't just made that distinction herself. "I'll make a call back to Ozpin once we're finished and see what he wants to do. Until then, play nice, wont'cha?"

"When don't I?" Weiss huffed, proving Qrow's point.

If the Dust was their target, or at least part of it, that made this easier. Knowing the White Fang would be after it meant Junior and Donovan already had a plan in place, hopefully. She would have to trust the men who had been hiding contraband right under their noses.

Even with no sign of an impending attack, lunch had felt rushed. Weiss refused to tell anything to Lupa, Iris and Dalia, deciding they didn't need to know. The knowledge of Dust being present wouldn't impact their ability to protect Dalia, and so long as they remained out of the keep, there would be no reason to worry about it.

Weiss left the group again after reiterating their roles. Lupa was as displeased as ever, but she accepted it with gruff resignation. She didn't need the Canis to be happy, she just needed her and the others to be safe. No way could she focus on fighting if the recruits or Dalia ended up in the line of fire.

Final preparations were being made as Weiss took the chance to inspect her gear. Her clothing was in need of a wash, but intact, and Myrtenaster still shone brilliantly thanks to Azim's craft. She had just been adjusting the straps on her tunic when a handful of men raced by towards the gates. Stepping out from beneath the roof of the stables, she saw people gathering nearby. Alarmingly, several had drawn their weapons.

"What's going on? Have the White Fang arrived?" she called to the sentries above. One shook his head, which begged the question of what the commotion was about.

"Only one, miss! Single animal at the gates."

Just one? Weiss scurried up the ladder, walking across the wall to the gatehouse. Peering down below she saw a single White Fang member outside, the Canis from the night before. He glanced up and caught her eyes, smiling. "Finally, someone who might listen to reason. Have these people open the gates already."

Weiss returned a careful smile and leaned over the rampart. "And for what reason might we do that, sir?"

"I'm come to see if anyone wishes to join us. Did we not say that before?" He stepped closer to the gates, stopping when one of the men shouted at him. "You had no issue letting six of us inside, why not allow me in? I'm alone as you can see."

He was, and that was the issue. Something felt incredibly off about all of this. Weiss glanced at the men beside her, bows drawn and arrows trained on the Canis. Why offer himself up like this to them?

Below, Donovan had arrived, motioning for the doors to be drawn open. Parting with a groan, he stepped through the gap and planted himself firmly there, his axe slung loosely over one shoulder. "We have no takers, I'm afraid," he said, "I'll have to ask you and yours to leave."

"Are you sure? We'd hoped to ask your people ourselves," the Canis humored, grinning as Donovan adjusted his axe, "It's just not fair for a Muran to decide for Faunus, now is it?"

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Yuma cleared his throat loudly and coughed. He'd done so no less than eight times in a matter of minutes, and at last one of the idiots took notice.

"Hey, shut the hell up, animal!"

"Come on… I'm dying in here. You guys won't feed me, or even give me a drink." Yuma complained. "Can't I at least get some water?"

The men exchanged a glance before one disappeared down the hall. Smiling, Yuma settled back into the chair once again, sighing. "You know, not the most comfortable cell I've been in. I guess that's good though, don't want your prisoners getting too relaxed, eh?"

"Oi, just shut up already. We're sick of you flapping yer gums!"

"It's a compliment, learn to take one," Yuma grumbled, rolling his eyes and adding 'idiot' under his breath. The other bandit returned a minute later with a glass of water in hand. It was murky, hardly worth drinking, but then he'd expected no less.

The glass was set on the floor before Yuma, well out of reach. "Uh… How do you expect me to drink that?" he questioned, tugging at his restrained arms for show. "Unless you think my magic is drinking distant glasses of water."

"If we give you the drink, will you shut the fuck up already?" He nodded, opening his mouth expectantly. This annoyed the men to no end, though at least now they were being somewhat civil.

"I haven't had a drink since you locked me in here. I'm gonna die of thirst otherwise."

The bandit sniffed and lifted the glass, holding it out to drink. "Wish we were that lucky."

Snickering, Yuma lifted his chin and drank the water. It was awful, probably scooped up out of a puddle somewhere. Stomaching the disgusting water, his face wrinkled and he coughed as it went down, grimacing.

"There, you done bitching now?"

"Ugh… Tastes like ass. Better than drying out though. Let me get another sip."

The bandit scoffed, raising the cup again for Yuma. "Figures a beast like you would drink this shit."

Yuma glanced at the guard and smiled, readily taking another drink. Right… Figures a man like him would be this completely stupid. With a mouth full of water, he spit it back in the guard's face, pulling his arms free and grabbing the man by the throat. He pulled him down, smashing his skull against the brick wall. Stealing a dagger from the bandit's belt, he whipped it towards the door, catching the other in the throat.

Casually peeling the bindings from his arms, Yuma walked over and pulled the knife from the man's throat. "Amateurs..." he chuckled, clicking his tongue as he wiped the blade on its victim.

"Right. Let's get to work." Using the sheets from the nearby bed he snuffed out the torches, leaving the cellblock in utter darkness. Yuma pressed his hands against a wall and, channeling magic, opened up a passage. Shadow magic had a wide array of applications, and this was one of his favorites. He stepped back, smirking as his commander stepped through.

The woman looked around the room, frowning as she stepped on the corpse of the guard. "I would chastise you for being captured," she began, her frown inverting into a toothy grin, "But you've just given us the opening we need."

"I aim to please."

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Donovan and the Canis continued to speak, neither yielding on their stance. The longer the conversation went on, the less and less Weiss liked it. She knew what they were planning, they all did, yet they were trying to bait the White Fang into making a mistake. Whatever game they were playing at now just didn't add up.

"I'll not tell ya again, beast. Turn around and head back the way you came." Donovan warned. His axe listed tirelessly on his shoulder, yet the Canis didn't seem at all concerned. He didn't so much as move an inch, smiling knowingly at the bandit.

A sudden, thunderous crash erupted from nearby, and to Weiss' horror, it came from within the walls. All eyes turned towards the barracks, a handful of men rushing out, only to be run through by tendrils of shadow, cut down like wheat in a field. Yuma emerged from within, smiling widely and spreading his arms.

"Brothers and sisters, we have come to liberate you!" His laughter was twisted, every bit as the now mangled corpses at his feet. Behind him, the commanding officer approached, smiling as she walked into the courtyard. Men shouted, and below, inside the gatehouse, Donovan's axe clashed with the Canis' steel claws. The woman called out and a volley of spells slammed against the fort from all sides.

And everything went to hell.

* * *

 **Oh Yuma, you're incorrigible! If it seems like he pulled that out of thin air, don't worry, it'll be explained. I wasn't even going to include that bit initially, then decided there might be even MORE confusion if I hadn't. So for now, just bear with it.**

 **Also hooray for Weiss giving people lip. She's not taking crap from anyone this chapter.**


	18. Book 1 - Chapter 18

**Writing combat is hard. Writing combat for an entire chapter? Well, here's hoping it came out well!**

 **This is the second to last chapter for this book. Next chapter's gonna have things wrapping up and setting the stage for book 2. Also, there will be answers coming.**

 **Since this was such a combat-oriented entry, any critique on my writing would be much appreciated! Now, let's get into it!**

* * *

Weiss had never been in a war before. The kingdoms had known relative peace for decades now, meaning only the older generations would ever recall what it was like.

Yet as she stood atop Ludlow's walls and watched spells rain down from afar, she had a good sense for what war was like.

War was hell.

Like waves against rocks, spells smashed into the fort, sending debris and magic everywhere. Orders might have been given but Weiss couldn't hear them, not over the salvo. She wove a pair of runes and unleashed a spell into an incoming blast, the spells colliding and exploding high above the fort.

She could hear voices now, though only because the volley had stopped. White Fang troops surged forth from the tree line, and from Weiss' perspective, a dozen alone charged her side of the fort. Archers did their best to repel the attackers, but most had been injured by the opening attack, or simply didn't have the accuracy.

By now she could hear the voices. Somewhere below her, Donovan faced off against the Canis, and further along she heard Qrow shouting orders. With Myrtenaster ready, she dashed further along the wall, meeting a pair of grunts as they clambered up.

The narrow space of the rampart robbed her of mobility, though her opponents even more so. They stood shoulder to shoulder and drew weapons, awkwardly trying to attack as she darted in. A mace raced towards her head, but with a quick sidestep she dodged, using her rapier's handguard to rake across the man's cheek.

Weiss drew back swiftly, avoiding the reach of the other man's blade. She swung out and rasped Myrtenaster across his wrist hard, drawing a hiss of pain before she thrust into his chest, repeating the action in the blink of an eye. The mace smashed into the wall, missing her as she jumped back onto the battlements, kicking the man across the jaw and knocking him out.

Flipping to the next outcrop, she wove a single rune and hit the swordsman square in the chest with a gale, throwing him off his feet and over the wall. He crashed down onto another member scaling, and Weiss quickly used a spell of ice, trapping them below.

She almost thought another salvo had begun until she realized the thunderous noise in her ears wasn't magic, but her heart. Around her people were locked in battle, swords clashing and spells being thrown every way. There were shouts of fury, of pain and fear, and it was impossible to say which side had the upper hand.

Holbrook had been chaotic, but it had been her, Yang and a few guards fighting Grimm. People had a propensity for violence just as much as the beasts she fought. Junior had intended for her and Qrow to act as an auxiliary force, to support whoever needed it most. Well, the entire fort was now embroiled in conflict, and Weiss found herself frozen, unsure of what to do.

Another spell struck the wall and flames spewed forth, driving Weiss away from the impact. Most of the grunts remained on the walls, dueling with the bandits. The gatehouse saw the most action as each side vied to control it. If the White Fang managed to get them open, those who were still outside could swarm in.

Weiss drew a series of runes as she sprinted across the wall. Two White Fang had their backs to her, pressing the attack on a lone archer. She prepared two spells and fired, striking each in the back with a powerful blast. One was thrown from the wall, and the other she put down with a quick flourish.

The archer was staring at her, she realized. Weiss had been about to leave when he reached out and stopped her, and she realized just how terrified the man was. He couldn't be much older than she was. "What do we do?! Where do we go!?"

Weiss didn't have an answer to that, she wasn't sure of it herself. The courtyard housed only a few combatants, though perhaps the most dangerous: the commander, Yuma and the Canis all fought inside, with only Qrow and Donovan to keep them at bay.

"Hold the walls no matter what. And help me secure the gatehouse!" Weiss ordered, racing off before she'd even finished. The gatehouse should be the priority, it kept most of the White Fang out. The walls were already breached, though, and the residents of Ludlow struggled to hold them. Three members were already inside too, and little stood between them and the fort falling.

What should she do? Should she reinforce Qrow? Help Donovan? Or should she fight to keep the wall? Were this a fight against a single enemy she could manage easily, but this? She couldn't be everywhere at once.

Donovan stumbled out from the cover of the wall, gripping at his bloodied shoulder. The Canis sauntered forward, blood dripping from his claws. He smiled, then dropped low and darted forward, claws pining for flesh. He swung and nearly buried them in Donovan's ribs, if not for Weiss' spell throwing his aim off. The Canis leapt away from another, scowling in her direction.

With Donovan pressing his attack again, Weiss continued along the wall. Another grunt turned to face her and swung a club at her head. She deftly avoided, flipping back before kicking off and driving him back into the wall. She was smaller than him by a great deal, but he'd been off balance and hapless. Sliding away, she wracked the back of his knee with a quick slap.

Confined though the space may be, she utilized it to its fullest. Dancing around the fighter, she peppered him with repeated strikes, eventually drawing him to a knee. Launching herself from the wall, she went high and kicked the back of his head, landing before he'd even hit the ground.

Victory would be short lived as Weiss had to dive behind a rampart, a spear nearly impaling her, tearing through the tailend of her cloak. She rolled and spun on her knee, blocking and redirecting a thrust. She pushed the weapon down and retaliated, clicking her tongue in frustration as the woman skipped back.

One of the six from before, which meant a harder won battle. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm her frayed nerves, she blocked out everything else around her, focusing instead on this woman. The others would have to wait.

Their weapons traded blows as each tried to find an opening. Weiss attacked the woman's chest, pirouetting to avoid a swipe. She went low, and flipped back as the woman tried to impale her, the spear lodging itself in the brick. Seeing a chance, she tried to attack again, only backing off at the last second as the woman wrested her weapon free.

For a weapon as long as hers, her opponent had remarkable control. The narrow expanse of the wall did nothing to inhibit her attacks. Weiss blocked another attack and distanced herself, carving a rune and firing a spell - a change of tactics. The brick reformed before her very eyes and rose up, intercepting the attack before the woman cut it in two, kicking the stone her way.

Another rune was woven and Weiss fired a large ice spike, watching as it shattered against the woman's spear. Three times she tried, and every time the woman simply broke it, advancing with each attack. Ducking beneath another swipe, Weiss smiled and placed her hand on the wall, activating a rune. The stone beside the woman quickly erupted, throwing her off her feet and nearly off the wall itself.

Weiss jumped from the wall and landed on the roof of the stables, a spell from the woman shattering stone like glass. With a single leap she was airborne, landing on the roof and immediately on the attack. Weiss backpedaled, eyes wide and alert as she ducked and parried, desperate to avoid being impaled.

The spear flipped and swept her feet from under her in a motion she could barely track. Rolling to avoid the tip, Weiss forged another rune and moved off the roof itself, landing below and activating it., and she watched the woman leap away from the erupting ice, rolling awkwardly as she landed.

Her opponent had scarcely stood when Weiss was upon her. Nimbly, she jumped over the spear, using it as a platform and kicking the woman under her jaw. She reeled back, dropping her spear and staggering. In a desperate effort to retaliate, the woman dredged up a spire of rock. It was much too slow and Weiss easily moved around it, on her opponent again in a second. Myrtenaster moved in a blur. One strike connected, then a second. Eight in the span of three seconds, each a direct hit.

The woman swayed unsteadily, taking a step towards Weiss. Myrtenaster was held ready, her eyes never leaving her opponent. Another step, and with a shudder the woman fell to her knees, collapsing in a heap before the Hunter. She waited, watching and expecting a counter attack. When nothing happened she stepped back, finally having a moment to catch her breath.

The fighting on the wall had spilled over, and now the courtyard had become something more akin to an all-out brawl. The gates remained sealed however, thanks to Donovan's efforts. Donovan's… And Lupa's.

"What…" She hadn't the breath to shout out, watching with unease as the recruit joined the fray. The older Canis was kept on the defensive, unable to contend with Lupa's barrage of magic and the bandits' axe. He wouldn't be going anywhere soon, and much as Weiss wanted to pull Lupa away, she hadn't the time to do so.

Iris and Dalia were outside as well. Not fighting, thankfully, but tending to soldiers as best they could. Never had it occurred to her that Iris might be a healer as well. Fortunately, the twins from earlier were acting as their bodyguards, driving off anyone who dared try to interfere.

Melanie and Miltia fought with astounding cohesion. The White Fang, seeing that healers were present, attempted to take Iris and Dalia down. None of them came close. Like a two-headed beast the girls moved in tandem, weaving in and out as they darted about. One would initiate, delivering a blinding strike before her other half stepped in for the killing blow. Despite five men attacking, not even one was able to land a blow or even come close to the healers.

Weiss met the gaze of one, she wasn't sure which. Nodding gratefully, she shifted her focus back to the fighting around her. Junior squared off against a man wielding a segmented blade, not unlike a swordfish's snout. An unusual if not deadly weapon, which Junior's multiple wounds could attest to. They fought just outside the keep, and to Weiss' relief, the bandit was holding fast. Good, because that's where a good portion of the civilians were hiding away.

Qrow was handling himself as well as one could hope. Yuma's attacks were relentless, his speed keeping the veteran on his toes. The woman was no pushover either, making effective use of a short, curved blade. Their weapons clashed against Qrow's longsword, and somehow, he held both fighters back. Yuma broke his guard, kicking at the Hunter's shin. The woman stepped in on his blindside and swung her weapon down.

Myrtenaster held firm, Weiss' hand against the flat of her blade, arms outstretched. Her arms strained under the woman's strength, but it gave Qrow the time he needed. Yuma dashed away as the Hunter's sword cracked the earth on impact, and the pair were off, exchanging blows at blinding speeds.

"Oh? The little princess raises her sword against me?" The woman chuckled and pushed down, her blade slicing through air as Weiss jumped away. "What a pity, you could have made a wonderful addition."

"Don't think you'll win so easily." Weiss cautioned.

The commander laughed. "Careful, child. Arrogance is a dangerous thing."

Weiss moved back in swiftly, letting her weapon speak for her. The woman was more than able with her blade, causing Weiss' attacks to glance off harmlessly. Curved blade swiveled and caught Myrtenaster's edge, nearly wrenching it out of Weiss' hand. She grit her teeth as a pain shot down her arm, her head snapping to the side as she was struck.

A hand grabbed her throat and she was thrown aside, rolling awkwardly on her shoulder. On her feet, she shook her arm and tried to ignore the pain, raising Myrtenaster once again. "Perhaps you still can join us. It would be such a waste to see you die here."

"I'd sooner die than join you cravens." Weiss snarled.

"That can be arranged." The commander raised a hand and Weiss prepared to deflect a spell, only to yelp as she was suddenly pulled off her feet. Drawn in towards the woman, she raised her rapier and deflected the edge of the sword, grunting as a foot slammed into the small of her back.

She had barely landed when she was dragged back in, hissing in pain when steel bit into her arm, feeling warm blood trickling beneath her sleeve. Telekinesis. The only other person she knew who possessed such magic was Pyrrha, and it made her a daunting opponent. Weiss had never fought her friend, however, which meant her experience in handling it was slim.

A wall of stone erupted from the ground and she stopped herself short, the blade singing as it sliced through the air above her scalp. Weiss swung out and watched her sword be pushed away by an unseen force, coughing at a knee driven into her stomach.

Weiss was thrown away, though this time she grabbed hold of the woman's robe. They both moved and fell to the ground, and Weiss quickly tried to back off. A hand grabbed her leg, pulling her down, and she rolled over, holding Myrtenaster flat and blocking a cleaving blow. Her legs kicked out and caught the woman's chest, affording her a chance to back away.

Her fingers, glowing blue, traced along Myrtenaster's edge. Piercing the ground with the tip, a jagged wall erupting and racing towards the woman. The commander jumped and cleared it with ease, pulling Weiss back in and drawing back her sword. She was ready though, the wall of ice erupting at her opponent's back.

It was enough to interrupt the cast, and Weiss even managed to draw blood as her blade ran across the woman's cheek. Her hand caught the woman's hood and she pulled hard, hearing the commander choke. Weiss slammed her hand against the woman's back before she was grabbed by the hair and pulled off, thrown into her own ice wall.

"Got you." The commander sneered, her hand raising to cast again. A sudden burst of wind erupted from behind her and Weiss dropped to the dirt, covering her head. The commander was thrown forward, smashing through ice and skidding across the ground. She wouldn't be beaten that easily, and sure enough, the woman was getting up after just a moment.

Gods if it wasn't satisfying though. Both women staggered to their feet, and their eyes met. The woman's mask had gone away and she now appeared irritated, loathing plain in her gaze. She had to smile at that. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

Taking to her frustrations, her opponent tried a new approach, wielding debris as weapons. It was easier to handle than being thrown about herself. Weiss quickly etched a rune, imbuing her blade with flame. A log was thrown like a spear and she answered with an arc of flame.

Weiss chased the commander with a second, reapplying another rune to her blade. Burying it in the ground again, another wall of ice erupted forth, separating them from Qrow's fight. Ducking out of the way of a spell, she formed another wall, trapping the woman between them.

A third rune was woven and she cast a fireball down the center, melting the walls as it surged forth. The woman's magic redirected it, though the resulting explosion caught her robe, burning her side. She tore the robe off, ridding herself of the flame. Burns raced up her arm, proof the spell had hit home.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. You think you've won?"

"I think I'm faring much better than you," Weiss shot back.

The commander sneered, drawing another blade from her belt. "You Schnee always look down on everyone else. You think you're superior, don't you? That I'm some common animal!"

"My name has nothing to do with being better than you. I became better than you the moment you turned to violence." Weiss drew her chin up and held steady as the woman charged her. Her eyes flickered briefly to the right and she stepped back, watching as an errant spell nearly took the woman's head off.

Yuma followed the spell a second later, thrown across the way by Qrow. Weiss took advantage of that, and in a few steps, she was right in front of her opponent. The dagger swept down but she ducked, batting away the curved sword and striking the woman's shoulder. The tip of her blade pierced and stuck.

Before Weiss could pull free, the commander slammed her forehead into the bridge of her nose. Eyes watering, she yelped as her hair was grabbed again. She struck with the pommel, unsure of what she was hitting precisely. Heaving another blow, her hair was finally released and she stumbled back, parrying the dagger and sword both.

She had formed her combat style on the art of fencing. It seemed natural, given her favored weapon, and it suited her build. Fencing required quick, precise strikes. Mind games were involved, and you spent just as much time moving as you did planning your next strike, or how to guard. It was as much a game of chess as a fight.

Dual-wielding should afford the commander even more flexibility in fighting. Instead, Weiss found her to become predictable. The burn meant she now favored her right arm over her left, and her left arm wielded the dagger. A strong blow from the sword always preceded a quick dagger attack, and the pattern continued without fail.

Weiss had thought she'd focused on her fight so intently that the rest had simply gone ignored. She noticed, however, as did the commander, that the intensity of the battle was waning. And to her relief, the defenders were on top. She could no longer hear spells being cast, and a quick glimpse at the walls showed the final few White Fang being routed. In the company of the twins, Iris and Dalia were rushed around, saving those who they still could.

"It's over. Lay down your weapons," Weiss ordered, eyes glancing to Yuma as well, "And you'll be given a fair trial."

The assassin couldn't answer, locked in a struggle with Qrow, but the commander was more than able and willing. "And be sent to the gallows? Spare me your _kindness,_ Schnee. We aren't finished yet."

"Weiss. My name is Weiss." Head up, eyes forward. Weiss saw herself, frustrated, charging headlong at her instructor. She would telegraph her actions from a mile away every time. The woman's arms raised, poised to swing her weapons straight down. Weiss was ready for that.

Both blades grate along the length of Weiss' blade, unable to block the attacks to the commander's body. A desperate counterattack fell short, and Weiss again punished with a triad of rapid thrusts. The woman's jaw was taut and her eyes wide, wild. Her canines bared and she growled before lunging straight ahead.

And right into Myrtenaster's edge. Blood painted the dirt red as Weiss scored a strike across the woman's back, taking a cut of her own on her shoulder from an errant swing. Pressing the attack, Weiss stepped in and thrust again, finding her blade in the woman's thigh. She hobbled awkwardly, losing footing completely when Weiss knocked her back with a wind spell.

On the verge of collapsing herself, somehow Weiss kept upright. The corners of her vision blurred and she found her rapier weighing considerably more than usual. Too much magic, far too much magic. She was exhausted, though fared much better than her opponent.

The commander groaned, struggling to lift herself off the ground. Her arms, littered with cuts, bled and refused to carry her weight. When she rose to a knee it buckled beneath her and she collapsed again, her body unable to move any longer.

"You said it yourself, didn't you…?" Weiss smiled, forcing down the bile that wanted to surface. Nausea was setting in already, she'd overdone it. "Arrogance… Is a dangerous thing."

Eyes hardly focusing, Weiss sat down, hardly caring that her clothing was soiled by blood and dirt. Around her she could see the fight winding to a close. Qrow had triumphed, with Yuma now restrained. Junior's opponent lay dead at his feet as the twins helped tend to his wounds. Lupa - the maniac, came over, and Weiss noticed the bloodied metal claws now hung to her belt.

Somehow despite all the fighting, Donovan still had the strength to subdue the commander. Even if she had the power to cast a spell, Weiss doubted it would be enough to fling such a heavy man.

They all looked quite the poorly sight. Dirty and matted, bloodied and exhausted, but very much alive. Casualties would be felt on both sides, no doubt, and there would be plenty of fallout from this attack. For the moment however, Weiss simply relished in the fact they had made it through.

"You are not… To kill her…" It hurt just to talk. Weiss laid her rapier across her lap, glancing up as Iris rushed to her side.

"Y-You're alive! I didn't… When everything started, I couldn't…" There were tears in her eyes, and Weiss smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing some rest won't fix," she muttered, "Though… If you've any of your magic left…"

"R-Right, just a moment."

Healing magic would reduce the symptoms, but not remove them entirely. Fatigue would linger, as would nausea, and casting any more spells would run risk of serious injury. If the aches and pains could be lessened, though, Weiss would gladly accept healing.

Of the six White Fang who had visited the night before, two remained: Yuma and the commander. The former hardly knew where he was, wavering in and out of consciousness. Despite the fact her body was heavy as a mountain, the commander remained defiant.

"You will all pay for this. We won't stop coming after you."

Donovan grunted and pulled the woman to her feet, holding both her arms at her back. "Fine, send more. We'll kill them too," the bandit grumbled. His eye turned to Weiss and he smiled, or at least she thought he did. All she could see were the scars across his face.

"Guess we'd be dead without you Hunters. Looks like we owe you," he continued. "See to any bastards left standing! Junior! Have your girls check outside the walls. I don't want any more surprises." Junior waved a hand, too tired to repeat the order verbally. Miltia and Melanie were off in an instant, scaling the fortress walls and disappearing over the other side.

The commander strung together a slew of curses, and as she ranted, Weiss simply sat and watched. She didn't care what the woman said. She could stand there and shout all day if it made her feel better, it didn't change the outcome of the battle. Her allies were either captured or dead, while theirs remained, victorious.

The warm glow faded as Iris ceased healing. Instantly, Weiss felt better, though spellcast sickness would still be inevitable. She had at least the strength to stand now. "Thank you, Iris. I never knew you were such a good healer."

"Oh! W-Well, I… Um…" The meek girl seemed at a loss for words, stringing together an incoherent spiel. Qrow looked to be at a complete loss, and Weiss merely shook her head, silently saying to leave it alone.

Weiss' eyes settled on Lupa. The Canis was transfixed on the claws at her hips, admiring them like some trophy. "Lupa, we're going to talk when this is over. You're in a lot of trouble."

"Why? I helped Donovan beat that man, and we won. I only did what I had to."

"You disobeyed an order, during your initiation of all things," Weiss said. Too tired to sound remotely authoritative, she let out a long sigh. "Just… No more running off, okay? You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you fighting."

"Wow," Qrow laughed, patting Weiss' head patronizingly, "Did our Ice Queen just show some concern? Color me impressed." What was so unusual about that? Weiss huffed indignantly, yet smiled as those around her laughed. That they could laugh after all of that was so rewarding.

"You know… Now we're gonna have to deal with what comes after. All that paperwork, not to mention reporting all of this." Ozpin would need to know, and so would all the senior members of Vale's branch. That the White Fang would be bold enough to attack so close to the city was alarming. And all over Dust of all things.

"Let me guess… You're going to go to a bar instead?" Qrow grinned impishly, and Weiss rolled her eyes. "You sir, are unbelievable."

She didn't even want to think about everything that would come after. Right now, all Weiss wanted to do was lie down and relax. Never had a courtyard looked so appealing as it did now.

Beyond the walls, two female voices called out - Melanie and Miltia. From where they stood Weiss couldn't make out the words, watching as the men upon the walls began shouting orders. Word made its way quickly through the fort, and Weiss felt herself grow cold when she finally caught wind of what was happening.

A shrill, thunderous cry pierced the sky, and a pair of massive wings, black as night, spread over the walls. A powerful gust of wind swept over Ludlow, and with a single stroke, a Nevermore took to the sky, its massive frame blocking out the sun as it flew over the fort.

Grimm had begun to spawn.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"Seal the gate! Seal the gate!"

"We need help! Get someone over here!"

"Shoot the damn thing down!"

Panic. Pure, unadulterated chaos had settled over Ludlow. Pools of black appeared, and bubbling forth from their depths were Grimm. The Nevermore was bad enough, but when a cacophony of howls joined in with its screech, the world seemed to stop.

Like a wave of black, Grimm slammed into Ludlow's walls. The scraping of their claws on stone was grating, and they snapped at each other, using their own kin as means of rising higher. Some died in their frantic effort to break through, though it was a paltry number.

"Miltia! Melanie! Help hold the walls!" Junior shouted, shoving one of the twins aside. Blood seeped through his bandages as he lifted his sword, the strain plain on his face. "Donovan, can you fight?!"

"It's either that or die," was the bandit's reply. One arm hung uselessly at his side, forcing him to wield his massive axe one-handed. "Anyone who can fight, keep those things out! Those who cannot, retreat to the keep! Make sure the servants are safe!"

No one moved, frozen stiff with fear. The first Beowolf crested the walls, and rather than stand and fight, the bandits turned and fled. It snarled furiously and pounced on a nearby archer; the poor man never stood a chance.

In the chaos, the commander saw opportunity. Donovan hadn't been ready and was thrown back by a last-ditch spell, his weight coming down on his injured shoulder. Yuma managed to attack Qrow with a shadow, rushing to his leader's side.

"We're not finished with you!" the woman screamed, a portal of purest black opening at their backs. "Next we meet, you're dead, Schnee!"

Qrow cursed and tried to stop them, his hand grasping at air as they were swallowed up in shadow. The two who most deserved punishment had just eluded their grasp.

Donovan hissed as he rose to his feet, collecting his axe and growling. "I said move, you louts! Move or we all die!" He cursed and turned to Qrow and Weiss. "You two, you're Hunters! Help us!"

Before Weiss could reply the man was off, shoulder tackling a Grimm into a stall and cleaving it in two. Using Myrtenaster for support she rose to her feet. Beside her, Iris shook like a leaf in the wind, and Lupa looked considerably paler than before.

"Lupa, Iris, fall back. Go into the keep, take Dalia with you."

"Y-y-you're injured!" Iris stammered. Weiss was surprised she could even speak. "M-Mister Qrow too! L-Let us heal -"

"Kid, get inside. Have them bar the doors," Qrow reiterated, "And don't open them until one of us comes to get you."

Weiss wiped her face on her sleeve and took a deep breath. "This isn't a discussion. Move, now." Her eyes flickered to Lupa and down to the claws she carried. "Don't let anything in, Lupa. They're in your hands."

The Canis nodded, eyes wide with panic. Still, she was probably the best choice for this, certainly better than the bandits who had already fled. Weiss watched the three girls disappear behind the keep's doors before turning to face the wall. The twins moved swiftly, but Grimm had begun to pour in now. Even they couldn't keep up with the sheer number.

Donovan, somehow, fought on, resembling a berserker of old. Junior was the only other fighter remaining with them, and he was much more haggard, struggling merely to hold his weapon up.

Where was Yang in all this? It occurred to Weiss that she hadn't seen a single hair of that woman since the battle began. There was no way she had been killed, Weiss couldn't believe that for a second. Where was she?

"Kid? Are you listening? Anyone in there, Ice Queen?" Weiss turned to Qrow, nodding silently. She was shaking as well, though she did her best not to let it show. "Do what you can. Come to me if you need help. We just need to hold out."

"Hold out for what?" She saw the scrying stone in Qrow's hand and nodded. "Understood."

A squabble between the White Fang and bandits was none of the Church's concern. A sudden incursion of Grimm, however, most certainly was. Weiss and Qrow split, the latter calling back to the city for help. Until, and if, he got through, they were on their own. Five of them against a horde.

Junior had commanded the twins to hold the walls. With more troops it might have been viable, but with the token force they possessed, the Grimm were simply too much, too numerous.

"Retreat! Form a perimeter!" Donovan shouted, prying his axe head from a Creep's back. A Beowolf loomed over him and nearly tore him in two if not for a timely intervention on Qrow's part. The two men moved back into the courtyard, fending off pursuing Grimm along the way.

High above, the Nevermore screeched, and Weiss realized she'd forgotten about it entirely. Eyes skyward, Qrow shouted a warning and everyone was forced to scramble for cover. A hail of feathers descended from the sky, like a volley of a thousand arrows, striking buildings and Grimm indiscriminately. Somehow not a single one of them was killed, and the Nevermore flew away, no doubt to try another run.

Grouping together was suicide. If they all stood together then they would become easy picking for the Nevermore. Spread out, however, meant having to contend with groups of Grimm on their own. Neither was a good option.

Weiss rushed from the cover of the forge, meeting a charging Creep halfway. Its snapping jaws missed as she darted to the right, running through its neck with her rapier. She pulled the blade free and spun around, striking down another between the eyes.

Her limbs weighed a ton, and even with Iris' healing, there was a dull, persistent burn that refused to fade. Her heart thundered away in her chest as her legs somehow kept up the momentum, ferrying her around. Creeps could be dispatched in a single blow, Beowolves in two, were she not so exhausted. Strikes were sloppily placed, and more than once she failed to land a killing blow, forced to retreat as the enraged beasts swiped at her.

Though it pained her to do so, Weiss created a rune and set her blade aflame. The Beowolf didn't care, lunging forward with claws outstretched. She took one step forward and thrust her sword out, the beast's weight carrying it down her blade and slamming its chest against the guard of her weapon. Weiss tumbled back, straining to support its weight. With a shout, she released the flame, watching as it erupted from the beast's back, incinerating several more behind it.

For a moment her vision blacked, and she stumbled forward, lurching and emptying her stomach on the ground. Sickness was setting in quickly, and she'd not helped by using another spell.

A Beowolf leapt from the nearby wall, mouth agape and fangs bared. Her movements felt like she was trudging through mud, and Weiss barely turned, raising her blade weakly to intercept. The beast roared, and before it reached her, split suddenly down the middle.

"Hey, you alright?" one of the twins asked, the one with the boots. Weiss nodded, though she strained to remain on her feet. She didn't have time to be tired, not when Grimm remained.

"Melanie! I need help!" Milta cried, quickly stepping back as an Ursa gave chase. Melanie spared Weiss one last glance before rushing away to aid her sister.

Turning her head and spitting, Weiss pushed herself forward. A Creep swallowed Myrtenaster' to the guard, sputtering and falling away, dead. A Beowolf was left resembling a pincushion, covered in holes. Every muscle in her body felt like it might tear at any moment. Sounds had become muddled, colors dulled.

Donovan pushed a Creep off of himself, a fresh wound on his chest bleeding heavily. Another tackled him from behind, and its jaws nearly found his shoulder until Weiss pierced its eye socket. She held on, twisting her blade and wrenching her weapon free, pulling the blade out with a wet suction sound.

"Thanks… This… This is ridiculous…" Weiss nodded, staggering and grabbing hold of the large bandit for support. He hissed in discomfort but made no effort to remove her. "There's so many…"

"We can do this," Weiss spoke, "We _have_ to do this."

"Why are there so many? It makes no sense…"

Negativity bred Grimm. Magic bred Grimm. Whatever it was, both had been plentiful today. A good portion of the horde had been slain, yet countless more remained. Of those fighting, Qrow remained the least injured. In fact, he hardly seemed tired at all. How was that possible?

The Nevermore cried out again, and all eyes went skyward in anticipation. The beast sped towards them like an arrow, straight down at the camp. Its wings pulled back and another volley of feathers rained down from above. Weiss and Donovan were surrounded, Grimm approached on every side. She raised a hand and began carving runes, desperate to erect a barrier. The very act made her body scream for her to stop.

A barrier was erected, but it was pitiful. Somehow, though, it held. Feathers clattered off its surface and several more Grimm were cut down. Ironically, their greatest ally in all this was turning out to be another Grimm. With that latest volley, more than half of the remaining beasts had been slain.

Weiss' weapon nearly fell from her hand, and if not for Donovan grabbing her, she'd have collapsed. "We have to… Kill that…" They couldn't hope to keep surviving bombardments of that scale. "We have to…"

"Can you cast another spell?"

She wasn't so sure. That barrier had felt like her final, and any more ran serious risk. "If it means killing the Nevermore… Yes."

More Grimm converged on them, and Weiss readied her weapon to fight. It remained at her side as Qrow moved in, cutting down several in the blink of an eye. It was ridiculous how well he could fight, and how tireless he appeared. Was this the skill of a veteran Hunter?

"Kid, got a plan for that thing?" Qrow asked, "Cuz we're on our last legs here!"

Weiss nodded, looking up at Donovan. "I can hardly move; can you get me close?"

"I'm going to need someone to make a path," the bandit answered. "What do you say, Hunter?"

"Well… Either we do this, or we hope that thing's outta feathers. You can count on me."

They could do this. She hadn't the energy for a long-range spell, not anymore, but if she could just get close enough…

"Donovan, I need you to take me up to it, before it takes off again."

The bandit nodded, calling out to Junior and the twins. "Keep the bird grounded! Ignore the runts, the Hunter's got 'em!"

Miltia and Melanie raced ahead, scaling each side of the gatehouse swiftly. The Nevermore tried to attack, screaming when daggers dug into its wings. Milta let herself be pulled by gravity, dragging her daggers through the wing and leaving two large gashes. Melanie landed between its backs, delivering several kicks at the joint and breaking bone, disabling the creature's flight entirely.

"Keep behind me!" Qrow dragged his sword as he raced through the Grimm, cutting down any that came close. Behind them Weiss heard several Grimm give chase, but when she turned to look, Junior had fallen in line, dealing with the few that lingered.

The gatehouse loomed overhead, and the Nevermore shrieked as its beak snapped furiously at the twins. "I need you to throw me up there." Weiss glanced at Donovan's shoulder, soaked with blood and likely useless. "Can you manage that?"

"You got one shot, make it count."

Weiss stood on the flat of Donovan's axe as he held it at the hip. Even with his shoulder damaged, somehow, he kept her up. With a grunt of exertion and pain he pulled hard, and with shocking efficiency, Weiss found herself tossed high into the air. The Nevermore's head turned and snapped at her, and she just barely passed through its outstretched beak.

Catching one of the feathers, Weiss pulled herself onto its neck. It writhed about and tried to shake her loose, stopping when Melanie kicked its head, making it snap to the side and dazing the creature.

Drawing her fingers along Myrtenaster's edge, Weiss flipped the weapon and drove it straight down into the Grimm's neck. Every ounce of magic she had was dumped into this spell, and with a cast, she sent a blast of ice into the wound.

Ice crystals erupted from beneath the Nevermore's skin, tearing through feathers and flesh with ease. The Grimm tried to screech but only a strained gargle came through. A chunk of ice erupted through its crown, and with a nauseating tearing sound, it's head split down the middle. Ice had destroyed its head from the inside out, and with a final shudder the Grimm tumbled down.

Weiss found herself in Qrow's arms, having fallen as her spell went off. She could barely lift her head to watch it happen, an immense sense of relief washing over her. "It… It worked…"

"Sure did. Nice job, Ice Queen."

"Drunkard…"

Grimm remained, and while Weiss could no longer fight, the rest could. Bolstered by the Nevermore's death, Milta and Melanie raced about the fort, eliminating any Grimm in their path. Finding her a safe place to rest, Qrow helped in eliminating the remaining beasts, slimming down their numbers in record time. In what seemed like mere minutes, the last of the Grimm had been cleared out.

Weiss almost didn't want to believe it. First the assault by the White Fang, then the Grimm spawning, what was next? Would the sky fall on their heads? Would they be faced with some terrible, ancient evil? She was half expecting for a damn dragon to materialize out of thin air.

Junior finally collapsed, and the twins, every bit as exhausted, joined him. Donovan slumped against a wall but smiled, raising his one good arm, hand closed in a fist. "Victory… For Ludlow…!"

A halfhearted try was the best anyone could muster. Weiss groaned, raising her hand weakly in a show of solidarity. Celebrating with bandits. Sure, why not? Of everything that had happened since yesterday, this seemed the most normal.

Weiss wished she could relax, but that wouldn't be possible. Adrenaline had begun to fade and the aches and pains of battles began manifesting themselves. She felt like she'd been run over by a carriage, and her head swam as though she'd partaken in an entire barrel of mead. In closing her eyes to try and stave off nausea, she was instead reminded of the smell.

The stench of death in the air was overbearing. Grimm didn't bleed, which meant the blood, the overwhelming scent of iron, was coming from the fallen troops. White Fang and bandit corpses decorated the walls and courtyard, turning the fort into a tomb. The White Fang had been routed and forced to retreat, though the residents of Ludlow hadn't come out unscathed either.

The air in the courtyard shimmered, distorting. A portal appeared and Weiss felt her blood run cold; had the White Fang returned so quickly? Grabbing Myrtenaster, for what little good it would do, she watched uneasily as Qrow approached, disarming himself.

When Goodwitch stepped through, Weiss understood why Qrow seemed so at ease. Not far behind were Pyrrha and Jaune, with Nora and Ren passing through shortly thereafter. Weapons were drawn though there would be no need. The battle was done, and Ludlow was safe.

Her friends looked around the fort in silent shock, taking in the scene before them. The Nevermore might have vanished, but the damage from its, and the White Fang's salvos remained. Walls were tattered, buildings, broken, and that was to say nothing of the bodies everywhere. It was a grisly sight.

Jaune was the first to spot Weiss, and with Goodwitch's permission, her friends raced to meet her. Weiss raised a hand in greeting and hissed through clenched teeth when Nora pulled her into a hug. "N-Nora… My spine…"

Nora quickly released her, smiling apologetically as she drew back. The normally bubbly and eccentric redhead looked positively somber. It would be hard to be anything else in the wake of the battle. "Sorry, when we got the emergency call and heard what was happening, we all sort of… Panicked."

"Were you here a few minutes earlier…" Weiss smiled to show there were no hard feelings. She nodded gratefully when Ren offered his waterskin, needing help just to drink. She'd be feeling this for the next few days.

Pyrrha knelt at her side, slinging Weiss' arm over her shoulders, and Jaune took the other. Carefully, they helped her to her feet. "How did you all get here so fast…? I thought we'd be all over the kingdom."

"Professor Goodwitch. I guess the scrying stones acted as a sort of link. She came to us, and then she brought us here, to you." Ren explained. That was fortunate. Weiss didn't quite understand how it worked, but then they had never been shown Goodwitch's magic before either. Chalk that up to something else she had no explanation for.

"Jeez… This place is a mess." Mess was putting it lightly. Jaune swallowed hard and forced a smile. "But uh… Hey, you're alive, so that's good. And… Your recruits?"

"Safe," Weiss sighed, smiling as well. She looked towards the keep as the doors opened, and out rushed her trio of clowns. Recognizing who was with her, Iris promptly began to weep happily, and Lupa smiled, visibly relieved. Even Dalia had to crack a smile seeing them victorious.

They were all safe. Losses had been suffered and the drama surrounding Ludlow was far from over. But for the time being, they were safe. Nearby, Qrow and Goodwitch were sharing an animated conversation, constantly looking in the direction of Junior. The stern woman said something to make Qrow throw his hands up in defeat, and she stormed over to address the bandit. The twins stepped in her way, a mistake, though fortunately Junior had the sense to call them off.

There would be time to answer questions later. Right now, however, Weiss hadn't the energy for that. Her eyes had begun to close even as she was carried towards the keep, only muttering brief replies to her friend's queries. As she was directed to a spare room and laid down in bed, the entire world spun and she nearly spilled her stomach's contents a second time.

"To think initiation would be so hectic…" Pyrrha commented, shaking her head. "Even ours wasn't this bad."

Weiss groaned in reply, burying her face in the pillow. She was filthy, the bed smelled, but she didn't care. She hadn't the energy to care.

"We'll uh… Be outside, if you need anything." Jaune added, smiling awkwardly.

"Get some rest, Weiss." Ren said, drawing the blanket up over her. "We're glad you're safe."

The sentiment was nice, though it fell on deaf ears. Weiss had passed out near immediately, the total weight of the day's events taking its toll. To hell with Grimm, and to hell with the White Fang. The only thing she wanted now was sleep, and she'd get that in droves.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Yuma staggered out of his shadow, nearly collapsing as he stepped through. "That… That went badly…"

"You think? I hadn't noticed," the commander snapped, stumbling after him. "We need to move. Assemble the remaining forces, we're leaving."

"Uh… One problem there."

The commander scowled, then looked out over the camp. Her face fell, shoulders sagging in shock. Their camp, or what remained of it, was in tatters. Tents were reduced to cinders, and the troops they had left behind, strewn across the ground, defeated. The woman slowly walked into camp, coming to a halt when a familiar face greeted them. "You!"

Yang flashed the pair a smile, her eyes red. "Hey, was wondering when you'd show up! Where's the rest of you guys?"

Yuma stretched out his hands and unleashed a spell, sending tendrils after Yang. The Dimuran clicked her tongue and stomped a foot, a wall of flame rising and washing away the shadow with ease.

"I'll ask one more time, where's the rest of your people?" As if she didn't already know. The commander scowled and reached for her dagger, reminded just then that it remained on the ground inside Ludlow.

"Where do you think, Wildfire? Have you come to finish us off?"

Yang shook her head and waved a hand casually, dismissing the idea. "Nah, not my style. I just wanna talk, that's all!"

Yuma stepped in front of his commander, hand's raised and a spell ready. Seeing flame dancing along Yang's arms, however, he thought better of it. "Stay away from her, you murderer. Not a step closer."

The Dimuran relented, sighing and holding her hands up. "Chill! I'm not gonna kill you guys, or didn't you notice everyone here's fine?" Yang took a pause and smiled sheepishly. "Well uh… Maybe not fine, but you know… Not dead."

"Get to the point already," growled the commander, "Stop wasting our time."

"Fine." Yang put on a smile, though her eyes betrayed it. She stepped closer and ignored Yuma's warning, not that he could do much else. "I want you to tell me where I can find Umbra."

* * *

 **To clarify: Yang wasn't in Ludlow during the attack, she had gone to the White Fang camp. Why? She's looking for "Umbra". Who is it? Well... Guess we'll find out later!**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you folks enjoyed!**


	19. Book 1 End - Chapter 19

**Here we are, the finale for book 1! Not quite as action-y as the last entry, just tidying some some stuff and setting up the next book!**

 **Been one heck of what was basically a month of writing, probably going to be slowing the pace down for book 2.**

 **Maybe. Doubt it.**

* * *

White walls greeted Weiss as she woke inside an infirmary. She knew it had to be an infirmary, because no other room would be as clean as this one, or as dull. Her eyelids were heavy and she groaned hoarsely, lifting a hand to shield her eyes from the light.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" Jaune greeted her tired gaze with a smile, reaching out as she tried to sit. "Woah, easy there!"

Pain lingered, though not nearly as strong as it should be. "Where… Where are we?"

"Back in the city. You're at the hospital, everything's okay now," he reassured.

"What of Ludlow? What happened?" Weiss grit her teeth as she sat up in bed. Jaune was gracious enough to prop her up with a pillow, taking some strain off her. "The Grimm? The White Fang?"

"Gone. When we showed up, the last of the Grimm were being dealt with. We hung around for a bit while Goodwitch brought you here. The place is safe."

Thank goodness. For all the trouble she had gone through, the last thing Weiss wanted to hear was Ludlow had fallen. She nodded lazily and laid her head back, eyes on the ceiling before training them on Jaune. He seemed concerned. "What is it?"

Jaune rubbed at his neck and sighed. "Well, uh… You were in pretty rough shape when we found you. It didn't seem like it at first, but you overdid it. A lot."

Odd, she didn't feel too worn. The nausea that accompanied spellcast sickness was absent and her body, though certainly sore, was otherwise fine. "Is that right…? Seems I recovered just fine."

"Heh, well yeah… It's been four days." Weiss' eyes widened in shock. Four days?! She had sustained some injury, sure, but to be out for so long…

Weiss looked down at herself, noticing the bandages tightly wound about her left bicep. A few bandages here and there, a mercifully small number of injuries given how hectic things had been. Swallowing hard, she smiled nervously, trying to remain calm. "I see… I suppose I really did overdo things then."

"The healer kept you sedated, so you probably could have been up sooner," Jaune admitted, "But they worried you'd be active too soon, and they wanted to make sure there weren't any side effects from your using so much magic."

"That's… Annoying…" A lot of lost time then, all for precautions. Weiss couldn't fault the healers for doing their jobs, but having to spend even a single day longer in bed was inconvenient. "And what became of the others? Donovan? Junior? The twins? Qrow?" She felt a tension bubbling to the surface and she leaned towards her friend. "Lupa? Iris? Dalia? Are they all alright?!"

"Woah, easy! I don't even know who half those people are!" Right, how could he? Weiss settled back at Jaune's gentle urges. "Everyone's okay, honest. Lupa's got some cuts, the other two are fine. Qrow didn't even look injured, though he was tired. Pretty much passed out as soon as the fighting was over."

Passed out? He hadn't sustained any injuries that she had seen. "There were… A lot of bodies, though," Jaune continued somberly, his face pulling into a mask to hide his discomfort. It was Weiss' turn to offer some comfort, placing a hand on his arm.

"But we won… It wasn't without loss, though," she acknowledged. How many had died? She hadn't been given a body count and honestly, she didn't want to know. Many and more had died fighting the White Fang, and then more still when the Grimm had appeared.

What would become of those people, she wondered. The White Fang were most certainly the enemy, yet they were still people. The bandits, criminals by nature, were in some strange way an ally to the city. Would they be given funeral rites? Weiss hoped so. Anything less was insulting; even the enemy should be treated with respect.

The air in the room felt stuffy with the latest topic. It was an unpleasant thing to discuss, and so Weiss tried to change the subject. "How did your mission go? Well, I hope?"

"Well," Jaune nodded, smiling gratefully at the shift in conversation. "We went to inspect a nearby river and clear out Grimm. Some fishermen had been complaining about something scaring away fish. It was… Pretty easy." He looked at her apologetically, as if to say 'easier than yours'.

"And the others? I imagine the rest had an easier time as well?" Weiss asked.

"More or less. Ren did complain a bit about his recruits."

"Ren complained?" Weiss reiterated, incredulous. "They must have been awful for him to complain."

Jaune laughed and itched at his cheek. "Yeah, I guess the boy with him kept charging ahead, sort of like Nora, except he couldn't carry his own weight like she can." As Weiss recalled there was quite a bit of weight to be carried too. "And the girl kept trying to change the plan constantly. They had just gone out to collect some fibers, but somehow ended up stumbling into a pack of Beowolves in a cave."

Of everyone she had ever met, Ren was by far the most patient. If those recruits had managed to bring even him to a point of irritation then they must have been incredibly difficult. That was perhaps why they had been paired together, Weiss realized. Just as she'd been given a client like Dalia, and recruits like Lupa and Iris. There had to be reason behind the assignments after all.

"How did Pyrrha fare? And Nora?" They had no time to speak in Ludlow, and now that she was awake, Weiss was eager to know more.

"Better. Once Nora got going she was her usual self, which is to say…"

"Nora," Weiss laughed.

"Yeah. Kind of the opposite problem of Ren. Instead of trying to deal with her recruits, they were keeping up with her. I guess the client wasn't super thrilled at first either." Jaune smiled knowingly, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter. "She kept going overboard and making the hides they were collecting useless. Took them awhile to get what they needed."

"Pyrrha finished pretty quick. They just went out to look for some plants and gather a few seeds, and it didn't sound like she even encountered any Grimm. Figures the most capable one of us gets the easiest job," he grumbled, trying not to sound too jealous and failing.

Everything had gone well then. Once again, Weiss found herself inexplicably embroiled in an event she had no part in. Perhaps she had a second magic then? Was misfortune considered magic?

Her eyes drifted to Jaune and she noticed he was on the edge of his seat, literally. His expression screamed that there was something on his mind, something he didn't know if he should bring up. Naturally, that was concerning. "What is it?"

"Er… I don't know if it's my place to say…" Jaune muttered, looking away as he rubbed his neck.

"Jaune, if something happened, I would very much like to know. Now, what is it?" Weiss pressed.

Her friend was spared having to answer when someone knocked at the door. Expecting another of their friends, Weiss was surprised to see Ozpin, and Goodwitch along with him. Jaune was on his feet in a heartbeat. "Oh, uh, sorry sir! Did I go over my time?" he asked.

"By thirty seconds, Mr. Arc," Goodwitch answered, "Though we can forgive you this once, considering the circumstances. Are you two quite finished?"

Jaune nodded his head and glanced back at Weiss, giving her a small smile. "Yeah… Yeah, we're good. Uh… See you later, alright? We'll be at Monty's when you're out."

"Sounds wonderful," Weiss answered with a smile of her own, "I'll see you there." What was he going to say? Damn it. She watched her friend step passed the professors, sparing her one last glance before disappearing down the hallway.

"Mind if we come in, Weiss?"

Weiss gestured lazily, settling back against the pillow at her back. First name basis, that was good, since it meant whatever this could be about wasn't too serious.

Goodwitch closed the door behind them and locked it. Or perhaps not. "We need to talk, Miss Schnee. We apologize for meeting with you like this, but it is imperative we act quickly."

"Okay…?" She didn't really understand what was going on. "Is this about Ludlow?"

"In part, yes. Though there is a little more to it than simply bandits, I'm afraid." Ozpin pulled a chair to Weiss' bedside and sat, laying his cane across his lap. "Tell me… You recall the events at Mount Glenn, yes?"

She nodded carefully. Obviously she remembered that, it wasn't so long ago that she would have forgotten. "And you are familiar with Merlot, I assume?"

Weiss didn't respond this time, though her expression betrayed her. She had never mentioned Merlot in their previous discussion, yet Ozpin knew. She shouldn't be surprised, he was in charge of information, after all. Her eyes flickered to the professor and she smiled back uneasily, finally giving him a slight nod.

Ozpin shifted in his seat and crossed his ankle over his knee. "I thought so. At ease, Weiss. I had my suspicions during our previous conversation, but saw no reason to pursue it. Now, however, it seems that speaking about him has become unavoidable. Glynda?"

"There's concern that Merlot may be trying to leave Vale and conduct his _research_ ," the word dripped like venom from Goodwitch's lips as she uttered it, "Elsewhere. Naturally, he cannot be allowed to leave the kingdom. He is an enemy of the Church, but foremost, an enemy to Vale. Allowing him to leave the kingdom would be a massive failure on our part."

"How we look notwithstanding, we simply cannot risk his leaving. If he should make it to another kingdom, I fear we may be unable to contain him and his work." Ozpin let out a sigh and removed his spectacles. For a man with gray hair he never had seemed old, yet in that moment he looked tired, inexplicably so. "I don't need to tell you how dangerous that is, having witnessed it firsthand."

The images of the man's lab were still fresh in her mind, far more so than she'd like. "What would you have me do then? I can't fight him, not by myself. I tried."

Ozpin smiled and shook his head. "Nor would we ask that of you. Merlot needs to be stopped, and of those presently with us, you're the only one who has encountered him before. I would ask of you then to take part in a joint operation with other Hunters. Your friends will be included, and they will be summarily brought up to speed on events."

"A joint operation…?" Weiss looked at the sheets and furrowed her brow. It made sense for a man as dangerous as Merlot, but was that wise? It would mean diverting no less than five Hunters to a single task.

"Sir… If I may?" Ozpin nodded. "Why not send Qrow to fight? He seemed more than capable, and I imagine he could take Merlot on himself. Not that I'm refusing this task, it just seems… Frankly, it seems strange to ask us to go instead."

"There is a reason for that, Miss Schnee. Qrow Branwen hasn't been informed of this, and he will remain uninformed until we deem it necessary otherwise."

Seriously? From the way things had sounded earlier, Qrow and Ozpin were close allies. What reason could they possibly have for keeping him in the dark? "You are familiar with Ruby Rose, aren't you?" Ozpin asked, drawing Weiss back to the conversation. She nodded, unsure what this had to do with anything. "Miss Rose is Qrow's niece, and she is very dear to him. He watches over her like she was his own."

"Miss Rose is also in that area, which means she's at risk of encountering Merlot." Goodwitch frowned and adjusted her glasses carefully. "If Qrow were to learn of this, he would rush out without consideration for the consequences. While it may be true that he could defeat Merlot, it's just as likely his haste to protect Ruby could lead to his downfall."

"Which is why you're asking us to go instead," Weiss surmised. It was quantity over quality. Alone, none of them, even Pyrrha, could hope to defeat Merlot. As a group however, it would definitely be possible. Probably. "What do you want us to do once we find her? Bring her with us?"

"Six of our most decorated young Hunters should prove more than a match for Merlot, I think," Ozpin answered. "Besides, there are other matters which require our attention, and I would like to send Qrow to investigate those. We have already spoken to your friends about this, we only need your agreement."

This must have been what Jaune was so uneasy about. She hadn't seen Ruby in, gods, what must be close to seven or eight months now. It might be a stretch to say they were friends, but they were certainly acquaintances at the very least. If Merlot was nearby and she was in danger then there was no way she could say no. Even giving her the option to decline was absurd.

"When do we leave?"

"At the end of the week. Merlot doesn't seem to have begun any work yet, and I've notified Hunters along the coast to keep an eye out for a man of his description. I wish we could give you all more time to recuperate, but as Glydna mentioned, our timing is imperative here. The longer we take to act, the more chance we risk repeating Mount Glenn."

Ozpin reached out and placed his hand on Weiss' shoulder, offering a kind smile. "I understand this is asking a lot of you after what you just endured, and I'm sorry that we had to come to you for this."

Weiss shook her head and returned the smile. "A Hunter's life isn't an easy one. If I'm needed, then I'm needed."

"Quite." Ozpin's answer was short, and if Weiss wasn't mistaken, there was a guarded tone to his voice. Did he seem… Upset? "I wish we had time to chat and not simply place this weight upon you, but we have much to discuss concerning Ludlow still, and the actions to follow."

Ozpin rose from his seat and clacked his cane against the floor, again gently patting Weiss' shoulder. "You have done admirably, Weiss. When you return we will discuss your promotion, and the details it entails. Until then, rest, and prepare yourself."

Prepare herself indeed. Weiss already felt her eyelids growing heavy again despite her reluctance to sleep any longer. The professors noticed this and excused themselves, leaving her alone in the room once more.

A group mission with her friends. Weiss couldn't say she loathed the idea, though the nature of it worried her. Merlot was dangerous and she didn't want her friends anywhere near him. Yet the need to stop him was very real, and the only way to do that was as a team.

Her head settled back and her eyes closed, her body heavy against the mattress. Ruby was in danger too, which was all the more reason to go. They had been classmates and fellow recruits, and she couldn't possibly hope to survive that man's machinations alone.

Within moments, Weiss had fallen back asleep. The last thing to flash through her mind's eye were a pair of silver eyes.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Monty's Corner was always a welcome sight, even now. Weiss joined her friends for dinner that evening, as both a celebration and a chance to discuss their upcoming mission. Though they could be somber and tense, everyone did their best to smile and have fun, in no small part thanks to Nora's incessant antics.

"I can't believe we all passed!" June exclaimed, grinning so wide Weiss worried his face might split.

"We all did what was asked of us," Ren added in simply, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He chuckled quietly, then added, "Some more than others."

"I understand you had a few choice words for your recruits," Pyrrha suppressed a laugh and smiled at Ren's flush in amusement. "I don't think I've ever seen you angry, Ren. I wasn't even aware you could be angry."

"Renny gets mad all the time! He's just good at hiding it," sang Nora, throwing her arms around her partner's shoulders, "He might not seem like it, but he has claws!"

Ren sighed and placed a hand on Nora's arm. "I am not a cat, I have no claws."

"Not literally, silly!"

Pyrrha laughed behind her hand, and Weiss smiled as Nora tried to convince Ren to 'show his stuff'. She had come in with her heart heavy and mind full of worries, and her friends had done everything in their power to help her forget her concerns.

When she had met Lupa and Iris, their expressions had been telling. Lupa had passed initiation, albeit with stipulations. Her tendency to wander was an issue, and as Weiss had mentioned, so too was her tendency to become emotional. If she rectified those two problem areas then she would become a fine Hunter.

Iris, however, wasn't so lucky. She had been much too meek and unsure of herself to be a Hunter. She hadn't the mettle to face Grimm, and when their entire job revolved around fighting the beasts, that was an issue.

Not everything was so dire though. Iris had healing magic and was remarkably talented for her age. Given some instruction and time, she could be a superb healer. And, as it turned out, Dalia had extended an invitation for Iris to train with her at her shop. She wouldn't be a Hunter, but that hadn't seemed to matter. Iris' eyes had shone in excitement as she'd spoken to Weiss; clearly the girl wasn't that upset.

It had been hellacious, but Weiss couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

"You're okay now, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked, "Nothing's too sore, is it?"

Weiss shook her head. "I'm perfectly well, thank you. I would certainly hope I am," she added, furrowing her brow, "After being out for almost five days."

"Leave it to Weiss to knock herself out!" Nora snickered.

"You make it sound like I always do this!"

Even Ren joined in, smiling slightly as he pried Nora's arms from his shoulders. "You do have a tendency for it. Wearing yourself down, that is."

Groaning, Weiss leaned forward and hid her face in her arms. "Why do I feel like we _just_ had this conversation?" She lifted her head and looked at Nora accusingly. "Why don't we talk about your habit of causing a scene? Or Jaune's habit of finding new and exciting ways of getting stuck in places!"

Jaune whined and Nora flashed a grin, not at all perturbed. Why would she be? Weiss let out a low sigh and settled back in her chair, smiling again. "I'm… Glad I could see you all again, truly I am. For a moment there I wasn't so sure we'd make it."

"Hey, don't talk like that, Ice Queen! No one's going to take you down!" Nora declared boisterously.

Pyrrha smiled reassuringly and nodded along with Jaune. "You're more than capable of handling yourself, we all know that. That said… We certainly did worry. When we heard the White Fang had appeared, and then Grimm."

"You really do seem to get the most… Exciting missions," Ren commented.

She certainly did. Weiss recalled her fight with the White Fang, and with the words shared between them. She let out a forlorn sigh and closed her eyes. "They… Tried to recruit me to their cause."

Her friends looked surprised at that admission, and Pyrrha was the first to speak after a moment's silence. "Recruit you? Why?"

"Because I stand for equal rights for all races. I tend to… How did you put it," Weiss smiled hollowly, "Question authority? In some respects, I can almost understand where they're coming from. About recruiting me, that is." Not their philosophy. She would never agree with that in a million years.

"Still, they couldn't have seriously expected you to join them. I mean, you're a…" Jaune trailed off, eyes searching Weiss' face uncertainly.

"Schnee." Weiss sighed and adjusted her shirt's collar. "Yes, I am. Which would make them naturally my enemy by virtue of heritage alone. But then I'm not like my family, which is precisely why they thought to seek me out."

That was something which still seemed odd. Had those people intended to recruit her initially, or merely offered when they found her there? The Dust had been their goal - and revenge, and there couldn't have been any way of knowing she might have been there.

Why the White Fang had wanted Dust to begin with was still a mystery. It was poorly understood and, at best, could be used as a latent energy source. Doing so required specialized gear or, in the case of the city's factories, the ability to refine and harness its power. No ragtag group had the capability to do either of those. What then did they want it for?

"Rest assured, I will not be joining them any time soon. Their methods are too violent, and their people are deluded. I'm all for equality, but not if it means destroying another group to better yourself. That's not equality, that's revenge and bloodlust, and it's deplorable." Weiss shook her head, drawing away from Pyrrha's hand and smiling reassuringly. "There are ways to seek better treatment, I just have to find them."

"Well, you can count on us for help, if you need it," Pyrrha offered instead.

"Yeah! If someone's being a jerk, we'll break their legs!" Nora grinned and smashed her fists together.

Ren sighed and shook his head. "Nora, I don't think that's going to help."

"Maybe we don't get what it's like for those people," Jaune admitted. "I mean, we're all Muran, we've had it easy. That doesn't mean we want to ignore it though. Honestly… Before you came along, we were kind of blind to it. It was just normal to us."

"You certainly opened our eyes, Weiss." Ren agreed.

"Even if you do go a little too far sometimes," Pyrrha added.

Too far? The White Fang went too far, she just tended to smell blood where there was none. Perhaps she was a bit too quick to call a spade a spade, though, and could do to temper herself. That's what her friends were for, helping to keep her head level and straight.

"There's a way to make things right. The kingdoms would be so much better if people stopped fighting amongst themselves." Weiss was certain of it. Silly things like race shouldn't prevent people from getting along. It was surface deep, and beyond that they were all the same. They had hopes, dreams, fears and desires. She looked up and met the smiling faces of her friends. "Let's do what we can. Maybe we can be the catalyst for change."

It was a tall order to be sure, but no one here seemed to back down from the challenge.

Equality would have to wait though. Merlot was a more pressing concern, as was finding Ruby. And, as their food was finally delivered to their table, Weiss realized that eating was also atop her list. Having been out for four days meant she'd had remarkably little to eat, and staring at her plate now, filled with greens and fish, she couldn't wait to dig in.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Bellies full and spirits high, her friends had gone off to bed to retire for the evening. Weiss bid them a good night and left the inn, opting to go for a late evening stroll instead. She had just spent half a week in bed recuperating, the last thing she wanted to do now was sleep more.

Any lingering discomfort from her sickness had passed, which was immensely welcome. Days ago, she had felt like she was on death's door, and even upon first waking she hadn't felt wonderful. There was something to be said for healing magic.

The night air was cool and crisp against Weiss' skin, prompting her to draw her cloak tight. In a few more weeks, spring would end and give way to summer, so she counted her blessings for the cool air. As unpleasant as the cold could be, she would accept it over sweltering heat any day. Atlas had never gotten nearly as warm as Vale could, and even after years of living here, she'd still not grown accustomed to it.

Having nowhere in particular to be meant simply wandering. The city was alive even at this hour, but she didn't plan on visiting any shops, even as her full coin purse jingled at her hip. Tempting as it was to spend their money from initiation, they had decided as a group to save their Lien for the journey ahead. It could take days or weeks, meaning they needed to be ready for the long haul.

Weiss stopped along a bridge, leaning against the railing with a sigh. She had hoped to keep her friends from Merlot, yet now they were all being sent after him. Chances were they could indeed beat him by working together, but that didn't mean it wouldn't come without cost.

Death was a part of their profession. Weiss knew that, her friends knew that, and they all accepted it when enrolling. None of them would think for a second that they wouldn't make it home one day, as real a possibility as it might be. Perhaps it was youthful naivete, or wishful thinking, but Weiss dared to think they'd all live to a ripe old age.

Sighing, she stepped away from the rail and shook her head. She couldn't be getting lost in those kinds of thoughts. Her friends knew and accepted the dangers when they had been asked to undertake this mission, just as she had. That they agreed to hunt down Merlot was their decision, and it would be selfish of Weiss to tell them not to go.

It was a departure from their usual assignments, however. Hunters didn't hunt people. Weiss had encountered Merlot before purely by chance, and Ozpin had assured her that it would be taken care of, even if Merlot had never been mentioned specifically. Now though they were being tasked with taking down another Hunter - another person.

Was this part of their promotion? Yang had once been tasked with tracking down Hunters, so did this mean they were now her equal? Would this become the norm for them? Weiss hoped not; slaying Grimm was easy, they were ferocious beasts and a clear enemy. Killing another person though?

On her way back to the inn and lost in thought, Weiss hadn't even realized she'd detoured. Somewhere along the way she had entered a side road, and a poorly lit one at that. It was the kind of street, out of view and unguarded, that most people would avoid.

Footsteps clattered against the cobbled streets behind her and Weiss turned, expecting a mugger. It wouldn't be too surprising given where she was, though she pitied the fool daft enough to try robbing her.

The figure approaching her wore a long, sleeveless overcoat. A hood was pulled down masking their face, and a brilliant yellow flame emblazoned over the deep orange trim. The thing that struck Weiss the most, however, was the blonde hair spilling out from under that hood. The figure stopped a few feet short of her, smiling as a pair of lilac eyes stared back.

"Yang?!" Weiss hissed. She looked around with uncertainty before racing over, grabbing the taller woman's hand and dragging her off the street. The Dimuran smiled innocently as she glared, beside herself. "What are you doing here?! Why are you in the city?"

"Shhhh, not so loud! You're gonna get me caught!"

"Answer the questions! I thought you couldn't come into the city!"

Yang held her hands up and gestured for Weiss to relax. Like hell she would! Yang had vanished when the battle in Ludlow began and hadn't shown her face until now. "I can't! But this is important, okay? I needed to talk to you."

Weiss' arms wove themselves over her chest tightly, her eyes narrowed and jaw taut. "You have five minutes. Talk."

"Jeez, that's it? No 'hello' or 'nice to see you'?"

"Four minutes and forty-five seconds." Wiess snapped. Yes, she was counting down in her head.

Yang sighed, shifting her weight and kicking one of her long, laceless boots against the street. "Fine, fine! Look, I'm sorry I bailed on you, first. I had to go find their camp and check something. I didn't mean to leave you on your own, but I couldn't risk being seen, either."

"By who?" Yang had made herself known plenty when Weiss had first arrived. Everyone in that fort had seen or spoken to her, so who had she been avoiding.

"You called someone, and he can't see me, okay? It's complicated." Qrow. That shouldn't come as a surprise in hindsight. Yang was wanted by the Church, and Qrow, knowingly or otherwise, would likely have to fight her. It was a problem they hadn't needed, then or now.

"I'm here about Merlot, okay? Junior mentioned he was around Barclay, and I want to go and look into it. Since you were with me last time we met him…"

"You were hoping I was going to help?" Weiss asked, her frown deepening.

"Yeah. Heh, I know it's a lot to ask, and you're probably busy, but I'd really appreciate having some back up. If he tries some crap like that again," Yang said, referring to Holbrook, "Then I need help. I can't fight and protect people all at once."

"I have to decline. Only because I'm already going out there myself," Weiss shook her head and met Yang's hopeful smile with a stern gaze. "The Church knows he was there, Yang. And they know he's near Barclay too. I'm going with my friends to look into it, and deal with him if we have to."

She'd leave out searching for Ruby; Yang had already been told enough, probably the most sensitive part, in fact. Weiss didn't need to regale her with every piece of information.

Yang's eyes shone excitedly regardless, leaning forward and taking Weiss' hands in her own. "Then let me help! I'll make it up to you for ditching, and we can take down Merlot! I want to get him just as bad as you do, and I can fight!"

Weiss tore her hands from the Dimuran's, shaking her head. "Absolutely not. Were it just us, I could allow it, but my friends are going to be coming too. Never mind the fact that you're a rogue, but they simply don't know you. What do I tell them if I show up with you out of the blue?"

"That I'm a Hunter!" Yang's answer was simple, though it was anything but. "They can't know every Hunter Vale has, and it's not a total lie, I was one! Besides, you know I'm good for it. He got away last time, but with my help, we'll get him!"

"No. I can't allow you to join us, Yang. That said… I can't stop you from going to Barclay yourself, either."

Yang pouted, even though she'd effectively just been given a free pass. "You're gonna make me travel alone? What if you run into trouble on the way there? Or if you need help?"

There she went again, being obnoxious. Weiss let out a measured sigh and rubbed her forehead testily. "Then we will deal with it. You know how to get there, yes? And you're more than capable of protecting yourself."

Weiss trailed off, glancing up and leaning back as she found Yang's face mere inches from hers. Her cheeks flushed and she stammered. "What are you doing?!"

"Please, Weissy? I'll be good! I can use a fake name and everything! And if anyone sees us, just say I tricked you guys! I'll split, and they won't have anything on you. I mean, it's not like I'm not already being hunted."

Gods she was persistent. Though Yang did just give them an out, should things go poorly. She could claim to be from the Church, and given her abilities, it would be reasonable to believe her. No one could fault them for unknowingly traveling with a rogue; chastise for not doing their due diligence, perhaps, but nothing worse than that.

Letting Yang work with her and her friends was idiotic. Weiss looked back at the Dimuran, still pouting and pleading like a puppy scorned. She let out another sigh and put a finger in Yang's face. "You do as I say, when I say it. No ridiculous nicknames, and don't act like we know each other. We're strangers as far as they're concerned."

Yang nodded vigorously, a wide smile coming to her face.

"And no awful puns. I will not suffer your humor while we travel."

That drew a groan from the Dimuran. She hung her head, grabbing Weiss by the shoulders and shaking her. "That's like telling a fish not to swim in water! I need my puns, Weiss!"

Yang's hands were warm on her skin. Maybe it was just because the air was so cold, but it was a welcome warmth. "Ugh… One a day. Any more than that and I'll freeze your mouth shut, understood?"

"Loud and clear!" Weiss gasped as she was pulled off her feet, being drawn into a hug. Her boots swung haplessly as she kicked her legs, pushing uselessly against Yang. When she was released she staggered back, breathing deeply. "You won't regret this, I promise!"

Funny, because she was sure she was regretting it already. "We… We leave this weekend. Since you obviously cannot meet us outside the Church, wait outside the city, somewhere along the road."

"Gotcha, I'll keep an eye out for you!" Yang exclaimed, saluting. "Merlot's not going to stand a chance this time! That creep is going down!"

Before Weiss could get another word in, Yang had already turned and begun jogging away. She watched the Dimuran's coat flap behind her, exhaling and nursing her temples irritably. What had she just agreed to now? Yang had a knack for making her say yes to the most absurd ideas. How many times now did she go along with her ridiculous ploys?

She couldn't say Yang's strength would be unwelcome. And… Just maybe, her presence would mean none of her friends would be in any real danger. If not for her sake then theirs she'd agreed to let Yang come along.

The woman was an enigma, and Weiss kicked herself mentally for not asking what she'd gone to the White Fang camp for. As ever, she had more questions than she knew what to do with.

Who exactly was Yang? What did magic really do? What were the Church's motives, and could they be trusted? They were heavy questions, and questions that remained unanswered. The only things Weiss did know were this: Ruby was in danger, and Merlot was a threat. Answers would come eventually, but right now she had to focus on those two facts.

Casting a silent gaze back down the street, she shook her head and began heading back towards the inn. They hadn't much time until departure, and Weiss could only imagine what was in store for them. Grimm, maniac Magi, and probably a slew of more mysteries to unravel.

It was a daunting task, but she would be ready.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the setup for book 2! Time to challenge Game of Thrones and make three hundred characters!**

 **Not really. Writing for 6 is going to be a challenge in of itself.**

 **Going to be a short break now that this has finished up, giving me a chance to sort out book 2's plot. I acknowledge that book 1 had it share of issues, so looking to improve for 2!**

 **Also because I'm sure I'll get at least one message: I know some things are still unanswered or ambiguous. That's on purpose, and it's all going to be explored in book 2 in greater detail. Until then... Uh... Speculate?**


	20. Book 2 - Chapter 1

**That was perhaps the longest break between entries yet, and it wasn't even THAT long. Suppose it helps to have things outlined beforehand.**

 **Anywho, onto book 2! Hope you folks enjoy, and for a bit of fun, here's a little teaser to start things off.**

* * *

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, yet it rained. Not water, but petals. Rose petals. A streak of red flew across the ground, barely visible to the naked eye. Its movements seemed erratic, and they were, but they were effective. For all the Grimm that had gathered, their numbers meant nothing. They couldn't even touch her.

Glistening against the mid-morning sun, a scythe swung down and cleaved a Beowolf at the waist, slicing clean through. Another was relieved of its head. Using her own momentum, the Hunter delivered blows far exceeding her usual strength, and her weapon made short work of everything it struck.

Hooking her blade around a Beowolf's chest, Ruby swung herself and kicked another in the jaw, pulling her weapon through and slaying both. No sooner had she hit the ground was she off again, disappearing in another flurry. With her magic it would be difficult for the beasts to ever catch her.

It would be, if she wasn't so clumsy. In an effort to confuse the Grimm she darted away from the crowd, drawing them together. She'd had the idea to clump them together and take them out in one single attack. That would be cool. She swung back her scythe and ran magic along its edge, preparing to strike…

And promptly losing her footing as she stepped through the attack. One moment, she had been ready to cut down the entire Grimm force, and the next, she had a facefull of dirt and grass. Sputtering, she lifted her head and spit out a single blade, silver eyes wide as a Beowolf dove for her.

Rolling, she swung the scythe's handle out and knocked the Grimm's paws out from under it, rolling her weapon over her chest and catching its neck. With a quick yank she cut clean through, back on her feet and off again as the other Grimm converged.

The encounter took little more than two minutes. She was a blur among the crowd, hacking beasts to shreds. Ruby darted headlong at the lone remaining Creep, raising her scythe overhead and somersaulting through the air. Like a mill saw through a log she carved the beast in two, skidding to a halt as its body toppled. The field, having been full just a moment ago, was now deserted, save for the lone Hunter in the middle.

Slowly exhaling, Ruby stood upright and slung her scythe over her shoulder, looking around carefully. From the far walls of the town she spotted a few residents cheering her on, breaking into a wide smile and waving back, hopping on the balls of her feet.

"All safe now!" Ruby shouted, hoping her young voice had the carry to reach. Satisfied with herself, she wiped her face on her sleeve and giggled. Another job well done!

Grimm had been appearing in unusually high numbers as of late, demanding a Hunter's near constant presence. Ruby had been dispatched to watch over a small collection of towns - three in all; her magic made traveling short distances trivial.

That had been five days ago. Five days with near daily Grimm attacks. Sometimes it was just a few, other times, a dozen or more. Bandits had been through recently and stirred up considerable negativity in their wake, which would explain why there were so many of the beasts.

Or it might, if the people even remotely looked upset. Smiling faces one and all, and what damage had been done was mostly repaired by now. Lingering negativity then, or maybe her killing them was drawing more in. Fine, she'd just beat them all until there were none left!

Ruby's cheeks flushed as her stomach growled audibly, placing a hand over her corset. The Grimm were important and needed to be expelled for the town's to be safe, but no one ever saved the world on an empty stomach.

Taking one last glance to make sure the fields were safe, the brunette smiled and jogged back towards the town walls. With no one else to tell her otherwise, a plate full of sweets would be awaiting her, a dream lunch. She could imagine the look on her dad's face if he caught her indulging like this. She had to laugh.

She'd just killed a whole bunch of Grimm, she deserved this much at least!

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

The seamstress walked around Weiss, inspecting her from every angle. "Is it to your liking, miss?" Even as she asked, her hands roamed over the material, inspecting it for imperfections.

Weiss smiled and looked to her reflection in the mirror. "It's perfect. You've done a splendid job."

The woman, who couldn't be much older than Weiss' own mother, smiled. Her emerald eyes shone excitedly, and as she pulled one of Weiss' arms up from her side, she had to wonder how in the world the artisan had gotten this made so quickly.

A vast improvement over her tunic and faded cloak, Weiss had come to the seamstress with a simple request: craft a new cloak, one that was equal parts comfortable and durable. She had anticipated something simple and potentially even crude. What she got, however, almost made her feel guilty that it would inevitably be torn.

Fabric dyed deep blue, the new cloak hung as far as her calves, loose and flowing. A high collar rose from the shoulders. At the seamstress' behest she turned around, glancing over her shoulder while the back was checked for errors. There would be none, the piece was truly remarkable. Runes woven in golden thread were etched along the inner seam, and a matching trim divided the cloak at her waist.

"I'm impressed, I didn't expect you to finish it so soon," Weiss admitted.

"It wasn't as bad as you might think. We used a coat we already had and simply added to it." The seamstress grabbed Weiss' hand again and raised it, "The most work we put into it were the markings, and the sleeves." Cut just below the elbow, the sleeves were trimmed and connected to leather vambraces.

"The skirt was a bit of work as well. We had to cut cloth and stitch it into the existing piece, and layering it took time, but I think you'll be pleased with the result." Weiss nodded, glancing below and admiring the work done. The skirt was much more breathable than her trousers had been, and the quilted fabric beneath, coupled with the padded vest, afforded her much more protection than her old outfit ever had.

After the chaos of Ludlow, and narrowly escaping Mount Glenn intact, it was high time she bought some better clothing. "It is more than worth the price, thank you. I'm certain these will last me a long time."

"I should hope so! We put quite a lot of effort into making this to your standards," the seamstress couldn't help but boast, adjusting the snowflake brooch at Weiss' breast, holding the cloak closed. "If it should rip or tear, however, feel free to come visit again. We'd be more than happy for your patronage!"

No surprises there. The new outfit had been long overdue, and there was no price on safety. Except there was, and it was nearly three thousand Lien. Had she not been paid more than that, or given a reward for her promotion, she never would have indulged as she had. Material possessions still meant little, but Weiss couldn't deny how good it felt to own new clothing.

After making certain there were no mistakes in her work, the seamstress ushered Weiss over to the counter. Racks of clothing and tables of cloth were laid out the shop over, and if she hadn't so much to do today, she might browse. That her outfit cost so much was a little daunting, but then this was their livelihood. She could go out and hunt, or take up jobs; there were a plethora of options for earning money open to her, but artisans only had one choice: their craft.

Handing over her Lien and thanking the seamstress, Weiss checked her remaining money, counting in her head what she had yet to purchase. Leather and quilted cloth would offer much more protection than her old outfit, though only marginally. A full suit of armor wasn't her style, but she could still use something minor.

A familiar forge greeted her, a tower of black smoke rising from the chimney. The bell chimed as she entered the shop, and immediately her eyes met that of the owner's. He turned his nose up and resumed polishing a gauntlet. Weiss sighed, approaching and smiling slightly.

"I'm here for my armor, if its ready." She hoped it was, because today was the last chance to pick them up. When the owner didn't answer immediately she shifted her weight, the leather of her white, knee-high boots hugging her legs.

"I've also come to apologize," she continued with a sigh, "I was… Mistaken before, and too quick to judge. In trying to solve a problem, I created one myself."

The owner grumbled as he set aside the gauntlet. "We still got your business, and your coin's as good as anyone else's," was his reply. His hard gaze softened slightly and he shook his head. "Perhaps I was pinchin' folks a bit before, though. Brought prices down a touch."

Weiss' eyes drifted towards the goods on display, and indeed they seemed cheaper than before. The difference was minute, but at least the man was making an effort. "Azim! Girl's here for her goods!" shouted the shopkeeper. "Hurry up!"

The Dimuran rushed into the room not a moment later, his arms full. Azim glanced at Weiss cautiously before setting the pieces down before her, wiping soot from his face.

"Finished not an hour ago. You're sure this is okay? Normally adding to armor weakens it." Azim cautioned.

Weiss picked up one of her pauldrons, her fingers glancing over the cool, ice blue metal. "I'm certain. Whatever I get will be an upgrade, and this looks just like what I'd asked for."

"As they should. We know what we're doing here, lass," the owner replied stiffly.

"I meant no offense. I'm just impressed is all. You took my design and improved upon it." Weiss smiled as she tested the joints. Instead of a single plated pauldron, cumbersome and heavy, she'd opted for a more flexible design. A pair of small curved plates were joined together by rivets, and they would be bound to her shoulder and bicep by leather straps. They were layered, allowing for movement while still providing protection.

The pauldron were clearly metal, yet Weiss noted how light they were. "They're almost weightless, how?" She could hold both up, one in each hand, and they hardly felt like anything. The pieces were solid though.

The owner finally broke a smile, standing proud as he took one of the pauldrons. "Trade secret, I'm afraid."

"Not that I think you'd make much use of it," Azim said, smiling slightly. "There are ways you can tease the metal, make it lighter while still retaining its durability… Mostly. Like the boss said though, that's our secret."

Seeing as you're no smith either," he added, "lot of good knowing would do you." She certainly was not. Now, if Pyrrha were present, she might be able to use that, considering her family's trade. Alone however it was as useful as using a spoon to empty the sea.

"The knee guards were made the same way," Azim continued. He lifted one piece to show it off, allowing himself a small smile now. "We had some extra bronze, so I created a trim along the edge. And I made that crest you asked for as well."

"Excellent. Another perfect job, I'd expect no less." The guard was indeed just as weightless, and right where the kneecap rested, a bronze snowflake was crafted, and Weiss had to marvel at the attention to detail. It couldn't be easy making lines that thin and somehow keep them from becoming brittle.

Inadvertently, Weiss had created a motif for herself. A snowflake brooch, matching markings on her cloak, and now her knee guards. She could already hear Nora's taunting comments about finally embracing her inner 'Ice Queen'. _Taunt away, Nora. I think it happens to look lovely._

Necessary though the upgrades might be, Weiss nearly shed a tear as her coinpurse became noticeably lighter. Enough remained that she should be okay for their journey, and her friends would be there too, should she need a little help.

With little else to occupy her time, and having collected her new gear, Weiss started for the Cathedral. Nothing to do but wait to leave now.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

The presence of Hunters in Vale City generally went unnoticed. They came and went so regularly that seeing a Hunter on the streets was as common as a merchant in the markets. People simply didn't pay them any mind, only occasionally greeting Hunters upon their return.

It was unusual, then, when a small crowd formed to see Weiss and her friends off. Hunters rarely worked in groups larger than two, though, so a team of five was sure to draw some attention. Even without knowing the nature of their mission - something Ozpin had labored to keep private, the residents showed up to send them off.

A group this large might be cause for concern, if they weren't leaving the city. As well guarded as the major cities were, however, the people within these walls had little to be concerned about. Notably, Port and Oobleck had come to see them off as well, but neither Ozpin or Goodwitch. Perhaps that might have tipped things off, were two of the most prominent figures present.

Much to Weiss' delight, horses would be available to them. Even on horseback, the trip to Barclay would take a few days, but it would be a swifter journey still.

It might be, if some of them weren't so inept when it came to horses. Weiss had ridden before a handful of times - both in Atlas and in Vale. Pyrrha seemed just as home on horseback as she did on foot, mounting her steed with ease. Ren managed to climb into his saddle after coercing the animal to relax. Nora and Jaune…

"Come on you stupid horse! Stand still!" Nora demanded. It was a wonder the horse didn't simply kick Nora. The redhead was pulling on the horse's reins, attempting to drag it out of the stall to climb onto its back. Jaune wasn't faring any better, ducking as his mount bit at his ear.

"H-Hey, I just want to ride you! Stop that!"

Even as Nora struggled with her steed, she somehow found time to make a quip. "Nice pick up line, Jaune! Bet the horse loves that!"

Pyrrha and Ren both dismounted, moving to help their respective partners. Weiss sighed and looked up at her own mount, a gray mare that towered over her. While nowhere near as fussy as Nora's, or as hostile as Jaune's, she wasn't having much more luck. She'd get one foot in the stirrup only for the horse to move when she tried to climb up.

She'd get a running start then, vault up and climb on in one fell swoop. Moving back a few steps, Weiss narrowed her eyes and ran, landing her foot in the stirrup and pulling herself up with ease. She'd barely begun to swing her leg over when the horse whinnied and kicked, nearly knocking her off.

"Could you not?!" Weiss growled, narrowing her eyes at the horse. It looked back and snorted, as if to challenge her, and she realized there was hay hanging from its mouth.

"Horses don't appreciate being ridden while they eat," said Ren, smiling as he mounted again. Nora looked to be on top of the world now that she was in her saddle, much to her horse's displeasure. "Nora, don't pull on its hair."

"It's so soft though! How come my hair can't be that soft?"

Weiss wasn't sure what was worse. Nora tugging on her horse, or Jaune clinging to his steed's neck, holding on for dear life. "Can we get moving? I'd like to at least make it to the next town before nightfall."

"R-Ready…" Jaune's bravery was inspiring, truly. Rolling her eyes, Weiss knocked her heels into her steed and spurred it forward, taking lead. The others knew of Merlot by now and the nature of their mission, yet none had encountered him. She had been designated as leader of the expedition then, though she'd readily relegate duties to the others.

Ozpin had been steadfast in his decision too. After learning of the events at Ludlow, the scholar had praised her actions and decision making, deeming her fit for this role. She was flattered he thought so, but she wasn't so sure she was deserving. Ludlow had been borne of necessity, a do or die situation. She'd taken charge simply because someone had to, and even then, the bandits had done most of the leading. Was she deserving then? Why not Pyrrha?

There were issues already with their group, issues Weiss should have addressed. They had brought supplies to last a week, with little room for emergency use should anything happen. Medicine had been brought, yet they had opted not to bring a healer with them, meaning injuries could be much more damning. Weiss had reasoned that whatever town they stopped at would have at least one healer present, and bringing one with them only put that person at unnecessary risk. The others had agreed, though now she wasn't so sure of it herself.

 _No. No doubting yourself. They're relying on you, Ozpin is relying on you, Ruby is relying on you. You don't have the luxury to question things._ Weiss shook her head and sat up tall, forcing herself to smile. They would be just fine. It wouldn't be easy, but they would be fine.

"Hey, who's that up ahead?" Nora shouted from the back of the group.

Ren leaned forward and tilted his head. "They, seem to be flagging us down?"

Everything was _not_ fine. How had she forgotten Yang would be joining them? It was good that the Dimuran had strength in droves because she most certainly lacked in discretion. They were scarcely a mile outside of the city, still in view of the guard towers, when they were waved down. Weiss had to try hard not to yell at her and blow their little facade out of the water.

Weiss' mouth twitched as she pulled her horse up alongside Yang, her mouth drawn into a tight smile. Her eyes screamed 'idiot', and she was thankful her back was to her friends. "Yes? Can we help you?" Nice and simple, nothing to suggest they had any prior history.

"Sure can! You're the Hunters heading for Barclay, aren't ya?" She couldn't help but cringe at that. Seriously, she was going to open by playing that card?

Her friends were more confused than wary, and Pyrrha regarded Yang with a careful smile. "Er… No, we're not. We're just traveling, actually." Her emerald eyes met Weiss', silently asking what they should do. Thankfully, Yang had that covered.

"You don't have to play pretend, I know where you guys are headin'. Ozpin called me in to lend a hand, so here I am! Just got back from a mission," the Dimuran deflected before anyone could question her, "Lucky I caught you when I did."

"Ozpin called you? He didn't mention anyone else joining us." Jaune commented.

Yang, not skipping a beat, met Jaune's gaze with a grin and waved a hand dismissively. "Duh, it's a secret mission! And uh… Well, it was kind of last minute, honestly. I wasn't sure I'd be able to make it in time. I was gonna call in and check, actually, until I saw you guys."

"Call in?" Weiss blinked. How would she do that? The Dimuran reached into her coat and produced a scrying stone. _Her_ scrying stone. The Ydran's eyes narrowed accusingly as a hand drifted to her pouch, finding her own mysteriously absent. When had she…?

No random traveler would have a scrying stone. They were prepared by Magi of the Church and solely for them. Having one on person, then, was a good an identifier as any that you were a Hunter. It was a smart move, though Weiss was too busy being annoyed to be impressed.

"Besides, Ozpin mentioned that one of you doesn't have a partner," Yang continued with a glance at Weiss. All eyes were on her. Could they see her bristling? "So I'm here to help. Even out the ranks, ya know? Makes dealing with you-know-who a bit easier."

Nora counted each present Hunter carefully, the gears churning. Weiss wondered if the burned smell was from Yang's magic, or Nora thinking. "Hey, wait a second… There's six of us here now. It'll be all messed up again once we -" Ren's hand covered her mouth quickly.

"Once we get to Barclay, we're meeting another Hunter." Ren lowered his hand and answered Yang's curious gaze with a small smile. "We're not sure who, but we were under the impression we had a sixth waiting for us already. Not that more help won't be welcome."

"Oh? Well hey, that's cool too! I fly solo anyways, so no biggie if I end up working alone." Yang approached the group, beaming as she gestured to herself. "Name's Yin, nice to meetcha! And your names are…?"

A fake name? They'd speak about _that_ later. Everyone went down the line and took turns, and Weiss made her introduction brief. Pyrrha gave her a curious look, wondering why she was so curt, and Weiss waved a hand dismissively in exchange. Introductions aside they could get moving again, though there was one slight issue.

"So… Who am I riding with?"

Jaune immediately ruled himself out. "I'm wearing armor, and my horse isn't that big as it is. I don't want to overwork her."

"I wouldn't mind sharing with you," Pyrrha said, "But I'm afraid I'm in a similar position."

Ren shrugged his shoulders, letting the gesture speak for itself, and Nora crept forward and pat the back of her saddle. Yang's eyes met Weiss' and for a moment she considered riding with the Ydran. "Hm… Nora, right? Move over, I'm hopping on!"

Oh thank gods.

The horse whinnied in protest as Yang clambered onto its back. Hooves clattering against the road in protest, Weiss watched as Yang soothed the beast, surprising her and Nora both.

"Woah… You're like a horse whisperer!" Nora observed, eyes shining.

Yang snickered. "Nah, just not the first time I've ridden one, ya know? Just need to keep them happy and they'll take you wherever you wanna go!" Lilac eyes searched the faces of her companions, a brow arching in question. "We're going to Barclay, right?"

"Not directly. It's a few days ride from the city, and that's if we move swiftly." Ren shook his head and withdrew a map from his saddlebag, gesturing to it.

"There's a town a dozen or so miles due south. We'll be heading there first," Pyrrha spoke, spurring her horse forward, "And continue the journey tomorrow."

Weiss gently ushered her horse along as well, clinging to the reins so tight that her knuckles went white. "It's much too long a journey to make in one day, or two. Even if we're in a hurry, we'll be useless if we arrive in Barclay, half asleep and exhausted."

"At any rate," she continued on, "Let's focus on reaching our first stop. Word should have been sent of our arrival, so we need only to show up and, with luck, we'll have rooms prepared."

Jaune smiled and pulled his reins to his chest. "I hope so, sleeping outside sucks so bad. Last time we had to I woke up with a snake in my trousers!"

"Jaune, I think that's just your -"

"Nora." Ren quickly cut his partner off, cheeks a slight pink. Yang snorted and laughed, with Pyrrha and Nora joining in. Weiss had to fight back her own smile, watching as Jaune's face turned to match his partner's hair in color.

Weiss had thought bringing Yang along would be a disaster. Seeing the Dimuran and Nora chatting animatedly among themselves, and even involving the others, it was evident she had been mistaken. At least Yang was sociable, and maybe some good conversation would keep their minds off of the task at hand.

"So why did she get the new clothes? Any idea?" Yang asked, loud enough to reach Weiss' ears.

"Don't know, maybe there's some boy she's trying to impress!" Nora snickered, throwing a glance at Jaune knowingly. "Look out, Jauney, looks like the Ice Queen is coming for you!"

Pyrrha stiffened in her seat and Weiss groaned. "Don't be ridiculous! Besides, I'm positive that Jaune is already spoken for."

"Eh? I am?!" Jaune asked. He looked around at the group baffled and smiled. "Who likes me? Do you know? Tell me!"

It was Pyrrha's turn to groan, and Weiss scoffed. "It will dawn on you eventually Jaune," she then added under her breath, "Or winter might, whichever comes first…"

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

The town of Vindemia was larger than most. Just off the main road, tall brick and stone walls greeted the group, with no less than four guards stationed along the outer wall. Regular traffic moved in and out of the town, and as Weiss and company passed through the gates, they were greeted with a surprising sight.

While nowhere near as busy as bustling as those in Vale City, the markets here were plentiful. Stalls lined the main road and seemed to sell all manner of products, from food to clothes, weapons and miscellaneous goods. How had she never visited this place before?

"Vindemia is known for its winery, which boasts some of the finest wine to be found in the kingdom," Pyrrha narrated. "Because of it, this is one of the wealthiest townships in all of Vale."

"Huh… Sure seem to know a lot about this place," Yang observed with a smirk, "Come drinking here often?"

Pyrrha's face flushed and she shook her head, flustered. "No, that's not it at all! I was here once before for a mission with Jaune, and the locals were adamant about giving us a history lesson."

"Founded by the benevolent Richard Vindemia, for which the town is named," Jaune recited dryly, "The winery is the crowned jewel, and still owned by the Vindemia family to this day. Without his generosity, our fair town wouldn't be even a shell of its current glory."

The Dimuran snorted. "Sheesh, you recite that much?"

Jaune rolled his eyes and gestured to the crowd around them. "These people reminded us every five seconds. I swear I still hear it in my dreams…"

"Well… Perhaps it's not all bad. Do you imagine we could gain an audience with Mister Vindemia?" suggested Weiss. "We needn't reveal the nature of our mission, but if he's noticed anything unusual then we should ask. It could help us track Merlot."

"It shouldn't be too difficult. So long as we identify ourselves as Hunters, that should be good enough." Ren glanced around and took in the crowd. "Though I'm not sure how welcoming he might be of guests."

"Can't know if we don't try! I say let's march up to his house, knock on the door and say… Hey, let us in!"

Nora's plan was foolproof as always. "Why don't we… Introduce ourselves first? I don't imagine he'd appreciate us marching right up to his house." Pyrrha smiled. "A… Good fallback plan though, Nora."

"Please, don't humor her Pyrrha," Weiss bemoaned, "Otherwise she'll get on a tangent."

First things first, they needed to find somewhere to stable their horses. No stables were outside the walls, which was odd, and the two they passed immediately within were full. Leaving the markets behind, it wasn't until they began to pass through homes that they finally found a stable with space.

It was nothing to write home about. Not a stable in even the loosest sense of the word, this was more of a roof with some makeshift walls and little else. They might have passed it by entirely if not for the sign, crudely painted with the word "Stable" printed on it.

"Er… Do we stop here?" Pyrrha sounded just as uncertain as the rest of them.

"It's either that or we hope to find something further along." Ren shook his head and glanced down the road. "I wouldn't hold your breath, though."

Which meant they would be leaving their horses here. Weiss slid off her mount and approached the building, peering inside and finding it empty. The house attached to it, however, had a handful of people around it. Putting on a friendly smile, she approached them next.

"Excuse me? Is… There space available in your stable?" A thin, wiry man in naught but trousers lifted his head, and Weiss tried not to grimace at the discolored teeth he flashed.

"Sure is, little girl! You kids lookin' for a place for yer faithful steeds?" Little girl? She was not that little! Shorter than those around her, perhaps, but not little.

Weiss swallowed her pride and nodded. "We are, and if you have space for all of them, we'd be happy to take it."

The man cackled, or coughed, the noise sounded just as dreadful, and came out to the road. He looked over the horses carefully, and Weiss noticed his eyes lingering quite a bit longer on those which carried women. "Hm… Sure, we got feed an' space for the whole lotta them. How long you stayin'?"

"Just for tonight, so a day. We can pay upfront, or we can pay when we retrieve them." Weiss retrieved her Lien and showed it, not wanting the man to think they might try and pull one over. "Whatever arrangement works best for you, sir."

"Makes no difference to me! Each horse is gonna be a hundred Lien, and the fodder's fifty each. Now, if my math's right, I reckon that outta come out to…" The man trailed off and began counting on his fingers. A long moment passed and Weiss shifted impatiently; it wasn't that difficult!

"Six hundred Lien!" the man beamed.

That was… Wrong. Did they correct him? He was cheating himself out of money otherwise. Weiss looked back at her group and no one batted an eye. "That's… We can pay more, we do have more than that," she offered.

"No no, I ain't about to cheat some kids! Six hundred will do just nicely!"

Well, far be it from them to spend money where they didn't need to. With Lien portioned out from everyone's pouch they easily came up with the sum, and the man grinned, near toothless, as he pocketed his profits. "They'll be fed and set up for the night! You kids come an' collect 'em whenever you're ready!"

"Thank you, sir," Jaune said weakly, going green around the cheeks when the man clasped his hand. Even through his glove Weiss was sure he could feel the grime.

"Always happy to help! Now you kids run along, and don't be strangers! Welcome to Vindemia!"

Taking that as their window to leave, everyone bid the man farewell and hurried down the road. Nora glanced back and finally let out a gag, and Ren gently reprimanded her. "He was… Nice…" Pyrrha remarked carefully.

"HWe is in desperate need of a shower," Weiss grumbled, waving the air in front of her face. Gods, she could still smell him from here. Behind her, Yang snorted and pat her back.

"Wasn't that bad! Then again, I wasn't getting anywhere near him," the Dimuran chuckled, "Could smell him just fine from where I was."

"I really hope the Vindemia house smells nicer than it…" Jaune muttered. His face then scrunched up as he realized it would probably reek of grapes. "I hate grapes…"

Nora giggled and threw an arm around Jaune's shoulders. Despite their height difference she easily pulled him down. "Aw, but grapes are delicious! And wine is like juice, only you can get drunk! Which makes it better!"

"We're technically working, Nora. No drinking." Ren smiled when Nora began to mope, shaking his head. "Do we know where the residence is?"

Not exactly, though they had their answer soon enough. The vineyards were just further down the road, and beyond them, high atop the hill, stood a home that dwarfed those before it. Opulence was an understatement, the house resembled more a castle than an actual home.

"Well… I think I know where Mister Vindemia lives."

"Is it behind the big house on the hill?" Yang snickered.

"No, I think it's the house on the hill!" Nora pointed out, a hand over her eyes as she marveled at the home.

Ever the patient one, Ren smiled and pat his partner's back. "It was a joke, Nora."

"Oooooooh."

* * *

 **Little bit of Ruby, bit of Yang lying, and wine. What more could you ask for!**

 **Oh, I know, worldbuilding! Fret not, this book has that in droves. Or maybe half a drove. Is 'drove' metric? What's half of one?**

 **I digress, time to start a new journey with our ensemble of 'experts'. Next entry at some point!**


	21. Book 2 - Chapter 2

**Edited this chapter to ask for reviews. Spiel down below!**

 **Onto the vineyard! Despite growing up quite close to one, I had to do a bit of reading to understand the intricacies of one. And after all that research, I scrapped most of the details, deciding it was a bit too dry to go into. Ah well, the more you know!**

 **Also, long chapter is long. And I'm not even going to get into how late I was up finalizing it. Though I did have to do plenty of edits after the fact, if that's any indication.**

 **Going to ask, because I'm hoping, as always, to improve each time I write. If you feel so obliged, a review is much appreciated! Critique, praise, observations, whatever you think might be helpful, I'm happy to read it. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was always easy to figure out where nobility lived. Simply look for the house larger than any one person might need and you had your man. Between the estate itself and the vineyard, Weiss ventured a guess that several acres lay before them. Large, though as she was reluctant to admit, smaller still than what her family owned.

A massive wrought iron fence enclosed the entire property, likely meant to keep the 'common rabble', as her father would call them, out. Stationed at the gates were a pair of guards, strikingly donning the town's colors and crest, a wine red - who would have guessed, with golden trim and a chalice as its symbol. It was only natural when the Vindemia family all but created the town.

Vindemia, the family, the town, and the winery. It was beyond ostentatious how this family slapped their name on everything they touched. Had everyone in town changed their name to fit?

The guards were off-put when they approached, and that had much to do with Nora's excitable bouncing. Ren caught the back of her shirt when she tried to make for the gates, dragging her back to his side carefully.

"Er… She alright?" one of the guards questioned, scratching at his salt-and-pepper beard. "Lass looks a bit... Mad."

"She loves Vindemia wine," Ren deflected with a smile. Or rather, Nora simply loved to drink. One of the many things on her list of overindulgences.

"Does she now? Well, we're flattered, but we can't just let anyone inside, I'm afraid. This isn't some tourist spot."

Pyrrha smiled carefully as she stepped to the front of the group. Rather, Jaune urged her to the front, as only they had been here before. "If… It's not imposing too much, we'd like to speak to Mister Vindemia. We're Hunters from Vale City, and there are matters which might demand his attention."

The guards regarded Pyrrha and Jaune thoughtfully. "We haven't heard anything about Hunters coming," the younger of the pair spoke, "Though… Don't I recognize you kids? You helped clear out some bandits, didn't ya?"

"Yes sir, that was us! Me and Pyrrha," Jaune answered quickly. He stepped forward and offered his hand in greeting. "Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

Towards the back of the group Weiss smacked her forehead, and Yang snorted in amusement. The guards exchanged a look and did their best to hide smiles. "Do they now…?"

"Th-they will!"

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos," his partner chimed in, stepping forward and smiling. The guards answered her with much more rapt attention than they had Jaune. "Mister Vindemia may know our names from before. If you would be kind enough to send word, tell him we only seek to speak with him."

"And get a place to sleep!" Nora shouted.

Pyrrha smiled nervously and shifted her weight. "And… If you know of anywhere we could spend the evening, that would be lovely too."

"For all six of you?" The group nodded in unison and the older guard shrugged. "I'll talk to him, see what I can do. No promises though. Not exactly a small group you've shown up with."

Weiss scoffed quietly, folding her arms and watching as the guard made his way up the long path. _As if our generous benefactor wants for space. He could house half this town in that home._ She shook her head and took a careful breath; it wouldn't help matters if she spoke to the man like that.

The guard returned a few minutes later, his smile boding well. "Sir Vindemia has agreed to see you kids. He's in the middle of a meeting, however, so you may need to wait. If you'll just follow her inside."

Her? Weiss hadn't even noticed the pair of ears sticking out from behind the guard. When he stepped aside she smiled carefully at the young woman behind him. Ears like a rabbit and brown, flowing hair that extended well past her shoulders. Timid as the animal she resembled, it was saddening to see her so meek.

"Velvet here will show you around, and keep you occupied until our master is ready for you," the elder guard continued, "Won't you, girl?"

Velvet nodded in silence, refusing to meet the gaze of anyone else. She turned and gestured along the path, signaling for the rest to follow. As the gates were drawn back, Velvet stepped off the path to make room for the group.

"Velvet, you make sure they're taken care of now, you hear?" The younger guard looked much sterner suddenly, an expression more befitting his partner. "No more screwing up."

Again, Velvet only answered in a nod, nervously gesturing before leading the way. The walk to the residence itself was long, and with no efforts to speak from their guide, the group was left to chat among themselves.

Weiss took no part in any of the conversations. She was too busy silently fuming over what she saw in the vineyards. Murans were present to be sure, but not laboring like the rest. Those tending to the vines, picking grapes, carrying barrels, each and every one of them were another race. A 'second class' race. If a market could tank as swiftly as her opinion of the Vindemias did, there would be panic.

"Never seen anyone like her before," Jaune observed, his eyes on Velvet's ears. "What is she…?"

"A person." Weiss bit back, drawing an apologetic look from the blonde. "Sorry… She's a Kanin."

"Kanin are pretty isolated, and there isn't many of 'em," Yang added on, "Pretty private people. Kinda surprised there's one so far out here."

"Perhaps she needs the work?" Ren suggested. "Depending on where she's from, this might be her only option."

Options would be limited then, if it meant traveling so far. Weiss only knew of a single Kanin tribe, and they lived far, far to the south, nearly on the border with Vacuo. It would be quite the ways to travel just for work.

"I can hear you, you know…"

It was almost impossible to hear Violet's voice, soft as it was. She glanced back at the group briefly, more embarrassed than anything, before looking ahead once again.

"Oh, we're sorry! We were just… Why do you work here?" Pyrrha asked, smiling good naturedly as she tried to salvage things. "We understand if its private, we're just curious, that's all."

Velvet shook her head and nervously pulled at a lock of hair. "My family needs the money…" They strained to hear her speak, and just like that she had gone silent once more.

Pyrrha smiled warmly, and Weiss had to give her credit for making Velvet relax, if only slightly. "Oh… Well, it's very admirable that you're here, working for them. I'm certain that they appreciate all you're doing."

"Uh… Y-Yeah. You must be a long way from home." Jaune cringed when Velvet seemed saddened, redoubling his efforts and stammering. "B-But maybe you can go back and see them soon! I bet they'd love to!"

Velvet shook her head somberly, a sad smile played upon her lips. "Not during growing season. Mister Vindemia wants everyone present, it's our busiest time of year."

That was just disappointing. Obviously, it wouldn't be practical for some of these workers to return home in the evening, not if they lived far off and away. Did Vindemia at least take care of his staff? Looking around, Weiss noticed many them all wearing the same outfit. Simple gray tunics and slacks; at least their employer had the decency to supply hats to keep the sun's rays from bearing down on them.

Velvet's outfit was nicer, if only marginally so. Her top was red and gold, matching the Vindemia's color scheme, and sporting the crest on either shoulder. Her top was made of some light material, silk, Weiss guessed, and the sleeves hung loosely off her arms. It was nice for a servant, though it was clear that not every one of the staff was treated the same.

Even the wealthiest needed to curb costs somewhere, and evidently Vindemia had found that providing the bare basics in clothing was fitting.

Velvet stopped as a group carrying barrels crossed their paths, and Nora nearly ran into her back, not paying attention. She waited patiently, glancing up only when one of the men stopped. He was large, bigger than any of them, and a pair of horns sprouted from his forehead.

"What's this then? Vin entertainin' more guests, is he?"

"C-Cornell, you know he doesn't l-like us calling him that," Velvet stammered, uneasy.

The man, Cornell, snorted and shifted the barrel on his shoulder. It sloshed about heavily. "What, he gonna hear me? It's a slight nicer than 'fat bastard', don't you think?"

Yang chortled with laughter, covering her mouth when Weiss glared. Velvet looked deathly pale and frantically gestured. "Cornell! If he hears you, he'll fire you!"

"Best thing to happen to me yet…" His eyes flickered to the group, ignoring another nervous warning from Velvet. He raised an eyebrow at one of them before smirking. "Well, I'd best be goin' before Kemp reams me for lollygagging. Try not screwing up again," he laughed, patting the girl's head before continuing along, "Otherwise your head might be on the chopping block!"

Weiss watched the man wander off before glancing at Velvet curiously. "He's the second one to say that… Are you…" What was a tactful way of asking this? A klutz? Incompetent? "New to this?"

"N-No, I'm not! I've been here three summers, miss!" Velvet stammered quickly. Reminiscent of a certain hyperactive girl, the Kanin pressed her fingers together nervously and shifted her weight between her feet.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Velvet, we won't bite." Pyrrha tried to assuage the girl's concerns, and Velvet did manage a small smile.

"It's n-not you I'm worried about, miss…"

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

What did you do when you had nothing but time and money? But anything and everything, apparently. The Vindemia residence was the picture of extravagance. The citizens could refer to this place as a manor all they wanted, though it did it injustice. A mansion was far more apt, or even a renovated castle.

Just into the entryway, and Weiss could already surmise just how wealthy the Vindemia family was. Paintings and lavish goods lined the walls, likely for no purpose other than to show off their affluence.

The staff within was invariably taken better care off than those working the vineyard. Others matched Velvet in clothing, and in demeanor. Either everyone this place employed was shy, or they refused to meet the gaze of their guests. Was that out of deference, or something else? A sour taste filled Weiss' mouth as she watched a pair of woman glance their way, only to immediately turn and leave.

They were nervous. About what she couldn't say, but they were most certainly nervous. "Mister Vindemia won't be able to see you for another hour," their meek escort explained. "U-Until then, could we get you some refreshments?"

"That would be wonderful," Pyrrha answered with a smile, "Thank you, Velvet."

"O-Oh, um… Yeah. Right this way, please."

The rooms were as many as they were varied. Walking through the halls reminded Weiss of her own home, and how she detested it so. Her eyes flickered to a single room, a showroom for art, and she shook her head in disgust.

"Something wrong…?" Jaune asked.

Weiss sighed. "All this space, all these rooms… They're used for nothing but holding pointless goods. I never understood the reason for it all."

"Isn't your home like this though? I thought the Schnee family was super rich too."

"We are. We've made a fortune with our services as Hunters, and my father is something of an entrepreneur. Our endeavors have earned us quite a lot of fortune," Weiss explained, but then Jaune knew that. Everyone who knew the 'Schnee' name knew what they were famous for. Or in some circles, infamous for.

"It's part of why I left," she added with finality, making it evident she had no desire to discuss things further. Home was unpleasant, and a constant reminder of the problems that existed within her family.

A tea room would double as a waiting room, and Velvet bid them farewell once they had sat, promising someone else would be along shortly. The decor was unusual, and Pyrrha was quick to point out it was Mistralian in nature. In place of chairs were embroidered cushions surrounding a low table.

For fun, Pyrrha explained the correct method of sitting. The women of the group sat with their legs tucked at their sides, and the men, legs crossed. Jaune and Ren settled in easily enough. Nora found herself shifting constantly, and Yang gave up quickly, opting instead to sit like the men.

The door opened, and a Meera walked in. A butler if Weiss had ever seen one, dressed in the atypical black suit that befit one of their station. He placed a hand upon his chest and bowed, greeting them with formality. "Apologies for the wait. My name is Cassius, and I will be at your beck and call for your time here. If there is anything you require, you need only ask."

"How's about some drinks then, Cass?" Yang grinned, "I'll take a strawberry sunrise, with a little umbrella, if you've got it! And make it a big one, I want to sleep good tonight!"

"Tea would be wonderful, sir." Pyrrha voiced politely, and Ren and Jaune mirrored her request.

Nora leaned towards the butler, finally tearing her eyes from the feline ears atop his head. "Can I try some of the wine?" she asked, eyes shining.

"Apologies, but the wine isn't generally served on request. Sir Vindemia is quite insistent it be reserved for certain occasions."

Nora sulked, muttering that she'd just take tea as well then. "I don't suppose you have coffee here, do you?" Weiss smiled hopefully.

"Preference in blend, miss? We import from each of the kingdoms, and have a variety at our disposal. If you could tell me what you prefer, I can fetch it for you."

"No preference, thank you. I will leave it up to your discretion, sir."

"Very good. I will return shortly with beverages and hors d'oeuvre." Cassius bowed again before leaving the room, and a very confused looking Nora and Yang.

"Hoarders? What's he bringing hoarders for?" Nora asked.

Weiss cracked a smile while Pyrrha politely stifled a laugh beside her. "Not 'hoarders', Nora. Hors d'oeuvre is just another way of saying appetizer. It's more…" she paused for the word, "Upper-class, I suppose."

"Usually served before a meal, though. Does this mean we're getting dinner as well?" Pyrrha questioned through a laugh.

"I hope so! Gonna need something to wash down my drink, after all," Yang beamed.

"Is drinking wise? We do have a mission to do still." Ren raised a fair point. They did still need to question Vindemia about any potential leads. The man had to know what happened in his town, or even if he personally did not, he could send them to someone privier.

"I won't tell you to get rid of that silly pink streak in your hair," Yang retorted with a smirk, "And you don't lecture me on having a drink. Cool? Cool."

Ren conceded with a simple shrug, though Nora took more offense than he did. "Hey, I like the streak!" she shot back, throwing an arm around Ren's shoulder and pulling him into a one-armed hug. He sputtered, patting her hand, his neck finding itself in the vice like grip. Nora realized and let go, smiling apologetically. "Woops, sorry Ren!"

Cassius returned with a tray of drinks, and a small group of servants with him. He set out the drinks and trays were laid out as well, sporting all manner of foodstuffs. Nora and Yang dug in immediately, equal parts famished, and the rest swiftly followed suit.

"I wish to extend our master's apologies. He is finishing his business post haste, though he will still be some time." Cassius spoke to the group, the ghost of a smile registering as he watched everyone indulge themselves. "Though… I suspect you do not mind waiting."

Weiss' cheeks flushed and she wiped her mouth carefully. "Thank you for the hospitality, though this wasn't necessary. It feels… Well honestly, a bit much."

"The master is no stranger to indulging," the butler said with a sigh, "And he wishes to present this as thanks, to one… Miss Nikos and Mister Arc, I believe. For your service to our humble town before."

Humble wasn't the word for it, not when your income meant you could buy an entire smaller settlement on a whim if you so wished. "Heh, uh… You know, just doing our jobs!" Jaune did his best not to get food everywhere, speaking with a mouthful.

"Quite. At any rate, our master will be with you as soon as time permits. Enjoy your food, and please, should anything else arise, you only need to call. I will be just down the corridor." Cassius turned and clapped, and like clockwork, the maids gathered the trays and what few dishes had already been cleared, hurrying out of the room.

The butler followed them out, and once again they were left to their own devices. Just as well, because everyone, Weiss included, had filled themselves with as much food as they could fit. They numbered only six, yet the food prepared could have fed twice as many. With Nora and Yang's appetites, however, you'd almost assume they had more people.

Everyone was borderline comatose, stuffed with food, when there was a knock at the door. Cassius presented himself, as did Velvet, both entering and stepping to the side of the door. They took a deep bow, and Cassius spoke. "Presenting the honorable Sir Lionel Vindemia."

"Now now, Cassius, simply Lionel will do just fine!" A large voice boomed, accompanied by an equally large man. His face, rosy and full, was split by a wide smile as he entered the room. "Apologies, children, but I am a busy man! I trust the food helped tide you over, hm?"

Nora groaned in approval, a hand on her stomach as she gave a thumbs up. Weiss hissed and kicked her friend's leg under the table, confused when Lionel laughed. "Splendid! Splendid! Nothing but the best for our nations fair Hunters! You children are wondrous, truly!"

"Heh, just uh… Trying to help." Jaune laughed awkwardly as the bear of a man did, and the rest joined in.

Lionel spread his trunk-like arms wide, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Come, come, let us dine! That was but a preview of the fine foods we have here!" There was a unanimous groan, this time of reluctance. Clearly the head of the winery had little issue putting away food, given his girth, but they couldn't say the same of themselves.

"What is it? Do you not wish to join me for supper? I'm having my chefs prepare a veritable feast! Lamb, shellfish, vegetables fresh from our gardens, and all manner of baked goods! Come, come, let us dine together and talk. I understand we have matters of import to discuss?"

"We do, and we would be most happy to join you," Weiss answered diplomatically. That was a lie. If she even saw another plate of food she just might lose it, though they shouldn't be rude and refuse. Besides, it sounded like the food was already being prepared.

"Fantastic! Superb! Marvelous! Cassius, go and inform the kitchen that we'll be by shortly, won't you?" The butler bowed, leaving the room swiftly thereafter. Why couldn't they follow him? Weiss was already over everything that Lionel was about. The man's purple shirt threatened to burst, the buttons pressed hard against his distended stomach. His beard, long yet trimmed, hung to his chest, speckled with hints of gray.

"And you, my dear," the portly man reached out and placed his hand on Velvet's back. "See to it that they have rooms prepared. One for each, I believe we have the space, don't we?"

"W-We do sir…" Velvet stammered. Her face went bright red as his hand moved south, stiffening and shaking. "I'll get that r-ready now…"

Weiss regarded the noble with barely concealed contempt, watching as Velvet hurried out of the room. That the man laughed unabashedly at his deplorable actions was even worse. _Do not berate him. You can't afford to be upsetting nobility. No matter how disgusting they may be._

"Had I known we'd have such beauties joining us tonight, I'd have worn my good shirt!" Lionel guffawed. Either he was drunk, or his face was red purely from exertion. Considering his size, Weiss wagered it was the latter. "I wish my help were half as fetching as you girls!"

Pyrrha smiled uncomfortably at Weiss before rubbing her arm. "Er… Thank you, sir. Though your staff are beautiful as well. Miss Velvet is quite pretty, I think."

"Bah. For an animal, I suppose she is. At the very least she has an ass like any other!" This time no one made any efforts at laughing politely, even as their host bellowed. Looks of disgust all around, and Weiss found herself wanting to just leave and find themselves an inn instead.

She wanted to, but the noble could have some information for them. What little they've seen of the man thus far hardly inspired confidence, but looks could be deceiving.

Lionel may be their host, and as such should be treated with respect. As they sat around the dining table however Weiss found it increasingly difficult to remain silent. It did not go unnoticed that Yang was given the seat to his left, and Pyrrha, his right. Weiss might almost be insulted if the man wasn't so repulsive.

Food was served, and it might have been appetizing had they not just filled their stomachs mere moments ago. The food was laid out carefully, with a large roast acting as a centerpiece. Draped across the tabletop was a red cloth, and to no one's surprise, it too bore the familiar Vindemia insignia. The silverware was polished to perfection, and Weiss could see her reflection in the spoon as she inspected it.

With such a variety of foods on display it was honestly disappointing they couldn't partake. Trying to be polite they filled their plates, even if they weren't certain what everything was. "Please, take all you want! Johannes has prepared a feast for us, and a feast we shall have!" The gregarious nature of his voice was almost disarming. Almost. He was still a lecherous pig.

One of the chefs stepped forward, the lone cook present whose top was white. The head of the kitchen then. "We have prepared a range of dishes, to best serve your palates," Johannes explained, his smile reaching his eyes as he gestured to the many dishes, "Fish fresh from the seas, cattle, tempered and tenderized to perfection, vegetables sauteed in the finest oil, and much more. Please, eat to your fill."

At least someone here had the decency to greet them like a normal person. With half the eagerness, and much less still the speed, they joined Lionel in dining. The food was good, Weiss would credit them, though it was painfully obvious mere minutes in that none of them had the room for it.

"Is something to your disliking, miss? Perhaps another dish?"

Weiss glanced over her shoulder, surprised to see Johannes looming over her. She smiled politely and shook her head. "It's wonderful, honest. We were just given food prior to dinner, and I'm afraid we filled ourselves on that. Everything was divine, we simply don't have room for it."

"Ah… I was wondering where all of that food might be going," Johannes mused. He chuckled and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I apologize for Sir Vindemia. I know he can seem a bit much, but he truly does take excellent care of us and the town. The residents here love him for a reason."

A comment about being a perverted sleeze threatened to escape, but Weiss wisely bit her tongue. Beside her, she caught Ren's gaze, and he must have noticed the comment, for he shook his head slowly and resumed eating.

"The town is certainly a sight to behold. It seems like it's done quite well," Weiss observed, totally foregoing her meal now.

Johannes nodded and glanced at Lionel, and Weiss' eyes followed suit. He was at it again, his hand on Velvet's hip, pulling the poor girl to his side and laughing boisterously. She heard the chef sigh beside her. "Despite our lord's… Tendencies, yes, the town is quite well off thanks to him and his family."

"He isn't a bad man," the chef continued. Seeing Weiss' look of skepticism he smiled exasperatedly, sighing to himself. "He has habits that many of us don't particularly condone, and… His views are antiquated in many respects. But he takes care of all those who work here, and even families, should they need it. Many nobles are content to sit on their wealth, but Sir Vindemia shares it. True wealth is sharing one's prosperity with those around you."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, thoroughly impressed by the chef. "Thellaros Malion. You don't seem the sort to partake in history." Realizing the insulting insinuation, she hastily added. "Not that I doubt you read, that's just a very particular piece."

Johannes chuckled good naturedly. "When one has an extensive a library as Sir Vindemia does, you would be a fool not to at least browse his collection. Sadly, he rarely visits himself, but it's a favorite for many of us… In part because of that reason."

Was that so? Perhaps she would have to visit the library later, time permitting. "If you'll excuse me, miss, I must get back to my labors. Have a pleasant evening."

"You as well, Johannes." Go figure, the most pleasant conversation she'd had with one of the residents since arriving was with a chef. Then again, she did rather like her own kitchen staff back home, and not simply because they could bake the sweets she so adored.

Lionel removed his hold on Velvet, oblivious as she skirt away to the walls in retreat. "So! I am told you have questions for me. Well then, out with it! Lest we partake in too much drink and forget ourselves, ah ha!"

Finally. Most eyes were on Weiss, and Ren cleared his throat, indicating she was to speak for them. "We do sir. We wanted to know if there has been anything unusual as of late. Heightened Grimm spawns, or potential White Fang incursions."

"White Fang? Fah! Bunch of cowards and beasts, hiding behind their claims of piece with a dagger at their backs! No, I haven't seen hide nor hair of them, I'm afraid. We did have reports of suspicious people in the area a few weeks back, though the town guard could find nothing when they searched."

The White Fang wasn't their concern, though it was worth asking. If they had traveled to Ludlow then there was a chance they had passed by Vindemia as well. "I see, that's fortunate then," Weiss noted, "And the Grimm? Anything unusual?"

Lionel nodded, or perhaps his head simply lolled, a half empty flagon in his sausage like fingers. "Aye, there's been a bit more than usual. Nothing my lads can't handle, ho ho! Hunters are fine and well, but we train ours to be the best of the best! No harm shall befall our beloved town while I am here!"

Aside from being the financial center, Weiss suspected Lionel never actually _did_ much of anything. Just looking at how the man had struggled walking here told her the mere act of getting up in the morning must make him labor for breath.

"Has there been anything coinciding with the Grimm? Any attacks? Any particularly negative events? Any…" Weiss paused, wondering if it was wise to ask about Merlot by name. Glancing at the few staff still within the room, she decided against it. "Any unsavory characters?"

"Weiss, was it? Vindemia welcomes all kinds! One man's coin is just as good as another's!" Lionel guffawed, slamming his flagon down on the table and spilling mead onto the cloth. "Sometimes a rough looking fellow might get in, but the guard handles ruffians and thugs swiftly. If anyone was unsavory as you say, they'd have been dealt with. And certainly nothing to cause such a stir that Grimm might appear."

Along the wall, Velvet shifted nervously, and appeared to wish to speak. Pyrrha smiled at her patiently and raised a hand, hailing her attention. "Have you noticed anything, Velvet?"

The Kanin shook her head uneasily, eyes flickering between their group and the floor. "N-No… But I heard news recently. Ludlow was attacked by bandits, and Grimm appeared. I don't know if that has anything to do with it, but… Talk around town is it might."

Just bandits? Was that what Velvet had heard, or was that the official story that the Church had put forth? There was a possibility for that to be the cause, though with so many miles between them and the fort, it was highly unlikely.

"Fah, what have I told you about spreading rumors, girl!" Lionel spat, wiping away the spittle that flecked his beard. "Rumors incite panic, and panic draws Grimm. If you don't know what you're talking about, don't talk at all."

Velvet uttered a faint apology and pressed back against the wall, hands pulled to her chest. Weiss clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. It wasn't worth berating the man. Besides, he was likely too drunk to remember any of this anyways.

"Anyway, what's this about? You kids think Vindemia may be at risk?" The boisterous man was deathly serious now, though the hiccup that escaped shattered his attempt at appearing stern.

"Not Vindemia exactly, no. We're simply following leads that Grimm have been appearing in greater numbers," Ren explained carefully, "And we're investigating the cause. Thus far, we've not found anything, unfortunately."

"That right…? That why there's so many of you? Never heard of hunters working in groups of three, never mind six."

"Since we don't know the nature of the Grimm's spawning," Pyrrha said, "The Church saw fit to assemble a team. Depending on how many there are, it may be too much for just a pair to handle."

"Pfff, yeah, even if I could take a hundred Grimm, easy," Nora scoffed.

Yang grinned and leaned towards the redhead, and coincidentally, away from Lionel. "That right? Maybe if we find some we'll have to see who can kill more."

"You're on, sister!"

The conversation had amounted to about as much as Weiss had expected, which was to say nothing. Even with the knowledge that Grimm had appeared more frequently, none of them had expected anyone here to know the reason why. Still, it would have been a mistake not to at least check, and now they had a proper place to lay their heads for the evening.

The meal wound to a close, and the room was now lit purely by candles and the chandelier, the sun having long since set. More food was left than Weiss liked to see, but she was pleased to hear that the staff could dine on what remained, meaning it wouldn't go to waste.

"Well, I think that concludes an absolutely scrumptious supper! I will have rooms prepared for you all immediately, and you'll be shown to your quarters post haste. Please, while you're here for the evening, enjoy whatever pleasures my estate has to offer, I insist!"

It was a generous offer to be sure, though everyone was well aware of the hidden meaning behind Lionel's words. That he summoned Velvet back to his side only further alluded to it. "Ah… If you'll excuse me, bed awaits. There is much to do tomorrow, and nothing prepares a man for bed like a good meal. Have a wonderful evening, everyone!"

The chair groaned in protest as Lionel lifted himself up, and with a toothy grin he ushered Velvet along, following her out of the dining hall. His eyes never left her back as they walked, and the remaining servants, all looking as shameful as their master should, began to hastily clear the table.

Weiss and her friends moved into the hallway to make way for the staff. Their rooms would be ready soon, she hoped, and a good night's rest would make tomorrow's leg of the journey that much easier.

"Man… I thought that dinner was never gonna end," Yang grumbled, waving the air in front of her. "His breath reeked like wine, and I couldn't tell what I was smelling more of: the wine, or his sweaty ass."

Weiss tried not to gag, and Jaune did, turning slightly green in the face. "W-Well… Let's just be fortunate that our host is so… Hospitable," Pyrrha said weakly, clearly straining to keep things positive, "We have a roof over our heads tonight, which is more than we may be able to say tomorrow."

Nora raised her arms over her head in a stretch, popping her joints audibly. "I'm ready to hit the hay! Come on Renny, let's go!"

"But Nora, we don't even know where…" Ren stumbled as his hand was pulled, following after his partner haplessly. He threw a glance back over his shoulder and waved, disappearing down the corridor shortly thereafter.

"Bed sounds pretty awesome right now actually. Riding that horse all day killed my back." Yang leaned and rubbed at her back, groaning as a knot undid itself. "I'll catch you guys later, 'kay? I'm gonna go crash."

They still didn't know where they were sleeping, but that didn't appear to be stopping anyone. "I assume you two are off to bed as well?" Weiss asked.

Jaune responded with a shake of his head. "No, actually. One of the rooms we passed by earlier had an armor display. I… Kind of want to go check it out, maybe get some ideas for a new piece when we get back to the city."

Pyrrha perked up hearing this, smiling as she moved just a step closer. "That sounds interesting, would you mind if I joined you?" Jaune, oblivious as always, simply shrugged and nodded in approval, smiling as they headed off. Pyrrha turned and threw Weiss a hopeful look, and the Schnee mouthed 'good luck' in reply.

Tempting though sleep may be, Weiss couldn't pass up a chance in the library. She loved to read, and more knowledge was never a bad thing. Left on her own, she found a servant and asked for directions, then promptly set off.

"I've got a date with books tonight!" Weiss mumbled enthusiastically, following it quickly with a sigh. It sounded much more pathetic when she said it aloud.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

The Vindemia Library - named so for the unnecessary plaque above the doorway, was honestly an impressive display. While nowhere near the scope of something like the Vale Cathedral's, it still boasted a plentiful collection. Weiss could spend a week here and only purview a single shelf, and there were dozens of bookcases.

Thankfully, she wouldn't have to search every single case for something to read. An elderly woman sat behind a desk, the most stereotypical librarian one could have, and greeted Weiss with a kindly smile. She did everything sort of offering a hard candy, and after a brief conversation, she was heading for one of the chairs with three books in hand.

The topmost was titled "A Study of Grimm: The Complete Catalogue", and was a stripped-down version of the records one might find within the Church's collection. Weiss had thought about the peculiar Grimm with which Merlot commanded and fought with, and decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to try and learn more about them. That could wait though, and would be perfect reading for bed later. Instead, she set the book aside, focusing on the middle of her selection.

"Thellaros Malion: Rise and Fall from Grace," Weiss read aloud. It was a subject that had been hammered home countless times during their training. Traitor or not, the man had effectively formed the Hunters and helped bring the Church to power. None could discredit his contributions, even if nowadays, his indiscretions were what he was known for.

Weiss flipped through the pages, and the man's story played out before her eyes, a story she was well acquainted with by now. A Ydran soldier borne into a nondescript family. With nothing but his raw, natural talent for combat, he rose through the ranks swiftly, eventually earning himself title of 'general'. This man who had seemingly came out of nowhere had earned the highest rank within the military, and done so in record time. Few had equaled him since. A soldier first, a Hunter second.

It was a distinction that not many people seemed to fully understand. Just as Hunters could not enforce common law, nor were they soldiers. A Hunter's job was to kill Grimm, assist in daily matters outside of law enforcement, and as Weiss had learned, dispatch rogue Magi. Much of the confusion stemmed from Malion's rise to power, from general of the military to head of the Hunter organization.

Weiss' eyes skimmed further along the book, the information either too familiar to even register, or so mundane that she didn't care to memorize it. She'd wondered in her more whimsical moments, would this be her, decades from now? If she did make a name for herself - and her own name, not her family's, then people could well be reading about her life someday. It was an uncanny thought.

Scanning over passage after passage, she paused when something caught her attention. Carefully drawing a finger along the page, she read the words slowly, blinking and reading them over again.

 _Malion was a highly capable Magi, indeed, one of the greatest of his generation. It is astonishing then that in his final battle he never used magic. This is attributed to Hunters suppressing his magic, and thus, rendering the general of his most potent tools. Even still, Thellaros Malion possessed the strength of a hundred men, and felling him was no easy task…_

' _He never used magic.'_

It couldn't be… Could it? Why had she never seen that passage before? Weiss wracked her mind, digging through her memory carefully, and she could vaguely recall it. Why hadn't it stood out before? Checking the cover of the book again, she frowned; it was authentic and written by a renowned author, the same book she had been given before.

Why would the general not use magic? Could they really suppress him? It existed, suppression magic, though it was not an easy task. Suppressing one's magic meant equaling their strength, and Thellaros Malion had been immensely powerful. It wasn't that Magi of his level hadn't existed when he did - Weiss could name several now, but she wasn't aware of any of them having such magic.

Uneasy, she set aside the biography and turned to her last selection, a book on runes. All rune magic was based in literature, the characters from a language of a bygone age. Weiss knew many, more than she typically used, but then she could hardly use every rune that existed. Time dilation, sealing, and summoning - her sister could perform the latter, were all feats outside of her ability.

Her affinity was with the elements, though that did not mean she couldn't learn a new rune. Spellcraft in general required a grasp of the magical energies and the knowledge of how to bend them to your will. Runic magic took this a step further and involved knowing how to combine runes to perform spells. It was slower than casting without, but runes had more than enough utility to make up for it. Besides, Weiss had become quite adept at weaving them on the move.

She skimmed through the pages, idly searching for something of use. There were plenty of interest, from healing runes to ones that could stifle opponents, muting or deafening them, and others still that could purportedly shift gravity itself. All intriguing, though none within her grasp.

There was one, however, that Weiss could most certainly make use of. It was a binding rune, one which made use of natural energies - earth and wood in this case, to hold a foe in place. She typically used ice for that, but having a second option couldn't hurt.

Weiss borrowed a sheet of paper and an inkwell from the librarian. Transcribing the rune identically, she returned all three books and thanked the woman before departing. By now it had to be close to midnight, if not past, and her eyelids hung heavily. Fortunately, a servant approached her then, offering to lead her to her quarters.

The room offered to her was nice, much more than Weiss anticipated to be given. A king-sized bed awaited her in the center of the room, with spotless sheets and a collection of pillows laid across the headboard. Weiss immediately moved for the bed, removing her pouch and Myrtenaster, setting both at her bedside and laying down.

This must be what laying on a cloud was like. After sleeping in Ludlow, and the hard beds of the infirmary, this bed was absolute heaven. The soft mattress gave way even under her meager weight and she sank down, a blissful sigh escaping her lips. She lazily looked around the room, taking in the scene.

A fireplace, unlit and just as spotless as the bed, stood on the far wall, a window just to its left, curtains rustling with a gentle breeze. The floor had felt lush when she'd entered, and peering over the bed she realized a woven rug adorned the entire floor. Wine red, she noted dully, though the walls were a bleached white. The only other pieces in the room were a table and chair, both so clean that they'd likely never been used, and the nightstand which she'd set her belongings atop of.

The room was immaculately clean. If Weiss wasn't so exhausted she might have appreciated that more, but tired as she was, she'd have slept even in Ludlow's sorry conditions. Carefully undoing the brooch at her breast, Weiss sat up long enough to remove her cloak, folding it and setting it aside with the rest of her belongings. She slid off her boots and laid them at the bedside, relieved to at last be able to sleep.

Vindemia had largely been a bust regarding their hunt for Merlot. It wasn't without benefits, however, as the sheet of paper in her cloak's pocket could attest. Plus, they would be well rested come tomorrow, and more than ready for the journey. A massive weight off all their shoulders.

Despite her weariness, sleep hadn't come easily. The passage from the general's story was burned in her mind's eye, and like a windmill in a storm, it spun without end, constantly flashing through her mind.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Weiss was stirred from her slumber by a loud knocking on the door. Or, what she had thought was knocking, for soon the door to her room was kicked in. Barely awake from the noise, she sat up in bed and stared at the figures at the doorway. In her delirious state it took her a moment to register who they were.

Tabards over their chests, and chainmail armor beneath. Alarmingly, each of the figures bore weapons, all drawn, and all eyes, on her. They seemed furious.

"Out of bed. Now."

Weiss frowned and slowly slid off the mattress, holding her hands up. "What is this? Have we done something wrong?" Why was the guard storming into her quarters? One of the men approached and reached for her arm, though she drew back before he could grab her.

"Don't make us ask again, you bitch! Come with us, or we'll put you to the sword here and now!"

"What is going on?! Would you tell me what I have done?" Weiss' eyes moved towards Myrtenaster carefully. She didn't move for it - she wouldn't be that stupid, even if she could most certainly handle a few guards.

Whatever this was, they were confused. She had been asleep, and before that, in the library. Dinner had been spent with everyone, and she'd had a servant lead her directly to her room. If they thought she had done something…

Cassius emerged from between the guards. The butler's attire was wrinkled and messy, hastily put on, and his eyes were red from crying. "We invited you into our home, treated you, and this is how you repay us…" The man's voice was hoarse and he steeled his quivering lip.

"What…?" What in the world was happening? Weiss stared at Cassius dumbfounded, not making any move to resist as two guards approached, grabbing her arms and restraining her.

"Weiss Schnee, you are hereby placed under arrest for the murder of Sir Lionel Vindemia."

Hands firmly on her wrists, she was pushed forward, stumbling dumbly along. Behind her, her things were gathered. It was going to be a long night. Assuming she wasn't to be executed, that is.

* * *

 **There we go, another wall o' text slain! I commend thee, brave reader, for facing such a nefarious beast!**

 **Poor Weiss. Girl just wants to sleep, but it's always something, isn't it? Maybe one day she'll get a restful night's sleep, one that doesn't involve being in the infirmary.**

 **Wonder what's going on? Cool, so does Weiss. Find out next chapter! I feel like I need the announcer from Dragon Ball Z for this one.**


	22. Book 2 - Chapter 3

**Once upon a time, in a review far, far away, someone mentioned shifting perspectives. I could follow Weiss through all this, but her perspective would be decidedly... Gray and bar-y. She's in a cell. SO! Time to attempt to write shifting perspectives and NOT make it seem like some awful Lovecraftian horror with no rhyme or reason to it.**

 **After the ending of the last chapter, let's start this one off with a Yang... Eh?**

 **I'm not sorry.**

* * *

What was all the yelling for? Were people partying this late? Funny, she hadn't pegged the staff for party types. Yang sat up in bed and rubbed at her eyes, staring at the door. A jumbled mass of voices came through the thin wood. Listening closely, they sounded panicked. Sliding out of bed and shuffling to the door, she grabbed the first servant that came near, dragging the stunned man close.

"The heck's going on? Town under attack or something?" Was it bad that an attack was her first thought? She really needed a break from the fighting.

The owl-eyed servant shook his head, and it took him a moment to even speak clearly. "M-Master Vindemia, ma'am, he… H-He…" The man blinked back tears. "He's dead!"

Woah, wait, the pervy bastard was a goner? He didn't look the picture of health, but to up and kick it that quickly? Yang let go of the man's shirt and rubbed at her face. "Okay… How'd he die? Any suspects or anything?"

The servant shifted his weight uneasily, seeming unwilling to reply.

"Hey, you can tell me, I'm not gonna bite! Besides, maybe I can help," Yang smiled, trying to reassure the man despite her own confusion.

"I d-don't rightly know, ma'am."

Great, so they were all panicking and didn't know why. Yang sighed and sent the servant on his way, retreating into her room. Fetching her cloak, she followed the crowd, unable to glean anything of use from their frantic chatter. Along the way she ran into Nora and Ren, and neither of them seemed any more aware than she was.

"What's going on? Has there been an accident?" Ren questioned.

"Well… If an accident, you mean someone dying, then yeah. Sounds like tall, round and pervy passed away." Yang might have gotten a reprimand if the duo wasn't so shocked by the news. "Come on, we gotta figure this out."

The crowd seemed to converge in one of the estate's many gardens, forming a loose circle near a statue. Yang pushed through the masses, eyes wide in silent shock when she made it to the front. Knelt before the statue, hands bound at her back, was Weiss. Their eyes met and the Schnee gave her a silent plea of help.

"The hell's going on?! What's she being restrained for?" Yang shouted.

"Killin' Sir Vindemia, what else?" one of the guards shot back harshly. "She's going to answer for her crimes! I say we slay the girl here and now and be done with it!"

Yang glared at the Canis furiously, stepping forward until she felt Ren's hand grab her shoulder. This was ridiculous! Weiss a killer? She pulled her shoulder from the Hunter's grip and moved forward again.

"You'll only make it worse if you act out," Ren cautioned. He stepped forward and held his hands up as the guard's moved to grab their weapons. "What proof is there that Weiss killed anyone? Can you say for certain?"

"'Course! One of ours saw the bitch leave Vindemia's room moments before!" The guard spat and looked through the crowd. "Velvet? Get out here! Tell these _Hunters_ ," the man growled as he spoke the word, "What you saw."

Slowly, the meek Kanin shuffled through the crowd. Her long rabbit-like ears were folded down, and she nervously pulled at a lock of hair. When she was brought to stand before Ren and Yang she couldn't meet their gaze, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Your friend entered master's room, a-and she was in there for a while… When I came back, she was gone, and master Vindemia was… W-Well…" The scene was fresh in her mind and she shook her head, trying to just as soon forget it. Clearly finding her employer slain had come as a big shock.

Yang refused to believe it, and neither did Ren or Nora. They did appraise their friend with a look of shock, however, at the accusations levied against her. "You saw her?" the Dimuran growled, her eyes flashing red as she clenched her fists. "You're absolutely sure it was her? Don't make a mistake here."

Velvet nodded nervously, stepping away as flame visibly dancing on Yang's skin, her scales reflecting the heat. "I didn't kill anyone!" Weiss voice carried, drawing shouts and curses thrown her way. One of the guards pressed his boot into her back and pushed her forward, and Yang was nearly on him. She'd have thrown him through the statue if Ren and Nora hadn't restrained her.

"She's not a killer! Whatever she thinks she saw, she's wrong! Weiss wouldn't do that!" Yang grit her teeth and allowed herself to be pulled back, though she trembled with anger. "You idiots are wrong. I don't know what you saw, Velvet, but it wasn't Weiss."

"Oh, and I suppose it was someone who looked exactly like her?" a guard asked, scoffing. "What do you take us for, morons?"

Yang sneered. "Right now, yeah. You're all total idiots!"

"Forget this! Let's just execute her and be done with it! Why are we wasting our time bickering with outsiders?"

Execute her?! If these morons so much as raised a sword to Weiss, Yang would gladly relieve them of it, and their heads if she had to. The commotion drew nearly everyone in the estate, and that included Pyrrha and Jaune. They looked utterly baffled when they found the scene before them, and from all the shouting, they already had an idea of what had happened.

"How did he die?" Pyrrha's question surprised the guards, if only because they likely assumed the Hunters to be responsible.

"Dagger to the throat. Your little friend here cut him like a damned pig," was the answer, and the guard scowled as he drew a boot back and kicked Weiss. "Chopping block's too good for her, she should be strung up and left to dry!"

"Weiss doesn't even own a dagger, not that I'm aware of." Yang glanced at Pyrrha curiously, wondering if that were true or not. "Not that she couldn't get one, but it wouldn't be her go to method. You're certain that's what killed him?"

"His throat was wide open! Pretty damn obvious what did it!"

Pyrrha didn't budge as the man shouted. Her face was a mask, though Yang noticed her hands trembling at her sides. They were all trying to keep from making a mistake here. Everyone but Yang herself, who wanted nothing more than to put these idiots through a wall.

Jaune managed to catch on to his partner's line of reasoning and stepped forward to speak. "Weiss uses a rapier, and she's a talented Magi. Why would she bother using a dagger? It would be messy."

"Furthermore," Pyrrha countered, "Why would she be so careless as to be caught? What person assassinates someone and makes it obvious?"

The guards exchanged glances, and Yang had to wonder if that thought even occurred to them. "Can you say for absolute certainty that Weiss was not framed? That no one else could have done the deed?" Pyrrha pressed, determined.

"No one else was in the room, I'm certain of it," Velvet said weakly, shrinking back under Yang's glare. "She was the only other person there. The windows were s-sealed, and the guards checked the room, no one was hiding there..."

Weiss picked herself up off the floor and shook her head, her hair falling around her face. "I never went to his room! I was in my quarters the entire time. Whoever you think you saw -"

"Shut up! You don't get to speak."

Ren glanced at Weiss' disheveled form and frowned. "We're all capable of magic, and we're not the only ones here, I would imagine. Who's to say you weren't tricked?" Velvet's eyes widened and she looked between the expectant gazes of the Hunters.

"T-Tricked…?" the Kanin repeated, a new wave of worry washing over her.

"Illusion magic does exist," Pyrrha elaborated, "Is anyone here in the staff capable of magic? Anyone that you know of?"

The guards took a moment to talk among themselves, trying to get it together from the looks of it. Clearly, they had let emotions get the better of them, just as Yang herself had. At least she wasn't going to execute someone though. Idiots.

"A handful, sure, but none that can use illusion," one of the guards answered, "Everyone in the Vindemia estate are vetted thoroughly."

"And who does that?" Ren asked. Gestures were made and Cassius, the grief-stricken butler raised a hand. His eyes were red and his feline ears twitched nervously. For a man many moons their senior, he looked like an admonished child.

"You're positive that no one is capable of this magic? No one in the estate can perform illusions?" The butler nodded his head and Ren rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"So? That's all the more proof this bitch did it! Who's to say you aren't with her? We should have all of you sent to the gallows!"

"Sure, go ahead and have Hunters executed, I'm sure the Church will love that," Yang growled threateningly. "Just try and touch us, see how quickly I make you regret it."

She wasn't helping things, she knew that, but it was hard not to be furious. Everything about this was just ridiculous. Weiss wouldn't have murdered Vindemia, she had no reason to. Ren had to be onto something though, he and Pyrrha had seen something she hadn't. Yang took a deep breath and held up a hand.

"Please, let us help solve this. We know Weiss didn't do it," Pyrrha urged gently, "Maybe no one from the estate can use that magic, but all that means it was someone from outside."

"You mean someone snuck into mansion?" The guards were incredulous. If a killer managed to get in right under their noses and murder their employer then it would speak volumes to their incompetency. Considering Lionel Vindemia lay dead in his room, it already showed their failings.

"We only need tonight. Give us some time to investigate on our own. Keep Weiss restrained if you must," Pyrrha gave her friend an apologetic look, "But let us help. If Weiss is innocent and she's killed, then the killer goes free, and your master's killer gets away."

It was a hard sell. Velvet had said she'd seen Weiss personally, though Weiss contended she hadn't been anywhere near Lionel's chambers. Her friends might readily believe that, but they were the lone voices of dissent among the crowd. It was their word against Velvet's, and most seemed inclined to trust one of their own.

"She stays in a cell the entire evening. If you don't find evidence by morning, she stands trial."

It was about as good a deal as they could hope for right now. Pyrrha nodded, smiling patiently. "Thank you. We want to resolve this as quickly as possible, and make sure the killer pays for their crimes."

"Don't you mean _hers_?"

"No. Weiss is innocent, and we're going to prove it," Jaune asserted. He gave the Ydran a small smile. They didn't have much time if the evening was all that was afforded them.

Weiss was hauled onto her feet and led along. At least the guards had the decency to divert her away from the crowd as jeers and threats erupted from the staff. Yang was earnestly surprised so many people missed the bastard. He was sleazy, just like any other noble.

It didn't take long for the crowd to begin to sling accusations at the group, forcing them to relocate. Gathering inside, they closed themselves off in a side room for privacy. They had an uphill battle on their hands and not much time to figure things out.

"So… Where do we start?" Jaune asked. "I mean, we all know she didn't do it, right? There's no way…"

"Weiss might be cold, but she's not a killer," Nora shook her head and smiled bitterly, "Whoever is doing this is trying to frame her. No way are we gonna let them get away with it."

Pyrrha frowned and folded her arms, brow knit in uncertainty. "And why her? Why not one of us? If they wanted a scapegoat for the murder, anyone of us would do. Is her choice a deliberate one?" Was it because of who she was - a Schnee, that they framed her?

"Who cares why? We gotta get an answer, or they're going to kill her!" Yang ground her teeth and shook her head furiously. Her anger had subsided just barely, and she took another long, deep breath to try and temper it. "Just… Can we get started?"

"We need to find proof that Weiss didn't kill him," Ren noted, listing off as he spoke, "We need to try and find the murder weapon, and we need to try and find the illusionist, if there is one."

"They could be anyone though," Pyrrha muttered, "Finding them won't be easy. We need to talk to people, see if anyone noticed anything strange."

Ren nodded. "We need to see the body too. There might be a clue that the killer left behind."

Yang was perfectly content to leave the planning to Ren and Pyrrha. Plotting wasn't her forte, and she was too upset to think straight right now. The Dimuran smiled tightly and nodded. "I'll check the body. I don't mind a bit of blood, and I've seen enough to know if something weird happened."

"I'll come with you," the soft-spoken Hunter said, "Two sets of eyes are better than one." Yang shrugged. She suspected it might have something to do with how she'd blown up a moment ago, and she couldn't blame Ren for wanting to keep her in check.

"I can go question the staff. Someone else must have seen the impostor." Jaune smiled uncertainty. "Or… Maybe they spoke to someone else before going to mister Vindemia's room. Someone else must have seen something."

Nora grinned and slapped the blonde on the back. "I'll come with you Jauney! You know, in case we need to do some good-Hunter, bad-Hunter stuff."

"Ah. And which one are you?" The redhead smiled knowingly.

"Right. I'll look around the estate then, see if I can find anything. If the killer snuck into the property then there might be some trace of them. Or maybe they left a trail when they fled." Pyrrha seemed to contemplate something for a moment before speaking again. "How do we know if we're speaking to the real us? If they can impersonate anyone, we need to be careful."

A good question, and not one anyone seemed to have an answer for. Hunters had nothing to designate them as such save a scrying stone, and it was easy enough to steal one: Yang had. "What about a certain phrase? Like… I dunno, a password or something?" the Dimuran suggested.

Ren smiled, nodding his approval. "Excellent idea. It should be something we all know, but wouldn't be common knowledge. Something that the impostor couldn't possibly be privy to."

"How about… Goodwitch's favorite food? You know, the thing she's always eating…" Jaune suggested coyly.

Nora snickered and flashed a grin. "You mean the raspberry tarts? She always tried hiding it, but we totally saw her! So that's the password?"

Pyrrha laughed. "It's a bit ridiculous really, though maybe that's to our benefit. We can pose the question to whoever we encounter, and we should answer accordingly."

"Okay, we got this. Ren and Yin will go check the body, Nora and I will question the staff, and Pyrrha will look around for clues. Man… Not how I planned on spending my night…" Jaune muttered.

"At least you're not locked in a cell," Ren pointed out.

There wouldn't be much time to work, and Weiss' life could very well be on the line. With their roles sorted, everyone split up and went on their way. Yang regarded Ren with a careful smile as they walked. "Hey, uh… Thanks for not letting me clobber those assholes. Probably would have made things worse."

"It would have, undoubtedly."

"You're so calm, it's… Kinda freaky, honestly," Yang snorted. Ren returned a tight smile, and she finally noticed the look in his eye. He was angry too, though did a far better job of masking it. "We'll save Weiss. She's not going down for some cheap parlour trick."

Ren nodded, picking up the pace as they walked. None of them were even remotely experienced in investigations, and the one person who might be most apt for the job was currently locked up. Come hell or high water though they would figure this out.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

"Jeez… They really made a mess of things."

Ren nodded, too afraid to speak, lest he lose his dinner at the sight.

Lionel Vindemia lay across his bed, face frozen in abject horror, a scream that would never be heard. Blood had since dried and caked his chest, the sheets beneath him surprisingly spared most of it. Yang moved closer, pardoning herself as she stepped past the resident healer and coroner. Peering down at the corpse, she made note of the deep gash along his throat.

"Right through the jugular. He would have bled out within a minute, easy." The Dimuran shook her head and scratched at the scales on her shoulder. "Damn… Whoever killed him really wanted to make it nasty."

"It's disgusting that anyone would do this," the healer muttered, her own face slightly pale. "Sir Vindemia wasn't perfect, but he was generous enough. Why would anyone want to kill him?"

"That's what we're hoping to find out," Ren answered, finally having the stomach as he moved to the bedside. Seeing Lionel's state made his face scrunch up slightly, though he reached out and examined the wound.

"See how the skin is torn? This was done with a serrated blade," he observed, frowning.

The coroner looked at Ren equal parts impressed and wary. "How do you know that…?"

"The hunting knife I used to own was serrated. It would tear the meat and make it difficult to work with," Ren explained. Both medical personnel regarded him with suspicion. "I threw it away years ago for that reason. I have no clue where it is now."

"Weird that someone wouldn't make a clean cut," Yang muttered, "Then again, they're not trying to cut up food. I guess a knife is a knife when you're killing someone."

Her lilac eyes looked over Vindemia, and she noticed bruising on his pudgy fingers. Frowning, she picked up the hand, examining the bruises and small abrasions. "Defensive wounds, likely from trying to fend off his attacker," the coroner explained.

"Weiss didn't have any bruising that I saw," Ren said quietly. Yang hadn't either, and a man of Lionel's size, however unfit he might have been, could probably still pack a punch. Weiss would have had a welt if she'd been struck.

"Any idea how long he's been dead for?" the Dimuran questioned.

"Less than two hours. Rigor mortis still hasn't set in, placing his time of death roughly between ten and eleven this evening."

Where was Weiss during that time? She had said her room and Yang believed her, but they didn't have proof of that themselves, having been given separate rooms. So far, the only thing they had to go on was Weiss' word, and that clearly wasn't enough to convince these people of her innocence.

Ren knelt down and carefully inspected a shattered wine glass beside the bed. "Was he drinking before bed…?"

"Doesn't surprise me, guy looked like he never stopped drinking," Yang muttered, looking at the glass. She accepted it as Ren offered it over, passing it off with disinterest until a scent hit her nose. It was faint, but there was something on it besides wine.

"Smells like tomato…" the Dimuran muttered, glancing at Ren confused. "Did they use tomato in their wines? Seems like a weird ingredient."

"As far as I'm aware, we only use our grapes in wines," the healer muttered. She extended a hand towards Yang. "May I see it?"

Sniffing at the glass, the healer frowned and shook her head. "Your nose must be better than mine, because I can't smell anything. You said it smelled like tomato though?"

"Yeah, unripened ones. Definitely doesn't smell like the wine we had at dinner." Yang commented.

The healer looked at the glass carefully and nodded. "I see… Did you notice anything else during your examination?" she asked the coroner.

"Hard to say because of all the blood. He does have esophageal stricture, though I assumed it collapsed when it was cut."

"Anything else?" the healer's eyes flickered towards her former master and she approached the bedside, with the coroner following. The two women examined him more closely, and the coroner's eyes went wide.

"Come to think of it… There isn't as much blood as I would expect. A wound like his should have bled quite badly, yet only his neck and the top of his shirt are coated." The corner frowned and placed a finger on the wound, and even Yang had to grimace as they felt inside. "Strange… It almost seems like he had begun to coagulate, but that wouldn't have happened nearly fast enough to stop the wound from bleeding."

"Meaning what, exactly?" Yang questioned.

"Meaning… I need to examine mister Vindemia again. Caroline, you need to go and check that glass. See if you can find anything unusual about it. Better yet, find where the wine he was drinking came from."

The healer, Caroline, nodded carefully. "Okay… Any reason?"

The coroner sighed, and her expression was reminiscent of a certain small Ydran that Yang knew. "Blood doesn't generally coagulate with a wound like this, at least not to the extent it seems to have. That suggests the coagulation began before the wound was inflicted. And what do you know that might cause blood to do that?"

"Poison." The word came as a breathless gasp and Caroline looked at the glass in her hand, suddenly much warier of it. "R-Right… I'll go check it. You'll hear from me if I find anything!"

Wait, that thing had poison on it? Yang's eyes widened and she quickly wiped her hands down on her pant leg, and Ren did the same. "Relax. It would have been diluted in the wine, and any lingering traces won't be enough to kill you," the corner muttered, examining Lionel carefully.

"Wait… Do you think poison killed him, not the knife?" Yang looked at the wound again and frowned. Why cut him then? Was it to cover up the poison? Hope that they'd take the grisly wound at face value and assume that was it?

"It's possible. I won't know until I've checked him again, though, and it all depends on what Caroline finds."

"Please let us know if anything comes up," Ren smiled when the coroner nodded, motioning to Yang. They left the room, and once in the hallway he took a deep breath of air, shuddering. "That was… Unpleasant."

"Eh, I've seen worse." Ren's eyes widened in surprise and Yang smiled. "You see stuff in our line of work. Count yourself lucky you haven't had anything bad yet." Hell, she'd _caused_ worse than that herself.

If Lionel was poisoned, then that blew the entire murder wide open. As farfetched as Weiss using a dagger to kill someone was it was even more crazy that she'd use poison. Yang considered Weiss many things, but a killer was not one of them.

"We should go find the others, see what they've found."

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

The grounds of the Vindemia estate were deathly silent. After the scene in the gardens it seemed that everyone had retreated to their quarters, no doubt wishing to be as far from Weiss as possible. It was unnerving how quickly people had turned on her, on them. On her way outside Pyrrha could feel eyes on her, scrutinizing her. She felt like they were trying to dissect her.

If no illusionist existed among the staff then that meant someone must have snuck in, or entered under the guise of someone else. Either way, someone could have come in during a change of the guard, or perhaps snuck in through a window.

Was she looking for signs of forced entry, or of a hastily made escape? Whoever impersonated Weiss had to go somewhere to lay low, somewhere that no one else would see them. And what of the weapon they used? Weiss' rapier couldn't slit someone's throat, not easily, making it an unlikely and impractical murder weapon.

Only the moonlight provided any illumination, and Pyrrha found herself more than once stumbling in the dark, clouds masking her lone light source. Starting in the front of the manor, she looked over everything she could, from the walls to the edge of the vineyards. It was too much space for one person to search, and too little time to inspect every inch, but she tried to be thorough.

A pair of likeminded guards were on patrol when she encountered them, and she quickly recognized them as the pair from that morning. Their torches illuminated their faces, looks of surprise plain. It was awkward, seeing them now, and neither man could seem to bring themselves to look her way.

"You shouldn't be wandering about," the younger of the men spoke, his voice hushed, "People will get suspicious."

"Then let them be suspicious. My friend's life is in danger, I can't sit idly by," Pyrrha answered coolly. She looked at the elder of the guards and smiled uncertainly. "You don't believe she did it, do you…? Do any of us seem like a killer to you?"

The guard looked at her carefully for a moment, his wrinkled face pulled in a weary frown. He was exhausted, they all were, but none could sleep after what had happened. "No, but then in my experience, they rarely do. Always the ones you least expect…"

Rather than fly off the handle like a few of her friends might, Pyrrha maintained her composure. "Tell me this then… Do you think I'm a killer? Or Jaune? You've met us before, haven't you?"

"Aye… You're good kids. I don't know, maybe you were just tricked. Velvet's saying she saw your friend, and a few other staff did too. Hard to think otherwise with so many witnesses."

"Weiss did not kill mister Vindemia," Pyrrha said certainly, not a hint of doubt in her tone. The resolution of her voice surprised both men, and she shook her head. "Please, help me find the truth. I know she's innocent, but if we can't find proof, she'll pay for someone else's crime. You're investigating too, aren't you? That's why you're out here?"

The younger guard's expression turned shameful and his hand settled on the pommel of his sword. "Actually, miss… We're making sure none of you Hunters leave. You're all under suspicion right now."

"But you just said -"

"We believe you and the boy are innocent," the old man cut her off, "But it doesn't matter what we think. Most of the staff and half the guard thinks you and your friends corroborated to kill Lionel. We don't know why you would, but that's the idea right now."

They were all suspects then? This was absurd. They had done nothing wrong yet were being judged merely for being associated with Weiss. Despite their own innocence - and Weiss', she didn't believe her friend to be the killer, they found themselves under scrutiny merely by association.

 _Just as Weiss finds herself judged. And how other races are judged._

Pyrrha's revelation made her shiver uncomfortably. Weiss had asked her before if she knew what it was like to be judged simply for being different, for being non-Muran. She didn't, but this was giving her some idea, and it was terribly unpleasant.

"Please, I need your help. There must be some explanation for this." Pyrrha begged, looking to both men with an uneasy smile. "Just help me check around the mansion, that's all I ask. If we find nothing, I'll go back inside."

Fortune favored them for the first time that night as both guards agreed to help. Two more sets of eyes would make her search much faster, and they could comb more area now. Walking abreast, with several feet between them, they slowly made their way around the perimeter of the building. The light of the torches helped tremendously, though clues still eluded them.

Pyrrha sighed in frustration as the moon disappeared behind the clouds once again. She was trying to remain optimistic, but three-quarters of the perimeter had been scoured and nothing jumped out at her. No signs of forced entry, no hints of someone making an escape, nothing.

The clouds parted and Pyrrha began to walk again, eyes everywhere. Under the light of the moon she managed to spot something in a nearby bush, a faint gleam. Hurrying over, she used the light of a room above to guide her, peeling back branches carefully. Hidden beneath the leaves was a knife, the handle sticking out. When she grabbed it, her breath caught in her throat.

The blade was covered in blood.

"I found something!" Pyrrha called, standing and holding the knife out carefully. The guards raced to meet her, the old man's face red from exertion. He noticed the knife first and frowned, extending a hand.

"This is from our kitchens…" he muttered thoughtfully. The handle was formed of a stained wood, and the blade was pure silver; caked in blood, the knife still shone in the dull light. "No doubt about it. See this engraving here? All of our cutlery is labeled with it. Someone was sneaking off and selling them before, so we had each one marked."

A kitchen knife? No one would throw a perfectly good knife outside, and they certainly wouldn't go through the trouble of hiding it in a bush. Pyrrha looked at the blade again, cringing at the jagged teeth on the blade's edge.

"Do you reckon that's what killed him?" the younger guard spoke.

"Don't know… None of the lads in the kitchen would have thrown this out here though, she's brand new." The old man shook his head and carefully handed the knife over to his counterpart. "Bring that to Cassius, and have them match the blade to the wound. If that's our murder weapon, we're one step closer to figuring this mess out."

Pyrrha smiled, a mixture of trepidation and excitement. They had some form of proof now, even if it wasn't wholly absolving Weiss of guilt yet. "Have you been on patrol all evening?" she asked, watching as the younger man rushed off.

"No, the boy and I were in the barracks until this happened. Why?"

"But someone was patrolling the grounds before, yes?" The man answered with a nod, and Pyrrha tried not to get ahead of herself. "If you could, please speak to whoever you took over for. Ask them if they can provide a list on whoever they saw walking the grounds."

"You think someone here did it, do you?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "I don't know, but unless the killer remained disguised the entire time, someone might have seen them out here, hiding the knife. If someone was out of place, or seemed nervous…"

"Then they might be the murderer. Aye, I'll get right on that, miss. We'll send for you once I'm done."

It was a long shot, but this was the only lead she had. Someone had hidden that knife, either the killer or an accomplice. If the guards had seen anyone outside, they could be brought to question, and, Pyrrha hoped, would admit to the crime. Assuming the killer wasn't already gone.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Jaune and Nora's search provided little of use. They had learned that a knife had gone missing from the kitchen, and some staff had been complaining about Lionel's latest fiasco, something to do with a visiting nobleman's daughter. It was little more than the usual griping that came with work, and certainly nothing warranting killing their boss.

Meeting Yang and Ren in an empty hallway, they went through the paces of confirming their identities by way of their password. Nora snickered as they did so, absolving any suspicion she might be a fake immediately. With that done, the pairs shared what they had found.

"If he was poisoned, that means they had to have prepared a while ago. Probably before we even got here," Jaune mused. "Poison would take time to make, and they had to have somehow used it without anyone knowing."

"It was in his wine, we're certain of that. The healer and coroner are checking to be sure, but they seemed convinced too." Ren folded his arms and his brow knit together slightly. "If he was poisoned, that means someone who was close to him at the time must have done it. There's only one person who we know for certain was there."

"Velvet, she said so herself." Yang shook her head in disbelief. "She's terrified of her own shadow though, could she seriously have killed him? I mean he was really gross towards her, but was that enough to murder the guy?"

Yang didn't know why she was even questioning it. They didn't know Velvet at all, and as far as any of them were aware, she could have totally hated her master. Yang did, and she'd only known the guy for half a day.

Ren didn't appear too convinced either, though it did get him thinking. "Either Velvet killed him, or she might know who did. That wine didn't get there on its own. Either she brought it, or someone delivered it to him. Either way, someone else might be involved, and she could have been just an unwitting accomplice."

"Which means we need to talk to Velvet and see what she knows." Jaune nodded to himself, then added, "though… I don't think they'll let any of us get too close. They might think we're trying to tie up a loose end or something."

"They know you though, don't they? And Pyrrha! I'm sure they'd let you guys talk to her," Nora suggested.

Pyrrha was still busy with her part, which left Jaune to investigate on his own. "I can try… Maybe I can ask guards to come with me? I can't possibly do anything if I'm being watched, right?"

"Right. It's a show of good faith, and it should help calm her nerves," Ren agreed, "If you can do that, we'll go find Pyrrha and catch her up."

Jaune nodded readily and gave a thumbs up. "Compared to what Weiss is going through, this'll be a breeze. Meet you guys back in the room in… Twenty minutes?" That should be plenty of time to speak with Velvet and see what she knew.

Finding a guard wasn't difficult, considering the mansion now crawled with them. It took a bit of convincing, but after showing he was unarmed and agreeing to be escorted, his request was granted. Velvet was in the wing with the rest of the servant's quarters. Perhaps expecting foul play, two more guards were stationed outside of the room. When Jaune arrived at the door, her eyes were red and she looked terrified to see him.

"Easy, I'm not here to do anything bad," he chuckled nervously, "I just want to talk, okay? I've got a couple of questions for you, that's all."

Velvet's eyes drifted to the guards, nodding as they showed that Jaune was unarmed. She moved over on her bed and folded her hands tightly across her lap, eyes locked firmly on the floor.

Right… She was terrified still. Weiss couldn't wait for Velvet to feel comfortable to talk though, and neither could he. "You're absolutely sure that you saw Weiss, right? No one else?" Best to get that piece out of the way. "Even knowing there's illusion magic," he added carefully, "You're positive it's her?"

The intent hadn't been to plant any doubt in Velvet, though her face clearly contorted in confusion now. "I… It was her, it looked like her…" The Kanin sighed shakily and wrung her hands together. "I'm sorry, I only know what I saw, and that was your friend."

"Don't be sorry. If you saw Weiss, then you saw Weiss. I'm not doubting you." Jaune smiled kindly, and though Velvet didn't quite smile back, she did manage to meet his gaze and nod. "About that wine he had, did you bring that to him?"

Velvet nodded, pulling at the hem of her shirt nervously. "I did… What does his wine have to do with it?"

"We think the wine might have been poisoned, and that's what killed Vindemia, not the knife." Or at least, the poison had been the more immediate culprit, and the knife was for show. Velvet's eyes watered immediately and her hands shot over her mouth. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"I killed him… I… I d-didn't know…" Velvet stammered, her voice weak and wrought with agony. On the verge of breaking down, Jaune knelt before her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She trembled under his grip.

"Unless you put the poison in the drink, you didn't kill him. So… Uh..." Crap, where was he going with this? Awkwardly knelt on the floor and holding Velvet now, he glanced back at the guards, smiling uncomfortably at their stern gazes.

"Where did you get the wine?" Jaune continued, "Was it from one of the barrels? One of the ones in the kitchen?"

"It was in the k-kitchen. They just made a new batch today, a-and…" Velvet trailed off and choked up again.

Jaune smiled apologetically, nodding and patting Velvet's arm. "Hey, it's not your fault, okay? There's no way you could have known what you were giving him." It did little to console Velvet, though she did stop short of having another breakdown.

He needed to wrap this up, Velvet was clearly still on edge. Finding someone dead would do that to you. "Just one more question, okay? I promise this is it. Can you tell me when you saw Weiss go into the room? Was it before, or after you gave mister Vindemia the wine?"

Velvet tilted her head as she thought back. She seemed to be thinking rather carefully, which was good. They couldn't afford to have too many holes in this affair. "After… We had just sat down and I was pouring his glass when she knocked on the door. She asked to speak to him, s-so I went for a walk. When I came back…"

The Kanin trailed off and grimaced, rubbing her face and sighing. He could question her more, but all that would do is upset the poor girl. Jaune didn't think for a second she was the killer, and now they had something more to consider "That's all I need to hear, thanks Velvet. Try and get a bit of rest, okay? We'll figure this out, I promise."

For her sake and their own. Weiss hadn't done this, she couldn't have, yet there was little evidence to the contrary. The poison was an unexpected turn but there had to be an explanation for that too.

Jaune left Velvet with her guards and was escorted off by another. They needed to put their heads together and think. Somehow, Weiss was made into a scapegoat, and they needed to figure out how, before the killers got away with two murders.

Time to go inspect some wine.

* * *

 **There we have it! Investigation is underway. Bit of insight into some of the characters, some time with the supporting cast, and more mystery to unravel. Conan Doyle I am not, but I hope its entertaining to read all the same.**

 **And there is a point to this arc, before anyone worries its filler.**

 **Again, and as usual, thanks so very much for reading, and see you in the next entry.**

 **Now I sound like a YouTuber. Help.**


	23. Book 2 - Chapter 4

**Up at the wee hours of this morning doing yard work. Cutting the lawn, weeding the beds, all that fun stuff. I had a bird deliver a 'gift' onto my shoulder. I have never hated an animal so much as I did in that moment.**

 **Traumatic experiences aside, have yourselves another chapter! I'm going to go plot my revenge on all of avian kind.**

* * *

The kitchen, like most of the rooms in the mansion, now stood empty. Yang and the others were let inside by the guard, and though they could move about the building, it felt like they were being kept under lock and key. She was acutely aware of the men staring at them as they moved about the kitchens, every movement scrutinized.

"Here's the wine racks," Pyrrha said, stood before a lattice case. No less than two dozen bottles were on display, each with a different seal designating a blend of wine. Checking so many for poison would take some time, but fortunately, only a handful had been opened. Pyrrha began to take down each bottle, curious when Ren handed them all right to Yang.

"She can smell the poison. She's the one who noticed it on the glass," Ren explained.

Yang accepted the bottle and pulled the cork free, sniffing at the liquid. "Nope, not this one. Just smells like grapes."

Nora stuck out her tongue and shuddered. "Grapes are disgusting!"

"Unless they're in liquid form," Jaune teased, "Then you love them." The redhead couldn't argue that one and flashed a cheeky grin.

"Focus you two, we need to figure this out." Pyrrha handed Ren the last opened container, then looked to Yang expectantly. "Anything?"

The Dimuran wrinkled her nose and set aside her third bottle. "Nothing." The fourth didn't smell off either, nor did the fifth. The next one, however, caught her attention. She held up a finger and sniffed at it again, grimacing and holding the bottle away from herself. "Ugh… Smells just as bad."

"Is it poisoned?" Ren asked. Yang nodded and he accepted the bottle from her, examining it closely. "It doesn't look any different, but if you smell the same scent, then this must be it. We should see what Miss Caroline has found."

Jaune stared at the bottle and folded his arms, looking frustrated. "This means he definitely was poisoned, right? I still don't get how though. Wouldn't someone have noticed the bottle being tampered with?"

"What are you all doing here?" Heads turned and Johannes looked between the group confused. The Meera's ears swiveled carefully, looking at the guards by the door. "Why are the children in my kitchen? I thought everyone was confined to their rooms."

"We're investigating the murder, sir, and we're following a lead right now." Pyrrha gestured to the bottle of wine in Ren's hands. "We believe mister Vindemia was poisoned, and this bottle may contain the same poison used to kill him."

Johannes paled and stepped into the room. "Might I see that bottle?" Uncorking it, he sniffed and immediately turned away. "Ridiculous, that is not our wine. None of our wines smell like… Like…"

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Like unripen tomato?"

"Precisely! I didn't know you'd have such an astute nose, miss." Johannes looked at the bottle again and frowned. "Perhaps the wine has gone bad?"

The chef moved to taste the drink, and Jaune grabbed the bottle from his hands swiftly. "I wouldn't do that! Yin and Ren already confirmed Vindemia's glass was poisoned."

"Poisoned? I heard his throat had been slit by that…" Trailing off when he noticed several stern glares on him, the chef cleared his throat and smiled uncomfortably. "Ah… What I meant to say is I heard he'd died by a knife. Now you say he was poisoned?"

"The knife was likely to cover up the poison," said Ren, "Though… It does raise questions."

"Why bother slitting his throat when the poison should have killed him?" Pyrrha shook her head. "Was it not potent enough?"

"Maybe it wasn't quick enough. If the boss wasn't dying fast enough, he could have called for help," Nora frowned at her own suggestion and shifted uncomfortably, "Which… Would mean they did it to make sure he kept quiet."

It did seem like a bit overkill to do both. Poison was an easy way of killing someone, even an idiot could pull it off; Yang had seen plenty do it. The Dimuran looked over to Johannes and watched the man lose himself in thought. His eyes widened at a realization, and he shook his head slowly, as if struggling to believe what had just occurred to him.

"She couldn't have…"

"Who couldn't have?" Yang stepped closer, hands on her hips. "Mind telling us what's on your mind there?"

Johannes let out a sigh and rubbed at his chin. "Your friend, I found her in the kitchen earlier this evening. She had said she was looking for something to eat, and I'd informed her nothing of dinner remained. She was… The only one in the room when I arrived."

Wait, Weiss had been in the kitchens? Had it really been her, or this impostor of hers? Yang glanced at the others for an answer. "You guys ever catch Weiss snacking? She usually do late night binging?"

"No. Weiss has always been very prudent about what she eats," Ren commented. That wasn't painting her in a good light at all. "If she wasn't here for food though, then…"

"No way. Weiss wouldn't have killed him," Jaune reiterated. "Come on guys, we know she wouldn't do this!"

They liked to think not, but the evidence continued to pile up against her. Whoever had done this had been very thorough in incriminating their friend. Yang took back the bottle and examined it closely, as if some telling clue would jump out at her. Frustrated, she growled and slammed it on the counter, spilling wine.

"There has to be an explanation for this. Someone must be using magic to disguise themselves." Pyrrha looked at Johannes carefully. "Do you know where this person went after they left here?"

"I'm afraid not. Thought it seems she went to our master's room, considering…" the chef trailed off and waved a hand vaguely. They all knew what he implied.

Yang refused to believe Weiss was guilty. Someone was fucking with them, and she was going to figure out who. "We need to go talk to the healer lady, figure out what she's learned. Hey, Johnathan,"

"Johannes."

"Whatever," the Dimuran grumbled, dismissive. "Where's the healer's room at?"

Caroline had been waiting for their arrival, and several vials in a range of colors lay displayed on her workspace. She waved the group into the room, and everyone had to crowd together to fit in the small space. Yang immediately noticed the blend of odors and grimaced, pinching her nose to try blocking them out.

They had brought the bottle of wine with them, and Caroline promptly uncorked it, pouring its contents into the vials.

"What are you doing?" questioned Jaune.

Caroline poured wine into the final vial, setting the bottle aside. "Poison reacts with certain solutions, discolors them. Now, since its mixed in with wine, it will be a bit harder to detect, but the effect should still be the same." The healer knelt and eyed each of the five containers; everyone in the group lowered themselves to watch. The centermost vial's contents turned red, and then gradually, took on a dark purple color.

"Ah, just as I thought! Nightshade, or atropa belladonna, to be exact!" she exclaimed, smiling despite the implications. "A highly lethal plant, and one whose scent resembles that of unripen tomatoes." Her eyes held Yang's face and she nodded, holding the vial out. The Dimuran sniffed and confirmed her suspicion, turning her head away and gagging.

"A poisonous plant? Why would something like that be growing here?" Nora asked. Of all the things to be growing in a vineyard, that seemed like the last thing you'd expect to find. All it took was one absentminded worker and you'd have a bunch of dead customers on your hands. Or in their case, a dead noble.

"We wouldn't. I'm certain Kemp would never allow such a plant to be grown here, knowing how strict he is. And it isn't a plant that generally grows in a garden either, so someone would have had to plant it here."

"Or brought it in from the outside." Pyrrha folded her arms and stared down at the vial. "They could have easily bought the plant elsewhere, or had the poison made outside of the estate. Sneaking in a vial of it wouldn't be too difficult, I imagine."

Caroline shrugged and began pouring out the other four vials. "Who knows. I can't tell you one way or another, I rarely ever leave. You could ask Cassius, but the old fox has disappeared since earlier tonight."

"Disappeared?" Ren repeated, surprised. Now that sounded suspicious.

"He isn't in his room, I checked. Doesn't mean he's gone and killed Sir Vindemia," Caroline was quick to defend her associate, "But… I'll admit it's odd. He's probably just trying to help figure out this mess."

"That, or the bastard's been playing us all," Yang grumbled. "We need to find him and figure out what happened. He might know something… Or he might be our guy."

The healer sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "Listen, kids… Cass is a good man, and he's served the family for decades. He was here before most of us, way before I was. I doubt he did it, just like you doubt your friend did it."

It was a nice sentiment, but Weiss wasn't being given much benefit of the doubt being locked up, and neither would Cassius. "We need to find the butler, and we need to ask Kemp about nightshade."

"Even if Cassius isn't guilty, his timing couldn't be poorer," Pyrrha said, glancing at an uneasy Caroline. She smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure there's a good reason for it though. You said so yourself, he's a good man. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding."

"Right… If you're going, just… Don't hurt him, okay? If by some chance it was him, then… Bring him back to us. He should answer for this."

No promises there. Yang smiled tightly and nodded though, stepping out of the room before the others. This whole mess was just so damned stupid. How did someone even go about preparing this? How did they know Weiss would be here to frame her? Did they know? Grinding her teeth, she slammed her fist into the wall, pulling it back and shaking plaster from it.

"Uh… We probably shouldn't be breaking the dead guy's house," Jaune stammered, stepping back as Yang glared at him.

"Who cares? Fatso's dead." The Dimuran looked to Pyrrha and Ren expectantly. They were the brains of this operation as far as she was concerned. "What's the plan? What do we do next?"

"Well… We need to find where Cassius has gone, and we should look into the nightshade." Ren sighed and shook his head. "If this Kemp is the groundskeeper, he should be familiar with the plant. He can tell us where someone might find some, or if it was grown here."

Nora rolled her shoulders, grinning menacingly. "It's always the butler! I'm going to drag him back here by his tongue when we find him! No one messes with our Ice Queen!"

"We still don't know if he did anything, Nora," Pyrrha cautioned, "Besides, I… Don't think you could physically do that without tearing out the tongue." She grimaced at the very thought, and beside her, Jaune covered his mouth and groaned.

Dragging the lying snake back didn't sound so bad to Yang. Though she might just as soon incinerate the guy and be done with it; to hell with holding a trial. "This means we're splitting up, yeah? Dibs on finding the butler. I'm gonna have a word with him when we find him."

"In that case, I should go with you." Yang glanced at Ren and nodded. Again, probably trying to keep her from doing something she'd regret.

"I'll come too. If Cassius is responsible, there might be others he's working with. In that case, it's best we bring a group. I'd rather not fight," Pyrrha frowned, "But if it comes to it, we may have no choice."

"Nora and I will find this Kemp guy then, see what he knows," Jaune said finally.

They had to be getting closer to solving this. Time was ticking, and Weiss couldn't wait forever for them. Pyrrha, Yang and Ren had just made it to the entrance when they were hailed by a pair of guards. Pyrrha smiled at the pair, the same two from before, and readily accepted the sheet of paper from them.

"I had asked them to find out everyone who came in and out of the mansion," Pyrrha spoke to her friend's confusion. She unfolded the paper and scoured over the list, eyes stopping on a single name. She showed the sheet to Yang and Ren. "I… Don't suppose this is merely coincidence?"

"Fat chance. Hey, when did Cassius leave?" Yang pressed, clearly impatient.

"We're not sure. We didn't get times."

"The hell's the list for then?" Yang shouted at the younger guard, throwing her hands up in frustration. "The guy definitely left though, yeah? And no one's seen him since, so… Maybe he's still out there somewhere. Maybe he's meeting with whoever helped him."

The older guard was beside himself. "You think Cassius did this? That man's more loyal than any of us," he muttered, in a bit of shock.

"We don't know that. All we know is he's not here, and that's suspicious, given the circumstances." Ren glanced at Yang, as if to warn her about speaking to soon. The butler was innocent until proven otherwise - as Weiss should have been, if not for rampant emotions.

"He must be in town somewhere. We'll head out and see what we can find. Thank you for your help." Pyrrha pocketed the map

"Er… We're not supposed to let you leave…" the young man nervously reminded them. His senior swat the back of his head and he winced, nursing the spot.

"Go, and figure out whatever the hell is going on here. We want answers too, and I'm through bein' toyed with by whatever scum did this."

Pyrrha smiled graciously and grabbed both men by the hands, shaking them. "Thank you, thank you! We swear we'll bring the culprit to justice!" Yang snorted at the redhead's sincerity, and Ren politely reminded their friend they needed to get moving.

Vindemia was large and alien to them, but they'd find Cassius, one way or another.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Were it not for Pyrrha's familiarity with the town, Yang and Ren would have been listlessly wandering Vindemia's streets. Not that Pyrrha was that well versed either, though she had been here before, at least.

Finding a butler skulking about would be easy, considering the streets were all but devoid of people at this hour. That also meant Cassius was nowhere to be seen however. Aside from their group and the occasional drunk stumbling home, Yang hadn't seen hide nor hair of anyone else.

"This is stupid, we're wasting time searching like this!" The Dimuran shook her head and stopped, peering through the windows of another building. A few workers inside glanced back, busy stocking, and she stepped away with a huff. "Maybe we can flush him out? Burn something, cause a scene."

"Or… We can ask around, see if anyone has noticed anything," Ren offered instead.

Yang snorted. "Oh sure, let's just ask one of the idiots that can barely walk. I'm sure they'll be a load of help."

"Not anyone leaving a tavern. There are other people we can find." Okay, now Yang was curious. Ren smiled knowingly and gestured for them to follow, dipping down an alleyway. It was empty, and so they moved through another, and another. Wealthy though the town may be, it wasn't without slums, as Yang found out.

Houses here were on the brink of being condemned, or already condemned and the residents had just refused to move out. This part of town was much more lively, Yang noted, seeing people sat out on the steps of their homes, or dealing in all manner of unsavory goods. This… Actually made sense.

"Ren? Why are we out here?" Pyrrha didn't sound terribly thrilled, looking constantly back at whoever stared their way. Yang smiled and clicked her fingers, motioning for the redhead to keep her eyes straight ahead.

"If Cassius purchased poison, it wouldn't have been from a reputable source. Chances are, he'd buy it from a black-market dealer," Ren gestured around them. That could mean just about anyone here, really.

"Wow… Never woulda guessed you knew how this stuff works, _Renny,_ " Yang jabbed playfully.

Ren laughed faintly. "You have Nora to thank for this. She introduced me to the idea of using… Colorful sources." He tilted his head at his own description, trying to find the best way not to sound too offensive. "People like this often see and hear things regular citizens don't. For the right price, they'll tell you whatever you want to hear."

"Yeah… Assuming their stuff is legit, sure," the Dimuran muttered skeptically.

"Right. We need to find someone who's information we can trust here." Trust was a funny thing to expect from these people. Flash enough Lien, say the right words, and you'd get more honesty out of 'criminals' than the town guard.

Ren approached a group of men gathered around a bench. They were playing some game of cards, and whatever they were betting on was firmly stashed away in a bag behind them. All eyes were on the Hunter as he came near, and one man even moved to grab a knife from his belt.

"I'd like to get some information, if I can," Ren explained carefully, his hands raised. Yang moved up behind him, and the Dimuran's demeanor made another man move for his weapon. Ren asked Yang to back off, smiling slightly. "If you could point us in the right direction, we'll be on our way."

"What info ya looking for?" A Muran rose up from his seat, and though a head shorter than Ren, he was twice as wide. "We might be able to help, or we might not. What's it worth to you?"

Yang produced Lien from her pockets and handed it over to Ren. She didn't count it, but whatever was there hardly mattered, seeing as their little helper readily accepted it. The man counted the money before grinning and pocketing it. "What do you kids want to know?"

"We're trying to find someone from the Vindemia mansion, a butler. His name is Cassius, and he might be somewhere in this neighborhood," Ren said.

"If you guys have seen him, then tell us where," Yang added with a warning, "We're on a schedule here, and we don't have time to be jerked around."

"Easy there, blondie. Your money's good for whatever you want," the man snickered, unfazed, "A butler, eh? Can't says I've seen one of them around. What about any of you lads?" No one in the group knew anything, and the stout man shrugged. "No luck. Though you might want to try asking Devlin. Lives just down the road here a way, brick house with the ivy up the front, can't miss it. Tell him Henry sent ya, he'll know me."

"We will, thank you." Maybe it was a bit odd to be thanking a criminal, but Henry's information proved to be true.

The brick house in question was just a minute further down the road, and when Yang knocked on the sealed metal door, a speakeasy grill was slid open, a pair of blue eyes staring back at her carefully.

"What do ya want? This ain't no beauty parlor, missy."

Yang smiled politely and pressed her palm on the door. "We're here to talk to Devlin. Henry sent us, says they can help us find someone." The man narrowed his eyes and closed the grill. She could hear someone shuffling around. Then nothing for a few moments, and Yang shifted impatiently, knocking hard. "Hey, you better not have just bailed! I'll burn this door off!"

Several locks were undone and the door was pulled open, another Dimuran glaring back at Yang. "Relax, takes a second. Had to tell Devlin he's got customers." Oh, that made sense. "Get in, he's in the back."

Yang brushed past the doorman, and Ren and Pyrrha quickly followed. Now they were more in her element, dealing with suspect individuals. For Devlin's sake, Yang hoped he had the information she was looking for. All this running around trying to absolve Weiss was getting ridiculous.

A pair of heavy curtains separated them from the back room, and another Dimuran stood in their way. Stepping aside, he pulled one back and waved the trio inside. The room beyond was dimly lit, and as Yang walked inside, her nose wrinkled and she pinched it, groaning. "What smells like fish?"

"I would appreciate you not calling me fish, no no!" Yang glanced down and blinked, staring at the Varuna before her, his blue skin shining like it was wet, and his wide yellow eyes, concealed behind goggles, stared back. Crouching down, she smirked and pat their head patronizingly.

"Hey little guy, mind telling us where Devlin is? We're kinda busy, so if you can just, you know…"

The Varuna chopped Yang's head with its webbed hand, making her fall back and clutch her skull with a yelp. "Patronizing me, are you? Yes yes, I am Devlin, and Devlin is me. Help you I will, but not if you are so rude!"

Ren smiled awkwardly and stepped into the room, moving around Yang. "Pardon us, Devlin, we just weren't expecting a Varuna. Most of your people tend to have different names."

Devlin huffed, or exhaled, causing a torrent of bubbles to flare inside his mask. "A Varuna cannot have a landwalker name? I admit it is unusual, yes yes, but it was given to me! Shall I call you Boy, and her, Scaley One?"

"Um…" Ren stood upright and cleared his throat. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Lie Ren, this is Yin, and behind me is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello!" the aforementioned redhead said, smiling and waving.

"We're looking for someone. We were told if anyone can help us, it would be you."

Devlin tilted his head, walking around Yang and Ren both, feet slopping wetly against the floor. He looked up at Pyrrha, and though a mask concealed most of his face, it was easy to see he was smiling. "You have payment, yes yes? Tit for tat as they say, scratch my fins, I scratch yours." As if to enunciate, the Varuna leaned forward and dancing excitedly, the single fin on his back vibrating.

Pyrrha smiled, glancing at her friends for help, and rubbed her arm. "Well… We do have Lien, or… We have goods back in the mansion. We could trade something for you." Devlin's cheeks turned rosy and he clapped his webbed hands together.

"You have something Devlin wants, yes yes! Promise me you give what Devlin desires, and he will help. Promise… Name? What is your name?"

"U-Um… My name is Pyrrha, and what is it? You want" she asked cautiously.

Devlin rubbed his hands together and wiggled. "Landwalkers are strange to us, yes yes, your bodies are very different. However! You have certain features which we find most… Interesting. Features like…" The Varuna's eyes held a part of Pyrrha, and when she noticed, she gasped and stepped back.

"S-Surely we can give you Lien? Or perhaps… A favor?"

"I have named my price, take it or leave it! It is for… Research? Yes yes, research!" Devlin bounced up and down on his feet.

Yang growled and stepped in behind the Varuna, grabbing him by his shirt. The height different was immense, and with ease she lifted him up, holding him out like a toy and placing a palm under him. Her hand danced with flame, and she smiled when he yelped. "How about this: we pay you, and you don't end up fried."

As if trying to put out the flame, Devlin fanned it frantically, yelping again when it only grew bigger. Sucking in his pale stomach, he nodded and pressed his hands together pleadingly. "Lien is fine, yes yes, Lien is fine! I will take money, a-and in exchange, no cooking!"

"Good! Glad you saw it our way." Yang smiled and set her hostage down, hissing when he kicked her in the shin. "Why you little -" Her head was chopped again, this time courtesy of Ren. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, betrayed by her 'friend'.

"We need to move quickly, before Cassius has a chance to try anything else," Ren reminded, turning to Devlin. Taking the list from Pyrrha, he lowered himself and pointed to the name. "Do you know this name? He's a butler for the Vindemia estate, and we're trying to find him. Has he been in the area?"

"No no, money first! Money, then speakings, or no information for you!"

Ren nodded to Pyrrha, and the agreed upon amount was handed over. Much like Henry before him, the Varuna counted it eagerly, pulling his shirt back and tucking it away safely beneath. Yang had considered just taking their money back; now, she wanted nothing to do with it.

Devlin thought long about it. Either that or he was staring at Yang, reveling in her misfortune. The Varuna nodded after a moment and gestured to himself. "I have seen the man you speak of, yes? A Meera, if memory serves." Ren nodded encouragingly. "He has been here before. Not _here_ , but in this part of town."

Yang leaned in, over her head throbbing. "Seriously? When's the last time you saw him? Do you know where he goes?"

"Tonight! The Meera came through not long ago, yes yes. Old fool does not understand how things work, tried to ask for directions without pay." Devlin laughed, the sound distorted and echoing inside his mask. "He may still be nearby! I don't know, it is unusual for people like him to come here." The Varuna placed a fin to his chin thoughtfully. "Is this about the mansion? The attack?" The group was surprised, and Devlin smiled wryly. "Word travels fast, especially when you're in the know, yes?"

"We're not sure, but it seems likely," Ren answered. "Thank you for your help, Devlin. We'll be off." They had barely left the room when he stopped, looking back at the broker. "Could you tell us which way he was seen traveling?"

Devlin looked to want to ask for more coin, but thought better of it when Yang's hand glowed. "Further down the road! I do not know where he could have gone, but he must be somewhere, yes yes? Be careful though, scary people are further along!"

Yang tried not to scoff too loudly as they stepped back out onto the road. Scary? That little sleazeball wouldn't know scary if it slapped him right across the face. "Is everyone in this town just a total perv? First Vindemia, now Devlin. I can go back in there and kick his ass if you want, Pyrrha."

"N-No, that's fine, Yin! We reached an amicable agreement," Pyrrha stammered, her face still a slight red. "I'd prefer if we could just move on and see this through."

Yang shrugged, leaving it alone. She'd go back in a heartbeat though if Pyrrha changed her mind. "So… We've got nothing to work with other than a vague direction, great. A lot of help that little jerk was."

"We know Cassius is here somewhere, and he's likely meeting with his partners. It's not a complete loss." Ren smiled and shook his head. "Besides, he can't know we're searching for him, so we're still at an advantage."

Sure, assuming they ever actually found the guy. Yang glanced up at the sky to check the moon, trying to get an estimate of the hour. It had to be close to two, meaning they only had a few hours remaining until sunrise. It shouldn't take that long to find the butler, but there was still plenty of pressure on them to do so.

The buildings somehow managed to get worse as they went. From dilapidated to downright ruined, homes barely stood and were patchworked with whatever materials could be found. Clearly, whatever wealth that the town had amassed was not evenly distributed. Trees had been allowed to grow in as well, and Yang wondered if that was to attempt and block away the less appealing section of town.

"Out of sight, out of mind, huh…?" There would always be rich and poor, that was just how society worked. It wasn't perfect, but then making everyone totally equal just wasn't possible either. Not when money was in question - greed made sure of that.

Twenty-minutes had elapsed, and no sign of Cassius. The gaunt faces of residents watched them carefully, and more than one asked for money or food. Pyrrha tried to help, and Yang had to draw her back each time. "You help one, they'll all come to you," the Dimuran warned.

"Then I'll give each of them some money! This isn't right!" Pyrrha complained. "Ren, we can help them, can't we?"

The raven-haired Hunter sighed. "It's not that I don't sympathize with them, but realistically, we cannot help them all. We need to keep moving." Pyrrha looked positively downtrodden, and Ren smiled apologetically. "I know your heart is in the right place, but this isn't for us to solve. The town has to decide what's more important: its wealth, or its citizens."

As if there was a choice. Yang sighed and trudged along, keeping her eyes trained straight ahead, refusing to meet anyone else's gazes. The people here were dressed in little more than rags, and an awful odor permeated the air. Normally her heightened sense of smell was a blessing, but right now she wished she could rip her nose off, or stuff it to block out the scents.

Those who lived here were the epitome of poverty. When they spotted a figure outside of a mill, cloak clean and pressed, they stuck out like a sore thumb. The trio hid behind a wall and watched, and the figure stopped outside of the door, looking around to see if he had been followed. Yang caught sight of their face, recognizing the wizened, wrinkled visage immediately.

"Cassius. The jerk really is here," Yang growled. Pyrrha moved to give chase, but Yang pulled her back and shook her head. "If he's working with someone, we need to catch them too. Wait and see what he does." The butler took a moment, making sure the coast was clear before disappearing inside the building. "Ren, look good?"

Ren peered around the corner and saw the butler step inside, nodding. Silently making their way across the street, he pressed himself against the wall, then peered through the dirty window. When Cassius disappeared into another room, he grabbed the doorknob and counted down, easing it open.

The door creaked on its hinges, and Ren opened it just enough for them to slip through. Taking extra care not to make too much noise, they avoided the broken boards, shuffling through the mill. It was covered in dust, save for a few pairs of footprints which kicked up what had settled on the floor. Cassius had to be meeting someone here.

The butler pried open another door and disappeared down a staircase. Following suit, they took each step painstakingly slow, every creak and groan of the boards threatening to blow their cover. Somehow, they were never spotted as they reached the landing, and when they reached a room full of crates, Yang almost thought the old man had given them the slip.

Cassius' voice carried down the hall, carrying well. He was shouting at someone, and he didn't sound happy. "How could you?! After everything we've done, after all that's been given to us!"

Yang raised an eyebrow, keeping low and following the others down the hall. They reached a door at the end, heavy and wooden, left ajar. Peeking through the crack, she could just make out Cassius' figure, and beyond him…

"Hey, isn't that…" A large, burly Toro stood opposite the butler, a pair of thick, bull-like horns protruding from his forehead. Cornell, was it? He'd been carrying the barrels when they'd first arrived. What was he doing here?

Cornel laughed. "Oh, come on, Cassius, don't tell me you actually miss that pig? He was disgusting! Always lording his power over women, indulging and getting fatter and fatter, spending money like a fool!"

"He gave you and so many more a home! He and his family made this town something great!" Cassius trembled under his cloak, either out of anger or fear. "He was no saint, but he was still a good man! Why then?"

"Why? Because, he's what's wrong with society, you stupid old bastard. It's people like him - Murans - that make life for all of us harder. They're a cancer that needs to be removed," Cornell taunted, sneering, "And he's only the first of many."

Cassius was no fighter, and even if he was, the Meera was far past his prime. Even so the butler drew a knife from his cloak, barely able to grip it as he shook. "I'll stop you… No one else has to die. I'll bring you to the guards, a-and -"

" _You_ , stop me?" Cornell guffawed. "You couldn't stop Velvet, you senile fool!"

The butler groaned as tears flooded his eyes, charging at the Toro. It was a fruitless endeavor, he hardly took two steps before he was suddenly on his back, a blade at his throat. Cornell remained across the room, smirking cruelly. "You honestly think I didn't notice you following me?"

Cassius' eyes were no longer on Cornell, but the woman above him. Her eyes were mismatched, one pink, the other brown, and her youthful countenance was betrayed by a cruel, twisted smile.

"You'll die here, and I'll be leaving this cesspool of a town." Cornell taunted. "There's more work to be done, it's just a shame you're all so deluded to see that."

The strange woman giggled silently and flipped her blade over, bringing it down at Cassius' chest. The door blew off its hinges, thrown into the far wall and charred black. The woman stopped and jumped away as Pyrrha lunged for her, covering Cassius from attack. Ren chased the woman, surprised as she leaned back out of his reach, leaping away when her blade nearly buried itself in his throat.

"What the hell?!" Cornell's eyes widened and he moved to grab a weapon nearby, leaving his feet as a fist caught his jaw. Despite his size he was thrown from his feet, crashing into a shelf.

Yang rolled her wrist and smirked, steam still rising from her hand. "Sorry to crash your party, but we're going to be kicking your ass now."

Cornell rose back to his feet and threw a chair at Yang, charging and grabbing her around the middle. He drove her back into the wall, groaning as Yang slammed an elbow between his shoulders, driving a knee into his chin. She coughed when a fist slammed into her stomach, and she responded with another elbow to his back.

Magic was out of the question - a single spell from her would light this place up like a candle. Crap, they'd have to do this the old-fashioned way then. Yang caught Cornell's fist and smiled as he sneered at her, pushing him back and kicking him square in the chest. "Good thing I don't need magic to kick your butt."

Cornell growled and hunched over, his body quivering. His muscles expanded rapidly, and Yang felt a surge of magic pouring out. He kicked off the floor, breaking the boards, and tackled her again, this time driving her through the wall and throwing her. She crashed through a stack of crates and rolled.

"No? I'm going to use mine," the Toro chuckled, "And I'm going to enjoy using it to tear you apart."

Yang wiped blood from her lip and smiled, getting back to her feet and catching Cornell's fist. She ducked beneath the other, the air itself pushing against her from the force. She slammed her fist square in the sternum of the Toro, expecting him to double over. Instead, two hands grabbed her sides and she was thrown away again.

"Come on, let's have some fun!"

* * *

 **Gee, I do wonder who the girl with the mismatched eyes could be! Definitely don't know a character like that, do we?**

 **Some more action coming up, and for the first time, it's going to be totally sans magic. Mostly. Time to see what Pyrrha and Ren can do! And Cornell, hulking out, is going to be a handful for Yang.**

 **To clarify something, since I wasn't going to explicitly explain it in the chapter - Cornell's magic is a class of magic all on its own, just like elemental magic. The user can use magic to basically roid out, or bolster a physical trait. You'll see more of it in action coming up! :D**

 **As an aside to anyone who can recognize the Varuna's speech tics, +1 internet cookies to you. And I don't mean the lousy browsing cookies, I mean ones with chocolate chips. You know, the good kind.**


	24. Book 2 - Chapter 5

**Bit of a shorter read than the last few, but then this is just setting up some stuff for the coming chapters.**

 **Posting schedule - a chapter every other day, clearly isn't going to last forever. Expect a change as I settle into a new job. Until then... Write, write, write!**

* * *

Pain flared through Yang's jaw as another blow connected. Staggering, she ducked beneath a wide right and slammed her fist into Cornell's chest to no effect. It felt like she was punching rock, only rock would actually break. Hissing as her arm went numb, the Dimuran jumped away, watching as the floor was shattered under Cornell's fist.

He was massive, and despite the immense muscle now bulging from his body, the Toro had not lost any speed. Yang's feet had just met the floor and he was on her again, grabbing one of her arms and hoisting off her feet. There was little to do as a fist smashed into her stomach, spewing out spittle as she was lifted higher into the air. Wrapping her legs around Cornell's torso, she delivered blow after blow, his head snapping back with each strike. Her hand felt numb but eventually he relented, loosening his grip.

Dropped back onto the floor, Yang ignored the throbbing in her stomach, weaving between another series of blows. The strikes were so powerful that they created small bursts of air in their wake, and every one which had connected - and many had, felt like she was being struck by a tree's trunk. For as thick as Cornell's limbs were they might as well be.

Yang wiped her face on her sleeve, dancing on her feet. "Tough son of a bitch, aren't ya?" Cornell smirked and smashed apart a crate with ease, stalking towards Yang like a predator after its prey. He reached out, and Yang slid between his legs, kicking the back of his knee and managing to bring him low. She was on him instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking them in place. "Time to go to sleep!"

A punch struck her in the head and her ears rang, vision blurring for a second. Lowering herself, she tightened her hold, pressing her knees into Cornell's back for extra leverage. His hands couldn't quite reach her, though they didn't need to. The Toro backpedaled and slammed into a wooden support beam, driving Yang through and loosening her grip. A massive hand wrenched her arm free, and she was thrown away like a doll.

"Are you going to start fighting yet, blondie? I'm getting bored here!" Cocking back a fist, Cornell swung with the force of a cannonball, watching his fist soar straight by Yang's head. She trapped his arm and swung back, connecting right in the bridge of his nose.

Muscle or not, certain parts were still very much vulnerable, and the sound of bone breaking accompanied a pained howl. "You bitch!" howled the brawler, clutching his face with one hand, blood leaking between his fingers. Yang tried to pounce but was caught mid-air, being thrown away yet again. "I'll tear you apart!"

Ren ducked and stepped back hastily, eyes following the dagger as it gave chase. This woman was quick, far quicker than he'd expected. Leaning back as the blade flirted with his throat, he coughed as a foot slammed against his chest, catching the woman's other leg and throwing her. She flipped through the air effortlessly, landing without much trouble and flashing a playful smirk.

The woman snapped her fingers, and two duplicates of her smug visage appeared. One came right at him, another going for Pyrrha and Cassius, while the third remained still. They were just illusions, they had to be. Ren reached back to grab his weapon, eyes widening as a dagger was thrown, grazing his leg and drawing blood, burying itself in the wall. The 'illusion' had just managed to wound him.

"Pyrrha, they're not fakes!" Ren shouted in warning. Pyrrha's hand was already at her waist, drawing her sword and catching a dagger on the flat of her blade. She dropped low under a kick and swung at the woman to drive her back.

"Cassius, please stay behind me." Not that the butler had much choice. Solid illusions? No… Were these clones? Two of the figures turned on Ren and pressed their attack, and before Pyrrha had a chance to help, she had to intercept another attack aimed at Cassius.

All Ren could do was back away and evade as blades threatened to cut into him. Flipping, he reached out and caught the woman's arm, pushing her forward using her own momentum and slapping away the second's arm, connecting with a quick punch. It was an illusion and shattered on impact, breaking like a pane of glass. Behind him, the real fighter brought her dagger down at the back of his neck.

Her wrist slammed into his tonfa grip, and Ren swept his leg out, catching the woman's arm and throwing her to the ground. She caught herself and easily countered, jabbing with her dagger repeatedly. It was a form more befitting a fighter like Weiss, which worked to his favor. They had sparred before, and though a rapier it was not, the motions were the same.

The woman's dagger dragged across his tonfa and he pushed back, dropping low and sweeping her legs. She caught herself and he flipped, nearly catching her with an axe kick. Resembling more a dance than a fight, the pair moved through the room, sweeping strikes and quick jabs forcing each other to give and take ground.

Dagger scraped against buckler, sparks spitting in Pyrrha's face as she pushed the woman's arm upward, striking her stomach with the pommel of her sword. The woman favored her left hand, and she often led with a quick stabbing motion, usually followed by a cut. It had been a mere thirty seconds and Pyrrha felt confident she had the woman's methods figured out.

Which was why when the woman suddenly dropped low and kicked her in the shoulder, she hadn't seen it coming. Another kick caught the buckler's face, and Pyrrha swung down, burying her sword's tip in the floorboards. Avoiding a dagger and losing her weapon in the process, she clicked her tongue when her sword was taken.

"Cassius, that knife of yours," Pyrrha's hand reached back expectantly, refusing to take her eyes off her opponent. Fingers tipping the handle, she held her shield close and slowly stepped forward, watching the woman's eyes, waiting for them to betray her intent.

A thrown dagger clattered off her shield, and Pyrrha pushed her own sword's edge away with her knife, reaching out, dropping her shield, and grabbing the woman's wrist. She twisted and turned her body, pulling the illusionist off her feet and throwing her. It did nothing to injure, but Pyrrha had her own blade back.

"Ren, follow my lead!" Pyrrha drove the woman back with quick slashes and thrusts, and Ren did the same, his loose, flowing style too unpredictable. The woman and her copies were pinched between the fighters, only one of whom still held a blade. "Now!"

Pyrrha and Jaune would use a pincer attack often, overwhelming an opponent's defenses. She would go high, and he would sweep low, making avoiding their attacks impossible. Her sword sliced through the air and nearly severed Ren's foot, if not for a quick twist of her wrist to avert her blade. The woman's clones attacked, easily knocking Pyrrha off her feet and forcing Ren to move away.

Ren was not Jaune, obviously. He couldn't have known what she was intending to do. Pyrrha berated herself mentally as she rolled, catching the woman's next kick with her sword, grabbing her leg and pulling. A blade slid out of the woman's jacket sleeve and Pyrrha had to use her forearm to catch her attacker's, the dagger inches from her face. Managing to pull her feet up, she pressed them on the woman's stomach and kicked her away, rolling back onto her feet.

Cornell had taken on immense strength, but Yang had plenty to begin with. Catching a fist and ducking under another, she danced back to the shattered pillar, lifting half and swinging it like a bat. It struck the Toro and shattered over his back, and she had to grin as he groaned in pain and staggered. Not content to give so much as an inch, she jumped to meet his height and kicked the same shoulder, hard enough to throw him into barrels and knock him down.

"Your magic is strong, buddy, but it's got its limits. Looks like you're reaching yours." Yang swiped her thumb across her nose and grinned, dancing back and forth on the balls of her feet. "That last punch was weak as hell, you're losing it!"

Cornell snarled and slammed his fists against the floor, his muscles bulging out again. More magic expended, which meant a return to form. Yang's arms raised in front of her face as a fist crashed into her, the skin bruising immediately as she careened back into a wall. Her back cracked the boards and she dropped, rolling aside as Cornell's foot buried itself in the brick behind the boards.

The Church liked to teach refined fighting styles. To some, fighting was elegant, almost like a dance. Yang smirked and drew back a fist, crushing what lay between Cornell's thighs and laughing as he staggered back, his oversized figure doubled over in agony.

Some liked it fancy. Yang liked what worked.

Mess with the bull, get the horns. Despite being in quite a bit of pain, Cornell was far from beaten. Howling in equal parts fury and pain, he caught Yang with a sudden burst of speed, grabbing her sides and slamming her back down. Air rushed from her lungs and she bounced off the floor, helpless as her leg was grabbed and she was lifted overhead, being sent through several crates.

Yang coughed as a hand seized her throat, dangling in Cornell's grasp. "Forget this, I'll kill you here and now!" The Toro tightened his grip and sneered as Yang wheezed, hands trying to pry the grip from her neck. She stared down at Cornell through one eye, the other beginning to swell closed. Unable to pry his hands off, she drew back a leg and kicked. Again. And again.

Cornell had likely never made that noise in his life. Sounding like a frightened mouse, tears welled in his eyes and his strength left him, his legs bucking as he fell to his knees. Yang coughed and rubbed her reddened neck, fighting for breath. She leaned to avoid a desperate grab and pulled herself close with the Toro's shirt, driving the top of her head into Cornell's chin. It hurt like hell, but she watched as he fell back, his lip split and blood dribbling down his chin.

Yang placed herself on Cornell's torso and began to throw punch after punch, his head snapping side to side with each blow. He swung out and connected with her ribs, and while it hurt, it lacked the bite of his earlier strikes. Yang righted herself and continued pummeling, taking another punch. She grabbed his arm this time and wrapped her legs around it, falling aside and wrenching at the limb, twisting it painfully.

"Fuck! Let go of me!" Yang pulled harder and threatened to yank the arm from its socket. Cornell growled and his muscles expanded yet again, and with a grunt he lifted Yang's entire weight, slamming her into the floor and forcing her to let go. He was slower to get to his feet this time, and when he did rise his vision was beginning to blur, his footing unsteady.

Yang smiled tauntingly and picked herself up. "Spellcast sickness, a real bitch, ain't it?" She was breathing heavier and sported several bruises and cuts, but she'd not used any magic. She could keep this going for a long while yet, though Cornell was clearly at the end of his rope.

The Toro charged and threw a hard right, soaring right past Yang as her leg smashed against his back, putting him through a support beam. The Dimuran smirked, peering past him briefly and watching Ren pushed back the woman. Wait… There were three of them? Another clone had been made, and worse still...

One of them looked just like Weiss. Yang's anger flared seeing that, and it all but confirmed these two were somehow responsible for Weiss' current predicament. Copies and shapeshifting, that little jerk was a real piece of work.

Pyrrha watched the clone shift before her eyes, insultingly taking on the form of her friend. _Illusion magic. Does that mean…?_

There could be no doubting it now, this illusionist had somehow tricked everyone. Her false friend smiled, the cruel smile only the mismatched woman would make, and drove her dagger for Pyrrha's neck. It glanced off her shield and the copy was pushed back, evading as Pyrrha gave chase.

Cassius was exposed, and the false-Weiss noticed immediately. Grinning excitedly, she took off, the other illusion trying to keep Pyrrha at bay. Pulling a hidden blade from her boot she lunged for the butler, and continued to move through the air, crashing right into the wall. Pyrrha's sword raced like an arrow and buried itself in the illusionist, and the redhead uttered a curse when she shattered into small pieces.

Ren sidestepped the woman's dagger and caught her wrist, blocking a high kick with his tonfa. Sweeping her legs and knocking her to the floor, she rolled as his knee came down hard, though could do little as his leg swept around and connected with her chest. No sooner had the copy hit the ground was his tonfa at her throat, blinking as it shattered beneath him.

Cornell groaned as he was thrown through a wall, shattering the barrier between his fight and their own. The Toro struggled to lift himself up, his strength eluding him as his muscles began to fade. "Fuck… N-Neo, a little help?"

Neo smiled thoughtfully, then shook her head, denying Cornell outright. He was finished, that much was obvious, and that meant their little game here was through. Whatever, they'd already done what they had set out to. Giggling soundlessly, she looked at Ren and Pyrrha as they closed in, taking a theatrical bow and blowing the former a kiss. Pyrrha raced forward and swung her sword, cutting from Neo's shoulder to hip, shattering her.

Yang pushed a piece of wall over and grabbed Cornell's shirt, hoisting him to his feet. "Weren't you going to tear me apart? What happened to that?" The Toro's face wrinkled up in contempt, and then a wholly different expression took hold. Yang hastily let go and stepped back, grimacing as he spilled his last few meals all over the floor.

"Guess they don't teach that crap in the White Fang, huh?" she continued, covering her nose in disgust. Gods that smelled horrible. "Or maybe you're just a bigger idiot than I thought." Her lilac eyes shifted to Ren and Pyrrha, relieved to find them largely unharmed. The woman they had been fighting, however, was nowhere to be seen. Where the hell had she gone?

Pyrrha didn't let her guard down even as Ren helped Yang subdue Cornell. Only once he was bound and it was clear Neo was long gone did she finally sheathe her weapon. Exhaling, she smiled and knelt before the shaken butler, inspecting him carefully for wounds. "You are unharmed, yes?"

Cassius nodded unsteadily, his eyes wide with fright. That he was so shaken spoke volumes about how desperate he must have been to find the killer. Satisfied that the Meera was unharmed, Pyrrha helped him to his feet. "You are a brave man, coming here by yourself," she continued, "Thank goodness we arrived when we did."

Best to leave out the fact they'd suspected Cassius for now. Not that the butler would likely be able to register it, still out of sorts. Pyrrha placed a hand on his arm reassuringly before looking to her companions. Cornell was by far the worst of the lot, suffering both injuries and fatigue from overusing magic.

"We need to get him back to the estate and explain what's happened," Ren said, holding Cornell's arm to support him. The man grumbled something inaudibly and tugged weakly on his restraints. Yang smiled tauntingly, and Ren could only shake his head. "You chose a dark path to walk, my friend."

"Should be glad I couldn't use magic in here, jackass. Otherwise, they'd be cleaning up your ashes," Yang growled, flicking Cornell's forehead. Ren made a remark about being nice, and Yang ignored it, smirking. "What? It's true! And I wouldn't _actually_ have burned him to a crisp! I'm not that brutal!" She probably did deprive him of ever having children though. Oh well, he was a creep anyways.

Pyrrha checked to make sure Cassius could walk under his own power, gently guiding him along towards the stairs. "Hopefully they'll believe us when we arrive. I'm sorry to ask this of you, Cassius, but can we count on you to help plead our case?"

The butler nodded numbly, slowly coming out of his stupor. Grateful, Pyrrha smiled and looked over to Yang, somewhat worried as she taunted Cornell again. "You mentioned he was in the White Fang… How did you know?" The Dimuran turned their prisoner and gestured to his chest, his left pectoral sporting a tattoo matching the group's emblem.

"Never seen someone so dumb to get it tattooed on them," the Dimuran snickered, "Either that's new or you're a bigger dumbass than I thought!"

"Yin, I think he's been humiliated enough for one day." Ren's point was proven when Cornell whimpered, wheezing as a throbbing pain persisted between his thighs. The raven-haired Hunter smiled, feeling a sympathy pain, though the only sympathy he'd ever feel for this man.

 **/+/+/+/+/+/**

Word had reached the estate of their arrival thanks to guards at the gate. With Cassius and half-conscious Cornell in tow, they were given immediate entry and escorted to the doors. Healers were sent for, though even should they arrive within minutes, it would have to wait. There was a lot of explaining to do before anyone would be getting treatment.

People at the estate didn't know what to make of the sight before them. Pyrrha entered first with Cassius, helping the elderly butler into a chair to rest. Shortly after, Yang and Ren shuffled through the doors, all but dragging Cornell with them. The guards had looked ready to pounce until Cassius raspily called them off.

"Don't… Listen to what they have to say." Cassius smiled back to Pyrrha, nodding and giving her the floor.

Taking a breath, Pyrrha looked around at the group gathered before them. Jaune and Nora were among them, and the relief on their faces was plain, as was their worry. She smiled wider for their sake and nodded again. "Earlier tonight, your beloved master fell victim to a heinous crime. Our friend Weiss was framed for the act, and now, we have proof of her innocence."

Cornell was brought to kneel before the group, or he might have if he wasn't utterly drained. Instead, the Toro simply collapsed when let go, and Yang chuckled awkwardly, dragging him to his knees by his arms. "This wonderful guy right here was working with some illusionist, isn't that right, Cornhole?" Cornell grumbled a correction and Yang ignored it.

"Saw it with my own eyes," Cassius spoke up, "The woman… She could make illusions like none I've seen. It would have been child's play to disguise herself."

"Or, to disguise someone else," Ren corrected. The woman had never spoken during their encounter, and while it might mean nothing, that could also imply an inability to do so. "Not only could she copy herself, but she could change appearances as well."

"Cornell was most certainly involved," Pyrrha concluded. "He would have had to show her where to find your master, and he likely was the one who had administered the poison which killed him." There was a confused murmuring among the crowd. Evidently, the knowledge of poison being used still hadn't been shared.

A middle-aged Ydran stepped forward, holding up a rucksack. "The girl speaks the truth. I found vials of the foul stuff in one of our storehouses, and several bottles of wine tainted with it."

"Kemp claims the storehouses are normally sealed," Jaune explained, gesturing to the Ydran groundskeeper, "Which means only someone who has a key could get into them. And the only ones who have keys to them are himself…"

"And Cornell!" Nora declared, pointing down at the weathered Toro. "Looks like we figured you out! So much for your evil plan!"

Yang smiled in amusement, patting Cornell patronizingly as he groaned. "And what of this woman?" one of the guards asked, "Did you not catch her too?"

"She eluded us, unfortunately," Pyrrha answered, "Though we did get a name. We'll send it to our superiors and word will be spread. Assuming it wasn't an alias, Hunters will be looking for her from now on."

It was a lot to take in, and much of the crowd still looked uncertain. Yet with Cassius' testimony, and proof on Kemp's part in the form of poison vials, it was hard to deny. The elder guard from before walked forward and took a knee before Cornell.

"Was it worth it…? Ruining your life, all our lives, for… What?" Cornell scoffed but didn't answer, sneering as the guard shook his head. "Men, let's get him down to a cell where he belongs. And I think it's high time we get that young lady out of hers, and apologize."

Fighting Neo had been intense, intimidating even, as the woman was clearly an experienced fighter. A different kind of unease filled Pyrrha's breast when faced with the idea of a slighted Weiss. Their friend would not take kindly to being wrongfully imprisoned, and she could already imagine the verbal lashing she would have prepared for these people.

Cornell was relieved from the Hunters, dragged along towards the cells. Other guards had gone ahead to fetch Weiss, leaving the Hunters and the crowd in the lobby. Reactions were mixed, to say the least. Some wept with joy, glad to have the death of their master resolved. Others were furious, calling for Cornell's head even as he was led away. The guards did their best to keep everyone in check, and Yang and company were led aside, away from the rising emotions.

"What's gonna happen to him, do you think?" Yang questioned. "Figure they'll execute him?"

Ren nodded certainly, though he didn't seem pleased by the notion. "Undoubtedly. Lionel was a nobleman, and killing one is an attack on the crown and the Church both. I don't think it's a question of if, but when."

"To think that a White Fang member was here, in plain view," Pyrrha muttered. If not for a poorly chosen tattoo, even they wouldn't have ever known. Shaking her head, she nursed a bruise on her arm and smiled nervously. "Are more of their people hidden like he was…?"

It was certainly a sobering thought. Attacking people as indiscriminately as they did, knowing a White Fang member could be anywhere, at any time, was unnerving. The panic that it would cause, the suspicion… Non-Murans already received enough scrutiny, and Pyrrha shuddered to think how much worse things would become if everyone began suspecting each other.

Jaune sighed and sat against the wall. "Man… So it's done, right? No more surprises? No one's going to jump out and surprise us?"

"Please don't jinx us," Ren mumbled, finally taking a seat himself. Nora noticed the wound on his leg and began to fret, even as he assured his partner it was a minor wound.

"I mean… It didn't turn out so bad. Sure, the noble's dead," Yang trailed off, smiling awkwardly at the curious stares she got, "But we caught the guy who did it! And yeah, short and psycho got away, but we've got a name, and she'll have nowhere to hide now." Or maybe she would. For all she knew, this was another fucked up ploy by the Church.

No one else shared in Yang's paranoia, which was fine. Their reality was all lies, but they weren't bad people because of that, and they were still doing the right thing. She'd already gotten Weiss to start questioning everything, and she didn't want to ruin their worlds too, not if she didn't have to.

"What's going to happen now? I mean… Mister Vindemia ran this place, didn't he?" Jaune shook his head, rubbing at his face. "A noble dying can't be good, I mean it's going to throw things all out of whack, isn't it?" He smiled as Pyrrha joined him along the wall.

"Perhaps… But that's not for us to worry about. We have a job to do still, remember?" The redhead laughed lightly and placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder, his face one of utter reluctance. "A Hunter's job is never over, remember? We simply go from one mission to the next."

"Even Hunters need time to relax, Pyrrha."

All eyes turned to Weiss, who smiled back and waved wearily. Nora closed the gap between them at remarkable speed and nearly toppled the smaller woman over, lifting her helplessly into a hug. Ren slowly rose to his feet and hurried over, trying to carefully separate the two.

"Weiss! You're alright!" Jaune felt a bit dumb for stating the obvious.

Weiss was released from Nora's hold and coughed, eyes watering. "Y-Yes, well… Aside from being treated like a murder, I'm unharmed," she said weakly. Noticing her friend's varying states of injury - Yang being the worst, she frowned. "It seems we all had an eventful evening."

"You don't know the half of it," Yang snickered, throwing her arm around Weiss' shoulders, pulling her in despite a squeaky protest. "We had to kick some butt for you, but looks like it worked out. No chopping block for you."

Amused, Pyrrha giggled and folded her hands at her back. "It's certainly a best-case scenario for us. I just wish the people here were as happy as we are."

"Pardon me for saying, but I really don't care right now," Weiss grumbled, rubbing at one of her wrists, still red from her bindings, "Those clods actually sent a priest down to give me my last rites! Can you believe that?!"

"I'd believe you froze him solid for trying," Nora teased. "Just like you want to do to me right now!"

"You're learning," Weiss muttered, smiling despite the taunts. Stepping out from Yang's arm, she chuckled and rubbed at her eyes, exhaling shakily. "You're all absolute morons for fighting for me… Thank you."

Yang again pulled Weiss into a hug, though this time the others joined as well. Finding herself in the middle of it all, the Schnee girl went silent and accepted the embrace. She had assumed cooler heads would prevail, but being hauled away through a frenzied crowd, threatened with death… She'd be lying if she'd said she hadn't panicked a little.

There would be a lot to do still. Send a report to the city, speak with the local guard and make sure they understood what had happened, and no doubt they would pay their respects before departing. What had been intended as a reprieve before their journey began had turned into a nightmare. A nightmare, thankfully, they had woken up from.

That said, the notion of sleeping had never seemed more appealing. As the embrace was broken, everyone's adrenaline finally began to subside, replaced by overwhelming exhaustion. Nothing to the degree that Cornell would be experiencing, but enough to make them consider sleeping on the floor then and there.

Now was perhaps not the best time to be starting a discussion then, but Weiss couldn't keep putting it off. Her friends had just spent the entire evening working to keep her from the gallows, and now more than ever she felt they needed to know the truth. _She_ needed answers. Yang had danced around the topic before, making claims without substantiating them. Weiss was sick of that.

Ren and Nora had already started back towards their quarters when Weiss called them back. She wanted everyone present for this. People were drained and emotionally spent, but this was important. "Before we even think about resting, we need to talk." She spoke to the group yet her eyes rested solely on Yang. The Dimuran smiled uneasily, guessing what this would be about.

"You all know what we're aiming to do here, but that's not everything you need to know," Weiss continued, stepping closer to Yang. Her blue eyes narrowed and she reached out, grabbing the Dimuran's hand and pulling her closer. "The truth about magic, about Grimm, about everything. Why you're so fascinated with me, why you've gone to such lengths…"

"I want it all, here and now, Yang." Pointedly speaking the Dimuran's real name, her friends looked between the two of them confused.

"Yang…?" Pyrrha repeated, glancing at Yang confused. "I thought your name was Yin?"

Nora blinked tiredly and yawned. "Do you know each other…? What's all this about?"

Yang smiled uncertainly, her unswollen eye shifting between faces. "Weiss… You're sure about this? If I tell you guys, there's no going back. Even if you pretend not to know, you'll know… Ya know? You can't just play like things are okay."

"It's better to know the truth than to be lied to our faces," Weiss said firmly, the remark aimed at Yang and the Church both, "No more lies, no more half-truths. We're going to be fighting Merlot together, which means we need to be on common grounds. You have to tell us what's going on here, Yang."

The Dimuran let out a long sigh and drew her hand from Weiss'. "You're really determined about this, aren'tcha? You really want to know?" Only Weiss nodded, the others were simply too confused.

"The truth? What do you mean 'the truth'?" Ren shook his head, not understanding at all.

"Before… What you said in the bakery, about magic…" Pyrrha's eyes searched Weiss' face for answers, widening slowly. "That's… It's really true?"

"That remains to be seen. It depends on what _Yang_ decides to tell us," Weiss snapped, crossing her arms sternly. "So, what will it be? Will you save us from our ignorance, or are you going to condemn us to being puppets?"

As if there was a choice. Yang sighed and rubbed at her face, wincing as she pressed the welt under her eye. "Not giving me a lot of options here, Weissy… And it sounds like you tried spilling the beans already," she mumbled, shaking her head. Nearby, Caroline and a few other healers stood by at the ready, and Yang nodded back towards the front doors. "Outside. I'll tell you guys whatever you wanna know, no more secrets, no more lies."

* * *

 **A short fight this time, but more meant to illustrate a few points. Not everyone who casts magic is necessarily privy to spellcast sickness, as Cornell so helpfully demonstrated, and we had to introduce everyone's favorite little sociopath! Also with the exception of Neo and Cornell, we got to see a little regular fighting from Yang, Ren and Pyrrha. Yang fights dirty, poor Cornell.**

 **Next chapter, we'll finally delve into just what Yang knows, WHY she knows it, and some more little tidbits about the world. And don't worry - it won't be an atypical exposition dump. I've got something fun planned for this.**

 **Thanks for reading, excuse the short chapter, and see you in the next entry! :)**


	25. Book 2 - Chapter 6

**Admittedly a bit of a gamble here with this chapter. Yang's giving some much needed background on herself - and the world, but I didn't want to just have a chapter of expositional dialogue. Hopefully you all prefer this then!**

 **And before people read, yes, some things still may not seem completely clear just yet. This is from Yang's POV, so we'll only be getting her interpretation of things. Fret not though, there's more to come!**

* * *

Yang stared at her reflection, eyes tired, dark circles accentuating her weariness. A week had passed, and after barely getting any sleep, she was beyond exhausted. The hunting, fighting, everything about this latest job was torment. Trembling, she turned the faucet on and washed her hands, scrubbing hard enough to turn the skin red.

He had been but one of many. Rogues and White Fang, corroborating together to spread mayhem. It had to be done, Yang had told herself that time and time again. She'd done her duty and killed all but one, a woman who managed to elude her grasp. Truthfully… She was thankful for it.

Plenty of blood stained her hands, yet that was one less life she'd had to snuff out, one less burden on her shoulders. Killing people - be they White Fang, rogue Hunters, or simply bandits, it was a different kind of ordeal. It was a necessary task, but...

That didn't make it easy.

Gritting her teeth, the Dimuran slammed her palms against the wall, exhaling and washing her face fitfully. How many people had she killed now? She tried not to count, but each lingered in her mind, a constant reminder of the darker side of being a Hunter. Some she didn't even know their names, many would never be given proper rites, and their families would be left to wonder what had happened.

Rogues weren't treated like people. They were no better than Grimm in the Church's eyes. Even so… Was this right?

Yang took several long moments to collect herself. She wouldn't sleep tonight, again, or probably tomorrow either. The guilt that always accompanied her killings tended to torment her endlessly. She doubted she'd ever get over them.

Down below, the Grand Cathedral was abuzz with activity. Regular worship was being conducted and the halls would be filled with citizens, none of whom would know what had just transpired. To them, rogue Magi were like the boogeyman, little more than an idea, something to instill fear. They would never know how dangerous rogues could truly be.

How human they could be.

Ignorance was bliss. How desperately then she wished she could return to her ignorance. Life was so much easier when she didn't know these things. Leaving the bathroom and cutting through the halls, she came before Ozpin's office. Goodwitch was sat just outside as ever, acknowledging Yang with little more than a glance before waving her inside. Did she hate Yang for what she did? Yang couldn't blame her if so; most days she hated herself.

Regarding her with a kind smile as she entered, Yang simply raised a hand in greeting, collapsing into one of the many chairs. "The job went well, I assume?" She nodded, closing her eyes again only to reopen them quickly. No rest for the wicked, and she was as bad as they came. _Murderer, you can sleep when you're dead._

"The threat they posed was great, and I don't doubt your actions have saved many lives. The Church thanks you, and I thank you," he said. Receiving thanks for hard work was always nice. Shame then it felt so hollow.

"Is killing them the only option?" Yang had toiled over that endlessly ever since her first kill, and the debate had been raging ever since. Ozpin regarded her with a careful look, donning his unreadable, emotionless mask once more. She hated when he did that.

"What would you propose otherwise? Arresting Magi isn't as simple as arresting a commoner, as you well know. The inclusion of magic makes detaining people infinitely more complicated."

Yang looked at Ozpin tiredly and shrugged. If he was asking for an alternative, she didn't have one. Some - not all, some, of the rogues deserved the fate handed to them, and as much as she loathed to kill, she understood the necessity. Her latest mark though? Death had been much too severe.

"I understand you're in a difficult position, Miss Xiao Long, I do. Nor would I ask you to do this were it not necessary. Neither of us relish such a task," Ozpin smiled wearily and shook his head, "I am sorry that we ask this of you, but you're among our best, and nothing short of that will suffice."

Wasn't that flattering.

"You could do it, you know," Yang growled. "You've got your own magic. It would be easy for you."

Ozpin folded his hands together and closed his eyes. Letting out a sigh, he reached up and carefully cleaned his glasses. Was he just not going to answer? Yang leaned forward in her chair, eyes focused on her handler. "Must be nice, sitting here doin' nothing while I fight for you…"

"Do you truly believe we do nothing here?" Ozpin's measured question was rhetorical, but Yang bit anyways.

"Considering every time I show up, you're on your ass? Yeah, kinda seems that way."

It was always that way, wasn't it? Hunters busted their asses and risked life and limb, meanwhile those in power got to recline in cushy chairs and dish out orders. It was people like Ozpin that made Yang understand her uncle's outlook.

"Yang… I will admit that our arrangement is far from ideal, both in respects to how we handle matters, and how we decide who is sent out," Ozpin shook his head, "But there is much more to this than simply sitting here all day, I assure you. I will not pretend my work is as perilous as your own, yet it is every bit as necessary."

Like hell it was. Yang snorted and leaned back in her seat, tearing her eyes away from Ozpin. "Right… Filling out paperwork all day has to be super important, gotcha. Thank gods you're here to sign those sheets, otherwise the whole kingdom would be in chaos!"

Whatever Ozpin thought he was doing sitting here, it paled in comparison to the work she did. The work that _Hunters_ did. Had he even ever fought a Grimm before? She doubted it. Feeling her hand trembling again, she clutched her wrist firmly and took a deep breath, fighting back the panic bubbling in her chest.

"I want out," Yang grumbled. She pulled one knee up and wrapped her arms around it, staring at the floorboards intently.

"You know I can't allow that, Yang. Your position is out of my hands, you merely report to me now," Ozpin sighed, "I can suggest a deferment of duty for a time, if you need rest."

Rest? It didn't matter whether she was active or not, it was the fact she was _killing people_ that sucked. "Out of your hands… Wow, so being bishop of Vale means jack, huh? What _do_ you do, other than sit here and dish out orders?"

She couldn't scream at the people really in charge. They were all sat out in Vytal, removed from the kingdoms and their turmoil, even more removed than Ozpin was, and he was sat before her.

Slowly, Ozpin rose from his seat and moved to her side. A hand settled on her shoulder and she brushed it off roughly, glaring up at the man. "I'm not one of your idiot apprentices, I'm not going to relax just because you give me a smile."

"Yang… Were there other options, I'd explore them readily. You must understand, this is the only avenue available to us. I've tried to find alternatives -"

"Yeah? Well, you haven't tried hard enough."

No other option? This was the Church they were talking about. The people who managed to exert influence over everything, even the royal families in each kingdom. There was nothing these people couldn't do, Yang was convinced, they simply _refused_ to do anything else.

Rogue Magi were a problem of the Church's own design, and their only answer was to treat these people like Grimm and snuff them out. A problem didn't go away because you kept trying to sweep it under the rug. Those in power refused to try and fix things at the source - Ozpin refused, he was as guilty as the rest of them.

Yang didn't know why people defected, though as of late she found herself sympathizing with the Rogues. Not that she'd ever say so openly, lest she be branded one herself. All of the nonsense that came with being a Hunter, all the deception, the constant non-answers and deflections, it was infuriating.

"I'm going back to my room. I'll send my report in later." Forget this conversation, it wasn't going to go anywhere, as usual. Yang rose from her seat and again swat away Ozpin's hand, glaring at the man. "Let me know when you want me to go murder someone for you again, I'll be waiting."

The door slammed on her way out, and Yang was certain she heard the hinges snap too. For once, even Goodwitch didn't say a word as she stormed towards the lift, hair ablaze.

They were so content to let her be miserable and clean up their messes, all while they enjoyed their 'prestige'. Celebrated professors, heralded for their ingenuity and prowess. They were all nothing but cowards.

/+/+/+/+/+/

Yang glossed over the letter for the dozenth time in as many minutes. Her mother hadn't spoken to her in years after disappearing, and now, out of the blue, she sent a letter. No apologies, no 'how are you', nothing. It had asked that they meet, which was a surprise, and she'd very nearly torn it up and thrown it away.

If her mother had saw reason to reach out to her though, after all this time, she couldn't just ignore it. Far as she was concerned, her real mother was back on Patch and buried, symbolically, on a hill near the house. Raven was just a stranger to her. She may have birthed Yang, but their relationship ended there.

Even so, she couldn't ignore this. Tucking the letter back into her cloak, Yang pulled her hood back up and stepped out from beneath the willow tree. A figure approached from down the road, alone. A gust of wind revealed a youthful face, notably, not that of Raven. What a surprise; even now, her mother couldn't be bothered to see her herself.

The figure approaching her wasn't anyone she knew - not that she knew anyone her mother ran with to start with. The woman stopped short and smiled slightly, and as blue eyes met lilac, the Dimuran found herself sneering. "What a surprise. Instead of Raven, I get one of her lackeys."

"She's too busy to see you." Yang glared as the woman casually admitted that. "Besides, she doesn't need to be here. Not for this."

What kind of shit was that? 'Doesn't need to be here?' Something was offered over and Yang quickly snatched it out of the woman's hand. Raising an eyebrow, she unfolded the piece of paper. It had a single line of text scrawled across it.

"Vernal is going to show you the truth." Yang read aloud. What kind of cryptic crap was that? Snorting, she crumbled up the sheet and threw it aside, hands going to her hips. "Mind telling me what that's all about? Ya know, before I decide to just lay you out and leave."

Vernal sniffed, smiling back at Yang. "I'd like to see you try." Great, someone with just as much attitude as she had. "Be glad I'm even here. People like you usually don't get a chance at redemption."

"Oh? Whatever you think I am, I'm way better than you. You're… A bandit, yeah?" Yang laughed dryly. "Wow, real example citizen. Look lady, how about you spare me whatever point you think you have, and get let's this over with."

Meeting out in the middle of nowhere, sworn to secrecy, Yang had every reason to be on edge. Raven was an unknown to her, and sending some lady in her place hardly instilled confidence. "You weren't followed, right?" The Dimuran rolled her eyes, surprised Vernal even had to ask.

"I know how to do this, duh. You gonna start talking or what?"

"Off the road. We need somewhere safe." Vernal gestured for Yang to follow and they moved down into the field, wading through tall grass. Safe? Weren't they just going to chat?

Flexing her hands, Yang smirked at Verna's back and made a point of snapping a low branch. "If you're gonna try anything, lady, I hope you get me in one, because I'll torch your ass otherwise."

"Relax, we're not fighting, you idiot," Vernal shook her head, "Unless you want Grimm wandering into the nearby towns, we need to move."

Grimm? What the hell did Grimm have to do with any of this? Irritated, Yang kicked aside a fallen log and ground her teeth. "Quit being all mysterious, it's getting really old. If you're just here to waste my time, I'm leaving."

If the Church found out she was meeting with bandits she'd be in a load of shit. A chance to speak with her mother was too enticing though, and Raven had known that, because even with punishment on the table Yang had still come. Even now, angry and impatient as she was, the Dimuran still followed, morbidly curious to see what this 'truth' of theirs was.

With the road no longer in view they came to a stop. Not a single building was in sight, no people, no signs of civilization. Call her paranoid, but Yang was having some serious reservations about this now.

Vernal removed her hood and ran a hand back through her short hair. She didn't turn to face Yang as she spoke, instead looking into her palm. "Right… Tell me, what spawns Grimm?"

Seriously? That was what they were opening with? Yang almost didn't want to answer, it seemed like such a mundane thing. "Negativity. Spite, jealousy, anger, hatred," the Dimuran listed off on her fingers. She looked at Vernal curiously and crossed her arms. "What about it?"

"For starters, no, negativity doesn't spawn Grimm. In fact, that whole idea they feed you guys is crap." Vernal laughed and shook her head. "I guess if that's all you know though, it's only natural you'd eat it up."

"That right? Let me guess, Grimm actually go after positivity instead?" Honestly, Yang would have believed that. It would explain why Grimm showed up seemingly at random. Sometimes you'd find a group of the things at a town with seemingly no issues, other than the fact monsters had suddenly decided to move in next door.

"Emotion has nothing to do with it. The only thing that attracts Grimm is magic." Okay, now Yang was positive she was being fucked with. Vernal lifted a hand and the air at her palm swirled, a small vortex forming. "What's that look for? Don't believe me?"

No, she didn't, not in the slightest. Yang rolled her shoulders and sighed, looking around them. "Right, magic spawns Grimm, o-kay lady. If that's how Grimm spawn, then why do they spawn in places without Magi, huh? Can you explain that one for me?"

Vernal could. "Magic occurs all around us, right? It's like air, it just… Exists." Yang nodded; it was another fundamental concept, and thankfully, not one that this bandit looked ready to challenge. "Grimm are attracted to magic energy, and since it's everywhere, they pop up as they please. When a Magi, or in your case, a Hunter casts spells though, magic's concentration increases. Haven't you ever noticed that more Grimm appear while you fight?"

Yang wanted to say no, to tell the woman she was full of herself and an idiot. Yet that definitely happened, and she'd noticed it too. The phenomenon had been explained away as Grimm appearing where their kin were slain, a sort of beacon to their kind. "Lemme see if I get this… You're tellin' me that my magic, the stuff the Church tells me to use to fight Grimm, actually spawns more?"

"That's it, yeah," Vernal nodded.

"What a load of shit. Why would they do that?" Not only would that mean Hunters were making the problem worse, but it would mean the Church probably knew about it too.

"Everyone believes negativity spawns Grimm, and that Hunters are the best ones suited for killing them. So Grimm appear, the Church is called in, and Hunters do their jobs. Suddenly everyone's relying on the Church to keep them safe, which gives them loads of influence." Vernal smirked, watching the gears begin to turn in Yang's head. The girl was slow, but it looked like she was starting to get it.

The bandit dispelled her magic and continued. "Grimm spawn naturally, but if people think negativity, even a little bit causes it, then they do everything they can to stay happy. Even if they're taxed to hell, or their people are forced to do labor, everyone stays happy, because nobody wants to deal with Grimm. The Church tricks everyone into accepting their lot in life, and meanwhile, they get to basically do as they please."

"... Okay, so let's say I believe you, even for a second. Magic spawns Grimm, and the Church uses that, tricking people. If what you're telling me is legit, then that means the Church is endangering everyone. The people who are protecting everybody are really a huge threat." Not to mention that would make Yang's entire existence a total lie. Hers, her sister's, their uncle's, and even Ruby's deceased mother's. That just wasn't a pill she was ready to take.

"Don't believe me? Fine, that's what we're out here for. There's nothing around us right? No towns, no roads, no other people… Meaning nowhere near enough negativity to spawn Grimm." Vernal crouched down and placed her hands on the ground. Magic seeped forth like veins across the dirt, and the air around them began to shimmer. "You might want to get down for this."

Yang tried to ask why, but found her breath - and voice, escaping her. The air around them whipped up into a frenzy and howled loudly, nearly strong enough to pull her off her feet. The Dimuran dropped to the ground and covered her head, watching as limbs were torn from trees and debris kicked up. It was like being thrust suddenly into a tempest, and Yang found herself being pulled along. Before she could be lifted into the air, Vernal ceased her spell, and the winds returned to normal once more.

"What the hell was that about?! Are you crazy?!" Yang plucked strands of grass from her hair, dusting herself off as she stood. Now she understood why they needed to move away from the road; around them, the ground was stripped bare, and everything near them had been plucked up and thrown around in the gales.

Vernal smiled and brushed a single blade of grass off her cloak. "Relax, you're fine, aren't you? And I did that to prove a point."

"What, that you're a maniac?!"

Chuckling, the Muran shook her head and gestured out into the fields. "Look for yourself, or don't you hear them?"

Yang didn't, not at first. Over the howling winds it had been impossible to even hear herself think. Now that the magic had ceased and the gusts subsided, however, sounds reached her. Howling, and unlike any noise that a regular beast would make. Her eyes widened and she turned in the direction, seeing a black figure rising up from the field.

"Ursa…" It wasn't the only creature to appear either. Dotting the field were Grimm, and even mere yards away, a black pool had begun too bubble to the surface, unleashing the dark beasts unto the world. Yang grit her teeth and let her magic surge, hands ablaze as she glared back at Vernal. "What did you do?!"

"Proved my point! There were no Grimm here before, now there are, and it's all because of magic." From her back Vernal drew two weapons - chakrams. "Unless we had enough negativity to spawn all these ourselves?"

Magic couldn't be the cause of this. Why would magic attract Grimm? It made no sense, yet there was no other explanation. Red eyes stared at the two Magi hungrily, tongues lolling out and a noxious, thick drool seeping from their maws.

"Let's see what you can do, Yang," Vernal laughed, "Time to find out just how much Raven's daughter you really are."

The Grimm howled, and from somewhere inside her, a roar escaped. Vernal laughed as Yang began to lob spells, cutting down swathes of Grimm. More spawned, and in her anger, she burned them down just as swiftly, seemingly forgetting the truth she'd just been shown.

Magic attracted Grimm, there could be no denying it. She had seen Vernal cause dozens to appear, and her own magic now drew more forth. The Church, the people who had raised them, the sworn protectors of the kingdoms, had lied to her. Negativity had nothing to do with Grimm apparently, and in fighting the beasts - using magic to do so, she'd helped to perpetuate their lies.

/+/+/+/+/+/

The Grand Cathedral boasted a daunting collection of literature, and under normal circumstances, Yang would never bother to search through it. Following the revelation in the fields with Vernal, however, and a fire had been lit under her. Magic undeniably drew Grimm in, yet the Church taught that negativity was responsible. Why? Why lie to people?

Vernal had explained why, and even suggested some reading for her to look into. It would be the same works that had driven Raven to turn her back on the Church, and ultimately cause her mother to become a rogue. Whatever questions Yang might still have, this book would answer.

Naturally, reaching certain parts of the Church's records wasn't easy. There were sections that were off limits to only the highest-ranking officials, people like Ozpin and the instructors who helped to train recruits. Yang had been turned away by the Magi guarding the deepest reaches of the library. They had not, however, counted on one of their own being willing to put them through a table to get in.

The bookworms hadn't stood much of a chance, and with ease Yang had broken through, digging through the piles upon piles of books and tomes. Most was thrown to the floor, as she wasn't looking for a regular book. A leather-bound journal was what she was after, and Vernal had described it in such detail that it was fresh in Yang's mind. Astonishingly, the journal was real, and after several minutes of sifting through piles she found it.

The piece was without a name, worn and faded from years of neglect. The edges of the pages were frayed and split, and she opened it to a faint creaking, the leather stretching. Across the first page was a short, roughly scrawled note.

" _I, Thellaros Malion, hereby shall document my account for all to see. I bid whoever reads this to do so with an open mind, and resolve. What follows will not come easily, and will tear at your very soul, just as it has mine. Swift journey, friend."_

The founder of the Hunters wrote this? Yang knew the name, everyone did, it was hammered in your head as a recruit incessantly. A hero turned traitor, a man fallen from grace. Why had her mother wanted her to read this?

Yang found a pile and sat, sorting through the pages. A firsthand account of all of his experiences - naturally, it was Malion's own journal, it gave insight into the events leading up to his defection. In detail that none of the biographies could possibly provide, the general explained what had driven him to defect, his reservations even before doing so, and all that he had learned since.

If this was genuinely the general's journal, and Yang had no reason to think otherwise, then it explained so much. Why a man with everything would throw it all away, and why the Church would hunt him down so vehemently.

It was as Vernal had described: Malion was among the first to realize the truth about magic. His account was not unlike Yang's own, experiencing a battle and noticing Grimm continued to appear. He had written it off as circumstance at first, until it happened again and again, too many times to be pure coincidence. Like Yang, Malion had tested magic to learn of its effects, and come to the same conclusion she, her mother, and perhaps countless others had.

 _That would explain why he didn't use magic at the end. He didn't want to draw in Grimm._ The fight had taken place in the city, and while it had caused plenty of turmoil, there was never any account of Grimm spawning. If Vernal was capable of drawing Grimm with her magic, then Thellaros could have attracted an army with his. Had he died, foregoing magic, to spare the residents of the city a Grimm incursion?

The journal ended with the general setting out for what would be his final battle. The Ydran seemed resigned to his fate, though hopeful.

" _I may die, but I do so knowing I have planted the seeds for future generations. The Church is the enemy, make no mistake, and if not I, then another, will bring their monstrous design into the light."_

Yang deflated as she exhaled, sitting back and putting her head in her hands. This was just too much. Suddenly she felt incredibly exposed, potentially sitting in the belly of the beast. What was she supposed to do with this information? Who could she go to with this?

No one. Raven hadn't extended any invitation or even mentioned where she might be found. Everyone else she knew was in the Church, and if this was true… No, she couldn't mention this to anyone. Not Ruby, or any of her friends. This horrible truth needed to get out, but she couldn't go to just anyone with it. She needed someone who she could trust, who she knew would do the right thing with it, but not family. This was going to put a target on her back and anyone else who learned it.

Yang might not be able to share it with anyone, but she needed to confront Ozpin. He knew this, he had to, yet he'd kept it hidden. With journal in hand she stormed out the library, shoving aside several people on her way to the lift. She struck the button so hard she shattered it, and when the lift arrived at the top, she bristled, her skin hot to the touch.

"Miss Xiao Long, what are you…" Goodwitch trailed off seeing Yang's visible fury, raising a hand to stop her.

"I'm talking to Ozpin," the Dimuran growled, ignoring the woman's threat. Goodwitch made no effort to stop her as she pulled the doors open, the flame's of her rage slowly subsiding. She wasn't about to attack one of the most important men in the Church, she wasn't that much of an idiot.

All she needed was answers.

Ozpin turned from his bookshelf and raised an eyebrow at Yang. She produced the journal, slamming it on his desk. His face, normally that of a mask, turned wary, his eyes flickering between Yang and the journal. "Where did you get that…?"

"Oh, ya know, in _your_ collection, sir." Yang growled, forcing a smile as she slid the journal towards Ozpin. "Has some neat stuff in it, ever read it?"

Judging by how uneasy the Muran was becoming, he had. When Ozpin tried to take the journal back Yang snatched it, shaking her head with a smirk. "Miss Xiao Long, that book is heresy in its purest form. You have no business reading it."

"Heresy huh? Why? What's so bad about it?"

Ozpin moved to take the book, but Yang stepped back and vaulted over the desk. There was something oddly satisfying about seeing her handler so flustered. "Come on, you can tell me! Or should I go ask people on the street? I wonder what they'd think about this."

"Miss Xiao Long, I highly recommend you hand that over this instant." Ozpin reached for the journal and nearly fell over his desk, sighing as Yang laughed and backed away.

"Tell me, professor, is magic what attracts Grimm?" No point in dancing around the subject, not when she was waving the book around in Ozpin's face. "'Cuz, according to this thingie, it is. And a little birdie told me the same thing too. Tell me it's a lie and I'll hand it over, fair and square."

Not only did Ozpin not admit to it, but he gave that same, obnoxious smile he always did. "Miss Xiao Long… There are matters concerning this world which you couldn't possibly understand. Don't allow that… Book, to fill your head with ideas."

"Ideas, huh? What? Like the idea the Church has been manipulating people? That we're actually making the Grimm problem worse?" Yang glared at the doors at a knock, ready to fight if she needed to.

"Ozpin, is everything okay?" Goodwitch called through the doors. Yang had preemptively wedged a candlestick holder through the handles. Goodwitch could easily blow them open with her magic, though thankfully, she wasn't quite to that point.

"Fine, Glynda. Miss Xiao Long and I are simply having a chat," Ozpin answered, smiling as he extended a hand towards Yang, "Come now, hand me the journal and we can discuss its contents, calmly. Let's not do anything you might regret."

That sounded like a threat. Yang's eyes narrowed and she dropped her smile, inching towards the windows. "You know… I always thought the Church was pretty awesome. Saving people, killin' Grimm, being a hero..." Yang chuckled and shook her head. She felt like she was going to be sick. Shaking, she swallowed hard and looked out briefly into the city. "If this is the truth, why don't people know it?"

Obviously, panic would ensue. Yang didn't mean the general population though; Hunters were making matters worse, fighting with magic at the Church's instruction. Why willingly exacerbate a problem like the Grimm? "The kingdoms have known an unrivaled period of peace thanks to the Church, Yang. Because of our work, peoples of all walks of life can live their lives freely."

"So long as they buy into the Church's lies, right?" Yang sneered. "Tell me something… How many of the guys that I killed knew this stuff? How many people have I been keeping silent for you?"

"No all rogues spew heresy. Some are guilty of terrible crimes, crimes against their fellow man. Those are rightly branded -"

"I'm not asking about the murderers. The ones who I killed in cold blood, who didn't seem like they were bad people." Yang swallowed and bit back a groan of discomfort. "You're telling me they were supposed to die?"

Ozpin sighed, casually adjusting his cuff, focusing on it rather than the agitated Hunter before him. "If people are determined to sow the seeds of chaos and cause discontent, they must be dealt with. It's not anything I take pleasure in, but you must look at the greater picture. Life for everyone is so much better than it once was. If we must tell a few falsehoods to maintain this peace, then so be it."

"A few lies?! Magic is the reason Grimm appear in the first place! People _die_ , and for what?! So we can keep this fake peace shit going? What else are you assholes lying to us about, huh?" Yang glanced back at the doors as Goodwitch began trying to push them open. She didn't have much time.

"Please, understand the position we're in. If the Church does not regulate matters, the kingdoms will doubtless go to war again. Yes, people die because of Grimm, but the casualties are but a drop in the bucket, compared to what a war might cause." Ozpin approached Yang again and she backed towards the window. He smiled, holding his hand out for the journal. "Let's forget this matter and put this argument behind us. I'll pretend this didn't happen, and we can resume business as usual."

"You're… You're fucking insane if you think I'll go along with this anymore. You people are monsters for letting this happen." Magic wasn't worth it if people were dying for it. Innocent people, folks who had nothing to do with Hunters or their work. Yang's eyes flickered to the glass at her back and she pressed her palm against it. Ozpin's smile disappeared, taking quicker steps towards her now.

"Wait!"

Glass exploded and rained down from the tower. Yang jumped through the gaping hole, careening towards the ground. With one hand outstretched she released a powerful jet of flame, turning the stone black as she slowed herself. Landing and rolling, she ignored the panicked cries of residents and priests alike, taking off down the road. The Church's bell rang ominously behind her, and she threw one last look back, catching Ozpin watching her.

She had to do something about this. Where did she go though? Did she find her mother? Try to find other rogues? Start trying to spread the news? She was only one person, what the hell could she do on her own? Damn it, damn it, damn it! What was going to happen to Ruby? To their dad?

She probably just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Ozpin watched Yang disappear down one of the winding roads, sighing. Such a childish endeavor, and one that would only end poorly for her. The doors to his study were flung open as Goodwitch finally saw fit to use her magic. When she stepped inside, seeing the window broken and Yang gone, she gasped.

"What happened? Are you unharmed?" Ozpin smiled slightly and nodded, not taking his eyes from the streets below.

"I am fine, Glynda, you needn't worry, though I'm afraid Miss Xiao Long isn't." Glynda glanced down and saw the burned bricks below, and several Hunters had gathered, trying to make sense of things. Ozpin leisurely returned to his desk, sitting back in his chair and removing a scrying stone from a drawer. "Notify the staff, and send word to local towns immediately. It seems Miss Xiao Long has gone rogue."

/+/+/+/+/+/

Never before had Weiss heard this group of people so silent. No one spoke a word for the longest time as Yang concluded her story, how could they? Her recollection spat in the face of everything they knew to be true and turned it on its head.

The Grimm was still their enemy, nothing would change that. Yet none of them would ever have thought for a second that the Church might be their foe as well, or Ozpin. A man who had mentored so many and guided countless Hunters under his tutelage… Was conspiring to perpetuate this lie?

Weiss wanted to discount everything Yang had just told them. She wanted to, but the more she considered it, the more things made sense. Grimm appeared seemingly at random and there had been no explanation for why, other than some vague excuse of negative emotion. That worked for towns maybe, but then why did they appear in forests? Or caves? Places where people were absent had no reason to host Grimm, yet they did.

Magic drew the beasts, and Hunters, in a sense, were bait to lure more out.

"I don't believe it…" Pyrrha put her head in her hands, noticeably paler than before. "The Church has been lying to us…?"

Jaune rubbed his face and sank back against the wall. "No way… Does that mean people have died because of us…?"

Ren appeared languid, running a hand through his hair. At his side, Nora was at a loss for words, holding herself as she leaned into her partner. It wasn't a reality anyone wanted to face. They were the heroes after all, fighting to keep people safe. What did it mean then if they were contributing to the problem? Were they responsible?

"You mentioned Ruby… She's your sister?" Nora asked.

Yang smiled sheepishly and nodded once. "Yeah, you know her, right? Didn't she enroll with you guys?"

"She did, yes," Pyrrha muttered, "Though she was two years our junior, she managed to make it through initiation. Does this mean Ruby's aware of this truth as well?"

Yang's answer was a resounding no. The Dimuran raised her arms and cracked her back, relaxing against the back of the bench. "I haven't seen Rubes in… Shit, probably close to a year or two now. I… Didn't want to get her involved."

"Yet you're involving us," Weiss quipped.

"Hey, you guys can still leave me and keep doing your thing. I'm coming to help kick Merlot's ass… And make sure my little sis is gonna be okay." Yang chuckled and waved a hand lazily. "I just figured… You guys are pretty cool, and you wanna do what's right, ya know?"

"How did you know Ruby was nearby?" Ren questioned.

Yang snickered, flashing the group a playful grin. "I didn't, though now I do! If none of you guys want to help me with this suicide mission that's cool, I get it."

Weiss didn't think she, or any of them for that matter, wanted a part of this. What was worse though? Trying to take on the Church, or continuing to act as a conduit for Grimm attacks? No one could feasibly take down such a large organization, no matter how many of them rebelled. Suicide mission was right, they were signing their death warrants by agreeing.

"You have other partners in this?" Weiss moved closer to Yang and frowned. "If, hypothetically, we agreed to help, it's not just us, right?"

"Technically… No, it's not just us." Technically? Yang wasn't making a very good case for herself. "I mean, there's my mom and her people, and there's other groups too, splintered and spread through the kingdoms. And… They're still totally the enemy of, like, everyone, but… In some weird ways, the White Fang are our allies in this. Except for being totally evil."

Groaning, Jaune tugged at the sleeve of his tunic nervously. "We're so dead if we get caught."

"But… If this is true, then we're causing more harm than good," Ren said somberly. Nora leaned against him and he placed an arm around her shoulders. They might have teased the pair for the display if the mood wasn't so dour.

"I want to help people, not hurt them," Nora's voice was weak, weaker than Weiss had ever heard her. The redhead grabbed her partner's arm, eyes watering over, and shook her head. "Ren, we have to do something… This isn't what we enrolled to do. We want to help people."

Pyrrha felt much the same, though she wasn't still without reservations. "The Church knowingly endangering people is awful. Even so… What's the alternative? Or, better yet, what happens if the Church were to suddenly disappear? Magic wouldn't vanish, and the Grimm would still be a threat."

"Yeah, but there'd be less of 'em! You don't _need_ magic to kill Grimm! Weiss and I have done it. I'm sure you've all done it!" Yang argued. "Sure, its a shit load easier to fling a spell and wipe 'em out, but a sword works just as well!"

True, magic wasn't needed, but then magic wasn't just used for fighting Grimm. The kingdoms thrived in its use, using magic as a means of production, or medicine, and so much more. What would removing the Church lead to? If they tried to demonize magic then it wouldn't be only the Church who would suffer, but society itself. Magic was too deeply ingrained to just be removed.

"Look… You guys don't gotta make a choice tonight. We're all burned out and sore, I know I am," Yang muttered, gingerly touching her swollen eye, "Just… Know that stuffs out there, ya know? We can carry on tomorrow like nothing happened and I'll vanish when we're done."

Was that what they wanted? Weiss didn't know, and looking at her friends, neither did they. _Stuck between a rock and a hard place. If there was ever a time for that saying…_

Rising to her feet and rubbing her still tender wrist, Weiss smiled wearily. "I have a feeling our night's not yet over. There's still more to see to, including trying to question our dear friend down in the cell. Perhaps we should leave this decision for another time."

"Yeah… This is all a lot to take in after everything else that happened." Weakly laughing, Jaune pushed himself to his feet and pulled at his tunic. It stuck to him from sweat and he grimaced.

"I… I'm not sure what we should do from here," at a loss, Ren shook his head and sighed, "Forgive me for saying but it's hard to believe, even with your testimony."

Yang huffed, hanging her head. "Oh, come on, ya still don't believe me? I'm not making this crap up!"

"No one accused you of lying, Yang." Pyrrha rose to her feet with Jaune's help.

"It's just hard to believe," Nora smiled tiredly and tugged on Ren's wrist, pulling him close, "That'd make basically everything we've done a lie, and… I mean, I don't think I'm ready to face that. It's scary."

"Aw, come on! Grimm are scary, sea monsters are scary! What's there to be scared about here?". Yang had expected everyone to just go along with this, which in hindsight was asking a lot. It had taken weeks of research and firsthand proof to convince herself of it.

"You're asking people to question who they are. Of course they're scared." She was too, it was a terrifying notion. Weiss placed a hand on Yang's arm, shaking her head. The rest of the group moved away, joining the healers to have their wounds tended. It would be a restless night for them all now, no doubt. "Give us proof, Yang, and we'll believe you."

"Wait… You don't believe me either, Weiss? You've seen it!"

"I don't know what I've seen. I've seen Grimm appear during large skirmishes, where there would be plenty of negativity to draw them in." There were glimpses of truth to it, yet even as convincing as Yang tried to sound, without proof it was little more than hearsay. "If you haven't convinced me, someone who's traveled with you… What chance do you have of convincing them?"

"Then what the hell do I do?! I gave you guys my story and you're still not believing me!" Yang snapped.

Did she have to spell it out? Weiss shook her head and looked towards their friends. Pyrrha and Ren both looked ready to fall asleep on the spot, and Jaune and Nora were both visibly upset from what they had been told.

"We need proof from you, more than just your word," Weiss explained, "But not tonight. We'll finish up and leave town tomorrow, and you'll give us a demonstration, just as that woman did for you. If nothing else…" she sighed, rubbing at her face tiredly, "You can prove that magic attracts Grimm."

Not tonight though. They needed rest, and for obvious reasons, casting spells which could potentially draw Grimm inside of a town was out of the question. If Yang wanted so desperately for them to believe her, she needed to give them more to work with.

Weiss bid Yang a good night, leaving the frustrated Dimuran alone in the foyer.

* * *

 **Yang will finally have to prove her own claims next chapter, at long last!**

 **If the jumping scenes are a bit much, let me know! I tried to match it to how topics would shift in a conversation, and figured this was a more engrossing way to explain things than simply 'Yang said X, Y and Z'. Let me know if you folks enjoyed this, or if you think it's a bit unruly.**

 **In the unlikely event any dads read this, Happy Father's day! If you're not a dad and you got yours, get that man something! Dads are swell.**


	26. Book 2 - Chapter 7

**Took this chapter down pretty quickly after uploading it. I wasn't happy with some of it and had to do some edits, but now it's better. Apologies to anyone who was reading!**

 **I did take one little bit out, and for those who might have read it, you'll notice its gone. Don't worry though, it's coming back, nothing's been retconned.**

* * *

The dichotomy of a new day always struck Weiss as a peculiar thing. A man lay dead, slain by one of his own. Not missing a beat, the sun rose, seemingly uncaring of those who had departed the world the night before. Most, if not all of Remnant would carry on without so much batting an eye at Lionel's passing. What was someone's last day, could also be someone else's first.

The cycle of life, she mused, and what a cruel, indifferent cycle it could seem like. Sliding out of bed and donning her clothes, Weiss drew back the curtains and peered outside. In the early hours of the morning, work had begun to lay the estate's master to rest. Not the way most would expect to begin their day - certainly not how Lionel planned his.

Weiss would be passing up a chance to pay her respects. It made no sense for any of them to really, they didn't know the man. She would offer words of consolation to any she passed, but there were other matters that demanded her attention, a matter of the murderous variety.

Cornell was locked away in his cell, bound tightly, in hopes the chains and straps could restrain his magic. The Toro didn't look up as Weiss entered, and the guards made mention of how he'd refused to speak since arriving. Hopefully he'd change his mind once she started questioning him.

"I'll spare telling you how dreadful your crimes are, since I'm sure you've been told ad nauseum." The guards had wasted no effort in reminding her just how foul her crime had been, and she was sure they'd spared no expense in doing the same for Cornell.

It would be easy to loathe the man before her and lash out, having been nearly executed for his crime, but this was bigger than just her, and Weiss was determined to get to the bottom of this. Whether the Church was their enemy or not, they could save lives if others were being targeted. To do that, however, they would need answers.

"How did you come to meet this woman? Neo, right? My friends mentioned an illusionist, is she the one who made you look like me?" Like a man playing poker, the Toro kept his cards close to his chest. "Did she help you make the poison?" Weiss tried again. "Who is she?"

Cornell's commitment to silence was frustrating. Weiss stepped back and looked around the room, not unlike the one she'd been kept in. Barren, save for a bed and a bucket in the corner used to relieve oneself. Chances were, Cornell had been watched every waking moment yesterday, and the guards still stood just outside his cell.

"Why Lionel? What do you gain from killing him?" Weiss moved back into the room and leaned forward, trying to gauge Cornell's expression. His eyes met hers and he sneered, but again only offered silence in response.

"I understand you're a member of the White Fang" she went on. "Either that, or you have a very bad taste in tattoos. Do you know what the Church does to people in your organization? Perhaps you're familiar with what happened in Ludlow?"

"All I know… Is you bastards stole what belonged to us," Cornell growled.

So he did know how to speak. "Oh? You mean the Dust, do you?"

Cornell didn't answer, scoffing and turning his head away. "We should be the ones in power, not you… You people are a blight."

Weiss smiled at the brooding Toro. He'd just verified his belonging to the White Fang and hadn't even realized it. "Did Sir Vindemia steal from you too? Is that why you killed him?"

"He died because he and his family are nothing but leeches," Cornell growled, "They, like so many of these Muran pigs, grow fat and complacent on the back of our labors."

"It's frustrating, isn't it? Working your hand to the bone only for someone else to reap the rewards." Weiss smiled at the confused Toro.

"What are you doing, patronizing me?" Furious, Cornell pulled against his chains, gritting his teeth. "Taunting me after all you've done? If I wasn't bound -"

"Then I'd freeze you in place. And I'm not patronizing you, because I understand. The Church is the same way. Unlike you and your… Associates, however, we don't murder people to try and get even. All that does is make things worse. For everyone." Weiss drew her lips into a thin line and closed her eyes. "Which is what I don't understand about you people. You have to know you're fighting a losing battle. That you're only making enemies like this."

"And what do you suggest we do instead? Sit by and accept our lot in life? Be second-class forever? We fight because we've been left with no other choice!" Cornell pulled against his chains again, grumbling as he leaned back in his seat. "If they want to abuse their power, steal from us and push us to the dirt, then we'll take everything they have, just as they did to us."

"You know… You almost had a point there. You're hardly going to garner any sympathy after murdering someone though," Weiss sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "I'll get to the point, since clearly, you don't want to speak with me. Who ordered you to kill Vindemia?"

"The gods told me to do it," snorting, Cornell smirked, "It came to me in a dream from the divines."

Weiss folded her hands in her lap, inspecting the brick walls idly. "Killing a noble comes with quite a severe punishment. You'll probably be brought to the city, given a one-sided trial, then marched to the gallows and beheaded. It's a very gruesome way to go, so I've heard."

"If you cooperate though," she added, "I would tell my superiors what you've done. Give us the location of a camp, some names, anything, and we can perhaps take the death penalty off the table."

Cornell's face had paled when faced with the chopping block, though he did his best to maintain a mask. Weiss sighed and inspected one of her hands casually. "It really isn't fair to you, is it? You seem to have operated alone, which means you'll face punishment alone. I can understand perhaps if you want to be a martyr, but most people aren't that selfless. Unless you want to give your life then, I'd recommend talking to me."

Did she have the authority to waive execution? Probably not, but Cornell wouldn't know that. If he knew her from Ludlow - and by some extension of that, who she was, then he might as well believe so.

"You'd really get that taken off the table…?" Cornell muttered.

"Cooperate with me and yes, I'll pull some strings. Only if you give me names though." That was, assuming Cornell even knew anyone. If he was little more than a grunt than he could not know a single senior member, only having been given orders through someone else.

Cornell contemplated Weiss' offer, if only for a moment. Then, he laughed. Not the response she was expecting from a man facing death. "Right, and then what? Live my days in a cell, under the thumb of the Church?! And that's _if_ you could even get my execution waived."

Why couldn't people ever just accept the first offer? "Do you know who I am?" Weiss asked.

"Sure, you're the little bitch that helped murder our brothers and sisters in Ludlow."

"My name is Weiss Schnee. Daughter of Willow and Jacques Schnee, and granddaughter of Alba Schnee." The Schnee family was in Atlas, yet her name always seemed to find a way to people elsewhere. The name was recognized, as it often was.

"You purists are the worst kind of people! You think all the other races are so beneath you, so inferior…" Pulling at his restraints he spit on Weiss boots, sneering. "Know what? I have a regret now, and it's that I don't get to watch you die."

Another 'fan' of her family then. Usually it was just jealousy that made people hate her, though her pure, Muran lineage certainly angered plenty too. Drawing back her hair, Weiss turned her head, gesturing to her ears.

Cornell stared intently. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and for good measure Weiss tugged on the tips, showing their authenticity. "Wait… You're Ydran?" He scoffed and settled back into his seat. "No Schnee would be Ydran."

"Except for myself, you'd be correct. We're Muran, through and through. Which is why I can say this: you're wrong. I don't believe other races are beneath me, and though I severely disagree with your methods, I do agree that everyone should be equal." Weiss relaxed as Cornell did, her words finally reaching him.

"You're frustrated, I get it. You volunteered for this job, and now that you've been caught, they're going to abandon you and let you take the fall all by yourself." Giving a small smile as she approached, Weiss lowered herself slightly to eye level - not hard when Cornell was nearly her height still. "I can help you, though. You'll go to prison, that I can't change, but I know Ozpin. I can put a word in and you'll at least be able to live out your days, instead of facing execution."

Unless Cornell was a mindless fanatic he should take the offer. As horrible a man as he might be, he could still prove to be helpful. The Toro was contemplating what she'd said now, finally exhaling and sniffing stubbornly.

"They'll kill me once they learn I've talked. Can you guarantee I'll be safe?"

The White Fang? How pleasant, their organization continued to surprise her, for the worse. Reassuring the man, Weiss nodded. "We'll have you kept safe, I swear it on my family's name. Only if you help though."

It was a gamble at best. There was a chance she could make the deal happen, if only slightly. "... Shit. Fine, fine. What do you want to know?"

Weiss looked towards the cell door and waved off the guards for privacy, hoping Cornell might be more talkative alone. "From my understanding, all White Fang members report to a superior officer, not unlike us Hunters." Weiss smiled as Cornell gave a short nod. "Who is your commander?"

Cornell drew back and appeared uncertain. Had she started too heavily? "His name is Adam. Never met him, way too low on the ladder to ever meet a commander."

Adam. The name meant nothing to her, though maybe it would hold some value to Ozpin. Or Yang. "Good. Now, you must have a camp somewhere nearby, right? Where is it?"

The Toro shook his head. "I rode a horse to town, basically moved in, picked up a job here. That was about… Six months ago now. Any camp we'd have nearby is long gone." Chuckling bitterly, Cornell laid his head back and closed his eyes, grinding his teeth. "Half a fucking year playing nice with these idiots… Gods, I wanted to kill myself so many times. It's ridiculous how dumb they all are."

Right, they were the dumb ones, not the man assassinating a nobleman. "Okay, no camp. The woman you worked with, she didn't sound like she was a member. How did you meet her?" Weiss asked.

"I was paired with her and her partner. Normally would never work with a Muran, but they were good, really good. Pretty much set this whole thing up."

That was news to her, and had some serious implications. "Neo was the woman, correct? Did you ever catch her partner's name?" Weiss tried not to pressure Cornell too much, but this could be major. She barely concealed a groan of frustration when he shook his head.

"Do you know where we could find them? She couldn't have been here the entire time you were," Weiss noted, "Which means she probably was staying somewhere nearby. Do you know where?"

Getting a nod was perhaps the most exciting thing to happen today. "I'd meet her in a nearby town… Durham, I think it was called? They had a safehouse along one of the canals."

"Good, good. Anything else you can tell me?"

Cornell's brow pulled together for a moment, then he shook his head. "That's about it. Don't even know where they got the poison from. They told me to come here, blend in, and then they sent Neo and the poison. That's it."

He really was little more than a common grunt then. Still, there was useful information there, and now they had a lead to find Neo and her partner. Yet something else to add to her ever-growing list. Weiss moved to the doors and paused, glancing back at Cornell. "Do you regret what you've done?"

"You kidding? This family has treated our kind like shit for generations. Do I regret it?" The Toro snorted, chuckling under his breath. Not even the slightest bit of remorse. Weiss sighed and nodded to the guards to seal the room again. Their eyes were on her intently as they approached the stairs, and one of them stopped her before she could move up.

"You don't seriously mean to get him a deal, do you? The bloody traitor murdered Sir Vindemia!"

Weiss regarded the guard with a faint smile, and when she nodded he looked utterly appalled. "If he can provide information on the people who did this - and yes, there were others, then we can prevent more attacks from happening." The people here wouldn't see it that way, focused instead on the death of their master. This was larger than just Vindemia though, and Weiss had needed information.

Information, she reminded herself as she climbed the stairs, that could well be false. They would only know for certain if they went to Durham themselves and looked for this hideout of theirs. Even should they find anything of use there would be no way of getting it back to the city quickly; the scrying stones had an effective range, and they were well outside of it by now.

Keeping her head down and going directly to the doors, Weiss said not a word to anyone on her way out. Ceremonies were proceeding swiftly, both to lay Lionel Vindemia to rest and usher in his successor. The winery, large as it was, and busy as it was, had to keep operating. There wouldn't be time to properly grieve before everyone would be back to work. Weiss hoped for their sake it at least helped to keep their mind off things.

/+/+/+/+/+/

Inevitably, news of Lionel Vindemia's death had spread through the town. The general population wasn't nearly as distraught as those in the estate had been, but as Weiss and company rode through the gates, it was impossible to ignore how heavy the air felt.

More importantly, Weiss realized, there was a distinct lack of Grimm. The town was hardly gripped in hysteria, but there should be enough negativity for Grimm to appear nearby. A precautionary measure had been initiated and no one was allowed to leave; no one except for Hunters, of course.

Just as well. Negativity hadn't spawned Grimm, but if Yang's explanation held true, there would be Grimm soon enough. For risk of bringing the beasts down upon an already beleaguered town, they set out on horseback and traveled until Vindemia was but a speck on the horizon. The ride was quick, which was merciful as Ren, Yang and Pyrrha were all sore from the night before.

Weiss drew back on her horse's reins, signaling for the group to stop. "This should be far enough." No people in sight, no towns, which meant to danger to anyone but themselves. "Is everyone ready?"

Tired expressions and slumping postures said no. Her friends nodded anyway, equally as nervous as she was about this. Weiss drew a reassuring smile and nodded to Yang, joining her along the roadside.

"Once Grimm start spawnin', you're gonna have to fight, you know that right?" Yang stated the obvious, clearly everyone was prepared for that. "Right… Okay! Uh… Ren, right? Can you and Nora take the horses away first? Don't wanna get them stuck in the middle, ya know?"

Grimm wouldn't attack regular animals, not unless there were a territorial dispute. That said, once fighting broke out it would be easy for them to be caught in the crossfire, or just panic and run off. Handing off their horses, Yang and Weiss lead the way further up the road and waited for everyone to catch up.

Yang cracked her knuckles and checked the area, finding it empty. "Nowhere near Vindemia, yeah? No way then, if Grimm show up, that it could be because of the town?" Just as Vernal had done for her, she'd do for the others. A simple display of magic _should_ drag at least a couple of Grimm out.

"No Grimm make it past us, understood? I don't care how many spawn," Weiss said sternly, "We can't let them get into any nearby towns."

"No problem, we'll beat 'em up!" Nora grinned, patting the grip of her warhammer.

Jaune was less enthused, already gripping his sword for comfort. "Y-Yeah, you can count on us."

Despite the rough night before and the dour mood in the estate, today was a beautiful day. Shame they were about to ruin that with Grimm. Yang moved further down the road while the horses were escorted to safety, waving Weiss off as she tried to follow. "You won't wanna be too close for this. Never know where Grimm will pop up."

A nice swathe of empty road lay before her, giving her all the space she'd need. Flexing her hands, Yang ignited them and swiped through the air, causing a pillar to erupt from the ground. Basking the area in heat and casting long shadows, she added fuel to the flame, building it higher, wider, until it seemed unwieldy. Maybe that was because it nearly was.

"Hey, wanna see why they call me 'Wildfire'?" Yang's shout and laugh were drowned out by the howling of the flame. To her, the tower of fire before her was a thing of beauty, but to the rest? They just hoped it wouldn't spiral out of control.

With a flick of her wrist, Yang expanded the twister, matching the size of the road and singeing the plants along the edge. Conjuring up a spell like this - one of immense strength, was a simple task. Controlling it…? Well, that's where the 'wild' part of her moniker came in. Using a wall of flame, the Dimuran cancelled her own spell out with another, holding her hands out and standing beneath the falling embers as if it were rain.

For a matter as serious as this - bringing the Church into question, Yang wore a smile easily. Turning to the group and laughing as they stepped away from lingering sparks, she crushed an ember beneath her foot and flicked her hair back. "I can go bigger, ya know. Didn't want to start lighting everything on fire, though."

An impressive display to be sure, though maybe a bit overkill. Weiss fanned the air before her and pulled at her top, letting it breathe. She had seen Yang's magic in work before - not a veritable tornado of flame, but enough to not be stunned. Her friends, however, were positively speechless.

"Where are the Grimm?" Weiss posited.

Yang popped a finger into her mouth and held it up, chuckling as if testing the wind. "Oh, they'll come. Though uh… Might be a big one."

"Might be?" Weiss repeated, narrowing her eyes accusingly. "Yang… What did you just do?"

"Heh, well… Bigger the spell, bigger the Grimm…" Near instantaneously, a large pool of black began to form nearby, pitch as night. Shimmering and rippling, the tar-like liquid parted as a large black body rose from its depths, long and slender. A trunk-like white frame followed, and two serpent heads turned on the group, eyes burning. Mouths opening, fangs bared, it hissed loudly.

"A King Taijitu…?" Pyrrha drew her weapon, weapons clattering in her unsteady grip. "B-But… We're nowhere near the forest!" The Emerald Forest might be the beast's home, but no one had told it that it belonged there, apparently.

"Behind us!" Ren's shout alerted them to a second serpent, towering over the group threateningly. Both snakes let out bellowing shouts before lashing out, tearing up the road as the group scattered. Four heads attacked struck out errantly, separating everyone further.

Weiss drew Myrtenaster and looked to Yang in frustration. "Everyone, be careful and look for openings. Don't do anything rash!"

"Careful?!" Jaune yelped and dove away from a mouth full of fangs. "Bit late for careful!"

Why did something so powerful spawn? And why so far from its usual habitat? Weiss ran her rapier along the beasts' body, lacerating it and causing one head to writhe furiously. "Stay calm, there's only two of them!"

For now. If magic drew Grimm, using more would certainly bring more down upon them. Killing a King Taijitu without spells wasn't impossible, but it would be immeasurably more challenging. "Can we use magic?" Nora shouted.

"Won't magic make this worse?" called Pyrrha.

"Don't go overboard and you'll be fine!" Yang answered, her fists connecting with a head and knocking it into Nora's hammer. "More Grimm will spawn. Just deal with them!"

Facing more Grimm wasn't emboldening anyone; despite being accomplished Magi, no one was keen to cast a spell. One of the pale heads snapped to and darted at Ren, its fangs bearing down and pushing against his forearms. Again, Nora smacked away the beast, cracking the plating on its skull.

Jaune and Pyrrha caught one of the heads with their shields and held it in place. Their swords cleaved down and bit into flesh. Too thick to cut through, they wrenched their weapons free and were thrown aside as the head thrashed about. Pyrrha raised her shield and managed to divert fangs from her body, pinned between them instead. Yang rushed to her side and grabbed the serpent's head, her muscles straining as she pulled it off and pummeled, forcing it to pull back.

Landing attacks wasn't difficult, and they were inflicting wounds on the Grimm. It just wasn't enough. Larger and more durable than the smaller variants, their blades simply couldn't cut deep enough, nor could Nora's hammer strike hard enough, even with her abnormal strength. They needed more firepower. They needed magic.

"No spells! Find a gap in their armor." Weiss shouted. Yang grinned broadly, voicing her approval by slamming her fists together. They could do this without spells, it would just be more difficult. Unless they wanted to be beset by a horde, magic was out of the question.

No Grimm was invincible, and that included these ones. "Nora, Ren, look for an opening, try to use a pincer attack!" Weiss ducked beneath a swinging headed, thrusting into the body and dragging Myrtenaster through, leaving a long, deep gouge. "Jaune, Pyrrha, attack the same head as before! Yang, help me with this one! We'll take them out one at a time!"

Two heads to one body. Intimidating as a Taijitu was, they couldn't separate and chase their prey. Where one went, the other followed, and they would make use of that. Weiss kited her target further down the road, and Ren's tonfa gave its partner head incentive to do the same. The serpent was powerful and could strike quickly, but its movements were also telegraphed. It was hard to mask your movements when you were the size of a home.

Weiss dodged about as a head shot forth repeatedly, leaving craters each time it struck the ground. The Taijitu's tail came around and nearly constricted her, but instead found itself run through by a rapier, then nearly torn off as Yang torqued it, twisting like a cork. Weiss cut into flesh and, between the two of them, they severed the tail.

Against four fighters, the second Taijitu was struggling. Two heads did little in the face of a sizable team, and it found itself rocked back and forth by blows, disoriented and in pain. Ren caught a head, feet digging into earth as he was pushed back. He moved and let the head careen past him, leaping onto it and burying his blades to the grip, pushing down. Nora jumped and delivered her hammer with a thunderous crash, the impact breaking ground as it smashed into the beast.

Finding himself before the creature's fangs, Ren blocked a pair with his weapon's grip. Then, grabbing a fang and breaking it free, he threw it and lodged the tooth in the creature's eye. Frantically pulling away, the Taijitu unwittingly moved right into Nora's path, and Nora's hammer slammed against the dislodged tooth, driving into its skull. With a shuddering sigh the head thrashed about weakly, collapsing into the road.

Jaune and Pyrrha stood abreast, shields raised and lifting the attacking head away. Swords swung in tandem, gashing just below the head, matching the cuts made above. Jaune planted himself firm and raised his shield again, blocking a powerful blow, his muscles burning from the exertion. Pyrrha helped him push back, then buried her sword in the fresh wound, gripping the hilt with two hands and dragging her weapon through.

The flesh was tough, but weakened, and the shield-maiden's sword cut through. Hanging by a mere thread of flesh, Jaune hacked at a high cut, his sword finally swinging through and slicing along the width of the beast. Pyrrha did the same, and their swords clashed inside its body, each blade making a complete arc. The effect was instantaneous, and without so much as a death cry, the Taijitu's head fell from its body.

Riddling the Grimm with holes weakened it, though dealing a killing blow was proving difficult. Lacking the cutting edge of a regular sword and the strength that her friends possessed, wounds Weiss inflicted were hardly fatal. They did slow the creature down, which left plenty of openings for Yang.

A Dimuran's natural strength was nothing to scoff at, and even only half, Yang had power aplenty. The Taijitu's head alone was larger than she was, yet each fist that connected managed to snap it side to side, offering about as much resistance as a blade of grass. Each hit managed to crack its bone-like plating, and with a resounding kick, a sizable chunk was stripped away. "Weiss!"

She was already on it. Weiss jumped onto the Taijitu and thrust Myrtenaster into the break, driving the blade up to the handguard. Screeching and trying to shake her off, an axe kick courtesy of Yang forced it back down. The second head came around to fend them off, and with help from the Dimuran, attacked itself. Yang grabbed it by the jaw and screamed, pulling and tearing the lower jaw off its hinges, breaking it with a punch for good measure.

Weiss landed before the second head and thrust between the nostrils, dragging her weapon down and into the mouth. Like a conductor to his orchestra, her arm moved to and fro, her rapier landing repeated blows. Cut after cut, thrust after thrust, she littered the creature with wounds, rending white flesh into little more than ribbons, its face resembling something of a cheese grater. Weiss dashed away from the beast as it thrashed erratically.

"Yang, I have a plan." The Dimuran nodded, ready for whatever it was. "I need you to throw me."

Yang grinned, lowering herself and holding her hands ready. "Where we going with this?"

"Just throw me at its head! Aim for the broken armor!"

A rapier was not a cutting weapon, and at best, wounds she could make were superficial. What it could do, however, was pierce. They had an opening, she had the blade, she only needed a little more force. Jumping into Yang's hand, her balance perfect, Weiss lowered herself and crouched. Yang heaved and threw her into the air, sending her shooting like an arrow. Weiss raised Myrtenaster, aiming forward. The blade struck true, and like a spear, with the force of a cannon, she hit.

The world went dark briefly until Weiss burst through the far side of the Taijitu, tearing through completely. With a wound large enough to crawl through, the Grimm hissed and weakly snapped its jaws before falling, red eyes fixed in a blank stare as its body began to turn to mist.

She needed to stop having herself thrown. She was two-for-two on human projectiles, but gods was it disorienting. As the Grimm dissolved, carried away on the wind, Weiss smiled halfheartedly. They'd done it without magic, and with relative ease. Would magic have made it easier? Undoubtedly, but they hadn't needed it.

Sadly, her revelry was fleeting. Not even a tepid celebration followed slaying the beasts as the latest reveal weighed heavily. None present had expected Yang's claims to prove true, yet unless the Dimuran's flames also summoned Grimm, they didn't, it meant they'd been drawn by the magic itself.

"Does this mean we can't use magic anymore…?" Pyrrha's tone was pure dejection. Magic was as much a part of themselves as their weapons. It was what made them Hunters. Magi lived and died by their spells, so to have that suddenly stripped away…

"You just gotta be careful where you use it," Yang instructed, "Use it in a town, you bring Grimm into that town. Sure, we coulda used spells out here…"

"But that would mean facing more Grimm," Ren acknowledged soberly.

"Like I said, depends when ya use it. Magic'll cause Grimm to spawn, and the more ya use, the bigger the baddies that show up." Yang glanced at Weiss and smirked. "Just like how Holbrook had that Deathstalker, or Ludlow had the Nevermore. No real harm in using it out here I guess, other than we gotta kill more Grimm."

Weakly, Jaune chuckled and rasped the flat of his blade on his boot. "Man… We really make things worse then, don't we?"

"We couldn't have known, Jaune." Consolation wasn't Weiss' strong suit, but her friends clearly needed something after having that dropped in their laps. "The Church told us negativity was the cause, and from what we saw, we had no reason to doubt them. It's a convenient falsehood."

"Even if the Church has been lying to us and using us… It doesn't change what we have to do. Merlot is still a threat, and Ruby is out here somewhere. We need to find both of them." That wasn't all though. Weiss dug her map out and unfurled it, finding Durham. "We need to look for the woman who killed Lionel Vindemia too."

"Why? Aren't we just as guilty?" Nora shook her head and moved closer to Ren. "Even if we were lied to, doesn't change the fact we did it. How many people died because of us…?"

"No one died because of us," Weiss said, "If anything, people were saved. Grimm appeared without us there, right? Even if we caused more to appear, we still killed them. Without us, Grimm would attack the towns eventually."

Perhaps she was grasping at straws, but they couldn't fault themselves. If anyone was to blame it was the Church, not them. "Are we going to just turn around? Are we not going to try and stop Merlot?" Weiss questioned. "Maybe magic is dangerous, and maybe the Church has been lying to us. We can still try to make things right. If we just give up now, we let the Church win," she looked to Nora as she spoke, "If we don't try to help, then people _will_ die because of us."

"Merlot will kill people. He doesn't care if they're civilians, women or children. All the sick bastard cares about are his experiments." Yang gestured to Weiss. "She's seen it! Back at Mount Glenn, the guy was messing with Grimm right next to Holbrook! Even if we stop using magic, he won't. Others won't."

"We can be more selective with how we use our spells. We're obviously capable of killing Grimm without them." Weiss gave her best reassuring smile. "Whether we do it as Hunters, or as just regular Magi, we need to stop Merlot. And… We have to do it soon, before he has a chance to start something else."

Foundations had been rocked, and Weiss knew her friends would need to come to terms with the revelations: she knew she did. Time, however, was against them. Merlot was a constant threat, the Church could possibly be the kingdom's greatest threat, and now the White Fang appeared to be making moves towards something big.

Weiss missed trudging about mines.

* * *

 **This should be the only time I ever take down a chapter for revisions. I admittedly forced this one through a bit early, and really didn't like what I'd put out. Again, apologies!**

 ***Insert obligatory request for reviews here* I hope that doesn't come across as trying to inflate numbers or anything. I genuinely want to know what people like and dislike about the story, as to better adjust things moving forward. Don't feel pressured to leave anything though, only if you want! :D**

 **Posting schedule is like to slow down here as I begin a new job, starting HR for a new company so gonna be taking time to get acquainted with staff and learn their system. Chapters are probably going to be 1-2 a week for a while.**


	27. Book 2 - Chapter 8

**As I said in a previous chapter, expect posting schedule to slow down from hereon out. It will still be, at the very least, weekly, maybe twice a week pending my finalized work schedule. We'll see!**

 **Don't let the first line of this chapter fool you. Time for a fun one!**

* * *

The mood of the group matched the weather outside; gray and stormy. After a stressful night of coming to terms with the reality of the Church, Weiss had suggested they take a moment to try and come up with a plan.

Emphasis on try. There was no simple one-off solution to beating the Church. They were spread all over Remnant, their forces - Hunters and otherwise, numbered in the hundreds, if not thousands. Aside from Ruby and a few potential allies here and there, they numbered six. Six people against hundreds, and that was just the Church. The royal families wouldn't take to insurrection kindly, nor would the public.

Magic wasn't just a tool for Magi and Hunters. Magic was society, magic was culture, and a cornerstone of the world itself. It wasn't just the Church they were rebelling against, but everything else too.

It was funny, in a way. Weiss had always wanted to make a name all her own, and now she would. Only it would be in a way she'd never dreamed of.

Huddled around a small table inside a lodge probably wasn't the best place to be discussing this. Tents would be blown over in the storm, though, and the horses needed to rest after a long day's travel. To be safe, they spoke in hushed whispers.

"I'm hungry!" Almost hushed whispers. Nora groaned and laid herself across the table dramatically. "Where's our food?"

"They have to cook it, Nora." Ren shrugged while his partner buried her face in her arms.

"It's coming, be patient, won't you?" Weiss rolled her eyes, then tapped a finger against her map, splayed out before her. "If we could get back to the task at hand?"

Yang draped her arms over the back of her chair and kicked up her feet. Weiss slapped them off, shooting a chastising look her way. "Sorry, Weissy. Let's take it from the top, yeah?"

"Let's. Pyrrha, if you'd be so kind?"

"Of course!" Pyrrha moved closer and drew a finger along the map. "We need to deal with Merlot, which means asking locals about any unusual activity. Our first stop will be in Durham though, to look into Neo and White Fang movements. We'll also ask around for Ruby."

"And as for our move against the Church?" Weiss wanted to be sure everyone was on the same page.

"We'll see what we can find for support," Jaune answered. "Yang knows people, and there's bound to be other rogues like her - people who were chased out. The six of us alone can't do much…"

"But with more help, maybe we can make a difference," Ren finished.

Emphasis on maybe. It was an uphill battle and there would be no second chances. Once they made their intentions known, the Church would seek them out constantly. "Yang… I wanted to ask," Weiss gestured to her own face, "How do you hide yourself? All I ever see you in is a cloak, is that really all you use to hide from the Church?"

"Well that, and I don't go waltzing into every city and show myself," the Dimuran snickered, "Took a big risk meeting you like I did, and probably shouldn't do that again. But yeah, basically just hide your face and avoid super busy areas."

"We're not like to find much support in the cities anyway. That's where the Church's influence will be the strongest." Ren pat Nora's back as she whimpered at his side, still going on dramatically. "And anyone we might find will be too cautious to openly assist us. Smaller towns are our best bet."

"Exactly. If we report what happened at Vindemia and request leave to investigate, that will give us the freedom to seek help while also buying time." Bluffing a man like Ozpin was risky, but so long as they gave no reason to suspect themselves, it would work. At least, Weiss hoped it would work.

Nora bolted upright in the seat and salivated, their early warning that food was on the way. A burly chef carried out armfuls of bowls of stew, nearly toppling over when Nora snatched hers and immediately dug in. Weiss rolled her eyes, thanked the chef and pulled hers close, letting the heat of the meal warm her hands.

"I've been meaning to ask… Are we sticking together during this? Or do we split up to cover more ground?" Pyrrha seemed nervous at her own question, and Weiss couldn't blame her. A big group made sneaking around harder, but if they went their separate ways, it would be hard to get in contact. Especially if they ended up losing their scrying stones.

Weiss tested her stew and found it bland, devoid of flavor. It was warm though and better than an empty stomach. "We stick together, obviously. Until we have a way of keeping in touch, and somewhere safe to go, we can't risk splitting up."

"Strength in numbers as it were," said Ren sagely.

"I don't think I could handle splitting up, honestly. I'd be worried." Jaune chuckled to himself, scooping up a serving of stew. "Kinda best to just stick together no matter how you look at it." The stew was much too hot to eat and he found that out quickly, yelping and desperately chasing down the molten stew with his cider. Somehow, neither Yang or Nora seemed to mind.

Deciding against third degree burns, Weiss excused herself from the table. The owner of the lodge was an elderly gentleman, old enough to perhaps be her father's father. Was he even awake? His eyes were closed. Smiling awkwardly, she leaned into the counter. "Excuse me, sir?" She swore he was asleep, so when he looked at her and nodded she jumped slightly.

"Hm?"

Talkative soul. "Hello. My friends and I, we're Hunters with the Church. We're out here looking for someone… Multiple someone's, actually. I don't suppose you've seen a young girl, about my age, with short brunette hair? She's hard to miss, considering she carries a scythe with her."

If the Schnee name made her stand out, then so too did Ruby's weapon of choice. The elderly man took his time to answer, and Weiss began to worry he'd actually fallen asleep. Reaching out to wake him, she drew back with a start when he nodded suddenly.

"Mhm!"

"Er… Wait, you have?" The man nodded again enthusiastically, his sparse gray hair bobbing on the sides of his head. Weiss smiled, "Splendid! Was she here recently?" Confirmation was nice, though Weiss rather did wish the man would say something other than a grunt or nod. "Do you know where she went?"

The man did answer, though it was only in strange, muffled sounds. Weiss' cheeks went flush as she pondered if he was a mute, quickly raising her hands apologetically. "W-Wait a moment, I'll be right back!"

Nora and Yang had finished their bowls of stew, and Weiss handed hers over without a second thought, stealing her map. "If you know where she went," she laid the map down before the man, "Can you point it out? We're trying to find her, and any assistance would be greatly appreciated."

For convenience sake she dared to hope he'd point to Durham. The gentlemen put on a pair of spectacles - gods know why, his eyes still looked closed, and he studied the map carefully. He pointed to a small town further along the River Severn, a town by the name of Lyne. It was in the area, but not where she'd hoped to be sent.

Thanking the man for his help, Weiss returned to the table to find Yang having scarfed down her meal in its entirety, and Nora conspicuously working on a third. A despondent Jaune gave her a pretty good idea where that meal might have come from. "I swear, we could feed a village with what you two put away…" Weiss sighed. Rubbing her forehead, she checked her coinpurse and called for another round of food, save for two. Yang and Nora had their fill.

"We'll finish eating, then leave once the rain lets up. Durham will have to wait," she went on, showing her map again and tracing along Severn's banks, "Ruby should be in this area, and it seems she was through here but recently. We find her first, make sure she's okay, and the rest can wait."

/+/+/+/+/+/

Never had six Hunters looked so unsure of themselves.

"...We're certain this is Lyne?" Ren asked.

Weiss nodded. This was where the man had suggested to look, and they'd followed the map faithfully.

"And… We're positive that Grimm have been in the area?" Pyrrha added. Again, Weiss nodded. The guards they met on the roads had said as much.

Why then was there a festival going on?

A festival wasn't a bad thing in of itself, quite the opposite. It was just unusual to see one when Grimm were prowling the nearby lands. Generally, the mere mention of Grimm had people locking themselves up inside, not frolicking through the streets. Weiss had to check her map again, wondering if perhaps they'd taken a wrong turn somewhere.

Lyne's streets were abuzz with activity. Colorful stalls lined the roads, and residents milled about without a care in the world, rushing from one attraction to the next. There were performers, events, and all manner of food. If she had to caution a guess, Weiss would say people from other nearby towns were here too. The place was absolutely packed.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Nora rushed ahead of the group to watch a man juggling knives, pushing other viewers aside to get closer. The performer was baffled when this strange girl began asking to try, and he assured her it was dangerous repeatedly up until Ren took her away, uttering an apology.

"It is pretty rad," Yang grinned as she watched a clown dance for children. "Kinda dopey, but in a good way. I wouldn't mind hanging around for a bit!"

"It would be nice to take a little time off," Pyrrha said hopefully, her green eyes shimmering in excitement. She found herself transfixed on a magician nearby performing card tricks. Ironic, considering they had real magic.

"I… Suppose a brief respite won't hurt," Weiss gave in with a laugh. Seeing how eager her friends were, she'd little choice but to acquiesce to their wishes. "Not too long though! A few hours at most." Gods, she felt like a parent instructing her children.

She'd barely gotten the words out before she was alone, her friends darting off to enjoy themselves. Even Yang had wandered off, lined up to test her mettle on a high striker. Hopefully she didn't break the machine, the last thing they needed right now was to be handing out Lien for repairs.

A festival was hardly her usual idea of 'relaxation'. A nice cup of coffee and a quiet place to read would be preferable; the festival might have coffee, though it was anything but quiet. There was a indecipherable whimsy she felt in the face of all that was going on around her. The music and sea of smiling faces lifted her spirits, and as she started to browse the stalls, there was a slight skip to her step. Not her preferred respite, but she might just enjoy herself regardless.

Compared to some of the grand festivals and ceremonies the city held, this was paltry. There was a charm that this place possessed though, and while it took Weiss a moment to notice it, a certain warmth. People were were simply happy - everyone she met greeted her warmly and with a smile.

A crowd of children gathered around a small enclosure, bushy eyed and bright smiles all around as they fawned over baby animals. Weiss found herself drawn to it as well, easily among the oldest of the attendees. Dealing with Grimm so often made you forget just how wonderful animals could be. Particularly fluffy, adorable, small and huggable ones. A lamb toddled over on unsteady legs and bleated, and it was without a doubt the most precious sound she'd ever heard.

"Oh my goodness, you're just the absolute best, aren't you?" Weiss leaned over the low fence and cupped the animals chin, eyes bright as she pet it. "So soft too, wow…" Laughing as the lamb bleat again, she nearly tried to pick the animal up to hug it, thinking better of it.

Children squealed in delight as a foal paraded about, its long gait easily outpacing the youths. A chestnut coat and flaxen mane shone brilliantly in the midafternoon sun, a dazzling sight. If the children weren't so desperately lining up to feed the foal, Weiss probably would have joined them. Instead, she allowed herself a quick petting of a young goat, backing away as it tried to chew on her cloak.

Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. Along her wandering she found Ren and Nora attempting to knock over stacks of cups for a prize. Ren seemed to be far more accurate, though Nora's throws easily toppled the stacks… When they hit. Already, a large stuffed toy sat beside the redhead, and Weiss imagined there'd be at least one more joining it before they were through.

Having been denied food earlier, Jaune had taken Pyrrha to sample some of the many dishes on display. They were among many diners sat at a loose array of tables, and Pyrrha waved to her as she passed through, with Jaune much too engrossed in his meal. They were sitting quite close - not that the oblivious boy even seemed to notice. Weiss bade her friend silent good-luck, even if she was certain nothing would come of it as usual.

 _Just tell him, he's too dim to notice otherwise._ It hadn't stopped his unrequited love for her though, Weiss recalled with a grimace. Jaune wasn't _bad_ , she just couldn't see him as anything more than a friend. She loved him as a friend loved another; she might tell him that, but he'd certainly get the wrong idea. Besides, Pyrrha might panic.

Despite having had her fill that morning, Weiss couldn't refuse baked goods. The smells wafted through the air and she'd instinctively followed. Her sense of smell was mediocre compared to someone like Yang's, but a pastry wouldn't elude her. Not today. Fresh baked and ripe for the taking, she'd exercised considerable restraint and only bought one.

It was the most delightful thing she'd eaten all week. No spell she'd ever casted required as much willpower as she'd exerted now, minding not to inhale the eclair whole. Licking her lips and fingers both, she looked towards the bakery's stall again, whining and forcing herself to walk the other way. Perhaps later as a treat for letting her friends have fun. She deserved a reward for that surely.

After everything they had been through - everything she had been through, Weiss didn't realize how badly she'd needed this. Tension she'd felt in her muscles had vanished, and her cheeks ached from smiling so much.

She was reluctant then when she happened upon a guard and a sense of duty befell her. Approaching the man, she smiled politely, then slightly less so when he didn't notice her. His eyes were transfixed on a group of dancers, all women and so scantily clad that it was a wonder they were allowed to perform.

Tugging on the man's sleeve, she smiled as he finally turned to address her. "Oh, sorry little girl, uh… Need help? Are you lost?"

Little… Girl…? She wasn't that short! And she didn't look that young either! Wait, was that a compliment? Exhaling through her nose, she kept her smile, even if she wanted to encase the clod before her in ice. "Not quite. I'm actually here on behalf of the Church," a half truth, really, "And I'd like to make a quick inquiry, if you're not too..." her eyes drifted to the dancers, "Predisposed."

The guard was dubious - both because he hadn't expected Weiss to speak as eloquently as she had, or that she might be a Hunter. She was armed! What child carried a rapier with them? "O-Oh, a thousand pardons, miss! What can I help you with?"

"I understand that there's been an increase in Grimm activity as of late. You're holding a festival though," that was obvious, but Weiss wanted to point out the dichotomy of things, "Pardon me for saying, but… Either the Grimm have been dealt with and I'm wasting my time here, or your reports - whoever sent them, were a bit misleading."

"Not at all! There have been Grimm aplenty, though we've had help curbing their number! In fact, we already have a Hunter here, helping us!" They did? It had to be Ruby, unless the Church had sent yet someone else out this way. "Young lady's been working her tail off so we could have this festival. Strange that they'd send another, not that I'm complaining!"

"This other Hunter, is she perchance about my age? Brunette, silver eyes," Weiss had to keep herself from sounding too incredulous, "Carries… A scythe with her?"

"Aye, that's her! Sweet kid, folks love her around here! Looking for her?"

"I am actually, do you know where she is?" she asked.

The guard shook his head, and it was clear by his shifting gaze he was anxious to resume his show. "Can't says I do, sorry miss. She's around here somewhere though, saw her this morning."

That Ruby was in Lyne still was all she needed to hear. Weiss would thank the man if he wasn't already transfixed on the dancers again. She'd half a mind to freeze him still, deciding to give him a stay of execution for now. _Child indeed! That dolt needs to have his eyes checked!_

Knowing Ruby was here in town wasn't as helpful as she'd like, Weiss realized. It would still be like finding a needle in a haystack. If the girl was dim enough to carry her scythe with her - she doubted even Ruby would do that, then maybe it would be easier to find her.

Maybe she'd wander town all day and Ruby wouldn't even be here. Weiss began to question owners of the stalls, and she was both heartened and annoyed to hear that yes, Ruby had been through. No one had seen her as of late however, which was annoying.

 _If you were a large child with the attention span of a flea, where would you be?_ Trying to think more like her peer only made her head ache. Her best guess would have been the petting zoo, and if not there, then the bakery. The brunette hadn't been at either. In her deliberation, Weiss realized there was one other place Ruby may have gone to. After getting directions from a resident, she sought out the local smithy.

Even the blacksmith was in on today's festivities. The men of the shop were fashioning baubles for children, small figurines, Weiss noticed. Something of a strange gift for kids, but then what else was a smith to give? Swords?

Spotting a mess of black hair not unlike her friend's, Weiss weaved through the crowd, stopping short realizing it was a boy. Clicking her tongue in frustration, she left the smith and found a relatively quiet spot on the roadside to think. What did she know of Ruby? She liked sweets, had a fondness for weaponry - borderline obsessive, and was inept in social situations.

Which meant she probably wasn't going to be in the crowds…

Weiss almost smacked herself for not considering that. Ruby never did have an affinity for socializing, even during training. She'd avoid any meeting that wasn't mandatory and always stuck to the back of the groups. That changed whenever they fought, but outside of combat she was as meek as a mouse.

Where then in a festival full of people would someone like Ruby go? Maybe she'd hid in the local inn? Then again, there was probably a crowd there as well. Ruby could also just not be in town anymore, she had that to consider as well. That would mean dragging everyone away from enjoying themselves.

"Weiss?!"

Weiss lifted her head and turned, getting a face full of red. Something hit her like a speeding carriage, and wind rushed from her lungs as she ended up laid out on her back. Was the world spinning, or was she spinning? Groaning, she tried to sit up only to find a weight on her chest that refused to let her. Instead, she lifted her head and came face to face with someone else.

With eyes of silver. "Ruby?!"

Ruby smiled awkwardly, waving despite their being mere inches from each other. "H-Heh, hey Weiss! Long time no see!"

Eye twitching, Weiss reached up and grabbed a hold of Ruby's earlobe, tugging. "Get off me you dolt! You're soiling my clothes!"

"Ow! I can't!" the brunette whined.

"Oh? And why not? Do your legs suddenly not work?"

Ruby huffed. "No, because you're holding my ear!"

That was a fair point. Weiss released her grip and waited for Ruby to move. And waited. Why was she staring at her? Trying to sit upright, the Schnee girl yelped and found herself back in the dirt, a pair of arms tightly wound around her.

"Oh my gosh, Weiss! I can't believe it's you! It's been, like… A year! Maybe even longer! How are you, bestie?!"

Face full of cloak, Weiss turned her head and spat cloth from her mouth. "I-I'm fine! Stop trying to crush me!" Ruby's hug tightened, and suddenly her top felt damp. "Are you crying…?"

Ruby nodded, hiccupping as she buried her face into Weiss' shirt. "S-Sorry! I've missed you!" Weiss would try comforting the other girl if she could move, or at the very least, pry Ruby off her. "I've been solo for so long, and I thought I wouldn't mind it, but I totally minded it! It's boring and lonely! How do you do it?!"

"B-Because I don't mind working alone," was Weiss' strained response. Seriously, she was pretty sure she was going blue in the face. Patting Ruby's arm was assumed to be a show of comfort, so Weiss squirmed instead. "Get off me!"

Ruby smiled apologetically, hopping to her feet and dragging Weiss onto hers. That earned the brunette a flick to the forehead, which was quickly offset by a hug of her own. "I missed you too, believe it or not," Weiss giggled, "Maybe not how overbearing you can be… But I missed you."

She hadn't realized how much she'd actually missed her friend until now. Their embrace lasted for several moments, and when they parted Weiss dabbed at her eyes carefully. "Aw, you really did miss me, Weiss! You're crying!"

"Sh-shut up, you boob."

"Hehe… Boob."

A gentler flick was given, and Weiss giggled as Ruby pouted like a child. "Such a fearsome Hunter. I'm sure Grimm are absolutely terrified when you appear."

"They are, I'm totally awesome! You should see me fight, I'm all… Whoosh! Slash! Bam!" Sound effects accompanied by obscene gestures and poses. Yep, this was Ruby alright. The Muran girl smiled brightly, grabbing Weiss' hands and pulling her along. "We've got to catch up! Oh, and I can show you around! And there's this lady I met, she's super cool, you're going to love her!"

"Wait, wait, one thing at a time!" Weiss bade Ruby to stop, pulling her back and freeing her hands. "Gods, you talk a mile a minute. It's wonderful to see you, really, but please give me a second." They'd only just run into each other - Ruby literally had, and already they were racing off to gods know where.

"Heh, sorry, I'm just so excited! Wowie, you look awesome by the way! Those clothes are really nice, and did you grow a bit? You look taller!"

Had she grown? Weiss didn't measure herself regularly… Not anymore, anyway. At least Ruby wasn't mistaking her for a child. "Maybe, and you look well too! You've… Grown taller, too…" That just wasn't fair.

"Mhm! Had to get some new clothes, my old stuff didn't fit so well anymore!" Ruby didn't just mean her height either, Weiss noticed. Why did the universe conspire against her? "We got so much stuff to talk about! Let's go find some place to chat!"

"What's wrong with right here?" Weiss asked.

Ruby smiled slightly and pressed her fingertips together. "Well, it's uh… A little noisy, a-and there's loads of people, so... You know, I figured we could… Not be here?"

"Still not a fan of crowds, hm?" Ruby shook her head. The girl was fearless in the face of Grimm, be it two or twenty, yet any more than two people was too daunting for her to face. Weiss smiled reassuringly. "Oh… Very well. Though I should tell you, the others are here with me."

Ruby perked up immediately. "The others? You mean Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and Nora?" she counted on her fingers, as if making sure she didn't neglect to mention anyone.

"Precisely them. They're a bit spread out at the moment, but I'm sure we could go find them easily enough."

"Oh, uh… Do you think we can meet my friend first?" Ruby smiled awkwardly. "I was on my way to meet her before I, you know… Ran into you. She's expecting me and I don't want to make her wait!"

Meeting strangers wasn't on the list for today… Then again neither was goofing around in a festival. If someone else was helping Ruby then… Just maybe, they had themselves an ally already. That brought up a slight issue though, and Weiss looked at Ruby's back uncertainly as they walked away from the festivities.

Did Ruby know the truth?

They had to tell her. She also needed to know her sister was here. That… Might not go over well. "You okay Weiss? You look worried?"

"Hm? Oh, fine. Just sore from the ride here. My saddle isn't the best." Ruby smiled and seemed satisfied with that.

Lyne was not a large town, so it was surprising that it had a barracks. In reality it was little more than a refurbished storehouse, and the only reason Weiss even knew it to be the barracks were the guards coming and going. Ruby smiled awkwardly as a pair of men greeted her, waving before turning on her heel. "Wait here, okay? I'm going to see if she's done!"

Why didn't she just go inside as well? Weiss raised a hand as Ruby darted inside, shaking her head. Ruby always had a habit of just going without much thought… Kind of like her sister. Now that she'd met the pair she could understand how they were related. The whole Muran-Dimuran dichotomy was a touch confusing, but then she was half-Ydran in a Muran household.

Weiss found herself a crate to sit on while she waited, idly watching people pass by. They needed to find the others, including Yang. She had a feeling that wasn't going to be an easy reunion. How did she go about asking if Ruby knew about the Church? They had to tell her, so maybe just come right out with it?

"Weiss? Hey Weiss!" That hadn't taken long. Weiss smiled at her friend, sliding off the crate and waving. Ruby motioned for someone inside and she bounded to Weiss' side. "Sorry it took so long, she was just finishing up!"

"You were inside for all of two minutes." For a girl who couldn't sit still longer than two seconds, that was a long time. The door opened and Weiss didn't catch whatever Ruby said, instead watching her friend curiously. The first thing she noticed were the striking amber eyes, narrowing slightly as their gazes met.

"She's a Hunter…" The woman's voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and Weiss noticed the feline ears on her head twitch. A Meera.

Ruby smiled brightly and hugged Weiss' arm. "She is, but she's a friend, promise! There's nothing to worry about!" The Meera didn't seem too convinced and kept her distance. Not to be deterred, Ruby smiled wider, trying to break the ice. "Uh… Right, Weiss, this is my friend, Blake! Say hi, Blake!"

Blake didn't say anything, nor did her eyes leave Weiss. This was… Uncomfortable. Ruby released her grip and shifted awkwardly on her feet. "H-Heh… Um, yeah, so… Blake and I have been fighting the Grimm! She's super good at it too, and it's thanks to her that these people can have this festival!"

"You said I'm a Hunter…" Weiss commented, an eyebrow raising just slightly. "How did you know that?" At her side, Ruby huffed, upset at being ignored.

Again, the Meera didn't answer immediately. Her eyes flickered briefly to Ruby, and after the brunette nodded she sighed. "You have that smell about you."

What smell? Lupa had said something similar, and Yang went on about a smell before too. What smell were people talking about? "You reek like the Church…" Blake added curtly.

"Blake, be nice! We're all friends here!" Friends might be a bit generous, the Meera looked like she wanted nothing to do with this.

This was off to a wonderful start. She could save this. Weiss smiled and took a step forward, extending a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Blake. And thank you for helping Ruby. That she speaks so highly of you must mean you're an incredible fighter." Magic as well, Weiss assumed.

"I do what I have to." Blake made no effort to shake hands, folding her arms instead and sighing. "Ruby… You know we're busy. We can't be playing around."

"I know! But I haven't seen Weiss in forever, and my other friends are here too!" Ruby exclaimed, practically bouncing with energy. "Can we go meet them? I want to say hi, and I think you'll like them! It'll be great!"

Now, neither Blake nor Weiss seemed enthused by the idea. The Meera had an air about her that Weiss wasn't fond of - and it wasn't just because she was so antisocial. Ruby had befriended her apparently, but then Ruby could befriend a Grimm given enough time.

Blake sighed, keeping her eyes off the other women as she stared off. "If I say no, will you let me stay here?"

"Nope!" Ruby grinned as Blake relented, "This is going to be great! We'll all be friends, just you wait!" Ruby moved off ahead of both her friends, leaving them awkwardly stood together. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on, let's go find the others!"

Blake let out a bit of air, and Weiss couldn't tell if it was a sigh or groan. The Meera followed though, and Weiss was right behind her. This was going to be interesting.

Just a regular family reunion. Nothing to it.

* * *

 **What's this? A wild happy Weiss has appeared? Seem small, fluffy animals and baked goods are enough to melt the Ice Queen's heart!**

 **Just like that, the teams are together! It only took twenty-seven chapters too! Everything is going to be sunshine and rainbows now!**

 **Time to see what else the festival has to offer! Certainly no impending drama, nope. None of that at all.**


	28. Book 2 - Chapter 9

**First week of the new job, done! Not at all what I expected, so... We'll see how this goes!**

 **This chapter honestly could have come out sooner, but decided to take a small (emphasis on small) break. Here we are!**

* * *

"Why don't you believe me?" Cheeks puffed in frustration, Ruby placed her hands on her hips.

"Because, I knew you as a lot of things during training, Ruby," Weiss began, "A tactician was not one of those things. Tell me, it was all your plan to lure the Grimm? No one else's?"

Blake remained silent even as Weiss gave an expectant look. Ruby wasn't daft, but she'd never shown a penchant for leadership. "Okay, maybe not a hundred percent my idea!" Ruby admitted with a huff, "But I helped! I knew the perfect place to lead them, and Blake got to be all sneaky!"

"I didn't have to sneak, not with you drawing them." The corners of Blake's mouth pulled up in mild amusement. "You made excellent bait."

"Bait?" Weiss questioned. "You made Ruby act as bait?"

Blake rolled her eyes as Ruby shook her head vehemently. "N-No, I wanted to do it!" the silver-eyed girl whined. "I thought it would be the best way to handle things!"

"By running in circles…?"

"We set traps! Well… Blake did, mostly. It was so cool! We didn't even need to use a single spell!" Ruby exclaimed. "E-Except for my speed magic," she admitted guiltily, glancing nervously towards the Meera. Guilt over magic?

"Well, you're certainly better than you used to be," Weiss said. "I'm glad you think things through, rather than attacking and planning after the fact."

Grinning proudly, Ruby skipped forward and spun on her heel, walking backwards. "Told you, I'm a real Hunter now! With Blake as my partner, there's nothing we can't do!"

Someone certainly was fond of their new friend. Weiss glanced at the Meera again, finding her purposely avoiding eye contact. "I applaud your efforts, a job well done."

Ruby's excitable disposition was clamped down when they reached the festivities. Crowds still shut her down, and with little more than a whisper she gravitated to Weiss' side, making herself small. "Let's go find our friends," Weiss suggested. Ruby nodded enthusiastically, keeping her eyes square on the ground at her feet. "We don't want to waste a day of fun like this, do we?"

How often did the townsfolk get to enjoy themselves? Lyne had no walls, and what guards Weiss had seen were far and few between. No wonder Ruby and Blake were regarded so highly; having fun was hard when the Grimm were a constant threat. Not so much when two capable Magi were lingering about.

Two Magi who were potentially making the problem worse. Did Ruby know? What about Blake?

"H-Hey, I got an idea…" Ruby stammered. "How about we split up?"

Weiss gave Ruby a curious look. "Split up…? Why would we do that?"

"You said they're all over the place, right? Well, then it'd be way faster if we split up too! Covers more ground!"

"Um… Okay? Are you taking Blake with you?". Glancing at Blake, Weiss smiled slightly when given a cold stare.

"Nope! You two can make friends while you look!"

"You just don't want to be in a crowd," Weiss mused.

Ruby conceded with a sigh tepid smile. "Maybe! I want my two besties to try being friends too, though! So I'm going to go, you know… Not here, and you two search together! Meet at the stables!"

"Ruby, wait!" The brunette was off in a heartbeat. Left alone with a woman she knew nothing about, Weiss cleared her throat and started to walk again, acutely aware of the silence between them Blake made no efforts to strike up conversation. How did a girl like Ruby befriend someone so antisocial?

She'd managed to befriend Lupa, hadn't she? Blake shouldn't be too difficult then. "So, Blake… Tell me about yourself."

Blake pulled at the loose scarf that hung around her neck. "I'm a hunter, and I help handle Grimm."

"Ah… Yes, we've established that." Weiss sighed as Blake walked ahead of her, signaling the end to any conversation. She'd thought Ruby might talk too much, and now found herself stuck with someone who didn't talk enough. "Where are you from? Do you live around here?"

"Nope."

That was hardly an answer. "Right." _Come on, Weiss, get her talking!_ "If you don't mind my asking, you mentioned I have a certain smell… Could you elaborate? It's not the first time I've been told that, and I still haven't a clue what it means."

"It means you stink."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Weiss sighed, frustrated. "Excuse me, but what did I do to deserve this? I'm _trying_ to be polite and have a conversation with you," she said, "So please, can't you show me at least a modicum of respect and actually talk with me?"

Blake drew her arms beneath her black poncho, the fabric flickering in the wind. "I don't want to speak to a Hunter."

"Ruby's a Hunter!" Weiss pointed out.

"She's different."

"How is she different? You're behaving as though being a Hunter is inherently bad." Blake's eyes met Weiss' briefly before the Meera continued ahead in silence. "I've had three people tell me I have a stench now, and not one of you has explained it. Forgive me if I'm a little frustrated."

"It's a bad smell. Heavy, almost like a miasma." Miasma? What in the world… "All Hunters have it, including Ruby. Hers isn't as bad though," Blake continued, "And unlike other Hunters I've met, she's nice."

Weiss couldn't help but notice she'd been included in 'other Hunters'. Regarding Blake with hesitation, she drew closer. "What other Hunters have you met…? Not all Hunters are monsters, I'll have you know. My friends and I are good people."

"Mhm, I'm sure," mumbled Blake.

Gods, this was frustrating. She'd gotten a little more information concerning her apparent odor, at least. An insult too. Around them the mood was bright and cheerful, none of which rubbed off on the Meera. _We could try one of the attractions..._ It would at the very least break the ice, maybe give them something to speak about.

They needed to find the others, but they also needed to be able to act civil with one another.

Blake stumbled awkwardly, being dragged along by Weiss. "Hey!"

The same high striker Yang had been at before was open, and while not Weiss' first choice, it was the closest thing available. "Care for a test of strength?"

The Meera pulled her hand free, irritating Weiss as she wiped at the fingerless glove she wore. "Not really? Seems like a waste of time."

"There's no harm in having a little fun now and again." Weiss was perhaps the most straight laced of her group, but Blake wouldn't know that. "Would a friendly wager incentivize you?"

"Not in the slightest," Blake shrugged.

"Oh for the love of… Just humor me, will you?" Weiss asked. "We're both friends of Ruby, and she's got it in her head that we should be friends as well."

"By swinging a hammer at a weight…?"

Weiss sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "The game isn't the point, it's… Look, will you please just play along? If not for my sake, then for Ruby's. I haven't seen her in ages, and I don't want to commemorate our reunion by upsetting her."

Reluctance swayed when Ruby was brought into the mix. Having a mutual friend was good for something then; it was probably the only common ground they had. Weiss stepped up in line and accepted the hammer, taken aback by its weight. Not quite a sledge, but it could feasibly be used as a weapon. How had children swung this thing?

Watching her fight to grip the unwieldy tool, the attendant smiled. "Is the hammer too heavy for the little lady?" The jest was made in good fun, but Weiss took it to heart.

"Hardly," Weiss strained, lifting the hammer to rest on her shoulder, "What's the prize for striking the bell?"

The attendant shrugged. "Mostly just giving out candied apples to the kids. Ya seem a bit old for one of them though."

Apple be damned, she was going to wipe that smirk off the man's face, and Blake's. Now… How in the world did one use a hammer? It was nothing like Myrtenaster. An overhead swing, right? Weiss laid the hammer back and strained to lift it, nearly toppling forward as she brought it down, obliterating the pressure plate with all her might.

"About half way… Not bad." Wait, half way? Weiss watched the ringer harmlessly float down to the base, trying hard not to pout. She'd put her back into that swing too! Weiss declined the sugary treat, not wanting to overdo a good thing. "You next, miss? Game's free to play."

Blake didn't seem enthused, though shrugged and stepped up to the striker. It was reassuring to watch Blake strain to lift the tool, and her result was much the same, barely lifting the ringer half way. The Meera lost interest immediately thereafter, setting aside the hammer and striding away.

"Hey miss, don't you want your prize?" the attendant held up the caramelized treat.

Blake waved a hand and shook her head. "I'm good, thanks."

"Huh… Well, thanks for playing. Enjoy your stay in Lyne!" The attendant glanced up at the bell and sighed, pressing a dent in it with his cane. "Dang girl…"

Weiss noticed the crease and smiled in amusement. "Let me guess, a Dimuran did that?"

"Yeah, she didn't hold back at all, either. Dang near blew the bell clean off."

"I don't suppose you'd know where she's gone?" Weiss asked.

"Hm… She met with some other kids just over yonder, then wandered off. Headed towards the stables," the man recounted, "Can't say what for."

To their horses perhaps? Maybe Yang had forgotten something and had gone back to fetch it. Bidding Blake to follow, Weiss walked the familiar road back towards the stables. Being midafternoon meant the festival was at its peak, and the streets flooded with people. Ducking down a side road instead, she tried to find an alternate route.

Weiss didn't know Lyne at all, and if Blake did, she made no efforts to help. Two narrow alleys later and they were no closer to the stables than before. Away from the crowd at least, Weiss noted, but now just a bit lost. "The stables… Which direction?"

Blake responded with a lazy wave. "So helpful," Weiss muttered.

If Yang had been at the stables then she was long gone when they arrived. Blake waited outside while Weiss asked after her friend, learning she'd left a few minutes earlier. This time they hadn't any direction to follow. Thanking the stablehands, Weiss sighed to herself. Where would Yang have gone to? Common sense said back to the festival, but finding her would be like finding a needle in a haystack. A tall, blonde, fiery needle.

It would be that difficult if Yang wasn't so explicitly unique - a half-Dimuran with blonde hair, that she stuck out like a sore thumb. They caught her on her way back to the festival, and she responded to Weiss' call with a wide grin.

Yang's eager smile quickly faded when she turned, and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Maybe she had. Behind her, Weiss heard Blake utter something just out of range, a hand diving beneath her poncho. Stopped several feet back, both women were suddenly on edge.

"You…" The Meera's voice came in a growl, her amber eyes burning. Pure hatred. All of it towards Yang.

Weiss had never seen Yang back away from anything. Not Grimm, nor human combatants. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Blake drew a dagger, the dark blade barely visibly against her poncho. "What do you think you're doing here," she snarled, her weapon in an icepick grip.

"Easy now… I know what you're thinking, but I swear, it's a misunderstandin'" Yang held her hands up carefully as Blake began to inch closer.

"Really? So it's a misunderstanding that my friends' blood is on your hands?!"

There was a history here. A history that should have remained buried. "Blake, put your weapon down!" Weiss' hand rested on Myrtenaster, at the ready. "Yang, you too. Relax, both of you."

"Relax? You want me to relax? How can I when you're defending a killer!"

What had Yang done to Blake to earn this ire? Weiss turned to look for an answer, and it was a mistake. Shoved aside, the Meera took the chance and darted after Yang, closing the gap in an instant. Her speed was astounding.

Weiss lifted herself up and hastily drew her weapon as Blake's dagger cut the air to shreds, chasing Yang. "Stop! Stop this instant!"

Blake threw the dagger, just missing Yang's leg. Yang's fist flew just over her head and stirred up strands of hair, and the Dimuran hissed as a palm slammed into her jaw, staggering her.

"I said stop!"

Weiss lifted Myrtenaster as she slid between the two fighters, catching Blake's dagger with her handguard. Yang stumbled awkwardly as she diverted an attack, and Weiss struggled to push back the raven-haired woman. "What do you think you're doing!?" Another dagger tore into her cloak, missing her side by inches.

"Weiss, stay out of this! She's crazy!"

"Shut your mouth, Wildfire!"

"Both of you, relax! Whatever this is, we are _not_ fighting in the middle of town!" No one was around, but that hardly made things okay. If spells started to be used…

Blake moved again, this time at Weiss. In self-defense she thrust her rapier and gasped as Blake leaped over her, rolling across her back and ignoring her completely. Yang was her target, that was obvious now.

Yang blocked high, catching one of Blake's wrists and twisting. The Meera lifted herself and swung her leg up, striking Yang in the side of the head. Legs wrapped around Yang's throat and she was thrown, rolling immediately to avoid being pounced upon.

 _A single woman had managed to escape…_

Weiss' ice ran cold as Blake's dagger scored a hit, raking across Yang's arm. Again, she placed herself between the pair and deflected a blow, pushing Blake back with attacks. "You're after revenge, is that it?!" she demanded, eyes following the Meera. Stepping aside and trapping the dagger beneath her heel, Weiss nimbly ducked beneath a kick, striking Blake in the chest with her grip.

"She's a killer!" Blake screamed. Her eyes were frenzied, diving for Yang again only to be driven back. "Murderer! If you're with her, you're no better!"

"It's your fault for attacking innocent people!" Yang shouted back. Blood dripped from between her fingers.

"Is that what they told you?" growled Blake, "That we're monsters? Killers?"

Another dagger was drawn, and Yang was preparing to fight again. Weiss had to use magic here. She had that binding spell, she could subdue them both. Blake's eyes narrowed as she hissed, dropping low and speeding towards Yang.

"Blake, stop!"

Awkward skid turning nearly into a tumble, the Meera stumbled. Yang froze too, and all eyes were on Ruby as she came to a screeching halt. Not the only one to arrive, Nora looked prepared to attack, and Ren had his tonfa ready. They were focused on Blake, the apparent aggressor. To Yang, they didn't exist. Suddenly, not even Blake mattered, not in the face of her sister.

 _Here's the reunion…_ Weiss didn't lower Myrtenaster an inch, keeping it trained uneasily on Blake. Ruby's eyes shimmered as tears welled up, cycling through every emotion possible. "Yang…?" she choked out, drawing her cloak tightly around herself.

Yang's first steps were slow, deliberate. When she drew near Ruby, the younger girl took a step back, hesitant. Blake growled and raised a dagger threateningly. "Don't you touch her!"

The warning went on ignored, and as though the slightest touch might break her, Yang hesitant reached out. Her fingertips grazed Ruby's cheek, and when the brunette made no motion to draw away, Yang pulled her into a tight hug. Ruby's cries were audible while Yang's silent sobs shook her body, both girls holding each other.

Blake was at a complete loss, and for once, Weiss was glad to know something someone else didn't. Ruby pulled away and laughed weakly, the heels of her hands desperately trying to dry her cheeks. "Y-Yang, I thought you were… I didn't know… Wh-where have you been?" It was barely understandable through the choked sobs.

"Heh… Ya know… Busy," was Yang's weak reply. She sniffled, drying her tears on her arm, the one not bloodied. Ruby released something between a gasp and a squeak, nervously trying to find something to bandage the wound. "It ain't that bad, Rubes."

"Not that bad?! You could have more for all I know! How did you get hurt? Have you been eating okay? Oh jeez…" Ruby's hands fumbled clumsily, another fit of tears setting in. "You never wrote, you didn't visit, I th-thought you were dead!"

"Yeah… Sorry. I've been a pretty crummy big sis." Yang pulled Ruby into another hug, and what would be a tender moment was interrupted by Blake scoffing.

"You're sisters… Of course you are…" the Meera grimaced, flicking blood from her dagger.

Nora blubbered right alongside the siblings, using a begrudging Ren's sleeve as her tissue. "I didn't even know you had a sister, Ruby! This is the sweetest thing ever!"

"Yang told us they were sisters," reminded Ren.

This was nice, if a bit uncomfortable. Blake silently stewed nearby, and Weiss noticed she'd still yet to sheathe her dagger, glaring at Yang's back. They needed to get somewhere else and figure out just what was going on. After the sisters got their moment, that is.

"Ren, Nora, could you two go find Pyrrha and Jaune? Meet us at the stables, if you could."

"Aw, but we just got here!" Nora scuffed her shoe in the dirt, then looked at Yang and Ruby. Then Blake, much less favorably. "Fine, but you have to keep the mean one away from them! Don't let her ruin their hugs!"

Weiss eased Myrtenaster back in its home, nodding to Blake to do the same. "I won't. Hurry along. Before someone gets the bright idea to attack again."

Blake scoffed and leaned herself against a wall, well away from the rest of them. Weiss rolled her eyes and turned back to the sisters, perfectly fine with ignoring the Meera for now. _What did you do to her, Yang?_

"Yang! We need to do something about your arm!" Ruby whined, trying to tear her own sleeve. The Dimuran desperately tried stopping her sister, assurances moot when she was still bleeding.

"We'll patch her up back at the stables, we have supplies," Weiss called, waving the sisters on, "Come or stay here, I really don't care which." Civility be damned, Blake attacked them.

"Come with us, Blake! We can talk this out!" Ruby insisted.

Blake looked content to remain where she was until Ruby spoke. Brushing off Weiss' stern gaze, she followed the sisters, with Weiss right on her heels. "Another stunt like that and we'll have a problem," Weiss warned, "I'd be on my best behavior if I were you."

"Whatever…"

/+/+/+/+/+/

Eight people were not meant to be squeezed into the stablehand's home. It was immediately apparent, but they needed a space to speak in relative quiet. A little Lien and some kind words bought them time, and after squeezing inside like sardines, everyone found a place to sit.

Everyone except Blake. She had been asked to remain by the door, and Pyrrha and Jaune both flanked her. Pyrrha would be ready to move if the Meera did, though Jaune looked more prepared to jump at the slightest sound, intimidated by their new 'guest'.

"Is the guard really necessary…?" Blake muttered. She raised a hand and Jaune reflexively pulled back, scoffing as she itched at her ear.

"You tried to stab me, you _stabbed_ Yang, and we know nothing about you," Weiss listed, "Yes, I think having you guarded is perfectly acceptable."

Ruby nuzzled into Yang's shoulder, not having left her side since arriving. "Aw, guys, be nice to Blake!"

Weiss had to try hard not to smack herself. "Excuse me? She attacked your sister, Ruby! She attacked me!" She didn't know what to say when the brunette shrugged her shoulders, throwing her hands in the air in disbelief.

"Blake's sorry! Aren't you, Blake?" Ruby smiled.

Kudos to Ruby for taking her sister being stabbed in stride, Weiss supposed.

Blake shrugged, which made her apology all the less sincere. "Sure. Sorry I stabbed the murderer."

"And stop calling Yang a murderer!" Weiss snapped.

"She's right though. I killed people, remember? Including everyone she was with." Ruby's eyes widened in terror hearing that, even if her grip didn't lessen at all. Yang pat her sister's head before sighing. "Though it's not exactly like your hands are clean either, Umbra."

Umbra? "Okay, before we get into… Whatever this is, can we please stop with the monikers? Gods… Who even assigns these?" Weiss questioned. "It's like you're children trying to one up each other with absurd nicknames."

"Church did it, not us," Yang shrugged, "Blame them for being super melodramatic."

"Should I blame them for killing people too?" Blake scowled, "Or are you going to acknowledge that you're a monster and accept responsibility?"

"Only if you're gonna," Yang retorted, "Or you gonna sit there and pretend like you didn't kill anyone too?"

"I killed in self-defense!"

"Oh right, you always killed merchants in self-defense, huh? You White Fang jackasses are real innocent!"

White Fang? All eyes were on Blake, with Weiss feeling an aversion towards her. Two recent interactions with the organization, both resulting in her near death. Naturally, she wasn't a fan. "You're a member of a criminal organization, and you attacked us," Weiss shook her head, "Why aren't we just turning you into the Church as we speak?"

"Because she's not a member!" Ruby's voice was quiet, yet her declaration was bold. "She's not… A-And she's not a bad person!"

Yang scowled and rubbed at her face. "Rubes… She's one of them! Even if you leave -"

"You left the Church, Yang! And you killed people when you were in it." Ruby stared intently at her sister. "Are you still a killer too?"

The Dimuran's face fell as she looked away. "No… But I did that because I was lied to…! It's different!"

"No it's not! I mean… Yeah, you were tricked, but if what Blake did is bad, then what you did is bad, too! And none of us are treating you like a criminal for it!"

"Wait… How do you know what I did?" Yang looked worried, she'd certainly never told Ruby what had happened. Silver eyes shifted nervously towards Blake and Yang drew in a sharp breath.

"She told me everything! How bad the Church really is, how they lie to us," Ruby spoke before Yang could go on a tirade, "She proved it, too! And she told me why she left the White Fang!"

Blake had left? Strange, because as Weiss understood it, you didn't just leave the White Fang. Just as Hunters didn't simply leave the Church, not unless under special circumstances.

"I left… Because the mission of the organization changed." Blake pulled her scarf up and closed her eyes, covering her mouth and nose. "We went from killing those who wronged us, to killing to make statements…"

"Oh right, because one reason to murder is so much better than another," scoffed Yang.

"We killed people who killed us. We killed those who took advantage of us. Rapists, people who manipulated us, forced us into slave labor," Blake growled, amber eyes alight with anger at Yang, "Those people deserved it. They're scum, no matter how you look at it. Remnant is a better place without them."

"But then they started to just kill people…" Ruby recounted, smiling somberly. She sat back down again and wrapped her arms around herself, leaning forward in her seat. "Right?"

"People who refused to help us were deemed sympathizers of the Church. People who refused to give us goods - not sell, but hand them over, were killed. We turned from revolutionaries to bandits overnight, and I didn't want to be a part of that anymore," Blake sighed, "So… I left. That was months ago."

"And then, two weeks ago, she and I met each other! And Blake's been a huge help since!" Ruby smiled hopefully at her sister, grabbing her arm again. "She's not a bad person Yang. And you did kind of… You know…"

Yang glanced at Blake briefly, her eyes turning red. Though she made no effort to pull away, Ruby tightened her hold, perhaps to hold Yang back. "Even still, the people you did kill, they didn't have to die. They could have answered for their crimes."

Blake rolled her eyes, exasperated. "How? Do you think the Church would punish them?" She stepped forward, ears flat as she spoke in a low tone. "Faunus are the enemy, whether we're White Fang or not. We're beat down and abused, used as little more than tools. Murans get to enjoy society while the rest of us are fed scraps."

"Even you should know that," she said to Weiss, "Ydrans are still second class, even if they're better off than most others."

"Actually… I'm half-Ydran," Weiss corrected, "And a Schnee." Blake's eyebrows raised in silent surprise which disappeared swiftly, then drew together in a spiteful gaze. "I can't say I know what true discrimination is like. As you say, Ydrans are relatively well off. Because of my name too, I'm treated well by most."

"Schnee… The stuck up, purist, holier-than-thou family from Atlas? Ruby… Don't you have any relatives or friends I don't hate?"

Pyrrha smiled uncomfortably and waved at Blake's side. "Hello there!"

"You're not giving us a whole lot of reason to like you either, sister," Nora warned, "Only reason I'm being nice is because you're Ruby's friend!"

The Meera smirked from behind her scarf. "Right... "

"Getting back to the topic at hand," Weiss snapped her fingers, "I believe we've reached an agreement." All eyes were on her, every set of them confused.

"We have…?" baffled, Jaune asked.

"Both Blake and Yang belonged to organizations that deceived and used them. They were enemies, but now they can be allies. The Church and White Fang are enemy to all of us now, and as the saying goes," Weiss smiled, "The enemy of my enemy, is my friend."

Yang took one look at Blake and laughed dryly. "Friends with _her?_ Yeah, sorry Weiss, but not happening."

"I'd sooner die than work with her," Blake agreed bitterly.

"See…? You're already agreeing on something!" Ruby tried, but even she had to admit that was a stretch. Yang sank back in her chair and Blake attempted to leave, cut off by Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Blake, are you familiar with a man named Merlot?"

Blake turned back to the group, nodding carefully. "We're hunting him right now, and we think he could be why Grimm have been appearing more frequently in the area," Weiss said. Even if they hadn't seen any on their way to Lyne. That had to be thanks to Ruby and Blake's efforts.

"Merlot…? Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"He's a real piece of shit," Yang grumbled, yelping as Ruby flicked her nose.

"No swearing! Dad wouldn't be happy!" she scolded. Getting a scolding from Ruby was as intimidating as a puppy's bark, though Yang seemed to relent.

"He's someone who can't be allowed to continue. He's a danger to everyone, and seems to serve only himself," Weiss explained. Blake and Yang knew him, though the former, she wasn't sure how much. "We're certain he's not still affiliated with the Church? This could be damning evidence if he is."

Yang shook her head. "Nah, that's one thing I do know for a fact. Loads of people were told to watch out for him, so it's well known he's a rogue. And unlike some of us, this jerk deserves it."

"Which is why we're going to stop him. Hunters, White Fang, whatever we may or may not be, we still should try and do what's right. And right now," Weiss turned to Blake, "That means stopping Merlot. If you're truly through with that organization, then you should have no qualms helping us."

"What?" Yang and Blake both said.

"Forget whatever history you two have had. This is bigger than that," Weiss wasn't going to let this be a problem. Merlot had to be stopped. "We've made mistakes, some more than others, and now's a good a time as any to rectify them. Like I said, we have a common enemy. We can waste our time fighting each other…"

Weiss extended a hand towards Blake, smiling. "Or… We can focus our anger towards the ones responsible, and make sure they see justice. Starting with Merlot. That is, assuming, no one is opposed?"

"We'd be unstoppable together! We got this!" Ruby couldn't contain her enthusiasm. Weiss shared in it, honestly. Eight capable Magi banded together for a greater cause; odds were still against them, but even one more ally helped lessen the daunting task before them.

"I'm not opposed… Though we clearly need to work on some things," Ren agreed.

Pyrrha smiled, looking at Blake briefly before nodding to Weiss. "Another ally could prove to be invaluable."

"Yeah… If Ruby vouches for her, then she's okay in my book," Jaune said, "Though… No more attacking us, please?"

"I don't like it…" Nora mumbled, leaning into Ren and huffing, "But if the Ice Queen says its okay, then it's okay!"

"Well, I'm against it, we can't trust her," Yang quipped.

Blake scowled at the Dimuran before turning towards Weiss. Easing down her scarf, her pale lips pulled into a thin line, eyes flickering to the extended hand. "I'm former White Fang. Do you think you can trust me?"

"I know we can trust you more than the Church," Weiss affirmed.

"What guarantee do I have you won't just kill me? After all," the Meera again looked to Yang, "I don't appear to be popular."

 _Perhaps because you introduced yourself by attacking us?_ "Then take this chance to make things right with us, too. We'd appreciate the help, and we won't force you to join us. Ruby's coming though." Ruby nodded eagerly. "Which saves you. Will you help us?"

They'd already befriended and were working with a rogue Magi. What harm was there then in including a former White Fang member? Hell, they were all rogues now, so this just meant they'd be in good company.

 _Rogues and criminals. Of all the absurd partnerships I could have made…_

Blake looked at Weiss' hand again, contemplating. There was no reason to accept, though no reason to refuse them, either. Except maybe working with former enemies. After a few moments she smirked, letting out a sigh and taking Weiss' hand. "I'm in."

* * *

 **Took a great many chapters, but Teams RWBY and JNPR are finally together! Now, obviously everything isn't going to be suddenly sunshine and flowers between everyone, especially Blake and Yang. Expect constant points of contention coming up!**

 **No estimate on next upload. Could be next week, could be this weekend, we'll see!**

 **Thanks as always for reading, and if I don't upload before then - for those who celebrate, have a happy Fourth of July!**


	29. Book 2 - Chapter 10

**I am most certainly NOT up at nearly 2 am editing and uploading this. You see nothing!**

 **Bit heavy on dialogue to start this one, and I also wanted to try being better with some descriptions. Let's hope that comes through!**

 **At the risk of it sounding disingenuous, thanks for all the reads, and the reviews, and all that wonderful business. It's fantastic that people enjoy this little spiel of mine!**

* * *

Everything was not sunshine and butterflies. Expected, given their mixed company. That Blake and Yang might have gotten along so swiftly would be more astounding than being at each other's throats.

An unlikely scenario, if not one Weiss had desperately yearned for. Instead, the Meera had left their number as soon as the meeting had adjourned, her enthusiasm for their partnership, fleeting. When the sun set and they gathered for the evening, Blake kept her distance, and turning in for the night, she slept alone.

Even Ruby's insistence and encouragement didn't help. The rift between Yang and Blake would take more time to repair than a single day. _Yang isn't the only one on edge._

In efforts to be transparent, Blake had shared information about herself. Blake's self-righteous killing was murder to the rest, and none, Weiss herself included, could say she felt completely comfortable. With Yang, at least she'd been personable, convincing enough to assure them that she was of no threat. Blake lacked any such charisma, and her aversion to even friendly banter made her nigh unapproachable.

The second day of festivities saw Lyne alive as ever. Unfortunately for Weiss' friends, yesterday would be their only day of fun. Merlot remained a threat, and there was still the matter of investigating this 'Neo' woman.

Ruby had been reluctant to leave, fearing Grimm might arrive in their absence. Blake and Weiss both reminded her if any should appear, it would be because of their presence, not in spite of it. The town wouldn't be without safeguards either; the festival brought people from towns over, and guards as well. A small militia stood at the ready, and even if no Magi were among them, they could handle small groups of Grimm easily enough.

Lack of cohesion wasn't the only problem they awoke to. Ruby's and Blake's addition to the group meant they would share two horses - as Weiss was with Yang, or the group would have to purchase two more. Good news? Horses were available. Bad news? They scarcely had the Lien to cover it.

Weiss counted through their money, her chest deflating as she let out a long sigh. "Either we spend most of what we have on spare horses and feed, or we double up."

"The horses will tire out with more people on them," Jaune observed. "Not to mention, all our supplies. We might not be able to travel too far then."

Ren offered a counter argument. "We may need the Lien later. Though nothing prevents us from earning some along the way. I'm sure we could find an odd job or two."

A horse per person was both more practical and sensible, even if it would hurt their funds. "I'll pay for my own," Blake said from nearby, " _Only_ my own," she added.

"So generous," Weiss rolled her eyes. Even removing one horse did make this easier on them. If only Ruby and Yang needed horses, and if they only had to buy two themselves, that left more Lien for later.

"If we only need two horses, that means we can spend a little more on extra supplies," she continued, cupping her chin in thought. "Maybe some more preserved foods. Dried meat, canned fruits, whatever we can find. We're good on bandages, and we have our tents. Ruby, do you and Blake have something you can sleep in?"

"Mhm! I brought a tent from the city, and Blake has one nearby!" Ruby smiled brightly, "And… We can always share too, can't we?"

Ruby meant sharing with her, she had to, because no one was comfortable enough to sleep with Blake. "Not a bad idea Rubes, but I think having our own tents works pretty well too!" Yang grinned.

"What, don't you want to share with me, Yang?" Cue the alligator tears. Ruby put on the waterworks and Yang immediately buckled, holding her hands up nervously as her sister stood before her.

"I-I'll share with ya, sure! I wouldn't mind! Heh, it'd be fun!" The Dimuran snickered, unable to hide her grin. "We could get into trouble just like old times. It would be pretty… _In-tents_! Eh? Eh?"

Unanimous groans all around and a forehead flick from Ruby said 'no'.

"If we're all content with our decision, I'll see to buying the horses. If we need anything else," Weiss slid the Lien into a pile, taking a portion and handing it to Pyrrha and Ren. "I trust you two not to buy anything frivolous. Anything you deem necessary for the trip, please get it. We'll meet at the stables again and set out this afternoon."

Jaune and Pyrrha elected to visit the markets and see what foodstuffs they could scrounge together. Pragmatic as always, Ren opted to use their share for kindle, with Nora right on his heels. Weiss departed for the stables, leaving Ruby, Yang… And Blake.

If ever there would have been a perfect time for a tumbleweed to roll by, now would be it. Yang and Blake glowered at each other, and with Ruby awkwardly between them, it was a wonder Weiss let this happen. Ruby giggled nervously, grabbing one of her sibling's hands and dragging her along. "Come on guys! Let's uh…"

"Dump Umbra here and leave?" Yang quipped.

"Gag Wildfire so she can't talk?" Blake grumbled.

"Gag eh? At least take me on a date first!" the Dimuran laughed, "Not like I'd accept, though."

Ruby rubbed her face in her hands and hunched forward. She could manage this! Yang would be nice if she pulled the puppy eyes card again, and Blake… She might take more work. "I know! Why don't we talk about Merlot!" Silver eyes wide and excitable, she bounced before the other women. "I mean… I don't know anything about him, but everyone else does? You gotta help me, Yang! And Blake needs to know too!"

Yang sighed, managing a small, patient smile for her sister as she pat her head. "Sure, Ruby. What do you wanna know?"

"His magic! And uh… If he's working with people, and…" There had to be something else, though Ruby wasn't overly concerned with the details. She just wanted to get Yang talking about something, anything other than arguing with Blake. "Oh! Blake, you should tell Yang what we've seen, about the Grimm. Maybe she can explain it!"

This would work, right? It had to work! If they worked together and just talked, maybe her sister and Blake could get along? It's like Weiss said, they were all on the same side! "Why? You can tell her," Blake muttered.

"Yeah Ruby, I'd rather hear it from, ya know… Someone who's _not_ a killer."

This wasn't working! Ruby's cheeks puffed as she grabbed both her sister and friend by the hand. They had all just gotten back together, no way then would she let people fight! They were friends, or if they weren't now, they would be.

She lacked the raw power of her sister, yet Ruby still managed to drag Yang and Blake behind her. The street was filled with festival-goers, and Ruby forged ahead with meek pardons, losing a bit of mettle as the number of people grew.

"Ruby, where are we going?" Yang awkwardly excused herself as she nearly toppled over someone's kid. "Slow down!"

"No! You two are going to get along!" She knew exactly how to bring them together too. The smell of animals and hay was striking, and Ruby forged ahead to the gate, awkwardly tugging Yang and Blake inside. She released their hands briefly and found herself a lone animal, returning with a flustered chicken in her arms.

"Pet it!" the brunette commanded. Confused, the chicken clucked and beat its wings, staring at an equally baffled Yang and Blake.

Smiling awkwardly, Yang relieved an itch on her elbow. "I'd really rather not. It's kinda… Gross."

"Is not! It's cute, and you two are going to pet it!" Ruby huffed, then added, "Plus its the only thing not getting loving. Isn't that sad?"

"Er… I think there's a reason for that." Blake grimaced seeing the dirt that clung to the chicken's… Everything. "Is there a point to this?"

Was there a point? Ruby tried not to look too indignant. "No one can be angry when they're petting a cute animal! So… Come on, pet the chicken and be happy!"

She was kidding, right? Yang snorted and barely held in a laugh, shaking her head in outright refusal. "No way, not happening. Couldn't you grab something cute? Like… I don't know, anything else?" The chicken clucked and turned to peck at Ruby's face, drawing a snicker from the Dimuran.

"Pecky is cute!" Oh gods, she'd named it already. "But if you won't pet her, then fine, I'll get something else!" Ruby set down the ruddy bird and waved goodbye as it hurried back to its feed, having been in the midst of a meal, apparently.

"Let's see… Eenie… Meenie… Miney…" There it was. All in its filthy glory, covered in dirt from tail to snout and still munching away at a trough of mystery food. If they weren't going to agree on petting the chicken…

"Mo!" Ruby beamed and pointed to the pig, giggling at the horrified look the other women bore. "You said to pick something else, something cute. Well, Sir Oinksalot is cute! So go on, hug him! Tell him how adorable he is!"

Neither Blake or Yang moved an inch, each shaking their heads in refusal. Ruby's smile widened and she placed her hands upon her hips, standing proudly as she held her chin high. "See? You two can agree on things!"

"Rubes… Just because we both think that… Pig is nasty, cuz ya know, it is, doesn't mean we're suddenly friends," Yang said.

"Petting zoo animals tend to have all kinds of diseases," Blake pinched her nose as the pig drew near, ears drawing back, "Ugh… Can we go somewhere else?"

"Guys, I'm trying to make this work! If we're going to be on a team with everyone else, we have to get along!"

"Right… If we're going to be on teams, I'm not being on one with Umbra."

"Likewise," muttered Blake, "Wildfire can be on her own, as far as I'm concerned."

Ruby heaved a sigh and ground her knee-high boot against the dirt. "Your names are Yang and Blake, not 'Wildfire' or 'Umbra'!" Silver eyes shone with determination and Ruby pressed on. "I'm not saying you've got to be friends _now_ , but give each other a chance! I know both of you, and I know you can get along if you give it time!"

Skeptical at best, Yang glanced at Blake, who per usual, ignored her. She knew nothing about the Meera other than what their brief - and highly unpleasant confrontations had told her. "Rubes, she's killed people…"

"So have you! Heck… I'm pretty sure Uncle Qrow has too," Ruby smiled sadly, "But he's not a bad person, right? E-Even… Even dad probably has before. S-So… Yeah, it's not a nice thing to do, b-but… Sometimes good people do bad things!"

"And sometimes bad people do bad things," Blake remarked bitterly.

A petting zoo, surrounded by children, was not the place to be having this conversation. Ruby sulked as her plan fell through, glancing between the stubborn women before her. She wanted to make this work, for everyone's sake. Besides, Weiss was working hard to keep things together, the least she could do was try and mend this rift.

Ruby was too keen to leave the crowd - the smell was all the reason Blake and Yang needed to leave. She sought refuge from the masses along the side of the road, taking cover under the shade of a tall oak. The sunlight poured through the leaves, a gentle breeze rustling and stripping a few away, carrying them off.

"I'm going with Weiss, whether you two come or even get along doesn't matter." Ruby tried to sound convincing as her voice wavered. Faltering, she took a deep breath and managed a small smile, holding her hands behind her back. "Yang? Are you going to not come if Blake's with us?"

"What?! Of course I'm coming! I've gotta make sure you're safe, ya know?"

"Blake? Nothing's keeping you here. You can go back to hunting, back to keeping these towns safe."

"Merlot seems to be the reason so many Grimm are appearing. He needs to be dealt with." Blake flicked her bangs from her eyes. "And I'm not leaving you alone with Hunters."

Yang's eyes flashed a faint red, grinding her teeth angrily. "I'm her sister! I won't hurt her!"

"Come on guys. The others are counting on us, Weiss is counting on us," Ruby insisted, smiling nervously and offering a hand out, "I'm counting on you, too. Remnant needs some real heroes, a-and… That could be us. But it means we have to work together."

Yang and Blake shared a fleeting glance before turning away from each other. It wasn't a perfect partnership, far from it, but at least they were in agreement about Merlot. For now, that's all they'd have to work with.

The others would still be busy shopping, and unless some miracle should occur, Ruby didn't think she'd get Blake and Yang to get along yet. Peering up at her friend and sister, she put on a smile and took a hand in each her own, pulling them forward. "We've got time to kill, so… Let's go have fun!"

Another shared glance and a pair of uncertain smiles greeted Ruby's expectant gaze. She took that as silent consent, dragging the pair along again. They would make this work! Weiss might be the closest thing they had to a leader, but she'd be sure to pull her own weight, too!

/+/+/+/+/+/

Magi, and more specifically, Hunters, were still mortal. Regardless of what power one possessed, how incredible one's magic was, that indelible fact could not go on ignored. Ydran, Muran, Dimuran, Meera, whatever they were, at the end of the day, they were all just like anyone else.

Weiss had forgotten that crucial fact. She'd pushed herself and the others constantly since leaving the city. As they set off from Lyne, sun high above them, they wore fatigue like a heavy winter coat. Physically, she felt like she'd trained incessantly for days on end - in some ways, she had. Since setting out weeks ago to slay a handful of Grimm, she'd been on half a dozen missions, encountered several dangerous figured, and nearly died twice.

Physically, they'd been run ragged, and that was nothing to say of the emotional toll. Recent news had turned their world upside down, and yet they forged on. Perhaps it was out of desperation, to remain so busy that the weight of recent revelations couldn't bear down fully. Her body felt heavy, her mind, clouded. The others had to be in a similar state.

 _Yet here we are, leaving behind a chance to relax to go chase a murderer._ It was necessary, their work, but so too was taking care of themselves. In the heat of the moment, Weiss had ignored such a rudimentary idea.

The heat was oppressive, the sun's rays, blinding. Despite the speed with which they rode, the wind did little to help. Hot air whipped against her face and dried her lips, her eyes stinging even as she lowered her head to try and protect herself.

The land was fertile and dotted with vegetation, though nothing that might provide shade. Weiss saw several animals by the river banks, grazing or refreshing themselves. Any sounds they might make were drowned out by the thunderous, rhythmic clatter of her horse's hooves. For nearly an hour, she urged her weary steed to move along, her hand grazing its mane in support. Aside from occasionally stopping to let the horses drink, they rode through the afternoon.

Eventually, however, riding became unbearable. They were all sore, and the horses had slowed, the speed they'd been traveling at too quick to maintain.

Since she worked alone, Weiss was no stranger to pushing herself. One job after another; as quickly as she could get them, she'd set out on a new mission. Stopping was no longer a question, but a necessity. Weiss made the call and everyone was only too willing to dismount and rest.

 _You're not alone anymore. You have seven other people with you, and they're not you._

There were eight companions now. Guilt had since accompanied her, as persistent a nuisance as the heat. As they led the horses to water and began to set up tents - a hopeful effort of creating shade, Weiss watched her friends stagger and shamble about their business. Any discomfort they felt rested squarely on her shoulders, their fatigue inextricably linked with her insistence they move along.

Tents were erected, positioned so they might block out the sun and provide some respite. Far from an ideal rest stop, their proximity to the water meant clouds of insects, the chatter of animals replaced by the dull drone of numerous bugs instead.

In hopes of avoiding the worst of the heat, they had set out early that morning. As a result, breakfast had been scarce, and now that they had a chance to eat, rations were produced enthusiastically. Hardly a banquet - their meal comprised of dried meat and fruit, they scarfed down what little they could. Water helped if barely, and as they found out, the meat was completely tasteless, akin to chewing on leather.

Idle chatter broke out while Weiss moved away. Finding space to think, she took out her map and tried to get an estimate of their location. It wasn't promising.

Durham was still a few hours away. They still didn't know exactly where Merlot was, and there was now a lurking concern that the White Fang might appear at any time. Too many unknowns, too much stress. Weiss felt her chest constrict as she looked at the faces of her companions. Everyone, perhaps even Blake, would rely on her to lead.

A daunting, and frankly terrifying task. Stressful enough with only Yang to account for, but now seven people looked to her for direction. Maybe six, which even then was too much. That she even had been defaulted to as the leader was questionable. What if she made a wrong decision? What if she was pushing everyone too hard? Their mission was challenging enough without her being a slave driver.

 _We must stop Merlot. We need to find out what's really happening, if we can trust the Church. Why me? Why am I leading us? Pyrrha scored higher in initiation, people trust Ruby, and Yang has a better idea of what's happening than I do. What have I got? Second-best marks, and a name._

Chewing nervously on a knuckle, Weiss exhaled shakily and closed her eyes. They were already into this, she couldn't be having second thoughts now. Going back would mean having to hide what they knew, and pretending that everything was okay. They couldn't do that, but then she couldn't lead them, either. If she made a mistake, sent them to the wrong place…

"Hey, Weiss? You home?"

Weiss looked up and stared through Yang for a moment before her eyes refocused, nodding once. "Y-Yes, yes. Sorry, I'm just… Thinking." About all the ways this could go wrong. How she could potentially lead one of her friends to their demise.

Yang dropped down beside Weiss, offering over a waterskin. "Relax, it's yours. No backwash," she snorted. Weiss nodded gratefully and took a long drink, chasing away the dryness of her throat.

"Gods… It's so warm…" grumbled Weiss. Wiping away sweat on her sleeve, she leaned back and pulled at her top. It audibly peeled from her skin, nearly making her gag.

"Is it? Dunno, don't really mind the heat."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, noticing the sheen of Yang's skin. "Right. Even your scales are sweating," she laughed.

Yang brushed the observation off with a wave of her hand. "Just 'cuz I'm all sweaty and gross doesn't mean the heat bothers me!" The Dimuran then laughed and used her shirt to wipe her face. "Though it does kinda blow. Summer's always so nasty!"

"Certainly a far cry from Atlas' weather," Weiss mused.

"Oh yeah, you're from Atlas! What's it like there, huh? Really cold I bet!"

"Cold, and for much of the kingdom, barren. Vale is so much more vibrant and lively. My family may be in Atlas, but I think I vastly prefer the climate here."

"It's pretty nice, yeah…" Yang trailed off, brushing her long blonde mane back. "Do ya miss 'em? Your family, that is. When's the last time you went back?"

"Oh… A few years now." Weiss smiled sadly, watching as Nora tore into a second package of food despite Ren's protest.

"Huh… Long time to go without seeing them. Still, you're lucky, having them around."

Lucky indeed. "What about yours? I understand Ruby is your sister, but what about the rest of your family?" Weiss asked.

"Ya know… Usual family stuff." Yang shrugged. Her demeanor took a sorrowful turn and she leaned back, arms propping her up. "Ruby's here, so that's cool, even if we haven't really gotten to talk yet. Our dad's back home - he was a Hunter, but he's retired now."

"Your mother?"

Yang's face pulled into a stone mask, her eyes closing. She sighed, and Weiss worried she'd struck a nerve. "Well… I told you about my mom, kinda. Real piece of work, never had time for me or anything, left when I was young." Yang's mother couldn't even make time for her to tell her the truth, she'd sent Vernal in her stead.

"You and Ruby… You don't have the same mother, not if you're half-Dimuran," Weiss frowned, "What about Ruby's then?"

"Ruby's mom… She died a long time ago."

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that." Guilty too. Weiss' mother might be sick, but at least she was still there. She could write home if she wanted. If she had the time.

Yang smiled as she watched Ruby chat animatedly with the group, a permanent grin plastered on her face. "You'd never know it looking at her, ya know? Honestly, I don't think she remembers much of Summer anyway, just kinda knows she's not around anymore."

"I never knew she'd lost her mother. It makes my complaints seem trivial by comparison..."

Yang shook her head. "Hey, everyone's got their own stuff, right? Doesn't mean you can't be upset! Suffering's not a competition, Weissy," the Dimuran grinned and gently punched Weiss' shoulder. Gentle to her, but she nearly knocked the smaller girl over. "Heh, sorry!"

Weiss smiled, if slightly, and rubbed at her arm. "True… We've all got our own burdens and problems. Yet here we are, together, doing something utterly ridiculous."

"That's the spirit! Also, if you know that, why are ya driving yourself crazy?"

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss blinked, confused.

"You said we're in this together. So why are you acting like everything is on you?" Yang smiled and shrugged as she looked towards the horses. "I know you barely slept last night. Heck, we all kinda noticed."

Was it that obvious? She'd been fretting over when to leave, whether they had enough supplies or not, and before she knew it, dawn had nearly broken. Weiss smiled apologetically and rubbed at her face. "I apologize, I didn't mean to inconvenience you if I woke you."

"Weiss… Ugh, that's not the point!" Yang flicked Weiss' forehead. "Even if you're, like… Our leader or whatever, it doesn't mean you have to do stuff alone, ya know? We're in this together, which means we do everything as a group. If someone's got a problem with an idea, they'll say so. We just haven't cuz, well, you have good ideas."

"And… I mean, you're kinda the only one that can lead." Oh, well that certainly didn't add to the pressure at all. Weiss groaned silently, and Yang redoubled her efforts, patting the white-haired girl's back. "H-Hey, that's a compliment! You're the best one for the job. No harm in letting us help ya!"

 _The best one for the job, am I?_ Weiss might beg to differ, but she was sure Yang would continue to be contrarian. It was nice hearing that all the same. "Perhaps I did take too much upon myself," she admitted, sighing, "Everyone's got so much on their minds now, I wanted to try and relieve the burden."

"Everyone includes you, Weissy," Yang reminded. The Dimuran slid just a bit closer, bumping her hip against Weiss'. "Ya know… Weight's a lot easier to carry when you share it."

It certainly was. She'd worked solo for so long that being part of even a pair, never mind a team, felt so alien to her. Alien, yet also indescribably comforting. She had a safety net now, support, where otherwise she'd have only herself to rely on.

"Thank you, Yang. I think I needed that reminder."

Yang snickered and slung an arm around Weiss' shoulders. The hug was a nice gesture, but she was being smothered. "So no more driving yourself crazy, 'kay? If you're stuck on something, come to us for help? And by us, I mean like… Everyone except Umbra."

"L-Let go of me please." Weiss fixed her cloak and sighed. "Blake, her name is Blake. For everyone's sake, at least call her by name." Yang shrugged. It wouldn't be that easy. Having the girls just get along would make their lives so much easier. Was there a spell to make people friends?

"I suppose I could take a break from planning," Weiss mused wistfully, rolling her map and tucking it back into her bag.

"Cool! Because Nora and I were talking and… I wanna find out which of us is stronger!" Yang declared with a wide grin. She hopped to her feet and grabbed Weiss by the hand, yanking her onto hers. "And I want you to be the judge!"

"E-Excuse me?" Weiss said.

"Arm wrestling contest! She thinks she's stronger than I am, but she's so totally wrong. We need a judge, and I'm asking you to do it!"

Not that there was any choice, pulled along by Yang back towards the group. As if they knew, Nora had already moved to a flat rock, brimming with enthusiasm as she pat the spot across from her for Yang. Weiss rolled her eyes, giggling as the group converged around the pair to watch. Even Blake watched on from a distance.

Of all the absurd things to be doing right now, this was up there. Weiss couldn't say she hated it, though.

Did this help them stop Merlot? No, though that was okay. They would stop Merlot, and a few minutes spent having some fun wouldn't change the fate of Remnant.

Weiss clasped her hands around Nora and Yang's, making sure both were ready. As soon as hers were removed the match began, and for a group of relatively few, they managed to be quite loud with their cheers.

 _The more things change, the more they stay the same…_

/+/+/+/+/+/

Hours passed. Hooves clattered against the roads, soaked and slick from rain. Earlier, clothing which had clung to them because of sweat now sat drenched in water - cold water, and when combined with the winds from riding, it chilled Weiss to the bone. Nowhere to stop, not until they reached Durham. Tents would only provide so much cover, and setting them up in the middle of a storm was hardly ideal.

So they rode. A crack of lightning illuminated the land before them, stretched out several miles in every direction. Durham was visible at long last, and with it, the promise of shelter. The River Severn split and spilled into the Vistula River. Just one of many towns along the expansive body of water. If Weiss remembered right, it spilled out into the ocean, hundreds of miles still further east. They wouldn't be going that far.

With its banks high from the rain, the group steered clear and kept to the far side of the road. Like drums, the sound of rain striking the water's surface was deafening, drowning out any attempts at conversation.

The storm had come seemingly out of nowhere, and as Durham drew closer and closer, never had a town seemed so appealing. Weiss raised a hand to signal, slowing her approach at the front of the group. Soaked through, her clothing clung uncomfortably to her skin as she slid out of the saddle. Landing in the mud with a heavy slop, she ignored the mess on her pant legs and trudged towards the gates.

Calling them gates might be a bit generous. The walls were barely ten feet tall, and appeared little more than logs stuck into the soft earth, and the gates would buckle with a single spell. The walls and gates weren't what protected the small trading town though. Several figures stood high above the wall, their silhouettes barely visible against the dark knight sky.

"We're from the Church!" Weiss had to bellow over the roar of the river, and even then, she wasn't sure she'd be heard. "We're seeking shelter for the storm. Open the gates, please!"

Shelter, and information.

"Identify yourselves!" Were they serious? Hadn't she just done that?

Weiss strained to hear over the storm, sighing. She drew closer to the gates until a bow was trained on her, raising her hands. "I am Weiss Schnee, Hunter of the Church. My friends are all Hunters as well!" Mostly true. "We're on a mission, and as I said, we seek shelter. Will you let us in, or will we be forced to set up camp out here?"

She sincerely hoped it was the former. Their tents weren't great - she'd daresay porous, and the horses would run off if not tied down somewhere. Luckily, the men had the decency to allow them inside. The doors swung open with a lazy groan, and Weiss wasted no time in leading them inside.

Lyne was much warmer than Durham, and it wasn't just the weather that made it so. For a town that boasted a decent market, the port resembled more slums than it did wealthy haven. A general store was the first building that greeted them, its sign worn and barely legible, windows shuttered. No torches burned tonight, basking most of the road in complete shadow. Only the light from the few open windows provided any illumination.

"Inn's further down the road," one of the gatekeepers shouted, "Hang a left at the plaza!"

Weiss raised a hand in thanks, sparing her vocal chords. The stables were much closer to the gates thankfully, and while Jaune and Pyrrha went inside to pay, the rest of the group put their mounts up for the night. There was barely enough space, and it wouldn't be cheap to house so many, but they hadn't much choice. Who knew how much more travel they had ahead of them, travel which would be infinitely more pressing if they couldn't rely on their mounts.

Keen as Weiss was to get inside and dry, she was equally eager to begin their search. Without knowing the area or town whatsoever, she'd be bumbling about in the dark, literally.

Fortunately, they had someone with them who knew this place. Or she hoped they might. On their way to the inn she pulled Blake aside, waving to the others. "We're going to check something, we'll be with you shortly!" she called. Yang didn't seem pleased, but Ruby's shivering at her side was reason enough to go ahead.

The Meera stepped beneath an awning and pulled down her hood, attempting to shake water from it. Though most of her face remained concealed, her amber eyes betrayed a hint of wariness. "What do you want…?"

"I want to investigate something here in town, and I'd like your help doing it." Weiss removed her hood and wrung it out, leaving it hanging down. Everything was thoroughly drenched, she wasn't sure why she bothered. "Are you familiar with Durham?"

Blake nodded. "What about it?"

"We're looking for someone. Someone besides Merlot, and I need to ask around. If you'd be so kind as to help me with that, I think it will go much faster."

The Meera seemed utterly enthusiastic, or perhaps that was just her being done with the rain. Weiss could sympathize with that. "What's to say I won't lead you astray? Or drag you down an alley and kill you?"

That escalated quickly. A simple 'no' would have sufficed. "Ruby vouches for you, and if she's giving you a chance, then so will I. I don't need much, just someone who might know the ins and outs of this place, or is familiar with who comes and goes. Know anyone here like that?" Weiss asked.

Blake scoffed, pulling up her scarf and looking back out into the rain. "I just want to go rest…" she muttered, eyes swiveling to the corners to look at Weiss. "Do you have Lien?" Weiss nodded. "Come on then… Let's get this over with."

"Don't sound too enthusiastic." Back into the rain then, and to goodness knows where Blake had in mind.

Yang had said not to take it all on herself, and so she wasn't. Fatigue could wait, she'd been itching to get something, anything on the woman behind Vindemia. Drawing her damp hood up again, she followed the Meera into the stormy night.

* * *

 **As I said before, trying to be more descriptive. Especially in this chapter, I wanted to touch more on Weiss' experience, and how she feels about what's happening around her.**

 **Not sure if it came across either, but made use of the notion of 'weight' a couple of times. Fun little tie-in to the title!**

 **I'm making a ROUGH estimate based on my outline here, but this book should be the length of book 1, so 18 or 19 chapters. We'll see as I finalize some plot points and trim it down, though.**

 **Next update... SOON!**


	30. Book 2 - Chapter 11

**Shorter chapter today as I'm quite busy! Car broke down yesterday, suffered minor heat stroke, and now busy with the 4th.**

 **Happy 4th to those who celebrate... Happy 4th to those who don't! Have a great day wherever you are! :D**

* * *

Weiss had opted to gather information as soon as they had arrived. How she wished she could go back and slap herself now.

Durham's buildings helped to shield them from the gusting winds, yet provided little cover from the rain. Weiss' ears rang as rain pattered loudly on metal roofing, and the unpaved roads were treacherous to travel, causing her to slip on more than one occasion.

Blake had a location in mind, it was a shame she didn't see fit to share that information. Weiss stared at the Meera's back as they walked. Cloaked in darkness, Blake was near invisible, and Weiss had to take long strides, her shorter gait making keeping pace difficult. If she fell behind, losing the Meera was likely.

The raging currents of the river were the only sound which could drown out the potential downpour. Ramshackle homes built of loose boards and spare scraps lined the road, and Weiss reached out to catch herself as her foot slipped, grimacing as her fingers sank into moss crawling up the side of a building.

"I don't understand. How's a merchant town like Durham so… Broken?" Weiss mused aloud.

It was a port town and, she imagined, saw regular business. Why then were people huddled around a burning barrel, or the buildings in such a sorry state? The roads sloped towards the river, and Weiss followed Blake's example, grabbing hold of whatever she could to keep from sliding.

Along the waterfront, high barriers stood at the water's edge, holding back the rising river. It did little to prevent spray from surging over them however, and Weiss steered to the far side of the road. Buildings here were no better. Shacks made most of the structures, many appearing abandoned, and if not for the rain, Weiss imagined she could hear a pin drop.

When Blake at long last stopped at a building, Weiss impatiently stood at the door. Rubbing her arms did little to warm her, and her clothing felt twice as heavy as when she'd put it on that morning. They were greeted by a scraggly looking fellow, his full grey beard unkempt and hanging well past his chest. He must know Blake, for no words were exchanged as they were ushered inside.

Weiss followed the Meera inside and immediately gagged. It reeked of alcohol and smoke, and sure enough, the first thing the man did was grab a bottle. Blake declined immediately, and Weiss was too busy trying not to retch to accept. Not that she would have anyway.

"Been a while since we saw ya here, kitty." The man's voice was gravely and thick, about as appealing as his disheveled appearance.

"Been a while since I needed any help," Blake said.

"Aye… Grown too big fer your cage, 'ave ye?" the man laughed, his yellow teeth - what few he had, on full display. "Can't says I mind though. Always did bring too much trouble my way."

The Meera dug into her poncho and poured Lien on the table. "You're going to say no to helping me then?" The man's avarice was apparent as he was upon the Lien in a heartbeat.

"Now now, I didn' say that, did I?" he laughed.

That was no small amount of Lien, where had Blake gotten it? Even if they needed information, Weiss felt guilty the Meera had shelled out so much coin.

"Tell him what you want," Blake muttered. She glanced at Weiss to clarify. Not that there was anyone else she could have been speaking to. Reluctant, Weiss took a step further into the building, cringing as the man smiled at her.

"We're looking for a woman named Neo. Tell us where she is," Weiss demanded. Courtesy fled her in the moment, she just wanted to be out of this place.

Giggling to himself, the man continued to count the Lien. Weiss cleared her throat loudly, her expression making it clear she didn't wish to repeat herself. "Neo…? Can't says the name rings a bell…"

"She's an illusionist, so she may have disguised herself," Weiss amended, "Also, she may be mute."

"Mute, eh…?" The man stroked his beard, and the sound was akin to nails on a chalkboard, grating. "Hm… Did see a lass like that, few days back. Little thing, brown hair though, and blue eyes. Would just smile and wave whenever she'd pass on by."

"That could be her. Was she with anyone else?" she asked. "Did you see her meeting anyone?"

The man nodded lazily. "Big ol' Toro. Lad came through a couple o' times, never said much neither."

"And you never thought to ask what they were doing?" Weiss tried not to sound too irritated. That man had to have been Cornell, which at least confirmed his story.

"This ain't the sort of town where we pry. People's business is their own, and we like to keep it that way."

"Unless you're paid," Blake observed wryly. The man cackled, shoving his earnings into the patchwork pockets on his pants. "While minding your own business, did you see where they went?"

"Mmm? Ah, aye, little place down by the canals," the man waved vaguely with a wrinkled, trembling hand. "Red paint peelin' on the walls, can't miss it. Little lady might still be there now in fact, was earlier today anyroad."

This was… Surprisingly easy. Weiss had to give credit where credit was due, Blake had known exactly where to take her. Thankfully the process had been swift, because she'd become acutely aware of the man's body odor, and mixed with everything else, it was a cocktail designed to destroy the senses.

Weiss departed with a polite smile, and gagged the moment the door closed behind them. The rain was welcome after that, and she prayed it might wash away the stench that clung to her clothes now. "How did you not throw up? That was repulsive!"

Blake shrugged, already on the move again. A howling wind dredged up garbage from a nearby alleyway, a soiled piece of cloth slapping against Weiss' leg. She peeled it away with a grimace and hurried after her partner in crime. _We really should have waited until morning for this…_

It had been her hope the canals would be a bit more welcoming. Not only were the buildings there equally as depressing to look at, but the road was in dire need of repair. Potholes lined the canal and large puddles formed, spilling over and trickling down into the already engorged river. The causeway used to cross was partially underwater, and Weiss noticed a foul smell in the water.

"The heavy rain is washing all the trash and sewage away," Blake said.

Weiss nodded, pinching her nose as her feet met dry ground. "I understand why you wear the scarf now."

Blake glanced back, her eyes somehow visible in the low light. "Do you now…?"

"Well… I assumed it's because of your sense of smell." The Meera rolled her eyes and continued on. "Am I mistaken? I understand that Meera have a keen sense of smell, which is even more reason I'm astonished you didn't gag in that man's home."

"I didn't gag because I'm not rude." Weiss would beg to differ. "Also, are all Ydran so judgmental?"

"Excuse you? I am _not_ judgemental!"

"You've been judging the town the entire time we've been here," Blake said. "I've noticed you staring."

"I just don't understand how a merchant town can be in such a sorry state. They should have more than enough Lien to cover repairs."

"You're assuming the merchants keep their coin."

Was that such a strange thing to assume?

Among a row of brick buildings sat the place they had been searching for. Not an impressive structure by any means, and certainly not a place Weiss imagined someone who'd orchestrate a noble's murder would stay. Stopping shy of the place itself, they moved down an alleyway and watched the front door for a few moments. Weiss was grateful, for the buildings around them provided some modicum of coverage.

Her own breath obscured her already abysmal eyesight. She was trembling, and Weiss dreaded the knowledge that she'd likely end up with a cold come tomorrow.

No one was entering or leaving the building, or any of the adjacent buildings. Everyone else was doing the sensible thing and remaining inside for the storm.

Keeping flush against the walls, Weiss and Blake moved to the front of the building. A dim burning lamp hung beside the door, swaying in the wind, clattering as it knocked against the wall. The windows were clouded and covered in grime, forcing Weiss to use her sleeve to wipe away muck and peer inside.

"It's dark…" she whispered, straining to see anything. The lamp swung haphazardly, the few rays which did reach the interior doing little to help.

The doorknob jostling alarmed Weiss, until she saw Blake crouched before it. It was locked, though that proved to be little issue for the Meera. The howl of the storm masked the door opening, and without a word the two women slipped inside. The floor creaked underfoot, and Weiss cringed when the door was slammed shut by a sudden gust.

She'd expected someone to be inside, or at least come running at the sounds. However, Weiss and Blake were the only ones here. The room they'd entered was barren, only a single table and chair sat nestled in the far corner. A lone door stood on the right side, closed. The floorboards, old and discolored, showed some signs of rot, and the paint on the walls, once a luminous blue, was rapidly fading.

Outside, there was the incessant drone of the rain. Inside though? Silence. Absolute silence. Weiss approached the table and ran a finger across the top. "It's clean… People use this space," she observed.

It was sparse though, much too sparse to be of much use.

Weiss moved towards the other door, hesitating. Finding no hint of any seal, she turned, gesturing for Blake to follow. Surprisingly, this door was unlocked, and Weiss slowly turned the knob, opening it even slower. A staircase extended downward, the bottom invisible in the darkness. She couldn't see in the dim light, but Blake could.

Blake took the lead, taking each step with care. Considering Neo's crimes, there was a good chance the building would be trapped for anyone foolish enough to trespass. Weiss expected a tripwire, or to fall through the floor, her memory returning to the stairs she and Yang took to Merlot.

Weiss could smell freshly burned charcoal on the air, and as they descended into a long hallway, she felt the air was cooler, crisp and clean. The building may look abandoned, but clearly, people came here often enough to warrant taking care of it. On Blake's heels, she followed the Meera through the hall. It was remarkable, if not a little disconcerting, the ease with which Blake navigated, and had broken into the building.

Just what sort of work had she done to necessitate such a skill?

A tall door stood at the end of the hall, and compared to the one at the front of the building, this one was ornate. Weiss wouldn't be surprised if it had been stripped off a manor somewhere. Feeling something soft beneath her feet, she glanced down at the soft carpet, and the mud she was now tracking across it. Her father would have her head if she ever did that at home.

 _He'd have your head for a few insignificant mistakes._

Blake drew her dagger, and Weiss followed suit, albeit not nearly as silently. A rapier was many things, but a weapon of stealth it was not. Her numb fingers gripped the cold steel of the grip, nodding for Blake to proceed.

If Neo was anywhere, it would be inside this room. They had strained to remain undetected, but they were ready to fight at a moment's notice. The Meera went about her handiwork without delay, and with a faint click the tumblers released, unlocking the door. Counting down, Blake and Weiss pushed the door open in tandem, rushing into the room.

Only to find it empty.

Weiss looked back into the corridor as Blake scoured the room. Her ears strained for the slightest noise - her hearing paled in comparison to a Meera's, and found nothing but themselves, and the storm outside. Trepidation set in and she moved further into the room, straining to make out anything.

Blake gestured towards a nearby wall. "Torches."

Weiss nodded, blindly reaching out, her fingers grazing the wooden stave. A single spell wouldn't hurt, and so she carved a rune, setting the cloth alight. Moving around the room and lighting the rest, she could finally get a good look at the room.

The entire floor was carpeted, and it was obvious where they had walked thanks to the mud clung to their boots. Paintings hung on the wall, and a large desk sat in the center of the room. Junior's office came to mind, though this was more opulent than his, or it might be if everything wasn't stripped away.

"They knew we were coming." In hindsight it made sense. Neo would have assumed they'd come for her, and that Cornell would talk, so naturally she'd leave her base of operations. It made sense, but it still frustrated Weiss to no end.

"Look for anything of value," she continued, hanging her torch and sifting through what little remained.

The search didn't take long - almost everything had already been taken away. Weiss had been searching through books when she found a letter tucked away inside, a wax seal upon it. The crest wasn't one she recognized. A toothy grin stared up at her, eyes slant and narrow. Was it meant to be a joke? It resembled a Grimm's features - vaguely, and looked to have been done in haste. Waving the other woman over, Blake shadowed her as she broke the seal.

"Assuming you've found this, and by extension, not us, then I'm afraid we're already gone," Weiss read aloud. We? There were others then? "Sorry we couldn't stay to play, but we're very busy people. To make it up to you, we've left a little surprise! Hope you like it. Yours truly… R."

Who was 'R'? What did they mean by 'surprise?'. Weiss nearly crumpled up the letter but thought better of it, folding it away in her pouch instead. "I am so sick and tired of being led by the nose by everyone," she grumbled.

Neo had an accomplice then, someone besides just Cornell. First the White Fang, then the Church, now this. Weiss was beginning to miss having just the Grimm as an enemy. "Did you find anything else? Please tell me you did."

"If you want me to lie to you, sure. I found a treasure chest," Blake said sarcastically. Weiss shot her an irritable glare which went ignored. Frowning, the Meera moved back to the desk, pulling each drawer out as a final check. Weiss groaned, frustrated, and went about searching one last time.

Nothing but the letter was found, and her irritation knew no bounds. Coming out in the middle of a storm and consorting with disgusting old men, all for what? A cryptic letter taunting her? She felt a headache coming on, nursing at her temples and closing her eyes. "Let's go meet the others. They need to know what we found," she muttered, "No matter how insignificant."

Which meant back into the rain. Weiss trudged back into the long corridor, spitefully dragging her feet across the carpets. She doubted Neo would return, but she gained a slight satisfaction at ruining the rug.

If the building wasn't so bare, Weiss almost would consider staying there for the evening, or at least waiting out the storm. Uncertainty about Neo returning and Blake's presence for that matter, urged her to the front door. Her fingertips held the knob when she was pulled back into the room, a hand shooting over her mouth. A muffled shout escaped, and she nearly drew her weapon on Blake until she saw the Meera, a finger to her lips.

She hadn't heard them at first, but WeIss caught voices outside the building. Several of them, and her eyes went wide as several shadowy figures moved across the stained windows. Blake drew them back against the wall and one man tried to peer inside to no avail. Weiss could make out the conversation, just barely, her breath caught in her throat as she heard them mention 'the cat and the Ydran'. They were looking for her and Blake.

They were armed too, she'd noticed, and not at all friendly from the way they spoke. "That old bastard sold us out…" Blake grumbled, giving a voice to Weiss' doubts. Her hand left Weiss' mouth and slipped into her poncho, drawing a black blade.

"What are you doing…?" Weiss whispered harshly.

"What's it look like? There's one door, and they're about to come barging in," the Meera answered. "Get ready."

The door was kicked open, rain pouring inside, and the light of several torches spilling in. "Hurry up and find them," a woman's voice shouted, "Earn your pay and bring me their heads!"

That was all the incentive Blake and Weiss needed. The first man entered the building and was taken wholly unawares, knocked to the ground with a dagger held firmly to his throat. Despite the size advantage, the man couldn't move beneath Blake, and Weiss noticed why. Black links wrapped around his limbs, restraining him. Shadow magic.

"Don't kill him!" Weiss' shout was cut short as a spear almost pierced her chest. She caught the spearhead with Myrtenaster's prong, pushing down and kicking the figure in the knee. It was enough to drop them low, and with a tug she pulled the weapon from their hands, a single thrust knocking them back.

There were only eight figures - six now, with the ones they'd incapacitated. All of them were armed, and all glowered at them like they were wicked beasts. Whatever this was, they could stop it. No one had to die tonight. Weiss turned to speak, blocking a longsword and pushing her assailant away. They moved suddenly, and she came face to face with a fireball, diving to the ground to avoid it.

Blake slipped through the ranks and went for the Magi, chasing them back with quick attacks. "Still don't want me to kill them?!"

No, she didn't. Weiss disarmed another man with alarming ease, and though he wore a mask of contempt, he surrendered almost immediately. These weren't trained fighters. Even the lone Magi of the group wasn't disciplined, her spells erratic.

"Filthy rogues! Murderers!" one of the men shouted.

Weiss nearly caught a blade to the leg hearing that. Another fireball was flung, this one careening well off course and striking another building. The rain swiftly stamped out the would-be blaze, though Weiss still feared what might happen if this continued. Fire, and Grimm, were a very real threat.

"Stop, we are not your enemy!"

"Liars! We won't let you take our town!"

"We aren't trying to take anything!"

Another fireball exploded right at Weiss' feet, hissing as it spewed flames. Okay, this was just getting ridiculous. These people weren't at all trained to fight, and clearly, someone had fed them a load of lies. Was this Neo's doing too? It had to be.

Weiss carved a rune as the Magi conjured another fireball. The woman panicked, throwing her spell errantly, soaring past Weiss and scorching a brick building. Weiss unleashed her spell and chains erupted at the woman's feet, binding and pulling her to her knees. She hadn't used the bind spell yet, and now was a good a time as any to test it out.

Blake moved behind the woman, and Weiss feared she might make a rash move. The Meera simply stood behind her, keeping a hand on her shoulder to hold her still.

The remaining men, those who could stand, nervously circled around the pair. Having one of their own grabbed was apparently all they'd needed to stop this. _They didn't bat an eye when Blake leveled that man inside though. She must be important._

"Don't stop fighting! We have to stop them here!" Even restrained, the woman refused to give up. Admirable, but completely misguided. Weiss sheathed her rapier and nodded for Blake to follow her lead. The Meera hesitated, amber eyes looking at the men around them, before begrudgingly tucking away her dagger.

"We are not your enemy, I'll say it again. Nor are we rogues." Her voice was calm, even if Weiss herself was anything but. She was cold, tired, and now facing down quite a lot of steel. She'd just about had it with today. "Why are you attacking us?"

The woman sneered, flicking her head to clear her long red bangs from her face. "As if you don't know. Stop playing stupid!"

"The only stupid one here is you," Blake said. "Even without our weapons, our magic would make short work of all you."

"Blake." That she'd even use magic as a threat showed the difference between them. Hunters never used their abilities to exert influence over commoners. "Let me rephrase… Who told you to attack us? Why do you think we're rogues?"

"The little girl you attacked, who else?!" Pushing herself up, the redhead drew away from Blake's hand reflexively. "She came running and looked awful, so we came running and found you two hiding."

Even if they _had_ attacked Neo, what child would order a group to kill two women? Weiss moved closer, hesitating when the men raised their weapons. She had a hunch that they had just been set up. "This little girl… Brown hair, blue eyes?" she questioned. "Didn't speak a word."

"Yeah…? What's it to you? Want to finish the job?"

"We didn't attack anyone. That 'little girl' is a Magi, an illusionist, and a wanted criminal." The woman's face was confused, but something about the claim seemed to make sense. "This little girl… Was she ever with anyone? The old man we spoke to mentioned she'd meet with a Toro."

"You mean Cornell…?" the woman asked.

"Wait, you know his name?"

"The idiot only introduced himself every time he was here. I bet people in the desert aren't as thirsty as he is."

Weiss ignored the double entendre. This woman had verified Cornell had been here, which was the last bit of confirmation they needed. "You never saw her with an old man?" Their hostage shook her head, though it was probably more to get rain from her face. "He has a home down by the river, a tiny shack. He reeks, bad teeth."

"That's half the town," one of the men commented offhandedly.

"Blake, you've used him for help before, right?" Weiss asked. "He said he knew Cornell, so… Maybe he can tell us who this 'R' person might be?"

"I don't know if you've forgotten," the redhead scowled, "But we're in the middle of a fight here!"

"You were asked by a little girl, one who I assume doesn't live here," Weiss waited for confirmation, getting nods from several people, "To kill people. I understand being caught up in the emotion of the moment, but think about that. Does that even remotely sound reasonable? If we were rogue Hunters, why would we waste our time talking to you like this?"

That, and what did these people realistically think they'd do against two Hunters? They had to know the others were back at the inn too. A town against two Hunters? Maybe. Against eight? Durham would be ruins come morning.

It was always astonishing, in a sad way, to watch the cogs in someone's head turn. "Why tell us to kill you then…? What does she gain from it?" Blake looked to Weiss too for an answer. She hadn't been there in Vindemia.

"We chased her off after she killed someone, and she knows we're on her trail. It should be no surprise then she wants us dead."

The fighting had abated, and Weiss dispelled her binds, waving Blake off. "If we're through going for each other's throats, I'd like to finish up here. Is it safe to assume you won't try killing us in our sleep?"

The redhead smiled warily, stepping away from Blake and adjusting her black cap. "Honestly… I don't think we could, even if we wanted to."

"Smart choice," Blake said.

"Seeing as we got off on the wrong foot, let's try and make amends, shall we?" Breaking the ice with a polite smile, Weiss helped another man to his feet. "Can you tell us where this little girl went?"

"She should be back that way with two others," the redhead answered.

"May! We can't trust them!"

May rolled her eyes. "If they were really rogues, would we be standing here? No, we'd be dead, which means we were just tricked. And no way am I letting that slide."

"Can you take us to her?" Weiss' request was met with a nod, and they began to trudge back through the rain. She'd not expected a swift end to tonight, but this was just getting ridiculous. What was next? Grimm?

As chance would have it, they were led back to the same road as before. The old man's house was one of the few with lights burning, the only other was where Neo should be. May hurried up the steps to the small home, knocking loudly on the door. No answer. She knocked again, and after waiting a moment, a third time.

"The men you left with her… Were they trained to fight…?" Weiss' hand was already on Myrtenaster as she approached the door. May shook her head, cursing. Easing the redhead aside, Weiss nodded to Blake, grabbing the handle and throwing the door open.

The room was empty. No sign of a fight, no struggle, nothing. A cup of hot tea sat on the table, steam rising from the liquid.

"Hey, hey get over here!"

Weiss rushed back outside and over to the old man's home. The group had moved down there, and following Blake inside, she saw why. Two other men sat in chairs, bound and gagged. They were bloodied with minor cuts, and stripped to everything but their undergarments.

Blake drew her dagger and went back outside to look for Neo while May and Weiss untied the men. Their wounds were superficial, but they panicked as though they were on death's door. One tried to speak, only choked sounds escaping. Weiss watched him carefully and grimaced as he gagged, a cylindrical tube slipping out of his mouth. It clattered to the floor and the cap slid off.

Slick with saliva, she had no desire to touch it. Weiss knelt though and reached inside, catching a piece of paper by the edge and pulling it free. Disturbingly, the text was scrawled in blood, belonging to one of the unfortunate men no doubt. The lettering was hard to read, though nowhere near as cryptic as the last message.

 _PS. This is for Vindemia. I wanted to kill them, but we had to leave. Lucky you!_

 _Love, Neo_

Neo had been here. She and this 'R' person had somehow set all of this up, and escaped right under their noses, but how…?

"Wait… Where's the old man?" Weiss asked, looking at the battered hostages.

"He… He's the one that tied us up," one of the men answered, groaning as his wounds were bandaged, "Little girl ran over here, and when we followed, the crazy bastard jumped us."

Weiss glanced at Blake, and the Meera was outside in a heartbeat. The old man had been far too frail, too sickly even to attack two full grown men. Fighters or not, they were large and could protect themselves from that much. Unless the old man wasn't really who he said he was.

It didn't take Blake long to return, and she did so empty handed. "No sign of him anywhere," the Meera growled, irritated. She'd come to the same conclusion Weiss had, and both of them felt idiotic for not assuming anything earlier. No wonder the old man had given information so willingly, so easily, even after being given Lien. There never was an old man, just Neo and this 'R' person.

They'd all been tricked. Again.

* * *

 **Oh Neo, you and your games!**

 **Seems like she, and this mysterious 'R' - who I'm sure NO ONE can guess who they might be (sarcasm), are one step ahead of our intrepid adventurers.**

 **Props to anyone who remembers May. Lack of descriptions aside - she's for this one scene, just like in the show, she is in fact a canon character. Hooray cameos!**


	31. Book 2 - Chapter 12

**Perhaps a bit overdue, but a little more information about the Church, and namely, the gods that are mentioned yet never explored upon further. There'll be a little more information coming in the following chapters, but for now, enjoy the little glimpse here!**

 **On a totally unrelated note, Boston is really, REALLY crowded. Not been in the city in ages, forgotten how stuffed it can be. Not NYC bad, but dang if there aren't a lot of folks!**

* * *

The gods of Remnant were an enigmatic force. Benevolent, yet permitting atrocities. Omnipotent, yet absent in their lives. The figures who had supposedly shaped their world and bestowed magic upon Magi were strikingly nowhere to be found. Naught but the word of the Church and the fervor of the devout confirmed their existence.

The word of the Church, Weiss had found, rang hollow.

She had never been terribly religious before. Many Hunters weren't, contrary to what the general population seemed to think. For her, her relationship with the gods ended at her gift of magic. She served the Church as a Hunter, there was no reason for her to attend sermons and practice religious scripture, not when she was already a blade for the organization.

Before, she'd simply accepted that the gods existed, though beyond their mortal realm. In a world where magic was a reality, anything was possible. After Yang scoffed at the idea of gods granting them their abilities, and finding the Church to be deceitful, Weiss didn't know what to believe.

Ironic then that in the place she found so much confusion, she now sought answers. Durham's chapel paled in comparison to Vale's Grand Cathedral, though in fairness, any chapel would. The size of a small home, its stained wooden exterior showed signs of wear, with boards splitting and paint peeling. Large puddles pooled around the foundation, and Weiss imagined if she went into the cellar, she'd find it flooded.

The interior wasn't anything impressive. The high arched ceiling dripped, and Weiss circled around a bucket catching water. A fire burned nearby to warm the building, basking the room in a soft glow. High stained-glass windows allowed light inside and cast a rainbow of colors across the pews, splashing the otherwise dull room in a vibrant array.

Boots creaking against the floorboards, she approached the altar at the head of the chapel. A lone priest sat by, greeting her with a polite smile which she returned. Kneeling before the altar, she looked at the array of idols presented. One for every god, totaling nine in all. Nine gods to pray to, and yet not one she felt would have her answers.

What use was it? Praying to a power that may not exist, who, judging by recent events, could not exist. She had come to try and cast aside doubt, instead finding herself beset by even more.

"You seem troubled, young Hunter." The priest smiled kindly, his hands drawn inside the sleeves of his cassock.

Weiss smiled back, though it felt disingenuous. "Troubled is an apt way of phrasing it," she muttered, "At a complete loss works too."

"The gods have a path for us, even if we may not see it ourselves. We need only faith to guide us."

Weiss smiled bitterly, keeping her face away. The priest rose to his feet and produced a duster, tending to the idols. "Faith…? I suppose that's a convenient way of looking at things."

"Convenience has little to do with it." The elderly priest smiled. Light shone in through the window at his back, painting his black vestments in a myriad of colors. "If we show the gods our faith, then they shall lead us, as a pastor does his flock. It is a reward for our duty as believers."

"Doesn't that make us sound… Powerless?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"If the gods choose our paths and dictate our fate, then it doesn't matter what we do," Weiss said. "And if we ignore them, we're punished, isn't that right? It seems like our lives are not our own."

"Ah… Your qualm is not unfamiliar to me. Many in Durham have shared the same thoughts." The older man shuffled towards the pews, waving a hand for Weiss to follow. "Will you sit with me? If you'd allow it, I would like to try to help you."

The seats were cold despite the nearby flames, and creaked even under their meager weight. Her feet barely reached the floor as she rested against the back of the seat.

"When we're faced with challenges in our lives, we often try to seek answers, both from within, and without." The priest craned his neck, eyes drawn to the vaulted ceiling above, wooden beams stretching across. "The gods are always there, always watching and listening. Should you ever feel lost, you need only to seek their guidance."

"It has never worked before," Weiss commented. Not that she'd tried, not in a long, long time.

"The gods work in mysterious ways, child. Occasionally, their will is made clear, and miracles happen. Often, however, their methods are more discrete, more obscure," the priest gestured vaguely across the room. "A slight change in the wind, a star in the sky to act as a wayward companion. Small things can ultimately lead to great changes."

"Take Ferra for example. The god of the earth, though patron to so much more. Praying to him rewards the faithful with bountiful harvests, or good health. Or Genrei, the goddess of the seas. Many a merchant who travels through here have something to honor her for safe passage, and for good fortune in their endeavors. When fortune strikes, we thank the gods, as is their will."

"How can you be absolutely certain any of it is the will of the gods?" Weiss shook her head. "Who is to say it's not simply chance?"

"Hm… You are a Hunter, and a Magi, yes? You wield magic beyond what most could dream of, and command energies most can scarcely comprehend. That such a wondrous ability even exists, and among so many, surely is a testament to the will of the gods."

"Or, it's chance," she repeated. Chance she had become a Magi, her family, as so many others did.

The priest smiled patiently, a wrinkled hand running through the gray hair matted atop his head. "Chance that so many are so blessed? It is possible, though I doubt it. The gods have provided Remnant with magic, as a Hunter you know this. They have granted us the means of fighting the scourge that is the Grimm. Without magic, humanity would have long ceased to be. To me, there is no 'chance' that the gods have favored us and granted us these boons. It is a reward for our faith."

 _Perhaps, or perhaps magic is precisely why we have Grimm in the first place._ "I've often wondered… Why is it that Grimm hate humanity so much?" Weiss made sure to be careful with her words. The man was but a lowly priest, yet word could get back to the Church easily enough.

"We know that negativity draws them, and that they only seem to prey upon us," the priest smiled, his wrinkled face scrunching further, gray eyes closing. "Certainly not the most pleasant of beasts."

"Yes, negativity… But why do they hate us? Is it because we feel negative emotion? Is that some form of punishment, for feeling that way?"

There was no answer for that and Weiss knew it. The priest knew it too, his face contorting as he tried to find an explanation where there was none. "Do wolves hate the creatures they feast upon? Does the bird hate the worm it feeds its children?"

"Are you suggesting that Grimm eat us?" Weiss laughed dryly. "I can assure you, they do not."

"No, I am merely suggesting that it is simply the way things are. It is nature." The old man chuckled. "Loathe though I am to call those abominations 'nature'..."

"Then there is no reason," he continued, "Grimm simply seem to hate us." Or, they hated humanity, and Magi, because they used magic. It had to be related somehow. Weiss just couldn't find the connection.

It wasn't that Grimm couldn't just hate them, and have that be the reality of things. Just as people hated each other by virtue of who they were - race, creed, orientation, so too could Grimm loathe them simply for existing. A simple answer to a complex dilemma. Too simple for Weiss' liking.

"My dear… Is this what ails you? Is your mind clouded by doubt?"

Weiss nodded though didn't go into detail. She couldn't go telling a priest she was doubting the selfsame organization he belonged to. "I'm leading my friends on a mission of ours, and I'm not certain I'm capable of doing so."

"Hm… You came from the city, correct?" the priest asked. Weiss was a little surprised by the observation. "Your garments, they are too refined to have been made out here. That… And I understand you arrived last night to certain… Fanfare."

The priest was abashed, as was Weiss. She didn't know the entire town was aware of what had transpired last night, though it explained the looks she'd gotten coming here. "I did, yes."

"Then your orders likely come from within the Cathedral itself. Someone in power has great faith in your abilities. It seems, you simply need that faith in yourself. These friends of yours… Have they complained about your appointment as leader?" Weiss shook her head. "Then they have faith in you as well. I will not ask what your mission is, though I can say for certain, you're ready for it."

"And what if I'm not? What if we fail…?" Weiss posture slouched as, hands over her face. "What if someone dies because of me?"

"A Hunter accepts their mortality, more than anyone else, I should think. Even as young as you are, you know the dangers you face, yet you face them anyways." The priest placed his hand upon Weiss' shoulder, smiling as she looked up. "If the gods deem it their time, then it is their time. Whatever comes to pass is not on your shoulders, child."

What was he saying…? A moment ago, he'd lauded her ability. Now the outcome was out of her hands? Was she the instrument of their success, or simply another pawn of the gods?

"Are you suggesting that, despite my apparent ability… I can't influence what happens?" There was no hiding the look of disbelief as she regarded the priest, both confused and offended. "If that's the case, why bother trying?"

"If you do not try, they will certainly perish. Give it your all, however, and their likelihood of their survival, your survival, is much greater."

"Which is it then? Is it by my effort that we succeed, or because the gods will it?" This back and forth was becoming tiresome. That the priest didn't acknowledge the clash of ideas himself only added to it.

"Do you believe the gods have abandoned you? Why do you question them so?"

Weiss didn't answer, because she didn't have one. Had the gods abandoned her? She'd made it out of Mount Glenn, made it through Ludlow. She had sorted out Vindemia, and by the same token, somehow, she would deal with Merlot. In the face of hardships, she'd been fortunate.

"I believe I've risen to each occasion, and my ability has seen me through," Weiss answered plainly. "And… I believe the gods had nothing to do with it."

"Child… The gods provide everything to us. Our health, this world, our good fortune," the priest slowly stood from the pew, "Your magic. What happens is of their will. These are all gifts bestowed upon us."

"Yet you say my ability will be what saves lives. It can't be both. Something cannot be ordained, yet influenced by our actions. What you describe is fate, or destiny. And frankly," Weiss shook her head, "I don't believe in either.".

"How…? Your magic, it is a divine gift."

"Perhaps, but the gods did not teach me to use it. I learned, I practiced. _I_ honed my skill," she stressed, "Not the gods. Honestly, I've done quite well despite them."

"Child, I should watch my tongue if I were you. As a Hunter, you more than anyone should appreciate the gods and all they have given." The old man straightened up, his kind expression gone, replaced instead by a wary gaze. "To doubt the gods and their will is to doubt the Church itself. You should know how dangerous that is…"

Doubting the church as a regular citizen might earn you a disapproving look, but ultimately it might go ignored, so long as you didn't cause trouble. If a Hunter were to openly defy the Church, question their teachings? Yang was an example of what happened then.

"I suggest you do some soul searching, young lady. The gods are forgiving, so long as you do not turn your back on them." The man's voice was hollow, cold even. Weiss felt a chill, like she'd stepped back into a rainstorm. "Or the Church. Praise be to the gods, and praise the gods for the Church."

This man… Was oblivious to it. He'd spoken the words and yet the hypocrisy went unnoticed. Weiss wanted to point it out but had no words, baffled by the display. A log broke in the fire, the flames sizzling, and the priest moved to rekindle. When he turned, Weiss was gone.

That had been a fool's errand, a folly. Weiss hadn't really expected to find an answer in a chapel, and the visit had only confirmed what she'd expected; they had themselves, and themselves alone, to rely on.

Weiss had learned something, however, or rather, something had been laid bare before her. Priests were always among the more fervent believers, this she knew, and to judge the whole on the actions of one was unfair. That was the kind of behavior relegated to the more bigoted, closed-minded individuals.

Yet thinking back on it now, on the priests she's met, Weiss noticed a pattern. The hypocrisy with which they presented information, about both autonomy and a reliance on the gods. People never batted an eye before, and indeed, neither had she. Perhaps her recent realizations had made her more open to questioning what was once thought concrete, or maybe she'd noticed it all along and never questioned it.

The gods were not benevolent, not if they allowed organizations like the White Fang to persist. They were not all powerful, or they would just wipe away the Grimm like the plague they were. The gods, for all their glory, were inept.

As far as Weiss was concerned, they were on their own. No divine power to help her and her friends in their mission. She'd find no salvation in seeking help elsewhere. It was as Yang said: they were in this together. If she needed help, she'd find it among familiar faces, not from an otherworldly source.

/+/+/+/+/+/

Bouts of self-doubt aside, Weiss had other issues to contend with. There had been concern following last night's bout that Grimm may have spawned nearby. Though they knew magic brought forth the beasts, the quantity needed eluded them. Deciding to play it safe, they split into pairs and set out early that morning, scouring the surrounding area. May was enlisted to help as well, her knowledge of the land proving invaluable.

Fortunately, no Grimm had appeared. It would take more than a handful of fireballs and small binding spells to conjure forth a pack then. Finding her mind on Glenn once more, Weiss considered Yang's use of magic back then, and a warning to forgo her own. Was it only particular spells which attracted them? Certain forms of magic? She'd asked the Dimuran, yet Yang couldn't say exactly.

 _Even knowing what we know now, we're still in the dark._ The only way to know would be to test, and obviously they wouldn't be doing that anytime soon.

No Grimm were present now, but that didn't mean they might not return. Blake knew the old man enough to suggest she'd been to Durham before, and Weiss ventured a guess it had been to eliminate Grimm.

On the road outside Durham, the teams gathered together. After confirming there was no threat, people seemed keen to return to town. Weiss wanted to, though they needed to discuss something beforehand, and May needed to be present too.

"May, can I ask something?" Weiss began, "You're a Magi, and I don't imagine that the Church sends Hunters this way too often. Are you the one who generally deals with Grimm then?"

May brushed her bangs from her eyes, stifling a yawn. "Mmm… Yeah, usually. We don't have many that get close though."

"That's fortunate. That also means that you'd know if there was an unusually high amount appearing though, correct?

"Yeah, I suppose I would."

"Have you noticed anything abnormal about their number then?" Weiss asked.

May put a finger to her chin. "Hm… I guess there were a few more than I'm used to seeing. But then things have been pretty bad here lately."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"It's like you said, Church doesn't send Hunters our way, not usually anyway." May gestured to the open land around them. "Trade's down, and the mercenaries who moved in few weeks back scare away most travelers."

Weiss blinked. "Mercenaries?"

"Yeah, like the blokes who were manning the walls when you lot arrived. Bastards take most of our coin and basically took over the inn, using it as their base." That would explain the obnoxious men they'd encountered that morning. "Most hate them, but aside from me, Durham really hasn't got anyone protecting it." May sighed dejectedly, her shoulders lifting in a defeated shrug. "So, we take what we can get."

Mercenaries were baleful enough without taking advantage of a town's vulnerabilities. Driving them out wasn't an option though, not unless they had a replacement force, which they didn't. Weiss doubted a request to the Church for a Hunter would be honored either.

Weiss' eyes flitted towards the town's walls, their poorly state another reason mercenaries might be necessary. Durham was a place on its last legs, and in their desperation, they had welcomed a leech into their midst. "Loathsome bunch… I'm sorry you've been forced to accept that."

"You could stay, you know. Just one of you would make a difference."

May's voice was desperate, and she made no effort to hide it in her expression either. The girl was no fighter, not really. Any Magi _could_ fight Grimm, though few had the mettle for it; Hunters were Magi who could stomach fighting the beasts, usually. Jaune came to mind just then, and Weiss mercifully remained silent.

"We can't, I'm sorry. We're on a mission, and we need everyone present for it. It's not that we don't sympathize with your plight," Weiss smiled apologetically.

"What? There's eight of you! What kind of job needs eight Hunters?!"

Weiss looked among her group. Was it safe to share this information? They knew nothing of May, and obviously couldn't share what they knew, not unless she wanted to espouse the life of a wanted criminal. Even so, as Durham's lone protector - the mercenaries didn't sound like they fought Grimm, May needed to know, even if she might by some chance be working with Merlot. It wasn't as if the man wouldn't know someone would be coming for him already.

"We're looking for a man who's attempting to encourage the spread of Grimm." May's eyes widened and her skin flushed, visibly unsettled by the idea. "He's attempting to cause strife and place numerous towns in danger, Durham among them. He's powerful too, and since there may be countless Grimm, we need a large group to handle the situation accordingly."

"So, I'll say it again, I'm sorry, but we cannot afford to lend even a single Hunter." Weiss tried to encourage May with a smile as the girl's demeanor fell further. It was disheartening to hear help wouldn't be coming, and probably terrifying too.

Ruby stepped forward and smiled, silver eyes bright as the sun peeked through the grey clouds above. "Don't worry! We'll be really quick about this, and we won't let anything bad happen to your town!" She lifted May's hands in her own, her expression taking a turn for the serious. "You're going to have to fight hard while we do this, but just trust us, okay? We'll keep your town safe!"

"More Grimm will spawn if this man isn't dealt with," Ren chimed in, "More than you can handle alone. And it won't just be Durham in the Grimm's path either."

"Every town in the area will be in danger, and not all of them will have Magi." Pyrrha's smile was kind. Perhaps it was the way with which the light glistened upon her armor, turning bronze to gold, or the way the breeze gently ruffled her long, flowing hair, but in that moment, she appeared more heroic than the rest of them. "You're strong, May. You have to be, for your town, and for yourself."

"May, I know it won't be easy, and that fighting Grimm can be a daunting task," Weiss spoke, "But rest assured, we are helping you, even if we are not here in Durham. We only need a day, two at most, and this problem will be resolved. All we ask is you remain strong until then."

It was easy for them to speak of courage, they were trained for this. May could barely handle her magics, and whatever weapon she used to fight was likely not ideal either. They had every luxury afforded to them for combat, and May had only herself. The girl was not happy, drawing her cap down to cover her eyes, her slender frame trembling.

"Okay…"

Ruby drew May into a hug, something Weiss would never do herself. "You're strong, May, okay? Strong enough to be a Hunter someday!"

"...Right, and maybe then I won't have to watch a town be torn apart in front of me." Ruby stepped back, barely able to keep a smile for May in the face of her comment. The Church had failed this girl, and it fell to them to repair that trust.

 _Trust that will ultimately be betrayed again._ They couldn't tell May that, or any of what they knew. All they could do was play the part of good Hunters.

It was interesting to see Ruby being so outwardly spoken and reinforcing. She'd a heart of gold, yet the social skills of a mouse.

Yang snickered, waggling her eyebrows coquettishly at her younger sister. "Wow Ruby, never seen you so determined, you really wanted to help her. Like her or something?"

"What?! N-No, I don't, I just wanted to make her happy!" The Dimuran's grin widened, and Ruby whined, her cheeks swelling as she threw her hands up. "It's a Hunters job to make people feel safe, s-so I was doing that! I don't like her!"

"Oh, she not pretty enough or something?" May remained silent in the affair, and to Yang's credit, managed a slightly amused, and abashed, smile.

Ruby broke into an incoherent rambling, and Yang continued to mercilessly tease her sister. Their time apart had created a rift, but seeing them now, Yang and Ruby may as well never have separated. It was good they were leaving whatever matters they had until later, because the group had plenty on their plates as it stood.

Could May realistically protect Durham on her own? She hadn't hit Weiss with a single spell last night, so the outlook was bleak. Magic might not be everything when it came to slaying beasts - even if it was the easiest way of killing them, so there was hope for May yet.

"It's strange… Durham isn't too far from Lyne," Pyrrha mused, "Have we passed the point where Merlot's influence has spread?"

"Huh, what makes you say that?" queried Nora.

"May said not many Grimm have reached Durham, so does that mean Merlot hasn't come this far east?"

"That's a possibility," Weiss' eyes went to Ruby and Blake, "Or, our friends in the area have been working hard to lessen the impact."

Ruby smiled and shook her head, deferring to Blake, who shrugged indifferently. "Durham didn't have much help to begin with. Didn't even know May was here, to be honest."

That came as a surprise to everyone who had written Blake off as cold and indifferent. Ruby had mentioned Blake had been helping her, so maybe she was due a little credit. "In that case, have Grimm been unusually active this way as well?" Weiss asked. Blake nodded, which was both troubling and enlightening.

"I see… We can safely assume then, that Merlot's influence extends at least between those two points. Vindemia didn't report any issues, which makes Lyne the furthest point west," she thought aloud. "Ruby, Blake, what other towns have you helped recently?"

May was asked to stand aside, citing official business as a need. Gathering around Weiss' map, as best as eight people could, Ruby and Blake pointed out location after location. Before, Holbrook had been the lone point of contention, serving as an immediate testing grounds for Merlot. Now, no less than seven locales all saw spikes in Grimm activity, and that was only the places Ruby and Blake had seen personally.

The mad doctor's sphere of influence was growing, which was plenty of cause for alarm. More Grimm in a larger area had to mean more magic being used, or worse still, an accomplice. Weiss still didn't know the extent of Merlot's magic, which made gauging what he was capable of himself difficult, if not impossible.

Ren excused himself and stepped closer, eyes poring over the map. "There seems to be a pattern…" His finger traced along the map, connecting each location with an invisible line. Weiss saw it too, as did the others, gasping collectively. "It's as if he can only exert his magic over a certain area."

An area that was several miles in diameter - no small feat for a single Magi, but Ren had the right of it. Even without any locations to the northeast to use as markers, there was clearly a discernible limit to where Merlot, and the Grimm, were appearing.

"He's not wrong. There's clearly a limit, almost as if…" Pyrrha's eyes widened, taking the map from Weiss' hands. "Could it be that Merlot is in the area?" Ruby and Nora looked confused, and Yang tilted her head in question. "These are the towns we know have been effected, yes? If you connect them all as Ren did, imagine it as an isolated area…"

"Then you can trace the activity back to a certain point, "Weiss observed, "An epicenter." Like ripples upon a pond's, there always had to be a singular spot from where the action began. Merlot was the stone breaking the water's surface, and if Pyrrha's theory held true, they may have a means of locating him.

Weiss called May back to the group, and giving her the parsed version of their discussion, showed the map. "May, is there anything of note in that area? Any towns, maybe a cave system, runes, anything?"

May nodded, and Weiss tried not to make her enthusiasm too apparent. "Well… Sure, I guess there's Brand. It's an old town mining town, been around for almost a hundred years."

"Is that right? Are there any other towns in the area?" May said no, which made Brand even more promising. Weiss took the map back, meeting the gazes of her friends eagerly. "It seems like Brand may be our next stop then. The people there surely will have noticed something aloof."

"Uh… Yeah, one problem with that though," May's freckled face fell slightly, itching at her cheek. "Brand's been abandoned for years. Grimm attack drove people out, and not exactly many of them made it."

"Oh… Well, I suppose that would make sense for Merlot to move in then," Pyrrha said.

"Don't know what he'd find there. If he wants to spread negativity, he could do it somewhere else," May scowled, "Instead of loitering on people's graves."

Negativity, right. "Hey, uh, May, was it? You seem to know a lot about Brand," Jaune noted, "Anything you can tell us? Like where you think someone might hide?"

"The mines, probably. Town never had walls, so the people who defended it worked overtime to keep Grimm out. It'd be about the only safe place, and even then…"

"You seem to know a lot about Brand," Blake observed.

May shrugged her shoulders, and Weiss noticed her expression falling further, as if recalling something unpleasant. "I should, I lived there…"

Lived. Brand had fallen, May said so herself, but none of them had assumed why she knew. "May, I'm so sorry…" Ruby's consolation did little, though the girl's demeanor did change.

"If this creep is squatting in my town and causing Grimm to attack people, then kick his ass," May growled. "You can't let him use my home like that."

"We won't. If Merlot is in Brand, we'll make sure to stop him there, before he can run again," Weiss reassured.

May nodded graciously, her face drawn in a tight scowl. "Don't let any other towns fall like Brand did. You owe us that much."

Did she mean Weiss and her friends specifically, or the Church? Regardless, May's wishes would be granted, Weiss would see to that. Neo had eluded their grasp, but Merlot wouldn't, not again.

It was difficult to say if Durham would be safe with only May as its protector. If pushed against the wall, Weiss would like to think the mercenaries would defend the town as well; no Durham, no pay, and coin was the language of people like them. They had to trust that the town, and others like it, could survive while they hunted down Merlot.

May returned to town, leaving Weiss and company to silently ponder their next move. Leaving anyone behind to help was out of the question, not without knowing what Merlot had in store. It would be a race against time then. They had to finish off the maniac before he could cause another surge of beasts to spawn.

They had a destination now, and a more pressing timetable than before.

Next stop, Brand.

* * *

 **Blatant hypocrisy is blatant, but then that's the Church teachings for you. The priest serves as an example of what unquestioningly accepting the Church's word does, even when that word isn't airtight. Two gods revealed this chapter too - Ferra and Genrei.**

 **Setting up for the finale of this book here, which means we'll be seeing our favorite mad scientists again very soon! Probably. Or I'll pull an M. Night Shyamalan and we'll find out this was all some fever dream.**

 **It won't be, don't worry.**


	32. Book 2 - Chapter 13

**Few chapters left in this book! I don't imagine anyone's surprised by how the book's going to end at this point. Or are you? Cue dramatic music!**

 **Jokes aside, expecting roughly the same number of chapters as book 1. We'll see though! However many entries it takes, it takes.**

* * *

Vale's landscape was as varied as it was expansive. Rolling fields gave way to sprawling forests, and rivers carved up the landmass, separating the massive kingdom into regions. With swamps, woods, fields and marshlands, the shifting biomes made traveling a nightmare.

Brand was in a heavily wooded area, and thankfully, May had pointed out a general location. A map was a great many things, but precise they were not. They had a rough idea of where to look, yet as Weiss quickly learned, a vague notion wasn't going to get them far.

Compared to the forests closer to the city - like where Ludlow Barrows had been, this was much denser. Sunlight quickly vanished among the thick canopies and twilight set in despite being midday. No roads existed among the trees, and the paths which were available were narrow, allowing only a single-file proceeding to pass through. Weiss took the lead, with Blake immediately at her flank. Yang covered the rear of the group, in the event anyone - or anything, tried to surprise them.

Not that Weiss thought they'd be set upon. Trees were scarcely a foot apart at points, and apart from the dull clatter of their horse's hooves against the forest floor, there wasn't a sound to be heard. An occasional bird's song, the dull drone of an insect by her ear, or the faint chatter of a nearby animal were the only noises to grace their presence.

At the very least, the torrential downpour had cut through the blistering early summer heat. The day spent traveling to the forest's edge had been spent in relative comfort, and inside the trees now, with the sun all but cut off from view, the temperature was cooler still.

The rain had been both a blessing and a curse. The further into the growth they went, the more sodden the ground became, and the more insects that appeared. After traveling through a swarm of midges and sputtering, Weiss had half a mind to ask Yang to set a few trees alight just to scare away the insects.

Weiss ducked beneath a low branch, plucking a leaf from her hair. Blake grumbled behind her and she apologized, nearly hitting the Meera. Thankfully, the path began to widen slightly, and with it, the trees spread out more. A wall of trunks parted and light began to shine through, illuminating her mare's copper hair.

Weiss could no longer hear leaves crunching underfoot, for the forest floor gradually gave way to blades of grass. Ahead, a small pond lay bare before them, its banks lined with reeds and cattails. Brand it was not, though the find was not without benefit. To find Merlot swiftly, they'd pushed their steeds quite a lot. The horses whinnied, and Weiss took it as a sign to dismount as others did the same.

"Get some food if you'd like, stretch your legs. We'll leave again in fifteen minutes."

Nora nodded, nearly toppling off her horse. Ren helped lead her aside while Ruby hopped down from her mount, cooing to her steed and ushering it to the water's edge. Leading her own to drink, Weiss stroked the mare's neck before taking a chance to stretch her legs.

She watched the pond for a time in silence, enjoying the serenity of this place. It was a massive contrast to where they would be heading, and she sought to enjoy every second of it. Her blue eyes followed a singular leaf that broke from a nearby tree, soundlessly falling and landing on the water's surface. Beneath it the water rippled, a fish surfacing nearby and snatching an insect from the shimmering barrier between their world and its own.

Weiss wondered, was that what their own world was like? People who lived inside the city were like the fish, in a comfortable environment, removed from most dangers of the world. The insects? Those unfortunate enough to live outside the cities. Death could come at any moment and from any direction.

Nearby, a hawk screeched, its frame a silhouette against the sun. Weiss watched it bullet towards the water, splitting the surface, its claws lurching down and snatching the selfsame fish, carrying it off to its nest.

 _Maybe not like the city. Not unless Nevermores begin plucking people from the streets._

Yang and Ruby separated themselves from the group, having a private discussion, while Blake sat beneath a tree, inspecting her few belongings. A bow sat strapped against the Meera's back, having bought it before leaving Durham. Fascinating, given that everyone Weiss had encountered as of late, no one used a bow. It seemed a bit redundant when so many had access to magic.

 _But then so too are swords. Still, at least a weapon won't kill you if you use it too much._

Ren and Nora found a spot on the grass to relax, with the latter greedily working through a ration, and the former gently reminding her to pace herself. Pyrrha worked to hone her weapon's edge on a small whetstone, and was patiently guiding Jaune on how to do the same.

Until they reached Brand, there was little to do but travel and prepare. With no guarantee Merlot would even be in the town - the forest was dense enough to act as a hideout itself, they needed to be ready for anything, at any moment.

The stress from that weighed heavily on Weiss, and she felt as though a mountain bore down around her, threatening to bury her.

They still lacked a solid plan of attack. None of them knew Brand, and May hadn't had the time to discuss details with them either. Blake offered what little insight she had of the area, though that only pertained to the forest, not the town itself.

Merlot was dangerous, that much Weiss knew. She also knew he was a rune user like herself. His magic was varied, and doubtless stronger than any of theirs, perhaps Yang included.

The logistics of how they'd fight still eluded her. Could all eight feasibly fight a single opponent? She and Yang hadn't been enough, and trying to push everyone together would only be hazardous. They needed a plan, and preferably, before they found the man in question.

The forest had opened, yet was never ending. A sea of green surrounded them, the innumerable trees around them a constant reminder of just how far removed from society they were. Nothing they found suggested a town may have once existed nearby. No road signs stood, no trails remained, and certain no roads were carved this deep into the trees.

It raised a question: would Merlot be this far removed from society? Holbrook had been used as a staging ground to test his work, but there would be no such settlement here. The lone town, Brand, was long abandoned and empty. If Merlot's work demanded subjects to test upon, the middle of a forest was the last place he'd be.

Yet all signs pointed in this direction. Either Merlot was moving from town to town - Weiss doubted that, it would draw too much attention, or he was working from somewhere hidden. Somewhere the Church wouldn't bother to look.

Progress became hampered as the landscape shifted. What had been a flat expanse gave way to steep hills and wide valleys. Navigating the trees on horseback was difficult, bringing their mounts through these obstacles was impossible.

Weiss drew back hard on her horse's reins, easing the group to a halt. Before them the ground suddenly vanished, giving way to a deep chasm. She dismounted and inched closer to the edge, peering down. A river carved through several dozen feet below, so far that she couldn't hear the obvious currents. They weren't crossing that gap easily.

"We'll look for a bridge," she pulled herself back onto her horse, "We'll move north first, then south. If there's no bridge, we'll find a place we can cross."

The chasm was lengthy, and they traveled for nearly twenty minutes until they reached another cliff. The forest continued below, several hundred feet from where they stood, and stretched nearly to the ocean. Crystalline blue clashed with a wall of green on the horizon, and Weiss could almost taste the salt in the air. A breathtaking sight, but not what they were looking for.

In all, an hour had been spent scouring the chasm for passage. Weiss had begun to think they'd have to circle around when a bridge at last presented itself, though it was not what she'd had in mind. Hoping for brick or stone, what they were given was fashioned of wood and rope. She led her horse to the edge and dismounted, easing herself forward.

The rope was discolored and worn, showing clear signs of age. Wooden planks spanned the length of the bridge, and Weiss was surprised she didn't go straight through. With the rope as a lifeline she eased her way out, taking each plank carefully. After making it ten feet out she turned, nodding. For good measure she jumped, fearful even with her lightweight she'd plummet, yet the boards held.

"Will it support the horses?" asked Pyrrha.

"Only one way to find out." Weiss once again took up her mount, and with gentle assurances, led it to the bridge. A wind from deep below swelled, swinging the bridge side to side and startling the mare. Filling her lungs with a deep breath, she spurred her mount forward.

Vertigo had never been an issue, and Weiss felt every bit at home in Ozpin's tower as she did on the ground. Feeling a nervousness swell in her breast as she crossed then was a new experience. The sway of the bridge didn't help either, and with each step the horse took boards creaked, crying out in protest. Crossing the bridge took little more than two minutes, yet it felt like hours.

Weiss was stunned she'd made it, and once across she promptly landed on her feet, brimming with relief. "It's safe, just take it slow!" she called over. No one moved at first, not a soul eager to replicate what she'd just done. They had little choice though, and slowly, one by one moved across.

The bridge held, somehow. The occasional gust would threaten to throw someone over, and the ropes creaked under the strain, the stained planks flexing but holding steady.

Blake brought up the rear, offering to cover the back in the event of attack. Weiss wondered if the Meera was simply afraid, though kept her comment to herself. The last thing she wanted was to be on Blake's bad side. As before, the horse was eased onto the bridge, taking tentative steps on each stretch, its long legs testing its footing before proceeding.

The group held their collective breath, for each passage was nerve wracking. Weiss couldn't be the only one hoping for an alternate route on their way back, could she? Blake made it across the halfway point but stopped, a sudden burst of air throwing the bridge side to side. The horse whinnied and shifted, though had the sense not to panic too much, lest it throw itself and the rider off the bridge.

Three-quarters of the way, Blake stopped again. There was no wind, and Weiss suspected perhaps she'd noticed something amiss. The Meera's eyes widened, giving the group a silent look, and before Weiss could shout, the planks beneath the horse broke. Blake reached out desperately and caught one of the planks, managing to pull herself onto the rope before it too came off. The horse was not as fortunate, its cries audible until it vanished into the rapids far below.

"Pull yourself up!" Ruby screamed. She tried to rush to the edge but was held back by Yang. The rope was beginning to come undone, the repeated traversing apparently too much for the bridge to bear. The entire bridge groaned in protest, on its last legs. Blake dragged herself onto the remaining planks and realized this, desperately scrambling to reach the edge.

She was a quarter of the way off, there was no way she could make it in time. "Pyrrha, grab her!" Weiss shouted.

Ropes snapped violently and the bridge was suspended in midair for a split second before falling away. Yang and Nora tried to catch the rope only for it to slip through their fingers, plummeting into the chasm. Blake fell, though only a few feet. A black aura encompassed her, Pyrrha's face contorted in strain.

Slowly, Blake was drawn to the edge, every inch terrifying, every second, potentially her last. Somehow, Pyrrha managed to hold on, supporting Blake until she reached the rockface. Dimuran and Muran worked together to grab each of her hands, and with a heave, the Meera was pulled onto the cliff.

Ruby was upon Blake in an instant, arms around her friend and trembling even more violently. Weiss exhaled, not realizing she'd been holding her breath, and Pyrrha collapsed, exhausted.

The remaining horses protested, stomping their hooves and thrashing about. Weiss, Jaune and Ren moved swiftly to subdue them, lest their remaining steeds run off in a panic. They were already short one, they didn't need to lose another.

"Are you okay?!" Ruby pulled away from Blake, eyes wide with fear. The Meera only nodded, taking slow, deliberate breaths to calm herself. Ruby stole another hug before helping her friend to her feet, looking as though she'd hug Blake a third time. Yang pulled her sister back before she could, getting help for Pyrrha instead.

Hardly ideal losing a horse, though Weiss would trade a mount for a life any day. Ruby was the most upset over the stallion's death, whereas the rest were simply relieved, or in Blake's case, glad to simply be alive.

One near death experience and they still hadn't even found a trace of Merlot. Understandably, Blake needed a moment after nearly taking a plummet - they all did after that scare. It was frustrating that Blake still acted aloof even after being saved, not reciprocating whatsoever. Even Yang showed some concern, though with no love lost between the pair, she may as well have shown none.

Time was a commodity, but they'd take as much as they needed to recoup. Weiss didn't want to push anyone if she didn't have to, certainly not after such a harrowing event. Blake didn't take long to signal her readiness to move on, and when asked if she felt obliged to do so, the Meera assured she wasn't being pressured.

"Not my first brush with death." That was Blake's answer, and while Weiss and the others could all relate, that didn't make the experience any less unsettling.

Blake would have to ride with someone else, and if not for Yang's protest, it would have been with Ruby. The next lightest of the group was Weiss herself, and she made room for the Meera to join her.

Weiss attempted to make polite conversation with Blake as they rode, but the Meera shirked every offer. It was plain that, despite saving her, their group had made little headway in terms of befriending one another. That or Blake was still too shaken, as her slight tremble might attest.

An hour had passed and still Brand eluded them. The forest seemed endless, and Weiss feared they may have long since passed it. May hadn't had the time to tell them specifically where to find the town. Now, she regretted not asking the girl anyway.

Weiss' back ached as they rode along, and a pit had begun to form in her stomach, borne of hunger. A stop soon would be in order, both for their mounts sake as well as their own.

Tracing along the lone path cutting through the woods - if it was even a path, Weiss groaned as they came upon a fallen tree. Much too large to be moved easily, and tall enough that circling around it was inconvenient. It was their only option however, and she was at least grateful the horse stood so tall above the ground. All the poison ivy that sprouted up from below would make her week more hellacious than it had already been.

The root of the trees stood taller than the horse, and Weiss was surprised that the tree had even been uprooted at all. She'd not have given them a second look had Blake not tapped her shoulder, drawing her attention to the base of the tree. At first, she noticed nothing amiss, until her eyes were drawn to a dark scar across several roots, and a long, jagged burn racing up the trunk.

To say the roots were cut would be inaccurate, the damage too uneven to be caused by a blade. The charred bark suggested fire, which was peculiar; the only tree down and burned was this one, ruling out a widespread fire. Somehow, only this tree had been set alight.

"Ahead of us…" the Meera pointed. Where the tree once stood, the ground itself was burned, the spoil dark, and rocks scorched. Saying a fire had burned the tree down would be inaccurate. It looked as if an explosion had uprooted it whole.

"What in the world… Did someone fell this tree with magic?" Weiss couldn't see why, not when there was no apparent reason to do so. It hardly served as little more than a minor blockade, costing them but a few seconds to circumvent.

Not wishing to waste any more time, they moved forward. The horse's hooves dragged through the earth, pulling free small plants in its wake. Weiss placed a hand on the saddle and adjusted herself, groaning as her sore thighs rubbed against the hard leather, digging through her thin trousers.

The horse shook itself, freeing bugs from its mane. Weiss swat at a few lingering mosquitoes, idly threatening to freeze them solid. "Obnoxious bugs! This is why I loathe the outdoors."

"It's their home," Blake pointed out quietly, "Imagine how they feel."

Blake might have a point if the bugs didn't have anywhere else they could go, but the forest provided plenty of other places for them to be a nuisance. One landed on her thigh, giving Weiss the very real inclination to cast a spell. She lit a finger with magic, narrowing her eyes at the bothersome pest…

And the ground beneath them lit up. Weiss glanced down and saw a large rune take shape, the character a dark, earthen brown. Earth magic. Already carving a rune for another purpose, she didn't have the time to erect a barrier. The ground beneath them shimmered, parted, and rock erupted forth.

Jagged spires slammed against a blue shell, breaking on contact and splintering dangerously. The horse screamed and bucked, nearly throwing Weiss and Blake off. The spell was sudden and powerful, and had the barrier not blocked it, both women and the horse would have been torn apart.

Rocks ceased to surge forth, shattered bits falling around the horse and its occupants. The barrier fell, and Weiss immediately looked to Jaune, his hands raised and palms still glowing.

Frantically soothing her agitated mare, Weiss looked around warily, suddenly feeling incredibly on edge.

There were shouts as people called to her, calls which Weiss waved off with an uncertain smile. They were shaken but unharmed, including her horse. Glancing at the ground, split apart and ruptured, she shuddered to think what might have happened had Jaune not reacted so quickly. Two close calls - the second in as many hours for Blake, this was becoming absurd. They had expected danger, but not quite like this.

Another break, and a chance to catch their breath. Blake staggered off, now mindful of every step she took, as were they all. What Weiss wouldn't trade for the dull, mindless wandering from earlier in the day. Utter boredom seemed so much more appealing now.

"This fucking forest is trying to kill us!" roared Yang.

Not how she'd phrase it, but yes, it did seem that way. Hands trembling, Weiss gripped the reins and closed her eyes, taking a deep, measured breath. She had to remain calm and think, everyone was relying on her. She didn't have time to panic or even be phased.

"Is this even safe...?" Pyrrha questioned, adding to an already uneasy atmosphere, "We still don't know where exactly Brand is, or whether Merlot is even there. Is it worth all this?"

"We're not even technically with the Church anymore," Nora griped, "So why are we risking our necks? If they want this guy gone, they can do it themselves!"

"Technically speaking, we are the Church. And Merlot needs to be dealt with." Ren attempted to calm everyone, and normally he might have. Blake's close call on the bridge had already left them uneasy, and now it seemed everyone was beginning to have doubts.

"This is ridiculous… I'm not dying for this," Blake grumbled, her head bowed, gripping her knees until her knuckles turned white.

"Guys, we have to keep going! If we don't stop him, who will?" Ruby urged desperately. Yang nodded in agreement, though everyone else was either too occupied, or on the other end of that spectrum now.

"We can't just stop, who knows what he'll do if we don't get him now!" she continued, pleading with her friends, "How many people will die?" Too many, Weiss was convinced. Several towns were already experiencing increases in Grimm, and they had just taken away a large part of their defenses.

Ruby's eyes settled on Weiss, wide and desperate. "Weiss, we're not stopping, right? We can't…"

They couldn't, not unless they wanted to abandon nearby towns to their fate. It may be the Church's mess, but they were the only ones able to clean it up.

Desperate though things might have seemed, there was a silver lining to this. Weiss smiled, and nearby, Nora groaned. "Great, she's finally lost it!"

"No, you dolt. Why would there be a random rune in the middle of the forest?" she posited.

"Who knows? Someone's sick idea of a joke?" Jaune offered.

For once, Weiss wished her friend was right. "Unlikely. It was a rune, and not many people use rune spells. Certainly not ones that potent. Your barrier barely held it back, Jaune, suggesting it's a capable Magi."

Yang's lilac eyes went wide. "You think Merlot planted that…?"

"It must have been. The only town in the area is Brand, and it's abandoned. A spell, even a rune, would fade given enough time, which means that was placed recently." Weiss carefully approached the spot where she'd nearly been torn apart.

"If Merlot placed a rune here, then he's trying to keep people away. Clearly, something lies beyond this point that he doesn't want us finding," she went on.

"You think Brand is past this area?" Ren asked.

"Brand, or wherever he's holed up," Weiss nodded. She looked at the forest floor before them, eyes searching for anything that looked unnatural. Leaves littered the ground, acting as natural cover for any rune that may have been placed. It was a minefield, yet they'd have no choice but to cross it. "Either we circle around and hope to find a gap in the field…"

"Or we cut through, and go straight to Merlot." Yang grinned, knocking her fists together. "I say let's charge through. If we move quick enough, the spells won't catch us."

"Or… And hear me out," Weiss began, "We have the member of the group who can create barriers lead the way."

Jaune's pale complexion lost even more color at the suggestion. "M-Me…?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"You would be the one in question, yes," Weiss nodded.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Pyrrha frowned and drew closer to her partner, taking one of his hands. "I don't like it."

It wasn't an ideal plan, though in terms of time, it was the best option. "The way I see this, we have three choices. Either we try and circle around, hope we find a gap, and assume Merlot hasn't completely closed the perimeter with runes. We can also do as Yang suggests and dart through, which in theory could work…"

"It could also get us killed," Ren added dryly.

"Exactly, which brings me to the idea I just discussed. Jaune's spells can negate a single rune, and as he advances, we simply follow his footsteps, carving a safe path through." Weiss looked to Jaune carefully. "I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to, but it's our best option, I believe."

Jaune did too, though he didn't seem enthusiastic about it. "I'll do it."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped.

"I can handle a few spells, Pyrrha, and Weiss is right, it's the safest way through." He joined Weiss at the cusp of the explosion while Pyrrha cast her gaze downward, clutching her arm tight. "How far do you think it goes…?"

Weiss smiled ruefully. "Honestly? I don't know. I can plant about a dozen runes, though it takes up considerable energy. Merlot is powerful, much more than myself. There could be two dozen, three dozen…" She didn't go on, she didn't need to. Jaune already looked ready to wet himself.

"S-So… I just have to walk out there and… N-Not blow up, that it?"

"I can help too." Blake stepped forward, eyes flickering to Weiss' surprised expression.

"I thought you would want nothing to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"I don't, but I want even less to let the bastard who nearly killed me to get away." Revenge, how quaint. The Meera cast a stone out into the open space and clicked her tongue, failing to trigger any runes. "My shadow walk spell, I can use it to cover you if a rune goes off when you're not ready. It'll be a failsafe, if anything goes wrong."

That put everyone's minds at ease, Pyrrha's included. Jaune smiled and gave a small nod, and though he was still visibly nervous, he now looked determined, too. "Right… We got this."

Weiss certainly hoped so. They'd come too far to be forced to turn away now. While Blake prepared her spell and Jaune got himself ready too, Weiss addressed the rest of the group. "Since we're using magic, we can expect Grimm. Be ready for some to spawn, and deal with them carefully. Who knows," she mused, "Maybe they'll be nice enough to trigger a few runes for us."

Horses would need to be led on foot, and with so many to lead, at least two people would be tied up. Pyrrha and Yang were among the best fighters, so they were off the hook. Ren's calm nature made him ideal for handling nervous beasts, and Ruby seemed to have a way with them too. Nora would join Yang and Pyrrha in fighting then, and the rest would guide their mounts through.

Yang approached, beaming wide. She clasped Weiss on the back hard enough to make her stagger forward. "Nice plan, Weissy. Sure am glad to have you here with us!"

Weiss' smile wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as Yang's. On paper it was a decent plan, but there was no telling what types of magic awaited them. Jaune's barrier had blocked the first, yet who was to say that a more powerful spell wasn't lying in wait? For all she knew, she'd just signed her friend's death warrant.

"Yeah… Great plan…"

/+/+/+/+/+/

The phrase 'walking on glass' had never been so pertinent as it was now, or perhaps it wasn't. Glass wouldn't explode at any second and sheer your legs from your body. No glass pane would erupt as you walked by it, requiring a barrier of magic to be maintained. Delicate, like walking on glass. Dangerous, like dancing on explosives.

Weiss kept several yards back, watching Jaune's every step. One rune had already gone off, a fire spell. The pillar engulfed Jaune in the blink of an eye, yet miraculously, he remained unscathed. The barrier held, and after a moment to calm down, Jaune reinforced it and continued to move.

The plan was utter suicide, yet Jaune had agreed. Pyrrha opposed her partner putting himself at risk, yet he insisted he go forward with it. It was their best option, he'd argued, citing Weiss herself.

Every step was agonizing. Weiss imagined sneaking through their quarters with Ruby late in the evening, desperately avoiding the roaming teachers to fetch a snack. Their feet upon the floorboards felt like cement blocks, and every step, every faint creak of the floor was made infinitely louder in the dead of night. By comparison, their midnight escapades were far more tame.

Twenty yards in, thirty yards, where did it end? A second explosion struck Jaune, this time he was nearly encased in ice. Weiss had to join him amid the runes and help break him out, plagued by Pyrrha's constant words of doubt. It was dangerous, she knew it was dangerous, but what alternative did they have?

Hunched over and ragged, Weiss placed a hand upon Jaune's back. His muscles tensed and shuddered, and she could feel his lungs desperately trying to replenish spent oxygen. "You're certain you can continue?"

Jaune nodded, his smile fading quickly as he took another deep breath. "Yeah… Yeah… Can't be much farther, right?"

"Right. You're doing great Jaune, keep it up." A few simple words seemed to put a pep in his step, and though visibly shaken, Jaune proceeded to move forward. Was it a perfect plan? Not by any stretch of the imagination, but it was working, and that's what mattered.

Weiss spared a glance back at the group, the rest of them were not unlike her, wary yet determined. All of them save Pyrrha who wore a look she'd never seen her friend bear. Weiss had to turn away, stifling the guilt that demanded she call Jaune back. Pyrrha was not happy, and made no efforts to conceal that fact. Her friend regarded her with plain disappointment. After all, who was she to ask Jaune to take on such a dangerous task?

Another forty yards, and at last, a change in scenery. Trees were sparsely scattered now, with several stumps indicating recent harvesting, relatively speaking, anyways. Jaune raised a hand to take a break and sat himself upon a stump, laughing at how lucky he was it didn't explode beneath him. It was an uneasy laughter, but the group managed to relieve a little of their stress.

It wouldn't be much further. Up ahead, a building stood out among the trees, it's dark stone exterior clashing with the greenery around it. Another lay further beyond, and Weiss ventured, yet more buildings did as well. It had to be Brand. So close, yet so far away, like a carrot on a stick, taunting them.

Merlot had to be within the town somewhere, Weiss was certain of it. Jaune wiped sweat on his sleeve and nodded, getting back to his feet. "Just a little further. You've done wonderfully Jaune, thank you."

A howl sounded through the trees, and the horses responded in kind, kicking and whinnying fitfully. "We've got Grimm!" Ren shouted.

All the runes that had gone off, even the few, they'd been enough? A pool of black, not a hundred feet to their right, said yes. _The runes weren't just a defense, they're a lure for Grimm._ That she hadn't considered the possibility was infuriating. She'd have time to be angry with herself later.

"We can't fight here! Jaune!"

The blonde nodded, forming a fresh barrier around himself. Blue magic flickered and condensed, shimmering like the pond's surface. With renewed vigor they moved forward as another howl sounded off. Weiss saw three Grimm crawling free of the void, dragging themselves with their long, spindly limbs. Recluses, their bodies writhing unnaturally as they skittered across the ground.

Jaune darted ahead, making it a few yards before setting off another rune. Flame parted around his barrier, and Weiss assisted with the next, forging a barrier of her own. Another rune exploded, this one not upon them, but the Grimm. A Recluse was thrown high into the air, torn apart from an eruption of ice and earth. Using the corpse of its kin, another clambered over and leaped at the group. Yang caught its snapping fangs, torqueing and tearing them from its skull, burying them deep within a set of eyes.

Brand was closer, they could nearly touch the walls of the building. "Keep moving! No spells!" They had enough Grimm as it was. Another rune went off, killing a third Recluse instantly. The brevity of victory was overshadowed as another pool formed, several Grimm clawing their way free.

Jaune's barrier absorbed another explosion, shattering immediately. He staggered forward and Weiss caught him by the arm, barely able to support his weight. Staggering into town, Jaune collapsed forward, chest heaving laboriously. Weiss drew her weapon and waved the others in. Ruby and Ren struggled to keep the horses calm amid the chaos, and two broke free. In a frenzy, they darted off the path. One stepped on a rune and was cut in two by a rock. The other lasted just a second longer, pounced upon by a Beowolf and torn to bloody ribbons within seconds.

"Move! Keep moving!" Weiss screamed. Yang doubled back and lifted a stunned Ruby off her feet, and Ren hurried after them. The remaining horses bolted past Weiss and into the town, which thankfully did not appear to be trapped. The last of their number crossed the threshold, and she watched as another rune exploded, blowing away three Grimm.

Pools were forming at an alarming rate. Fortunately, however, the same minefield which threatened to kill them was just as large a threat to the Grimm, and they lacked the discretion Weiss and her friends possessed. In their efforts to reach the town, many were eradicated within seconds, burned alive, frozen in ice, or thrown violently through the air. Many more were skewered, and some simply vanished.

Most died, but not all. A Creep reached the edge of town and lunged at Ruby, only to be pinned to the dirt and slain by Nora. A Beowolf was cut off by Pyrrha, and with Jaune's blade helping, they cut it down where it stood.

Above, Weiss heard a faint hiss, eyes flickering to a lone Recluse. Drawing Myrtenaster, she yelped as it set upon her, back slamming into the ground and wind rushing from her lungs. Mandibles snapped furiously, inches from her face, and she tried not to gag at its odorous breath. Eight eyes stared down at her, unblinking, unfeeling. Her hand shot up to push its head back, fingers sinking into the dense, bristling hair that coated its body black.

One of its legs pierced her cloak, the bony tip tearing through fabric, pinning her. Weiss rolled and avoided its jagged mouth, flipping Myrtenaster and driving it up. Bone plated the top of its skull, but its throat was offered no such protection. Her rapier pierced through and penetrated with ease, the tip bursting through the top if its head. Hissing, she grimaced as saliva dripped onto her face, the beast's eyes flickering, its body shuddering.

Supporting its entire weight, Weiss grunted and pushed the corpse aside, crawling out. The putrid smell of its fluid burned her nostrils and her eyes watered, gagging as she wiped it off on her soiled cloak. Nearby, Ren cut down another Grimm, the last of the pack.

Few Grimm had reached Brand, and those that had were cut down with ease. Pools ceased forming, and while Weiss counted their blessings, their situation had gone from bad, to worse.

Merlot would know they were here now, there was no way he wouldn't. The element of surprise was likely lost, and if they didn't move swiftly, he could easily run away again and evade their grasp once more.

"Is everyone okay? No injuries?" Weiss asked. Nods all around, though several were halfhearted. Ruby looked about ready to lose her lunch, her eyes desperately looking out to the forest, towards the horses lost. Jaune was on his feet but clearly shaken and short on breath. The rest were in better shape, if marginally.

They had to move, but they were clearly running themselves ragged. Near death experiences, a sudden onset of Grimm, and now she was expecting them to fight a rogue. Was this too much?

Ruby drew her cloak tightly around herself, waving Yang's offer of comfort away. "We… We need to keep going," her voice trembled, and she raised it, repeating herself. "We're here, right? Let's go get him!"

Pyrrha rubbed Jaune's back, her brow knit in concern as he still fought to get his breathing under control. Her green eyes met Weiss' and she frowned, shaking her head. "We need a break, we can't keep going like this. Just give us a few minutes."

"We don't have a few minutes! Or do you think Merlot didn't hear that?" Yang insisted on moving forward, and honestly, so did Weiss. "Come on Pyrrha, the guy's got to be expecting us now. What if he runs again?"

"Then someone else from the Church can deal with him."

Pyrrha's response took everyone by surprise, herself included. She was shocked to hear herself say such a thing, and immediately she rescinded it with a faint apology. "Blake nearly died on the bridge, Jaune just waded through a minefield… How long will our luck hold out?"

 _Who is going to die?_ Pyrrha alluded to the question she hadn't asked, and uneasy glances were shared among the group. She was right, they had been remarkably fortunate up until now. With Merlot lying in wait, they would be walking right into his hands.

"We can't turn back…" Jaune panted. "If he gets away, people are going to die. Come on Pyr," he urged gently, a hand on his partner's arm, "I'm fine, see? Let's do this."

Pyrrha wasn't convinced, and Jaune wasn't fooling anyone. Negating the blasts had taken more out of him than he cared to admit, and without barriers, he lacked any real magic to fight with. He was better off staying behind, though obviously he couldn't stay by himself.

"Pyrrha, you and Jaune can stay back, if you'd like," Weiss suggested, "No one will think lesser of you two for it. Merlot's strong, but not invincible, we can still fight him like this."

Ren shook his head, though not for the reason Weiss suspected. "Pyrrha can't fight any Grimm that might spawn, not on her own. I'll stay behind as well, we'll cover the exit, for when you're done."

"You four can kick this guy's butt, right?" Nora grinned, slinging her weapon over her shoulder. "We'll take care of Jauney and make sure no Grimm get in after you!"

Four on one? Half of the forces Weiss had originally intended, but maybe that was for the best. Eight people would only get in each other's way, especially against a single opponent. Four wasn't much better, but she knew they needed at least more than just herself and Yang.

"You're certain about this?" Weiss asked.

Jaune nodded, face sheen with sweat. "I'd probably only drag you down, sorry guys…"

"It's thanks to you we even reached town," Ren said, "You've no reason to apologize."

"Yeah! Besides, I get to smash more Grimm!" Nora grinned and flexed her free arm, "Can't complain about that!"

Pyrrha's concerns seemed assuaged. Weiss tried not to take offense to her concern for Jaune superseding Weiss' wellbeing, or that of Ruby, Yang or Blake. Whatever this was, they needed to discuss it. Later. "Ruby, Blake, you're okay with this? It's going to be dangerous with just us four."

Ruby wiped lingering tears with the palms of her hands. "I'm ready. Let's go kick his butt!"

Blake sighed, shrugging with her arms folded tight. "It will be easier to fight like this. Sure, why not."

Leaving four behind felt wrong, but then it was their choice, and realistically, the best option. It was as Yang said, they'd speak up if they needed to, and Weiss was grateful they had. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she nodded. "Very well. You four, stay here and make sure if any Grimm do spawn, they don't cause trouble. Try and limit your magic use if you can, and be safe, please."

"Yang, Ruby, Blake, with me. We'll find Merlot and put an end to this nonsense." Weiss wiped her face once more and managed an uneven smile.

 _They agreed to come here. They volunteered for this. Just because you don't want them to take the risk doesn't mean they won't. They're their own people, too._

She could provide incentive, suggestions and guidance, but what her friends ultimately did was of their own volition. So, when Ruby, Yang and Blake joined her side, each ready for a battle, there was a certain consolation knowing she was not forcing their hand.

Somewhere in Brand was Merlot, waiting for them. So be it, Weiss hoped he was ready. Beside her, Ruby smiled, eyes red but determined. Yang rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, flashing a fierce grin. Blake even managed a faint smirk, nodding.

Merlot would be ready, but so would they.

* * *

 **A few near death experiences, a casual stroll through a minefield, and Grimm. How's everyone else's day going? Bet its not as bad as theirs!**

 **I just want to thank everyone who's reading and has continued to support the story. I don't know if its a thing you do, revealing numbers, but we're coming up on 10,000 views! It's absurd to me that so many people - I know visitors are the metric for unique users, would read any of my stories, it's insane, and humbling, really. I hope the story continues to be enjoyable!**

 **Looks like we'll have team RWBY moving on from this point, at least for a while. Team RWBY? WYBR? Wilbur? Gah, this is why I'm not coming up with a team name for them. Maybe I'll bring it up though as a fun little nod to canon.**

 **Next chapter soon!**


	33. Book 2 - Chapter 14

**When life gives you lemons... Throw the lemons away and demand something better. Like chocolate milk.**

 **Work got a little busy there, but have a chapter at last!**

 **In reference a comment I'd gotten; the finale is upcoming, but there's a handful of chapters still slated for this book! Much and more will be revealed between now and then :3**

* * *

Weiss wondered, if given the option, if everyone would live inside the cities. They were nigh impregnable, protected from Grimm and bandits alike. Hunters regularly roamed their streets, and there was never a shortage of resources. In every sense of the word, Vale City was a haven, a beacon to those who lived without. Yet the city could only support so many, so most residents in the kingdom were made to live in small towns.

All most towns had to protect themselves… Were themselves. Tools and oft worn weaponry would find the hands of a few brave villagers, and it was they who defended their homes; the Church couldn't realistically protect every settlement. Sometimes it worked, though most times, it wasn't enough. Brand was a testament to that harsh reality.

Maybe there had been Magi other than May when the Grimm attacked, or maybe she was alone. Speculation didn't change the fact that the town they now walked through was a shadow, a memory, and nothing more.

No matter how many abandoned towns she'd visit, the sensations were always the same. The air always felt heavy, like a soaked cloth, pressed over your face and threatening to drown you. It was stale, both literally, and emotionally. Knowing people had once roamed these streets, the atmosphere warm, perhaps even happy, made the all-encompassing silence that much more deafening.

Weiss gestured to fan out. "Don't go too far though, and call if you find anything." They couldn't afford being caught unawares, but their search would take infinitely longer if they didn't widen the search.

A lone building stood before her, its door hanging loosely off a single hinge. With ease she brushed it open, cringing as it fell away, the rotted wood finally breaking at her touch. The door falling kicked up a cloud of dust, and Weiss sputtered as she waved at the air, stepping back to clear her lungs. Beams of light shone through into the building for the first time in ages, and the air was rife with dust and debris.

Giving it a moment to air out, Weiss drew her cloak to her mouth and stepped inside. The floorboards buckled beneath her feet, leaving a footprint with every step. Her eyes scanned the dimly lit room and she wondered just how busy this place had once been. A large brick oven sat along the far wall, bricks once red now gray and cracked in disrepair. The countertop before it had partially rotted away, an animal making a nest inside. Weiss carefully nudged the surface with her foot, relieved nothing came scurrying out.

Shelves still held some tools upon them, though most lay scattered across the floor. Pans, rusted and warped, were strewn about, and a lone bag of flour sat beneath a table. It smelled awful, and Weiss grimaced at the mushrooms sprouting from the bag. _Certainly not going to be making anything with that now._

Her foot knocked a rolling pin, her eyes following it as it rolled away. Clattering against another door, she drew nearer, gasping and fanning the air before her. Cobwebs clung to her hand and face, drawing a fitful whine as she desperately plucked webbing off. "Gross! Stupid spiders!"

First Recluses and now actual spiders. She hated nature.

The knob broke in her hand, crumbling to pieces. Wiping rust and faded paint on her pant leg, she pushed the door open. More light shone into the room, which struck her as odd, until she saw a large hole in the right wall; broken wide open, the work of a Grimm, no doubt.

Weiss tried to open the door completely and found it barred, something jamming it from behind. Opening it just enough, she slipped her small frame through, coughing as dust filled her lungs. Outside she could hear someone skulking about, assuming it was Ruby as a pair of pans were knocked over. _Klutz… Watch where you're going._

Moving further into the room and glancing behind the door, her heart sank. Two skeletons lay side by side, the smaller one - a child, nestled in the arms of the larger one. A parent and a child, she assumed. The larger skeleton was missing an entire leg and its pelvis was shattered, and the smaller, Weiss noticed, suffered deep abrasions across its ribcage.

The Grimm didn't care who or what you were. Young, old, Meera, Varuna, nothing mattered to them. All they sought to do was kill and spread misery. It was… Funny, in a depressing kind of way. The Grimm were less discriminating than most people.

A locket lay beside the corpses, its once golden shell now brass, dented and filthy. Carefully opening it, Weiss' heart seized in her chest as she met the faces of a young girl and her mother. The baker and her daughter, together in their final moments. How utterly terrifying it must have felt, hiding away in this house. What had gone through their minds? What did the mother tell her child as they lay together, in what would be their final moments?

Water dripped down onto the locket, and Weiss first thought a leak might have appeared. The roof was sound, and she noticed her cheeks were damp. Carefully wiping away tears, she knelt and placed the locket back by the skeletons, closing her eyes solemnly. "I'm sorry the Church abandoned you…"

Somehow, some way, this was the fault of the Church. Either by negligence or deliberate action, the people of Brand had been sheep to the slaughter, helpless in the face of Grimm. It was a small wonder that May didn't hate them then.

 _She doesn't know the truth. Even if the Church didn't send help, the Grimm are the ones that destroyed her town. She couldn't possibly connect the dots._

Weiss had to wonder what drew the Grimm to Brand in the first place. Grimm would roam, but rarely in large groups. As far removed as it was from the rest of society, she couldn't imagine any reason Grimm would have ventured this far into the forests; they had, and Brand had suffered for it.

Leaving through the back, she noticed deep gouges along the exterior walls. Not far away from those sat a pitchfork, the shaft broken in two, splintered; a skeleton lay near that as well, and what little of it remained was shredded in pieces.

Misery swirled in her chest as Weiss staggered back to the road. Ruby emerged from a nearby home moments later, looking paler and ill at ease. When Weiss gave her a questioning look, the brunette merely shook her head in reply; she could guess what Ruby had found.

Blake and Yang emerged, neither willing to share their findings, or having nothing to report. Moving further into Brand, they checked every building they could for signs of Merlot. They were the first visitors in years, it seemed, the only other occupants were the skeletons of the departed.

A nauseating thought occurred as Weiss left a home; there weren't nearly enough corpses. Brand was no Vale, but it was a sizable town, and there were plenty more buildings left to inspect. Even had a quarter of the population escaped there would still be more left behind, more bodies to discover. Yet a large number of buildings were devoid of any trace, not even a single bone remained.

Either the Grimm had dragged people away, or beasts of nature had found themselves a veritable buffet after the attack. She took a deep breath and sat on the steps of a home, running her hands over her face tiredly.

Nature had a knack for reclaiming what belonged to it. The building at her back, more growth than brick, was proof of that. Weiss glanced back at the vines woven through mortar, the bush that had sprouted in the middle of what was once a kitchen. She'd even seen a bird's nest atop the mantle inside, though much like the home it was made in, it too was abandoned.

The buildings sat high atop a quarry, and Weiss had completed her circuit around the edge. A few buildings lay below, likely storehouses, but they were in such poorly state that it was clear no one would be inside. Moving to the edge, she folded her arms and cast her gaze down, eyes pouring over the land beneath her.

Tools lay where they had been abandoned all those years ago. In some places, rubble laid bare, and deep recesses in the paths showed scars of the Grimm's assault. A shuddering sigh escaped her pale lips, her hands rubbing at her arms as they broke out in goosebumps. One moment, everything had been just as any other day, and the next, most of the town had breathed its last.

"No signs of Merlot here." Weiss jumped slightly, spinning on her heel to face Blake. "Jumpy?"

Weiss sighed and drew her arms tighter around herself. "It's depressing… The Grimm tore this place apart, but I can still imagine what life was like here. It must have been nice."

"It probably was."

"They're monsters…" Weiss muttered.

"So is the Church," Blake responded immediately.

Sighing, Weiss turned towards Blake, meeting the Meera's amber gaze. "Can we not do this here? Now's hardly the time or place to be getting into this."

Blake shrugged, stepping towards Weiss and moving past her. "There's no reason for Grimm to be here, unless they were drawn here," she pointed out. Weiss had the same thought, and nearly reached the same conclusion herself.

"For all we know, May could have accidentally brought Grimm upon her town, or any other Magi who lived here. It doesn't necessarily mean the Church was responsible."

"Sure, that's a possibility." Blake didn't sound convinced, and truthfully, Weiss didn't either. There was nothing here that would warrant the Church staging an attack. Could May conjure enough magic to draw Grimm to her town? Yang's display had been powerful, more than the other girl would ever be able to hope to achieve.

It didn't make sense that the Church would have Brand destroyed, yet the alternatives were just as unlikely. Without any clues or prior knowledge, they were utterly in the dark.

Yang and Ruby returned, and when asked for anything of value, both came up empty. The town itself was thoroughly abandoned, none of the buildings having been used until they'd looked through them. If Merlot was in Brand, there was only one place left to search.

"If he's down there, I swear to gods…" Weiss groaned.

Yang snorted, leaning forward and squinting, as if that would help her see clearer. "Seems like his sorta place though. Dark and creepy, totally the kind of place a crazy doctor goes."

The entrance into Brand's mines was wide, enough so that if all eight of them stood abreast there would be room to spare. Two sets of rails led into the tunnel, a single empty cart right at the mouth of it. On a whim, Ruby peered over the edge, shaking her head.

 _It always has to be a damned mine, doesn't it?_ Maybe they could just destroy the cave and hope Merlot would be buried within? It wasn't as if they needed to worry about Grimm attacking the town.

Like it or not, they needed to go inside, both to confirm Merlot's presence, and prevent his escape. A cave in would be spell certain death if the man hadn't access to portal magic. Besides, there were still answers Weiss wanted, and she felt certain Merlot could provide them. Yang wouldn't be thrilled, but if they could help it, she'd prefer to take the man alive.

Weiss' scrying stone flashed blue as it activated, holding it close to speak low. "Pyrrha, how's Jaune doing?"

The reply took a moment, and Weiss raised an eyebrow hearing shushed tones on the other side. "Sorry! We were setting up a barricade," came Pyrrha's reply, "Jaune's fine, he's regaining his strength slowly."

"Good, good. No sign of Grimm?"

"None. It seems the ones spawned by the runes were all there was."

For now, anyways. Weiss glanced at the trio behind her and nodded. "Pyrrha? The town was empty, so we're investigating the mines next. In case any more Grimm do show up…"

"Cover your exit, yes?"

"Fall back if you must, we can find another way out." Pyrrha was surprised to hear that, as was Weiss' group. "Only fight if you're certain you can win, otherwise, don't bother. The town's beyond saving, and certainly not worth dying for."

"Understood." A bout of silence and Weiss nearly pocketed her stone. "Weiss? Be careful in there, all of you. We'll be waiting."

Considering Pyrrha hadn't shown concern before, that was nice, even if it sounded like an afterthought. "You too. We'll be in touch."

Blake eyed the stone curiously as Weiss tucked it away. "The heck was that thing exactly?"

"Scrying stone. Allows us to communicate, it's a special tool of the Church's design." The Meera was wary hearing that, and Weiss waved a hand dismissively. "It has an incredibly short range, and we're well outside of that. No one from the city would know we're using them."

Ludlow had been outside the city's range, and they were several days removed from that place. Were it not for that fact, Weiss would be paranoid about using them too.

Before them lay the entrance to the mines, and Weiss hoped, to Merlot. Should they find him inside, and should he be expecting them, well… She hoped for his sake he was ready for a fight. This wouldn't be a repeat of Holbrook, he wouldn't be escaping them this time.

 _You owe me answers, and you need to pay for what you've done._ Weiss pulled down her cloak's hood and shook her hair, drawing it back in a ponytail. With Myrtenaster in her hand, she waved her group forward, swallowed up in the staunch wall of darkness.

/+/+/+/+/+/

Low lighting afforded little visibility, and the group found themselves relying on Blake's eyesight. In a single file line, they moved along, not a single word passed between them. Merlot could be lying in wait anywhere; Weiss would be damned if she allowed that craven to ambush them.

Then again, Merlot suffered from the same limitation she and the sisters did. Murans had no boon to speak of for seeing in the dark, it was a trait possessed uniquely by Meera alone. Without a torch, he was just as hapless as they were. It would be of more comfort, however, if the man needed to move at all. As it was, they needed to search for him, he could sit wherever he was and simply wait.

Weiss ran her fingers along the tunnel walls for extras support. The stone was cold to the touch, regular ridges and divots cut into the rock from workers burrowing their way inside. Blake called for them to mind their step, and behind Weiss, Ruby let out a squeak as she stumbled over a fallen beam.

"I told you to watch the beam," Blake chided. It lacked malice, but that didn't keep Yang from taking exception.

"We can't see in the dark, ya know. Plus, you told her like one second before! 'Course she tripped on it!"

Ruby awkwardly pulled herself up with her sister's help. "I'm okay Yang, it's no big deal!"

The Dimuran huffed, and Weiss heard her feet slam against stone as she stormed back. The sound of metal being rended echoed through the tunnel, and with a quick cast, Yang ignited a torch. The tunnel was hardly lit, but now at least Weiss could see further than the tip of her nose.

Blake drew up her scarf to cover her nose and grimaced behind it. "The cloth on that torch is rotted, it's disgusting."

"So hold your breath. I'm not stumbling around in the dark and risking breaking my ankle," replied Yang.

Weiss resisted the urge to smack both women, pinching the bridge of her nose irritably. "Yang, can we at least pretend we're on the same side here?" The Dimuran opened her mouth as if to protest, looking away instead. "Blake, I'm sorry if its noxious, but we really do need to see. We can't expect to rely on you the entire time."

The Meera conceded that with a slight nod, eyes flickering briefly to Yang. "Ruby, you're okay?"

"Mhm! Just stumbled a bit, that's all!"

"Good, then let's keep moving. Blake? If you wouldn't mind still leading."

The Meera didn't, and they continued. With an actual source of light now, Weiss was able to make out more of the tunnel. Thick logs ran up the sides of the tunnel every twenty feet, supporting heavy beams along the ceiling. An occasional torch dotted the walls, and Yang lit each one they found, providing illumination as they went.

While far and few between, there were clear signs the tunnels had been victim of Grimm attacks too. Logs were split or gouged, if not toppled over entirely. Occasionally, they would pass by a tunnel that was caved in. After walking for fifteen minutes, Weiss noticed that the stale air had begun to grow cooler, and a faint draft traveled down the tunnel.

Light poured in from a room up ahead, accompanying the fresh air. "Yang, put out the torch. Best to save it," Weiss ordered.

Natural light seeped in from a vent in the ceiling, providing just enough illumination to reveal the room in its entirety. A large table laid just to their left upon entry, a number of rusted tools and utensils strewn across it. A few broken chairs, a ruined shelf, and several destroyed containers.

"Staging area, probably where they set up before going deeper," Yang noted.

"And where they made their last stand." Blake's voice carried across the room, hunched by the containers. Weiss and the others joined her, and Weiss closed her eyes while Ruby stifled a gasp.

Four skeletons, broken apart and strewn across the ground. Pickaxes lay just beyond, some broken, others simply rusted and worn. Filthy cloth hung to their frames, showing scars of the Grimm's attacks, tattered and torn. Weiss could picture their last stand. Backs to the wall, terrified, surrounded by Grimm they had no chance of slaying. It was the same story across the entire town; Brand was little more than a mass grave.

There was a faint murmur that came from Ruby, and Weiss was surprised to hear her reciting a prayer. "That's unusual for you," she noted when Ruby finished.

The brunette smiled slightly, pulling her cloak around herself. "It's awful, this place… So many people died. I know it happens, like… A lot," she shook her head, "That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to see."

"Be more worried if it didn't bother ya, Rubes," Yang muttered, her arm around her sister in an instant.

Blake moved aside a few bones, searching. Weiss approached to ask what she was after, getting an answer with a stone in her face. "Saw the glint of it as we came in, it's why I came over initially."

In the dark rock chunk was a faint gleam, the color green peering through. It was cool to the touch and crystalline, and when held to the light, Weiss could _see_ the energy inside, swirling like liquid.

"It's… Dust…?" Weiss blinked and examined the stone closely, brushing away dust and dirt. It looked like it, albeit unrefined. She'd only ever seen purified crystals in the factories in Vale, never the raw material.

"There's more of it too." Blake handed a few pieces off to Ruby and Yang. Wind aspected, Fire, and even one of Lightning. The Meera dusted her hands off on her leggings and cast her gaze around the room. "There's probably more in here too, and deeper in the mines."

Rare as Dust was, it was surprising to think the mines in Brand might be teeming with it. _Or rather, was. I doubt there's any left at this point._ The townsfolk likely struck gold when they found the material, and given its rarity, turned quite the profit for selling it.

 _Though Brand doesn't seem wealthy in the least, and so far removed from the rest of civilization, trading wouldn't have been easy. Did they ever get a chance to trade it?_

Curiosity compelled Weiss to search the room. She had a hunch, and hoped to find something to support it here. A largely barren space, there was little to search through besides the shattered containers. They found more dust, some foodstuffs long since spoiled, and a chest with spare clothing. Digging through it, her fingertips brushed against the spine of a book, gripping the leather and pulling it free.

The book was unmarked, and flipping open the yellowed pages, she glanced at the hasty scrawl within. A journal of sorts, and skimming the pages, it appeared little of consequence laid within. That was, until the word 'Church' jumped out at her on the page. Weiss went back, finger tracing over the page to find it again.

"Watcha got there, Weissy?" Yang called across the room.

"I… Think I've found proof the Church was responsible for this." Weiss moved beneath the vent for better lighting, and the others gathered around, curiosity piqued. Finding the same passage as before, she read aloud for them. "Church sent… Those people…" The entry read 'them blokes', but she was too learned to speak so poorly. "From the city again. Keep asking about buying the mines from us, offering to move everyone too. As if it's that easy, moving people. Bastards don't understand this place is our home."

The page went on with sparse details, turning into the man's more personal accounts. Weiss felt wrong reading them, like she was violating the man's privacy even when he was gone. A few pages later, however, she found another mention of the Church.

"They don't know when to take no for an answer. Bastards even tried intimidating us, threatening they'd take away their help. Like they've given us much to begin with," Weiss shared, "Turned them away again, we did. It's not just about the Lien, I told them, it's our lives too. Blokes weren't happy, but they left. Hoping that's the last we see of them."

Weiss closed the journal, fingers lingering on the cover. Nothing was confirmed, yet plenty was implied, adding further to Blake's suspicions from before. The Meera looked convinced, scowling as she muttered something about 'depraved monsters'.

The Church knew Dust existed here, and the residents of Brand had turned them away not once, but twice. Probably more than that even. As valuable as Dust was, Weiss could see bandits raiding a town for a haul, or even the White Fang; the Church had done some questionable things, though this took the cake. It was depraved, immoral, and simply put, disgusting.

"Do you… Think the Church did this?" Ruby asked the questions on everyone's minds, or rather, everyone but Blake's. The Meera had made her mind up ages ago.

"Dunno, Ruby. Kinda seems like that though." Yang exhaled and put her hands upon her hips, rolling her neck with an audible pop. "Shit… I know they're shady, but this is something else. Killin' a whole town for Dust?"

"The Church perpetuates a lie to control the kingdoms," Blake growled, "You seriously think wiping out a single town is below them?"

Weiss liked to think the Church had some semblance of decency, though seeing this made it difficult to give them even the slightest benefit of the doubt. "Whatever this is, we're not here to uncover what happened. We're here to stop Merlot…"

"But if the Church did this, we need to tell people!" Ruby insisted, her plea impassioned, "What if they do it again? People could die, Weiss!"

"We're here to stop Merlot, but that doesn't mean we can't investigate further," Weiss added, "If you'd let me finish. Perhaps Merlot can shed some light on this, seeing he's formerly a member of the Church. Assuming he was high ranking," Yang nodded to confirm that, "Then he should know at least a little bit. Even more reason to not kill him outright."

"At least not right away," Yang muttered. Ruby and Weiss both gave her a disapproving glance, and the Dimuran huffed, throwing her hands up. "What do you want me to say? I want the jackass dead, I'm not gonna pretend I don't! Doesn't mean I'm gonna murder him!"

Merlot deserved to die for his crimes, even if Weiss wasn't comfortable with taking a life. Battle made it easy to put aside reservations - she'd done it in Ludlow, but killing the man wasn't her prerogative.

Tucking the journal away in her pouch, Weiss glanced at Yang thoughtfully. "Speaking of journals… That one you'd found, General Malion's… What ever happened to it? Assuming you don't have it on your person now."

Yang shook her head, smiling bashfully. "Nuh uh… I sorta… Lost it."

Weiss deadpanned. "You lost it. A one of a kind journal, belonging to the man who revolted against the Church."

"Not like I meant to! I got attacked one night and couldn't find it, okay?" Yang scuffed her foot against the floor, kicking away a dented cup. "I'd have shown you guys otherwise, ya know? Not my fault."

Except it was. Either Yang's attackers had a damning piece of evidence against the Church now, or some wildlife did. _So much for building a case against them._ This was a start though, and even if they did have both, what would be done with it exactly? The ones who enforced the laws, the military and guards, more or less answered to the Church.

"We need to keep moving." Weiss was already moving for the far end of the room, another dark tunnel stretching out before her. "Keep an eye out for anything else we could use though. At the very least, we can share what we find with May."

Yang fell in line immediately behind her, relighting the torch. "Sure that's a good idea…? I mean, you tell her that, she's probably gonna end up blaming the Church. Even if she doesn't know what magic does."

"She deserves some closure, if nothing else," Weiss answered, thumbing the journal through her pouch, "We can give her the journal and let her decide for herself. Otherwise, we aren't any better than the Church, letting her live in a lie."

The Grimm were the perpetrators, they had slain the villagers of Brand. If the Church had any hand in it though, May should know. Dangerous information perhaps, but information that shouldn't be kept from her.

/+/+/+/+/+/

Water dripped from cracks in the wall, pooling underfoot. Weiss flushed her hand across the stone and rubbed her fingertips together. The water was cold; where did it come from? Was there a riverbed above the mines? A lake? If so, the townsfolk had been undeterred by a potential flood, the tunnels extending further into the hillside.

Large pockets had been dug into the tunnel walls, an occasional cart or crate laid bare before them. Some were full of minerals, most were empty, and none contained Dust. Would they find it further in the tunnels, or not at all?

The tunnels were clean, if abandoned, which was telling. All of Brand lay in ruin, untouched since the massacre years ago, yet the mines were maintained, or at the very least, traveled. Merlot was down here, he had to be. Weiss stopped at an unlit torch, pulling it free and brushing her fingers over the cloth. It was blackened and brittle to the touch, recently burned.

"Be on your guard everyone, he's definitely here somewhere." Not that she needed to tell them that. Weiss took a deep breath before continuing forward, stepping over a muddied puddle. Ruby missed it, yelping as her foot sank into a hole. "Seriously? We have a light now."

"Ew, ew, it's in my boot!" Ruby whined, hopping on one foot.

"Here, lemme help." Yang plucked the boot off, burying her hand inside and snapping her fingers. A faint glow erupted from inside the boot, and Yang wrinkled her nose, moving the footwear away from her face. "Uh… Oops."

"Yang, what'd you do…?" Taking back her boot, Ruby's eyes widened. She held it at eye level and peered through, pouting. Weiss saw a silver eye peering through a hole in the bottom, and with a resigned huff, Ruby placed her boot on again.

"Well, it's dry, ain't it?" Yang chuckled.

"You owe me a new boot!"

"Shouldn't she buy you a pair…?" Blake pointed out.

"Y-Yeah… You owe me a new pair, Yang!"

The epitome of maturity, Yang stuck her tongue out at Blake before releasing a sigh. "Sheesh… We've just gotten back together and I'm already buying you stuff! Talk about a slave driver!"

"You burned it!" protested Ruby.

"Focus, please. We could be right under Merlot's nose for all we know, I'd prefer not tipping him off." Any more than they already had. Weiss continued down the tunnel, and after a few minutes, stopped again. The tunnel forked, and from where they stood it was impossible to tell where either might lead.

 _Should we split up? We can cover both at once, but then we risk two of us being ambushed. Is that worth the risk?_ Chin cupped in thought, Weiss' eyes flipped between the two paths, debating on which to take. No one else voiced their opinion on the matter; Ruby complained about the hole in her boot, and Yang apologized for the umpteenth time.

Weiss checked both to be certain, and their decision was made for them. A wall of rock halted their progress on the right, wooden beams crushed beneath stone. "Left it is then," she muttered.

Another vent, and another staging area. This was smaller than the last, barren, and showed no signs of recent inhabitation. What she wouldn't have given for a map of these tunnels. Far as she knew, they could be walking in circles, getting no closer to finding their man.

Deeper into the next tunnel Weiss called for an abrupt halt. Up ahead along the ceiling she'd spotted a faint glow, which was curious given Yang's torch didn't reach the spot. Slowly, and with Myrtenaster in hand, she inched forward. When she saw the rune overhead she waved the others back, taking a deep breath. She could disable it, she only needed to counter it, disable it, just as she had Merlot's seal.

 _Earth rune… So wind should do the trick._ Using her rapier for extended reach, Weiss carefully wove a rune beside the trap, holding her breath. The characters glowed in tandem, and with a barely audible shatter they dissolved in an instant, the magicks within cancelling each other out. Rare as it was that she ever could do that, it was nice to know she still had the skill.

"We must be getting closer if he's laying traps. Keep an eye out for anything unusual." Unusual, like a glowing, visible rune. They were almost always hidden, which struck Weiss as odd. Was Merlot being hasty and simply neglected to conceal his magic?

 _Merlot wouldn't have been so careless, not with how elaborate his runes outside were._ Weiss cupped her chin as she moved forward. _Why leave that rune exposed…? Why…_

A faint glow caught the corner of her eye, a crack in the wall. She glanced towards it and drew a sharp breath, spotting another rune inside, beginning to glow brightly. "Get back!" Preemptively, Weiss dove forward, though the sudden blast from the spell still caught her, hurling her further down the tunnel. She tumbled along the hard ground, curling up to protect her head. The sound of falling rocks was deafening, and the heat of flames licked at her legs, compelling her to crawl away.

Collapsing onto her hind end, Weiss turned, chest heaving with labored breaths. Her hands shook, and a loud, persistent ringing in her ears lingered, her head spinning. Through the poor lighting and dust, she saw a wall of rock laid out before her, timbers shattered and burned to ash.

"Weiss? Fuck! Weiss, you okay?" Yang's voice was faint, panicked. Weiss could barely hear it, the sounds muffled.

"I'm… I'm okay!" she called back, her voice trembling. Taking a deep breath and pulling herself to her feet, Weiss winced, putting her hand on the wall and holding her head. "Are you all unharmed?"

"We're okay!" Ruby answered. "Just hang on, we're going to dig through!"

"Don't… It could make the cave in worse." Weiss could picture the look of bitter resignation on Ruby's face. "Just… Try and find another route. Maybe there's a side path we missed. I'll move forward and see what I can find."

They should have expected more traps. _She_ should have expected more, but she'd become complacent. "Be careful of traps! If I don't find anything, I'll come back here!"

A single rock was moved, and Weiss heard Yang curse as more fell through, probably almost on top of the Dimuran. "Shit… Okay, be careful! We'll find you!"

A nice thought, though Weiss wasn't going to hold her breath. She hadn't seen any adjacent tunnels, not unless they went as far back as the entrance.

Weiss coughed as debris filled her lungs, turning her head and spitting. Her hands stung, several small cuts along her palms, and she felt a slight warmth on her right calf. Considering she'd nearly been buried alive the wounds were superficial; any wound before a battle was a nuisance, however, and with no healing magic to her name, she'd have to make due.

Walking had become no more difficult, but Weiss moved along with far more caution than before. It took several minutes for her ears to cease ringing, and even then, a dull noise persisted for minutes more. Her vision returned to normal quickly, which was fortunate; no light source left her stumbling in near pitch black. Eventually, she found herself a discarded torch, lighting it with a rune.

Weiss had been so urgent in their advancing that she'd not stopped to consider just how expansive these mines could be. Half an hour had elapsed since entering, perhaps longer, and still more tunnel lay before her. Unlike when inside the town, where the silence was a grim reminder of past events, the silence here made her ill at ease. She expected another rune to go off any second, and doubted her fortune would hold out.

Yet no other runes went off. Perhaps Merlot had expected one to be enough; the man was elaborate, that couldn't be the case. Even if he was capable of teleporting away, Weiss surmised, he was still as susceptible to cave-ins as the rest of them. Blowing apart too much would risk bringing the ceiling down over his head, crushing him before he had a chance to escape.

 _Enough to kill us, yet just sparse enough to keep himself safe. Crafty man…_

The tunnel grew lighter, and the air, cooler. Weiss expected another staging area, and took the liberty of extinguishing her torch as light poured into the tunnel. Before she'd even reached the end, she could tell it was something different, and taking a tentative step onto a wooden balcony, she found herself in not a small space, but a large, cavernous room.

A long bridge extended before her, spanning the length of the entire room, some twenty or so feet. It wasn't the only one; Weiss counted at least six bridges just near her own, each at different elevations, and a few had track laid atop them. Multiple air vents allowed light into the cave, providing periodic spots of clarity. A handful of the bridges lay shattered, and further down to the ground, Weiss saw the remains of many more.

Something on the ground level caught her eye, something that ought not to be there. It was faint, but part of the wall appeared unnaturally smooth. She had to get closer. Looking around, she noticed a staircase on the far side, saying her prayers and slowly crossing the bridge. With pictures of Blake's near demise still fresh she advanced slowly; wooden beams beneath her groaned, yet held firm. She made it to the far side, and after testing the stairs, descended.

It was clear now that the tunnels were merely just that, tunnels. This cavern was the endgame for the miners, and Weiss could see why. Fresh veins lay strewn about the room, glistening in colors that mimicked a rainbow. Dust. Every single deposit was Dust. Many were stripped bare, though a few remained, evidence of what the villagers had uncovered.

What they had been killed for.

The room was large, but Weiss hadn't appreciated its size until she reached the bottom. From floor to ceiling must have been eight storeys, with easily a dozen bridges and tracks crossing it. A pair of lifts sat at the far end, one of the pulley systems snapped, its door torn open. She didn't have to guess what had caused that, the skeletons near it was enough.

Her concern wasn't with the lifts, nor the countless other tunnels, or even the Dust deposits. Weiss turned and moved towards the smooth wall, carved into an otherwise jagged, uneven surface. Circular, and several feet in diameter - wider than Weiss' armspan, at least. She carefully moved forwards, wary of another Merlot trap. Nothing happened, and she reached out, placing her hand flush against the cold stone.

Runes lit up, and Weiss reflexively drew back, preparing a barrier. Nothing happened, no explosions, no surge of magic. Runes flashed around the perimeter, spiraling towards the center. There were several gaps, Weiss noted, as though runes were missing. It was a seal, yet… Incomplete?

 _Incomplete… Or it's a form of encryption…_

Seals could be made in many forms, and this was but one of them. To open the door, Weiss would have to figure out the sequence and apply the runes. Do it correctly, the door would unlock. Make a mistake, and whatever defenses Merlot hid within the seal would trigger.

Being blown up again wasn't on her to-do list, but she couldn't well ignore this discovery either. It would take time, focus, and honestly, a bit of luck. Who knows how long she could be at it…

Most of the runes on display were elemental, which made deciphering a good portion of it a mindless task. Others included the familiar 'fate' rune, 'will', 'spirit' and 'sun'. Derived from an ancient tongue, runes were as plentiful as the language's vocabulary, and while Weiss knew most of them, plenty still remained a mystery. She recognized 'solitude', and a rune for 'oath'.

The first gap was simple enough, a fire rune preceding it, and a rune denoting 'ash' after; Weiss placed 'wood', exhaling when nothing blew up in her face. She moved on to the next, and again, found it easily enough. 'Water' and 'ice' surrounded 'frost', and the pattern emerged. The gaps completed a sequence, fulfilling a combination of runes. Shockingly simplistic, yet for someone without knowledge of the characters, baffling.

Weiss placed four runes with ease until she came to a hard stop. One stood out among the rest, following a rune denoting 'moon'. It resembled the first rune of the set, yet had extra markings to it, too. The normal 'moon' was simply a circle with a single slash down the middle, yet this resembled more a wagon's wheel than anything. Several lines cut through the shape, and the tip of each split into three prongs, almost like a pitchfork. The prongs were angled, and the topmost prong sported two arrowheads branching from the sides.

 _It… Looks like 'traveler', but it's combined with moon? What does that mean?_ Traveler and moon wasn't something she'd seen before, and certainly never used. Taking the chance, Weiss carefully carved her mark in the gap, watching with slight elation as the seal accepted it, flickering before returning to a passive state.

'Mouth' and 'language' was easy comparatively, and Weiss recorded the rune for 'speech in its place. Her eyes drifted back to the mystery rune, the question at the forefront of her mind. The traveler rune was used for wishing a safe journey, and the moon denoted, obviously, the night. A journey through the night…? Walking at night?

Her fingers traced the final rune, the mark for 'river', three lines, the leftmost stroke skewed. The door flashed again and lit up in its entirety, basking Weiss in a soft blue glow. Soundlessly, stone began to split down the middle, separating itself by some unseen force.

Her eyes watched the mystery rune as it faded behind the wall, becoming obscured by shadow.

 _Shadow… Traveling under the moon…_

Shadow-walking.

Weiss rushed back to the door, desperately trying to memorize the rune as it vanished. Was such a thing possible with rune magic? Blake could perform such a feat, as had Yuma before her. Could runes really replicate a spell like that?

Stone steps greeted Weiss, stretching far down into the darkness. Torches lit along the sides, illuminating the decline before her, turning the pale stone of the stairway the color of a sunset. Merlot's lab before had been crammed into a small room, but this? This looked like it could house all of Brand within its confines.

Alone at the precipice, Weiss looked back at the numerous paths above. No signs of the others, she was on her own. Merlot was somewhere inside, and he knew she was here, he had to. She couldn't wait for backup, she'd just have to hope it arrived in due time.

Gripping Myrtenaster and taking a deep breath, she took her first step down. Down into the belly of the beast, into whatever trap Merlot had in store for her.

* * *

 **Merlot sure does seem to like mines! Weirdo. Probably has loads of pet rocks.**

 **A little more example of what runes can be used for, and how they work. For clarification though:**

 **Elements in this world do NOT follow an atypical "rock-paper-scissors" layout. Fire isn't trumped by water, for instance. That's merely the nature of runes, which abide by a separate system from typical magic. It's confusing, but there is a rhyme and reason to it, promise!**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed, and see you next entry!**


	34. Book 2 - Chapter 15

**Things that were easier than writing this chapter: my appendectomy, being born, probably robbing For Knox. Don't know what it was about this one, but man did it just now want to be written.**

 **Saying it now, and I'll say it again in the final chapter of this book. I've got to take an actual break between entries, and not the "Oh, I'll take a day off" like I did between one and two. If I don't make an actual posting schedule I'll go crazy. Well, more crazy.**

 **Anywho, chapter's up, come and get it!**

* * *

The stairs carried on forever, it seemed. Weiss' boots struck each step with an echoing thud no matter how she strained to remain discrete; discretion was never her forte to begin with. Pillars began to appear alongside the steps, adorned with intricate carvings of beings unfamiliar to Weiss. In one, what appeared to be Murans held up an offering to an unseen sky, and in another, a lone figure stood tall against a beast. A Grimm.

Every pillar told a story, yet Weiss passed them by without a second glance. She hadn't the time to appreciate any of this, not now. Not with Merlot so close to her.

The ground leveled out, and taking the last step, Weiss came to a halt. Before her stood a structure that rivaled Vale's Grand Cathedral in scope. The temples walls were built of layered bricks, discolored and worn from ages gone. Six ribbed pillars supported a sloped roof, cracked, making Weiss nervous as she passed through. She just hoped the ceiling would hold.

Wide steps led up into the temple, and flanking either side were two large statues. Not Murans, or Ydrans, she wasn't certain what race they were meant to depict. Sword and shield in hand, they appeared to be the guardians of this place, symbolically speaking; statues couldn't do much else besides stand and look imposing.

Weiss cautiously stepped forward, her eyes catching script along the base of the statues. She could read the text; runes, the selfsame ones she wielded, were chiseled into the rockface. Her knowledge of the language - semantics, grammar, were hardly novice, but she still strained to make sense of it. A few words did pop out, and she read them aloud in disbelief. "Temple of the Nine…"

 _Nine? Nine what? Gods?_

It seemed obvious in hindsight; what other reason would anyone build such a temple? At the top of the steps she paused again to examine the exterior walls. Stone carvings adorned the surfaces. Most of it was worn away, leaving smooth stone or unclear marks. Weiss could make out just a bit of it, however.

On the left, figures stood on a mountain top, hands raised to the sky in reverence. They descended, returning to a meager village. She moved along the wall, finding another relatively clear engraving. People stood in a village, and along the perimeter, beasts threatened. Grimm, she assumed.

Further along, a single figure stood before the beasts, and Weiss couldn't help but notice a flame erupting from their extended palm, threatening to swallow the Grimm whole.

 _They're depicting Magi here, but why? What's this tale meant to represent?_

A high arched door separated her from the interior, and with a slow step she eased herself inside. Torches were already lit, and she wondered by what magic they had ignited themselves. Footsteps echoed in the open room, Myrtenaster clattering faintly against the chain against Weiss' hip, binding her pouch to her belt.

Eight statues lined the walls, with a ninth at the furthest end. Each depicted a god, though in a manner that was new to Weiss. Of the eight, six were modeled after a race she didn't recognize. They appeared Muran, though their features were sharper, like Ydran. Most telling of all were the gemstones embedded in their foreheads, something Weiss had never seen anywhere. Was that purely decorative, or something more?

Curved stairs, two sets, flanked a statue at the head of the room. A large figure stood imposingly over Weiss, and in one hand, a hammer, and in the other, a flame; Ralthor, the god of fire. Revered by Dimurans, reviled for his role in warfare, a more polarizing god there was not. In a mine it made sense to find such a god - he was patron of the forge, too, though that implied the mines above had been here for some time.

Weiss stared at the statues face, at the lone eye gazing back, the other covered by a patch. Unlike the others she'd seen, their visages clean, Ralthor was scarred, battle-tested. There were implications there that flew over her head, and Weiss found herself wishing she could study this place intensely.

The second set of stairs led into another room, a single heavy door at its back. Weiss pushed it open, and like walking into a wall, an overbearing, musty scent struck her. She held her nose and moved inside, glancing around at the new space. Tables lined the walls, each covered with various pieces of metallurgy and other crafted goods. A room of tribute, Weiss assumed. What appeared to be an altar lay at the far end, and at its base, another carving.

Unlike the first room, which had been allowed fresh air from outside, this one was largely closed off. Mildew grew on and under surfaces, and cloth laid over tables was rotted, discolored and filthy. Rust clung to pieces and turned once shining craftsmanship into little more than green, unsavory clumps of twisted metal.

The tables held little of value, and so Weiss moved on to the end of the room. The altar itself was cut out of a large slab of what Weiss assumed to be marble, smooth to the touch. Wooden frame trimmed it, acting as a base, and within the frame laid a thin strip of metal, turned green by rust. Atop the alter lay two candlesticks, and a large tray.

She circled around the altar, crouched low to inspect shelves carved into the back. They were stuffed with various pieces, most broken, others so filthy she hadn't the gall to touch them. A lone spot on the shelf was cleaner than the rest, showing clear signs of tampering. Carefully, Weiss reached inside, her fingers pressing against softer stone which flexed beneath her fingertips. Carefully, she pushed down against it, turning at a loud grinding.

The wall at her back began to tremble, and for a split second she'd thought a trap triggered. With painstaking slowness did the wall shift, slowly rotating and opening up, revealing a passage beyond. Behind the wall laid a lit corridor, and much to Weiss' delight, less putrid air.

In fact, the air was remarkably fresh, undoubtedly coming from somewhere outside. She dared to think she'd found a way out, yet rounding a corner, she saw another room. She could hear a voice inside, low and barely discernible. Even from here, however, she recognized it; Merlot was just inside.

Pressing herself against the doorway, Weiss took a breath, peering around the corner and spotting a long crimson robe, a wild tuft of gray hair protruding from the top, she knew it had to be him. Moving inside the room and crouching behind a low shelf, she noticed another figure with him, taller than the Magi, and skin black as the night sky. A Grimm, and the same unnatural humanoid variant he'd had before.

It twitched as it stood still, each slight movement accompanied by a disturbing snapping sound. Bone plating spattered its body randomly, and though its back was to her, Weiss dared not move carelessly, lest she alert the creature.

Weiss moved along the wall, eyes flickering to the statues which lined it. Knights, each bearing a mark on their chestplate. Was this a temple to the gods, or temple honoring warriors? She couldn't decide, and apparently, neither could the temple. Finding a collection of crates, Weiss put herself behind one and listened, keying in on Merlot's voice.

 _He's reciting Divine language… Why? Is it a chant? Scripture?_

Peering over the crate, she watched Merlot scrawl a handful of runes, placing them on a sheet and storing it away. He was preparing spells, and knowing him, no good would come of them. Spells for what though? What did he intend to do with scrolls?

Whatever it was, she couldn't let him enact his plan. Raising Myrtenaster, she slowly, silently rose to her feet, her feet feeling though as they weighed a ton. One painstakingly slow step, then another, she ventured into the room. Neither Merlot nor the Grimm had noticed her.

 _That… Thing can regenerate. I must kill it quickly._ Weiss carved a lone rune, aiming it at the creature's head. She glanced again at Merlot, his back to her, unsuspecting. Taking a breath to steady herself, she focused on the creature, and with a snap of her fingers she unleashed a single ice shard. The Grimm turned just in time for the spell to obliterate its head, turning its skull-like face to mist.

Weiss didn't miss a beat, halfway across the room before the body had even faded. Merlot turned, and she was upon him, thrusting Myrtenaster up towards his chest. The tip of her blade struck a barrier, and he sneered as she was thrown back by a gale of wind.

"Did you think I'd be unprepared, young lady?" Merlot laughed, watching Weiss right herself on landing. "You were hardly the picture of stealth coming here!"

No, she didn't think so, though she'd hoped for it. "What do you think you're doing here? You've no business being in Brand!"

"Oh? I think I've more reason to be here than you, or let me guess… Dear old Ozpin sent you, didn't he?" Weiss regarded the robed man with a loathsome glare, drawing another chortle from him. "You've seen the truth, yet you're still a dog for the Church? I almost pity you, truly."

"Pity from a madman? You can keep it." The way Merlot smiled at her was disgusting, and he seemed so proud of himself. Weiss scowled, slowly inching towards him. "Why are you here," she pressed again, "Answer me."

"For what little good it will do, I'm simply taking a trip down memory lane."

"Excuse me…?"

"That, and preparing for another experiment," Merlot continued. Smiling, he lifted a scroll adorned with runes, tucking it away in his robe. "I'd use Brand as my testing site again, but alas, it seems no one wanted to return for my tests! Gods know why…"

Again? Merlot had been here before? Weiss felt a pit form in her stomach, viewing Merlot through an even more despicable lens than before. "This town was attacked, it's people massacred. Only a few ever made it out," she growled, "Are you saying you're responsible?!"

"The only thing I'm responsible for is a failed experiment." No remorse, only disappointment. This man… He wasn't human. Merlot ran a hand along the table reminiscently, an insincere smile upon his face. "The Grimm refused to listen back then, my spells were admittedly incomplete. Such a pity too, it took me so long to gather them…"

"How do you not care? People died because of you! An entire town was wiped off the map!" Weiss shouted.

"A town, mind you, that no one cared for. Had they simply abided by the Church's demands and opened their mines, I never would have been sent here. Oh… But you didn't know that part, did you?" he laughed, reading the shock on Weiss' face. "My dear, the Church ordered their removal, I merely took the opportunity to test my work. If you want to be angry at anyone, direct it towards your dear Ozpin."

Weiss knew the Church was guilty of questionable - if not outright deplorable acts yet hearing this was crushing still. Ozpin… Ordered this? Blood ran cold as Merlot laughed, and Weiss found a wave of uncertainty crash over her. "You… That doesn't change what you've done! You could have defected, refused," she shook her head, "You have, and you've only done worse since!"

"Worse…? My dear, I've made strides! I'm capable of controlling Grimm now, something no one thought possible! I can apply it to tens, no _hundreds_ of my precious beasts." His eyes were wild with delight, a depraved grin splitting his face. "Ozpin shunned me for my genius! I'll simply have to remind him what a grievous mistake that was."

"You're… You're despicable!" Weiss wove a rune, firing off a single spell that shattered against a barrier. Damn it. "Insane! I won't let you continue!"

Merlot chuckled as he circled around his table, eyes never leaving Weiss. "Is that right? Well, I won't say your arrival isn't wholly unwelcome. I just so happened to have finished another project of mine…"

His hand waved through the air, and Weiss prepared for a spell that never came. She'd thought it a dud until the ground rumbled, the sound of stone grinding against itself, alarming. Her attention was drawn to the wall, and Weiss' jaw fell, eyes wide with shock. Runes carved themselves around one of the statues, basking it in a gentle glow. Runes of life - a three pronged, forking stroke resembling a tree, and runes of sealing - an inverted cross linked to a hook, cloaked the stone. The runes flashed red before vanishing, the light retracting into the statue itself. With a shudder, the stone shifted, and it was… Moving?

A knight of chiseled stone began to shift, its towering frame pulling free from the wall. Rock split as its shoulder shifted, causing the wall to crumble behind it. Layered, plated armor shifted with movements, shockingly organic, and each movement littered the ground with rock and dust. The statue's first step caused the room to shudder under its weight, and Weiss had to back away as its arms ripped themselves free, throwing stone haphazardly.

Imposing enough, things went from bad to worse when the statue gripped its sword; Weiss would have to stand several times her own height just to match the blade. With unnerving ease was the weapon lifted, and Weiss felt herself stepping back further, trepidation setting in. Its stony body twitched, eyes flashing red, and the statue bellowed a hollow groan.

"You're familiar with Geists, aren't you? Wonderful beings, capable of so many interesting feats, such as bestowing life to the inanimate." Merlot clasped his hands in sheer delight as his abomination took another step, dragging its sword through the tiled floor. "Since you're here, won't you help me test my beloved?"

Weiss drew a quick rune and fired an ice spell, despondent as it shattered harmlessly on the statue's breastplate. The knight stopped, uncaring as it raised its weapon, red eyes focused solely on Weiss. Runes around its collar flashed, and Merlot smiled wildly.

The stone sword split the ground where Weiss had stood, turning tile and brick to dust. "I'd like to introduce you to my greatest creation," Merlot howled in delight, "Arma Gigas!"

This was absurd! Sailing overhead, the sword buffeted Weiss with a gust of wind, the pressure behind it staggering. A barrier was raised, a body of stone shattering against it.

"Of course, I'll play along, too! Don't think I'll leave my pet to do all the fighting!"

Because fighting a living figure of stone wasn't difficult enough. Weiss darted from a cleave that rend the earth, hastily casting a barrier to intercept Merlot's lightning. Her breath quickened and hear traced as she jumped over the knight's blade. Merlot cast another spell, scorching the wall as Weiss lunged to escape its path.

Merlot relied on magic heavily, so perhaps he was poorly at close quarters? Weiss needed to get in close then. Skirting away from the greatsword, she knelt and placed an ice run at her feet. Triggering it spread a thin sheet across the ground, stretching as far back as Merlot. Using a wind Rune, Weiss launched herself, sliding across the ice swiftly. Between the knight's legs, she brought Myrtenaster up and aimed for Merlot's chest, her arm going numb as she struck a barrier.

Beneath her, the ground shuddered and rose up. Earth split and nearly skewered her if not for a hasty wind rune on her part. Weiss landed awkwardly, rolling and narrowly avoiding striking a pillar. There was barely a second to catch her breath when she had to scramble away from the knight's advances. Stone struck stone, the figure's blade turning the pillar to dust in a single stroke, littering the ground with rubble.

Her feet carried her nimbly around the room; Merlot's spells were incessant, always chasing after she'd evade the knight. Killing the caster should dispel a summon - assuming this was a summon, so defeating Merlot made the most sense. That would only happen if she could get close enough, however.

Weiss' heart felt as though it would burst from her chest. Blood rushed to keep her moving, adrenaline surging. Her blue eyes darted about frantically, always searching for the next spell. She slipped beneath a wide slash, sidestepped an eruption of stone, jumped from the knight's crushing boot. She couldn't stop moving, she couldn't get close enough to strike. She couldn't win.

 _You lose the moment you doubt yourself._ Images of Yang and Merlot fighting flashed through her mind. For all the Dimuran's power she'd never landed a single blow. What hope then did she have? _Everyone has a weakness, including Merlot._ That may be true, but Weiss couldn't even begin to guess what Merlot's might be.

 _He's only human. One blow is all you need, a single strike._

Weiss' face paled and she raised a barrier, lifting Myrtenaster. Merlot's spell had led her astray, and the knight's sword slammed into her barrier. The brunt of the blow was absorbed, but her barrier shattered, lifting her from her feet and throwing her across the room. She struck the wall and yelped in pain, collapsing on the floor, her rapier falling from her hand.

"I must say, I'm disappointed. I'd hoped you'd improved since our last meeting," Merlot clicked his tongue, "But you're still as weak as ever. Not even a new trick to share? No new spell?"

Weiss pulled herself to her weapon, arms shaking as she pushed herself up. The knight's blade cleaved a pillar in two, cutting her off from the door. Like a cornered mouse, she fled, tumbling as her leg buckled beneath her, barely making it behind cover as lightning crackled around her.

"I'd considered using you in one of my experiments! A Schnee would make a splendid test subject, I'd told myself. Looking at you now, however, I realize that was a mistake."

Ice broke harmlessly on Merlot's barrier, and Weiss was baffled. How did someone possess so much energy? Was the difference between them really that great? Gigas crushed a nearby pillar, and Weiss bolted between its legs, throwing a spell that exploded against its back. Nothing.

"Grimm are not weapons!" Weiss caught Merlot's spell with her own, shielding her face as the scholar's broke through. Monstrously loud footsteps approached with terrifying haste, and she was made again to flee. "You're a monster!"

"Do you truly believe I'm alone in this? That I alone am to blame?" Merlot trapped Weiss between two walls of flame, sneering as she narrowly avoided being crushed. "Ozpin allowed me to practice, my dear, and he's done worse still! Why, his own Hunters were turned into lab rats, on _his_ order!"

/+/+/+/+/+/

"Where do they keep coming from?!" Ruby swung her scythe at her hip, cutting the Grimm from shoulder to its waist.

Blake trapped an outstretched arm under her boot, notching an arrow and letting it fly. She hastily followed with a second show, each burying itself deep in the Grimm's chest. Dropping her bow as another limb soared overhead, the Meera pulled on the arm, forcing the Grimm towards her. A dagger was drawn, and in a reverse grip she relieved the creature of its head, slicing cleanly through its throat.

The haft of Ruby's scythe caught a Grimm's arm, and she lifted herself up, kicking its head with both feet. Her momentum carried her blade around, and with a single pull she yanked it, watching the Grimm's torso fly freely from its waist. A claw caught her back and knocked her forward, the creature shrieking, jaw coming unhinged. In midair it reached for her, suddenly slammed into a wall, crushed under rock.

Yang stepped back from the shattered wall, red eyes locking on another Grimm. Keeping in step, she rushed forward with a burst of speed, deftly avoiding its lashing claws. Both arms wrapped tight and she lifted its spindly frame off its feet, slamming it back down on its head. It fought back until her foot crushed its skull, reducing its face to white, splintered shards.

Limbs thrashed, the Grimm swinging erratically. Ruby stepped aside, and Blake darted past her, leaping and burying her dagger to the hilt. Allowing herself to drop to the floor, Ruby cleaved both arms from the creature, robbing it of its attacks. A second dagger was drawn, and the Grimm screeched as its leg was nearly severed, topping over awkwardly onto its side, writhing. Ruby's scythe carved like a knife through butter, separating the Grimm from head to toe and putting an end to its fitful plight.

What was that now? Seven? Eight? They were still coming, and no magic was being used! It had to be Merlot's traps. Fine. If he wanted to send Grimm their way, Yang would tear them down. One of the Grimm slammed both arms violently, shattering stone with each strike. Yang wove side to side, darting with speed that left Ruby befuddled. A punch connected, lifting the Grimm off its feet. Yang's eyes flashed red again, and a second punch sent it higher still.

Ruby watched as Yang drove the Grimm into the ground with enough force to bury it. A limb tried to grab her, but her sister punched through the stone and was rewarded by the dying rattle of the creature. This was… A bit much. The room had scores of damage, all inflicted by Yang's attacks. Did Yang really need to be so aggressive? Was she just mad?

Mad, or just beyond aggressive. The scene was all too familiar, and Blake was every bit as wary of Yang as she was the Grimm. Blake leaned back as a claw threatened her, flipping back and away. The wall behind her was gouged, and she jumped over another swipe, hurling a dagger and scoring a killing blow between the creature's eyes.

Driving an elbow into the Grimm, Yang snapped her fist back, cracking the creature's plating on its chest. Punishing a missed strike, she crashed down with a bone shattering kick, snapping the beast's head forward. As if that wasn't enough, as though the Grimm might somehow recover, Yang grabbed its leg, lifting it and slamming it onto the ground, again and again. Little bit a disfigured mess remained when she finally released her grip.

/+/+/+/+/+/

"Heightened aggression, enhanced strength, enhanced durability. The tests were promising, but most subjects perished in the trials." Merlot shook his head in disappointment. "Such a waste of potential…"

"Potential for what? Disaster?!" Weiss snapped.

"Potential for evolution! You all think my actions mad, but it's the only way for humanity to thrive, to advance! The Grimm aren't the enemy," Merlot grinned, "They're the key to our victory..."

Weiss might have debated the sanity of that if a statue wasn't bearing down upon her. What it lacked for in speed in made up for in raw power several times over. Nothing it struck survived, and if she made one faulty step, that would include her.

Merlot had to be beaten, but she couldn't get close enough with the Gigas in her path. _Slay the knight, get to the king. Sounds so much easier on paper..._

Moving back, Weiss drew the knight away. Merlot's spells were incessant, but she managed to place the warrior between them, blocking most of the scholar's field of view. Sword swings were telling, and after multiple attempts, she got the attack she was looking for. The sword cut at her hip, and Weiss jumped, easily landing on the wide blade. She darted up, springing off and carving a rune. Behind the helm on its head, red eyes stared balefully at her, even as her rune was applied by the visor.

The knight grabbed for Weiss but came up empty. She landed and darted back, unleashing her spell in a brilliant explosion, coating the statue in ice from head to toe. With waning strength, it attempted to move, a single hand reaching out, only to abruptly stop as ice swallowed it whole.

Now or never. Weiss swerved around the Gigas' legs and went for Merlot. A wind spell crashed around her, absorbed mostly by her barrier. Her muscles began to burn, her breath coming more quickly. She was reaching her limit on spells already, she had to finish this.

Within striking distance, Weiss thrust Myrtenaster. It clashed against the barrier, but this time, she was ready for the counter. A wall at her back prevented Merlot's push, and she drove again, piercing the barrier and gashing his bicep. Merlot stepped back and Weiss didn't give an inch, even as he drew a dagger from his cloak sleeve. She ignored a cut on her cheek and attacked again, drawing blood, her rapier landing against Merlot's ribs.

Ice shattered like glass, and the Gigas roared, sensing its master in danger. The mere second Weiss had faltered was enough, and Merlot threw her back with another burst of wind. A hand caught Weiss, fingers curling around her, yelling in pain as she was slammed into the floor. Restrained, she was helpless, thrown and tumbling through the air. Somehow, she righted herself, feet hitting the wall, her ankle rolling painfully.

"Why do you fight? Why do you even care? The Church has betrayed you, you have no master, yet you fight." Merlot covered the wound on his side and scowled.

Gigas made light work of another pillar, hurling chunks as its sword demolished it in one fell swoop. "Grimm don't try to think for themselves, they do as they're told…"

The Gigas kicked up debris with a mighty swing, tossing stone at her. Her barrier absorbed most yet left her scrambling to avoid being pelted. "And Grimm don't have such useless ideas as 'hope', or something as bothersome as 'morals', they obey unquestioningly. The perfect soldier!" Merlot sneered as Weiss was cornered.

The ravings of a lunatic if she'd ever heard them. She needed to end this. Merlot was half the close-range fighter she was, but getting near him was impossible. Freezing Gigas could work, though it had taken such a large amount of energy just to do that. What option was there left to her? _Think!_

"Instead of being shown the recognition I so rightfully deserve, I'm cast aside and deemed a criminal!" Merlot spat spitefully. "If I must act as a rogue to realize humanity's future, then so be it! Remnant _will_ recognize my genius," he laughed, hand clenching the air, "Even if I must operate in the shadows."

Gigas was powerful yet lumbering. Swings were telegraphed well in advance, giving Weiss ample time to react. Merlot's spells had begun to wane too, and she suspected, or hoped, he was reaching the bottom of his reserves. Summoning forth Gigas, planting all the traps, it had to have taken an incredible toll, yet he still managed to duel her, overwhelm her, even.

Somehow, even as the sword bore down on her, she kept calm; her heart thundered, she trembled, yet Weiss remained calm. She had to, or she'd die. Gigas howled and reached for her, missing as she jumped through its outstretched hand. Her fingers wrapped around the Gigas' gauntlet, digging into the hard, animate stone. A single rune lay bare on its forearm before she was shaken off. Stone growths sprouted along the statue's arm, and the added weight pulled it forward, toppling it.

Weiss ignored the throbbing pain in her leg as she stood, forcing herself to run again. Merlot's spell went errant and crashed into the wall, another exploding just at her feet, making her stumble. Manic, the scholar drew his dagger again, his barrier not yet formed, or maybe he couldn't form one. Weiss blocked the dagger, pummeling Merlot's chest with Myrtenaster's handguard.

Catching the dagger's edge with her own, Weiss wove a rune, recalling the shape from memory. Merlot responded in kind, a binding rune. She placed hers and felt a pull on her arms, chains embracing her arms, pulling her back. A punch left her head ringing, blood dripping from her nose and eyes watering.

Yanking hard on her hair, the scholar brandished his dagger and flashed it at Weiss' throat. Her fingers twitched, and her rune erupted, closing her eyes as a blinding light cascaded forth. Merlot cursed and staggered back, his bindings shattered, and Weiss wasted no time in carving another rune, thrown back again by a surge of wind. Gigas wrenched itself free of its constraints, nearly cleaving Weiss in two.

The air pulled at Weiss, the force of Gigas' swing creating currents all its own. Over Merlot's shouts it forced her back, tarnishing the once pristine temple. She clambered over a fallen pillar, escaping the path of Merlot's spell. Gigas split the pillar with one fell swoop, and Weiss vaulted back over before she could be crushed. The statue slammed a fist in her place, causing her to stumble, and its hand dragged across the floor, nearly catching her.

This was not so much a fight as it was a game of cat and mouse; a game she was losing. Gigas bellowed and took Weiss by surprise, charging forward, barreling through all in its path. Her body tensed, and she waited for the last possible window, throwing herself between its legs and covering her head as it burst through the wall. A pillar erupted beneath her, throwing her skyward, and she turned herself, watching a sheer slab of ice race past her.

Landing brought no solace as Gigas was upon her in a heartbeat. She ducked beneath the statue's blade, wove between its legs, narrowly dodging being grabbed. Its red eyes followed every move, though unfortunately for the Grimm, its body lagged behind. Merlot sent a wave of flame, driving her closer to the Gigas, and its sword tore the ground in two, sending debris raining down on her.

Weiss used the Gigas' own arm to leap higher, meeting its furious gaze and driving Myrtenaster through its helmet's visor. She wrenched her blade, feet pushing against the Gigas' collar, driving her weapon in to the guard. The statue thrashed about wildly, desperate to shake her free. Weiss clung on as best she could, but her feet lost their perch, and the Gigas threw her off. A fist cocked back, and Weiss tried in haste to forge a barrier. Her rune shattered, unfinished, and she was battered.

The room spun as she tumbled through the air, her head on fire. She collided with a pillar and let out a silent scream, her body folding as she crumpled on the floor. Breathing hurt. Moving hurt. Her fingers weakly wrapped around Myrtenaster, and the simple act of lifting it was beyond taxing. Her magic had managed to mitigate _some_ damage, but far from all.

Merlot issued a new order, and the Gigas unleashed a barrage of strikes, its speed increasing, swings becoming erratic. Without much strength, the first blow sent her airborne again, throwing her like a ragdoll. Weiss skid across the floor, dragging herself as another blow rained down upon her. Her left eye closed as blood trickled down, a gash across it rending her nearly blind. The Gigas fared little better, bearing the scar of her assault, one eye dead as the other burned with rage.

Labored breath wracked her chest in pain, her legs felt immeasurably heavier, fighting against her every step. Uncertain, she staggered to the wall, hand reaching out to hold herself up. With blood on her fingers, her own blood, she wove a rune. Gigas stormed towards her, the ground shaking, its very steps enough to stagger her.

The wall pulled apart as the greatsword sliced through, racing towards Weiss. Chunks of wall fell and dust billowed, and inhibited by anything, Gigas cleaved a massive gouge, burying Weiss in a mountain of rubble.

Or so Merlot had thought. The scholar grinned wildly, only to gasp as a blade found itself in his back. Weiss slipped out from the shadows and pressed her weapon firm, gripping the back of the man's cloak. She held even as a dagger bit into her arm, weaving a rune on Merlot's cloak.

Her head was struck, and for a split second, Weiss' vision darkened. She grit her teeth and held firm, the ominous sound of Gigas' approach compelling her to flee. "Get off me!" Merlot growled. Heat formed between them and Weiss was blown back, but not before her rune was completed. Chains clamped themselves around Merlot's legs and arms, pinning him in his spot.

Gigas' sword was already mid swing when Weiss was thrown, and Merlot screamed something inaudible. The blade connected, and despite the binding, Merlot was lifted off his feet, thrown violently across the room and crashing into the wall. The sound of bones breaking on impact was nauseating. Blood spattered, smearing as Merlot slid to the floor, landing in a broken heap.

Though she'd herself to worry about, Weiss still managed to shout as Merlot collapsed. The blow had broken his barrier, and him along with it. He was as static as the other statues around them, and now, every bit as lifeless. Her heart sank, cursing as she tried to collect herself.

 _No. No. No!_ She needed answers, she needed an explanation. Not only was she deprived that, but now Merlot's creation was running rampant. Blood dripped from the greatsword, and the creature, uncaring, turned its back on its master, focusing again on her.

Adrenaline could only do so much. Weiss' arm, slick with blood, clung uselessly to her side. Her eye was swollen shut and caked in dried blood, and her legs wobbled with every step. Gigas trembled as it approached, pieces of its body crumbling away. It was vanishing, but much too slowly. The sword raised and missed just shy of Weiss, though the force knocked her over.

Desperate, she pulled herself away, watching the Gigas wrench its blade free from the tiled floor. Its helm split and half fell away, revealing the Geist within, scarred from their battle. Its sword raised, and Weiss scrawled a desperately crafted rune. She rolled, ignoring the agonizing burn in her arm, her spell erupting. Jagged earth shot forth, catching the Gigas' arm, breaking the weakened stone. Her spell reached the torso, piercing it, the weakened armor offering no resistance. The Gigas remained standing, though only because her spell supported it. As it faded, so too did the statue, crumbling before her.

The Geist had suffered a fatal blow, its blackened body in tatters. To her terror, it floated towards her, soundlessly. The air grew cold as it drew near, and Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster, straining to lift it. A hand reached out, freezing to the touch, and claws of blackest night grazed her cheek. The Geist possessed no face, yet Weiss swore it smiled at her, its lone eye flickering dully.

" _Weiss… Schnee…"_ Weiss froze, a high, distorted voice addressing her. Fingers caressed her cheek, and she shuddered as it laughed, the sound tinted by an unnerving, gleeful tone. _"Well… Done…"_

If she'd had the breath to do so, Weiss may well have screamed. The Geist did it for her, however, unleashing a blood curdling shriek. Its body twitched violently, eye snapping shut, and its claws raked against her neck. The Grimm faded, yet its scream lingered, echoing off the walls, and chilling Weiss to the bone.

It spoke to her. It knew her name. Why? How? Grimm couldn't speak, they possessed no intelligence. Weiss' face was slack, mouth agape in fright. She was trembling, and her eyes flickered towards Merlot's broken form. Blood soaked into crimson robes and he remained unmoving. He was dead, that hadn't been some trick of his, it couldn't be.

Her hand trembled as she wiped blood and sweat from her brow, her breathing unsteady, panicked. _That… That didn't happen… I'm hallucinating, it must be spellcast sickness._ Her body was wracked in pain, though that was a result of her wounds, not sickness; another spell or two would push her over the brink.

The room was unsettlingly quiet now, the faint drip of her blood and her uneasy breathing the only sounds. Slowly, painfully, she pulled herself to her feet, having to use Myrtenaster as a cane. Its tip scraped across the floor as she dragged herself towards Merlot. The smell of iron was overwhelming, the scent of bile reaching her nostrils, making her nearly vomit on the spot.

His face was caved in, one eye wide in horror, the other crushed, a bloody mess. His arm was gone, or perhaps reduced to pulp, and one leg bent unnaturally. She'd half a mind to inspect the scrolls he'd pocketed, but quickly decided against it. They would be soaked in blood and gods knew what other fluids, and his magic would have died with him, anyway.

Weiss had won, yet the victory felt overwhelmingly hollow. She'd learned almost nothing of value from the encounter; Merlot was responsible for Brand, but he was dead, rendering any hopes of being brought to trial moot. Not that she was sure the Church would give him a trial.

Weiss tried to think over what more had been said, but her mind was foggy, sluggish. Walking carefully with her weapon as her crutch, she moved instead to the table. Papers had been strewn from the fighting, littering the floor. Some were still legible, others were ruined. Her hand reached out as she staggered forward, catching herself and groaning as pressure hit the gash on her arm.

There was information here they needed, she knew it. Her fingers grazed a stack of papers, cursing as her defaced them with blood. Wiping her hands on her already soiled cloak, she gazed over the contents. More on subjugation, and on the progress made. She knew that, she'd just seen the fruits of it. Where was the earth breaking discovery? Something that would make nearly dying worthwhile.

At the entrance, the pillar barring her exit shifted, scraping loudly against the floor. Weiss turned and sank back against the table, lazily holding her weapon at the ready. Ruby bolted around the pillar, scythe in hand. She cast a wary gaze around the room before finally spotting Weiss, dropping her weapon and bolting over.

"Weiss! Oh gosh, Weiss!" Thank gods Ruby had the common sense not to tackle her. The brunette's silver eyes were tearful, hands reaching uncertainly in an attempt to help. "Yang, Weiss is hurt!"

Taking a single step forward, Weiss felt an arm wrap around her. Red eyes stared back at her nervously, and now that she had support, she collapsed against Yang, Myrtenaster clattering to the floor.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm… Okay…" A blatant lie if she'd ever told one. "I'm not dying," she added, for what little consolation it seemed. She uttered an apology for getting blood on Yang's clothing, and the Dimuran dismissed it with a shake of her head.

"Blake, you brought bandages, right?" No answer. Yang cursed, glaring at the Meera, "Blake, get your ass over here!"

Blake looked down at Merlot's mangled form, grimacing. "I heard you…" She limped over, and Weiss noticed the bandages around her leg, stained with blood. She reached back into her pouch, removing a half-used roll of bandages, and producing a vial of green solution along with it.

Weiss groaned as she was laid on the table, hearing fabric tear as Yang stripped it away. "Shit… Looks like it missed anything serious, but its deep. Hang in there, kay?" None of them were healers, but every Hunter was trained with some basic skills for medicine; You needed to be in their line of work.

The solution smelled of rank algae and burned when applied to her wound. Weiss hissed in discomfort, gritting her teeth as Yang bound the gash with cloth, wrapping it tight. Ruby offered a strip of her cloak, and the blonde used it to dab away blood coating Weiss' face.

"Jeez… Considerin' how bad this place looks, you're lucky. Though you're definitely gonna get a scar here," Yang tapped Weiss' brow, and she nearly smacked her friend for it. A bandage was wrapped around her head, leaving Weiss with a single eye to see through.

"A-Are you sure she's okay? Weiss, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Weiss glared at Ruby, or tried to, instead giving the brunette a stern stare. "I'm not blind… You dolt…"

"But your eye!"

"It's fine, Rubes, looks like it missed the eye," Yang assuaged her sister's concerns. Weiss was helped to her feet, given Yang for support. "Sure you can walk? I can carry ya."

The Dimuran's arm trembled against her, the muscles in Yang's arms weak from fatigue. "I can walk…" Weiss reassured, "Just… Don't expect me to do much else…"

Ruby let out a muffled squeak, hands clamped over her mouth. She'd finally spotted Merlot, had she? She shuffled closer and hid against Yang's other side, and Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder. "H-He's…"

"Dead, yeah…" Yang shook her head, eyes finally returning to their usual lilac. "Damn… I mean, the guy probably had to die, but I didn't expect you to kill him, Weiss."

"I didn't." The trio looked at her curiously, and Weiss shook her head. "Later, I'm exhausted, so are you. Has anyone spoken to the others outside?"

"Oh crud! I almost forgot!" Ruby fished for her stone, thanking Weiss as she was handed hers, hurrying off to try and make contact.

Yang chuckled, adjusting Weiss and leading her towards the exit. "You can worry about yourself, ya know. I'm sure they're fine."

Weiss wanted to be sure, but a lot of magic had just been expended. For all they knew, an army of Grimm had spawned outside, and Jaune had started off weakened. If too many had spawned, there was a good chance her friends might have been overrun. The victory felt hollow enough without losing anyone on their side.

Fortunately, Ruby managed to get through. Grimm had spawned, though in numbers Pyrrha and the others could manage. All four members greeted them, their voices evidence of their fatigue. A little wear was fine, Weiss told herself, so long as they were alive. Even spellcast sickness would be welcome over the alternative.

While she could walk with help, Weiss by no means moved quickly. While she and Yang waited by the entrance, Blake and Ruby collected whatever papers they could. In the heat of the battle, she'd not paid much mind to the destruction. Now that she could take stock of what happened, it was a miracle she hadn't been crushed.

Pillars lay shattered and split, littering the room with chunks of carved stone. The ground, once made of polished tile, now bore deep scars and numerous craters, much of what remained was now burned or marred. The air was thick with dust, and the actual Dust itself, which Weiss still didn't know the purpose of, had been all but destroyed in the fighting, an oddly beautiful layering of crushed crystal decorating the floor.

Looking around the room, she could recount which blow created the damage, and it struck her as shocking that she'd escaped with so few wounds. _Except you're going to be black and blue, not to mention the blood loss, and potentially losing an eye._ Other than that she'd essentially gotten out of the battle scot-free.

Her vision blurred, and Weiss closed her eye, groaning. "You okay?" Yang's questioned seemed rather idiotic given hers, and their states, but Weiss still answered with a nod.

"I don't suppose we could… Climb through there?" Weiss laughed weakly, looking up at the skylight. She'd completely forgotten that was even there. Where were they that the outside world was so close?

"Ain't happening, sorry Weissy," Yang snickered.

Ruby and Blake returned, the former's arms full of rolled up papers, and Myrtenaster hung on her belt. Without Yang burning anything down this time, they'd managed to salvage some of Merlot's work. It wouldn't be given to the Church, not unless they caught them red handed with the papers; Weiss intended to keep whatever information was there for themselves.

"We should get going," Ruby urged gently, "Weiss needs a healer, and I don't want to make the others wait, either."

"I'll take point." Despite Blake's limp, no one argued with her. With Yang preoccupied with Weiss, and Ruby's weapon hardly ideal for tunnels, the Meera was the only one who could feasibly fight. Blake left through the corridor first, and Weiss staggered with the help of Yang, Ruby taking the rear.

Her head bobbed unsteadily, a weary smile pulling at the corners. Weiss giggled, or groaned, and laid her head into Yang's shoulder. "Well done, everyone…"

Yang made some comment, but she didn't pay it any mind, closing her eyes. Gods, she was tired, they all were, but she wasn't ready to stop, not until they were topside again.

Merlot was beaten, the threat to the towns, gone.

Why then did it feel like they had only just started?

* * *

 **Ever be driving and have a bug just smack against your windshield? Yeah, that's Merlot, only... More boney.**

 **Oh dear, a talking Grimm? Surely that's just a one-off plot device that's never, ever going to happen again, and certainly doesn't have future implications!**

 **Does sarcasm translate well over text? I find it doesn't.**

 **Thus ends the wonderful tale of Merlot's bushy facial hair. Time to see what the crew can learn from his papers! Really tempted to make them a shopping list, honestly... THAT would be a troll.**


	35. Book 2 - Chapter 16

**When it rains both days you had slated to finish up yard work, it's hard not to feel like the universe is transpiring against you. Then someone at work brings in eclairs, and all is right again.**

 **Last chapter wasn't quite the last, obviously. We've got some points of contention to tidy up, and one more surprise before this book ends. Without further ado... Read away!**

* * *

Atlas was cold. Seasons mattered little and the kingdom experienced a near perpetual frost; its winters were colder than even Vale's harshest. The frigid temperatures weren't what made Atlas cold, however, even if Weiss' breath nearly turned to ice.

The Schnee residence sat removed from the city itself. It took a ride of fifteen minutes by carriage to even see the property, along a winding road with sparse lighting, lined by trees. Despite the remote location, both the road and the trees were well maintained, trees trimmed to make the entire ride a pleasant one, if only aesthetically. When one's family had the money of a Schnee, paying people to trim trees was a paltry endeavor.

A wrought iron fence and high brick wall encompassed the property, some several acres, making the home feel even more removed from the world outside. A station sat at the property's lone entrance, housing the guards which regularly patrolled their residence. In Weiss' experience, it made the home feel more like a prison.

Walking up the familiar yet alien cobbled path, her home looming ahead, Weiss shivered, again, not because of the cold. Enough layers would brace you against the elements, making even Atlas' winters bearable. No, it was what awaited her inside that sent a chill down her spine. Despite the lights that shone through the windows, telltale signs of fires burning within, the manor would offer no warmth.

Three steps carved of polished marble led her to an ornate door. They were heavy, requiring two hands to be pulled open. Everything about this home felt restrictive, more like a prison than a place to live. Weiss reached for it, her hands shaking, fingers refusing to grip the handles. Why was she even here? What did she hope to accomplish by returning home?

 _You want father's favor. You want your family's support, even if it means bowing to him._

Weiss chased the thought from her mind, shaking her head with a scowl. She'd never do that, not in a million years. She had enough self-respect not to grovel for someone else's approval, which only served to beg the question again, why was she here?

The handle was painfully cold, biting through her woolen gloves. She drew her hands back as though the handle were on fire, looking at the large, unreasonably heavy pine door before her. It was too large to be practical, but when one's family had the wealth hers did, opulence overtook sensibility.

Light flooded the entryway as Weiss stepped inside. The foyer, larger than many homes back in Vale, was immaculately clean, not a single speck of dust to be seen. So heavily polished were the floors that Weiss could see her reflection staring back at her through them, and she was reminded of how absurd she looked, heavy blue coat and fleece cap effectively swallowing her.

She wiped her boots on the doormat, and the red carpet which led her inside absorbed any sounds she might make. Overhead, a large chandelier swayed gently from the incoming wind, and Weiss jumped slightly as the door closed behind her. Despite being inside, she still felt cold, going as far to rub her arms despite her heavy jacket.

A wide staircase lay before her, splitting where it met the wall and branching off to either side. The bedrooms and studies would be on the left - her own included, and the right served more superfluous purposes; art rooms, spare dining spaces, meeting rooms. For a family of five their home was excessively large. Perhaps the outrageous size was what made it always feel so lonely.

Weiss looked around the foyer for any sign of staff, expecting at least one servant to be nearby. No one came, however, despite waiting several moments. The only person she'd seen since arriving was the lone guard at the gate, his face obscured by a scarf. Only a nod had been shared between them once she'd identified herself, and that had been the extent of her socializing thus far.

"Hello…? Is anyone here…?" Weiss' own voice answered her, echoing. Something slight gnawed at the back of her mind, a hint of unease. Odd that no one had at least come to see who had arrived.

Taking the steps slowly, she gazed up at the portrait at the landing. It was her grandfather, and despite being gone for several winters now, she could still recall vague memories of him. A man who, despite being a profoundly successful Hunter, remained humble. Someone who, in his twilight years especially, made all the time in the world for his family, his grandchildren in particular.

Someone who, from the onset, disapproved of Willow's marriage to Jacques. Yet father time was unavoidable, and her grandfather couldn't be there forever to see over his daughter. Nor could he be there for Weiss, either.

She stood in that spot, frozen as though ice encased her feet. Emotion swelled, and she clutched at her chest, blinking back tears. Her grandfather had made this place feel like a home, and his absence had been felt immediately. Winter moved on to pursue her own endeavors, and Willow had fallen ill, leaving Weiss with no one to seek out for comfort.

Jacques made his displeasure of her plain as day, even if only behind closed doors - her dismissal from her own family the culmination of years of disapproval. Even her own younger brother Whitley showed little regard for her, taking more after their father than she'd ever have liked.

As saddened as she was that neither Winter nor Willow was here, she felt equally as happy that neither her father nor Whitley were, either. Happy, and yet ill at ease.

 _No family, no staff, just the lone guard. Where is everyone?_

"They don't want to see you here. No one does."

Weiss shook her head, suppressing her mind's taunts.

"You have no place here, Weiss. Go away."

Taking the stairs quickly, she moved towards the bedrooms. Her father's would be at the far end of the hall, and just before that, his study. She'd check there first.

"Father won't take you back." Her thoughts wrapped around her, choking her like a King Taijitu. Her chest tightened, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to ignore her own mind. "Go back to Vale," her mind ridiculed, "Go somewhere else."

The bathroom door was thrown open and Weiss slammed it shut, panting. Words became unintelligible, her thoughts muddled, yet the malicious intent remained. There was no reason for her to be here, she had no right to be here. Why was she here then? What did she hope to accomplish?

Her hands shook, fingers fumbling with the sink handles. Weiss splashed her face with cold water and took deep breaths, struggling to bring her breathing, and her emotions, under control. Hands gripping the sink, she closed her eyes, fighting back against her own mind.

The taunting ceased, her mind finally settling. Doubt yet lingered, but at least it no longer had a voice.

Looking into the mirror, tired eyes stared back at her, and Weiss loathed just how worn she appeared. Bags under her eyes, skin, already pale, was flushed, and her hair stuck out haphazardly from beneath her cap. Her mind was frayed, unable to recall how she'd even came to be in Atlas. Why, after all this time, did she even care?

Running her hands across her face and sighing, Weiss stepped back. Maybe after everything that happened she needed time to recoup. Her friends were waiting on her, but she could take some time for herself; she needed time to herself.

"Don't worry, they don't miss you."

Weiss jumped, spinning around. She was alone in the bathroom, yet she'd just heard a voice. She wasn't losing it, was she…?

"You're sane, don't worry." Her heart caught in her throat, eyes wide with fear. That was _her_ voice. Slowly, she turned, coming face to face with her reflection. Only… It wasn't her, it couldn't be. In the mirror she wore not her winter clothing, but her old tunic, and she was… Smiling?

"What… What is this…?" Illusion magic? It had to be an illusion.

"Not an illusion," her reflection jeered, giggling, "My, don't we look like a mess? Father would be so disappointed. Oh wait, he already is…"

Weiss covered her ears, eyes closing. "Shut up!"

"What, don't want to hear the truth? You were so keen to hear it though?" Her reflection laughed. "Oh… Only certain truths though, right? Only the convenient ones."

This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. Weiss grit her teeth, taking a deep, unsteady breath before looking back at her reflection. It was her, a terrified expression greeting her.

"Why did you turn your back on us, Weiss?" Winter's voice rang out. Another mirror at her back appeared, housing her sister's scornful visage. "Why did you turn on the Church?"

Weiss' back met the sink and she whimpered, shrinking under the hateful blue eyes that bore through her. "I… The Church… Th-they can't be trusted…"

"Based on what? The word of a rogue half-Dimuran, and a lunatic? Conjecture, and conjecture that has little substantiation. You've been duped, dear sister."

"N-No… I've seen it. Merlot, he attacked people. He killed an entire village…"

"Which has what to do with the Church, exactly? Does one person's actions reflect an entire group?" Winter scoffed. "You really are no different than father."

She was! The actions of one didn't speak for the whole. Such a closed-minded line of thought was reserved for bigots like Jacques, not her. Weiss tried to be certain of herself yet wavered under her sister's contemptuous gaze.

"You're wrong! I'm nothing like him!" Weiss screamed.

"Nothing like who?" Her blood ran cold hearing the all too familiar voice. The very utterance made Weiss feel like a clamp had come down on her. She was terrified, more terrified than she was of anyone else.

"F-Father… I… I didn't…"

"You didn't what, think? That's hardly a surprise." Jacques scowled as he moved closer, seeming like he'd break through the mirror. "You think you have all the answers, yet you're only a child. What can you possibly hope to accomplish?"

Weiss trembled, nails digging into her arm as she gripped it, desperately trying to cease her shaking. "I'm a Hunter…" Her voice lacked the strength she'd hoped to convey, coming out in little more than a faint whisper.

"You're nothing more than a girl masquerading as one. You're no more a Hunter than your brother, regardless of whatever magic you may possess. Why, you can't even summon! Your incompetence knows no bounds!"

Her lips quivered, mouth suddenly dry. "I'm a Hunter," she reaffirmed, finding her voice. She turned, shrinking back under Jacques' hateful gaze. Her own father regarded her like a piece of trash, like a stain to be scuffed out.

"No, you're not. You're not a Hunter, you're not a Magi," Jacques spat, "You're not even a Schnee."

He… He was wrong. She'd made it through initiation, she'd saved people. She had earned the right to be called a Hunter! No matter how he might try to deny it, how many times Jacques would say otherwise, she was a Schnee, too. Willow was her mother, and nothing he could say would change that.

"Aw… Do you really think that sickly sentiment is enough? That you can just tell yourself you belong, and it works?"

Weiss covered her mouth in fright, staring down at the floor, or where the floor should be. She stood atop a large mirror, and staring back at her was her reflection, warped. Half of her face was blackened, flesh dripping as though melting, and a yellow eye flickered dully.

Half perfect teeth, half sharpened canines, her reflection smiled. "No one in the family wants us, Weiss. Even Winter doesn't, or haven't you noticed she's stopped replying to our letters? Face it, you have no family. Once mother perishes, you'll be all alone."

"Shut up…"

"You know I'm right. They won't cure her, Weiss. We'll lose the only person in Remnant we can call family, and with it, our only chance of ever returning here. Face it, we have nothing. No one." Her reflection cried along with her, though from one eye, blood trickled down discolored flesh. "Wouldn't we be better off if we just… Died?"

Weiss' chest tightened uncomfortably, a choked sob rising from her throat. "No! I… I h-have family. My friends…"

"They're going to die because of you. You don't know how to lead, and already they're doubting you. What happens once you lead them to their deaths? Who will you go to then, hm?"

Her reflection stood before her, sneering. A clawed hand reached out and cupped her chin, forcing her to meet its gaze. "We have no home, and pretty soon, we'll have no friends. What are you doing, leading them down this path of yours? Don't you realize it's only going to lead to ruin?"

Liquid bubbled, covering her reflection's body, turning pale skin dark. Only her own face remained, both eyes red, flashing a taunting grin of jagged teeth. "It would be so easy to just… Disappear. Maybe we can take some Grimm with us, make it heroic. A heroic death sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Weiss' voice refused to answer, and she found her lungs burned, pleading for oxygen. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move. Her doppelganger giggled, the sound distorted, eerily familiar. She'd heard this voice before, though it belonged to a more ghastly figure. "Just let go, let the dark consume us. We don't have to fight anymore…"

Her feet left the ground as she was pushed. Weightless, Weiss felt herself falling, staring back at her reflections leering face, watching as it grew distant. She was falling, yet there was no wind. No sound, no smells, no sensations.

All she knew was nothingness, even her mind was devoid of anything. Soon, even her vision faded, replaced by a sheer, impenetrable pitch. The abyss enveloped her, and the world disappeared.

Weiss' eyes flashed open, squinting against the blinding light. Disoriented, a raspy groan reached her ears, slowly returning to her senses. She searched the ceiling for something familiar, anything to hint at where she might be; she found nothing. Sound was slow to return, and she could just make out the muffled voices of people outside. Nearby, someone's low, rhythmic breathing greeted her, but she couldn't see who it was. Vision in her left eye was obscured, blocked by bandages. Fear set in, accompanied by panic, and her chest rose and fell with fitful breaths.

Had she gone blind? Did she lose an eye? Lifting her hand to check was impossible, and Weiss was terrified to find her voice lost, incapable of projection. Stuck in bed and unable to move or even speak, her alarm culminated with an inaudible whimper, eyes darting about in a frenzy. Was she paralyzed? Drugged? What was going on?

Easy as it would have been to lose herself to hysteria, Weiss forced herself to calm down. While unable to breathe deeply - even that was out of her ability, she focused on a single point on the ceiling, counting down in her mind. The erratic beating of her heart slowed, and after a moment, she could finally think with some clarity.

Where was she…? They had exited the mines in Brand, rejoined Pyrrha and the others, and then… It was a blur. She vaguely recalled mounting a horse, or rather, being dragged onto one, and everything after that escaped her.

Wherever she was, it wasn't well to do. Tarnished walls with fainting paint suggested the room itself had seen better days, and the lone window she could see, with torn curtains allowing mere cracks of light inside, could do to be replaced. Even the bed itself, Weiss realized, was old, creaking despite her lack of movement.

Who was beside her? Just turning her head felt like an insurmountable task, as if the slightest movement was restricted by chains. Her eye caught a familiar mop of black hair flecked with red greeted her. Though agonizing, she managed to lift an injured arm, rasping her hand weakly against the bedside table. It wasn't loud, but still enough to stir her friend.

"Nnn… Aw geez…" Ruby groaned, stretching out in her seat. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, followed swiftly by a gasp. "Weiss, you're awake!"

Managing a slight nod in response, Weiss hissed as Ruby snatched her hand, a pain racing up her arm. "Oh, sorry! I forgot!" she apologized, gingerly setting Weiss' hand back down. "Uh… H-How do you feel? Do you know who I am?"

A flick to the forehead was Ruby's answer, the brunette smiling even as she recoiled. "Good, you do! I'm so glad you woke up! The healer said you should be fine, even though you're _not_ fine." Weiss' eyes widened fearfully, and realizing she'd put her foot in her mouth, Ruby waved her hands. "N-Not in a 'You're going to die' not fine, more like a… You got beat up pretty bad, but you're totally going to make it, fine!"

 _Ruby, you're a sweetheart, truly, but please shut up. My brain can't handle you right now._ Lips dry, Weiss licked them, closing her exposed eye. "Where…?" Gods, she could hardly speak, and doing so hurt.

"Oh, right! We're back in Durham. After Brand, we gathered what horses were left and rode back here. You were pretty banged up…" Ruby squirmed nervously in her seat, "Jaune had spellcast sickness pretty bad, he really overdid it, and Ren had some nasty cuts. Th-they're all okay though! Most of us just got little booboos."

If the act of speaking wasn't murder on her throat she'd remark on how idiotic referring to wounds as 'booboos' was. Wess settled for rolling her eye, gesturing to her throat; water would be nice. Ruby took the hint, excusing herself and rushing out the room.

Left alone, if only for the moment, Weiss allowed her unease to surface. The journey back she may not recall, but everything prior, everything that had transpired within the caves, still stood out fresh in her thoughts. Her battle with Merlot, with the Arma Gigas; she wished she could forget the Grimm, how it spoke to her, but she knew that wasn't going to leave her mind any time soon.

Taking a life was the last thing she'd planned on doing, yet the punishment fit the crime, he needed to be stopped. Why then did it leave such a foul taste? She hadn't even been the one to deliver the killing blow - her binding had signed Merlot's death warrant, and Gigas had delivered its master unto his grave, yet she still felt responsible.

Guilt over killing a madman. She didn't know whether to be glad she had the humanity within her to feel guilt or loathe that she felt any at all for such a despicable man.

The conclusion of their efforts to bring down Merlot hardly brought a peace of mind. They had done as Ozpin asked, within a week nonetheless, and would be commended. They would be, Weiss noted, were they not defecting. Even if the morally sound option was to leave the Church, the actual act of doing so terrified her. There was no going back, no changing their mind. They would be branded a rogue, and come hell or high water, a rogue they would remain.

In the events leading up to their encounter in Brand she'd felt prepared. Now, however, faced with their imminent defection, the monumental implications bore down on her. It wouldn't be just her becoming marked - that would make this easier, all of her friends would be listed as criminals too. They had said they were prepared for that, yet Pyrrha had shown clear signs of doubt before. Did anyone else?

Doubt had no place in her mind, not with everyone relying on her. _Why me though? Why not Yang? She has a better understanding of what's going on than I do._ If the answer was obvious, then it was obvious to everyone but Weiss herself.

Lifting her hand again, she pulled at the bandages covering her eye, fingertips slipping beneath. The skin just below her left eye was sensitive, slightly damp with blood. The good news though? She could see out of the eye, meaning she'd not been blinded; disfigured, most likely, but she'd take a scar over losing her eyesight, even in one eye.

"Back!" Ruby slipped back inside the room, balancing a glass in one hand, a bowl in the other. She closed the door with her hip and skipped back to the bedside, smiling apologetically. "Got you some bread too, if you want some food. It's kinda busy, so couldn't get you much else."

Weiss wouldn't complain. With Ruby's help she sat up in bed, grunting as pressure was applied to her ribs. "O-Oh, I should mention, you uh… Cracked a rib… Or three," she went on, pressing her fingers together, "There's definitely going to be a scar on your eye, too. You're lucky though! The cut on your arm just missed a major artery. Another inch to the left and you would have… Y-You know…"

A single inch, hm? Sure, everything hurt like hell, and every breath she took wracked her body with pain, but she was alive. A fortunate turn of events considering she had been batted around like a plaything. Weiss took the glass from Ruby and drank, chasing away the scratch in her throat.

"Where… Is everyone…?" Weiss croaked, her hand rubbing at her throat.

"Oh, well, uh… Everyone else was given the ok to go, so they're out. I think Pyrrha and Jaune were getting their equipment repaired, don't know where Ren and Nora went…" Ruby sighed somberly, sinking back into her chair with a heavy thud.

"What about Yang and Blake?"

"They got into a fight, again," Ruby mumbled.

"About what?

Ruby looked guilty, tugging at her cloak and chewing on her lip. A nervous habit from training, and one she apparently never grew out of. "Me. Yang is mad at Blake for telling me the truth, about the Church and stuff, and Blake's mad at Yang for not telling me herself. They were yelling at each other this morning… And yesterday, and the day before…"

"Wait… You mean yesterday, right?" Weiss questioned. "We just left Brand a day ago."

"Er… No. You've been out for three days, Weiss." Three days?! She hadn't even had spellcast sickness. Were the extent of her injuries really that severe? "The healers did everything they could, and you're going to be okay, but… We had to request a healer from another town. They won't be here until later today, or tomorrow."

"Well that's… Annoying." That was a lot of time to be unconscious, and a lot of time wasted. Weiss rubbed at her chest, closing her eyes as her head laid back against the headboard. "... Merlot, he's dead? We confirmed that?"

"Y-Yeah… I mean, we didn't go back and check, but we all saw him. He was…" Ruby grimaced and shook her head, having zero desire to recount it herself, apparently. Weiss couldn't blame her, his death hadn't been a pretty one. Not that were exactly pretty deaths.

"What about the papers we got? Where are those?"

"They're all stuffed in my bag, uh… Folded in my bag," Ruby amended under Weiss' accusing stare, "Why? Want to see them?"

"Right now? Ruby, I can barely sit up, and one of my eyes is covered. The last thing I'll be doing is reading." They still had the papers though, that was good. "Has anyone contacted Ozpin? Or has word been sent?" she asked.

"Nuh-uh, not yet. We… Didn't know if we should, so we've been kind of waiting for you. We figured you'd know what to do next." Mistaking Weiss' groan for one of discomfort, Ruby dragged her chair closer, the legs screeching along the floor. "Are you okay?! Need me to get the healer?"

Weiss nursed at her temple irritably. "Ruby… I'm… Honored, you all defer to me, but you're all capable of making your own decisions." Her friend's look of guilt made her soften her tone, smiling as she reached out to touch Ruby's hand.

"If you all decide on something, I'd go along with it. Please, you don't have to rely on me to make all our choices."

"I know..." Ruby whined, "But we wanted everyone awake for it! And Ozpin did kind of put you in charge, didn't he?"

"If we go through with this," Weiss reminded, "Then that has absolutely zero bearing from here on out. We're all equal."

"Still, we didn't want to decide anything without you! I mean, if we're going to all go rogue." The word made Ruby purse her lips, as though she'd eaten something sour. She shifted nervously in her seat, chewing on her lip again. "Then we don't have to report back, we can just kind of… You know…"

"Disappear?"

Ozpin only needed to be informed if they planned on remaining Hunters, or if they wanted to avoid suspicion. Considering they were preparing to defect anyways, the latter seemed moot, and clearly, the former wasn't an option, either.

"Regardless," Wess continued, "We'll decide on what we're doing once everyone's here."

A dry itch irritated her throat, and Weiss coughed, chasing it with her water. Maybe talking so much right away wasn't such a great idea, but there was so much that needed to be discussed. Beyond whatever awaited them with their defection, they had their own issues to attend to as well.

Pyrrha had shown some resistance earlier, and while it could be nothing, Weiss was loathing to ignore even the smallest problem. More glaring than that, however, was the rift between Blake and Yang. They may have been enemies before this, but if Blake intended to stay with them, she'd have to learn to get along with Yang, and vice versa.

"Ruby, if you can find Blake and Yang for me, bring them back here. We need to talk." Ruby nodded understandingly, even if the idea didn't excite her. Weiss sighed and allowed herself to sink back into the bed, laying her good arm over her eyes. "In an hour though, I want to sleep. Thank you for the water, and the company, I appreciate it."

"We're friends, it's what friends do!" Ruby smiled, rubbing at her neck, "And uh… If you think that's best, okay, I'll try. You think you can get them to get along?"

"Honestly? No, but I can get them to realize that their past can't get in the way of…" Weiss trailed off, waving her hand, "Whatever we are now. We're going to have to be able to work together, and we can't do that if there's conflict in our group."

It was as rudimentary as it came; like a machine, a team was only as strong as its components. It only took one broken piece to slow the whole down, and two would bring it to a shuddering stop. Whether they liked each other or not was irrelevant, they had to at least be civil.

Ruby refilled Weiss' glass before excusing herself, leaving Weiss to her own devices. As if she was going to sleep, she'd just been doing so for three days. There was much on her mind, the least of which included the impending confrontation between former enemies. She had every intention of mediating it - brought on mostly by Ruby's disheartened expression earlier. There was one slight issue, however.

Weiss groaned and sank further back into her bed, pinching the bridge of her nose. What in the world was she supposed to tell them? No magic could make people become friends, and shy of a spell, even acting civilly seemed little more than a whimsical dream. Forcing them to play nice and actually mending that bridge were two completely different things. They had to put their differences aside, and she had to help them do it.

/+/+/+/+/+/

Normally if a fight were to break out, in Weiss' experience, it happened in a tavern. Someone had one too many drinks, words were shared, and before long fists were flying. She'd seen plenty of brawls in her travels, and none of them had stuck with her. They were, especially in the face of her own battles, insignificant, fleeting. Most people probably wouldn't even recall the fight the next day.

She'd come to regard squabbles in bars as little more than a nuisance. How she wished she could discount this one as such. May had helped in securing the local pub as a meeting place, and their gold had bought them an hour of privacy. Besides the necessary staff, only Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang occupied the building. The others? Weiss had decided it was for their own safety they wait outside.

Watching Yang and Blake stare at one another was like waiting for a powder keg to explode. Intervention was necessary, yet as Weiss found, far from easy. Even Ruby and her infinite well of optimism failed to make any dent in the tension.

Weiss' unease was plain, and if her entire body didn't still ache she'd be pacing. No amount of false bravado could mask how nervous she felt, and when Yang rose from her seat, she almost shouted for her to remain calm.

"This is a waste of time, you guys. Umbra and I aren't gonna be friends, 'kay?"

The sheer unwillingness to cooperate was mind boggling. "I'm not asking you two to be the best of friends," Weiss commented, voice terse despite efforts to remain calm, "I'm not even asking you two to be friends. I just want you two to be civil."

"We fought together, didn't we? Ain't that enough?" Yang asked, or by her tone, more demanded. Ruby's eyes cast downward, hands fumbling with her cloak. Weiss was on her own for now.

"No, it isn't. If we're in this together," Weiss glanced at Blake, who had remained silent thus far, "If you intend on staying with us, then you need to try and get along with everyone here, Yang included."

Blake voiced her discontent with a scoff, folding her arms and looking away. Though not quite as vocal, the Meera wasn't any closer to reconciliation than Yang.

"Listen, whatever shared history you two have, the past is the past. If we're doing this," Weiss paused, adding, "And we are doing this, we need to know we can rely on each other. Either you two make an effort to mend things, or we'll refuse to have you along."

"What? You don't get to decide that!" Yang snapped.

Weiss met Yang's furious gaze calmly, her uncovered eye unblinking. "I can. This isn't just about your grudge, this involves everyone. If there's any reason I think you'll put everyone at risk, then I, and I'm sure the others, would be okay parting ways."

Losing Yang would be terrible, both for her power and the knowledge she had. Neither was worth someone losing their life over a grudge, however, and Weiss wasn't going to let them flirt with disaster.

The Dimuran stared at Weiss in disbelief, throwing a hand in gesture towards Blake. "Why are you guys even so welcoming of her? She's killed people, Weiss!"

"So have you. And so have I, for that matter." A member or two of the White Fang, and however indirectly, Merlot. "There's a few of us whose hands are soiled, but you don't seem to have an issue with anyone else. Only Blake."

"At least she told me what was really going on," Ruby interjected meekly.

Yang's anger subsided, if only just, hearing her sister. Hurt replaced fury in her expression and she hung her head. "I was tryin' to keep you safe, Ruby, I told you that," she growled lowly.

"By lying and never writing? I thought you were dead, Yang!" Ruby shook her head tearfully, drawing back as her sister reached out to her. "Uncle Qrow never talked about you, and dad was worried sick, he still is! That's not okay!"

"Rubes, this ain't the kind of information you can just sit on. Once you know it, there's no going back, your whole outlook on the world changes." Yang's face fell, an insincere smile appearing. "You couldn't go on doing the stuff you were, it'd basically change everything. Even knowin' that, you still wish I'd told ya?"

"If it meant knowing you're okay, then yeah, I would!"

Yang groaned, rubbing her face in her hands. "What about your friends then, huh? What about Weiss? You couldn't see them anymore."

"Yang, that's not fair," warned Weiss.

"I would've… I don't know, I would have at least tried writing to them!" Voice breaking, Ruby moved again when Yang attempted to comfort her, pushing away her sister's hands. "I was scared, and worried, a-and I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. Do you have any idea how much that sucked?"

"Ruby…"

Not only was there a grudge to be settled, but also a wedge between sisters to be sorted. Gods, she'd only just woken up, this was too much. Ruby dried her eyes with her palms, and Yang stalked off, somewhere between fuming and anguished.

What was she meant to say in this? What could she say? In trying to be authoritative, Yang had become defiant, and her misguided attempt at using threats likely made things worse.

"Ruby deserved to know the truth, and you weren't around to tell her," Blake remarked, earning Yang's renewed ire. "If you're angry with anyone, be angry with yourself for abandoning her."

"I didn't abandon her! I was protecting her!" Yang shot back.

"You're the only one that seems to think so."

"What would you do then, huh?" Yang stormed towards Blake, ignoring Ruby's call to stop. "Tell her, and force her to run for the rest of her life?"

Blake rose to her feet, amber eyes staring unwaveringly into Yang's. "I'd let her decide for herself, instead of being a controlling sister." The Meera caught Yang's hand when it rose, narrowing her eyes. "You think you're helping her, but you're just being overbearing. She's perfectly capable of protecting herself."

Tearing her hand from Blake's, Yang scowled. "Didn't you hear what I said? If I told her, there isn't a choice! Once you know that stuff, you can't just go on pretending it ain't there! Every mission you do, you worry you're makin' things worse for people. And I'm not an idiot," she looked at her sister, "Ruby would have come with me no matter what. I wasn't about to ruin her life, even if it meant having to disappear from it."

"Better we're all together then, rather than trying to survive on our own," Weiss commented, "Obviously, that won't do anymore."

The intentions were good, and arguably, Yang had made the right choice, even if it cost Ruby some peace of mind. Blake didn't see it that way though and went on scowling, grumbling about Yang's callousness towards her own sister.

While the mood had calmed, it was hardly jovial. Ruby remained silent, ill at ease and too uncertain to speak. Weiss would give credit to Yang for at least trying, even if it caused obvious distress; Blake was set on being difficult.

 _We're not making any progress like this._ There had to be some common ground between them, something they could see eye to eye on. She had hoped Ruby might be that focal point, but their views differ so greatly that only arguments came from it. It was infuriating that they seemed so dead set on fighting, especially since they were no longer on opposing sides.

 _Wait… That's it!_

"Blake, Yang has mentioned you killed people before. Who exactly did you kill?" The question took the Meera aback, displaying a look of consternation which Weiss quickly tried to remedy. "I'm not judging you, I just want to know, honestly, what kind of people you targeted."

Where Yang seemed determined to avoid speaking about what she'd done, Weiss assumed Blake would be the same. The Meera glanced briefly away before sighing, nodding as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Merchants, corrupt officials, and… A Hunter or two," Blake admitted. Yang shot her a loathing look but it went ignored, Blake's eyes fixated on Weiss and her alone. "I won't lie and say I didn't kill anyone, but the lives I did take felt justified, like I was making the world a better place."

It was hard to paint murder in a positive light. They weren't here to argue the morality of their actions, or at least, Weiss wasn't. "And you left the White Fang once that changed, right? Once they began killing indiscriminately?" Blake nodded, reaffirming the story they'd been given before.

"Yang, you killed rogue Hunters under orders of the Church. That, and members of the White Fang." Anyone who the Church decided was an enemy, really.

"You don't gotta remind me… But yeah, I did."

She needed to be careful with her words, lest she muck this up. "Both of you killed, and I'm sure your respective sides painted the other as a monster, irredeemable. Maybe you were," Weiss said, "When you look at this objectively, however, you both have something in common. You were merely following orders."

Ruby perked up, appropriately confused by Weiss' statement. "Are you saying they're not guilty because someone told them to do it?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. It doesn't change what was done, or replace the lives you took," Weiss paused, looking both at Blake and Yang, "But you both defected once you learned the truth, or when the goal of your organization was no longer your own. You both made mistakes, but you each had the moral standing to leave when you knew it was too much."

"So we both bailed when we realized how shitty things were, what's your point?" Yang questioned.

Weiss bit back the sharp retort, instead releasing her irritation with a deep sigh. "You were both used by a group whose mission you believed in, and you both left when it became apparent otherwise. My point," she elaborated, "Is you're two sides of the same coin. You're both products of organizations that have long since forgone morals in favor of results. Really, despite your disputes, you're more alike than you think."

"R-Right! If it wasn't for the Church or the White Fang, you two would probably be friends!" Ruby exclaimed, "You still can be!"

"I won't be friends with her…" Yang muttered, eyes flickering to Blake. She looked back at her sister and smiled, barely, rubbing her neck. "But… If it means keepin' you happy, then… I'll try to at least be nicer, kay?"

Blake had no issue instilling venom in her words. "Yang killed my friends. So no thanks, I'd rather not be friends with her."

"You don't have to be friends, but at least understand that what she did, she did on orders. As far as Yang knew, you and your friends were nothing but killers, and she probably thought you were irredeemable."

"Ozpin told me your group had burned down an entire village," Yang recalled grimly, expression souring, "And you'd killed everyone, kids too. So yeah… You guys sounded pretty lousy to me."

"We never did anything of the sort!" Blake defended, her voice raising. "We weren't monsters, we were fighting for what was right! Your leader lied to you!"

"Then be angry at Ozpin for lying to Yang, not at Yang herself. If she's guilty, then despite whatever reasons you had for your actions, you're guilty too." Weiss relaxed when the Meera sat down, her fingers easing their grip on her seat. Yang was little more than a tool, and by hating her, you're letting the real culprit walk away.

"Don't misunderstand, there are most certainly guilty parties, but they are not in this room. The blame rests on the shoulders of our superiors," she went on, "Or, should I say, our former superiors. Whether we thought our actions were just, or whether we were simply following orders, the fact remains that you both were only doing as you were told."

Shifting the blame wasn't easy, but watching Yang and Blake share a silent, passive look, Weiss felt she'd succeeded in doing so.

Would they suddenly get along? She doubted it. Yang's actions left clear emotional scars on Blake, and she suspected the Meera was more agitated than she otherwise let on. If they could focus on who the real enemy was though then they were making progress.

"So, Yang's willing to try," Weiss extended a hand in Blake's direction, putting on a smile, "The question remains, are you? We can't force you to cooperate, but we can't have you along if you refuse, either. The choice is yours."

Forcing people to cooperate only worked so long, until their disdain grew, and they pushed back. Weiss wouldn't make Blake be anyone's friend, hers included - she doubted she could, but she could pressure her. It was a delicate line to walk and could just as easily turn Blake off the idea of joining them entirely.

Weiss glanced briefly at Ruby, the Meera's eyes on her as well. Somehow, though, she doubted Blake would decline. "I'm doing this so my people can earn their equality," the Meera spoke.

"Faunus kind," Weiss clarified, borrowing the White Fang's own term, "That's fine. We can all have our own reasons, so long as we cooperate, I don't mind. Does this mean you're with us?"

Blake took a moment to weigh her options. How badly did she want to stay with Ruby? Would she assume, as Weiss did, that their group would be her best chance at making a difference? Their hands met, and Weiss found herself smiling wide in relief. That settled that, maybe not permanently, but at least they'd reached an armistice of sorts.

"Whatever we do from here, we do as a team, all of us. Egos have no room here." That warning went for Yang as well, and both she and Blake responded with short nods. "Splendid. We'll have to tell the others what we've spoken about, it's only fair," neither woman seemed as keen on that, but they nodded again despite that, "Though… That can wait."

Weiss' stomach growled, and Yang's echoed it. Ruby managed a slight giggle, and Blake rolled her eyes, only to flush as her stomach joined in. "First… Let's get something to eat!"

* * *

 **To take a page from anime, Weiss used "Talk no Jutsu", and no, the issues among team "RWBY" are hardly resolved, but they've been made open at least.**

 **Bit of a dialogue intensive one here, but necessary dialogue. Next chapter will have some fun stuff as we tidy up this book, so hope you all look forward to it!**


	36. Book 2 End - Chapter 17

**One heck of a closing chapter this time, but a lot of set-up for the coming book!**

 **Now that book 2 is finished, I want to take the time once again to thank everyone who's read, been reading, or even just checked out a chapter or two. The fact anyone enjoys reading my fanfic is really awesome, and I hope I can continue to write something people enjoy reading!**

 **And, for the part that I always don't like to do; Let me know what you guys thought, not only just of this chapter, but book 2 in general, or heck, the _story_ , whatever you'd like! Doesn't have to be done in a review, a PM is fine if you're comfortable. Any feedback will be MUCH appreciated as I prepare the third book. What do you like about the story, what do you dislike? What do you think I do well? Poorly? Any and all suggestions are appreciated!**

 **With the groveling out of the way, here's the end of the book!**

* * *

If Weiss had learned one thing in her time as a Hunter, it was their unequivocal reliance on healers. Even the most skilled Hunters suffered injuries time to time, and shy of a missing limb, a healer could mend almost anything. Almost anything.

Weiss made the distinction for one key reason; physical wounds could be healed, yet even the most potent and skilled of healers could never touch what lay beneath.

Hunters were taught to stifle their fear in combat. Naturally, emotion was still expressed - they were all living beings, not mindless beasts like Grimm. They became excited, anxious, fearful, and even angry during combat, just as anyone might. No matter their training, regardless of their experience as a Hunter, emotion was always just below the surface.

While she had been able to leave the inn that morning, thanks in large part to the healer called into town, Weiss was far from recovered. Lingering soreness persisted, her bruised ribs repaired, yet still uncomfortable, making each breath just the slightest bit uncomfortable. The wound on her arm itched, the freshly mended skin demanding attention. Then, there was the scar over her left eye.

The healer had assured her that her vision wouldn't be affected, and they had been right. After a series of quick tests, it had been determined the wound missed anything of importance. Weiss had still fret over the injury, admittedly for little more than superficial reasons. Years spent training and she'd never suffered a scar before, something of a sign of pride for her. Now, not only would she bear a scar forever, but it was so plain than anyone who even glimpsed her way would see it too.

Disappointment pushed out a sigh from her pale lips, cold fingers running over the disfigured skin. It was thin, a near perfect vertical line stretching from her brow to just below the eye itself. She should be fortunate that it was the only scar she had to show for her encounter, and she was, yet there was something innately irritating about it still, as if she should have been good enough to not suffer it in the first place.

Stifling a yawn, her eyes drifted towards the buildings lining the road. Durham was far from bustling despite being a trading outpost - a product both of recent spikes in Grimm spawns, and the mercenaries the town employed. Her mind went back to the last item on her list, the final matter of business before they departed Durham for good. She needed to speak with May, or rather, she needed to _find_ May first.

Fortunately, Durham was hardly a bustling center like Vale City, and after questioning one or two residents, Weiss made her way down to the canals. An air of trepidation lingered, slowing Weiss' step by just a fraction of a second, unnoticeable to anyone but herself.

Try as she might otherwise, Weiss was beset by paranoia. At any moment she could encounter Neo and not know it, or worse still, another Hunter. There was no way the Church would know of their defection so early, yet she remained uneasy, to the point that other than asking for May's whereabouts, she avoided speaking to anyone at all costs.

Weiss found May exactly where she'd been told she would, lingering outside of what had been Neo's hideout. A handful of the town's mercenaries were with her, a few coming and going. Approaching the group, she just caught wind of their conversation. _They're trying to find any clues, are they? Good luck on that front…_

May noticed her, and after a few hasty words with one of the men she hurried over to greet Weiss. "Huh, so you guys really did make it back alive." Okay, maybe she was coming over to disparage Weiss instead. Before any comment was made, May smiled and bowed her head a few degrees. "I'm sorry about before, and… Glad you're all okay."

Okay wasn't the right word here, because if anything they were far from okay. 'Alive' would be more apt, but Weiss bit her tongue, smiling appreciatively. "We were fortunate. Brand proved to be much more of an adventure than we expected."

"Oh? Grimm still lingering around?"

"I'm afraid so, yes," Weiss replied. "Though there was more than just Grimm as well."

May quirked an eyebrow as Weiss dug into her pouch. "Er… Before we speak, is there somewhere we can go?" Weiss pressed, glancing at the mercenaries. Somewhere private, her gaze added, which the redhead quickly picked up on.

They didn't have to go terribly far, and Weiss was surprised by just how many buildings were abandoned. "Once trade started to fizzle out, everyone who live here started to move away," May explained, noticing Weiss' wandering eyes, "Can't blame them. Not a whole lot comes through Durham anymore."

"Except the occasional traveler," said Weiss. Given Neo had been among them, she couldn't help but wonder how receptive the town would be moving forward. Then again, it didn't appear as though Durham had much going for it to warrant an attack.

An empty building just two removed from the hideout would suit their purposes. No door sat on the hinges, and Weiss waved aside a cloud of dust as May pushed aside a box to make room, politely declining when offered a seat upon it.

"Alright, so what've you got there?" May's eyes had flickered back to the paper in Weiss' hand several times, and now that they were alone, she allowed a worried expression to appear.

"Details about Brand, and moreover, how the attack came about." It was a carefully parsed down version that betrayed nothing against the Church, or even magic for that matter, but Weiss hoped it might provide some closure all the same.

Despite the clear agitation displayed, May made no sudden movements to snatch the paper. When Weiss offered it she took the page slowly, fingers trembling. Then, as if asking for permission, she glanced at Weiss who nodded encouragingly.

To her, the paper confirmed nothing and more. They knew Merlot to be responsible, and moreover, they knew how he'd committed the act. All the page May had been given would show is Merlot had done the dead, leaving out the finer details.

May's eyes poured over the sheet once, then again, enough times that Weiss questioned if she was trying to find a hidden meaning in the text. After a few moments of silence, she lowered the page, exhaling unsteadily, one hand rubbing at her face. "This guy…" she muttered, holding Weiss in a careful gaze, "He's dead?"

"Quite dead, I assure you." In no small part thanks to her own actions. Where Weiss derived no pleasure in the deed, May's mouth pulled into a satisfied, if sorrowful smile.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," grumbled May, moving to tuck away the paper before making sure it was okay. "How'd he do it? Do you know?"

Weiss expected the usual question of 'why'. It was what most people asked after a tragic event, an often-futile attempt to make sense of an unexplainable occurrence. She had the information May sought, yet as Yang had said before, it wasn't something they should share freely. Once someone knows the truth, there was no unlearning it. Life from thereon out would becoming challenging.

Did she have the right to turn May's world upside down? She'd made a new life for herself here in Durham, and while not a glamorous existence, it was at least stable. Learning the truth would ruin everything. "He caused as much trouble as he could around Brand, and it seems your town was just in his path," she explained, her expression a careful mask.

"So, wrong place, wrong time, that kind of thing?" May laughed, a hollow sound devoid of any laughter. Her voice broke at the end and her eyes closed, hands clenched on her knees. "Sick bastard… I'm glad he's gone then. I'm just upset I wasn't the one to do it."

Barring the obvious fact that in no way would May have beaten Merlot, her response to the news was… Unsettling. Weiss would prefer her to break down and mourn instead of wishing her vengeance upon the departed. Maybe she would later, but right now only anger was shown.

May had needed to know the truth, even if only a fraction of it. Pyrrha and Ren had been against the idea, but Yang and Ruby both encouraged her, figuring it would at least bring some peace of mind. Looking at May now, Weiss couldn't say if it had brought any closure whatsoever.

"When you were there, did you happen to visit a bakery…?"

The question left Weiss scrambling for a reply. She had, but depending on the significance of the place, she loathed to answer. Searching May's face carefully, Weiss sighed and nodded once. "I did. Why do you ask?"

"That was my family's bakery. I… I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and how much I miss it…" May's lip quivered, and she closed her eyes, groaning as she rubbed at her face fitfully. Weiss would have thought no less of her for crying, but apparently her pride wouldn't allow it. "How bad…?"

Weiss' chest tightened meeting May's gaze. Behind the careful wall she'd constructed was quite a lot of pain, her eyes betraying her. Recounting the sights even now was uncomfortable, and to Weiss they were mere strangers. If that had been May's family…

Weiss could only shake her head in reply. "That bad, huh…?" May chuckled, her voice breaking again, distorting the sound. Slamming a hand against the box she sat upon, the redhead tilted her head back, pulling down her cap to try and hide herself. "Th-thanks for checking, appreciate it."

Somehow Weiss doubted that. "You know… Brand should be safe now, I think we cleared out the Grimm…" she trailed off, figuring May would easily finish the thought herself.

"Thanks… But no thanks, I… Don't think I could handle it," May muttered, shaking her head, "Seeing them…"

Weiss understood. Even without experiencing the kind of loss May had, she could understand the pain. Her mind went to her own mother, presumably still laid in her bed in Atlas. How much longer could she hold out until her illness finally won the battle? Would Weiss be able to see her before then?

The harrowing thought was snuffed out before anxiety could sink its claws in. There was too much going on without her fretting over something she couldn't control. Before her, May strained to keep her turmoil from reaching the surface, shoulders shaking visibly from the restraint. Should she offer her condolences? The attack was years past, and anything she might say now felt meaningless.

Placing her hand on May's shoulder felt paltry, but if the gesture was unwelcome, May made no effort to show that. Weiss was still unconvinced that Merlot needed to die, but seeing how May reacted to the news, and knowing what the man had done… Perhaps he hadn't needed to forfeit his life, yet at least now she could have some peace of mind knowing there wouldn't be another Brand.

Having most likely just ruined May's day, if not week, now was a good a time as any to leave. There was still plenty to do, and Weiss would prefer to get moving before it became too late, lest they be forced to travel through the night.

"Wait…" Weiss paused in the door, glancing back curiously. Whatever May had on her mind had her conflicted, and she shifted restlessly atop her box.

"I think I'm going to head to the city." May didn't catch Weiss' look of shock, fixated again on the page she'd been given. "I… I want to be a Hunter, so something like this doesn't happen again."

That was the last thing she'd anticipated hearing today. Weiss' mouth suddenly felt dry, her blue eyes flickering between the door and May herself. She should say something, warn her. There was a chance May passed initiation, became a Hunter and never learned what the Church had done. On the other hand…

"What about Durham? Aren't you the one who protects the town?"

"That's what I was talking to them for," May waved a hand outside, "I'll pay them everything I have upfront, and send them money back from the city. So long as they're here, the town should be fine."

"I thought the mercenaries were bleeding the town dry," Weiss furrowed her brow, "Why would you leave them at the mercy of people like that?"

"Because Durham isn't my responsibility?" It was an abrasively honest answer that Weiss wasn't prepared for. "I can't help other people if I'm stuck here my whole life. And sure, the mercs are taking a lot of the money but…" She shrugged, not having much else to say. "If I'm paying them too, it's not like the town's going to be broke. Heck, they might even make some money."

"May… You're emotional, think about this. You honestly think you're going to be able to pay for these people by yourself?" Weiss had to convince her not to do this. "Trust me, a Hunter's pay isn't exactly amazing."

"That's funny, coming from a Schnee." Thinking she'd almost misheard, Weiss blinked, meeting May's angry gaze. Angry wasn't the right word, perhaps… Bitter? Skeptical?

"How do you know who I am…?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out. I mean, your family's really well off, and plenty of folks know there's a Schnee in Vale." Ah, the wonderful byproduct of her family name. Being recognized by complete, utter strangers got old. "So, sorry if I don't buy the idea Hunters can't make money. Yours did."

May looked back at the paper and went silent. Weiss could be upset, try and rebuke the redhead's claim and point out her family was a special case. She could, but there was something else that caught her tongue. The pained expression which May bore made it obvious; it wasn't about Durham, or the money. "You just want to get away from here…"

Brand wasn't too far from Durham, and in all likelihood, there were people in this very town who knew what had happened. May didn't answer her, yet the silence and conflicted expression was telling enough. Weiss stepped back into the building, offering a smile as she extended a hand.

"You… I think you'll make a fine Hunter, with some training," Weiss said, able to laugh lightly when May flushed, "Though, I think you can make just as much difference without becoming one."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hunters are simply Magi that are recognized by the Church. You can still protect a town without that title." There was more to being a Hunter than a title, but nothing prevented an everyday Magi from protecting their home from Grimm.

"If you need to leave, then leave, but think carefully before you go and become a Hunter. Once you're in, you're in until you retire. Or die." Harsh, but that was the true nature of being a Hunter, and as evidenced by May's surprise, not many realized that. "It's not just like any job, where you can move on and change positions," Weiss continued, "Once you're in and assigned a role… You're in for life."

She'd often asked herself what the reason for that was. Initially, she assumed because there were so few Hunters, and training them was so rigorous, that they couldn't afford to let people go. After everything, however, she wondered if it had more to do with keeping information from spreading.

Before she'd learned the truth, before she'd been shown the darker side of the Church, Weiss had every intention of serving as a Hunter for as long as she could. Now, she couldn't wait to get away from it.

"I'm sorry to drop this on you so suddenly…" Weiss said.

"No, I'm grateful. It's… It won't bring anyone back, but at least…" May shrugged, "At least now I know what happened."

The gratitude felt hollow, or maybe Weiss herself was dissatisfied with the conclusion. What more could have been done? Had Merlot survived, and the Church taken him in, the outcome would have been much the same; Merlot would be dead, and May would still be without her town, or her family. Weiss liked to think May somehow had closure, but now she wasn't sure anything would bring that.

… She needed to get going. For all her spells and intellect, Weiss was hopeless in trying to console May. There were no words or gestures to mend the heartache, no well wishes that would ever return her life to her.

May's life was effectively gone. _Is that why she wants to be a Hunter…?_ The realization made Weiss view the redhead in a completely new light, biting her lip uneasily. _Maybe she doesn't want to go on, maybe… She's given up?_

"May…?" What was she supposed to say? Glassy eyes met Weiss', and her mind refused to work, halting like a defective cog in a machine. "Become a Magi that will make your family, no, your town proud." She felt like she was grasping at straws, but she had to say something. "You can make a difference, and you will find a place you belong," she smiled. "Maybe you already have."

The smile was so forced that it may as well not be there at all. Still, Weiss liked to think May wasn't going to just throw it away, that the only thing that had kept her going was wanting to know what had happened. _Gods… I'm making myself depressed now._

At one time, Ozpin's words had instilled within them both fervor and confidence. When that man spoke to you, you felt as though you could do anything. Weiss wished she could be half the orator he was. Instead, she was left trying to piece together some semblance of well wishes. May's demeanor made it impossible to know whether her words had worked, or if she was merely speaking to the wall.

Leaving now felt wrong, like she should try and extend more aid. May had made it this far though, and if she'd managed to fight on after Brand, this news wouldn't break her resolve. That was the hope Weiss had to cling to as she left the building, sending one last glance back before walking along the canal.

The group had already gathered by the town's gates when she arrived, bags slung across their backs and ready to move. The absence of horses was a disheartening reminder that they would be on foot, and for gods know how long. They had lost half to Grimm and runes - Blake's had plummeted to its demise, leaving four people with eight horses. Combined with their equipment and supplies, there was no realistic way they could make due.

So, the horses had been sold off, and the excess Lien used to buy more supplies. None of them knew where they were heading yet, or how they might make more money, so being prepared for potentially long bouts of travel was imperative. Barely a day removed from being bedridden, the notion scarcely appealed to Weiss, but she'd have to endure, just as everyone else would.

Everyone appeared as ready as Weiss felt. The decision had been unanimous, albeit with some reservation from certain members; they would leave the Church and forge out on their own. Some, like Ruby, tried to busy themselves with idle matters, wearing a self-assuring smile, while others dawdled aimlessly, trying in desperation to think of anything other than what they were about to do.

Weiss tried to delude herself into believing the nervous beating of her heart was a war drum, spurring them along. It would be a drum only she could hear, and whose beat was so erratic, so out of tempo, that whoever was playing it should forfeit their instrument immediately.

"Are we all prepared to go?"

The question was as much for herself as it was the others. Ruby smiled as she hugged Crescent Rose, nodding quickly. "Uh-huh! Ready as ever!"

"You know I'm ready," grinned Yang, the only person among them who seemed genuinely excited about this. That, or she was simply one hell of a bluff. Nearby, Blake's chin barely tilted, signaling her preparedness.

Ren's silent nod was all the response Weiss needed, and wherever he went, Nora was sure to follow, grinning broadly and slamming a fist to her chest. Almost everyone agreed, save for two, one of whom had been the lone voice of dissent. Weiss smiled at Pyrrha, both to assure her friend things would be fine, and, she hoped, to convince her not to waver.

Jaune watched Pyrrha struggle, and Weiss was frustrated that for once, his face betrayed no emotion. If anyone could understand their weapons master, it was him, and with Jaune unreadable, Pyrrha was an enigma. "Pyr, ready to do this…?"

Ready probably wasn't the right word. It was like asking if someone was ready to jump head first into a pit of Grimm or plunge into freezing water. It was insane and arguably idiotic, but to do either you just… Went for it. Wild abandon was not Weiss' style, yet it required just that to go forward with their plan.

Pyrrha's silence wracked Weiss' nerves, and when their eyes met she dared think the worst was about to happen. "Ready…" she answered, smiling timidly as she nervously pulled at one of her wrist guards.

"Then let's get moving. Though, to where exactly…" Weiss had thought it over endlessly since waking, yet nothing had come to her. Everyone she knew was a Hunter, every place she would frequent, a Church site. "We need allies, and frankly, all of mine may well now be our enemy. Any ideas?"

Yang was nearly trembling in anticipation, and Weiss finally gestured for her friend to speak her mind, something the blonde rarely ever needed. "It's kind of a long shot, but I know someone who can help us."

"You do?" Weiss wasn't the only one surprised by Yang. It made sense though, she'd been a rogue the longest, and it would only be natural she'd made some allies. "That's wonderful," the Schnee smiled, "Who might that be?"

She'd thought Yang excited to speak, but seeing eyes flecked with red, it was obvious that anger was why Yang shook. The single name, an utterance barely above a whisper, garnered looks of uncertainty and surprise. Yang had been correct, it was very much a long shot. With no alternatives, however, a long shot was all they had.

Though the skies above were clear and the sun bright, their path forward remained clouded. Leaving the Church was inevitable once they understood how the organization operated. Aside from a vague idea of what they needed to do, no one, Yang included, knew how to go about it. There was no precedence for what they were attempting, or if there was, it had been stricken from the annals of history.

If that was the case, they would make the first mark on history, a new chapter, as it were. Eight of them make a difference, like casting a pebble into the vast ocean, but if they could find help? If they managed to recruit like-minded individuals? Maybe, just maybe, they could make a real change, hold the Church accountable for their crimes.

 _We won't be the first to try._ Weiss recalled a certain general who had fallen from grace, wondering if he was the only man to ever attempt what they were. There had to be others, others whose stories had been erased, hidden.

Weiss refused to join the nameless. The Church's misdeeds needed to be brought to light, and come whatever may, she'd see it through to the end to ensure they were.

Clouds passed overhead, casting long shadows that stretched well out over the flat terrain. The river, tumultuous during the store, raged, albeit more calmly now, its banks a bright earthen brown, a mix of silt and clay.

Clay…

They never went to Barclay! The purpose was to meet Ruby, which they had done, but not in the intended location. Ah well, all's well that ends well, right?

/+/+/+/+/+/

Not even back to the city and he was already begin hounded by Ozpin. Nothing was said as to _why_ his immediate return was demanded; Ozpin always did seem to enjoy being cryptic. Judging from his and Goodwitch's words, whatever was going on was big, and Qrow needed to be there for it. Hardly a day removed from completing his latest assignment and he was already on his way back. For another job, he assumed. There was always work to be done.

Being so reliable was nice - gave him a sense of pride, he supposed. Wouldn't it be damn nice though if there was someone else Ozpin could call on? Like, literally anyone else? Qrow had noticed another gray hair that morning when washing up and he was certain it hadn't been there before. Too much work was making him an old man.

Waving nonchalantly to a passing group of guards, he wove his way through the familiar city streets. Normally, he came and went before the sun was up, or under the cover of night. The timing was purely convenient, he didn't need to leave at any time, usually, those just happened to be the hours he was active.

Because of that, he wasn't used to walking in to the city midday, bustling with activity. The markets were jam packed like fish in a barrely, and he was grateful he stood a head above most, able to see despite the crowds. His shoulders bumped against numerous people as he sliced through groups, uttering halfhearted apologies.

The dichotomy of his work and being back in the city was always a bit jarring. Working alone, it wasn't uncommon for him to go days, sometimes weeks with little to no interaction with people. Grimm never were ones for conversation, and even if they could talk, he doubted he wanted to hear anything they had to say.

When alone, he found himself silently wishing someone was along with him, even just to shoot the shit with. Now that he was surrounded by people, he found himself wanting to leave almost immediately.

A familiar sensation tugged at his heart, spotting a woman with short cut brunette hair ahead of him in the crowd. For a split second the world seemed to fade around him, eyes focusing solely on the woman. When she turned, blue eyes shining brilliantly and laughing at something her friend said, Qrow snapped back to reality.

Those eyes were all wrong. That wasn't her, and he knew no one would ever _be_ her. The closest he'd ever get to seeing her face again was a certain young lady, one who, frustratingly, he'd been unable to find.

Feeling his hand trembling, he dug into his pocket and uncorked his flask. A dark amber liquid burned down his throat, washing away his nerves like they always did. Except they never really were gone, were they? You could put on a false bravado, drink the night away, but that dull, aching pain was never really gone. No matter how he tried, it always resurfaced.

 _Pull yourself together, you're a freaking mess._ Scratching at his stubble, Qrow ducked down a side road, flipping a coin to a beggar and nodding at their thanks. Crowds always sucked. He'd catch a glimpse of someone even remotely familiar and his mind would throw a fit. He just needed a drink, or two, enough to numb his thoughts. Yeah… Just one or two.

Unfortunately, he hadn't the luxury of time to go stop by a pub. Ozpin was calling for him, and he could feel the scrying stone burning a hole in his pocket, reluctantly withdrawing it. "Qrow," he answered simply, blinking hearing his own voice thick with emotion. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Sup? Just got back."

"Well then, do hurry, won't you?" Goodwitch's voice echoed, the stone pulsing in his hand, "It's important, and…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way, Glynda."

"One affirmation will suffice," the proctor retorted. The silence made Qrow assume the link had been broken, and just as he was just about to pocket the stone again, Glynda spoke, her voice taking on an oddly careful tone. "Qrow, listen. About this meeting…"

"Save it for when I get there, 'kay? Not exactly in the best place to talk about stuff." The voices of a crowd spilled into the alleyway as he broke into another, less crowded road. "On my way, tell Oz to relax, before the rest of his hair goes white."

Was it white, or was it silver? Gray? No, not gray. Qrow knew what gray hair was by now, he had enough of the damn things to be familiar with it. Scornfully running a hand through his locks, he watched the light from his stone fade, returning to nothing more than a shiny, carved rock.

On the precipice of the residential district, even among the crowds, Qrow could spy the Cathedral's tower, higher than the next tallest building several times over. People often jokingly referred to the sight as a beacon to Hunters and travelers alike, so much so that the structure itself had been dubbed "Beacon" by some.

Considering how far up their own asses some priests could be, Qrow was surprised more hadn't taken the idea and run with it.

"Ah, Mister Branwen graces us with his presence once again."

The groan couldn't be suppressed upon hearing the voice, one Qrow knew all too well. No effort was made to hide his displeasure as he turned to face the priest who spoke to him, narrowing his eyes. "Are you unhappy to see me, Hunter?" the priest chuckled, spectacles reflecting light from the window. Qrow saw his own face staring back at him through the lenses, making no effort to change his countenance.

"Unhappy? Nah, I was wondering what that smell was," Qrow muttered, smirking as he cocked an eyebrow, "Figured I stepped in dog shit, nice to know I was wrong."

That fake smile the priest wore washed away with the comment, and honestly, Qrow was happier for it. There was no reason to pretend they were even remotely on friendly terms. "You know… As a member of the clergy, you really ought to treat me with some respect."

"And as a Hunter," Qrow countered easily, "You should understand when you've bit off more than you can chew." Sighing, he pulled free his flask and took a drink, secretly relishing the ireful glare he got. Drinking was explicitly prohibited in the Church halls. Well, to parishioners anyways. "Got a reason ya stopped me, Fennec?"

"I'm welcoming home one of our very own, that is all!" Fennec chuckled, gesturing wide with his arms at his sides, "Is that so wrong?"

"Coming from you? Yeah, it is," Qrow grumbled, "If it's nothin', then I've got stuff to do." Trying to step around the priest, he clicked his tongue in annoyance as Fennec moved with him. Moving left, so too did the other man. Sighing, Qrow sank his hands into his pockets, restricting his overwhelming desire to give Fennec a good knock to the head.

"If you've got something to tell me, then get it over with," the Hunter said, eyes flickering to the lift just behind Fennec, "Oz is expecting me, and you wouldn't want to make him mad, would ya?"

If the threat phased Fennec then he didn't show it, wearing his smile boldly. "That's what I wished to speak to you about, actually. Rumor has it you're going to be quite excited by your next assignment."

Whatever this idiot was playing at, Qrow wasn't about to bite. "That right?"

"Ah, but it's not my place to tell you, now is it? Besides…" Fennec looked past Qrow, welcoming the next wave of citizens who funneled their way inside. Giving Qrow a knowing smirk, he stepped aside, his fox ears twitching happily, which was never a good sign. "Seems I have another sermon to lead. Do try to have a wonderful day, won't you?"

The well wishes were enough to make him want to hurl, doubly so coming from the likes of Fennec. Qrow rolled his eyes, shouldering past the priest and ignoring his taunting grin as he entered the lift. Times like these he hated the lattice doors, finding himself forced to stare at the man until the lift hauled him away.

Chains ground against one another above the lift, and though he'd been assured constantly they were fine, they sure didn't _sound_ fine. Neither did the way the lift seemed to scrape against the walls of the tower, as if the space wasn't large enough to accommodate. There were other lifts, sure, but they were always in use, including the one which would take him directly to Ozpin. So, he'd opted for the lesser used, arguably more dangerous lift instead, deciding to expedite things.

That it stopped two floors below Ozpin's room didn't help things, but at least it was less distance to travel, and hopefully, less of a wait. Stepping out of the lift, he halted the door with his foot. A young woman with purple hair and green eyes smiled before rushing in, thanking him in a quiet voice. The color combination was what caught his attention, but her… Features, really drew him in. Smirking, winked flirtatiously, flashing the woman a grin as she flustered, averting her eyes shyly.

He still had it. That, or she was embarrassed to be hit on by an old man. His mind drifted back to the gray hair he found, and he scowled, reaching up to pluck it before thinking better of it. The damn thing would just grow back anyway, no use in balding himself.

Maybe he should have taken the main lift. Instead of arriving and getting ahead of the crowd, he was now waiting on them. Stuck in what amounted to little more than office space, Qrow sighed and glanced around. A handful of desks lined the room, the people at them keeping their heads low, whether out of deference or pure disinterest he wasn't sure. They looked to be cataloguing things, and he assumed they were probably fresh members of the library, doing all the boring crap their superiors didn't want to do.

 _Least the room's got a decent view._ They weren't quite as high up as Ozpin's space, so the entire town wasn't visible from here. The way that the large oak in the plaza just barely reached the window though, its greenery breaking the monotony of a sea of brick and stone, made the small space feel a bit more welcoming. The blonde Meera glancing his way didn't hurt either, and Qrow had to chuckle as she quickly averted her gaze, trying to make it obvious like she wasn't staring.

A little harmless flirting, nothing more. Glynda always snapped at him for looking, and he was swift to point out he never touched or made any inappropriate remarks. Hell, he rarely if ever looked anywhere other than a woman's face! It was insulting that she assumed was just a pervert, when really, he was more scrupulous than most gave him credit for.

Where was this stupid lift? Teasing the Meera girl was fun, but he really needed to get upstairs. Come to think of it… Why wasn't there a damn staircase? Glynda had said once they couldn't make room for the lifts and stairs both, and maybe that was true, but stairs would be a hell lot more convenient. Honestly, he just figured most priests were too lazy to be asked to walk.

Reaching up at his chest, his finger skimmed along the outline of a brooch hidden beneath his shirt. He'd seen it a million times, knew every line, every fold, more familiar with the piece than his own hand. Closing his eyes, he imagined how the circular piece spiraled inward, how at the very top it split into three, giving the illusion of a budding rose. He could see the color, once a brilliant silver, faded and dirtied by years of wear. No matter how careful he was with it, keeping it pristine was impossible.

The gentle ding of the lift pulled Qrow from his musings, and after a pair of Hunters stepped out he hurried inside. Whatever Ozpin had to say would be quick, he hoped. After not running into his niece on his way back he'd planned on sending a letter, and from what he heard, she should be somewhere between Durham and Barclay. Not an exact location, but with enough time - and incentive, a courier would find her.

Mulling over the contents of what he'd even write, Qrow trudged out of the lift, watching the gate creak closed behind him. Even the main lift didn't always seem the most stable. Made him wonder what the heck the Church spent its near limitless funds on. Sure as hell wasn't a lift.

He expected the ever-scornful gaze of Glynda to greet him, yet surprisingly found her desk empty when he entered the hall. Ozpin's door was closed, as it ever was, and with no one to show him in Qrow waltzed right on up, throwing the door open unceremoniously. Some small part of him almost expected to find a horrible sight, knowing Glynda's… Fascination with their boss.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" Glynda snapped, setting down the stack of papers she'd been holding. Ah, sweet, sweet normalcy.

"Don't you know how to greet your guests?" Barely suppressing a laugh as Glynda scowled, he eased the door behind him shut, promptly removing his flask. "Jeez, you told me to be quick, so I was, and you weren't even there to say hi. I'm hurt, Glynda."

Ozpin smiled slightly amused, or maybe it was a forced pleasantry. Hard to know with him even after all these years. "She was helping me go over a few documents, actually. Apologies if you found your welcome wanting."

Not that he'd expected a parade or fanfare, nor did he even mind the fact Glynda hadn't been there, he almost preferred it. "Nah, just pressin' her buttons, no big deal." The proctor huffed, circling around the desk and folding her arms at her back, likely to refrain from casting a spell at his smug face. Pressing his luck, he blew the woman a kiss. If looks could kill, he'd drop dead on the spot.

"So, what's up? The way you made it sound, this job's pretty big. Something happen?"

Stupid question, of course something happened, otherwise he wouldn't have been called back so soon.

"There's been a… Development, and we think you're best suited for the job," Ozpin explained. When wasn't he? It was the same shtick he was given any time he walked into this place? And just like every time he came here he was offered tea, which was, as always, cheekily turned down in favor of his flask.

"I do apologize for recalling you so suddenly, but this is a matter that must be addressed swiftly, lest it blossom into a larger problem. I know how you detest tracking people down, but your skillset makes you, as I said, best suited."

Was he mistaken, or did Glynda look worried? Not just the usual "did I forget to press one of Ozpin's favorite ties, the only ones he wore" kind of worried, but a genuine concern. Something was bothering her, and it perplexed Qrow that Ozpin didn't seem to be addressing it. Rather, he was almost ignoring her entirely.

"Okay…" Not much of a verbose reply, but there wasn't much more to be said. Qrow moved closer at Ozpin's behest, glancing at the folder laid before him. It wasn't very heavy, which was good. Heavy meant a lot of reading, and he didn't have the patience for that right now.

"In light of recent events - Ludlow, Mount Glenn, and most recently, Vindemia…"

"Huh? Vindemia?" Qrow repeated.

Ozpin brow raised slightly, the motion barely perceptible. He let out a sigh, glancing Glynda briefly before smiling. "It seems our messenger never found you then. There was an attack at the vineyard, I'm afraid. Lord Vindemia was murdered."

The news of a nobleman dying ought to have hit him harder, but Qrow barely blinked. He wasn't one for bureaucracy, and most nobles he met were pompous, brutish and other insulting, sophisticated words his alcohol addled brain couldn't come up with right now. Whatever that mead he had in his flask was, it was good. He really needed to go back to that place and get more.

"Reports on the incident are... Conflicting. First, it appeared that one of our own had committed the deed, and then we received word that an illusionist was responsible, corroborating with a White Fang member." The White Fang, huh? He hadn't seen those jerks since Ludlow. Dang, he was just starting to hope they'd take a break from being a pain in the neck.

"Unfortunately, we haven't been able to locate the illusionist in question, though we do have a general idea of her appearance, and her capabilities," Ozpin concluded.

"So, you want me to go find this girl, is that it?" Qrow waved the folder questioningly.

"Not exactly. While the woman in question is a pressing concern, there's something more immediate that requires your attention." Ozpin gestured to the folder, nodding for it to be opened. Qrow did exactly that, and immediately froze on the first page.

Staring back at him was a sketch he recognized immediately. The words 'Ice Queen' silently formed on his lips, reading over the text scrawled beside it. This was a… Report? Mentions of her time in Mount Glenn, and reports revealing her activity from thereon out.

Weiss' file wasn't the only one inside the folder. He saw Pyrrha's immediately after, then Jaune's. "These are all the kids we just promoted." The statement had the upward inflection of a question, and Qrow's brow furrowed as he looked the papers over closely. This was everything about their most recent missions, and, somewhat unnervingly, notes on their latest private meetings.

"We have reason to suspect that Miss Schnee has been compromised, Qrow, and she may have dragged her friends into this game of hers." The words left Ozpin's mouth as casually as though they were discussing the weather. "Naturally, this is an issue. We can't have anyone spreading fallacies about the Church."

"Who'd she meet…?" Qrow asked, fingers lingering between two pages.

Ozpin's smile subsided, if barely, reclining in his seat with a sigh. "I think you know exactly who."

It took a second to think, mulling over the options. Carefully, he thumbed through the pages, and spotting a startlingly familiar face within the stack, it confirmed his suspicions. "Firecracker…"

"Miss Xiao Long met Miss Schnee, though we're uncertain when. Sometime preceding the events at Mount Glenn, most likely. We have reason to suspect she's responsible for Weiss'... Clouded judgment. We also have reports that Miss Xiao Long may be traveling with these children on their latest mission."

He really didn't like where this was going. Yang's sketch stared back at him, unblinking, as cold sweat stained his clothes. He'd seen her a couple of times here and there, checking up on her, but he'd never done as he was told. Did Ozpin know that?

"Now… If it were just Miss Schnee that had been compromised, we could handle this in a more… Favorable manner. With so many of our youths being made to question the very essence of the Church, however, there's only one solution, I'm afraid."

Qrow's jaw set tightly as he looked up at Ozpin. This was what Fennec had been all smiles about, and why even now, Glynda refused to meet his gaze. The head of Vale's Church stared back at him, unblinking. At least that half-smile was gone now.

"You want me to kill these kids." Qrow's voice was flat, even as he continued to sweat, heart sinking. Ozpin's nod made him spiral even further, narrowing his eyes as he looked back at the folder.

"Why not just deal with Yang? They don't all gotta die, do they?"

Ozpin sighed, though the sound was more exasperated than sympathetic, Qrow noticed. "Once the seeds of doubt are planted, they'll continually question things. We're walking a tenuous enough path as it is trying to maintain peace without our own casting uncertainties. To answer your question… Yes, they do. There's little alternative, I'm afraid."

He'd done some things in his time as a Hunter that he wasn't particularly proud of. Okay, a lot of things, many of which haunted him. It had always been for the greater good, for the sake of all of Remnant. Normally, that was enough, at least enough to help him sleep at night. This though…?

Killing these kids wasn't going to happen, Qrow decided, and that was before he flipped to the final page. A set of wide, cheery eyes stared back at him, and even though the image was colorless, he knew those eyes were a bright silver, and the hair black like his own, with stripes of red strewn through.

"This goes beyond familial ties, Qrow," Ozpin cautioned, folding his hands together on his desk. He leaned forward slightly, lowering his voice enough to make Qrow inch forward to hear him. "These children, some of them, hold immense sway. If they began dispensing lies, the damage would be nigh irreversible. We can't afford that level of discord."

Qrow's mind was doing backflips as he tried to process everything. He'd never known Yang and Weiss had met up. If they'd run into each other at mount Glenn, where else might they have met? In the city? Ludlow? How close had he been to catching his niece and the Ice Queen without knowing it?

"I need your answer, Qrow," Ozpin said, "There are other Hunters capable of this task. I merely thought you'd prefer to handle it yourself."

Why, because then he'd get to kill his own nieces? Some favor. Setting down the folder, Qrow removed his flask and drank, and drank, until the last of the contents slipped down his throat. Despite the liquor, or perhaps because of it, his hands shook, and though he'd just drank, his throat felt dry.

"Let me look into it, before I go executing kids who don't deserve it." Ozpin's questioning gaze prompted him to explain further. "We know Yang's gotten into some stuff, and maybe she's planted some ideas in the Schnee's head, but we don't know about the others. Let me figure out what they know first."

"There's a very likely chance they've all been tricked by now, Qrow. Chances are, it's too late."

"Yeah, well, chances are she hasn't told them anything, either. For all we know, Yang's travelin' with them under a false name, or pretending to be someone else." The idea didn't live up to scrutiny if Ruby was involved, but it was the only hope he had of going after them without an order to kill on sight.

Ozpin noticed the discrepancy immediately, sighing as he removed his spectacles. "Qrow… You're one of our best, and more than capable of handling novices, even this many. If you're too emotionally invested because of relations, I'll have someone else -"

"I'll do it," Qrow stated firmly. Was it him, or did the piece hanging around his neck just grow heavier? Swallowing back and stifling the emotion that threatened to break him, he stared back at Ozpin carefully. "I'm figuring out what they know before I go attackin' anyone though."

Would be take the compromise? "They're all really good, you've said so yourself. If we don't have to kill them all, shouldn't we try savin' them?"

There weren't many Hunters to begin with, and fewer still that showed the promise these kids did. Beyond that, Ruby and Yang were the last reminders he had of _her._ That, and the lifeless piece of metal he carried with him everywhere. Family or potential future prospects; which angle would Ozpin think he was taking?

"... Ascertain what they've been told, and whether or not you deem them salvageable." The way Ozpin spoke about these kids like objects struck the wrong chord, but Qrow kept his disdain well hidden. "If there's little hope in keeping them on our side…"

"Deal with 'em. Yeah, I got it, Oz."

"Excellent. That document will detail all of their magic, as well as their more… Intimate profiles. Should it come to a battle, you'll have everything you need to beat them."

Qrow glanced at the folder, its edges crinkling under his vicelike grip. If they had one of these on the kids, then it was safe to assume there was one on him, too, and all the other Hunters besides. It seemed normal to keep records of the people who worked for you, but this… This was a bit much.

"I do not need to stress the importance of your mission, but I'll say it again regardless. We can ill afford someone of these children's standing," Ozpin reiterated, "To propagate lies. I won't deny their promise as Hunters is great, but frankly, I value the safety of my kingdom over their futures, if I'm perfectly blunt."

My kingdom. The royal family led Vale, yet Ozpin had just referred to it as _my_ kingdom. Qrow nodded, straightening himself out and giving Glynda one final glance. He was just as furious she remained silently compliant in all of this, as if the deed being asked of him wasn't beyond wrong.

"Godspeed, Qrow. I hope this matter is resolved swiftly and we can all put this unpleasant business behind us." Unpleasant was one way of putting it. Outright shitty was more accurate. "Gods praise the Church, and praise be to the Gods."

Qrow glanced once more at the folder, nodding stiffly. "Yeah…" With how much of a wreck his mind was right now, it took all his fortitude to even utter that single word.

Walking out of the Cathedral had never felt so tense. Every step of the way Qrow swore eyes were on him, and everyone he passed was most certainly watching his every move. Eyes forward, he marched right through the sermon, which thankfully Fennec was much too preoccupied with to call out to him.

Ozpin thought he was going to go through with this, huh? In hindsight, that made sense. It wouldn't be the first time he'd dealt with a "problem". Sure, the folks he killed were legitimately batshit crazy or dangerous, but this was different. Aside from spreading some lies - and even then, if that, what had these kids done?

They'd developed a certain rapport, him and Ozpin, and earned his place as one of the bishop's most trusted Hunters. Maybe that was why he'd given Qrow the leeway he had.

 _Yeah, maybe. And maybe you'll get along with your sister next._

Call it paranoia, or just anxiety - whatever it was, Qrow left the city in a hurry, taking the time only to refill his flask and buy some few supplies. The same day he'd arrived, and he was on his way out again, only this time… There wasn't a chance in hell he'd be coming back.

* * *

 **So, in case anyone forgot, Barclay was where they were initially supposed to meet Ruby. One thing led to another, however, and they never quite got there. In the end it doesn't much matter, but Weiss being the stickler she can be, remembers little details, like where they were supposed to go for a mission.**

 **Hopefully that's got some folks eager for what's coming in the next book, since I hinted at it pretty heavily with Qrow's bit.**

 **Thanks for reading, as always! I'm taking a week off to get my bearings and iron out some details, which means...**

 **Book 3 start date: August 3rd(or 4th, most likely 3rd). Be there, or be an undisclosed four-sided shape!**


	37. Book 3 - Chapter 1

**Edit: This is NOT a new chapter, nor has any edits been made, save adding the date for the next chapter down below. Apologies for the re-upload, but realized I never included it.**

 **Taking a week to make a chapter feels slow, but dang does it help my sanity!**

 **For those who read and are attending/watching RTX (I assume most, we're all RWBY fans here), here's to hoping we get some juicy Volume 6 deets!**

* * *

Where did magic come from? Was it from some divine beings as the Church would have people believe, or something more… Mundane? By what method was it decided who was born a Magi?

What _was_ magic?

Just a few weeks ago, Weiss never would have questioned these things. Magic came from faith, and she'd accepted that. The gods chose to bestow power upon mere mortals, granting them the ability to fight back against the Grimm scourge. And how was it decided who became a Magi? Either lineage, in the case of Schnee, or something much more random: chance.

As for what magic was, well, that had never been clear. The manifestation of will, some would argue, or the manipulation of energy in the world around them. Maybe magic didn't have a defining trait, or a specific, clear origin point. Maybe magic simply _was_.

Now, Weiss was certain of only two facts: whatever the truth surrounding magic might be, the Church endeavored to keep it hidden. Grimm, the very beasts the Church fought to eliminate, attracted to the tools the Church itself pushed - spells, any form of magic use risked the chance of Grimm attacks.

The only certainties she now had were uncertainties. What she once thought foundational now sat behind a curtain, obscured, like a magician concealing the method of their illusion. One of those dreadful, carnival 'magicians', Weiss stressed, which in of itself seemed like an absurd notion. Real magic existed, yet for some - children, a sleight of hand or card trick was captivating.

Traveling among a group of eight meant moments alone were rare. Even bathing, something she'd once relished for its solidarity, was now spent with four other women. Blake, perhaps out of modesty, though Weiss doubted it, refused to bathe with them, and naturally, Ren and Jaune would bathe on their own time, alone. Yang had trotted out the 'no boys allowed' phrase, and while Weiss rolled her eyes at the time, she was grateful they'd listened.

So, moments like these, sat alone on the edge of their camp, were a rarity. While she'd hoped to plan their next move, Weiss found instead her mind was like a wheel, constantly turning, refusing to remain stationary. With thoughts came more questions, uncertainty, and inevitably, distress.

They knew they were abandoning the Church, and they knew what that meant for them; being branded a rogue Hunter was perhaps their biggest, though not only issue.

Traveling as often as Hunters did, many never quite settled down and bought a home for themselves, not until retirement. Most lived their lives out of an inn room, or in a city with lodging provided by the Church. Weiss had fallen into the latter, as had most of them, which brought up one slight issue: none of them had homes anymore.

Returning to their homes, something Weiss hadn't been able to do before anyways, was out of the question. Not unless they wanted to endanger their loved ones. Where they could visit now, whether to resupply or rest, changed drastically too _._ Smaller towns further outside the kingdom might be safe, but cities were out of the question, as were more robust settlements. Word of their defection wouldn't have spread already, not only after three days.

Word would spread, however, and they'd lose any hope of returning to whatever homes they may have had, temporary or otherwise. Which brought Weiss back to her original point.

They had no home now.

Living out of tents was no way to live, certainly not for active Hunters. _Magi, you're just Magi now. Hunters belong to the Church._ It was going to take some getting used to, no longer being a Hunter. What she'd told May was still true: Hunter was mostly a title, albeit a title with benefits. You earned pay from the Church for missions, could always count on lodging, and had access to any resource you might need.

Now? If it wasn't in their bags, they didn't have it, plain and simple.

As a Schnee, she should have everything she'd ever need, and more. As a Hunter, she'd have a livelihood, and just as important, an income. Now, she had neither. None of them had either. Everything would have to be either made or found, and in the unlikely event they made Lien, they would spend it scrupulously.

Weiss wasn't the only one among them to notice how drastically their lives had changed. Nora complained about aches from sleeping on the ground, and Ruby had grown homesick, increasingly so when told she likely couldn't visit her father. That had driven her friend to tears, and Yang had to pull her aside. Only after an hour, an _hour_ of consoling, had Ruby calmed enough to rejoin them.

Weiss' family, at least her father, had never wanted her around to begin with, and she'd managed. She missed her mother and Winter dearly, as she did a few of the staff, but being all the way in Atlas as they were, her status hardly made a difference, she wasn't going to see them any time soon. Ruby's father was half a day's travel, to the coast and then to Patch, yet he might as well be in Atlas too.

Despite knowing it wasn't her fault, guilt clung to her, tainting her thoughts. When Ruby had returned she'd been all smiles, even going as far to laugh at her earlier outburst. Seeing her eyes, however, Weiss knew the smile had been for show. Yang had noticed it too, shaking her head when Weiss nearly brought the matter up again.

While not her idea alone, Weiss had been the one to pull the trigger. As a result, everyone here - with exception of perhaps Blake and Yang, gave up their lives, their families, essentially, who they were.

So, yeah, there was some guilt.

Though it felt like climbing a mountain, Weiss pulled herself from her self-ridicule and rejoined the group; there would be ample time to argue with herself later.

Ren knelt studiously beside a fire, stirring a pot of assorted root vegetables and meat. When asked what meat it was, Nora boisterously declared a handful of squirrels had 'valiantly given their lives to fill our tummies'. Squirrels, huh?

"Thank you," muttered Weiss, smiling as she accepted her bowl. The browned broth, what she hoped was broth, swirled with chunks of seared meat and roots that she liked to imagine were edible. Ren and Nora were accustomed to this way of life, so surely, they knew what was safe to eat… Right?

Taking a seat on a fallen log, only to move when Jaune pointed out a slug near her leg, Weiss settled for the grass instead. Repulsive, writhing little beast, how dare it take her seat.

Legs to the side, Weiss had just settled in when Yang approached, grinning broadly. "Hey, this seat taken?"

"It is, yes. As you can see I'm quite popular," Weiss commented, lips curling as she stifled a smile.

"Well then, make room for me, cuz I'm comin' in!" Weiss slid over to make room, tentatively prodding at her stew. She'd yet to take a bite, unsure of how palatable squirrel stew might be. Yang plopped down in the grass, crossing her legs and nesting the bowl between them. "So, how we doin', Weissy?"

"Well… Considering we've just abandoned our posts, have nowhere to go, and may be set upon by Hunters at any moment?" Weiss listed, "I think we're doing quite fine, all things considered."

"No, you goof," Yang jabbed, both verbally and literally. Ouch. "I mean how are _you_ doing."

Truthfully? A nervous wreck. Not including the undeserved guilt, she didn't know what they were going to be doing, though to be fair, none of them did. Her mantle as 'leader', something she'd still argue was absurd, only added to the nerves already screaming inside of her.

"Fine," she deflected carefully, preoccupying herself with her meal. The meat was gamey, and tasted only of the broth, which she assumed was carrot and… Ginger?

"Fine? Ri-ight, cuz, ya know, tossing and turning all night is fine. Especially since you slept, what… Three hours?"

"It was four hours." Weiss retorted, blinking before letting out a huff. "I've never slept well, your concern is misplaced. I'm fine."

Weiss squeaked as a finger prodded at her nose, the surprise making her nearly fall over. What was that supposed to be? Rubbing her nose and glaring while Yang snickered, she took a breath and composed herself, flush at her own absurd reaction. "You're a child…"

"Big child then, 'cuz I'm way taller than you," the blond sniggered, "Ya know, you could be a bit _Weiss_ -er to me, I'm just trying to help."

Groaning, Weiss turned away, silently fuming as her friend glowed with pride at her abysmal joke. "You're so immature, making puns like those. You could learn a thing or two from Ruby."

Yang scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. "Yeah right, she's still totally the baby of the family. Just because I like to make _Schneesy_ puns doesn't make me immature."

"No… But it might just make you a complete dolt," Weiss rolled her eyes, unable to suppress the hint of a smile that threatened to break her facade.

"Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the dirt today." With a snicker, Yang leaned away as a finger threatened to flick her, flashing an innocent smile. "Seriously though, what's up? You look broody, and that's Blake's job."

That obvious? Maybe sitting by herself gave it away. She'd hoped not to trouble the others, and apparently, she failed at that "Do you ever miss being able to go home?"

"Eh? You mean like, seeing my dad?" Yang went silent, her brow pulling together slightly as she plucked at the grass thoughtfully. "Sure, now and again, but it wasn't like I saw him a whole lot as a Hunter either, ya know?"

"I suppose. Still though, as a Hunter you could have visited, given time." Downtime as a Hunter was remarkably rare, usually only being granted when you were injured. There was always work to be done. "Now that we're all… On the run," Weiss muttered, stopping herself short of using 'rogue', "We can't go back to see our families."

"You homesick too? Ruby had a bad night last night because of that. Kept saying she was worried how he'd be, now that we're both gone." Not that anyone would know that now with how animatedly she spoke with Nora and Jaune.

"Not homesick, not exactly. The fact that my decision to defect - and I know, it was a group decision," Weiss added before Yang could correct her, "But still, the decision to defect means none of us have anywhere we can call home now."

Something they'd all taken for granted until their first day skirting the law. It was as they said: you didn't know how good something is until it's gone. Staring into her dirtied reflection, Weiss exhaled, dragging her wooden spoon through the broth. "I just… I understood how drastic the changes would be, or I thought I did."

"It ain't easy. There were loads of times I wanted to see Ruby, or go home and visit dad. Hell, there were a couple of times I almost ran into Qrow," Yang chuckled sadly, "But he woulda thought I was a rogue, probably would attack me on sight. My own family thinking I'm some kinda criminal. So, yeah, I get it. This stuff sucks, and I hate to tell ya, but it doesn't get much better."

Yang's honesty was welcome even if it wasn't what Weiss wanted to hear. Their path wouldn't be easy in any way, shape or form, and they'd accepted that. Admittedly, perhaps they'd been a bit naive and too ready to abandon everything.

Scratching at her cheek and exhaling, Yang settled back, precariously balancing the bowl in her lap. "Ya know… It's not all bad. Sure, going back to our families probably isn't happening for a long while, but… Doesn't mean we can't have a home."

Weiss' curiosity piqued, she appraised Yang with a curious stare. "Unless you're sitting on a fortune and not telling us, I fail to see how we might find a home."

"Dad once said 'home is where the heart is', or something cheesy like that," she smiled, and what sadness Weiss could see in the expression quickly vanished, making her wonder if she'd imagined it. "He always was real meloexcited or whatever."

"Melodramatic," Weiss corrected, "And I think that's a lovely sentiment, though unless you suggest we live in our tents and consider those home…"

Yang grinned, patting Weiss' back despite protests."Nope! I'm sayin' maybe we can find somewhere. Vale's loaded with empty towns and buildings, you just gotta know where to look!"

Not a terrible idea, though there was one slight issue: they'd traveled for almost a week now and hadn't seen anything of the sort. Wishful thinking, and little more than that. "Wouldn't finding a home be impractical? We're traveling, unless you've managed to forget that."

"Didn't forget! It would still be nice having a place to go back to though, wouldn't it? Sure, we'll probably spend more time away from it than actually at the place," Yang admitted, "But that doesn't mean we can't have somewhere."

"True…" Weiss absentmindedly agreed, watching Blake curiously. Sat alone, apart from everyone including Ruby and hardly eating. She knew Blake agreed to come with them, yet if she had any desire to be _with_ them, it wasn't coming across.

"Man, she's still a total loner, huh?" Yang commented. Lifting her bowl, she scarfed down the last morsels before drinking the broth with a loud slurp, causing Weiss to openly grimace.

"Manners! Just because we're in the woods doesn't mean you can eat like an animal," she chastised.

"Uh, I think it's because we're in the woods I can. Or are ya gonna make all the animals use forks and knives?" Yang retorted, holding Weiss' own bowl out to her, "Go on, try it! Live a little, Ice Queen. Or are you one of those hoity-toity rich people like Blake mentioned?"

She couldn't get a simple idiom, but somehow Yang managed to use that word right? Weiss huffed, snatching her bowl and nearly spilling its contents. "Am not! I'm perfectly capable of doing that!"

"Then do it," baited Yang, eyes shining excitedly, "Come on, give it a big 'ol drink!"

Weiss wanted to tell Yang off for her childish taunts, but she knew it would only invite even more teasing. It was easier to just do what she said, lest she endure nonstop jabs. Eyeing the bowl hesitantly, Weiss closed her eyes and held it to her lips, taking a deep breath before tilting it back. Immediately, her mouth filled with more broth than she knew what to do with, leaving her sputtering and spitting as excess dribbled down her chin.

Beside her, Yang howled with laughter, doubling over on the ground. The noise attracted the attention of the others, and Nora and Ruby joined in the laughter while Pyrrha, Jaune and Ren at least had the decency to stifle theirs. Was she mistaken, or had Blake even cracked a smile?

"Ack! I could have choked!" Weiss growled, wiping her mouth with her hand, then cleaning it on the grass.

Through her giggle fits, Yang sat upright. "But did you?" she asked as she wiped away tears.

No, though for a second, she thought she might! Where was the sympathy? "Aw, come on Weiss, no need to be so mad!" the blonde continued, lips quivering as she strained to keep herself from laughing. Weiss pulled a strand of root from the corner of her mouth, flicking it away with a huff. "I guess you… Got to the _root_ of that problem, huh?"

"You're so… Ugh!" Weiss threw her empty bowl at Yang, missing by a wide margin and drawing even more laughter, both from the blonde and the group at large. Fuming, she jumped to her feet, giving chase as Yang desperately avoided her grasp. "When I get my hands on you…!"

"Easy, Weissy! No reason to be so _broth_ ered!" Yang howled, ducking behind a tree, circling when Weiss tried to grab hold. "Watch out, I'm real squirrely!"

The puns must stop, otherwise her sanity would be completely frayed. Luckily, even if she couldn't catch Yang herself… "Ruby? Be a dear and grab Yang, won't you?"

Lilac eyes went wide, and Yang had barely turned when Ruby barreled into her sister's back, sending both sisters to the ground in a mess of flailing limbs. Yang continued to laugh, and Weiss wondered if she would pass out at any point from oxygen deprivation.

"Heh, aw, look at you, Rubes!" Yang chortled, squirming to avoid Ruby's clutches. "Defending your princess's honor!"

Ruby's face quickly matched the color of her cloak, knocking her fists into Yang's arms with a whine. "Weiss, Yang's being weird! Freeze her or something!"

Tempting as it was, no one wanted to lug around a Yang-sized ice block, meaning her frozen fate would be postponed. Besides… Who else would carry her things for her?

Entertaining as watching the sisters fighting was, Weiss would prefer not risking injury. Clapping her hands, she smiled, barely suppressing a laugh as Ruby flailed helplessly, held at arm's length. "Alright, that's quite enough. Thank you Ruby."

Held up like a small child, Ruby puffed her cheeks up, reaching for Yang's face. "She pinched my cheeks! You know I hate that!"

"Yeah? Well you got sticks in my hair! You have any idea how hard it is to keep this clean?"

"Ladies, that's enough!" Weiss clapped her hands, trying to put an end to the scuffle… That she admittedly initiated. "What are you both smiling at…? Is there something on my face?"

Ruby giggled. "You sounded just like professor Goodwitch!" Yang's hands finally released her, only to grab her cheeks and pull at them. "Yan, cu' it ou'!"

"You kinda did, real bossy bitch," Yang laughed, then quickly changed her tone when Weiss' eyes narrowed, "N-Not that you're a bossy bitch! You're awesome, Weissy!"

Whatever remark Weiss had in response was drowned out by an excitable Nora squeal, followed swiftly by a human bullet darting past her. Ruby narrowly moved before a mess of red and pink collided with Yang, sending them tumbling.

"You two are wrestling without me?!" Nora squealed, laughing as Yang tried to peel her off, "Count. Me. In!"

What had been a match between sisters now devolved into more of a brawl between powerhouses, with Ruby desperately trying to break up the fray. That was all hers, Weiss wasn't getting anywhere the flailing mass, not unless she wanted a black eye.

Ren jogged over and seemed to think much the same, watching the melee with concern. "Sorry, I tried to stop her, but she just rushed over as soon as she noticed."

Yang rolled away from a pounce by Nora, laughing as she threw the redhead by her outstretched arm. Exasperated, Weiss closed her eyes, smiling even as she felt a vein pulse in her forehead. "It's quite alright, maybe they'll get out their excess energy this way," she muttered. "Or maybe," taking a deep breath, she glared at the pair and shouted, "MAYBE they'll knock each other out and we'll be forced to carry them!"

A boot from seemingly nowhere suddenly appeared in her face, and Weiss only managed a confused noise before she doubled over, falling onto her back. Why was the sky spinning? Head throbbing, she sat up with Ren's help, wincing as her fingers teased a slow forming lump on her forehead.

It wouldn't take a scholar of Ozpin's ability to decide who the culprit was, not when Nora hopped awkwardly, one foot bare. Still, she had the gall to point at Yang and smile like she was innocent, eyes darting between Weiss and Ren.

"Nora… I'd apologize," Ren cautioned, watching Weiss raise a finger threateningly, "Before she freezes you."

"What? Naaaah, Weiss wouldn't freeze me!" Nora's confidence refused to waver even as Yang backed away, pulling Ruby with her. Weiss' finger wove through the air, a blue character forming as her eyes shone dangerously. "Weiss wouldn't freeze me…" she repeated, less confident now.

Fortunately for Nora, she was right. Weiss wasn't about to risk a Grimm attack for a little petty revenge. Letting her rune fade, she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and holding a hand as Ren offered his support. "Nora… Do me a favor? Next time you see them, or any of us having a fight and you want to jump in… Don't."

"It looked fun though! Besides, Yang was totally having a blast!" Nearby, the blonde shook her head vehemently, trying to stay well out of their discussion. "What about if we're like… Fighting-fighting. If someone gets into an argument, I could break it up!"

Speaking to Nora was like speaking to a child sometimes. If a child could lift several times their body weight, eat more than most grown men twice their size, and found pleasure in grappling with Grimm. So… More of a manic child, then.

"Just don't, please." Weiss grabbed the boot, throwing it back to Nora and watching as it hit the dirt, several feet short. Nora snickered, swiftly silencing herself when Weiss glared daggers, though she went on grinning as she hopped to her shoe.

While Ren reeled in his rowdy partner, Yang slipped away with Ruby, escaping Weiss' wrath. Glancing at the spilled contents of her bowl, the brown liquid rather unappealing now that she looked at it, she collected the dishes and placed them with the others, handing them off to Pyrrha.

Jaune quickly took them and ran a cloth over each, cleaning them as best he could. "You uh… You got a little…" Gingerly tapping his own forehead as though he'd been the one struck, he laughed nervously and resumed his cleaning.

"I'm aware, thank you," Weiss grumbled in agitation, fingers again feeling the growing welt. "When you're through with that, may we keep moving? I feel like I'm going to freeze someone if this keeps up."

"We wouldn't want that," Pyrrha mused, barely suppressing a smile at Weiss' expense. "Though… I wonder if a block of ice would work well against Grimm."

"I don't know," Weiss smiled darkly, "Care to find out, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha's eyes went wide and she began putting away the remaining dishes, her bag bulging at the excess of supplies. Bowls were an odd thing to purchase, but having some semblance of civility was nice… Even if they ate while sitting in dirt.

Weiss exhaled, the single breath enough to quell most of her annoyance. It was still best that no one begin acting out though, and the remainder of the group went about cleaning their camp studiously, all dreading the Ice Queen's wrath. For once, she was grateful for that ludicrous nickname.

/+/+/+/+/+/

What would people think, Weiss wondered, if they saw her and her friends? Too well dressed to be bandits, carrying too much and far too armed to be simple pilgrims. If anyone who had half a brain saw them, the only reasonable conclusion would be Hunters.

It was an assumption that wouldn't be completely wrong, and that fact was unnerving, it meant they stuck out. Should Ozpin send anyone after them, and they had every reason to assume he had, it wouldn't be hard to find them.

The lone saving grace was their distance from the city. Durham had already been far from the capital, and with a week's travel under their belts they were further still. The road they traveled seemed to lead nowhere; oxymoronic, for why else would they build a road? If this path had a destination, then Weiss couldn't see it. There were no towns they passed, not even a settlement. For two days, they went without seeing a single soul.

Traveling in a group might be dangerous, but Weiss was at least grateful for the company. She'd always hated these long, solitary walks between missions, left with nothing to do but muse, or sometimes, talk to herself. Of course, now that she had people to speak to she couldn't get a word in edgewise, though that was okay too. She preferred chatter over the alternative.

"Not having a toilet to use really stinks…" Jaune groaned.

"Perhaps… But… At least you have the freedom to go as you please?" Pyrrha attempted to console her partner, drawing her hand back as Jaune whined.

"I almost used poison oak to wipe, Pyr! Do you have any idea how much that would have sucked?"

Okay, she preferred _most_ chatter over silence.

Heading the group were Yang and Ruby, caught up in their own animated discussion, with the latter gesturing wildly to convey some point. In no particular formation they walked, spanning the entire width of the road, loosely gathered. Weiss glanced around, relieved to see everyone was at least enjoying themselves, as much as one could on an endless walk, anyways.

Everyone except Blake, that is. The Meera stood out at the far back of the group, eyes staring off into the distance. Having no one to speak to herself, Weiss slowed her stride and walked alongside Blake, smiling even as she went ignored. Only when she was giving a fleeting glance, almost indiscernible, did she take the chance to speak.

"I just wanted to say I appreciate your help thus far. Your ability to hunt is invaluable." So too were Nora and Ren's, but Blake was a superior huntress. Given no reply, Weiss licked her lips nervously, gears churning for some topic of conversation. "Shadow magic… It seems very versatile."

"It can be."

"Shadow-walking is an amazing ability. Did you know I used it against Merlot…?" Judging by the surprised look she was given, apparently not.

"How…?" Blake asked, amber eyes narrowing slightly, searching Weiss' face for an answer. "You use runes…"

"I do, which when given the right combination, I can replicate most spells," Weiss explained, "Granted, the potency of my magic pales in comparison to someone like Yang, or Nora, or even you, for that matter." Given a quizzical look, Weiss hastily raised her hands in defense. "Not that your magic is weak, in fact I'm certain it's quite powerful!"

"Not strong enough," the Meera shook her head.

"I'm… Sorry? Not strong enough for what?" Killing Grimm? Weiss begged to differ, even if she hadn't seen Blake really fight with spells herself. The Meera's eyes refocused, and Weiss followed her line of sight, feeling worry begin to swell as they stared at Yang.

"You don't mean to fight her, do you?"

"No, I don't. I don't have a death wish," Blake answered, shaking her head again, "Besides, we're… Allies now." The word came forced, Blake's face contorting in a barely perceptible disdain before resuming its impassive default.

"You are. In fact, we're all allies now," Weiss repeated, stressing the point, "And I'm glad that whatever shared past you two might have isn't preventing you from cooperating."

"The Church is the enemy, that hasn't changed." That was a relief to hear. "I still don't like Yang though," Blake continued, amber eyes on Weiss, "And I still don't like you."

Oh… Well, at least they weren't at each other's throats? Still, she'd liked to think after nearly two weeks of traveling together they would be on neutral, if not amicable terms. "What do we need to do to earn your favor? So, you don't hate me or Yang? If we're working together, it's better we get along, don't you agree?"

"I can work with people I hate, I did it for years," Blake said. "I never said I hate you either, I said I don't like you. There's a difference."

Was there? 'Dislike' and 'hate' might be two different degrees of disdain, but if it compromised their ability to work together, one was just as bad as the other. "If you want me to like you," the Meera went on, "Then be more like Ruby."

Be more like Ruby? What was that supposed to mean? Be optimistic to the point of naivete? Have an unhealthy obsession with sweets and weapons both? Weiss looked to Blake for further explanation and found herself staring at the Meera's back, signaling their conversation was over. Be more like Ruby… For the life of her Weiss couldn't think of what that might mean.

With clear blue skies overhead and an empty road before them, there was an odd serenity about their journey. Despite knowing the destination, despite the threat of a Hunter appearing any moment, a peace of mind Weiss hadn't known in a long while managed to take root, blossoming and filling her with a welcome calm.

Around them, birds sang, their melodies filling the air with a chorus of wonderful sounds. Leaves rustled gently in the breeze, some of which had begun to turn varying shades. One carried on the wind and Weiss deftly snatched it out of the air, holding its stem between her thumb and forefinger, inspecting it. Autumn would be here soon, that's what the leaf told her, as did the crispening air.

Absentmindedly running a finger over the veins of the leaf, Weiss watched a pair of birds take off, circling each other as they flew. Their sky-blue feathers fluttered noiselessly, carrying them like a whisper on the wind, disappearing into the leaves of another tree. How nice it must be, she mused, to be able to move so freely.

Releasing the leaf and watch it flutter away like the birds before it, joining many others along the roadside, where it would remain, unnoticed.

Analogous to their lives, Weiss noted somberly. How many Hunters before them had walked a similar path? How many would after? Try as she might Weiss found herself again thinking herself into a hole, her emotions as tumultuous as waves against a cliff. Seeing the group smiling and laughing together lifted her spirits, bringing a smile to her face, hopeful that they might just be okay. Then reality set in, feeling like a punch to the gut, reminding her how dire things were for them now.

It was exhausting shifting between highs and lows so rapidly. The mood swings didn't discriminate either, coming on late at night, midday, whenever they pleased. If they were a visitor Weiss would have kicked them out and banned them from her home long ago. A shame it wasn't that easy.

 _Is this why Qrow drinks? He never seems troubled, but I can almost understand if this is the reason._ Weiss shook her head, slapping herself before nursing her temples irritably. Now she was justifying being a drunk, wonderful.

She just needed to focus on the road and their mission; their first potential ally was another source of anxiety, and Weiss was envious how well the rest of her group was managing the stress.

 _Eyes forward, head high. You can fret about everything later._ Breathing deeply to quell the surging anxiousness she felt, Weiss hurried along, joining Yang and Ruby with a polite smile. Worried or not, she had to at least look confident, for their sake. Who knows, maybe if she faked it enough then she'd start to believe it too.

Expending their limited supplies was risky, but so too was stopping for extended periods of time. Stopping meant making it easier to be found and ran the obvious risk of a Hunter catching them. Whoever came upon them would be dealt with. Beating the enemy wasn't the point though. Fighting meant expending magic, either on their behalf or by their opponent, and that meant Grimm.

When a lone figure approached their group then, alarms went off in everyone's heads. Weiss had just been finishing a can of peaches when Blake alerted everyone, weapon already in hand. The group followed, and Weiss took it upon herself to greet their visitor.

Alone and barely able to walk, the man stumbled down the road. When his head raised, and their eyes met, Weiss lowered her weapon. There was blood, quite a bit of it, and the man's clothing had certainly seen better days. Weiss opened her mouth to address the stranger, covering her head as wind kicked up and Ruby raced past her. "Ruby, be careful!"

Using the last of his strength, the man greeted Ruby with a weak wave before collapsing into her arms. Weiss watched his blood soak Ruby's clothes, and Weiss feared he may have succumb to his wounds.

"Weiss, he needs help!" Ruby called, straining to carry the man herself. That went out saying as Yang rushed forward to help, much more capable of carrying someone than her sister

What if this was a trap? Could someone have sent him here to throw them off guard? Ruby gingerly moved the man, silver eyes wide and pleading. "Ren, get bandages out, please!"

Trap or not, they were committed now thanks to Ruby. "Pyrrha, Jaune! Keep an eye out for movement, form a perimeter! Blake, help them!" Waving the sisters over and setting the man in the grass, Ren hurried to his side, bandages in hand. The man spoke in a rasp, his voice too quiet to make out any words.

"Don't worry, you're going to be okay," Ruby reassured, smiling as the man took one of her hands, unphased by the blood. Ren and Nora stripped away ruined cloth, exposing wounds and cleaning them before applying a salve.

Fifteen minutes passed and with no sign of an impending attack, Weiss called everyone back. Though weak from his ordeal the man sat up under his own power, drinking greedily from what appeared to be Weiss' waterskin. When had they…?

 _He was on the brink of death, you can make an exception._ She'd just have to spend extra time drowning it to clean it later. Sporting more bandages and bruises than clothes, the stranger was in a sorry state indeed. If this was some attempt at a trick to disarm them, then he'd gone to great lengths to accomplish it.

Not without sympathy, Weiss knelt before the man, smiling politely as she gestured to herself. "You're fortunate to have found us. My name is Weiss, and these are my friends, Ruby, Yang…" she let the rest introduce themselves, watching the man carefully. No flashes of recognition, meaning he had no idea who they were. That was good.

"Thank… Thank you…" Even with the drink she strained to hear his voice, gravelly and weak. A hand reached out and held Weiss' arm, and fatigued as it was, she barely felt the fingers wrap around her wrist. "You must help… Please, my caravan…"

"Easy, you're safe now," Yang gently urged, eyes locked on the man's hand.

Weiss smiled, trying to ease his visible distress. "Why don't you begin by telling us what happened? Were you attacked by Grimm?"

Grimm would be easy to deal with, even in the absence of magic. This far removed from civilization, Grimm seemed like the only possible culprit. Watching the man shake his head then was troublesome.

"Bandits… Whole lot of them too."

"How many? Do you know where they came from?"

"I… I don't know, I'm sorry. One moment we're traveling just fine, and the next, one of my guards is dead. It was like we bust open a hornet's nest; they wasn't there one second, and the next we're surrounded."

Only the man survived then, Weiss assumed, the sobering thought sending a hush through the group. Bandits… She felt like an utter idiot for not considering that before. As far from towns as they were, supplies would be scarce, making traders all but impossible to pass up.

What should they do? There was nowhere to take him, and if the bandits were nearby, they needed to be dealt with. This was not an interruption they needed right now.

"Your caravan… Where was it attacked?" Weiss asked.

Shaking, the man pointed back the way he had come. "'B-Bout a mile that ways. You aren't planning on going after them, are you?"

"That was the intention, yes." Unless anyone had any issue with that. Weiss looked back, and not a soul among them seemed opposed to the idea. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with us though, since we can't well leave you here."

The idea of returning terrified the man, but when the alternative was trying to survive on his own, injured as he was, he had little choice. Helped to his feet, the man turned down Yang's offer to be carried, smiling uneasily as she reassured she could more than handle it.

When the time came to move again, Ruby hovered close to the man for support, watching as he slowly trudged along, woefully slowly. Weiss wanted to suggest taking Yang up on her offer but paused when noticing Blake had her attention elsewhere.

The Meera had stopped walking, ears flicking about and eyes darting to the sides of the roads. An unspoken alarm that called for everyone to draw their weapons. Were the bandits here? Grimm? Weiss tried to spot movement in the tree line, straining her ears for any noise. The wind rustled leaves gently, and somewhere nearby, a bird called out.

"Move!" Blake shouted.

Weiss barely had time to react. A blur darted from the tree line, approaching her with sword in hand. Myrtenaster raised and caught a curved blade, the force behind the blow pushing her back. Her arm went numb blocking a second blow, alarmed as her attacker swung their sword singlehandedly, yet delivered such power.

A Grimm mask concealed the woman's face, a pair of red eyes staring back through the slits. Feeling herself being pushed back, Weiss held onto her weapon, muscles burning as she tried to fend off her attacker.

"Leave her alone!" Yang's high kick sailed overhead, missing the woman but driving her back. Giving chase despite Weiss' warning, Yang grunted as a pair of hands slammed into her chest, driving her away. A shorter woman with cropped hair smirked, a pair of robin's eggs shining dangerously.

The trees around them came alive as a crowd emerged, weapons in hand, forming a circle around their group. Instinctively the Hunters drew back, closing around the merchant. Everyone except for Yang, whose arms were licked by flame as she trembled.

The masked woman scoffed, raising a hand. At once, every member lowered their weapons, though as Weiss noted, none sheathed them. "Come now, is that any way to greet me, Yang?"

"The hell do you think you're doing!? Why are you attacking us?" Yang shouted.

"Watch your tongue when you speak to her," the shorter woman warned.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, the masked woman eased her partner back, stepping forward even as Yang's hands flared up. When Yang threatened to attack she finally stopped, reaching up and grabbing her mask. "I thought you'd be happier to see me," she mused, revealing a strikingly similar face to Yang's. "You don't actually mean to fight, do you? I know you're not that stupid. At least -"

Yang's fist tore through emptiness, her leg swept, and in an instant, she was on the ground, a knee to her back and arm wrenched. The woman stopped short of holding her blade to Yang's neck, though Weiss didn't dare move any closer and press their luck.

"Maybe you are that stupid," the woman scoffed, eyes flitting towards Weiss and the group. No, she was staring past them, at a quivering merchant in the center of their formation. "You're trespassing on Branwen territory, and you have something we want. Hand it over, or we can take it from you. Your choice."

Weiss' eyes may have been on the woman, but she was just as aware of the nearly dozen or so bandits who had slipped out from the trees. This had been planned, and they'd walked right into the trap. The good news? They'd found their potential ally.

"Cooperate, or fight, which will it be?" The woman was impatient, pulling hard at Yang's arm and drawing a hiss of pain. "I'm waiting."

Bad news? They were probably about to fight. Not the best first impression.

* * *

 **As a wise woman once said, I like to start my chapter off... With a _Yang!_**

 **Weiss is plagued with doubt, still, Nora is... Nora, and all shall know the wrath of Weiss and her terrible athleticism!**

 **Oh, and a "mystery woman" is here, and none of you could possibly know who it is. Nope. The "Branwen" name and looking like Yang DEFINITELY doesn't give anything away.**

 **Next chapter: 8/10!**


	38. Book 3 - Chapter 2

**Went kayaking for the first time in forever this week. It was a blast, though I can safely say my arms are like noodles now.**

 **Also, I don't know if anyone's ever been before, but when you tip over in one of those things, righting it is a darn pain in the neck! (PG version!)**

 **Anyways, here's Wonderwall. (The chapter.)**

* * *

"Well? What is your answer?" Blade in hand and with Yang restrained beneath her, Raven held all the cards. They were surrounded too and had no idea of the enemy's strength.

Raven wasn't asking whether they would hand over the merchant; she was asking whether they wanted to fight for him. Whether they were willing to die for him.

Morality said yes, otherwise they'd send a man to his certain death. They had themselves to worry about too, however, and while their meeting wasn't ideal, it was Raven they'd been seeking to begin with. Did they respect the bandit's wishes, her demands, or did they fight?

"Don't give him up, Weiss!" Yang growled as her face was pushed into the dirt, turning her head and spitting. "You're not getting him!"

"Yang, for once could you think before you speak?" Raven finally removed her hand from Yang's head, placing a knee between her shoulders to keep her pinned. "What do you care what happens to him? He's no one to you."

"I'm not sending a man to die, and forgive me for saying," Weiss narrowed her eyes, grabbing her own thigh to keep her hand from trembling, "But I'm not inclined to trust a woman who can't be bothered with her own daughter."

Raven sniffed, draping her arm over her knee and glancing down at Yang. Had she struck a sensitive note? Weiss almost wanted to chase that, maybe to guilt Raven into letting them go. Or… She could push the woman to attack them all instead. Rather than press her luck and potentially cause a massacre, Weiss placed Myrtenaster at her hip and raised her hands.

"We're looking for you, and we'd hoped to find you under more…" Weiss' eyes flickered down to Yang, "Favorable circumstances. We're not here to fight you."

"Then you'll turn the man over?" Weiss shook her head and Raven sighed, the sound of her blade scraping against the dirt making Weiss cringe. "This is simple, child. Turn the man over to us and we can settle whatever business you have with me."

Simple to Raven perhaps, but someone's life didn't depend on her decision. Yang was at her mercy, yet even as someone who had all but abandoned her child she liked to think Raven wouldn't kill Yang.

She'd like to think that, but Raven hadn't sheathed her weapon, and they knew nothing about her.

Gears turning, Weiss looked back to the man in question, shaking his head in a silent plead. "We need your help…" she muttered, pausing to take a deep breath, steeling herself. "But we're not going to buy your favor with someone else's life."

Raven's face fell, narrowing her red eyes dangerously. Leather, fingerless gloves flexed as her fingers tightened their grip, audibly protesting as the material stretched. "You'd rather fight with us then? For a man who you know nothing about?"

"What could you possibly want with a trader?" Pyrrha boldly demanded, and Raven regarded the weapons master with a bemused expression. For a moment they stared at one another, and Weiss worried the Dimuran's patience might be at its end. Fingers hovering preemptively at her weapon, she blinked when Raven began to laugh.

"A trader?! Is that what he's told you?" Raven shook her head, black hair swaying weightlessly before she flashed a sneer, the black scales cresting her cheeks stretching like skin. "You children are fools, trusting the word of a stranger!"

"We would be crazy to trust you then," Nora shot back, hands gripping her weighty weapon.

"I have no reason to lie to you. And, haven't I proven myself trustworthy by not ordering my people to kill you where you stand?" Raven's smile darkened, her eyes narrowing as she stared up at Weiss. "Kindness isn't something I show often. I suggest you don't squander it."

"In fact, I'll allow you another kindness." Raven raised her katana, displaying it before slowly returning it to the scabbard at her hip. Releasing her hold on Yang next, she stepped back, her long red robe rustling, revealing scales running down her legs. Stepping back, her open-toed boots hardly made a sound "Now, hand the man over."

If Yang had even a fleeting notion of attacking Raven, it was squashed by Weiss' firm glare. They were on thin ice as it was, provoking these people was only going to risk an attack. There really was no option other than to do as told, and yet Weiss found herself reluctant to oblige.

"You claim he's not a trader, so then… What is he?" Weiss asked.

Raven's hand settled on her hip, her other resting idly on her weapon's grip. "As far as I've been able to tell, either a Hunter, or an idiotic priest way in over his head."

The claim left Weiss speechless, and rightfully so. A Hunter? That man? A priest seemed more believable - the man's keg-like build and rosy complexion suggested he enjoyed plenty of time at ease, rather than in combat. A certain instructor in Weiss' mind stood out, though even Port carried himself with some semblance of capability. A priest it was then.

"Do you have proof, or are we just supposed to take your words at face value?" Weiss crossed her arms and attempted to come across as defiant, which made the smile Raven wore feel all the more taunting.

"What did he tell you?"

"That he was attacked, his guards killed, and his caravan raided," Weiss answered. Not an unbelievable story, and one that seemed perfectly sound given the circumstances.

"Is that right? Most of my tribe is here, and aside from our weapons, we have nothing on us." Raven began to pace back and forth, and Weiss noticed all of her people watching her, no doubt waiting for an order. "Out of curiosity, what do you deal in? Most traders have a specialty."

"I… I have… A variety of goods…" the man tripped over his own words, licking his lips as his eyes flickered about.

"Is that so? Odd, because there's no town here for miles, and you'd have little hope of finding goods," Raven mused, relieving an itch on the midnight scales covering her exposed shoulder. Her robe, bound to her waist by strips of cloth, shifted with every step. "I assume you're a fur trader then? It's the only thing you'd reasonably hope to find here."

"Y-Yes, I trade furs!"

Stopping in her tracks, Raven smiled thoughtfully. "I've always enjoyed fur armor, you know. It provides relatively good protection, yet its light enough not to hinder movements…" Fingers plucking at the fur that trimmed her robe, her eyes lazily drifted towards the merchant. "Tell me, as a man of the trade… What furs are best suited for defending against an arrow?"

Was there an answer to that? Weiss didn't know, and the only one in the group who might was Pyrrha. The weapons master remained silent, as did the merchant who fidgeted uncontrollably, hands wringing together.

"O-Oh… Well… I believe it would be a… Bear's hide? They're thick!"

If the man had been a traveling salesman, the door would be slammed in his face right then. The confidence in which he delivered his answer, or rather, the lack thereof, was so blatant that even Nora admonished him for it. "Anyone know?" Raven asked, "Anyone at all? Someone smarter than this fool."

"No fur armor would be strong enough to withstand an arrow," Blake answered coolly, "At best, you'd have to use reinforced leather, and even then, it's unlikely. Only plate or chain armor would do the trick."

Raven nodded once and chuckled. "Not bad, seems you know a thing or two. More than our so-called merchant here," the Dimuran folded her arms and lifted her chin. "That a Meera girl is better at your job than you are. If you're not convinced though..." Her eyes flickered to Ruby. "Check his pockets."

Ruby hesitated, uttering a soft apology before getting to work. With his clothes in tatters there wasn't much to search, and within seconds she clutched something in her hand, racing to Weiss' side. Resting in her palm was a polished stone, one which by all rights shouldn't have been on the trader's person.

"A scrying stone…" Yang whispered, prodding at it as if to make sure it was real. "Why would a trader have one…?"

"They wouldn't." Scrying stones were only handed out to Hunters, or a select few priests, apparently. Taking the stone, Weiss ran her fingers over the cool, smooth surface, holding it up to the light. If it was a fake, then it was the most authentic replication she'd ever seen.

Handing the stone back to Ruby, Weiss shook her head in disbelief. A priest so far removed from, well, anything really. There would be no reason to be away from a town unless on a pilgrimage. "Sir… If you're a priest, why not say so? Did you expect us to attack you?"

"I thought you might be with this maniac! I didn't… I…" The man's brown eyes widened slowly, a barely audible gasp stirring him from his nerves. Stumbling forward and grabbing Weiss' hands in his own, she grimaced at how clammy they felt. "You must be Hunters then! You're from the Church!"

"Er… Hunters?" Weiss asked coyly. "What gives you that idea?"

"What other reason would you have for being here? If you're not bandits, and you're not with these… Degenerates!" The priest, having found a shred of courage, glared at Raven. "Then you must be Hunters! You must help me!"

This was wonderfully uncomfortable. Hadn't this man just heard her announce they were searching for Raven? Did he assume they were here to help him? Weiss tried to pull her hands from the man's grip, frowning as he held firm. "We're not… We're not here to help you."

The man's smile faded slightly, his grip on Weiss' hands weakening. "What…? But… I demand you help me! What reason do you have not to?!" he asked, panicked.

Yang pulled the priest's hand away, yanking hard enough that he released his grip on Weiss. "We're not here to help you," she reiterated, taking a hard stance and daring the man to speak.

"B-But… You're… Magi, aren't you?" He looked around, desperate for someone in their group to offer support, only to be met by silence. "Wait… The stones, you recognized them! You must be Hunters, right? Then you have to help me! I-It's your duty!"

Weiss smiled bitterly. "Not anymore we're not."

Watching the man crumble brought no joy to her, though it didn't stop Raven from laughing. They had been Hunters, and had this happened a week or two earlier, they might help. This man was their enemy now, like it or not, and they couldn't risk losing a potential ally in Raven and her tribe by aiding him.

"Looks like you're out of luck, priest," Raven taunted. Ignoring Yang as she stepped forward, her thumb eased the blade from its home, red steel glistening. "Seems like you're coming with us after all."

"Don't kill him," Weiss said, her tone having the slightest hint of a plea. Meeting Raven's incredulous gaze she lowered her own, fingers nervously rubbing against the fabric of her pants. "Enemy or not, he doesn't have to die, does he?

"He's going to try and report what he's seen, and that will bring only trouble. If you plan on working with me, that means trouble for you, too." Raven's hand hovered over her weapon, not quite drawing it. "You're willing to take that risk?"

Were they? They would be traveling constantly, and even if they stopped anywhere for a time, it wouldn't be for long. If someone was to find them, even with a lead, it would be nearly impossible. "We are, yes," Weiss nodded.

Raven's expression fell flat, eyes flickering between Weiss and the priest. After a moment's silence she placed her hands behind her back, shaking her head in disbelief. "Hunters have either gotten soft, or you kids are just rejects… Fine. If he tries anything though, his life is forfeit"

The prospect of staying with Raven's tribe didn't delight the man, but the alternative made him swallow any complains he might have. "However, you're asking a lot of us. Because of him we must relocate now, not to mention he'll need to be fed. I'm not overly fond of dogs, either…"

"Relocate, why?" Nora questioned.

"The bastard's gone and relayed our location, no doubt. Unless we want Hunters knocking at our doors, we need to move." Raven scowled, extending a hand towards Weiss. "Let me see that." Reluctant in handing over the stone, Weiss forfeited the priest's stone. After staring at it briefly, Raven extended her other hand. "Now, give me yours."

Weiss clutched her stone to her chest and shook her head. "Absolutely not. We can still use these even if we're no longer Hunters."

"Sure you can, and so can the Church." Raven scoffed, glancing at Yang. "I see you didn't learn everything. Those stones have a tracking spell on them, and I'm sure even now someone's keeping an eye on us."

Skeptical, Weiss glanced at the stone in her palm. Sure, magic like that existed, and wasn't all that uncommon even, but why would the Church bother? Were they that paranoid about what their Hunters might be doing? "Perhaps we can disable the spell…"

"If you have a way to do that right this instant, by all means," Raven waved her hand, "But if you don't, hand them over. You want my help? Do as I ask. I'm already showing my support by letting this worm live. Time for you to cooperate."

What was more important, their ability to speak over distance, or finding an ally? The growing pile of stones in Raven's hands served as their answer, and with Jaune's stone added to the pile, they were without. The stones were handed off to one of the bandits, stored in a pouch and carried off into the woods, likely to be disposed of.

"Right… Time to move everyone! Be ready to pack up when we reach camp, we'll be moving!" Raven glanced at Weiss and Yang, smirking as she nodded her head down the road. "You two, with me, we need to have a little chat on the way, and as for the rest of you," she raised her voice, "You kids cover our flank, make sure no Hunters found us. And keep our little friend there from running away, won't you?"

Weiss didn't appreciate Raven ordering them around but bit her tongue. Satisfied, Raven nodded again, gesturing to follow. Flanking her immediately was Vernal, and Weiss noticed the peculiar circular blades hanging from her hips. She'd never seen a weapon like them, and come to think of it, she'd never seen anything like Raven's either; the length of a longsword, yet thin and curved.

In fact, Raven's entire outfit was alien. The robe which covered only a single shoulder, exposing scales that stretched across her back and arm, was unlike any piece she'd seen in Vale, anywhere. Was it a traditional Dimuran piece?

"It's a Mistralan piece, if you're wondering," Raven interrupted Weiss' staring.

She was, and while not overly keen on speaking with Raven just yet, maybe this was a good way to break the ice. "It's nice, very nice, in fact. Do many people dress like that in Mistral?"

"It varies, but no, not really. This was made for me by request." Raven glanced back hearing Yang scoff, raising an eyebrow as she was scowled at. "What?"

"Oh wow, you went all the way to Mistral?" Yang turned her head before frowning. "Ain't that nice? You were too busy to visit family, but you had time for a vacation."

"Hold your tongue, Yang," the cropped-hair woman warned, "Raven's been busy with more than you know."

"We don't have to explain ourselves to her, Vernal. She's being a petulant child."

Yang glared at Vernal, shrugging Weiss' hand from her shoulder. "Petulant? How is being mad my mom left us being moody?!"

"Petulant," Raven reiterated, "Because you don't understand anything. If you're serious about working with me though, then you'll need to understand, and quickly."

"Understand what? You don't tell me anything! And the few times you _tried_ to talk to me, you'd send someone else in your place!" Yang's fists trembled at her sides, and Weiss warned her not to do anything hasty. Thankfully her friend reigned in her anger, even if she wore a permanent, scornful glare. "I know Vernal better than I know my own mother at this point. All I understand, _mom,_ " Yang spat, "Is you can't be bothered with family."

"Is that what you think?" Raven asked.

"It's what I know!"

Weiss expected there to be conflict, but so soon? "Let's take a breath and calm down, shall we? We aren't here to fight," Weiss pointed out to Yang, earning a silent glare and huff. Sighing, she nursed her temple for a moment before focusing on Raven instead. "You mentioned you wanted to speak with us? About what?"

"How about your group. Did you assume I'd welcome you all in?"

"Well… We'd hoped to earn your favor, and forge an alliance if possible," explained Weiss.

"Forge an alliance…" Raven shook her head, snorting. "You're not a diplomat, so enough with the speeches. You need my help, right? Just say that."

Weiss nodded. "Right… We'd like your help, and we're willing to work with you if you'll let us."

Hopefully that wasn't too open-ended. Raven could easily take advantage of their position and force them into doing something they had no desire to. With how badly they needed an ally - any ally, Weiss worried they just might go along with whatever was demanded of them.

"Willing and able are two different things. Thanks to our friend back there, we are a little preoccupied right now." Raven sighed. "And what is it you need my help with, exactly?"

"Gee, I don't know," Yang quipped sarcastically, "What reason would we wanna talk to you?"

"We want to fight back against the Church, and we can't do that alone," Weiss interjected, "From what I understand, we have a common enemy. Perhaps we can work together?"

"Are you asking if we can work together, or if I'll lend our strength? Because from where I stand, I see children with no idea of what they're getting into," Raven stopped in her tracks. "Let's try this again. Are you asking if we can be partners, or are you asking for our strength?"

Beside her Yang growled in frustration, and Weiss quickly spoke before her friend could say something they'd regret. "We need your strength. I'll admit we might be in over our heads, and we know that on our own, we can't do much."

"You can say that again," muttered Vernal.

Weiss sighed, tempering her own annoyance. "But… I'm hoping with your help, we can take action against the Church."

Raven appraised them with something similar to amusement before continuing ahead. "You've got courage, coming to me for help. That, or you're damned fools. Either way, you're here now, so well done. I'm not about to pledge our strength, though."

"You said when I was ready to come find you, so I did! Now you're telling us you won't help?" Yang snapped.

"I'm not about to pledge my strength without proof that I can rely on you. If we're working together then I need to know you're dependable. If you fall, it's trouble for us. I think the only reasonable thing to do is to offer you a chance to prove yourselves."

"But we found you! Isn't that proof enough?" Yang grit her teeth hard enough that Weiss could hear it. "We've been through plenty trying to get here!"

"I'm sure you have, though it's plenty that I know nothing about. If I'm going to agree to anything, I have to know you can hold up your end of the deal." Raven glanced over her shoulder with a smirk, red eyes twinkling. "So… What are you willing to do to prove yourselves?"

"We shouldn't have to do anything…" Yang shook her head, "If we're on the same side then you should just help us, we shouldn't have to waste our time with your crap. Quit yankin' us around already."

"Like it or not, Yang, my 'crap' is keeping me tied up, and besides, I need to know what you kids are capable of." Raven smirked back at her daughter, flippant in the face of Yang's disdain of her. "I need to make sure you're all on the same page too. Speaking of which, have you told them about yourself? What the Church did to you?"

Looking to Yang for an explanation, Weiss saw her friend chewing on her lip hard enough to draw blood. What the Church did to her? Hadn't she already told them? Weiss searched her friend's face for answers. "Yang, what does she mean…?"

"No idea, she's just being an idiot," Yang replied.

"They need to know, Yang. If you want their help, or my help," Raven added, "Then everything is laid bare. When we get to camp you're telling your friends what Merlot did. Think of it as… Extra incentive for bringing down the Church."

Weiss wasn't so sure they needed more incentive. Her concern lay with Yang now, and watching her friend shuffle along despondent, she had to wonder just what Raven was alluding to.

/+/+/+/+/+/

The journey wasn't a long one, yet the difference in scenery was startling. Trees disappeared and gave way to grasslands, and when they finally stopped, Weiss swore she could see desert on the horizon. That would roughly mark Vacuo's border, surprising since she didn't think they'd traveled so far south. Among the grasslands, devoid of little else, sat the Branwen tribe.

Even the poorest of towns were vibrant in one way or another. Even if crudely done, buildings would be painted, plants would be growing; _something_ would break up the otherwise bland sea of gray and brown that made up buildings.

Towns didn't need to dismantle themselves and flee, nor were they replaced constantly.

Weiss had never been to a bandit's camp before despite numerous encounters with their ilk. She'd assumed, naively, that they had some semblance of a permanent life, that perhaps they erected buildings for themselves. Arriving at the Branwen tribe's camp and being greeted by nothing but tents - sometimes not even that much, showed the temporary nature of their residence.

Resembling a forest devoid of foliage, the camp blended in well with the surrounding flora; brown, bland and unfit for habitation. Instead of wood, brick or stone, hides were used, stitched together to fashion temporary abodes. Nearly two dozen tents lay in a loose circle, and Weiss felt fortunate for their own tents. At least those wouldn't leak unless punctured.

Function over form might be the way she lived, but this was pushing it. Only Raven's tent - she assumed it was Raven's, for it was the largest in the camp, seemed reasonably built. Smaller tents were dismantled as they strolled into camp. Not a single member of the tribe paid them any mind or seemed the least bit distressed that their lives were being uprooted.

"I'd expected them to be more upset, but this seems… Normal," Ren observed.

"Even if we're not under threat of attack, we never stay in one place for too long," explained Raven, "Living off the land means following your food source, and if we stayed in one place indefinitely, the animals wouldn't return."

"You're nomadic then," Weiss noted, "That's impressive. Living on the land must be challenging. I know Ren and Nora used to do it…"

"It was just me and Renny though! There's so many people here." Nora whistled as she looked around, waving to a pair hauling a tent past. "Feeding this many has gotta be a headache!"

"Everyone does their part. If you can't hunt, you maintain the homes. If you can't do that, you prepare food. If you can't do that," Raven a hand, as if throwing something away, "Then you do not belong in the tribe. Only the strong survive here."

"That seems… Harsh. What about people who are sick, or who get hurt?" Ruby questioned. "One thing I don't get either is how come there aren't any kids here? Why's it all just adults?"

There were plenty of men and women both, so naturally a child or two would be expected. Even Ruby wasn't that naive; there was every reason to believe these people kept themselves preoccupied doing 'that'.

"People aren't born into the Branwen tribe, not anymore. We've become too high profile for children to be safe here. When you join, you leave your life behind and the tribe becomes your family. Many of these people had never met before," Raven explained, "But now, they're flesh and blood."

The air was cooler inside Raven's tent, and the surprisingly spacious structure left plenty of space for everyone.

Seating herself at a low table, Raven gestured for the group to do the same. Vernal moved about the tent without a word, packing things up around them. "Being a member of my tribe puts a target on your back, and if your family was ever found, they're likely used against you to force you into returning, or… The Church might just kill them to make a point." Raven smiled faintly in Yang's direction. "So, we come to the tribe, and the tribe replaces what we left behind."

"You keep saying 'Branwen tribe', meaning this is your tribe?" Raven nodded, and Weiss frowned. "Why did you leave in the first place?"

"The tribe needed help. I never wanted to leave, but we needed supplies, and raids were scarce. So, my brother and I left, became Hunters and worked to provide for our people." Raven adjusted the girdle-belt around her midsection. "For a time, it was enough, but the Church stopped aiding our people, and demanded too much of us."

"So you left," Pyrrha said.

"I left because my people needed help, and this was our only choice. The Church didn't exactly make its case for me to stay, either." Raven waved Vernal over and whispered something into her ear. Blake's ears twitched, though if she heard anything she remained silent. "What do you kids know already? What has Yang told you?"

"Well… We've seen that magic attracts Grimm, and we know the Church apparently stages attacks," Jaune's face fell slightly, "We… Also know that people like Merlot did experiments, experiments that killed people."

"So, you've met Merlot then?"

"We did, and he's dead now," Blake answered, "Weiss saw to that."

Raven showed a genuine look of surprise, leaning forwards with her eyes trained on Weiss. "Is that so? I didn't think any of you were capable of that, so consider me impressed."

Weiss tried to return a smile and failed, her lips barely twitching. "It was luck, honestly. I think his hubris killed him, not me," she admitted. Or rather, a giant stone sword killed him, but they didn't need to go over the details. She'd prefer they didn't.

"Either way, good riddance to that bastard. The only good thing to ever come of him was his death," Raven spat.

"I'm sorry? A man's dead, and that's all you have to say?" Merlot might have been wicked, and his deeds inexcusable, but he was still human. Watching Raven relish in his demise was immoral, and disgusting.

"You know what he's done, don't you? There's no place in the world for trash like that. Merlot was responsible for some of the Church's worst experiments, and he didn't stop once he left, apparently." Shifting her weight, Raven frowned. "Yang can tell you plenty about his work, can't you?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Yang grumbled.

"And I said you will if you want my help. Your friends need to know what the Church does, every part of it. Including parts you don't want to remember."

Everything they knew of the Church, most of it came from Yang. She'd had no issue in sharing before, in fact she'd been only too happy to do so. What then was so bad she refused to speak about it? Weiss moved closer to her friend. "Yang, if there's something you're not telling us…"

"Why are you siding with her? Since when were you on her side and not mine?" Yang snapped.

Taken aback, Weiss lowered her hand. "Yang, this isn't about whose side I'm on. We need to know what we're dealing with."

"And if I don't want to talk about it? Maybe it's shit I'd rather forget, ever think about that?"

"Yang…" Ruby moved closer, and despite Yang's efforts she wrapped her sister in a hug. Weiss had never seen Yang struggle, somewhere between being furious and frightened. Visibly trembling, Ruby stroked her sister's hair while her head rest against Yang's. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it…"

"She does, because you need to know what the Church is capable of. And not just how depraved they can be," Raven stood, her red robe falling back down as she rose. "The Church experiments constantly. It's how they learned about spellcast sickness, and how they discovered what magic does in attracting Grimm."

Raven started to pace leisurely. "One of their experiments killed a lot of people, but they kept on pushing it. Merlot argued that it would be the 'evolution of mankind', and it was the best way we had of defeating the Grimm for good. Any guesses as to what that might be, kids?"

The phrase was eerily familiar, far more than Weiss would have liked. "Merlot mentioned something before… How he thought Grimm were a key," she recounted.

"He believed it to his dying breath." Disgusted, Raven paused and shook her head. "Even after the Church stopped funding his insane projects, he kept working. Before he left though, he had one success, proof that his ridiculous experiments just might yield something," Raven chuckled darkly, "Yang? Care to tell them what he did to you?"

The answer was a plain 'no'. Weiss frowned as Yang became uneasy. "

Drawing a sharp breath as she leaned back, Yang placed her hands on the table, shaking. It was obvious she didn't want to, but Raven wasn't going to let the topic go. "Weiss… Ya know, I meant to tell you before, back in Holbrook. So much stuff happened though, and stuff just sorta... Got outta hand."

"And Ruby, I wanted you to know, but… I couldn't just come see ya, otherwise Ozpin would've sent guys after you, too. There was just too much going on, and…" Yang went silent, closing her eyes while breathing deeply. When Ruby moved to console her this time she was eased off. "Lemme get this out, ok? Before I decide to clam up again."

Whatever Yang had to share had her shaking, making Weiss want to tell her to forget it, to make Raven explain if she was so determined to have it out. "Merlot was ordered to find a way to make magic stronger. Trainin' takes loads of time and the Church wanted recruits to be ready quicker. So… He started trying all sortsa crap. People would volunteer, though most just kinda… Vanished. No one said anything about what was going on, and we all just sorta assumed people were dying on jobs."

"Ozpin came to me about something they were trying, saying it could make my magic stronger. 'Course, being the idiot I am, I said sure and went with it." Yang paused as the tent opened, a handful of tribesmen asking for orders before being sent off. When Raven motioned for her to continue, she was slow to start. Her voice broke and Yang paused again, licking her lips and closing her eyes.

"Merlot had this idea, to use Grimm to make magic stronger. I didn't get it at the time, and still really don't, but he was sure it'd work." Yang laughed bitterly, lilac eyes half-lidded as she smiled weakly. "Even though he told me people died trying before me, he was sure he had it worked out. Well… He did, and here I am."

"You were part of some experiment? Is that it?" Ruby frowned, taking her seat beside Yang and grabbing her hand. Their eyes met, and Ruby's went wide, gasping. "Yang, your eyes…" Her fingers crept up towards her sister's face, caught in Yang's hand.

Yang looked at the group with red eyes and a sad smile. "Grimm are kinda like… Magic sponges. Just like how magic draws them in, they seem to attract magic. Or… They sorta, I don't know... "

"For whatever reason, magic seems to gather around Grimm," Raven explained, "You've all noticed it, I'm sure. You'd die before magic ever ran out, and the reason for that is the Grimm. Wherever they appear, more magic energy follows."

"Merlot noticed that and wanted to see what happened if a person could do that sorta thing, basically have more magic than you'd know what to do with. He knew Grimm attracted it, but he couldn't figure out how to take that ability and give it to someone."

Yang took a deep breath and rose to her feet. With her back to the group she grabbed her shirt, lifting it. "You've noticed my eyes goin' red, and you guys know by now that Merlot used seals, yeah?" She carefully moved her hair, exposing her bare back. "Well… He figured out a way to make it work."

Weiss wasn't sure what she was looking for at first until her eyes found a black mark between Yang's shoulders. It almost resembled a heart, though the edges were rough and jagged, the bottom pointed like a spearhead. The more she studied it, the more nervous Weiss felt. "Is that a rune…?"

"Mhm," Yang nodded, shoulders trembling, "He needed a way to get the Grimm's ability into a person, but he didn't know how. So… He sorta just… Sealed a Grimm in me."

"Sealed a… Why would, no, _how_ does someone do that?" Jaune asked.

"That's insane..." muttered Pyrrha. "Why would the Church do something so awful?"

"The Church doesn't care for your life, or the lives of any of their Hunters. They only care about results and achieving them by any means. You need to know too, it wasn't Merlot that figured out what the Grimm could do, or even how to use the ability," Raven sneered, "It was Ozpin, and Merlot just did the dirty work. On his orders, plenty of Hunters died trying to perfect the process, and Yang was their only successful one."

Ozpin ordered that? The same Ozpin who had mentored her? Weiss pictured the man's face, aloof yet not unapproachable. He made time for her, for others, and seemed to genuinely care for them, both as a mentor and, to many, a parental figure. How did someone like that conduct such heinous experiments?

Placing a hand on her own shoulder, Yang glanced back, her fingers grazing the top of the mark. "Wanna know why my magic is so strong? Why I can't control it, or why my eyes go red? It's all thanks to this thing. I get more magic than I can handle and it all just sorta… Explodes out of me. Let's me use more magic than I probably could otherwise, but it always feels… Wrong."

Yang turned to Weiss, and though she smiled, silent tears stained her cheeks. "Wanna know why I wanted you around, Weiss? It's cuz I figured you could help me. You're the first rune user who didn't turn me away, and… I don't know where else to go…"

Warm hands enveloped her own as Weiss met the teary gaze of Yang. "I know it's askin' a lot, and we've got lots of junk going on already, but I gotta ask…" Voice breaking again, Yang sighed shakily, closing her eyes and breathing. When she tried to speak, Ruby said something over her, something directed at Raven. Weiss couldn't hear what Yang said, but she didn't need to, not when Yang's expression conveyed her request.

" _Help me?"_

If they needed time to process what was said, then Raven wasn't giving it to them. On her feet, the Dimuran sent Vernal out of the tent before turning to the group. "Now you know what the Church does, though even that's just the tip of the iceberg."

Weiss squeezed Yang's hands, frowning as Raven approached them. No concern for the fact her daughter was trembling, none whatsoever. "You could pretend to care, you know," she whispered.

"I don't have time to care," was Raven's reply. Sighing, Raven moved to the exit of the tent, retrieving a lone bag by the flaps. "We have to move. Drag Yang if you have to, but we can't risk staying here any longer. Once we stop I'll give you kids your test, so be ready."

Wait, they were just going to leave now? After dropping that surprise on everyone? Pyrrha gave Weiss an uncertain look before following Raven outside, flanked by Jaune, Ren and Nora. Blake had already left, leaving her and Ruby with a distraught Yang.

Ruby helped Yang fix her clothes, immediately hugging her sister afterwards. For a long moment none of them moved, ignoring the first call from Raven to hurry. Yang took her time, eyes closed as she breathed deep, staving off the fit that seemed to threaten.

Reddening eyes, enhanced magic, both caused by a sealed Grimm. It sounded ludicrous, impossible even, but Yang would have no reason to make that up, and Raven seemed to know of it too. These were the kinds of programs Ozpin allowed? The kind that the Church supported?

Weiss placed a hand on Yang's arm, a silent show of support. "We'll work on it, okay? I'll see what I can learn. Gods knows when I will, but I'll do whatever I can."

It felt like little more than an empty promise, but the smile from Yang said it was appreciated. Raven called for them again, and slowly they made their way to the exit, Ruby practically glued to her sister's side.

They'd figure out Yang's predicament as soon as possible, but first they needed to survive whatever Raven had in store for them.

* * *

 **No fight with Raven (yet), though they'll be having a trial by fire to earn her support.**

 **Little bit of exposition for Yang, and an unclear explanation from her and mother dearest. Confused? So are the characters. Information incoming!**

 **There was something else I wanted to say, story wise, but I haven't had coffee and my brain is that of mush, so... Nevermind!**

 **Next chapter: 8/17!**


	39. Book 3 - Chapter 3

**Few hours late, this one. Honestly this chapter just took forever to write, which is odd since it's not an overly long one. Ah well, better late than never!**

 **Now to just idle about and wait for the dang Adam short to finally pop up. I'm not constantly refreshing pages or anything, nuh-uh, not me!**

* * *

Raven had gathered them at the rear of the Branwen camp. With no tent of her own they had to settle for the 'privacy' of a small section, removed from the other tribe members, and just as well. Raven's 'request' wasn't sitting well with some of the group.

"You want us to do what?" Jaune asked.

"Exactly what I said: I want you to deal with another tribe." Raven reiterated.

Blake shook her head and sighed from beneath the sole tree. "I hardly see how that's our concern."

"You want my help, don't you?" Raven crossed her arms. "Then you're going to earn it by doing work for me. Or is this too much for you?"

"We aren't here to do your errands," Yang growled.

"You're here for my help, and you'll do whatever I say to earn it, won't you?" Smiling while Yang glared at her, Raven looked through the group. None seemed pleased with the arrangement, though Yang was by far the most vocal about it. "Are you kids capable of this, or should I send you on your way?"

"I think you'll find we're perfectly capable of handling ourselves," Weiss said. "Though, we aren't mercenaries you can throw at your enemies. If you think we're going to fight at the drop of a hat…"

"Who said you had to fight? I want you to deal with them." Waving a hand dismissively, Raven thumbed her weapon's guard. "How you do that is up to you. Just remove them from my sight."

Weiss nodded. "Good, I'd prefer not to fight if possible. What exactly is their offense? Why do you want us to, as you put it, remove them?"

"Do one of you have a map?" Raven took Ruby's and laid it out on the ground, waving the group around her. "There's a quarry along the border filled with Dust that we've claimed. Unfortunately, another tribe had the bright idea to try and take what's ours. You're going to help correct that mistake."

Pyrrha studied the map curiously before glancing at Raven. "What could you possibly need Dust for? Unless you mean to sell it on the black market -"

"What I need it for is my concern, not yours. All you have to worry about is securing it. Can you handle that much?"

"Well… That shouldn't be too hard! If we just explain to them that you found it, then… They'll have to leave, right?" Ruby suggested.

Yang barely smiled as she pat her sister's head. "Rubes, I really wish I could see the world like you do."

"What if they don't want to leave though? There's eight of us, so if we have to fight, we can totally take them!" Nora grinned and knocked her fists together. "Let me at them! I'll break their legs!"

"She's kidding…" Ren said, quickly adding, "Probably."

"If I send eight people marching up to their camp they're going to assume its a raiding group. Unless you want to invite a battle," Raven cast a doubtful gaze towards Weiss, "I suggest you show up with a small group."

"Isn't that inviting trouble though? With all due respect, you're sending us to these people to make demands," Weiss' shook her head, "That seems idiotic, frankly. What's to stop them from attacking us the moment we arrive?"

"Believe it or not, not all Dimurans are bloodthirsty warriors. Sure, our people have a history of aggression," Raven said with a shrug, "But then so do all races at one point. They'll honor the fact you're there as messengers on my behalf, even if they don't like your being there. Or do you think because they're Dimuran they'll put you to the axe on the spot?"

"That's not… I didn't mean." Weiss pursed her lips and sighed, closing her eyes. She shouldn't have questioned it. Obviously, Raven wasn't going to send them off to their deaths.

"All you need to do is relay my message, then take whatever action you deem fit. Not too hard, hm?" Rolling up and flicking the map into Ruby's outstretched hands she looked through the group. "I need to give you work suited to your talents. So, what are your skill sets?"

Nora's face practically split as a wide, boastful grin appeared. "Ren and I are really good at tracking and hunting!" she exclaimed, throwing an arm around her long-time partner.

"I can hunt as well," Blake said, nodding.

Raven nodded once. "Okay, we could use hunters. You, redhead, what can you do?"

"I'm something of a smith, and I maintain our equipment… When I can." Pyrrha smiled slightly. "I'm also a novice leatherworker." Beside her, Yang let out a groan and threw her hands into the air.

"This is stupid! Why can't we just do the tribe stuff and get this over with?" Huffing, Yang narrowed her eyes at her mother. "We're on the same side, this whole stuff feels like a waste of time!"

"I have to agree. If all we need to do is visit this tribe, the rest of this seems superfluous." Weiss flinched under Raven's gaze but held her ground. "Surely we can just focus on the one task and be done with it?"

"You want my help? You do as I ask. I'm not losing anything by turning you kids away, you're the ones that need me and my people." Raven smiled, casually pulling at the sleeve of her robe. "So, will you be good little helpers, or should we just scrap any hopes of a partnership now?"

None of them liked this arrangement, but Raven was right; they needed her a lot more than she needed them. Any further arguments were quelled as silence set in, deference to the smug tribe leader.

Raven smirked, satisfied. "That's what I thought. Now then, what is miss Schnee good at? Besides being raised by a bunch of racist scum?"

Weiss lifted her head defiantly, blue eyes firmly set. "I wasn't raised by the Schnee family, if that's what you're referring to. My family's unfortunate tendencies are not my own." The single positive from being disowned was her chance to avoid having her worldview narrowed by her family's - her father's skewed view. "And if you must know, I'm a good speaker. Outside of standard Hunter training, however…" Weiss shook her head, bashful. "Speaking is my one strongpoint.

Ruby snorted in barely suppressed laughter. "And boy does she love to talk! Half the time we couldn't get her to stop!" Dodging a glare with an innocent smile, she continued before Weiss could set her alight. "I'm good at fixing things! I mean, I'm not a crafter, but I learned some tricks while traveling!"

Jaune stammered awkwardly under Raven's gaze. "I-I'm a smith too, though pretty novice compared to Pyrrha. A-And I can help with food, I guess!"

"Right. Other than being a pain in my neck, what can you do, Yang?" Raven asked.

"I can cook, hunt, pretty good at navigatin'," Yang listed on her fingers. Allowing herself a slight grin, she added, "Pretty good at kicking ass, too."

"Yang, swear jar!" Ruby chastised.

"Oh come on, you don't even have -" Pulling a pouch from her coat, Yang blinked owlishly. "Oh wow, you have it…"

"That's not a jar though!" Nora sang. "Doesn't count!"

"Still counts!" Ruby huffed, thrusting the empty pouch into Yang's face. "Swear pouch!"

Chuckling, Yang smiled and eased the bag back. "Er, I got no Lien, Rubes. Can I give you an IOU?" Ruby seemed primed to complain before exhaling, nodding with a smile. Off the hook for now, though Weiss was sure she'd not forget. Last time she accidentally let a curse slip Ruby hounded her for nearly a month, all over three Lien.

"Are you kids done, or should I leave while you bicker like idiots? You're all so _very_ skilled, so it's hard to decide what you'll be doing…" Sarcasm was unbecoming, and Weiss certainly didn't appreciate being patronized, either. "Weiss, you'll go with Pyrrha to meet the tribe."

Weiss raised her brow, sharing a glance with Pyrrha. "Just the two of us?"

"As I said before, too many and they'll get the wrong idea. They still might…" Raven shrugged nonchalantly. "That's for you to worry about though. Vernal? Go with them. I want a report later on how they handle themselves."

Vernal didn't look thrilled at the order, or maybe it was who she was working with that displeased her. "Understood, ma'am."

"Yang, Ruby, and…?" Raven glanced at the nervous blonde.

"Jaune, ma'am." Jaune answered meekly.

"Jaune. You three will remain here at camp. We still need some help setting up, and a few of the tents could use repairs. You'll also help with finding somewhere to store our supplies, and whatever other odd jobs my people need."

"So… We're basically here to carry your crap?" Yang groaned, "Great, saving the world one crate at a time…"

"Fine, if it helps your ego, think of it as… A relief effort. All these poor people were displaced, and you're going to help rebuilding their homes." Yang fumed while Raven smiled tauntingly. "You're one of the 'good guys', right? Then you should jump at the chance to help. Hell, you're even helping family. Isn't that just nice?"

"It's okay Yang, I don't mind! And sure, maybe getting to go see another tribe would be more exciting," Ruby admitted.

"Or polishing my boots," Yang grumbled.

"Yeah! Wait, no, your boots probably smell super bad!" Ruby snickered and ducked beneath Yang's grasp. "We're doing this so we can help people and stop the Church! Sure, it's not the most exciting thing in the world, but remember why we're doing it!"

"Aren't you just adorable," Raven said sarcastically, rolling her eyes when Ruby beamed. "You three will remain at camp with us to help get set up. And, when your friends return from hunting, we can fashion the hides into sleeping rolls or tents, whatever is needed."

"What animals can we expect to find out here?" Ren asked. "I've never been to Vacuo, or even this far west before."

"That's for you to find out. You said you're good hunters," Raven sent an accusing glance Nora's way. "Then you should be adaptable. I trust you'll return to us with plenty of meat if you're half the hunters you claim to be."

"You're going to be up to your eyeballs in meat when we're through!" Nora's bold proclamation didn't impress Raven in the slightest, not that she cared. "Come on Renny, Blake, let's go find us some animals!" Blake gasped, dragged along by the eccentric redhead. Ren, plenty used to Nora's behavior by now, simply sighed and stumbled after her.

"Good luck you guys! Be safe!" Ruby called after them, waving.

"I did plan on at least giving them a direction," Raven muttered. "Yang, Ruby, and John -"

"Er… It's Jaune ma'am. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue -"

"Your name is Peter for all I care. You three walk around the camp and see what my people need. If they ask any questions just tell them you're working for me," Raven's eyes immediately went to Yang, "That's not a free ticket to abuse your authority. Act up and I'll have you polishing weapons instead."

"Weapons?!" Ruby's eyes glimmered eagerly. "Oh, can I do that instead? I'd love to see what you have!" Practically shaking with excitement, Ruby's voice came spilling out, words jumbling. "When I was traveling I saw all sorts of awesome weapons, and then I saw your sword, and Vernal's ring thingies, and I also got to see a really cool one handed axe, and…"

Yang sighed, grabbing her star struck sister's hood and dragging her along as she continued to ramble. "Come on Peter, Ruby, let's get this crap over with."

"My name's Jaune! Jaune!" Yang waved a hand dismissively and Ruby, too caught up in her excitement, didn't notice his plight. Sighing, Jaune hung his head and followed after the sisters. "Why do I even bother…?"

Just like that Weiss and Pyrrha found themselves alone. Well, not _quite_ alone, though she'd prefer solitary to this. Raven didn't appear the least bit amused by their groups antics, rather annoyed actually. Maybe it was a bit of a childish display on their part, but what did Raven expect? Just because they had been Hunters didn't mean they were stoic, emotionless machines.

Emotionless might be nice though. It would mean Weiss wasn't feeling anxious and doubtful about their assigned task. Convince a tribe to move on and abandon a valuable resource? Sure, its trade was prohibited, and Dust was largely useless, but people paid handsome sums for it regardless. Depending on the size of the quarry they had, the tribe could be sitting on enough Lien to be set for life. It would take a lot to make someone walk away from that.

"I have to ask… How are we supposed to introduce ourselves? Will they take our word that we're with you?" Pyrrha glanced at Weiss uncertainly before shifting her gaze to Raven. "What proof will we have we're with you?"

"Vernal, obviously. They know us, and they certainly know Vernal," Raven said with a knowing smile, "That will be part of your assignment too. I'll be honest: there's bad blood between our tribes. Nothing that should risk your lives, but enough that you should expect resistance."

"Delightful. We're evicting a group of people who already dislike you," Weiss sighed, rubbing at her forehead, "Thank you for your honesty, for what little help it's been."

"I could tell you nothing and let you go in blind if you'd prefer," Raven frowned, "And Vernal's presence means they won't take action against you. They know if she's attacked we'll retaliate, and that's the last thing they want. The only reason I'm bothering with this I'm confident they'll see reason."

Or, much like them, the tribe had little choice but to abide by Raven's wishes. She really did hold all the cards right now.

"Since your friends were so keen on starting, you may as well be off too. Unless you have any questions before you leave?"

Weiss did, and she was keen on getting an answer. "Just one, actually. You knew about Yang's condition and made her admit it to us. Why is that? I've not had any trouble traveling with her, so she hardly seems to be a threat." Watching Yang now throwing packages to Ruby and Jaune, she didn't seem any different from the rest of them.

Raven shrugged, her lackadaisical response irritating. "Maybe I just wanted her to put it out there, or maybe I wanted you all to be aware of what the Church did to people. Its own people."

"You made her cry. She begged for my help," Weiss stared at Raven, nails digging into her palms hard enough to be painful. "You're her mother. Why not help her yourself? You seem resourceful, you could have a solution for her, but instead she's relying on me."

"She is relying on you, isn't she? Is that a problem?" Raven smiled, "I don't have to help her, not when she has such an esteemed friend like you. To think my daughter would make friends with a Schnee."

"I told you, my name has nothing to do with who I am. I am not like my father -"

"The tribe won't care," Raven interrupted, "I'm sending you on this job _specifically_ because of who you are. Bastardized, disowned, whatever you are, you're a Schnee. People will hate you purely because of that. This isn't the city where your name will earn you respect," she chuckled before giving Weiss a taunting smile, "It's going to put a target on your back."

Despite the chill that ran down her back Weiss didn't falter. "This isn't about me anyways, it's about Yang. Her… And what a terrible mother you are."

Raven's lip curled in contempt stepping towards Weiss threateningly. On reflex Weiss stepped back, giving the Dimuran a slight satisfaction. "Yang had her choice, and she chose poorly. I gave her every opportunity to leave the Church."

"Oh, was that why you sent Vernal to meet her? Or one of your other minions? If you cared, you'd have gone in person," Weiss quipped.

"I have a tribe to worry about, and weighing all of their lives against Yang's, it's simple math." Raven stopped before Weiss, her hand lingering on the grip of her weapon. Would she draw it? How quick to anger was the woman? "If you want someone to be angry with, be angry at the Church, not me."

Weiss wasn't buying it, not when Raven was every bit as guilty for not trying to help sooner. Even now, her 'help' made them feel more like they were somehow indebted to her. "Can I be angry at you for being a coward, then?"

"You're an insolent little bitch, aren't you?" Raven hissed.

"And you're obnoxious." Weiss could feel herself trembling, her palms clammy as she forced her eyes to remain on Raven's. Pyrrha drew her sword, yet when Weiss' eyes flickered to Vernal, she remained motionless. That was disconcerting.

"Vernal? Get these two ready to leave in five minutes. Bring a few supplies if you must." Raven placed a hand upon Weiss' shoulder, her grip crushing. Leaning in, she pulled Weiss closer, smiling. "Do be careful, won't you? I'd hate for one of Yang's friends to end up hurt."

Weiss kept her eyes on Raven the entire time, watching until the woman ducked into a tent and out of view. Vernal gave them directions and Pyrrha nodded once. Weiss nodded too even if she hadn't heard them, focused on taking breaths to settle the stampede wracking her chest. When Vernal finally left them be Pyrrha rushed over in a panic.

"What was that? She looked furious!" Weiss took several deep breaths, finally turning to face Pyrrha. "Are you okay?" What did she mean? She was shaken, but Raven hadn't harmed her. Pyrrha motioned to her face, her own etched with concern. "Your eyes, Weiss."

Reaching up and feeling tears on her cheeks she quickly wiped them away. "That woman is unbelievable…"

"Her requests are a bit unreasonable," Pyrrha agreed, "But it's like she said, we have to do as she asks. Still… Do we need an ally like her?"

"Beggars can't be choosers, and it wasn't the errand that I'm angry about." Throat clogged with emotion she swallowed it back, closing her eyes with a deep, measured breath. "She's just so… Her daughter is right here, and she doesn't seem to care. They can be a family, yet neither of them is trying to make it work."

"They haven't exactly had a normal relationship, Weiss. I'd be more surprised if they were making an effort…"

"Well they should be! They're family, they should be trying at it!" Eyes stinging, Weiss defiantly rubbed with the heels of her hands, refusing to cry further. "Not everyone has a chance to see their mother, so Yang should be making the most of it!"

Pyrrha looked surprised to hear those words, and Weiss was just as shocked to have said them. Chest heaving, she stared down at the grass beneath her feet, again rubbing at her face with stubborn denial. "This isn't just some partnership, Pyrrha. This is a broken family. One I'd hoped could be mended."

Weiss knew full well what having family you couldn't rely on was like, or family you couldn't even see. Did Yang even care, or was their relationship so fractured that Raven was nothing more than a stranger? "She should care…" Weiss whispered angrily, "They both should."

"It's admirable you want to help, but they have to want it too. Otherwise you're going to wear yourself out." She knew that, which only made this even more frustrating. Weiss would give anything to see her family again, the lone exception being perhaps her father. She'd not have the chance now that they'd defected, not until this was over.

Pyrrha placed a hand on her back and offered support in the form of a smile. "Come on, let's focus on what we have to do. Maybe… Maybe later we can talk to Yang about this, see what she thinks."

Weiss already knew what Yang thought, she made it abundantly clear any time she and Raven interacted. Conceding with a silent nod and wiping her face one last time, she put on a smile and followed Pyrrha off to join Vernal.

They were so close, yet for how distant Yang and Raven were, they might as well be kingdoms apart. There had to be a way to fix that.

/+/+/+/+/+/

Weiss had never been to Mistral or Vacuo before in her life, and now she could cross one of those off her list. To say she 'visited' though might be a stretch, it was more like dipping your big toe in water. The border between the kingdoms, denoted by little more than intermittent towers, was surprisingly easy to pass through.

When nothing was nearby for miles there was little need to actively defend oneself; the heat would take care of most threats for you. The terrain had shifted long before they reached the border; grasslands gave way to hardened, sunbaked earth. What few trees were out here provided little reprieve from the heat, something Weiss was not at all accustomed to. She'd thought the summers in Vale harsh, but she hadn't known harsh until arriving in Vacuo.

So heavy was the heat that it felt as though large stones weighed her down, her muscles burning along with the rest of her. Breathing became unpleasant as every inhale brought a new wave of scorching air into her lungs. The sun glared at them from above and did everything within its power to smite them for some unspoken sin, trying to squash them beneath its thumb. Unpleasant didn't begin to cover how things felt and they'd only just crossed the border.

Pyrrha didn't fare much better. While more sparsely dressed than Weiss herself, her armor trapped heat, threatening to cook Pyrrha inside. Suddenly Vernal's outfit, an amalgamation of hide and cloth, made far more sense.

"I'm not even sweating anymore…" Weiss muttered, voice raspy and throat parched. Fetching her water skin, her lifeline, she took small sips. Hardly enough to quench her thirst, but if she drank it all in one heat-driven craze she'd be without; partially dead was better than outright, she supposed.

Pyrrha wiped at her brow to wipe away sand, kicked up by the wind. "Even the breeze feels terrible. How can anyone live here? It's like standing in a forge…"

Vernal looked at Pyrrha dubiously. "Didn't you grow up at a forge? This should be nothing."

"I don't know, I think a forge is cooler," Weiss muttered, fanning herself desperately. Even if she knew that couldn't possibly be true it certainly felt like it.

"The Church doesn't bother with Vacuo much. It makes it nice for people looking to get away from it all," Vernal said.

"You mean people trying to escape the Church," Pyrrha pointed out.

"That, or people who want to live free of their rules," Vernal frowned, "The Church has little need for a sea of sand, meaning Vacuo is mostly left untouched. Head out further west and to the coast where the towns are, and sure, you'll find something."

"Why bother enforcing laws over empty land," Weiss surmised. It made sense, though the Church had to know people were living here to avoid their laws. Did they just not care?

"I don't suppose… We can stop for a moment?" Pyrrha asked. "Not to be difficult but I feel like I'm cooking alive."

"No breaks. The heat will only get worse the further we go. Besides…" Vernal stopped and pointed dead ahead. It was faint, but on the horizon, Weiss could see something large jutting out from the sand and stone. "We're nearly there. Suck it up and keep moving, I don't want to have to drag either of you."

Someone certainly took after Raven didn't they? Weiss stared at Vernal's back, lingering a moment before trudging after her again with Pyrrha not far behind. She'd thought to put her hood up and spare herself from the sun's rays only to find it trapped heat, leaving her head a sweaty, matted mess. Hopefully these people didn't care much for appearances because they looked awful.

Under the midday sun they traveled, seeking refuge under the rare tree or in the shade of a rock. Vernal loathed to take even the slightest break, yet it became apparent when Weiss' legs threatened to buckle that they had little choice. Pyrrha removed her gauntlets and hung them from the sash at her waist, affording herself slight relief from the scorching dry air.

An hour that felt like an eternity passed and what had been a vague, obscure shape in the distance had begun to take shape. A plateau rose high out of the ground, imperious and demanding attention; little else of import made the plateau both a landmark and a blemish on an otherwise flat, unremarkable terrain. It was a blemish that Weiss was full well to see.

Even several hundred meters off they found shade, the plateau casting a massive shadow over the area. Immediately the temperature dropped, and while by no means comfortable, it was bearable. Stone faces rose hundreds of feet before them, its sheer scale enough to put Vale's Grand Cathedral to shame.

It was stunning, to say the least, and that was before Weiss noticed the green too. Along the base of the plateau were several trees and, if she ventured a guess, grass as well. Scaling the entire wall were trees and other plants, the first they had seen in hours of travel. Plants meant water, and water meant relief.

Keeping herself from running ahead was trying, but somehow Weiss maintained their steady gait. Feeling the soft comfort of grass underfoot, a surge of delight lifted her, propelling her forward. When the wall of rock was within a few dozen yards she collapsed into grass alongside Pyrrha, uncaring as grass pricked at her face. Running her hand giddily across the blades, she rolled over onto her back, smiling up at the expectant face of Vernal.

"You two are unreal…" Vernal muttered, sighing and looking ahead. "Five minutes, not a second more. We need to get this done quickly."

"Why is that? Is the tribe moving?" Weiss asked.

Vernal shook her head. "No, they'll be inside the plateau. We just don't want to be in the desert come night."

Why was that? There had to be something about the desert Weiss didn't know, something that made traversing it at night unpleasant. She was hard pressed to imagine what could possibly make such an already uncomfortable experience worse.

"Will there be water ahead?" Vernal said yes and that was all the girls needed to hear. Water skins were emptied within seconds, and though the water itself was far from cold it was still a welcome relief. Weiss shook her skin upside down in hopes of retrieving a final few drops, pouting as it came up empty.

A chance to sit and rest was too good to pass up, but Vernal held true to her word. No sooner had five minutes elapsed did she urge them to get moving, refusing to budge until they were on their feet. At least travel was easier now thanks to the shade, though Weiss was certain she'd be red as a lobster come tomorrow. Her pale skin was already pinkened and sensitive to the touch; rolling up her sleeves had been a mistake.

A deep scar sliced through the plateau and acted as a doorway inside. Running from the ground to the top and allowing them to glance at the sky from within, the canyon ran deep, further than the eye could see. "There are several plateaus like this one in the area. Each of them are basically an oasis," Vernal explained.

Weiss didn't doubt it. The shade itself came as a massive relief, a lone saving grace amid a land that tried its damnedest to burn you to ash. It made sense that people would live among the walls, even the hardiest of folk weren't immune to the sun's rays.

Plant life, while far from abundant, popped up more frequently. Trees split the rock and jutted out wherever they could find footing, rising up to meet the light that seeped in from above. When the occasional cloud would pass overhead it would leave them in a near pitch, giving pause until the way was lit again.

Delightful as finding cover had been, it paled in comparison to their next discovery. A faint roar carried down the crevice, a sound that belonged not to Grimm, but to hundreds of gallons of water crashing down, mixing upon itself and throwing mist into the air. Normally a waterfall would go unnoticed with little more than a cursory glance. Now, with the heat of the desert still lingering, Weiss couldn't think of a more beautiful sight.

As the intensity of the roar grew so too did the foliage. Scant tracts of grass grew thicker as stone gave way to lush carpets of green. The canyon itself widened before them, and ahead, Weiss could see the blue sky opening up before them too. The sky itself was beautiful, though paled in comparison to what awaited them below.

A veritable gem, a diamond in the rough laid out before them. Like a sacred treasure sealed away from the world, the canyon opened up to reveal a lush, vibrant oasis within its belly. The ground, fertile and painted green, seemed out of place in the harsh environment beyond the walls. Trees defied all logic and rose out of the ground, stretching dozens of feet into the air, their canopies blanketing the land below from the sun's scorn.

On their right, beyond the growth, lay the waterfall itself. Pouring from a source unseen, the crystal-clear water sparkled brilliantly as it fell, cascading down and exploding into a white mist below. Weiss marveled at the lake that formed beneath, yearning to run ahead and submerge herself inside. How wonderful it would feel to soak herself, even if the water itself was hot.

The sights were dazzling, so much so that she'd been oblivious to the approaching group. Vernal cleared her throat and spurned Weiss' daydreaming, nodding in the direction of four figures drawing closer. Loose cloth dyed red and blue hung from their frames, flowing like water in the lake. At the head of the group a figure wore a long shawl, a strip of cloth concealing their face. Weiss noted the red eyes staring through their masks, all of which remained diligently trained on them.

"You're brave to return here, outlander," the leftmost figure spoke, a man's voice. Towering over everyone present, Weiss noticed the spear in his hand, simple yet no doubt effective. "Why have you come?"

"To send my regards, why else?" Vernal answered with a smile, "I think you know why I'm here. Just be glad Raven's too busy to come herself."

Scoffing, the man's eyes drifted to Pyrrha and Weiss. "And them? What business could they have with us?"

"They're here to help convince you," Vernal stated easily.

"Hm. You bring hatchlings to our door and expect us to bend our knee. You and your tribe are bigger fools than we thought."

The lead figure raised a hand and drew silence from the warrior. "Easy, Varok. They're guests," the woman said, eyes settling on Vernal carefully, "I wish you would have sent word though, we don't have anything prepared for your visit."

"That won't be necessary, we're not here for pleasantries," Vernal dismissed with a wave of her hand. "As I said, I imagine you know why we're."

"Yes, I do. And I'm also certain you're exhausted from your travels." The woman fixed her gaze on Weiss and Pyrrha, her head tilting ever so slightly. "Why not rest, then we can settle things?"

Weiss swore she heard a hint of amusement in the woman's tone. If she derived some kind of joy seeing them worn and ragged then so be it, she'd suffer a slight if it meant comfort. Vernal opened her mouth to shoot it down, but Weiss spoke first. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Vernal's eyes bore into her, though Weiss let it go unnoticed. Raven had said they would settle things as they saw fit hadn't she? Well, pleasantries were part of that. If these people so happened to offer them food or drink then who were they to turn it down?

"Wonderful. Grelle? Dunst? Tell father we have company, ask him to have food prepared, if you would." Two of the men slammed their spears into the ground, bowing before turning on a swivel and marching off. The lone remaining man, Varok, seemed stunned.

"Lady Nymira, they're of the Branwen tribe!" Varok declared, abashed. "You mean to show them hospitality?!"

"When a beast bares its fangs, do you try to soothe its anger, or do you spit in its face and draw its wrath?" Nymira shook her head. "I know full well who we're welcoming into our home, and it's exactly that reason that I'm extending these niceties, Varok"

Varok scowled, or Weiss assumed he did, his face was mostly concealed by cloth. "If that is what you wish… If they should try anything though -"

"Don't worry, we're not here to waste our time kicking around pups," Vernal chuckled. Varok's grip tightened around his weapon and Vernal's fingers went to her own, tracing the metal ring idly. "Try it, see how quickly I cut you down."

"Enough. You're here as messengers, aren't you? Then allow us to treat you properly. Leave your weapons be and enter with a clear mind," Nymira said, waving a sun-kissed hand towards the settlement behind her. "Father will hear you soon, but for now, why not see what our home has to offer?"

Weiss wanted to reach out and smack Vernal for trying to instigate a fight. Was this part of their trial - mediating, or was Vernal simply that abrasive? Giving a careful smile, Weiss nodded her head, hands at her thighs as she bowed politely. "That sounds wonderful, thank you Nymira."

"Yes, thank you," Pyrrha added with a warm smile, "Your hospitality is wonderful already."

"Just because the desert is unforgiving doesn't mean its people must be as well," Nymira mused, her eyes lifting with a concealed smile, "Now come, come. Let's let you rest, and you can speak with father on your purpose."

Raven had made it sound like they would receive a far harsher welcome upon their arrival. Nymira seemed reasonable enough, pleasant even, which made Weiss tense every time their eyes met. Was the tribe as open as Nymira put across, or was this a formality in the face of Raven's company?

So long as they didn't find a dagger in their backs all was well, she supposed. _I certainly hope I didn't just jinx us…_

* * *

 **Here we are getting a first glimpse at a Dimuran tribe. There'll be plenty more coming in the following chapter, just wanted to get us set up for this all in one. Time to have a little fun!**

 **Hope you're all having a good summer by the way, now that its coming to a close for many of us. College is starting up again soon and I'm trying to find a way to turn back time and prevent the inevitable. Where's Doctor Who when you need him?**

 **Next chapter: 8/24!**


	40. Book 3 - Chapter 4

**Bit of an in-between chapter, this one, as we prepare for some fun stuff in the coming entries! That being said, I do have a question for you fine folks.**

 **What's the general opinion on OCs? I understand some like them, some hate them, but I'm curious what the consensus is for this story. I've used them... Liberally, to say the least, generally as plot devices to push the story forward, or to play some minor role.**

 **So, that being said, I've put up a poll on my profile. I'd appreciate any responses given immensely. While I don't know how much it will effect the planning of the story overall, if it seems I'm leaning too heavily on OCs, I may move around some canon characters in their place.**

 **That blurb aside, have a chapter!**

* * *

It was cold.

Not in the literal sense of the word. The oasis cut the heat index down significantly, but not enough to feel cold. Cool would be a better description of the temperature, or mild, Weiss mused.

It wasn't the temperature that was cold, it was the stares she and the others received from the villagers. Children's laughter and voices went quiet as parents ushered them away, and Weiss couldn't help but notice how all eyes turned away from them even as they cut through the center of the village. The few who did look gazed upon them as one might a beggar; dirty, unwelcome and a nuisance.

Nymira's behavior earlier had seemed like the norm, or perhaps that had just been Weiss' optimism; Varok's hostility was not unique but shared instead by the village itself. Before the sun had been the only entity to glare upon them. Now, the entirety of the village had joined in as well.

"Have we… Done something wrong?" Pyrrha whispered.

"They're afraid of us, and they should be," Vernal scoffed, "They hate us because they know they're powerless to get in our way."

Nymira glanced back over her shoulder, eyes betraying no hint of emotion. "The desert is a difficult place to call home, and plenty dangers exist within Vacuo's borders. Do not assume you're the only beast with claws to arrive at our doorstep."

"Do you mean Grimm?" Weiss asked.

"Grimm, and much more. Bandits and beasts alike plague our home, as they do any oasis like ours," Nymira explained, "Even though tribes cycle in and out, like the moon chasing the sun, the oasis remains a target for those without water." Sighing, she shook her head, strands of purple hair shaking beneath her shawl.

"People like to think they're superior to beasts, that we're more dignified, intelligent. Take away their comfort though and people are no different from the animals we hunt," Vernal said, chuckling, "If you want to see someone's true colors…"

"Strip away what makes man a man, and witness the beast within," Nymira finished solemnly. Stopped at a station before a large home, she bowed politely to a large pair of Dimuran warriors. Faces obscured, as was everyone's in the village, made discerning what they spoke about impossible, uttering between themselves in low whispers.

Weiss took a chance to survey the village while they spoke, attempting to get a better feel for her surroundings. Buildings of thatch and wood spread about at random, many of them open faced with little more than strips of cloth to act as doors. There was no uniformity to their design and that made her compulsivity itch.

In gazing around she noticed several pairs of eyes staring back, none of which were welcoming. Children regarded her with curious stares while adults shunned her, turning their children away with a sharp tongue.

 _We're not welcome here, that much is plain._ _Is that because of Vernal? … Or is that just because we're outsiders?_

"Father will see us now, if you're prepared," Nymira spoke, interrupting Weiss' thoughts.

"We're ready," Weiss nodded, reaching up to fix her hair and at least attempt to be presentable. Pyrrha did the same, earning a laugh from Nymira, a welcome sound in the face of all the animosity.

"Unless your plan is to become father's next mate, you don't need to worry so much about your looks," the Dimuran teased, laughing again as Pyrrha and Weiss' faces flushed. "Come, he's just inside."

A large tent not unlike Raven's stretched before them, nestled against the hard rock of the plateau. Guards opened the hanging cloth to reveal a surprisingly bright interior; the red fabrics of the tent allowed ample light to shine through its material. The air inside was cooler still and smelled pleasantly of incense, akin to fresh cut grass, which was surprising given their current location.

The tent may have been opulently decorated for all Weiss knew. Her gaze wasn't on the interior itself though, but a single figure at the center of the tent. Flanked by two guards, he stood a head taller than the rest, larger than anyone she had ever seen. In sheer size he could rival a Beowolf, his black scales somehow shining in the subdued light. Red eyes glowed, and when he finally turned in their direction, they narrowed cautiously.

"Father," Nymira said simply, bowing. Varok fell to one knee and lowered his head. Unsure of whether to follow suit, Weiss and Pyrrha lowered their heads politely.

"Spare me the display, outsiders. I neither need nor want deference from devils such as you," the man spoke lowly. Weiss lifted her head and met his gaze, frowning and righting herself. "You're here on the damnable Branwen's behalf, aren't you?"

"... We are, yes," Weiss answered easily.

Rolling his neck, the Dimuran folded his arms, the fabric hung from his shoulders somehow not tearing at the simple motion. The clothing he wore barely seemed large enough to fit him, stretching along with his massive frame. "She's like a damned mud wasp, small and irritating. Ralthor take that wicked woman."

"Mind your tongue, Hákon, unless you want Raven to come here personally," Vernal warned with a sneer, "Be glad she's just sent me instead."

"A child whose self-importance outweighs her ability," Hákon grumbled, "I am fortunate to have a child in place of Raven herself. Would striking you not bring ruin upon my village…"

Weiss stepped forward, perhaps a bit too quickly. The guards flanking Hákon held their spears out threateningly, spearheads pointed directly at her. "We aren't here to make threats or fight you, sir. We're simply here to collect Raven's Dust, that's all. If we can just do that, we'll be on our way."

"Her Dust? If that is what you've come here for then you'll be leaving empty handed. See for yourself" Hákon gestured towards a lone crate at the far side of the room, nodding to Vernal. The lid was pried off and its contents revealed.

"It's empty…" Vernal muttered, shooting an accusatory glare, "Hákon, this should be full of Dust! We had an agreement -"

"We did and were it not for outsiders meddling in our affairs, you'd have your Dust, and we our peace of mind." Shaking his head, braided hair swaying at his back, Hákon sighed. "It seems both of us are denied what we desire this day."

"Did you steal it? Sell it to someone else?" Vernal demanded, fingers wrapping around the grips of her rings, "If you've done anything, Hákon, you know what's going to happen. We've talked about this."

" _Raven_ and I spoke, yes," Hákon interrupted, making it a point to stress the name, "It is as I said: outsiders have complicated things. We had the quarry in our possession, as you demanded -"

"Had? What do you mean had?" Weiss shifted nervously when the large man turned to her, uncertain whether he was scowling at her or if that was just his face.

"The quarry was ours, until outsiders appeared. We thought them traders at first, until the

Nadeem arrived, blade in hand. What few men I had sent were slaughtered in an instant," Hákon said, or more closely growled, bearing long canines angrily.

Weiss' brow knit together in confusion. "I'm sorry, Nadeem…? Who is that?"

"Another tribe, and a seedy one at that," Vernal said.

"Vultures, every one of them. Where many struggle to simply survive, they make do by leeching off others, stealing from stores and raiding villages," Hákon spat furiously, "Scum to the last."

"As harsh as the desert can be, most tribes are forced to travel place to place, chasing water and food alike," Nymira elaborated. "Many work together regardless of allegiances, understanding strife will only hasten our own demise, but the Nadeem and others like them wait, taking what they need, others be damned."

Bandits from the sounds of it, and not the good kind like those within Ludlow. Junior and his people might steal from others, but Vale was hardly void of resources. Vacuo, what little Weiss had seen of it, actively tried to deny its inhabitants any chance of survival. Stealing here meant condemning someone to their deaths.

"So… You had the Dust for Raven, but then lost it to the Nadeem?" Weiss asked, seeing if she had the right of it. "If we're to get the Dust then…"

"We need to deal with the Nadeem," Pyrrha concluded. Her expression was troubled, and before Weiss could ask if it was the idea of battle that unnerved her the conversation continued.

"Why haven't you sent more men? You could have reclaimed the quarry by now," Vernal questioned, approaching Hákon unflinchingly. The difference in stature was shocking, with Hákon easily matching Vernal twice over. Maybe a _slight_ exaggeration, but gods was the man tall. "Or, you could have gone yourself, or sent Nymira."

Hákon signaled for his guards to relax, craning his neck to peer down at the small woman. "They have Magi among their number, far more than we, and I cannot risk sending my men out and leaving the village unguarded." He tightened his gaze, leaning forward slightly. "The Muran with them, he wields magic that we've never seen before. My men never stood a chance."

"No, but you might, and you owe us," Vernal snapped, "Pack your things and get our quarry back."

Weiss moved forward again, this time between Vernal and Hákon. It was like standing in the shadow of the plateau again, though the plateau didn't bear two vicious curved blades at its hips. "We can reclaim the quarry ourselves, you don't need to send anyone from the village."

"Weiss! We're here to collect Dust, not fix their mistakes," Vernal hissed.

"Raven said I was to settle this, and so I am. I'm not going to sit back and let you instigate any longer." Turning to the Dimuran and craning her neck, she put on a smile and nodded. "Though… I wouldn't be opposed to help. Even if only a single soldier, if we can even the odds slightly…"

Hákon studied Weiss for a moment, a moment that seemed to stretch on and on. What was he searching for? A weakness in her resolve? He'd find none; they needed Raven's help, and if earning that meant reclaiming a quarry, then that's what they would do.

"Four of you against the Nadeem? We have children larger than you, and your kind hardly do well in our deserts." His eyes went to Pyrrha with no effort made to hide his contempt. "And I am loathing to trust a task to a Muran."

"I'm sorry? If I've done something to offend…" Pyrrha began, cut off swiftly by Varok.

"Your people are nothing but a plague upon us," Varok snarled, "You come to our village for trade, then rob us blind, or drive our people from their lands in search of wealth. A dust storm ruins fewer lives than your kind."

"Not all Murans are scoundrels," Nymira warned, "Just as not all of our kin are thieves. The Nadeem do not speak for all Dimuran kind," she continued, nodding to Pyrrha, "Just as she does not represent all that is wrong with Murans."

Thank goodness Nymira seemed even-keeled, otherwise this would be far more difficult. Nodding gratefully, she turned back to Hákon. "My friend and I are more capable than you may believe, and it's in Vernal's best interest to secure the quarry too. She'll fight alongside whoever you send with us."

"I do not doubt she will fight. I doubt she will not stab whoever I send in the back." Hákon glared at Vernal before sighing. "One. I shall send one warrior with you, our best. If things should take a turn for the worse however, she has my permission to retreat. She will not die for your greed, bandit."

"No one will die, we'll be sure of that," Weiss nodded, "We'll secure the quarry and help settle whatever debt you owe. And I'll personally make sure whoever is sent with us makes it back alive."

Hákon remained silent, eyes moving between Weiss and Vernal. After a long moment's contemplation, he sighed, scratching the scales on his neck. "Words may be pretty, but it is action that I care for. I will believe you when you return victorious. Until that time, Nymira, you'll join them. Aid them if you can…"

"And claim justice for our slain brethren," Nymira bowed her head, "It will be done, father."

"Chieftain, are you certain this is wise?" one of the guards questioned. While not a small figure himself the guard visibly flinched when Hákon's gaze set upon him, lowering his head. "Forgive me for speaking out."

"You will leave at sundown then, under the cover of darkness. When the snakes sleep, that is when you strike," Hákon spoke. "There is no honor in attacking those who slumber, but they forsook honor by slaughtering my men. Grant them a swift death."

"I'd rather not make it swift, if it's all the same," Vernal mused, and for the first time since meeting, she and Hákon looked to be in agreement.

Pyrrha lost a bit of color just then, managing the weakest of smiles. "Er… Perhaps we could avoid taking their lives?"

"If you think the Nadeem will listen to reason, they will not," Hákon said, "You'd have more luck befriending a Grimm."

"Let's not worry about this now. We have the rest of the day, and you've traveled far to get here." Nymira stood by the entrance of the tent and, holding open the flap. "Come, you must be hungry. I'd hoped to dine with you, father, but I see you're busy."

Weiss was about to ask what was keeping Hákon until she realized another person was present. Obscured by a white robe and a wide hat, the only thing Weiss could make out was a peculiar curved blade at their side, not dissimilar to the one Raven carried. "Oh, excuse us, we didn't realize you had someone else."

The man gave a slight nod. "Don't worry about it, I'm in no rush." His voice was young, and while Weiss couldn't see his face she ventured he couldn't be much older than they were.

Pyrrha called for her from outside, and after giving a polite bow Weiss hurried after her friend. Her eyes had to readjust to the glare of the desert sun. Just because the heat wasn't as bad didn't mean the brightness was any less; if anything, it was worse, reflecting off water's surface like a mirror.

Nymira had promised a meal, a courtesy no one else seemed interested in extending. Most couldn't be bothered to even look their way, avoiding them like a plague. Raven had said they would be shown hospitality, and she couldn't have been more wrong. Then again, the tribe wasn't actively trying to kill them either, so that had to count for something.

The only person to show them a modicum of respect was Nymira. Weiss wanted to question why that was, though she supposed the why wasn't so important - the fact it was being given at all mattered most. Even while she, Pyrrha and Vernal went largely ignored, Nymira was shown deference, greeted by most and even offered a gift by some.

 _Come to think of it, they referred to Hákon as chieftain earlier._ Weiss stopped and watched a pair of children run over, shying away from her while handing over a fabulous, hand woven wreath to Nymira. _If he's the chieftain, then that makes her… A princess? Maybe not the best analogy, but it works._

If Nymira was a princess, then that made her abode all the more surprising. Hákon lived in a tent larger than the rest while Nymira delivered them to a surprisingly small abode. A length of rope stretched across two trees, supporting a long strip of hide and cloth. It was more akin to lean-to shelter than something one might live in, even by nomadic standards.

While the home may not be appealing, whatever was cooking most certainly was. Delicious aromas carried on the breeze and their stomachs growled in response Weiss' cheeks flushing as Nymira laughed at their expense. Behind the shelter rose a thin pillar of white smoke, and with it, the promise of a meal.

The Church liked to play up 'miracles' as works of the gods, and while the sight of a meal brewing was miraculous, it was no more a divine intervention than waking every morning, not unless a god was masquerading as an elderly woman. A curious face greeted them, wrinkled and tanned, sagging slightly with age. Dulled red eyes examined them carefully before settling on Nymira, relaxing with a weary smile. "You've returned. Wonderful, the food is nearly read, maiden."

Maiden? Nymira stepped forward and took the spoon, leaning over to sample the meal. "Hm… Tastes great, Ragna, as always," Nymira praised, handing back the spoon. "Sorry for the short notice, but as you can see, we have guests."

"Guests of yours will be given our best, maiden, even outsiders."

Even with the facemask Weiss could tell Nymira's face was reddening. "Please, just refer to me by name." Ragna bowed her head and resumed cooking. "Our best may not be very good," she said with a short laugh, "But I trust you'll take any food you can get, no?"

"The grass looks appetizing right now," Pyrrha admitted, "Your kindness is appreciated. What exactly is there to eat in a desert though? All we saw along the way was sand."

"Even a desert provides if you know where to look. Mostly vegetables, I'm afraid; beans are plentiful, though flavorless, and the leaves of the acacia tree," Nymira pointed to the very trees that supported her home, "Are edible as well."

"A surprisingly green diet," Weiss commented, drawing a curious look from their host. "From my understanding, Dimurans typically eat meat and little else."

"And from my understanding, Ydrans sleep with animals, bathe in mud and live among the trees." Nymira's tone was one of amusement, which was the only reason Weiss could crack a smile as she spoke. "And Murans… Well, if you want to know what we think of Murans, ask anyone of the tribe."

Pyrrha laughed nervously. "I'll pass, thank you. I can already tell we're not exactly regarded well…"

Sitting on the grass felt as Weiss imagined a cloud might, soft and cushiony, not to mention damp; the thunderous crash of the waterfall wasn't the only thing spilling over onto land. After trudging through the desert all morning, she didn't mind her clothing being wet, not when they'd already been soaked through by sweat.

Gods did the water look appealing. It would do nothing for the dull gnawing of her stomach - Ragna's dish would help that, Weiss wanted to submerge herself just as much. "Nymira? I'm sure you and your people use that water to drink from…" she trailed off, glancing at the masked woman.

"If you wish to take a bath and clean yourself by all means. We certainly do," Nymira said. As if on cue, a group of children ran to the water's edge, giggling and screaming as they jumped in. "We could always eat later, if you wish to swim now."

Someone's stomach growled loudly, and it wasn't Weiss' own. Her first guess was Pyrrha, but her friend's eyes were fixed on Vernal instead. The short-haired woman scowled, her cheeks flushed light as she crossed her arms. "Looks like someone's hungry," Weiss mused.

"We're wasting time with this. We should go now, before they have a chance to empty the quarry," Vernal grumbled.

"The quarry is large, and the Dust plentiful. It will take them time to empty its contents," Nymira said, gesturing for Vernal to take a seat, "Eat. I promise you it's not poisoned."

Weiss and Pyrrha wouldn't shy away from a meal, and when handed a bowl of baked vegetables they began to dine without hesitation. True to Nymira's word they didn't drop dead, and after staring defiantly Vernal finally caved, sitting and accepting a bowl from Ragna.

"You really could try being a bit more pleasant," Weiss commented, smiling down at her meal, "And thank you for the food, you don't know how much we appreciate it."

Ragna bowed slightly, as much as her old bones would allow anyways, and Nymira shook her head. "If we are to fight as allies then it's only fitting we share a meal together, is it not? Besides…" The Dimuran removed her mask, revealing a youthful face behind it that twisted into a sorrowful smile. "It could be our last. So… Enjoy and eat to your heart's content!"

Weiss nodded, fingers wrapping tight around the hard-wooden bowl. Her last meal, hm? The idea of vegetables being her last seemed awfully disappointing. _Best not to let that come to pass then._ Blowing on the bowl, she thanked their hosts again before digging in.

/+/+/+/+/+/

Aloof. Indifferent. Reserved.

Weiss could describe the Rumia tribe as these without any reservation, for it was precisely how the people treated them. While no efforts were made to send them from their home, equally few efforts were made to make them feel welcome. Nymira had left them for the afternoon to prepare, leaving Weiss and Pyrrha to fend for themselves.

She'd never walked into an animal's den before, but Weiss assumed this is what it must feel like. Wary gazes watched them, every step they took scrutinized; they couldn't take so much as a breath without someone looking their way. Hairs standing on the back of her neck, Weiss did her best to not let it get to her.

"I should have known this wouldn't be as easy as it sounded," Weiss muttered. "Not that I expected them to hand the Dust over, either."

"I still don't understand why Dust is so important to Raven, or anyone…" Pyrrha said, "The Church has such a strict ban on its trade, but they also say it's almost useless."

"Full of contradictions, aren't they? I guess we were too blind by our loyalty to see them before." Or maybe they willfully ignored it all to convince themselves what they were doing was right.

Pausing to let a group of villagers past, Weiss looked ahead to the water's edge, calling to them with promise of refreshment. Tempting as it was, the air had already begun to cool and crisp, nipping at their extremities; swimming now would be simply idiotic.

Instead they walked along the outer wall of the oasis, walking in the shadow of the canyon. A gentle fire cut across the sky above, a canvas of the brightest orange Weiss had ever seen. Soft textured, not unlike the sand beneath their feet, she wondered what it might be like to touch it. What would it feel like?

Rock jut out from the wall ahead, providing a natural bench on which to rest. Weiss might not have noticed it had a couple not risen on their approach, turned up their noses and walked away without a word.

Pyrrha groaned and threw her hands in the air. "Honestly, we've done nothing wrong by these people, why are they treating us like we're tainted?"

"Why? Simply because we're - or I should say, _you're_ Muran. You and Vernal." Weiss smiled faintly. "They don't seem too fond of half-Ydrans either, for what it's worth."

"It's ridiculous. I'm sorry, I'm sure they've had hardships, but we haven't done anything!" In a rare display of open frustration Pyrrha kicked the dirt, sighing and taking a seat on the bench. "We're here to help and they're doing everything they can to ruin that."

It wasn't that Weiss didn't share in Pyrrha's plight, but… This could work as an invaluable lesson. While Pyrrha sulked on stone, Weiss looked back towards the village. Not many were out this late, and those who were had bundled up in thick furs to bear with the dropping temperatures. "Pyrrha, tell me what you see," she gestured back.

An answer wasn't forthcoming as Pyrrha gazed back at the village. "I'm… Not sure? Houses and people, I guess."

"People just trying to live their lives," Weiss clarified, "Lives which are interrupted whenever Murans seem to come by, apparently." Though Raven was certainly no Muran and seemed to cause plenty of trouble despite that.

"Okay… I still don't see what that has to do with me." Pyrrha shook her head in defeat, sighing. "Vernal I understand because of Raven…"

"In their eyes, all Murans are thieves, or killers, or… Whatever they've done to this tribe -"

"Has nothing to do with me," Pyrrha repeated.

"Has everything to do with you," Weiss stated. "To them it doesn't matter who it is, it's what they are. Which is exactly how most people feel," she added, "Even in the city."

Understandably Pyrrha remained frustrated. Her ire, however, had been redirected as green eyes bore down on Weiss angrily. "Can we please stop this? I understand they've been wronged, I do, and I'm trying to show them I'm different, just as you do."

In trying to make a point to Pyrrha, Weiss found the discussion turned immediately on her instead. She… Had no response to that. "Weiss, I'm sorry for snapping, but this… This whole business with Raven is ridiculous."

Weiss' brow furrowed. "We need an ally though, people we can count on if we're going to fight…"

"So we're going to pick a woman who abandoned her family?" Pyrrha sighed and leaned into the rock, eyes closing.

"I know she's hardly ideal, but she's capable, and she has her tribe to back her," Weiss explained, only to be cut off again.

"Who's to say she doesn't abandon us? How can we rely on someone who doesn't even care after their own blood?" Not an invalid point, and certainly one worth considering. "I figured you of all people would take family into consideration, especially with how you spoke before about them."

Other than a tense sigh Weiss had no response for that either. Sensing she might have gone too far Pyrrha quickly got to her feet. "Weiss, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"No, you're right, I should be more mindful of that," Weiss smiled weakly, "It's awfully hypocritical for me to declare family is important, then rally for a woman who believes the exact opposite." Though Raven did value family, just not her own daughter; strangers over her own kin.

As Pyrrha exhaled and began to pace Weiss withdrew into herself, closing her eyes to think. Raven was a good ally under the assumption she could be reliable. She'd given them a chance to earn her favor - favor they should have by virtue of being on the same side. Who was to say she'd even uphold her end of the bargain? That she wouldn't leave them for dead if things took a turn?

A blanket of dark had begun to set in the sky, monochrome swallowing up a mellow glow. Weiss exhaled and watched her breath dissipate into mist, the cold stinging her lips. Drawing up her hood to protect from the growing chill, she bit a knuckle on her hand. If they turned down Raven, then… Where did they go from there? Who did they go to?

"We need help, that fact hasn't changed, and like it or not, Raven's the only party who has remotely showed any interest." Weiss lifted her gaze from the frosted grass, curiously settling on Pyrrha. Her face was lit with an uncertain smile, fumbling with her sash - a habit Weiss knew meant she was thinking. "Pyrrha...? Ideas?"

"We do have other options, and we might just have a way of winning them over, too." Not following, Weiss tilted her head, begging the silent question of 'who?' "The Rumia tribe might hate Murans, which means they probably hate the Church, too."

"Which means we have a common enemy with them," Weiss realized.

"Exactly." Pyrrha looked back in the direction of the tribe, her spirits lifted even as a pair of guards looked upon them with scorn. Unrolling a heavy shawl given to her earlier, Pyrrha set it over her shoulders and drew it tight, the dark blue fabric mirroring the blooming night sky.

Weiss thought it was a long shot, but was it really? Nymira already welcomed them, though that could be purely out of necessity rather than genuine camaraderie. Even so, fighting alongside her and settling the tribe's troubles would surely grant them some kind of boon, or at the very least, make them more than a nuisance in these people's eyes.

There were more reasons than not for a partnership between them to work, and if Nymira could mediate on their behalf they might just have hope yet. "We need to find time to speak to Nymira about this, preferably when Vernal isn't around."

"Maybe we should even bring it up with her father," Pyrrha suggested, though quickly backtracked, "On second thought… Let's ask after we help his people."

"Agreed. Technically we'll be upholding our end of the bargain, so Raven will have no reason to fault us. That said, I don't imagine Vernal would appreciate us siding with them."

Toss what Vernal thought, and frankly, to hell with what Raven thought, too. As many stars as there were in the sky, there would be more than one group to associate themselves with; it might take a bit of searching, but Weiss was confident they could do it.

Before they could worry about who they might turn ally, surviving tonight was at the top of their list. How were the others fairing with their assigned tasks? Weiss had admittedly been flattered being trusted with something so important, only to quickly wish she'd been asked to hunt instead. Even cleaning tents seemed preferable now.

Winter was setting in, and it was just the beginning of summer. Within a few hours they would find themselves at the mercy of not only the desert, but a roaming band of looters, and Weiss cautioned, a member of the Church.

"It certainly would be nice to go somewhere without someone trying to kill us," Weiss sighed.

"Well… At least the sun's given up for today," Pyrrha laughed.

They could cross that off the list of 'things that wanted them dead'. Sometimes it was the little things that mattered.

* * *

 **Boy, I sure do wonder which option they're going to go with!**

 **I'm going to do some real talk with you guys for a second, and please, don't take this as me whining about the story or anything, or any metrics or anything silly. The last few chapters were rough for me to put out for a myriad of reasons, yet it still seems like there's a definite core crowd that still reads them regardless and without fail. To those who follow the story, and heck, to even those who give the story a cursory glance and move on, thank you so much for taking time to check the story out. It means a lot to me!**

 **Sappiness aside, next chapter 8/31! Be there, or be a four-sided shape!**


	41. Book 3 - Chapter 5

**Well, it's September, which means the start of another (and the final) semester is on the horizon. Chapters will still be every Friday as planned, though don't be too surprised if they drop in the evenings, as opposed to the mornings. I'll make note of it if anything really changes!**

 **About that poll I'd put up too, I'd said it wouldn't likely influence the story and was just to gauge how people feel about OCs. That didn't change, especially since it was a 50/50 split, so we'll probably keep the status quo. That said, RWBY has a huge cast of main and side/supporting characters, so I'll be making a big effort from hereon out to delve through the cast for actual characters. NPCs will, as always, remain faceless or just named, because it's a world and there's got to be more than the 30 RWBY characters in it!**

 **All that aside, here's the chapter!**

* * *

A field of glass crunching loudly underfoot, glistening in the moonlight. Unrepentant as the sun, the moon put all it had forth, rivaling its predecessor in brilliance and illuminating the desert for miles. When the occasional wind kicked up it carried with it sharp bits of sand. Weiss was grateful for the masks provided, otherwise breathing would mean inhaling countless shards.

Little more than strips of thin cloth bound by string, the masks allowed air to pass through but little else. The material itself was woven from the hairs of an animal whose name Weiss hadn't committed to memory, though was no less ungrateful for its existence. Even though strands tickled her nose and rubbed against her lips, it was preferable to inhaling sand.

Shredding their lungs was only one of the new dangers facing them. The absence of the sun had turned Vacuo into a barren Atlas, the temperature dropping to frigid levels. Fingers trembled even within fur mitts, and Weiss fastened her cloak tight enough around herself that circulation might be cut. No torches would be used as fire could give away their position, yet as Weiss glanced at the moon above, shattered and bright, she was sure that was moot.

Following in Nymira's footsteps, they moved along. Dunes rose and fell, waves in the ocean, an endless expanse. The plateau had long since faded from view and on every side stood nothing but desert as far as the eye could see. Weiss tried to navigate by the stars, and if not for their and Nymira's guidance she'd be afraid they had become lost.

A brief respite on the hill gave Weiss a chance to fish sand out of her clothes. Grains slipped in everywhere, scraping against her skin like a thousand tiny blades. Pulling clothing back even for a moment exposed her to biting cold. Scorching by day, freezing by night, Weiss had decided she hated the desert. If they never returned it would be too soon.

Pyrrha had suggested trying to follow tracks, yet it became immediately apparent that wouldn't work. The wind swept away their own footsteps and, glancing back, Weiss realized the prints they'd made moments ago were already gone. There would be no following a trail then, they could only arrive at the quarry and pray to find the Nadeem there.

 _They mentioned a Muran as well. Are they a Hunter? Is the Church after another Dust deposit?_

Memories of Brand flooded Weiss' mind. Hollow homes, skeletons as much as those within, and a once lively town reduced to a graveyard. Was the Church going to cause another Brand? Were the Nadeem truly trying to take advantage of a situation, or were they cooperating to avoid their own demise?

Weiss chewed on her knuckle habitually, skin red. This other tribe might be known for being scavengers, but they did so to survive. If taking this quarry meant having the Church turn on them… Should they? Was it right to condemn other people to a fate like Brand's, all so they could secure Raven's favor?

The answer was easy. If they started to willingly condemn others for their own gain, then they were no better than the Church. Was it too much to ask for these people to just be the most loathsome, despicable sort she'd ever met? Maybe then she wouldn't mind so much.

Even then though, there was only one way this could possibly be resolved. Talking to these people wasn't going to make them give up something they'd probably worked hard to obtain; no magic words would convince them to willingly hand it over. A fight was inevitable, and if a fight was inevitable, so too were deaths.

Death was inevitable in combat. It was only natural that when people began to fight someone was bound to lose their life. Inevitable… But that didn't mean she was going to accept it. Raven hadn't explicitly told them they had to kill these people - she hadn't even mentioned the Nadeem or having to fight for that matter. How they settled it was up to her judgment.

So then, what other option was there? If she failed to come up with something, some alternative, then people would die. The blame would rest solely on her and her failure, the lives lost would be snuffed out because she could think of no means to prevent that loss.

The answer was there in the back of her mind, out of reach as the stars in the sky. There was a solution to this, there always was, she only needed to find it before it was too late.

Skin prickling with goosebumps, Weiss sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. No amount of clothing would spare her the chill that raced down her spine. The warmth of a fire couldn't hope to chase away the unease that swirled in her breast, tumultuous as a raging storm.

In trying to steady the whirlwind that was her mind Weiss directed her gaze skyward, staring at the shattered moon. Broken, yet no one knew why, or how its pieces never seemed to drift any further apart. Astrology was not her forte and she couldn't begin to hazard a guess. Just another of their world's great mysteries.

Cresting another great dune, Nymira hurried ahead and slid down, feet kicking up a trail of sand. Vernal followed suit, making it seem effortless as she sped along. Exchanging a glance with Pyrrha, who looked as ready as Weiss felt, Weiss took a step forward, finding herself sliding as sand collapsed beneath her. Arms pinwheeling awkwardly, Weiss did her damnedest to remain upright. Normally she'd succeed, having the balance that would make a Meera green with envy.

Normally, the ground itself didn't melt away. Her foot sank into the sand and she scowled, feeling sand fill her boot, then yelped when her leg caught and dragged behind the rest of her. The sky turned to sand as she flipped and tumbled, rolling down the dune and landing unceremoniously, sprawled out on her back and staring up at the night sky. Myrtenaster stuck uncomfortably into her side, and Vernal howled shamelessly with laughter.

Weiss lifted herself and spat out grains of sand, grimacing as she attempted to wipe her tongue. Grains fell from her clothing, face burning red as the morning sun. Hopping on one foot she removed her boot and emptied it, having half a mind to hurl it at Vernal's smug face. Then she'd be without a boot though, and her aim wasn't exactly the best anyways.

"Are you unharmed?" At least Nymira had the decency to ask, though Weiss could see a barely contained smile on the Dimuran's face, lips quivering. Nodding and stuffing her foot back into the boot, Nymira finally allowed herself a small laugh. "That's good!"

Somehow Pyrrha managed to slide down the dune in one piece, and like Nymira, struggled to contain a laugh. "Oh, please, have a laugh at my expense," Weiss said, scowling as she pat herself down in a futile attempt to rid herself of sand. It was _everywhere!_

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Pyrrha's barely contained her composure, until a small giggle begot earnest laughter. She attempted to utter an apology but found herself incapable of speech, and in her laughter, Vernal found herself laughing again.

So much for discretion. The quarry might be nowhere in sight, but Weiss would have thought they would exercise caution regardless. Maybe with some fortune the Nadeem would suspect the noise to be nothing more than two idiotic coyotes instead.

Humiliating as her tumble was, it did seem to put everyone at ease. The tense atmosphere that hung over them like a cloud had dissipated for the moment and, even at her own expense, Weiss managed a small laugh. Flattered when Nymira earnestly asked again for her wellbeing, Weiss assured she was fine. "The only thing injured is my pride," she reassured, smiling despite herself.

On with their trek as Weiss tried to free herself of grating sand. Most of it was shaken free, though it would take a bath in the oasis later to be completely rid of it. _Or, if I'm lucky, perhaps someone will use a water spell on me. Better still if they decide to warm it first._

Dunes were their only companions out in the desert. The occasional acacia broke the monotony of the sands, and the most exciting moments were when they might catch sight of an animal skittering across the surface, only to hide moments later.

Plateaus rose occasionally in the distance, and if not for their mission Weiss would have gladly rerouted them. Never before had rock looked so inviting, or even just a change of scenery. The few trees they passed made Weiss sorely miss the forests of Vale; even Atlas had more growth than Vacuo.

Scaling another large dune, Nymira raised a hand, bringing the group to a halt. Was it the enemy? Weiss' fingers inched towards Myrtenaster, wrapping around cold steel. When the Dimuran glanced back with a mirthful smile she relaxed, trudging up the slope. "You'll want to see this."

Weiss questioned what could be so important as to bring them to a stop until she reached the peak. Their journey thus far had seen them traverse an endless expanse of sand, red and white in color. The sand now was unnatural as it was beautiful, a deep mixture of red and purple. As the moonlight shone down and set the sand aglow, it appeared almost regal, superficial even.

Mesmerized by the sight before her, Weiss edged herself to the precipice and stood still, gazing out over the dunes and valleys. Though faint, the air itself seemed to hum, and a strange energy saturated everything. It wasn't humid, there wasn't enough moisture for that, yet whatever it was made their clothes grow heavy as though soaked through.

Meeting Nymira's bemused expression, Weiss could only muster a single word in question, beyond befuddled. "How…?"

"This… Is what Dust looks like when no outsider ravages the land." Nymira sat herself along the dune, removing her spear and laying it in the sand beside her. "We call it the "Lavender Sea" ... A bittersweet name," she laughed, "It's the only sea you'll find inside of Vacuo's borders."

The air flashed, a sharp light exploding at random, and again. Weiss just caught sight of static spreading through the air, fizzling out with a dull drone. "Was that lightning…?" Weiss asked.

"Lightning Dust," Nymira clarified, "So much of it that it gives off energy like that. It's… Mostly harmless," the Dimuran glanced up at Weiss and Pyrrha, a ghost of a smile crossing her thin lips. "Your choice of weapons might be problematic."

Metal in a raging sea of electricity? Nymira might just be onto something there. "Static will build as you walk," Vernal interrupted, "Just keep moving, don't give a charge long enough to build. Even if it does, its rarely more than a small shock."

"Though…" Nymira glanced at her spear, flipping it and offering the haft to Pyrrha. "Can you wield one of these?"

Pyrrha nodded, glancing at the weapon in question. "Yes, but what will you use?"

"Your sword, naturally. You can use the spear as a ground, it will keep you from suffering an awful shock." Nymira nodded to the blade at Pyrrha's hip. "And I'll take that, if you don't mind. A blade's just as well, and I don't have a full set of metal armor, unlike you."

That was true. Nymira wore fur over her light woven cloth, Vernal wore a mix of fur and leather, and Weiss' outfit wasn't much different. Of the entire group Pyrrha was at the most risk, and the redhead understood that immediately. Trading the weapons, Pyrrha tested its weight, smiling and nodding. "It's a fine spear. Wonderfully weighted, did you make this?"

"Had I the talent to fashion such a weapon," Nymira laughed, "No, it was given to me by a suitor. When I turned him down he bade I keep the spear, so I did. I'm unsure of where he got it from," she smiled, "But it was too fine a weapon to let go."

Forged of a red metal and decorated by golden tones, the spear was indeed a work of beauty. Longer than arm's length, the spearhead itself was long, narrow and sharp, not dissimilar to a double-edged sword. Pyrrha wielded it with ease, giving it a few swings and thrusts before smiling. "I'm honored you'd trust me with it. Thank you."

"I'd save your thanks until we're sure you aren't electrocuted," Vernal quipped. Smiling through Weiss' glare, she began her descent down the dune. "Let's keep moving, we're burning moonlight."

Did she even know where to go? Nymira seemed to think not and quickly sprung to her feet, hurrying after Vernal. Weiss spared Pyrrha a smile before following suit, glancing over and catching Pyrrha admiring the weapon. "It's quite nice, isn't it?"

Pyrrha's shining expression spoke for itself, though she still answered with a smile and nod. "I'd been admiring it the entire time," she admitted, laughing lightly, "I can't say I'm not thrilled to hold it, much less use it in battle."

That Pyrrha was so delighted made Weiss smile wider. "I'm glad. I think I'm quite content with my weapon though," she mused, almost drawing Myrtenaster before thinking better of it. "I have to say, Nymira has been very…"

"Helpful?" Weiss nodded. Pyrrha watched their guide hold a quiet discussion with Vernal, gesturing towards the charged land ahead. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but… Do you suppose there's a reason for it?"

Weiss had considered that, more than once in fact. The entire Rumia tribe hadn't so much as smiled once at them, and she could count on one hand the number who had spoken to them. Nymira's behavior in the face of all that was jarring. "We should count ourselves fortunate we have an ally among the tribe," Weiss noted, "Especially if we hope to side with them at the end of this."

She had never gambled in her life, the very idea of it appalled her. The more they saw of Raven and how she leveraged her position over others though… It was too similar to the Church. They wanted a partnership, not a new superior, and Weiss doubted they'd get the former with Yang's mother.

They would just have to wait and see.

/+/+/+/+/+/

Lavender Seas... Quite an apt name. Though the land was no more a body of water than Weiss was a Grimm, the marvel before them more than earned its moniker. Nowhere in Vale did such a place exist, or if it did then it lay tucked away in some forgotten hole, abandoned by civilization.

While Nymira and Vernal forged on ahead without so much as a glance, Weiss and Pyrrha found themselves stopping occasionally. In equal parts fascination and trepidation, they watched as slivers of pure energy slid along the ground, hissing as snakes. Bolts branched out and parted randomly, sending sparks flaring erratically. The air itself crackled and hummed with life, bringing Weiss' hairs to stand on end.

Myrtenaster blade occasionally flared as energy lapped at its length, crackling only to dissipate as it reached the handguard. For her part Weiss fared well, the only frights stemming from her own skittishness at live energy. Pyrrha on the other hand…

"G-Gods!" Pyrrha yelped, jumping back. A sudden discharge sprung from the ground and lapped at her gauntlets, vanishing in an instant with a brilliant flash. Another flare surged around her left shin guard. Proceeding as though she were on thin ice, Pyrrha's emerald eyes were everywhere but straight ahead.

"Nymira's spear does seem to be helping," Weiss offered in an attempt to assuage Pyrrha's concerns.

"N-Not enough! It's - Ah!" Had any of the sparks been harmful Weiss might not have been smiling as she was. Seeing her amusement, Pyrrha whined and swung the haft of her weapon at a stray bolt. "Weiss, help!"

How in the world did she expect her to help? Ask the energy to politely leave them alone? Staggering her steps as the air itself teemed with small bolts, Weiss suppressed a laugh when Pyrrha squeaked beside her. The redhead's hair stood on end, frayed and messy. Her own hair would likely resemble as much were her hood not keeping it tampered.

"This isn't funny!"

"I think it is," Weiss giggled.

Pyrrha huffed and made a half-hearted attempt at fixing her hair, giving up when they rose up defiantly. "Yeah, well… You tumble was funny too!"

Doing her best impression of a tomato, Weiss turned and huffed. That wasn't fair, she hadn't been able to help that.

Ahead, a lone tree devoid of vegetation sprouted out of the ground, white bark sporting numerous burns. Burns from battle? From someone lighting a fire nearby? As if waiting for the moment eyes laid upon it, a spark raced up the trunk, dancing between branches before leaving the tree with a resounding 'pop'.

The Lavender Sea was rife with discharges like that, and at first Weiss had assumed it to be magic. Perhaps the concentration here was so high that it manifested, but then that made little sense. Magic was innate, given form by Magis whose will warped it to their whim. None of them had cast a single spell the entire journey. The only Magi around were them, yet what they were witnessing - had witnessed since arriving, there was only one explanation.

"This is magic…" Weiss finished in a hushed voice. It had to be. She'd seen lightning magic before and this was far, far too similar to be anything else.

Pyrrha nodded her head in silence, having made the same appraisal. She shared the puzzled look Weiss' felt her own expression turn to, brow knit and lips pulled into a tight line. If it was magic… Where did it come from?

Magi wielded magic, and magic itself came from the gods, placed upon the world not unlike a blanket. Calling the magic reserves a well might be more accurate though, as Oobleck had once explained.

Analogies aside, question before them remained as elusive and confounding as ever. Lightning hissed and sparked to life all around them, lapping at their heels like overeager dogs, if dogs could potentially electrocute you. What a terrifying prospect.

Lightning. Magic. Yet the only people present - with exception of perhaps Nymira, never wielded lightning once in their lives. Vernal might be able to, but then that didn't explain how the entire field was alive. To create such a wide area of effect would take obscene amounts of energy, enough to likely floor if not outright kill Weiss if she tried.

So, assuming Vernal wasn't superhuman or had a strange symbiotic relationship like Yang with Grimm, there was only one thing that could be causing this phenomenon: Dust.

"I don't understand how this is possible…"

Pyrrha was at a loss and shook her head. The snap of a too close bolt made her jump, dragging her spear in the sand to try and ground the next. "If it's the Dust doing this, then… Does that mean…?"

"Dust is magic." Or to be more exact, Dust could replicate magic. While the answer seemed obvious, surrounded by proof as they were now, Weiss found herself incapable of believing what she saw.

The Church prohibited Dust's general trade because it was volatile, because it, much like coal, had little use outside of being burned. Weiss could still picture the massive furnaces in Vale's industrial district, filled to the brim with hundreds of pounds of Dust. Everything possible had been done to keep Dust from being traded like a common good.

Weiss' eyes, already on the ground, found a shard among the sand. Carefully brushing aside grains with her fingertips, she plucked it from the ground and examined it, turning it over in her palm. Deep purple and lustrous, she could feel the shard almost vibrate in her palm, alive yet not quite.

"It doesn't feel like its magic," Weiss muttered, holding the shard up to the moonlight. It was transparent, like looking through stained glass, and as Weiss ran her fingertip over its uneven surface she noted it felt unusually cool to the touch.

This raised questions, more than Weiss knew what to do with. Pocketing the shard for the time being and scanning the ground for more, she sent a small smile Pyrrha's way. "If they know, they clearly had no intention of telling us." Resuming their walk, Weiss paid more mind to the ground than ever, noticing the occasional shard sprouting up like a crystallized flower.

"Maybe they didn't think they needed to…?" Even as the words left her mouth Pyrrha seemed to doubt them. "Or… Maybe this was how they wanted us to find out?"

It was all speculation right now, speculation driven by what seemed to be concrete evidence, but speculation nonetheless. Until they got confirmation from the horse's mouth Weiss tried not to jump to conclusions just yet. Maybe the magic energy here was so potent it came to life, that was… Possible? It didn't explain the color, why only lightning seemed to manifest, or all the Dust though.

Nymira and Vernal talked between themselves with rapid hand gestures and sharp glances to one another. The conversation was as animated as the land itself, and whatever they were discussing seemed to have them at odds. Nymira shook her head, mouthing something, and for once Weiss wished she could read lips. Vernal said something that caused the Dimuran to move ahead and ignore her, leaving Vernal to throw her hands up and follow.

"If they know, we should ask," Weiss whispered, fingers lingering against the shard in her pocket, "Or we ask Raven when we get back."

"If she'll tell us," Pyrrha sighed. Batting away a nearby spark, as though hitting it would do anything, she frowned and shook her head. "I don't get it… If Dust can do this, why not tell everyone? If there's a way to use it to fight Grimm then it would make things so much easier."

Grimm. Weiss' eyes mirrored the moon, wide as can be as she cast a glance around the area. "Pyrrha…? What do you see?"

Perplexed, Pyrrha tilted her head before looking about. "Other than Dust and sand? Nothing really."

"Exactly. There's nothing." Naturally, there was little vegetation in a desert, but that was hardly what Weiss was trying to convey. "If what we're seeing now is magic, and we know magic can draw in Grimm…"

Pyrrha stopped, mouth agape and eyes blinking slowly. She'd realized it too, looking around again in bafflement. "Where are the Grimm?"

"And why aren't they drawn here? With how much magic is spilling out, you'd think this would be a spawning ground for them," Weiss muttered.

A literal field of magic, magic that existed without a Magi's influence, and yet no Grimm. Yet they had seen firsthand what casting spells did, even the smallest of which could spawn at least a beast or two. How was it possible that, in such a wide area, not a single Grimm had appeared?

Neither Nymira nor Vernal had shown concern for that, which meant… They knew? If they knew about this place, how Grimm wouldn't appear, then Raven must have known as well. What was the real reason for sending them here? Was it to secure Dust, or was it to show them this?

Weiss felt questions begin to weigh down her mind, slowing her thoughts to a crawl. Ignoring the swarm in her mind for now she hurried after their guides, putting a finger to her lips to hush Pyrrha.

Answers would be given, even if Weiss felt certain they'd found them already. Questioning would have to wait though. Just ahead Nymira had come to a halt, kneeling down on the edge of a large dune. When they drew near she motioned for them to get low, directing their attention forwards.

Torches sprung up in earnest, flames clashing with lightning that danced around them. A handful of tents lay scattered around, loosely circling a hole in the ground, wide as it was deep, Weiss ventured. It had to be the quarry, it was the only thing of note for miles, besides the obvious anomaly that was the Lavender Beds.

They'd found the quarry and the Nadeem, and Weiss still had yet to find a solution to their problem that didn't involve bloodshed. If she was going to, her time was quickly running out.

 _No pressure._ Weiss smiled wryly, hands clamping hard over her arms to keep from shaking. If she failed to find an alternative, then people would die. They might die. _No pressure, it's only the difference between life and death._

/+/+/+/+/+/

Nestled in the center of the Lavender Sea lay the quarry. While the land around it sparked, the quarry itself glowed, a beacon amid the sands. The ground on the surface lay bare, stripped of resources, she could only imagine what it must look like inside.

Resplendent as it was contentious, the quarry had to contain a veritable motherlode of pure Dust, an abundance of crystals and shards begging to be unearthed. Beg as they might, Weiss had a difficult time figuring out how the Nadeem intended to transport anything. There were no carriages in sight and even if they'd had any, dunes enclosed the quarry, creating a basin that no cart would be able to climb.

If they hoped to deliver the Dust elsewhere it would have to be done by hand. Another issue presented itself, this one far more their own than the Nadeem's. Weiss looked over the quarry several times, scanning the area around it, and came to a distressing realization. "The ground is utterly flat…"

"Huh… Just like your chest," Vernal snarked.

Weiss sputtered, heat rising to her face. "E-Excuse you?! What does that have to do with anything?" Vernal's laughter was muffled yet grating. "I-I'll grow, just you wait!"

"She has gotten bigger since I met her." Pyrrha was trying to help defend her, so why did it come across as patronizing? "She even has some curves!"

"You sure that's not just her clothing?" Vernal smirked, "She looked barely 12 years old when you all arrived."

She… Why did everyone think she looked like a child?! She was eighteen! _Eighteen!_ Knocking her fists into the sand, Weiss huffed, shaking grains out of her sleeves. "Can we focus, please? Like on how we're meant to approach a camp with no cover?"

"If we'd only brought Blake with us, we could use shadow-walking," Pyrrha muttered.

"I can use runes for that, though there's no telling how many people I can transport," Weiss sighed, "And I have to be able to place my runes, which would mean being in the camp to begin with."

"And if you could do that then we wouldn't be debating how to get in," Vernal said. "We could just walk in and wipe them out," she added grimly, smiling at Nymira, "Isn't that what your father suggested? Take them out in their sleep?"

"He did, and if given the chance, I just might. Securing peace for my people comes before revenge though," Nymira glanced at Vernal as she spoke, "And wasn't Weiss appointed lead by your chieftain?"

"She was, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit here all night while she tries to make up her mind." Weiss had no intention of doing such a thing, though she still had no alternative in mind.

Only one option presented itself whether they decided to fight or not: walk across no man's land and hope a sentry didn't spot them. From their vantage Weiss could make out no movement, the moon and torches illuminating the quarry itself plenty… As well as their approach.

"I don't suppose anyone knows a back way in?" Resounding silence, that was a 'no'. "Then the only thing we can do is approach and hope they don't bombard us with spells."

Vernal clicked her tongue and rose to her feet. "Great plan, I can see why you're the leader."

"Sarcasm is unbecoming," Weiss mumbled as she rose to her feet. It was a dreadful plan, yet with no alternatives they had little choice. "Don't draw your weapons on our approach," she added.

"Not only do you want us to walk right into an enemy camp, but you want us to do it unarmed?" Vernal removed one of her chakrams and spun it in her hand, blade whining as it sliced through air. "This is the part where I take the lead."

Nymira let the sword remain on her hip, dusting off her pants as she stood. "If we approach blade in hand they'll attack, and they'd have good reason," she warned, "If Weiss thinks we should approach unarmed, then there's a reason for it. We should trust her judgement, no?"

No, they really shouldn't. She knew she wanted to avoid a fight, but beyond that Weiss hadn't a clue what she was asking. Nodding anyways, she waited for Vernal to place her weapon down, descending once she did. "If it comes to a fight then we fight, but let's not give them reason to attack. We're already grossly outnumbered."

"Convincing the Nadeem to simply leave won't be easy," Nymira warned, "I'd keep your weapons ready all the same." The Dimuran would know these people better than anyone, so Weiss took the caution to heart.

Striding across open ground reminding Weiss of the approach to Brand. Would the ground erupt underfoot? Were traps laid in place? Slowly, painstakingly they advanced. Weiss worried even the simple act of breathing would give them away and held it for as long as she could, exhaling only in short, curt gasps.

From a distance the only sound that reached their ears was the crackling of the ground, an off-tempo beat. With the quarry within spitting distance Weiss could make out another sound: pickaxes against rock. They were mining the Dust at this hour? The idea had merits; during the heat of the day even the hardiest people would find labor difficult, if not impossible. Biting as the cold might be it was far more manageable.

Good for the Nadeem, bad news for them. Not that she'd intended to do so but taking out the camp while they slept would now be impossible. _Subtlety is definitely out, which leaves…_

Marching up to their front step and making demands. That should go over just as well as brandishing their weapons, and halfway between the dunes and quarry now meant turning back was moot. Even more so now that they had been spotted.

Weiss noticed the child first and might have greeted them were she not in shock. Even at a distance she could tell they were frightened, and before she could call out they turned and fled, disappearing into the camp. Not only was subtlety gone, but so too was any element of surprise.

Fortunately, being in the middle of mining mean mobilizing fighters took a moment, a moment they desperately needed to prepare. "No weapons," Weiss reminded tersely, glaring right back at Vernal, "If they attack it will be with magic, and our weapons will be useless."

"You'd better have a plan in mind," Vernal snapped, "Because if they start casting it won't be just the Nadeem we have to worry about."

Weiss wracked her brain for ideas even as warriors began to approach. They didn't share her reservations, armed and not at all pleased for their presence. Her hand itched and fingers longed to wrap themselves around Myrtenaster, if nothing else but for peace of mind.

For a band of scavengers the Nadeem were remarkably well outfitted. In place of simple furs and cloth were forged armor, polished and new. The weapons they carried looked like that had yet to be swung, though that meant their effectiveness would only be greater. In the face of the six who ventured out to join them Weiss already disliked their odds in a fight.

Peeling back their visor, a Dimuran moved to the front of the proceeding, hand firmly on his blade. "You trespass on Nadeem territory, outlanders," voice rough, like the snarl of a wolf. Red eyes shifted, and he frowned, "A Rumia? Do you wish to meet Ralthor so badly?"

"We have come to reclaim what is ours," Nymira answered, unwavering, "Your tribe has slain my people and taken this land from us. We have come to take it back."

Metal glistened as blades were raised. "Wait!" Weiss held her hands up as she stepped closer, flinching as a blade squared against her chest. "We've come to negotiate, not fight. Let us talk this through."

"Talk? You are new to the desert if you believe talk means anything here. Action is all we care for," the Dimuran spat, "And all I've seen you _do_ is trespass."

"With our weapons at our hips," Pyrrha pointed out carefully, "Please, at least hear us out."

"Or… Attack us and take your chances," Vernal chimed in. Her smile warped, and she placed a hand upon her chest. "Though it's only fair I mention I'm from the Branwen tribe, so feel free to attack, but know what that means."

Weiss didn't turn to face Vernal, too concerned with how the Nadeem would react. Gazes turned from scornful to wary, weapons lowered just a hair and a few men exchanged glances. "So, the devil sends her people, does she?" Lowering his blade, the Dimuran began to pace. "Tell us then, what claim does the Branwen tribe have here?"

"We discovered it originally, and the Rumia clan was meant to gather the Dust for us," Vernal answered. Letting out a sigh, she peered past the group before clicking her tongue. "But, if you're so certain on keeping it, well, Raven won't be happy."

"It's as I said, we're here only to talk, that's it," Weiss added, piggybacking off Vernal, "We're here as messengers, nothing more. Nymira is merely acting as our guide."

Weiss implied they were part of Raven's tribe, a claim that didn't go unnoticed. All eyes were on her, some surprised, others skeptical. "You're part of the Branwen group…?"

"We are, and Raven was already upset when we left," Pyrrha explained, "Let us speak with whoever is in charge, that's all we ask."

Much like the Rumia clan before them no one seemed please that Raven had come knocking. Unlike the Rumia clan, this was their own doing. _Why do they all refer to her as a devil? Is she really that wicked?_ Rhetorical question: Raven abandoned her own child, of course she was awful.

Bold as it was to declare themselves of the Branwen tribe it seemed to do the trick. Weapons were lowered, and men stepped forward, hands stretched out. "You'll hand over your weapons while inside the quarry."

"Forgive me for saying, but I'll do no such thing." Confrontation from Nymira took Weiss aback, worrying her that their efforts might go up in smoke. "You've slain my kin. I'm a little reluctant to trust you."

"And we're reluctant to trust Rumia or Branwen, but we're making a show of faith by allowing you in," the Dimuran answered, "You have magic, you aren't unarmed. It will keep the others in the tribe from panicking. You've already frightened one of our children."

"It's okay, they won't attack us," Weiss urged gently. Removing her weapon and handing it over, her fingers locked around Myrtenaster's grip. "I expect it back in one piece once we're through here."

"Assuming you do nothing foolish you'll have it returned," the Dimuran replied, plucking the rapier from Weiss' grasp. Other weapons were handed over and almost instantly Weiss regretted complying. Sure, they had magic but she felt almost naked without her blade at her hip.

Having the warriors fall in around them didn't help her nerves either. Pyrrha looked at her silently, eyes wide, and Weiss nodded with a slight smile. Hopefully she just hadn't consigned them to some awful fate.

Marched forward, Weiss felt more like a prisoner than a guest. The Nadeem tribe regarded them be with less animosity than the Rumia had, though far more cautiously. Pickaxes striking stone signaled that work had resumed, and Weiss tried to get a glimpse into the pit as they passed to no avail.

Funneled through rows of tents and brought to the edge of a quarry, a large tent lay bare before them. Unlike the rest whose materials looked to be stripped and haphazard, the fabric on the tent itself had to cost a small fortune. The Murans that Nymira had spoken of? It had to be, no one else in the Nadeem seemed to have that kind of money; the warriors had armor that would make royal guards blush, but they seemed to be the exception.

"Wait here."

Like they had much of a choice. One of the Dimurans disappeared into the tent, reemerging moments later flanked by an immaculately dressed Muran, a nobleman, judging by his affluence. A finely tailored suit and hair slicked by far too much oil, it was no longer a secret who had been funding this operation of theirs. Why order these people to take a quarry though?

Another Muran followed shortly after and demanded far more attention despite their simpler garb. Weiss noticed the vestments first, midnight blue as the night sky with a red stole draped around her shoulders. An all too familiar symbol lay crested on the ends, and when their eyes met, the woman's brow raised in surprise.

A priest from the Vale Cathedral, stealing Dust from a tribe in Vacuo.

"You're not Dimuran," the priest pointed out, as if it needed to be said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Good news? The priest didn't recognize them. Bad news? The Church.

 _Things just became much more complicated._

* * *

 **I really do need to get better at descriptions, I think. I could paint the Lavender Seas and do better justice than I did here. Hopefully it came across like I imagined it, even if only a smidge!**

 **Also, apologies for the frequent cliffhangers I seem to be using this book. There's some big plot points coming and I'm loathe to cram it into a chapter and not do them justice, so it's kind of worked out this way in the early goings. Don't worry though, we'll be picking up very soon!**

 **Thanks for reading as always, you guys rock!**

 **Next chapter: 9/7**


	42. Book 3 - Chapter 6

**Classes have begun in earnest and it's only the first week. None of my professors are wasting time in assigning plenty of work, and while I'm hitting the ground running, I don't think it's going to effect the schedule for this fic at all. Yay good news!**

 **Bad news: It's still summer, yesterday was 100 degrees, and I want my two weeks of autumn already darn it.**

 **While I go research ways to shift an entire weather system, enjoy this chapter!**

 **And as a sort of precaution, I take no responsibility should a tornado suddenly appear in your town.**

* * *

Raven had told Weiss she was no diplomat, and technically speaking she'd been correct. Despite picking up a knack for honeyed words from Ozpin and, to some small degree, possessing the refinement of a Schnee, Weiss knew she wasn't an orator. No orator regularly slew beasts or crossed steel with bandits. Try as she might she was far more a fighter masquerading as nobility.

Still, she needed to try and make this work.

In good faith they had handed their weapons over, assuming the Nadeem wouldn't be so brutish to betray them, and while they'd made no move yet to do so there was plenty of cause for concern. Beside the handful of well-armed, intricately armored individuals who approached them on the onset several more bore blades and armor of varying quality.

They had their magic, sure, but it would only take a single fighter getting in close to spell trouble without a blade of their own. Immediately surrounded by the warriors there was little hope of getting a single spell off before a blade would fall upon them; their one spell would have to be powerful enough to take down every enemy in a single blow.

Then would come the Grimm. Weiss had made a mistake, she was certain of it. No matter from which angle she viewed their circumstances none were favorable. Appealing to roaming scavengers was already going to prove challenging and that was before she knew the Church was involved.

As though removed from the situation entirely, the noble and priest chatted between themselves at the far end of the tent. Flanked by an armored fighter each, they had little cause for concern now that Weiss and company were unarmed, and it showed. They shared a drink with easy smiles, laughing at something that failed to reach Weiss' ears.

Moonlight flooded the tent as the flaps were drawn aside. Another Dimuran joined them, blocking out what little light slipped through with their massive frame. Stouter than Hákon though every bit as physically imposing, he slowly approached the ground, chain armor clinking silently with every movement. Weiss' eyes drifted to the heavy curved blade on his hip, pristine, far too new for a band of scavengers.

 _The Church has bought and paid for them… That makes this infinitely more difficult._ Not only did she have to somehow convince these people to abandon the quarry, but turn their backs on their benefactors, all while managing to not have blades drawn on them.

The nobleman and priest, if they did notice the chieftain's entrance, let his presence go unannounced. Weiss couldn't help but acknowledge him though, not when he towered over her. "Normally when we see one of your tribes it is to chase us from our land," the man gruffly said, "I'm assuming this is no different?"

Rising to her feet, Weiss put on a smile and extended a hand. Looking at it questioningly, the Dimuran sniffed and made no efforts to take it. Trying not to take too much offense, Weiss kept her smile and let her hand drop back to her side. "Why don't we talk? I'm sure we can come to an agreement if -"

"Spare me your words, girl. You can say whatever you please, but words without action mean little here." Weiss nearly scoffed hearing that. Actions? She failed to realize posturing and spending copious amounts of Lien on gifts was 'action'. That seemed a lot more like bribery to her. "Have you come to reclaim the quarry for your masters?"

Again, Weiss bit back a sound of discontent, her smile weakening just a hair. "I won't lie to you and say no, though we've come to strike a deal, not fight. I would hope our willingness to part with our weapons showed this."

The gesture seemed genuine on Weiss' behalf yet didn't impress. Snorting, the chieftain's burly arms folded together. "It's proven you fools and little else. Only a fool would sheathe their fangs in the face of an enemy."

Weapons weren't being drawn, they were still okay. Balancing precariously on a beam high above jagged rocks would be less stressful than this though. "We've been given no reason to think you an enemy," Weiss responded.

"Then you know nothing of our tribe," the chieftain answered in kind.

"And you know nothing of me if you believe my first choice is to draw steel." Standoffish, the chieftain's arms tightened enough that metal chains scraped, stretching and protesting. His armor barely fit and strained to contain the veritable mountain of a man within. Blue eyes met red, and for several moments they stared, neither blinking nor turning away.

Then, something unexpected. The chieftain's hard expression softened, and he began to laugh. It was deep, bellowing, and from here Weiss could smell something on his breath that made her stomach threaten to give out. While not at all relaxed she managed a smile, unable to bring herself to laugh with the man.

"The devil sends us messengers and they don't wish to fight?" Others joined in the laughter, the sound more biting than before, wiping away Weiss' tense smile. "Rich!" The chieftain's laughter died off and his smile vanished, replaced by a tight jaw and furrowed brow. "Do you think us idiots, girl? Dumb as a newborn at their mother's teat?"

"No! I mean it when I say we have no desire to fight!" Speaking for all of them might be stretching it. Vernal glared on from the side, a vein protruding in her forehead, visibly straining to remain calm. Nymira's eyes had darkened as well, though she sat reservedly, hands firmly in her lap.

"This quarry belonged to the Branwen tribe, and all Raven wishes to do is to have it back," Weiss explained. Face lighting up with a hopeful smile, she stepped closer, hands outstretched. "We can settle this without anyone needing to be harmed."

Someone scoffed from behind her and Weiss turned to see the noble rubbing his bearded chin. "The quarry does not belong to you, young lady, or miss Branwen for that matter. As of earlier this week this quarry belongs to the Church and them alone. The Nadeem are helping us see to that, in fact."

Vernal voiced her rejection with a biting laugh. "Is that right? I thought the Church couldn't be bothered with Vacuo. Nothing but sand and criminals after all. Seems like they can't keep their grubby fingers out of anything."

"To deny us so vehemently… You must be one of Raven's people. Typical..." Chuckling, the man turned his gaze onto Weiss. "Tell me… You don't seem to be part of their tribe. What do you know about our dear friend Raven?"

Studying the man carefully, Weiss returned his smile, albeit halfheartedly. "Enough to understand who's right and who's wrong here, and that the Church is meddling in affairs they have no right to." Weiss stood tall, as tall as her stature would allow anyways. "The truth is that this quarry belongs to them, not you, and you've no reason to be here."

"Don't I though? I'm here on behalf of the Church, my dear, along with my good friend here," the noble said, gesturing to the priest, "Dust is a nasty substance, I'm sure you know, and its trade is prohibited. That goes doubly so for vagabonds and criminals like Raven. Why, we're merely enforcing the laws."

Weiss lifted an eyebrow. "There were others here before you, people from another tribe: the Rumia. Were you enforcing laws when you killed them too?"

Giving a tight-lipped smile, the nobleman snorted, standing and waving a hand dismissively. "They were conspiring to deal illegal goods. We did try to reason with them," he said remorsefully, though the sincerity fell flat with Weiss. "But they simply refused to leave. We did what we had to and unfortunately lives were lost."

"Let me see if I understand correctly… You arrived at a quarry that people already owned, killed the people here, and then try to come across as though you regret that?" Weiss couldn't believe the audacity this man had, or the fact that the Nadeem didn't appear to be questioning any of it.

"Criminals do not 'own' anything, child. Criminals steal, criminals lie, and ultimately, they pay the price." The priest smiled mockingly. "As we said before, trading Dust is illegal. And we did try to convince them to leave peacefully, even offer them motivation to cooperate with us instead."

"Motivation that the Rumia turned down?" Weiss asked. "Let me guess, you had them killed when they refused your 'generosity'?"

The nobleman drew closer, and as he did so too did the chieftain. Weiss' fingers itched for her weapon, or for even a chance to slap the smug smile off the rotund man's face. If she so much as lifted a hand though she would be set upon in a heartbeat. "We did not 'have them killed', we're not so beastly as to do that. We did what we had to do and take no pleasure in it."

Nymira, who had been silent the entire time, hissed through clenched teeth. "You did not have to do anything, monster. You acted in your own self-interest, for your own greed, and my people lay dead because of it!" she growled.

"Your people? Ah… You must be one of them then. My sincerest apologies, truly," the noble bowed his head, "But conflict was unavoidable. They took out their weapons and we were forced to defend ourselves, you see."

"Defend yourselves? An entire tribe against four warriors, you call that defending yourselves? That's a massacre!" Nymira's eyes burned furiously and set upon the chieftain, baring her teeth. "I knew the Nadeem were without honor, but this is a new low, even for you."

"Now now, let's not go pointing fingers here, young lady," the noble said, "The Nadeem are have done nothing wrong here."

Weiss' eyes narrowed at the nobleman warningly. "Nothing wrong? Did they not kill the people who were stationed here?"

"They did, and they did so upholding law and order," answered the nobleman. "Is the guard a criminal for killing a thief? Or dispatching a bandit? Do we consider a soldier a monster for cutting down another on the battlefield?"

"Enough hyperbole! You ordered the Nadeem to kill in cold blood, all for the sake of claiming something that isn't yours," Weiss rebuked.

Irked, the priest placed her hands on her hips, eyes rolling at Weiss. "We've been over this, the quarry by law does belong to us. It doesn't matter who found it, this isn't some toy. Dust is a very dangerous substance."

Weiss furrowed her brow and folded her arms, standing abreast with Nymira. "So you keep saying, yet the refineries in the city burns it by the cartload daily. I'd equate it to coal then, which isn't exactly dangerous."

"We burn it to keep it out of people's hands, child." Folding her hands behind her, the priest rolled her neck, a gentle sigh passing her pale lips. "Dust is known to explode, its volatile. Burning it creates energy that can be used for our factories and simultaneously keeps it from causing accidents."

"Yet you don't acknowledge that little aspect, do you?" The noble's lips quirked upward, a ghost of a smile playing upon his rosy face. "Tell us, what did Raven intend to do with all this Dust? The Branwen tribe is proven to be enemies of everyone who isn't among their number. I think it's suspicious she wants so much, don't you?"

Glowering and grinding her teeth, Vernal balled her fists at her sides. "It takes courage, standing there and lying to our faces like that. How about we wipe that damned smile off your face and take the quarry instead?"

Weiss held her breath, eyes darting over to Vernal in warning. She'd come to avoid bloodshed and that would be impossible if her threats held. The noble didn't appear at all uneasy, stepping closer still. The chieftain again followed, placing himself just before his ward.

"My… First you come here demanding we hand over illegal goods, then you threaten us? The fact alone you're associated with that woman should be grounds enough to arrest you," the noble said.

"Or worse."

Nodding to the priest, the nobleman sighed. "But we are not brutes, and frankly, we've seen enough bloodshed for one day. We'll forgive your indiscretions if you leave and never return. Give up on this… Foolish endeavor of yours, try to keep your noses clean, hm? The Church often doesn't give second chances, so I think you ladies should appreciate this."

Weiss didn't know what was more insulting: the perceived 'mercy' of the church, or the gall of the noble to posture for the Church, as though they were some benevolent entity. To many they were, but most didn't know what happened behind closed doors. The Nadeem needed to know, to understand that they were making a pact with monsters.

Before Weiss ever had a chance to speak again the tent filled, armored warriors piling in. Walls of tempered metal blocked every route except for the exit and ushered along by the ends of spears and swords alike, Weiss and company were filed outside.

A march in silence, a brief trip through camp, and Weiss was deposited back on the edge of the quarry. Weapons were thrown at their feet and the guards refused to budge until they had been gathered and the group was gone. Only when several dozen yards lay between them and the Nadeem did the warriors leave.

"I knew that was a waste of time!" Vernal shook sand from her chakrams, scowling. "They're in bed with the Church too, just great. Just _great._ "

Nymira took her spear and Pyrrha's sword, handing the latter over to its rightful owner. "Selling themselves to those… People," Nymira spat, "They have no shame…"

"Why would they though? If your tribe's any indication then the Church isn't exactly loved around here," Pyrrha pursed her lips. Wiping sand from her shield, she shook her head, inspecting it and her sword for damage.

Weiss finished inspecting Myrtenaster and placed it at her hip. Why indeed? The Rumia were well to do and hated Murans, hardly keen to give them the time of day. Maybe the Nadeem weren't as averse because they had nothing to steal, or maybe…

"Of course… The Church must have promised them something. Wealth, safety, a home even." Weiss looked to Nymira. "You mentioned it yourself, they're one of the tribes who never settles in an oasis, who are barred from doing so. They can't have an easy life here, so if the Church came along and offered a change, an easier life…"

"They would take it without hesitation," Nymira finished. Expression tensing, she drummed her fingers against her spear, blinking quickly. "Is this… Is this because of us? How we've treated the Nadeem?"

"Like hell it is. A tribe of thieves is treated like thieves, that's all there is to it," Vernal quipped.

"People driven to thievery for what reason, I wonder?" Weiss scrutinized Nymira with a careful stare. "What did their tribe do to be shunned the way they are? It must have been awful considering how lowly everyone seems to hold them."

Nymira's brow knit tightly, eyes wandering back to the camp. Lifting her shoulders before letting them slump with a huff, her fingers worked their way through her purple locks. "I mentioned how tribes treat the oasis, didn't I? We cycle through, giving every tribe a chance to use its comforts for a time." She had, and Weiss thought it was as fair a method as any to give every tribe a chance to survive.

"The Nadeem grew greedy. What they lack in strength they made up for in cunning. In one of the great oasis to the south they had settled, for periods far longer than any should. They refused to move, and when force was used, they responded in kind. Eventually they were driven from the oasis though and another tribe settled in their place, but…"

Nymira's eyes fell, jaw setting hard. "They tainted the water, poisoned it. An entire tribe, the Garro, dead in days. Their pettiness lead to the destruction of an entire tribe! Men, women, children, young and old, their murder didn't discriminate. For their crimes they were banished from oasis, and should any Nadeem be found in one, they're at the mercy of the current tribe."

Poisoning an entire tribe? That was grim, exceedingly so. "I… I had no idea they'd done such a thing," Weiss muttered. Watching Nymira's face flicker between anger and exhaustion, she looked back to the camp once more. "I have to ask though… How long ago was this? I get the impression they've been outcasts for a long time."

"Generations. The sins of their forefathers still hang heavy on the minds of many and serve as a reminder to what greed does to those in the desert." Somber, Nymira appraised the distant tribe with a bitter smile. "They'll pay for what their predecessors did for the rest of their days."

Weiss' brow rose, mouth open slightly. "This happened that long ago… And you're still treating them so poorly?" It was no small wonder then the Nadeem had sided with the Church. Hate them or not those Murans were the only ticket they had to improving their lots in life.

"The only way we're getting that quarry back, without killing everyone there," Weiss glanced at Vernal warningly, "Is to convince the Nadeem that the Church is the real enemy, not us. And the only way to do that… Is to show them that other tribes, namely the Rumia and Branwen, are over what they did."

"It would be so much easier to just wipe them out," Vernal said. "Honestly though, Raven doesn't have an issue with them, not really. They're too weak to be a threat and if it wasn't for this she wouldn't even know they existed."

"Wait… You say that like Raven knew the Nadeem were here…" Weiss hadn't misunderstood that had she? While Weiss stared accusingly Vernal smiled, feigning innocence. "She knew they were here, and… She must have known the Church was here, too. That man from before…" Pyrrha stared at Vernal in disbelief while Weiss' eyes went downward, as if the sand at her feet would provide some clarity.

Had he been with these people? Was that how Raven had learned of this? It had to be, but then why neglect to mention anything until now? Weiss stared in disbelief, stunned that Vernal would keep quiet for so long. She'd been purposefully trying to misdirect them, to instigate fights at every turn. "You knew…"

On one side was the Church, manipulating and controlling people beneath them. Weiss had thought that would change when they encountered Raven, but now it seemed to be much of the same. People in power withholding information, letting those doing the work blindly follow without any real knowledge.

Vernal didn't show the slightest bit of remorse, boastfully smiling as Weiss, Pyrrha and Nymira all glared. "Well, you know the real mission now, so that's good. Saves me an explanation later." Like a proud peacock Vernal strut forward, hands on her hips as she leaned down, face to face with Weiss. "The Church, two bitter tribes, and not a whole lot of time to sort it out. What's it going to be, Ice Queen…?"

/+/+/+/+/+/

Weiss was not a gambler. She liked certainties, yet for all her efforts, her plan guaranteed anything but.

Only three things were certain now. First, the Church was most certainly using the Nadeem. Second, the Rumia and Nadeem tribes, as well as who knows how many others, held a feud that spanned generations. And thirdly…

Weiss absolutely abhorred Raven and Vernal right now. Keeping so much information from them until the absolute last minute, letting her and Pyrrha wander into a potentially disastrous encounter with the Church. They had been fortunate no Hunters were present. Had even a single one been there at the time then a fight would have been unavoidable.

Plenty of certainties and not a single one of them positive.

Despite the challenges they had to face the issue head on. The Church had painted themselves as righteous, following the word of law - their own law Weiss might add, and attempting to prevent further turmoil. To the Nadeem they were the aggressors, the Church, their ally.

Knowing the Church lay in wait for them at the quarry now made Weiss on edge. It was a lions den which, at any moment, could produce Hunters. Avoiding bloodshed would become impossible then, as would trying to mend ties between tribes. Hell, she would be too busy worrying about hers and Pyrrha's lives to be concerned with anything else.

In a fashion befitting the Rumia before them the Nadeem greeted them with cold, vacant stares. Word had spread overnight and left them with few friends among the tribe. _Not that we had any before. At least last night it didn't feel like we'd find a knife in our backs._

Nighttime had been when most of the work was being done. Weiss knew this because far more of the tribe were about now than before. At estimate she'd assume there were two dozen, though that felt low, but it still meant at least two dozen pairs of eyes were watching them now, scrutinizing them. Hating them.

Sweat dripped down her brow and it wasn't the early morning heat that caused it. She had been to plenty of places before where she hadn't felt welcome, yet none were quite like this. To these people she was attempting to steal away the one good thing they had in their lives. Parents watched them, their glares silent screams for them to leave, while children watched on cautiously, pleadingly, as if to ask 'Why?'

 _Because living in a lie is worse than you think, and the Church will throw you away like trash._ Maybe life was better for them in the short term, but how long would that last? How long until someone asked a question that landed the entire tribe on the chopping block? It wasn't a question of whether the Church would turn on them or not, but when. They had no issue ordering the slaughter of an entire town to get what they wanted - Brand was proof of that. Hell, they were manipulating entire _kingdoms_ for their own ends.

Maybe it wasn't Weiss' place to decide for the Nadeem. If not for the quarry and Raven's task, a task she wished could go ignored without repercussion, she might well leave the Nadeem to their fates. _That's not true and you know it._ Scolding herself, she shook her head angrily. _You can help them, and they can hate you for it, but you know they'll be better off._

The Nadeem wouldn't suffer like Brand had. No one would have to stumble across the remains of a child in their mother's arms, or find an entire settlement reduced to a graveyard. Weiss refused to let another Brand happen again if she could help it.

Virtuous as her motivations might be there was no possible way the people here could know them. Pyrrha shared her sentiment by being there when they'd discovered Brand, and once given a very basic explanation of why the Church was so foul, Nymira too shared in her ideas, albeit begrudgingly. The tribe in the quarry couldn't begin to fathom just who they were making a deal with.

Weiss would change that.

Confronted by guards in the middle of the camp and made to halt, Weiss held her hands up as they moved to search her and the others. How was it they could wear that armor and not cook alive? Pyrrha's attire, sparse as it was by comparison, still threatened to bake her alive. There was something to be said for a Dimuran's heat tolerance, she supposed.

Fingers skirted her weapon and she caught the guard's wrist, shaking her head slightly. They had only come to speak but this had a very real chance of becoming ugly, so she refused to be unarmed like before. The others refused as well, forcing the armor-clad Dimurans to grab for their own weapons.

"We're here to speak, not to fight," Weiss said. "We only wish to keep our weapons for our own safety, you have nothing to fear from us."

"Difficult to believe when you're armed," one of the warriors remarked, "Hand them over."

"If we wanted to attack you then we would have by now!" Vernal scolded. "Why would we waste time walking into camp like this otherwise? Relax! I doubt you could take us anyways."

"Vernal, please," Weiss pleaded quietly. Moving her hand from her weapon but not forefeting it, she shook her head again at the man's demanding stare. "Please, just bring the Murans out to speak with us. I assure you we have no intention of causing a fight. You have children here, I don't want any harm to come to them any more than you do."

Wind kicked up sand between them, blowing grains into the air and forcing Weiss to close her eyes. How ready she was to be rid of this desert. "Please, just bring them here. Watch over us if you must, whatever gives you a peace of mind."

Weiss guessed stripping them of their weapons was the only thing that might, though that was off the table. A lone man went off to fetch those in charge while the others, and many more besides, formed a loose circle around the group. Most were armed, and those who weren't kept their distance, glaring from where they stood.

"Well… At least they're not attacking us," Pyrrha whispered besides, managing a weak smile as she looked around. "Don't imagine it'll stay that way once we've said our piece?"

"Assuming everything goes well it won't be us their anger is directed at," Weiss said, "Of course… That all depends on what they do, and more importantly, don't know."

"Do you think the Church has told them anything? About magic? Or Dust?"

Weiss' lips drew into a thin, bitter smile, a laugh barely squeaking out. "We were Hunters and they told us nothing. If we were left in the dark do you imagine simple laborers will know?"

"I guess not, no."

"Well… Then I suppose we're about to turn their world on its head, aren't we?"

Funny, Weiss could recall something eerily similar to this. May had learned of Brand's downfall though not the entire truth of it, and as a result she'd sworn to become a Hunter to prevent future tragedies, not knowing she'd be aiding the very people who'd taken her home from her.

Telling May the truth might have brought May some solace, but at what cost? Robbing her of any peace of mind and driving her into a futile battle against the Church? Ultimately, they had decided not to share that information, and yet here they were, about to spill secrets they had been so reluctant to share before. Rather, _she_ was about to share them.

Weiss glanced down at her empty palm, tracing the lines absently. Was it her place to decide this? Maybe not, but her hand had been forced by those meddling here. _Nymira took the news… Well enough, so hopefully they will too._

Any second thoughts she might have had were squashed as the guard returned, tailed by the nobleman and priest. Narrowed eyes and pursed lips, both regarded Weiss as one might a beggar, keeping their distance and looking upon her contemptuously. At least they were making no efforts to hide their disdain now, she could appreciate that much.

"I had thought we'd said everything that needed to be said last night," the priest mused, eyebrow raising just a tic, "I assume you've come here to apologize for your rudeness?"

As if such a thing would ever happen. "Sorry to disappoint, but no, there will be no apology forthcoming."

"Then I believe we've no business. If you'll kindly turn around and leave, we were just in the middle of an important discussion."

"Oh? Well I do apologize for interrupting, but I think you'll find ours every bit as important." Weiss smiled, a gesture that caused the nobleman to rub at the seam of his pants nervously. "Is this the entire tribe? I hope you don't have anyone working in the quarry in this heat."

"Are you mad? Such treatment is befitting a criminal, not these fine folks," the priest said.

"Wonderful, then that will save me the trouble of having to repeat myself." Weiss looked around at the many faces staring her way, cautious. Well, she'd change that quickly.

"I'm curious," she began, slowly gazing over the tribe. "The Church rarely comes out to Vacuo from my understanding. Too wide and empty, much too difficult to regulate and control." Weiss raised her voice. "I suppose then the only reason the Church is here is for the Dust, is that correct?"

"Naturally, though when we saw the plight of these poor people we couldn't help but extend a helping hand." The nobleman grinned as the priest spoke. "I dare think that we've made a wonderful difference in their lives already."

Weiss looked around at those in the front of the crowd. Rags, dirty and torn from heavy use, clothes that could barely qualify as such, and dirt caked so deeply into skin it would take days to scrub out. "You've certainly made a difference, there's no denying that. Tell me," Weiss raised her voice again, "What do you know of the Church? Of how they operate?"

None offered any answers, whether out of fear or genuine cluelessness. Only when the chieftain stepped forward in the crowd did Weiss finally receive any degree of an answer. "They maintain law in the kingdoms and help those in need."

Well, someone was certainly patting themselves on the back here. Weiss drew a short breath before smiling, nodding gratefully. "Correct. The Church certainly does maintain its laws, and it has been known to be generous time to time…" Considering the wealth owned by the organization, wealth that rivaled if not dwarfed that of the royal families, there would be riots in the streets if the Church hoarded it all.

"I'm curious… What do you all know of magic? You have Magi among your tribe, don't you?" A few hushed murmurs said yes, one or two hands raising in silent reply. "Magic is a wonderful thing, a blessing from the gods themselves." Weiss tried not to sound too disparaging when she recited the Church's own mantra. "We can make the impossible possible and perform feats that, to many, seem otherworldly. Sure, it's taxing, and can be dangerous even, but it's truly a gift of the gods."

A few voices called out in approval, shouting the name of their patron god, Ralthor. The noise died down as the priest raised a hand, smiling quizzically. "You're here to lecture the people on magic…? Surely you've better things to do than -"

"Magic, for all its wonders, isn't what it seems. I trust that you're all familiar with the Grimm, yes?" More murmurs this time, louder than before and uneasy. "Everyone knows the Grimm. Drawn to negativity, they kill indiscriminately, regardless of race, age, or faith. They are the greatest enemy to us all. At least the Church would have you believe that."

"Young lady, I don't know what you think you're implying, but I'd mind my words if I were you."

"What if I told you that much of that was a farce? What if I said that negativity had nothing to do with attracting Grimm? What if, instead, I told you that magic itself is responsible?" Weiss could feel the priests' eyes boring through her, trying to tear her down and set her ablaze at once. Weiss smiled coolly. "What if I said the Church has been lying to everyone, including you. What if, by some chance, the Church were the ones responsible for Grimm attacking everyone?"

No murmurs, no sounds of dissent. Pure silence, deafening, where even the sound of beating hearts seemed to cease. A faint, distant crackle of energy broke a lengthy lull, and following it was a slow, patronizing clap.

"That's a tall story, though ultimately little more than that: a fairy tale." Lifting his nose, the nobleman laughed shortly, dropping his hands at his waist. "That certainly would be something if it were true! Explain this then: If magic draws Grimm, where are they? Do you not see magic all around us? Why, the Lavender Sea is a hotbed of it!"

"Because the Lavender Sea isn't magic, or at least, not the same kind. This 'sea of magic' is made up largely of Dust, and it's that Dust that gives it its unique characteristic. No magic, only Dust."

Lacking concrete knowledge meant Weiss couldn't explain any further than that. She still didn't understand Dust completely, though what she'd witnessed in of itself was undeniable proof in her eyes. It wasn't much of an explanation and that worked in the Church's favor.

"Again, a truly _fascinating_ idea, but ultimately one without any evidence," the priest said. "If Dust is little more than fuel, nothing more."

"Fuel that takes on various colors? And, from what I've seen here at least, exhibits properties eerily similar to magic?" Weiss dug into her pocket and pulled an unrefined shard out, holding it up to the sunlight. "Dust comes in various colors, and logically, each color correlates to a specific element. Red for fire, and in the case of the Lavender Beds, purple for lightning." Weiss looked at the chieftain curiously. "Are you a Magi, sir?"

"I am not, no."

"Wonderful, then will you help me demonstrate something?" Weiss smiled and approached slowly, stopping as two guards intercepted her, blades raised in warning. "I only need him to take this stone and attempt to cast a spell. Since you're unfamiliar with how it works, just picture the spell in your mind. Will it to life. If it works, you'll cast magic."

"This is ridiculous. Give me that stone this instant," the noble snapped, reaching out to snatch away the rock. Eyes widening as the chieftain pushed him back, his face reddened. "You are handling illegal goods, I suggest you hand it over!"

Turning the shard over repeatedly, the chieftain frowned, eyes flickering between it and Weiss. "It feels no different than what we've unearthed. Yet you claim this can be used for spells?"

"If my theory is correct, absolutely."

"It works, don't you worry about that." Vernal smirked. "Hell, even a child can do it if they try hard enough. But don't take our word for it, try it yourself."

"I intend to…"

Weiss could hear everyone hold their breath as all eyes focused on the chieftain. Examining the shard closely, he held it in one hand and nodded, staring at it intently. "I only need to focus, and a spell will emerge…?"

Eyes closed, silence settled over the camp once again. For a long time nothing happened. Brow furrowing and face crumpling, the chieftain strained visibly to make anything happen. "Picture the spell in your mind," Weiss urged gently, "A bolt of lightning, focus on that. Then, focus on the stone."

Mind over matter, will exerted over magic, that was how spellcasting worked. Would it apply to Dust though? Weiss bit her lip and watched the chieftain's hand for what felt like an eternity. Nothing was happening. Was the shard too impure? Was his focus lacking? Why wouldn't a spell be cast?

"See? Nothing more than a tall tale! The absurdity of it all, Dust allowing magic," the priest scoffed. Further words failed her as the air crackled, far closer than before. Small bolts licked at the chieftain's hand, his eyes squeezed shut and sweat dripping from his face. Bolts appeared with more frequency, the sounds of twigs snapping filling the air.

"Stop… Stop this…" Moving forward and reaching out, the priest tried to wrench the shard from the man. "Put that down this instant!"

Yelping in surprise the chieftain opened his hand, dropping the rock in panic and stumbling back, but not before a bolt erupted from his fist. Rising into the sky, it fanned out and stretched before dissipating in a loud snap, energizing the air and showering those below in faint glimmering crystals. The shard itself lay on the ground, cracked and dulled.

It didn't take long for voices to start up. Cries of amazement and terror melded and the chieftain, baffled by what he'd just done, stared at his own hand in shock. Weiss couldn't stop smiling, turning to Pyrrha and silently celebrating with a pump of her fist.

Dust could replicate magic. The chieftain, a man without the ability to cast spells, had just thrown a bolt of lightning high into the air. Weiss felt like shouting in delight and simultaneously gloating in the face of the priest and noble. When she turned to them their faces were red as the sun, trembling.

"You… Do you know what you've done…?" hissed the priest.

"I've shown these people that you were lying to them," Weiss declared proudly, "And I've just proven that people do not need the Church to protect them. We only need Dust."

This wasn't just some idle discovery, this was world changing information. Suddenly it made sense; the Church's complete embargo on Dust trade, their efforts to gather all they could and limit its mining, why they so harshly persecuted those who held it.

In damage control now, the noble shook his head, beads of sweat flying from his brow. "The man was lying. He's a Magi, it's the only way he could have cast a spell!"

"I am no Magi, I swear it," the chieftain muttered, eyes still locked on his hand.

Others repeated the words. They would know better than any outsider what their chieftain could and couldn't do. This was good, very good. They needed to use the momentum to make their point before those two had any chance of salvaging things.

"The Church calls Dust illegal because they fear what people can do with it. They fear that, without a need for Hunters, they would lose power and fall out of favor. With Dust even a common man can do what only Magi were thought to be able, as you've seen firsthand."

Weiss grew bolder as she spoke. People were listening intently now, looks of disdain replaced by sheer wonder. "They've gone to great lengths to ensure people never learn this truth. I've seen towns destroyed for Dust, I've met people whose lives have been uprooted because of it. Tell me, what do you imagine the Church will do once this quarry is stripped? Will they continue to support your tribe, or will they try to silence you, to prevent you from becoming a potential problem?"

"This is what Raven wants the quarry for. She wants to give those without magic the ability to fight back, both her own people and anyone who is willing to fight." Vernal stood beside Weiss, grinning and holding her arms open. "With Dust, anyone can slay Grimm. With Dust, anyone can have the power to defend themselves and their families. With Dust…" Eyes flashing, Vernal grinned broadly. "With Dust… The Church becomes powerless."

Somewhere within the storm of Weiss' mind a tiny voice pushed through, the lone source of calm in a whirlwind. Raven had deceived them and sent them here under false pretenses, and for that she was furious, and yet… She'd known about Dust too, hadn't she? Vernal seemed to, and if Vernal did then Raven certainly had to.

This hadn't just been to settle some dispute between tribes. Weiss was confident Raven and her people could have handled this themselves, and in far quicker time than it had taken them. No, this had been all in an effort to show them what Dust could do. It had been roundabout and completely by chance they'd learned, but all that mattered was they had.

"This is not information meant to be shared," the priest hissed through clenched teeth. "The commoners cannot be trusted with this power. Think of the chaos! Magic is hard enough to regulate on its own."

"You assume the worst in people. You think that, given even a small amount of power, chaos will erupt. And maybe it will. Maybe some will abuse this knowledge and try to take advantage of it."

Weiss couldn't deny that possibility. Bandits, those who were incapable of magic, could suddenly wreak havoc given enough Dust. Criminals everywhere became that much more dangerous when a spell was a simple shard away. All of that could be done without any drawback to the caster either, something even Magi couldn't claim.

Yet, despite that possibility, Weiss refused to believe that was the only outcome. No one stopped her this time as she moved closer to the priest, eyes narrowed as the woman stepped away. "I've met a lot of people as a Hunter. Good people, whose lives were ruined by the Church, by the Grimm. Sure, some will abuse this, but most people just want to survive, to get by another day. What this does isn't sowing the seeds of chaos like you'd claim. All it does is level the playing field."

Much of the tribe no longer lingered to hear what had to be said, but instead moved towards the many Dust filled carts among the camp. Children and adults alike began to pick up stones, admiring them and animatedly speaking among themselves. The air was alive with a new energy now, one that felt far more pleasant than before. Was it hope? Weiss liked to think so.

Neither the priest nor noble spoke, resigned to silence as Weiss relished in their victory. They weren't done though, not yet. No display of magic would be needed it seemed, thankfully, but there was still business left to see to.

"I understand your tribe has a difficult past," she said, addressing the chieftain. Slowly his eyes lifted, head bobbing faintly. "Your lot in life has been hard because of it, and, I assume, you saw a deal with the Church as a means of changing that. What if I told you that the other tribes were ready to make amends? That, instead of taking help from outsiders, you could instead work with others in Vacuo?"

The chieftain's eyes sparkled slightly, though Weiss wasn't sure if it was because of her claims or the lingering effects of his spell. Glancing at Nymira who simply nodded, he looked around to his people in silent awe. "Our young, they've never had a home. We've been forced to travel place to place, stealing just to survive…"

"That all changes if you agree to this," Pyrrha urged gently, offering a kind smile, "No tricks. People are stronger together, and if you ever hope to stand against the Church, or any enemy, then having other tribes to help would be wonderful indeed."

Weiss rarely saw grown men shed tears. Something about an absurd masculinity that made men showing emotion somehow taboo. She'd even less seen a Dimuran man cry, and certainly not the leader of an entire tribe. When tears flowed down the chieftain's cheeks she felt her own threaten, taking a deep breath and holding them off.

"Nymira has agreed already, she'll speak to her father. And while she might not be the easiest person to work with, we'll talk to Raven too."

"I'll speak to her personally when we return," Vernal vouched, "We're always looking for help in the fight, and even if your tribe isn't the strongest, we'd be fools to turn down willing warriors."

"That doesn't mean you have to fight though," Weiss clarified quickly, "But know that you'd be welcomed as fellow warriors, peers among the other tribes."

"Thank you… I… There are no words…"

Weiss should imagine not. An entire tribe's fortunes changed in an instant, generations of distrust and shame wiped away. It wouldn't be that easy of course, there would be plenty of resistance, especially with recent wounds, but there was hope for an alliance. Three tribes, perhaps more, banded together and opposing the Church? Weiss liked the sound of that.

"You… You can't do this. Do you understand what you've done?" Weiss looked at the priest with a blank stare. "This… Insolence. When the Church learns of this…"

"If they learn of this, you can tell them Weiss Schnee was responsible. Be certain to tell them every detail, if it helps you rest easily." Standing tall, Weiss marched towards the pair, drawing small satisfaction as they moved back. "Until that time however you'll be returning with us to Raven's camp. I believe we have a friend of yours there and I think a reunion would be nice, don't you?"

Both the priest and nobleman blanched, any fire in their eyes dying out with the last of their courage. While Weiss could guarantee with relative certainty they wouldn't be killed she couldn't promise their stay would be a comfortable one. Hopefully whatever information they might have would prove useful enough for Raven to give them a decent stay, even if neither deserved it.

The chieftain composed himself and ordered the pair to be escorted away, bound and readied to move. Weiss watched as they were dragged back towards their tent, hurling every insult they could muster under the sun. Words were all they had now, and words were little more than a minor nuisance. If they could manage something as potent as the heat then maybe she'd react with something more than an exasperated sigh.

In a surprising display the chieftain and remaining guards, along with those who hadn't rushed off to the Dust, dropped to the ground. "We cannot thank you enough, truly. I hope you'll forgive us for our behavior before."

Weiss felt a heat rush to her face, and behind her Pyrrha cleared her throat awkwardly. "P-Please, there's no hard feelings. You were deceived, I'm only glad we were able to show you the light."

"It's not only that. For the first time in years, decades, I and my people have hope. Hope that tomorrow will bring a better day, something that our children can smile about. You can't imagine what a relief that is to us." Standing again, the chieftain grabbed Weiss by the arms, his hands easily eclipsing her scrawny limbs. "You said your name was Weiss, correct? Weiss Schnee?" He looked up. "And what of the others?"

"Pyrrha Nikos," Pyrrha answered, bowing her head politely.

"Nymira Rumia."

"You know me already," Vernal rolled her eyes.

"We will remember your names and honor them, this I swear. Even if we are not welcomed with open arms, the promise of something new, something better… It fills my heart with a happiness I'd thought robbed from me."

Not that this wasn't nice and all, but Weiss felt increasingly uncomfortable having a large man gushing over her. Turning her head, she smiled slightly and managed to shrug out of his grasp. "If you wish to honor us… Then do all you can to make this work. Show the others you're not your ancestors, and work to make yourselves, and everyone else, better."

"We we will!"

Wonderful. Weiss felt like she was walking on clouds now, or maybe that was the dehydration starting to set in. Dust it was getting hotter by the second. While perhaps not the way she'd envisioned this ending she couldn't say she hated it. Sure, plenty of work needed to be done on their part, but she'd more than accomplished what she'd set out to do.

"Erm… Vernal?" Pyrrha pointed off towards the quarry, watching as several bolts erupted into the sky. "You might want to stop them."

"What…? Hey, quit wasting the Dust, you idiots! Raven needs that!" Storming off, Vernal continued shouting at several people, snatching stones out of their hands and placing them back in carts.

"Can't fault them for a little curiosity," Nymira mused, brandishing a crystal of her own. Winking knowingly at Weiss she placed it back into her sleeve. "I'm amazed, honestly. And a little ashamed. When you came through I'd thought of you as nothing more than someone to push my burdens onto. But, after all that's happened - "

Weiss cut Nymira short, lowering her hand and smiling apologetically. "We accept your apology, but please, can we head back? Vernal can finish up here as far as I'm concerned. We've done our jobs and frankly, I don't want to stay in this blasted desert longer than I must. No offense."

"None taken," Nymira laughed, "If you're certain then let's be off. We have quite a walk ahead of us, and I'm afraid the worst of the heat is only just starting."

Pyrrha and Weiss both whined, drawing a sympathetic smile from their guide. "Well… Look on the bright side, at least now we know the way?"

An infinitesimally small positive note, but Weiss would take it. "It won't make our trek any shorter though," she muttered, wiping sweat from her face.

"You've made the journey once before, you're practically natives by now," Nymira joked lightly as they started for the dunes. "And… If nothing else, the Nadeem will be more than happy to help now if one of you should faint."

Small victories. _Then again, we've just undermined the Church entirely… For a very small, remote part of Remnant._

Word would spread though, as would the knowledge of Dust. Before long the trade of it would boom, and even the Church would struggle to keep it under control.

Maybe she was getting a little ahead of herself, but how could she not? They had dealt a blow to the Church, however small, and empowered a handful of tribes as a result. Even the smallest of beginnings could snowball into something grand.

And they were only just getting started.

* * *

 **Look at Weiss getting all proud and cheery!**

 **So, Raven kind of withheld... A lot. Basically slapped a steak on Weiss' forehead and pushed her into the lion's den. All's well that ends well though! Definitely no repercussions coming from this!**

 **And I know Weiss got all eager about 'dealing a blow', but believe me, it's a tiny ripple in the ocean. Still, she convinced like... 30 people that the Church is bad! 30 down, several million to go!**

 **Time to head back and figure out why Raven's being such a butt. Let's find out... Next week!**

 **Next chapter: Add 7 days to today's date. Surprise math quiz! (9/14)**


	43. Book 3 - Chapter 7

**Bit of a quick chapter this week! On top of classes starting there's been some trouble going on in the family. I won't bore anyone with the details, but everyone's okay and we're on the road to recovery now. So again, apologies if this one seems short or drab. Next week we'll have some fun!**

 **And as always, thank you so much for reading, and I sincerely hope people are still enjoying the story. Without further ado...**

* * *

For all the warmth of the desert had, the Rumia displayed little of it. In what Weiss could only describe as the most muted of celebrations did the tribe greet them, smiles for Nymira and her alone. A handful of members nodded their heads in silent thanks though that was the most they would get. Their return meant matters had been settled and their people, for now anyways, were free from obligation.

Vernal had continued ahead, returning to the Branwen tribe to inform Raven of their success. In her stead was a guest the Rumia were no less pleased to have. Bound in black cloth, the Nadeem chieftain kept his eyes low, either out of respect or shame. Thankfully no one stepped forward to hurl insults or worse, though the sheer disregard was every bit as injurious.

Once matters were concluded here they would need to make the trip back to Raven. A trip Weiss just as soon wouldn't make if she could. Fine mist kicked up from the nearby water, droplets lapping at her sun-kissed skin, quenching lingering heat. Truly a wonderful place in an otherwise unforgiving landscape, which made the knowledge they would be leaving it soon all the more unappealing.

Licking salt from her lips and pulling at sodden clothing, Weiss watched as the tribe sprung to life around them, spurred on by Nymira's triumphant return. No grand banquet would be held - even an oasis could provide only so much luxury, though that didn't stop residents from doing their best. Instruments wholly unfamiliar were produced and filled the air with a jubilant cheer. Stringed instruments hummed a dulcet tone while leather-bound drums echoed against the canyon's walls.

Plenty of cheer, yet none for the outsiders. Weiss tried not to take too much offense to that, smiling as Nymira finally joined them with a smile of her own, one both apologetic and ecstatic.

"Forgive us, it's just rare we have a reason to celebrate," Nymira said, "Any excuse for them to their instruments," she added, shrugging.

"It's a lovely sound," commented Pyrrha, "I've never heard anything like it." Tones rose and fell, the drums a steady, rhythmic beat. Weiss found her foot tapping along to the music and Pyrrha couldn't help but sway, swept up in the celebration that was not their own.

Nymira laughed gently. "Then I pity you if this is such a wonder. Music does wonder for the soul."

Acoustics provided by the canyon itself made the sound larger than it was, a few instrumentalists appearing as a full orchestra. People had begun to dance as well. Adults moved like reeds on the wind, gentle swaying motions, their loose outfits flitting and twirling along with them. Children were much more freeform with their dance and livelier still, their giggles of delight joining the instruments in a melodious tune.

Weiss had never paid much mind to musicians. Minstrels and bards adorned many a tavern and inn in Vale, yet she'd often let them go unnoticed, uninterested in their works. How much had she missed? Cool air from the oasis provided relief from the heat and the music lifted, albeit temporarily, clouds brewing within her mind. A moment of clarity, of unapologetic relaxation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we do have something we need to do still," said Nymira. Drawn from her listlessness Weiss nodded. "Father should be in a better mood now, which I hope means he'll be more open to your ideas." Walking between Weiss and Pyrrha, Nymira smiled uncertainly. "Though… There's still no guarantees he'll agree."

"The best we can hope is that he at least listens. Listens, and appreciates what we're asking of him," Weiss said.

"We can't pretend to understand what it's like to live in the desert, and we know what the Nadeem did was… Bad." Pyrrha's lips pursed before she shook her head and smiled. "But you're stronger together, right? Maybe it's time to leave the past in the past."

Nymira's laughter was far from earnest, though it was neither biting or mocking. "The past you speak of is but days old." Pyrrha tried to speak but Nymira cut her off. "I know they fought for those people, but they still did the deed. I'm… Trying to remain mindful of things. You're asking us to change generations of ill-will in a day. That's not easy."

"Not a day, and we don't expect any of this to be easy, for anyone," Weiss said, "We're just hopeful that your tribe, and theirs, can at least start to work towards something better. For both of you."

"We'll have to see what the sands hold for us."

Asking Nymira to be a staunch ally in this was too much. Weiss couldn't be happier she was making an effort at least and willing to speak with her father on the matter. If Raven agreed, and Weiss saw little reason she wouldn't, then that would give extra incentive to cooperate. She hoped.

For their sake, and his own, the Nadeem's leader was asked to wait outside. He agreed, and while the guards didn't appear to make any moves to harm him Nymira still made certain he would remain untouched. "He's my guest here," she warned, "He had better be as hale when we return."

Guards stood at attention outside Hákon's tent, spears striking the ground in perfect unison. The music might reach the tribe's chieftain, but the elation did not. The perpetual scowl he wore greeted them, softening just a touch at his daughter's arrival. Setting aside a scroll and rising from a wooden chair that creaked in relief, he approached and embraced Nymira.

"You are returned, Ralthor be praised..."

"I am, and we've settled things with the Nadeem. Raven will have her Dust," Nymira smiled, "And we can wash our hands of this."

"Until that woman comes back," Hákon noted. Hands on Nymira's shoulders he looked past her, red eyes narrowing slightly at Weiss and Pyrrha. There was no hidden malice unlike before which was good, even if the gaze was still unwelcome. "It seems we owe you two a debt."

"We were only here under Raven's orders," Pyrrha spoke, "Rewarding us for that seems a bit… Strange, don't you think?"

"Are you two of the Branwen tribe?" Both girls shook their heads. "Regardless of your reasons, you've helped my people, and I intend to thank you for that. And… For my daughter's return as well. If you've any desires, any wishes, then speak them and I will hear it."

Unless Hákon was a genie and could perform miracles, Weiss suspected he was speaking figuratively. Shame, they would likely need a miracle for this to work out. Nymira stepped aside as Weiss approached, giving the floor entirely to her.

"We don't need any material goods, nor do we want any monetary reward. There is a favor we'd like to ask of you though."

"Speak your desires and I'll do what I can to see them fulfilled."

Weiss glanced fleetingly at Nymira, nodding back. "The Nadeem were responsible, partly, for what happened. And as you were told before, they did indeed kill a handful of your people."

Nearby Varok spat, grimacing. "Damned vultures."

"But they did so under false pretenses," Weiss chose to ignore Varok and continued, "Led by a member of the Church and a noble from Vale. I don't know exactly what they were promised, but whatever it was would have meant a better life for them."

"You would have me pardon their crimes then?" Hákon asked.

"I would. I would also ask that, rather than try to belittle and rebuke them at every turn, the Rumia clan instead offers a hand of support."

Hákon's jaw set tightly, nostrils flaring. A sharp, angry breath passed between thin lips before rolling his neck. "Not only do you wish for us to forgive murderers, but you ask that we reward them as well?"

"We're asking that you put aside your differences and try to find common ground," Pyrrha clarified. Steadfast under Hákon's gaze, she adjusted one of her gauntlets, taking Weiss' silent gaze as encouragement. "Your people are more similar than you think. Why spend so much time fighting?"

"Because they are killers and thieves," the chieftain answered easily.

"A fate they were resigned to because of your predecessors," Weiss barbed. "Whatever crimes their forefathers might have committed are not their own."

Four days among these tribes and they knew next to nothing of them. Not their traditions, their history, or even a single custom. All they had were names and a single tale, a tale so polarizing that it left people who should be as brothers fighting for generations.

Weiss wasn't so foolish as to pretend that she understood these people. The glare given by Hákon and so many of his guards wasn't unfounded, nor would it have been if they shouted or threatened her and Pyrrha. To them, their feud with the Nadeem was their world, a slight that, by all rights, should be and was scorned.

Unfortunately for the Rumia their world extended well beyond the desert, even if they didn't know that.

"The Murans you hate so much, they're the ones who orchestrated the attack on the quarry. Have the Nadeem made a habit of killing people before?" Glances among themselves said not, which all but solidified the Church's responsibility. "The Nadeem live as they do because your tribes refuse to let them live comfortably. If you can put aside your past and work together then they'll change."

"Perhaps, or perhaps they'll repeat their crimes," Hákon growled.

"They aren't bad people," Pyrrha argued, "We've met them. They weren't the most open, or even the most welcoming, but neither were you. They have children, they have families…"

"Aside from your names, you and the Nadeem are the same. A family," Weiss added. "Yet it's because of this feud that the Church can pit your people against one another. If you put aside your differences and cooperated they'd have no foothold here in Vacuo." Or at least this part of Vacuo.

It was not an easy sell. They would have an easier time convincing Ruby to eat a plate of vegetables than make these tribes work together. If anyone thought that was an exaggeration, then they hadn't met Ruby.

"The Nadeem… They'll listen to our demands?" Hákon asked.

"They'll meet with you as equals," Weiss corrected.

"Equals who have slain our people."

"Who've had countless die from lack of food, or who haven't had a home in who knows how many years." Weiss' hands set on her hips, blue eyes sternly trained on the chieftain. "Neither party is innocent."

Nymira reached out, placing her hands over Hákon's, keeping it from his weapon. "Father, the day may come when we need to defend ourselves. Wouldn't it be better to have allies than enemies?"

Hákon's temper had flared if he was reaching for his weapon, yet he'd seemed calm. Weiss was grateful Nymira was present to keep his emotions in check. Perhaps she was being too confrontational too. She was ignoring the Rumia's side of things, anger that was perfectly justified.

"It won't just be your tribe that needs to accept them either, will it?" Weiss asked, bringing the discussion back.

"No, there's many who would cast out the Nadeem," Nymira said, sighing.

"But even if you're the first to welcome them, others are bound to take notice." Pyrrha smiled and took a step forward. "People need to see that they're different now. That they're not the enemy."

"You mean to say the Church is? Is that right?"

"It is." Theft was one thing, murder was another. Maybe the Nadeem would have bloodied their hands without the Church's orders, maybe not. The risk of a similar event happening should be reason to try and mend bridges between tribes.

Hákon pulled his hand from his daughter's, returning to his chair, to a large container besides. "My people are strong, yet we are few. The Nadeem are weak, but many. Together we might have more of a chance." A worn piece of hide landed on the ground at Weiss' feet. Holding it, she turned it over, noticing lines and markings carved into the thick leather.

"Seven tribes, that is how many live in this area. Six are against the Nadeem, the last, the Nadeem themselves. They will have much work to do to prove they're no longer our enemy." Hákon sniffed, running his hand through long, black braided hair. "I will give them a chance, however. One."

"One will be all they'll need," Weiss smiled. "Thank you, Hákon. I'm sure they'll thank you as well."

"Hm. If they wish to plead their case then they should have come in person."

"Actually, about that…" Pyrrha moved to the flaps of the tent, gesturing outward. Weiss smiled, smiled because the alternative was panic. Nothing had been done to their guest thus far but that could very well change now. "We… Took the liberty of bringing someone here."

"As my guest, father. This was my idea," Nymira quickly added. "This is my doing, not theirs."

"Nymira, what did…" Pyrrha returned, flanked by the Nadeem chieftain. Weiss had never seen a group so simultaneously unsheathe and brandish their weapons, and it might have been impressive if she weren't terrified. Hákon stepped forward and brushed aside his daughter as she held him back. "What is he doing here?!"

"He's come to speak to you, father! You just said they should, so we thought -"

"You thought allowing them in our tribe was wise? Our blood is still on his hands!"

"And his on ours! Many of his tribe have died because we shun them!"

"We shun them because they are killers! And I do not recall saying one could visit our tribe," Hákon snarled. Glaring at the other chieftain his brow raised as the man dropped to his knees. Prostrate, he scoffed and let his sword hang from his hand. "Is this meant to endear you to me?"

"I am begging you, as one chieftain to another. My tribe had no choice! They threatened us, threatened to cut down our children if we refused. And… And they promised us riches."

"Is that right? And were you forced when you slew the entire Garro tribe as well? Or was that your selfishness at work?"

"We cannot undo what our ancestors did but let us at least attempt to make things right!" On his knees and with a blade now at his throat the Nadeem lifted his chin. "If killing me will put your mind at ease then do it, but swear you'll help my people."

Hákon bared his fangs, lifting the Nadeem's chin with the flat of his blade. Weiss squirmed as blood trickled down the edge, covering her own throat. "One life does not equal that of an entire tribe."

"Then my tribe will serve yours. The Nadeem will serve the Rumia. All I ask is you give my people a future."

"Father… They had nothing, their people wear rags and are hollow as a skeleton. They will die if nothing is done. Please, let us help them."

"You would save these people after what they've done? After they slew your brother?!"

Wait… What?! Where was that small bit of information before? "I would. Painting the sand red will solve nothing. And these people, this… Church, they'll return, I'm certain of it. We can't weaken ourselves by fighting. We need them."

Need might be a strong word: the Rumia tribe was faring just fine without any help. "Your daughter is right. The Church won't let this go unanswered. I'm sorry, but you're going to see more of them before long," Weiss said, frowning. "You need to be ready for that, and they're willing to fight, aren't they?"

"The Nadeem will be your shield if you allow us."

Would they? Realistically there was no reason the Rumia needed to agree to this. Yes, the Church would return, but as nomads they could easily evade their clutches. Other tribes might suffer, but ultimately the Rumia would be okay. Probably.

Hákon grunted and drew back his blade, sheathing it. A cool breeze filtered in through the open door, carrying with it the sweet, melodious sounds outside. Weiss hadn't even noticed the music had faded and welcomed the sudden interruption for washing away tension.

"This is not a decision for me to make alone. The other tribes will need to decide as well," Hákon said, "You will stand before all and explain yourself. I will not brand my own as sympathizers if the others do not deem you worthy of forgiveness."

"Of course. Whatever I need to do, it will be done. Ralthor praise you, Hákon Rumia. Praise you and yours."

"Save the praise until we've decided what to do with you. Your head could roll by week's end."

"Father!" Nymira moved before the Nadeem man, placing a hand on his shoulder, another atop his head. "Your words will be heard, and they will see reason, I'm certain of it. Lay your thoughts before Ralthor and the tribes will accept you."

Weiss smiled awkwardly at the display, or more exactly, at how fervently they mentioned Ralthor. The tribes were very devout then if they put so much stock in this god of theirs. At risk of inciting a frenzy she refrained from mentioning how absurd that was, content with letting them settle this as they saw fit.

With one crisis averted for now it was a good a time as any to bring up another. Clearing her throat, Weiss blew hot air from her lungs before folding her hands. "There's actually another matter we need to discuss. It has to do with the Church, and I suppose all the tribes as well."

"Yet another favor? We're already doing enough by giving the Nadeem a chance," Hákon grumbled, "What more could you ask of us?"

"To join Raven and us in fighting against the Church. We could use any help you can offer, and we'd make certain that -"

"No."

Weiss went silent for a moment as her mind caught up with her. She hadn't expected such a quick rejection. Redoubling her efforts, she smiled uneasily and placed a hand on her chest. "I know she might not be the most… Agreeable, but surely you realize -"

"No. This Church, they're powerful, yes? They've never come to us before. Vacuo has little of value, and if not for that woman's meddling we'd likely never have encountered them. I will not have my people fight and die for her."

"Then fight for yourselves!" Pyrrha pleaded. "The Church will come back, they'll want the Dust, or even just revenge. Please, we can help keep you safe."

"By selling ourselves to her?" Hákon steeled his gaze, nose wrinkling as he crossed his arms. "For the last time, no. If they return then we will defend ourselves, but this is not our war. This… Church, the White Fang, Raven, none of that concerns us. Let them kill each other if they want."

"Isn't she one of you?" Weiss asked. "How can you speak of uniting yet ignore her?"

"Because the Branwen tribe has never been one of us. They're a phantom, coming and going as they please. They're not unlike the Nadeem," Hákon scowled, "Though that devil has power to command obedience, something they do not. If she wishes to do battle then so be it, but we'll have no part."

Just like that the wind had been torn from their sails. The argument was sound, Weiss couldn't fault them for wanting no part, but she was still disappointed. Nymira's keenness to help had left her as well despite her enthusiasm moments ago. Fighting the Church was suicidal and these people, unfamiliar as they were, somehow seemed to understand that better than Weiss herself.

Brushing her palms together, Weiss conceded with a sigh, smiling and bowing her head. "I understand… Thank you for agreeing to help the Nadeem." They hadn't, not really, but even giving them a chance was something.

"Unless you have no other demands to make of us, I think it best you be on your way. We have much work to do now, no thanks to your meddling."

Weiss gave a lackluster smile as guards moved to gather the visiting chieftain. "We'll take our leave, then. Thank you for your hospitality." Just a touch of sarcasm thrown in for good measure. Leaving before anyone else could, Weiss and Pyrrha returned to the festivities outside.

Music had picked up in tempo and fervor, and with it dancing had become more excitable. Women she had not seen before wore matching garb, clothes dyed purple, red, blue and black. In perfect unison they moved along to the music, drawing most of the tribe's attention their way. Weiss was grateful for that, it would make their departure less uncomfortable.

Though it would make leaving the oasis no less unpleasant. Walls narrowed as they left the village behind, as if the oasis itself was attempting to funnel them away. Wind swept from high above and carried heat on its heels, blasting Weiss in the face and lapping at the few beads of water clung to her skin. Gods, her skin… Most of her was red as a lobster now even with the covering. Pyrrha fared far better, somehow, and Weiss couldn't help but stare at her friend jealously.

"Wait! Wait please!"

Nymira parted the crowds, leaving a pair of panicked guards to struggle as she bolted ahead. Spear in hand, she stopped before them, doubled over and panting. Fighting for breath she offered over the spear to Pyrrha, nodding wordlessly for her to accept it.

Cocking her head and accepting the offering, Pyrrha stared at the weapon for a long moment before finally shaking her head. "I don't… This is yours, isn't it? Why are you giving this to me?"

"As thanks. You two helped our tribe. I'm sorry father didn't reward you, or that I don't have something else of value to give…"

"You don't have to give us anything," Weiss said. "We were here on orders, it wasn't like we came here out of the goodness of our hearts."

"But you sought to help everyone, the Nadeem included. We speak of cooperation in the desert, of sharing resources." Nymira laughed hollowly. "But it seems that we've much to still learn. So… Thank you, for everything."

It felt undeserved. Pyrrha glanced over the weapon, torn between longing and guilt. Trying to offer back the spear however left Nymira pushing it away with a shake of her head. "Our tribe cannot fight with you, so take this. In a manner of speaking we will be at your side."

Undeserved perhaps, but the sentiment was more than welcome. Holding the weapon to the sun allowed Pyrrha and Weiss to better examine its handiwork. Red steel and golden trim, thin yet undeniably sturdy, no doubt. Clutching the weapon to her chest, Pyrrha bowed, hanging her head and smiling. "I… I'm not sure what to say. Oh!" Pulling her sword from her hip she handed it over. Nymira held her hands up and smiled, shaking her head. "You're certain?"

"Wherever that spear goes it will do good, of that I have no doubt. Please, take it with you."

Bashful, Pyrrha kept the blade at arm's length. "I will, though I insist you take my blade. Use it to…" She gave pause, smiling uncertainly. "Help… Unite your tribes?"

Nymira laughed as she extended a hand, fingers curling around the sword's grip. "Very well, I'll do just that. Though I fail to see how a blade will unite us."

"Weapons can be very convincing motivators," Weiss said wryly. She was joking. Mostly. People became affable in a hurry when a sword was turned on them.

"Well, I should like to think I've learned to speak without a blade," Nymira chuckled, "Thank you, Pyrrha. I'll cherish this sword."

At long last the guards caught up, demanding Nymira return to her father. "Before you go I really should ask," Weiss said, "About the Dust, that is. Will you be delivering it?"

"If the Nadeem wish to prove themselves then I think this will be a great opportunity," Nymira answered. "Though… I fail to see how delivering magic rock excuses death. It's a start, I suppose."

"Then to new beginnings, and new friendships." Weiss felt her shoulders slump, her mouth dancing somewhere between a smile and frown. "This has been an… Exciting few days. It was a pleasure to meet you, Nymira. And your father, for what it's worth."

"He's a good man when he isn't butting heads with everyone. You can rest easy that we'll try to work with the Nadeem," Nymira smiled.

Not with Raven though, and after being led by the nose Weiss couldn't fault them. Still, the Rumia's refusal to help fight also meant they wouldn't help her group either, with or without Raven. They were back to square one then, no one except for 'the devil' to help them.

Weiss meant to ask about that but stood to watch Nymira hurry back towards the settlement. Wind pushing at their backs, as if the desert itself was ready to usher them home, her chest rose and fell with a heavy sigh.

"Ready to make the walk back…?" Pyrrha grimaced, turning on her heel and marching into the dim pass. Yeah, that seemed about right.

Walls rose up around them, swallowing up sun and sky alike. Weiss savored it, knowing full well what lay on the other end was much less pleasant. Footfalls became louder as the ground grew dry, packed dense by constant travel. Gone was the refreshing air of the oasis. Stagnant and burdensome heat seeped into their bones and made Weiss desperately want to retreat into the oasis.

"You're certain we have to go back…?"

"Do you trust Ruby to make decisions? Or Nora?"

"On second thought let's hurry home," Weiss giggled. "Before Nora has a chance to cause any lasting damage."

/+/+/+/+/+/

"You're back!"

Barely to the Branwen camp and they were already under attack. Not by Grimm, nor by bandits or the Church. The enemy this time was a hyperactive brunette with a penchant for disregarding personal space entirely.

Weiss sputtered and raised her hands before finding herself on her back, added weight upon her making her groan. Ruby beamed innocently, unaware or uncaring that she may have just shattered someone's spine. It was hard to be angry at someone whose smile was so inherently innocent. Having Ruby greet you upon your return was a lot like a dog's unconditional love, Weiss imagined.

 _Oh gods, please don't start drooling!_ "You guys are okay!" exclaimed Ruby. Pyrrha had the foresight to let Weiss go ahead and found refuge alongside Jaune who was only too keen to greet his partner. Weiss wasn't so fortunate, and only when she grunted and prodded at her friend did Ruby finally remove herself.

"Oh, heh, sorry! Just happy to see you!"

Brow twitching Weiss took Ruby's hand, dusting herself down. "Yes, I can see that. Did you have to tackle me though?" A finger prodded at her cheek and sent Weiss stumbling back in surprise, hands raised. "What are you doing?!"

"Wow… You're so red! You got a really bad sunburn!" Ruby giggled.

"I'm well aware of that."

"I don't know, doesn't look that bad!" Nora muttered, hand slapping Weiss' arm. Laughing as Weiss wheeled around, swinging blind, she held her hands up innocently, grinning. "Easy, Ren dared me to!"

"No, I didn't."

Weiss would sooner believe Grimm came from the moon than Ren ordered her to be slapped. How'd she end up so burned? She'd covered up just as Nymira had said, even more than Pyrrha! Curse her pale complexion.

Plucking away a blade of grass Weiss sighed, flicking Ruby's forehead for good measure. Seeing a sea of familiar faces, even after only three days, was a welcome sight. "Where's Yang…?" she questioned, a distinct lack of wild blonde amid the group. "Or for that matter, where's Blake?"

"Blake's off being… Blake." Ruby would be the only one who knew what that meant, which made it all the more frustrating when she failed to elaborate. "And Yang's talking with her mom!"

"Raven…? Yang's talking with Raven?" They'd only been gone a few days, what in the world had she missed?

"Talking might be a nice way of putting it," Jaune chuckled, rubbing his arm and glancing back towards camp, "At least the shouting stopped."

Talking. Two people who wanted nothing to do with one another were having a conversation. Weiss wasn't sure if she was delighted or afraid. Since the camp wasn't on the verge of exploding she assumed whatever it was couldn't be all bad. Still… "We need to talk to her. Where are they?"

"By the back of camp," Ren answered, "Though they asked that no one interrupts them. I think we should respect that."

"And by that you mean you don't want to get in the middle of it," Weiss said, to which Ren's lips turned upward, a ghost of a smile. Honestly she wanted no part of it either. Sure, having Raven and Yang try to repair their relationship would be nice… If that's what they were doing, which she doubted.

"Well, if it's all the same, could we continue this inside camp? Preferably after we've had a bath?" Weiss paled, not that anyone would notice. "There is somewhere to bathe nearby… Right?"

"Small pond just outside of camp, actually. They've set it up for privacy as well," Ren nodded.

Fantastic. She had sand in places it should never be, not to mention the sweat that still covered her, turning her skin clammy. Being back in grasslands was nice, immeasurably so, but it was difficult to appreciate anything when you were so incredibly uncomfortable.

"We'll take you there! It's really nice too!" Nora beamed, grabbing Weiss' arm despite protests. "And sorry Renny, but no boys allowed. That goes for you too, Jaune!"

Finally, they could be clean. Not that it was the _only_ reason Weiss was keen to return, just a big part of it. Following Nora and Ruby's lead they cut through camp, far to the otherside where a pair of trees stood proudly against the otherwise barren landscape. Two strips of cloth hung between them, a single Branwen member stood outside. Ruby flashed her best disarming smile and convinced the man with ease to step aside.

"Here we are! Sure, it's not exactly the cleanest bath," Ruby said.

"Or even the biggest!" Nora added.

"But it's better than nothing! Oh, and there's a beam on the other side for you to dry your clothes on! Since, you know, I'm sure you've got loads of sand in them." Ruby's eyes widened, sparkling, and her hands snatched up Weiss'. "You've got to tell us what the desert was like? Was it really hot? Did you see lots of cool animals? What kinds of weapons did people have?!"

Nora slung Ruby over her shoulder, grinning as the brunette flailed and kicked. "Have a nice bath, we'll be in camp! Hurry up too, I think Renny's cooking for us!"

A promise of a good meal then, thank goodness. Even so Weiss didn't think she'd rush through the bath. Even if the pond seemed off-color and the only thing separating them from prying eyes were strips of cloth. As soon as she set herself in the water, cool and refreshing on her burned skin, a meal was the last thing she cared for.

There were plenty of other things preoccupying her time anyways. Just because they had left Vacuo - she'd argue they'd barely entered it, didn't mean she wasn't concerned with how the tribes might handle matters. Would the Nadeem get helped, or would they continue to be shunned? What of the Church? Would they send more people, Hunters specifically, once they figured something had gone awry?

"Relax." Pyrrha's gentle urge derailed her worry, though did nothing to soothe it. Smiling gently as she sank back into the water, the redhead closed her eyes, exhaling. "There's a lot going on but worrying isn't going to help."

"You're awfully calm, all things considered," Weiss observed. Thankfully the pond was deeper than it seemed, though when a slimy plant brushed against her calf she grimaced, lifting herself up and moving aside.

"Calm? I don't know about that…" Pyrrha said. Opening her eyes she stared up at the sky, watching as clouds drifted out towards the desert. Weiss watched them as well, wondering at what point they vanished, and their moisture along with them. "I'm just happy our friends are safe."

Why wouldn't they be? The answer was right before them, or rather, tucked away in a tent somewhere. "Raven."

"Can we trust her…? She led us into a trap, and who knows what the others went through. Why wouldn't she tell us everything from the start?"

"Testing us, perhaps? Seeing if we can handle the unexpected? We could wonder all day and probably not get an answer," Weiss sighed. "We should just ask. I can't see why she'd continue to be difficult."

"Other than the fact we're below her? That _everyone_ is below her?" Pyrrha sat up, red hair cascading down her back as her chin grazed the water's surface. "I don't like the idea of working with her still, Weiss. I don't think any of us do."

"I know. But right now, we don't have much choice." Weiss pulled her hair loose, laying her head back as hair fanned out on the water. "We just have to hope that she'll work with us now that we've proven ourselves."

Pyrrha sighed. "And if she doesn't…?"

"Then we find someone else. Somehow."

There had to be more groups like Raven's, people who opposed the Church. She'd met plenty who disliked Hunters or the Church for one reason or another, none who would take up arms and were only hot air, but the sentiment was there. If Raven didn't work out then they'd move on to the next, and the next, until they finally had themselves an ally.

"We'll find someone," Weiss reaffirmed, watching a cloud stretch across the sky. "We have to find someone…"

"I certainly hope you're right," Pyrrha said.

So did she.

* * *

 **More to come soon, particularly with Raven and why she's... Well, a butt.**

 **Also for those who might be missing the action - I know I'm missing writing it, fret not! It's a lot of set up but there's plenty to come, which also means this book is likely going to end up a few chapters longer than the first two. Not to pull a cliffhanger/carrot-on-a-stick with ya'll, but it is coming!**

 **Next chapter: 9/21!**


	44. Book 3 - Chapter 8

**Hectic week is hectic! Somehow managed to get this done, and all it cost me was 3 years off my life and a poor night's sleep! I kid, I kid.**

 **Mostly.**

 **Thanks to everyone who continues to read and I'm glad people are still enjoying the story. Goodness there's still plenty left to tell!**

* * *

Obscurity or infamy?

Was it better to be forgotten by history or to be listed as one of the great evils of Remnant?

Depending on point of view, Raven Branwen was both. A Hunter abandoning her post and attempting to turn Vale on its head, she was an insurrectionist, a murderer, a liar, and a thief. Weiss had wondered how she'd never heard mutterings of the woman before. In all her time as a Hunter, all her time spent with the Church, not once had Raven's name ever come up.

She was infamous and yet obscure, stricken from regular discussions. A real-life boogeyman.

The Church wasn't the only entity that hated Raven. The Rumia and Nadeem alike spoke of her, pointedly referring to her rarely by name but as the 'devil'. Not exactly an endearing moniker.

Raven hadn't done much to dissuade Weiss and company from calling her that too, though Weiss would like to add 'conniving' to the woman's list of labels. Flames danced independent of any rhythm, illuminating the faces of her friends. All were etched with concern; concern for their future, and concern whether their path was the right one.

Fingers furled until they turned white as Ren's brow pulled tight. "It seems we've been caught between a rock and a hard place."

No option before them was ideal, and even their best-case scenario was anything but promising. Defecting from the Church had to be done once they knew they'd willingly, unwittingly or otherwise, put so many innocents in danger. No one regretted the decision to leave.

Everyone regretted not having a more concise plan for afterwards.

They needed allies. They needed likeminded people who could, and would, help to change things for the better. While Raven might fall into that category - and that came with numerous caveats, her cooperation came with dubious assumptions at best. Who was she really fighting for? Herself or the betterment of others?

Pounding in a dull, steady droll, Weiss' heart hang heavy. While Yang beside her tapped her foot she let out a gentle sigh, echoed by Ruby to her right. Nora leaned into Ren's side and kicked at a rock, the fire hissing in protest as it was fed something it couldn't burn.

"Would it be too much to ask for a straight answer from her?" Pyrrha said. For someone who lambasted Ozpin for being misleading Raven certainly did enjoy leaving them in the dark.

Though it might be more fair to say they were fed half-truths. Raven had told Weiss that the Dust quarry had been taken, just not the particulars. They hadn't been lied to and yet not told the entire truth either. That wasn't the kind of person you could rely on.

"She knows the position we're in and that we need her." Ren placed a hand on Nora's shoulder, gently shaking her from her stupor. "She has all the leverage and she knows it."

"It stinks," Nora echoed, "Feels like we're just being yanked around."

"I mean… She just wants to see if she can trust us, right? I think we proved we can be relied on."

"Relied on for what though? To do her errands?" Jaune smiled apologetically when Ruby hung her head, rubbing at his neck. "It's just kind of tough. We're sure this is a good idea…?"

They weren't, not by a long shot. Raven had been the first to come to mind and so they, Weiss, had jumped at it. Sat on the edge of the Branwen camp as they were and with ample time to think showed just how hasty a decision that had been.

All they'd known about Raven prior was she'd abandoned her daughter in favor of being among bandits. What had they expected to find here? Certainly not some saintly figure. Everything Raven did was fitting, so why was Weiss expecting anything more? Had it been selfish, hopeless delusion that this woman would help them?

Their work had been dangerous, stressful, yet they had all come out unscathed. What did they have to show for it though? Weiss' chest tightened and trembled, breath releasing in an unsteady sigh. Wearing thin the seam of her pants her finger traced back and forth, memorizing every stitch. "I'm sorry everyone... "

"What are ya apologizing for? This is Raven's fault, not yours," Yang said.

"Yeah, we're not mad at you!" Ruby added. Normally her cheery disposition was contagious and could part any storm. Not today though, not now.

"You should be though. I'm the one that convinced you to defect with me." Weiss shook her head, gritting her teeth while her hands rubbed at her knees, palms digging into fabric. Lingering grains of sand scraped against her skin like tiny needles, irritating. "And now we're staring at a deal that could end up poorly. I was careless."

They had been hasty to leave the Church after learning the truth. _She_ had been hasty, and her friends in their loyalty had followed suit. They abandoned the life they had with little forethought and now it had come to haunt them.

"If you made a mistake then so did we. All of us left, Weiss." Pyrrha smiled reassuringly, placing a hand over her heart as she stood. "I questioned it at first, but once you and Yang showed us everything there was no way I could continue on. This is the right path for me, I know it."

"I thought it might be fun, in a weird kind of let's-live-on-the-run kind of way! And I like to go with the flow anyway," Nora grinned boastfully, "Plus I'm kind of peeved about the whole being tricked thing. Now I can kick the real bad guys' butts!" Ren added his support with fewer words and a silent nod, though it was no less reassuring. Still...

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this is my fault. We could have taken another route. Perhaps we could have spoken to one of the other instructors." Weiss sighed. "After all, our decision was based on the writings of a madman. Who was to say any of it was true?"

"We saw it with our own eyes! Those Grimm turned up out of nowhere!" Ruby jumped to her feet, hands curled into fists and silver eyes shining against the glow of the fire. "We saw what magic can do!" Behind her Crescent Rose slipped and fell to the ground, spinning Ruby around as she gathered her weapon with a hushed apology.

Perhaps they had. Doubt still hung over Weiss, however, as impenetrable as the night around them. "In a town that was rife with negativity," she reminded. "Brand was massacred, its people slaughtered. For all we knew it could have been lingering sorrow or malice that brought the Grimm out. Or even our own misgivings."

Hindsight was easy and a poor excuse for anything. They had been far too keen - she had been too keen to find answers. Pyrrha had been right to show concern back then, and perhaps even Blake had been right to try and avoid confronting the Church directly.

The fire dwindled, grasping at what little wood remained to retain its existence. Jaune grabbed another log and replenished the flame to which the fire roared in gratitude, sparking back to life. If only it were so easy to rekindle her hope. "Maybe we should just leave…"

"Weiss, do you regret it?" Weiss looked at Yang confused, blue eyes shimmering, reflecting the glow of the fire. "Helping May, I mean. Or do you regret helping out in Vindemia? Or those people you and Pyrrha met, was helping them such a bad thing?"

"No… No, of course I don't regret it. Why would I?"

Yang flashed her teeth and pulled Weiss into a one-armed hug. "Because the way you're talking makes it sound like ya do! Sure, things are kinda… Crappy," she carefully censored herself, earning an approving nod from Ruby. "But things turn around, ya know? I was alone for a long time before I met you, then I met everyone else here, and I even got to see my sis again!"

"Maybe things aren't in our favor now, but that can change," Pyrrha said, smiling as she looked among the group. "I thought this, abandoning the Church, was going to spell the end of us. Yet here we are, still helping people."

Jaune nodded in agreement. "If this whole thing here doesn't work out then… We just find someone else! It's not like Raven's going to be the only person who's trying to do something."

No, she wouldn't be. There had to be dozens, perhaps hundreds of small, splintered groups like Raven's trying to fight back. Groups like the White Fang, albeit ones with less despicable means, she hoped. Just because Raven was the first didn't mean she was their only option.

"Not to be that person, but what do we do if we don't end up working with her?" Nora asked. "I thought the whole point of coming here was to try to."

It had been, and as loathsome as Raven could be that was still the intent.

"It can still work in our favor," Ren suggested. "Even if we don't ally ourselves with Raven she can no doubt lead us to another group. We'll try another if we must."

"And it's not like we haven't made friends! Sure, they said they won't fight with us, but if we needed something then those tribes would probably help!" Ruby beamed positively. "The people in Vindemia are happy to help too I bet! Maybe not to fight, but if we ever needed a place to stay or supplies."

"We can still make allies without having to rely on Raven, or anyone else," Jaune said. "I mean… Plenty of people need help still, and if we just keep doing what we have been as Hunters…"

"Then people will be more than happy to help however they can," Pyrrha concluded."Or at least I'd like to think so. What we're asking for is rather steep."

To support their efforts was to go against society itself, to question the status quo. Weiss couldn't be angry at anyone who rejected them when so much was at stake by doing so. Sure, having Nymira and her tribe turn them down was disappointing but not unreasonable.

That didn't nullify Jaune's point however. They were fixated on finding people who already opposed the Church, not creating new ones. Weiss had deferred from telling May the truth before but maybe they should have.

Why focus on only current dissenters when they could make allies of their own? People who would fight because they believed it to be right. Gods know it would be nice to have comrades who didn't carry their own hidden agendas.

"So what do we do now? Do we leave Raven and go somewhere else?" Yang rolled her neck as she stood, popping her shoulders with a sigh. "Cuz I'm totally okay with that."

"Your little talk with her didn't help much, did it?" Yang grimaced before leaning back and folding her hands behind her head. "Leaving might be ideal, it might even be the right choice, but we should still attempt to reconcile things. If nothing else she could be a powerful ally to call upon."

"And besides, we can't really leave right now," Ruby added, "Not until Blake gets back."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Ruby in question. "You never did say where she went off to."

"She's doing Blake things!" the brunette answered noncommittally. "They got back from hunting and she just went off again. She always slips away to do stuff, it's normal."

Ignoring the fact that disappearing unannounced was terribly inconvenient they needed Blake here for this. While Ruby hem and hawed Weiss looked to Ren and Nora instead. "You were with her weren't you? Do you know where she's gone?"

Ren shook his head. "We don't. We returned from hunting and Raven pulled her aside. When Nora and I returned from preparing the meat she was gone again."

"Sounds like Raven might know then, but what did she do? Did she send Blake somewhere?" Pyrrha's quizzical expression deepened as her hands set in her lap. "Why just her? Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Shadow magic." Weiss looked past the light of flame to the impenetrable wall of shadow. "Blake's magic makes her suited for sleuthing about at night. Combined with her eyesight, she could go places none of us could."

"Wouldn't magic be risky though?" Pyrrha answered her own question without Weiss' telling stare, emerald eyes widening in realization. "Unless she was given Dust…"

It was all assumptions, but Raven conducting behind their backs and without consent would fit their experiences with her thus far. The only real question then wasn't whether Raven had done so but where she might have sent Blake.

"We need to find Blake before we even consider leaving." The Branwen camp laid out in such a way that tents funneled passerbys through, directly to Raven's abode. Weiss could see it from the outskirts, somehow still larger than the rest. "Seems we need to go speak with her after all."

Few bandits were out of their tents so late, and fewer still even acknowledged them. Weiss didn't know their names nor did she care to learn them; a pair of men shared crude remarks and might have found themselves incinerated by Yang had Nora and Ren not held her back. Yet another reason working with Raven would be trying.

Ruby hung her head as they walked, fingers pressed together. Silver eyes spoke a silent apology and a smile didn't quite reach them. "I didn't know Raven had said anything. Sorry, Weiss."

"I think I've made enough apologies for the evening, but if it's any consolation, you're not her keeper," Weiss frowned. "Blake could have said no."

She'd expect the Meera to actually. Everything she'd done with them thus far had been borne of reluctance and only because Ruby was with them. What could have compelled her to do as Raven asked then? Weiss expected pressure or a threat, serving to further diminish her opinion of the tribe leader.

"She's not a bad person." Ruby smiled uncertainly at Weiss' downturned expression. "Blake's nice, and she wants to help people."

"I'm sure she is, Ruby. We have no reason to think otherwise." Plenty of reason actually but that was neither here nor there. Raven's tent loomed like a mountain before them despite its smaller size. No guards outside for which Weiss was grateful; her patience was quickly growing thin. "Right… Let's get this over with."

Weiss threw open the tent, silencing the conversation within and coming face to face with… "Blake?"

The Meera glanced up from the table, amber eyes puzzled, drifting to other familiar faces before setting on Weiss again. Feeling a twinge of irritation as Blake looked back at the table Weiss entered the tent, peering over at the mess of papers and candles on display.

"Oh, good. You kids saved me the trouble of sending for you." Raven stood and rolled her neck with an audible pop. "Damn… Well get in here already, you're letting bugs in."

Slow to enter and slower still to understand just what was transpiring, Weiss looked to Blake, hands up and palms facing up as if to ask, 'What is going on?'

"Blake…? What are you doing?" Ruby's eyes searched Blake for wounds, forehead wrought with wrinkles in worry. "Where were you?"

"She was looking into something for me," Raven answered in Blake's stead. Weiss' eyes narrowed while the others fanned out among the tent. "Something we're going to discuss, if you all can quit glaring at me."

"Only when you quit using us for your errands." Yang reprimanded. Arms folded and hip cocked she scowled. "You said you'd quit making us do your work, what happened to that, huh?"

"Things changed. We learned something and had to follow up. Turns out letting that pig priest live was a good call. He had plenty of little secrets to share." Raven dug through a familiar bag, the end of one of the drawstrings frayed from wear and tear. Weiss noticed a stain on the side, a stain from blood, if she remembered right...

"What are you doing with my bag?!" Weiss demanded. Raven held it up and smiled, bringing Weiss' indignation to a boiling point. "You have no right to be going through my belongings!"

"I'll give them back if they mean so much to you. There's something you kids need to understand first." A stack of papers and journals, documents recovered from Merlot's base in Brand. Raven flipped open the topmost journal, pages skipping. She held up a single page with an illustration; runes, Weiss realized, circling around what seemed to be a head. _I've seen that before… On the Grimm in Merlot's lab. The control collars?_

"Merlot had a fascination with Grimm that was borderline obsessive. Hell, I'd argue the man was a total lunatic." Raven set the page down for everyone to see, pushing it across the table. "But… He discovered a lot, about Grimm and about the world. I'd call it insane, but you've seen his work firsthand haven't you?"

Insane was right. The tall, spindly Grimm Weiss had encountered back in Mount Glenn had all sported them, turning already dangerous beasts into controlled killing machines. Merlot had made the impossible, possible, and the Church at one point had lauded him for it.

Raven leaned over the table, flipping another page. Illustrations of Grimm adorned the paper, illustrations of containers and sketches of methods of restraint. "He also was among the first to understand that Grimm could be used for experiments, and its thanks to him that we have people walking Remnant that have Grimm inside them."

Weiss reflexively glanced at Yang, her face darkened and obscured by her hair, turned away. She couldn't imagine what that must be like. She'd never asked, nor did she plan to.

"The man was an absolute lunatic but there's no denying his genius. Once he left the Church he only became even more dangerous. With no one to keep his curiosity in check he experimented freely, sometimes wiping out entire towns for the sake of his tests." Raven scowled, slamming her fist on the table. "He had no regard for life."

"And you do?" Weiss asked. "Everyone called you the devil, you know. I don't suppose there's a reason for that?"

"I don't kill out of morbid curiosity, or because it's fun. I kill, everything I do, is for the sake of my tribe." Raven's eyes narrowed dangerously as Weiss stared back, bearing her teeth. "Those who call me a 'devil' are weak. To them I'm wicked because I make demands, and in exchange I provide protection."

"Or you've used them," Ren interrupted. "Just as you used us. In that regard you're no different from the Church."

The suddenness of the remark was only matched by its boldness. It was rare for Ren to speak out of turn, and rarer still for him to seem so visibly upset. Anger faded in the blink of an eye but Weiss was certain she'd seen it register, and his voice certainly had enough in it.

"Used you?" Raven repeated, lips downturned. "I did no such thing."

"You made us gather your Dust for you," Pyrrha said, "You made us risk our lives."

"I sent Vernal with you to make sure you remained safe. They had no one with them that she wouldn't have been able to handle."

Weiss didn't take much consolation with that knowledge. "You withheld information. We could have ended up fighting the Church, other Hunters. We weren't prepared for that."

"Should I even mention you abandoning me?" Yang growled. Weiss watched her friend's eyes flash red, and any attempt to reach out was met with a swat of Yang's hand. Yang chuckled and stepped back, turning and jabbing a finger into Raven's shoulder. "You're not some hero, Raven, and we're not grateful to you."

Raven pushed Yang's hand away, a smile barely registering on her face. The air was growing warmer, Weiss was certain of it. Yang was emanating heat. Ruby called to her sister and managed to calm her down, enough at least that no spells would be cast out of anger.

The heat subsided but the tension did not. As mother and daughter stared one another down the tent grew silent, still. The sound of someone shifting, the fabric of their clothing brushing against itself, struck Weiss as unusually loud. While Raven wore a look of self-satisfaction, Yang's eyes burned furiously, a vein in her neck throbbing, jaw set so tight Weiss worried she'd bite through her own lip.

Beyond the tent a few members of the tribe began to bicker over a share of alcohol. The argument was inconsequential really but it managed to pull everyone from the moment. Raven glanced outward before sighing, jutting out her hip. "Aren't you all just so _annoying_ …"

"We're just trying to do right by everyone. We're not your personal servants," Jaune argued. "We want to do what's best for Remnant."

Biting as Raven's mock applause was, her sneer stirred the fire brewing in Weiss' stomach. How full of oneself could a single person be? "Bravo, you're little heroes. Heroes, I might add, that are now better prepared." Pulling a Dust crystal from Weiss' bag she threw it to Ruby who squeaked in surprise.

"Because of me, you know you can use Dust for magic. Thanks to my help, you've been introduced to a world of possibilities, and now you might just have a chance of doing something." Were she more theatrical Raven might have bowed then. Instead she stood tall, turning her nose up as she smiled. "You're welcome."

Yang threw her hands up. "Gee, what a generous person."

"And what did you ask of us in return? Pyrrha and I were sent into a potential warzone so you could have your Dust," Weiss said. Clenching and relaxing her fists she shook her head, gesturing back at her friends. "What did you have them do? If it was anything like our job…"

"Your friends hunted and they helped around camp, nothing more." Raven's aloof responses were utterly infuriating.

Yang groaned aloud and threw up her hands, kicking up dirt as she stomped. "Congratulations, _mom_ , you taught me something. For the first time in… What, nineteen years? Real mom-of-the-year material there."

"What I taught you could save your life. I didn't need to show you any of that, I could have turned you away when we met in the road." Weiss watched Yang storm to the edge of the tent, trembling from anger before throwing open the folds. Ruby's eyes widened and she raced out after, leaving the tent in another brief, uncomfortable silence.

These weren't two strangers arguing, this was a mother and her daughter. How could Raven be so cold? So uncaring? Mouth dry and having difficulty swallowing, Weiss' eyes bore into Raven, wishing dearly she could set someone alight with just a gaze. "You're obnoxious…" she whispered harshly.

Not exactly the most biting remark, and little more than a gentle wind for how much it phased Raven. Plucking a strand from her robe and flicking it aside, the Branwen matriarch sighed. "Ren and Nora, right? Why don't you share what you found while hunting?"

What bearing did that have on their conversation? Neither of those seemed to understand either, though in favor of not devolving into a shouting match, Ren answered. "While we were hunting we discovered a manor in the forests. Long since abandoned, it looks like someone hasn't lived there in years," Ren recalled, brow furrowing in confusion. "I fail to see the importance of such a place."

"I was going to get to that before you children started to complain. That manor once belonged to Merlot, acting as one of his many laboratories. He conducted plenty of experiments out of that place, more than I probably know of."

Another lab? Just how many damned workshops had that man created? The news came as a shock but Weiss didn't reel, not like Ren or Nora. Their faces lost color immediately, eyes wide as they exchanged silent glances, frozen in abject horror.

Jaune frowned and moved closer, eyes flickering between the pair. "What's wrong?"

"There was a town not too far from the manor," Nora answered. "It was abandoned, and it looked like it had been for a long time."

"The buildings were broken and worn, but not from usual decay. Some of them had gaping holes in the walls while others were reduced to rubble." Nora wrapped her arms around herself while Ren ran his hands over his face. "We went in to investigate and… It…" A lump formed in Ren's throat and he swallowed, hands shaking at his side. "It was eerily similar to Brand."

Weiss' nails dug into her palm as her blood ran cold. They all knew exactly what that meant. Another graveyard, countless more lives lost, and for what? A maniac's twisted vision? Pyrrha's hands were over her mouth and eyes closed, Jaune's on her shoulders in comfort. Weiss couldn't understand why, how someone would do something so atrocious.

Equally as loathsome was hearing Raven's laughter after such a depressing discovery was shared. Their eyes met and the Dimuran doubled down, grinning. "Relax, I'm not laughing about the town. It just makes me happy knowing that bastard lost so much of his work. I just wish I could have been there to see it."

Raven shook her head before glancing at Blake. "Blake, what did you notice about the manor?"

The Meera's ears twitched, eyes closing. "It was… Ruined. Burned. The interior wasn't much better either. There was evidence of fighting." Amber eyes drifted up to Weiss, flickering away and clouding with guilt. "I should have said something, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong," Raven corrected. "The Church raided it some time ago, turned it upside down probably to find Merlot's work. Never did get it though," Raven laughed again, "I wish I could have seen Ozpin's frustration."

"You're sick…" Jaune muttered. "All those people are dead and all you can think about is whatever might be inside that place. What's wrong with you?"

Raven exhaled as her hands perched upon her hips. "What's the point of getting upset? They've been dead for years, those people. Mourning them won't change anything. Instead of wasting energy feeling sorry for something you can't change, focus instead on what we can gain from this. Now then, did you notice anything else? Any hidden entryways? That man was in love with creating secret rooms and tunnels."

"Nothing. Most of the house was so ravaged that I couldn't even get down some halls," Blake began, "I couldn't find anything inside no matter how much I looked. Before too long I had to leave. I only searched maybe half the building."

"Why? What happened?" Jaune questioned.

"I heard voices while I was searching his study. There were White Fang soldiers outside, a lot of them." Blake bared her teeth, pressing the heels of her hands into her knees. "The White Fang is after whatever is inside that house, too, and whatever they plan to do with it can't be good."

The White Fang? What could they possibly want with Merlot's research? In some way it made sense though. Stealing all that Dust, attacking Ludlow for robbing them of it, everything pointed to the organization knowing what Dust was capable of long before Weiss and her friends ever did. What else did they know?

Just how out of the loop were they?

"I still don't know exactly what's in that place, but it's important enough that both the Church and White Fang have gone after it now. Merlot might have been a psychopath, but he knew more than almost anyone about Grimm. We need whatever is inside that building and we have to grab it before either of those people can."

"What do you mean 'we'? We're through cooperating with you, Raven. We can find another ally if we have to."

"You don't seem to understand: you need this just as much as I do. If something is drawing in so many parties then it has to be powerful, world changing even. You complain about not knowing things, yet now that you have an opportunity to learn something new, you'll run away?"

This game now? Did Raven think empty promises of something would keep them here any longer? Weiss wanted to throw the idea back in her face, berate the woman before her for being horrible in every way imaginable and leave the camp at once.

She wanted to, and yet Raven had the right of it. Whatever lay within the manor was important and they needed to know why. Could it deal a decisive blow against the Church? Or would it offer invaluable insight into Grimm? It may be something else entirely, something they couldn't yet fathom. So as much as Weiss wanted to turn Raven down, she wanted even more to learn what was so enticing that organizations were gathering at an abandoned home.

"If it helps, you'll have my support this time. I'm not about to make you fight on your own, not when there's so much on the line."

That was surprising, and honestly Weiss wasn't sure if it was welcome. "You're actually going to help us? And we're expected to trust you?"

"If the White Fang is moving then the Church is bound to notice. We all know who the Church will send if there's fighting to be done. So, while you kids handle the animals, we'll take care of any Hunters that show up. You're getting the easy part."

"They're not animals," Blake snapped, "Many are fighting for their freedom. Stop equating them to simple beasts."

"Stop acting like it then," Raven retorted. "It's simple. You take care of the White Fang, and once I'm certain no one's coming in behind you, we'll join you in the manor. We'll secure whatever is inside and uncover whatever secrets that depraved man had."

This was all assuming anything even remained within the manor. Who was to say Merlot hadn't returned and taken his research? Weiss wanted to groan, and she did, tossing back her head before rubbing at her face. "This is absurd! We're trying to avoid conflict -"

"And yet you're trying to fight against the Church. Pacifism is nice, in theory, but you won't get far without spilling some blood," Raven said.

"We won't have a choice but to fight, either. The people there won't let any of us leave alive once they see us." Blake shook her head somberly, shoulders drooping.

"You say that like you know who they are," Jaune said. Blake's nod made him tense. "Well… Who is it?"

A wind burst into the tent and Blake trembled, clutching her elbows tight. "A man named Yuma. He's one of the White Fang's assassins, a good one at that. He mentioned someone else though..." Biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood Blake closed her eyes, breathing a name and cringing as it passed through her lips. "Adam Taurus."

Weiss could hear the faint hiss of the candles again. Outside a bird cawed as it flew overhead, and she swore it was so quiet she could even make out the rustling of its feathers, or maybe that was the tent as the wind shook it. Yang's voice rang loud and clear from outside, dwarfing Ruby's as they argued; from the sounds of it Yang was shouting, and Ruby was trying to calm her down.

"I don't have to say this, but he's dangerous. Dangerous enough that you'll all end up in serious trouble if you're not careful," Raven warned. She didn't need to, they'd all heard enough. "If no Hunters show up then I'll hurry over to deal with him, but don't hold your breath. You'll be on your own for a while, and it won't be just him there, either."

"The Church?" Raven nodded and Jaune chuckled nervously. "W-Well… We did say we were going to fight them…"

Ren sighed. "That we'd have to do it so soon though, and under such poor circumstances."

"I'm trying to secure something that could possibly turn the tide in this war of ours. A war, I might add, you children are keen to take part of." Raven rolled the map and placed it back into Weiss' bag, barely lifting it before the Schnee hastily snatched it back. "Listen… You can turn this down and I'll take care of it. But you kids want to fight the Church, don't you? I give my word that this isn't a trick. Yes, I've held things back, but I haven't lied," Raven scowled, "I don't do lies. I'm not Ozpin."

"So… The choice is yours." Raven held out her hands, weighing the options. "You can either stay and fight, help secure something that could give us a boon, or you can leave. You aren't my enemy but leave now and we aren't allies either. I'm not keen to work with people who can't stomach combat."

Something so crucial that the Church had raided a home in the middle of nowhere. Something so potentially life-changing that the White Fang's own commander of Vale personally saw fit to visit the premises himself.

A choice that really wasn't. Raven had to know that too and yet offered them an out: her own people against the White Fang and the Church. That couldn't be an easy fight, no matter how strong she or her people might be. The prospect of taking part in a three-way battle was terrifying. Was it worth the prize inside the manor?

Weiss looked for answers among her friends. All certain, many uneasy, but not a single one openly rejected taking part. Even Blake who had lost her color and still trembled made no mention of leaving. Running seemed easy, safe even, but they would get no closer to exposing the Church or helping people by doing so.

"We'll do it…"

"Good, because fighting on two fronts sounded like a damned suicide mission." Raven chuckled, running a hand back through her hair before shaking her head. "We'll cover your backs, no one else will get to that manor. The rest will be up to you kids."

/+/+/+/+/+/

Navigating the deserts of Vacuo had been easy. The land was barren, the heat oppressive, but it was child's play to find your way with the stars. There was no such luxury inside the depths of the forest. Canopies created a ceiling of greenery, obscuring the moon and its light from view. Trees wider than a Beowolf blocked their path and forced them to take narrow, often overgrown routes. If a road did exist then it had long since fallen into disrepair, overgrown and obscured.

Reaching out to pull herself along Weiss' fingers searched for bark, pressing instead into a pad of moss. Water oozed and dripped over her fingers, cold as the midnight air. Pieces peeled and stuck to her palm when she pulled her hand away, blindly shaking it and wiping on her pants. Gods, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Without Blake acting as their guide they would be utterly lost and without direction. Even with the Meera helping they were faring poorly.

Nora yelped quietly, her hammer like a clap of thunder as it struck the ground. Everyone froze, straining their mediocre senses for sounds or movement until Blake signaled it was safe. "Sorry guys," whispered Nora. Another root rose up and nearly tripped Pyrrha and Weiss heard Jaune release an unflattering squeak as she caught herself on his tunic.

Torches would have made this journey far simpler, yet it would also have given away their position in a heartbeat. Really it made little sense to forgo light: many of the "Faunus" had night vision to some extent and could see in dim lighting. Forgoing torches only hurt themselves, but it was a small price to pay if it meant remaining undetected.

Wedges of moonlight cleaved through the trees and cast long shadows on the forest floor. The ground lay littered with leaves and fallen limbs, and further along, fallen trees. Some lay full, others splintered, struck down the middle as though a bolt of lightning had carved it in two. Discolored wood protruded from the forest floor, limbs twisted and gnarled.

The forest wasn't thinning out because there were fewer trees, Weiss realized. An immense oak lay nearby, a hole burned clean through to the other side. A battle had been waged here and the entire section of the forest felled as a result. More trees revealed more scars, and beyond the marks left by magic were gouges, gashes only claws could create.

 _Magic and Grimm. This must have been a gruesome battlefield at one point._ Not something that Weiss was keen to recreate.

Before them the ground rose up, the graveyard of lumber giving way to flat, open land. Further still stood the manor itself, its dark walls making it stand out against the brilliant night sky. Even from afar Weiss could make out movement, confirming their fears that the White Fang had already made their move. Were they too late? _No, they wouldn't still be here if they'd found it. We still have time._

Having time didn't mean they could dilly dally however, nor could they blitz forward. Blake raised a hand and everyone halted. Weiss laid herself flat against the ground, sputtering as a leaf clung to her cheek. Damp, with rotting plant material and, gods… Was that animal excrement? The forest was filthy, but she endured, staring up the hill in silence.

A pair of White Fang soldiers meandered along, lost in a discussion among themselves. If the clouds were to part at just the right time their group would be exposed, laid out in the open. Blake motioned to Ruby, gesturing to the patrol ahead. Ruby crawled to meet her, whispering between themselves before each girl removed a Dust crystal. Slowly, silent as a ghost, the pair rose up and crept closer while the rest of them remained pressed against the dirt.

Ruby moved first. Vanishing in the blink of an eye she hurtled towards the foremost soldier. When a wind hit them they flinched, followed by a muffled yelp as the soldier turned into a blur, sped away towards the treeline. The second raised the alarm, or tried to, before a smoky tendril wrapped its way around his mouth. Weiss felt a chill as shadow encapsulated him, pulling him into the ground and skirting him away.

Both men appeared behind them, one sporting a massive welt on his head as the other simply lay in the dirt, breathing but unconscious. Weiss had to roll her eyes as Ruby muttered apologies over and over, bowing her head until Blake dragged her away.

Raven had called their pacifist approach foolish, and maybe it was. The enemy wasn't going to simply knock them out if they were discovered, they'd be killed without hesitation. That didn't mean they had to kill indiscriminately. They weren't assassins after all.

 _Well, not all of us._ Blake took the lead again, low to the ground and rushing between fallen trees. How she remained silent while moving so swiftly was an enigma. Clothing black as a sky devoid of stars cloaked her wonderfully, the sole indication she was even there being her amber eyes. Weiss watched them dart to and fro, ears twitching and turning at the slightest sound. With how effortlessly she skulked about it was no small wonder she'd been so deadly in the White Fang.

Another patrol appeared, every bit as oblivious as the first. Blake watched from over a log before holding her palm out to the group. Her Dust crystal flashed, and Weiss watched, awestruck, as shadow snaked its way up her legs, enveloping her body in shadow. She barely saw the Meera vault over the tree as clouds obscured their view, robbing the land below of the moon's embrace.

Muffled yelps were silenced, and as the clouds passed Blake emerged from behind a tree, the shadow dripping from her like liquid. Moving as one, they made their way further up the hill, up to the rear of the manor. At the edge of the property stood a stone wall, battered and worn from battle.

Lining themselves against the wall, Weiss moved and peered over the edge. Plenty of troops among the roof, and innumerable more patrolling the grounds themselves. An ants nest that had been disturbed sported less activity than this. At least it confirmed Raven's story; the group that had attacked Ludlow Barrows paled in comparison to this.

Weiss searched for any gap in the patrols, any openings. Blake had informed them of as many White Fang tactics as she could. Patrols were typically done in pairs, usually one member with long range and heightened senses to act as the sentry. That made it all the more miraculous she and Ruby had managed to dispose of two groups, and all the more unlikely the rest of them could do anything without being spotted.

Fighting outright wasn't an option. Gods knew how many members lay within the manor itself while the number outside already more than dwarfed their own. There were no alternative passages inside, no secret tunnels. It stood to reason that one existed - how else would Merlot have escaped, but none of them knew its location.

Which left them with… What? Even if they could reach it the roof would provide little cover, and there were at least half a dozen fighters to contend with. A single tree lay beside the house, uprooted and piercing the shattered walls on the topmost floor. An entryway, one which didn't appear to be heavily guarded.

Until a pair of White Fang fighters walked down the trunk, ruling that option obsolete as well. The only option they had, as absurd as it was, seemed to be fighting their way through. They might as well walk up the front door and hand themselves over, the end result would be the same either way.

Sinking back against the wall and nursing her temples, Weiss exhaled, head laying against cold stone. "I don't suppose anyone has an idea…?"

Armor clunking as he sat, Jaune draped his sword over his legs and sighed. "We could try and distract them?"

"There's too many. At best we'll draw a few off, and by then the rest will know something is wrong," Blake said. Shaking her head she drew a dagger, moonlight flashing across its edge. Weiss watched her eyes shift between the blade and the manor before Blake put it back, silently striking her fist against the wall.

"Can we try sneaking in…? If we're able to get around them, get inside the manor itself…" Pyrrha trailed off and frowned. "I don't know how we'd manage that though."

"Oh, I do!" Ruby grinned. "Blake can use her shadow-walking and sneak in! I'll go with her, since I'm quick. We can look around, find the stuff and be in and out before they know what hit them!"

Immediately there was dissent. "No way, not happening." Yang glared at Blake before frowning at her sister. "I'm not trusting you with her, Ruby. What if something goes wrong?"

"That's what my speed is for! You saw me earlier; those guys couldn't catch me! And if my speed won't work then Blake can just use her magic!" Eyes wide as the moon itself Ruby clasped her hands together, bottom lip puckered. "Pleeeease, Yang? We can do this!"

"I don't like the idea of sending you two in alone," Ren frowned, "But the idea has its merits."

"Yeah, you two would be like... Invisible! Can I go too?!" Nora leaned forward and grinned, making Blake move back, startled. "I can be quiet if I need to! I want to try shadow-walking!"

"Maybe it's best you wait here with us," Pyrrha suggested, lips twitching. "Just in case a fight should break out. We could use your help here."

Weiss chewed on her knuckle, eyes on the manor itself. The building was large, unduly so, sporting three floors and goodness knows what else below the surface. There had to be dozens of rooms, countless hallways. "We don't know where the item in question might be or how to even begin searching."

"Well… It's probably where the big shots are, right…?" Jaune set his sword aside and lifted himself to his knees, peering over the wall. "That Adam guy, he's here right? If you can find him then you can probably find where we need to go."

"That's assuming they even know," reminded Ren. As Jaune sat back down he rubbed his chin, hair swaying as wind danced across the ground. Weiss watched his expression shift, from thoughtful to surprised, feeling a tentative hope grow.

"You have an idea…?" she asked. Ren nodded, fixing his gaze on Blake

"You mentioned causing a scene would alert the entire manor. Would the soldiers abandon their posts in favor of confronting an enemy?" Blake's head bobbed. "Your magic could get you inside without a trace, couldn it?

Blake bit her lip and looked over the manor. "Shadow-walking would work well," she conceded, "And with enough Dust I could get in and out easily enough."

"That's dangerous though! We can't just send her in alone!" Ruby placed herself at Blake's side, grabbing her friend by the arm. "Send me in with her!"

"No way! Not happening." Yang's outright denial left Ruby slouched and pouting, though not for long.

"I can do this, Yang! Blake can get us in, and with my speed we can avoid fighting. They'll never know we were even there!"

"I won't let anything happen to Ruby, I promise." Blake placed a hand over her heart, meeting Yang's dubious gaze. "It's my fault we're here, let me do this. Besides, Ruby's her own person, you can't control her."

Yang slammed a fist into the dirt, lips curled back. "I'm not trying to control her, I'm trying to protect her! Who's to say this isn't some trap? For all we know you're still with them!" Blake cringed, then sneered as she moved closer.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Wildfire? You'd have an excuse then."

Ruby huffed and sat between Blake and Yang, pushing each back. "Stop fighting, please! We're on the same side! Yang…" Smiling somberly she reached out and grabbed her sister's hand. "I'm not a baby anymore, a-and… I can make my own choices. I know you're looking out for me and I'm happy you are but I can do this."

Weiss watched as Yang's face crumpled, unable to meet her sister's gaze. Several times she opened her mouth and started to speak only to cut herself short. Huffing and growling she closed her eyes, rubbing her face with her free hand.

"You guys leave the second things get bad, okay? No stupid heroics or nothing." Yang warned. "I'll blow the place up to get you out if I have to." Weiss hoped it didn't come to that.

"We won't! We'll be super careful, promise!" Ruby threw her arms around Yang's neck and nearly sent them to the ground. Grinning as she was pried off, the brunette grabbed her scythe and scurried back to Blake's side.

Calling this plan dangerous did it an injustice. It was still better than charging headlong into a nest of soldiers. For now, they'd have to take the risk and hope it paid off.

Ruby and Blake crept beneath the wall, moving into the shadow of the manor. Ruby flashed a thumbs-up before shadow crept up her limbs, enveloping her and Blake both in masking pitch. Like a passing breeze they were gone, slipping inside of the manor and on their way to, Weiss hoped, finding whatever was waiting inside.

 _Good luck you two._

* * *

 **Play you some "Snake Eater" because we've got a stealth mission coming up, boys! (and girls!)**

 **I need to get to class so no little blurb here beyond what's above. Until next time!**

 **Chapter 9: 9/28**


	45. Book 3 - Chapter 9

**This is the part where I get on my knees and beg for forgiveness. A new, NEW job and school have had me all out of sorts this week and, honestly, this really fell to the back-burner. The chapter is still complete, just about half of what I intended to put out this week.**

 **For me, it was a stressful week. For you all though it means a big chapter next week with lots of action. Yaaaaay!**

 **Time to sneak!**

* * *

Stalking into a home in the dead of night? That was something Blake was used to, more than she cared to admit.

Sneaking into a building filled with hostile White Fang? That was a bit different. Prior escapades always had her working _with_ the organization, not against it. If she saw the telltale white vest or Grimm-like visages then she knew she'd found allies at work. Not so now.

Bringing someone along was also a new experience for her. Sending herself into a lion's den was nerve-wracking enough without an added life to concern herself with. In the utter pitch of shadow she could feel Ruby's hand clung to the back of her poncho, an ironclad grip that held for dear life. Blake was her lone guide in the void and losing her would mean wandering aimlessly. Robbed of all senses, Ruby couldn't hope to navigate by herself.

Blake wasn't any different. No amount of night vision could provide sight where there was none, and devoid of any sound, the sole sign that someone else was present was Ruby's scent. Despite being able to reach out and touch her the smell might as well be faded and distant, left days ago.

Senses were useless when shadow-walking. The only way to know where one was going was to 'feel' your way through. Not by any of the five senses but by simply knowing where to go. The shadows gave and took everything, providing those who knew its embrace a path while simultaneously robbing them of normal means.

It was an innate ability, albeit one that had taken Blake years to master. She could still remember diving into the murky depths intending to emerge a few feet away only to pop up dozens, if not hundreds of feet from her destination. If someone managed to successfully pull it off on their first attempt then it was by sheer luck, nothing more.

Thankfully her skills had developed quite a bit since then. Ahead of them the pitch turned slightly, the utter darkness becoming a barely perceptible gradient; if the void around them was the epitome of dark then the spot ahead was a lighter shade of black. Most people didn't realize there were different hues.

Blake's fingers caressed the almost gray-by-comparison abyss. It was cool to the touch, hard yet brittle at the same time. Light was striking the surface hence the brighter shade, meaning a place to emerge. Ruby was still invisible behind her so she squeezed the brunette's hand, pulling her closer and taking a step towards the subdued glow.

Emerging from shadow was always going to be a bit jarring. Moonlight returned with the intensity of a mid-afternoon sun, temporarily blinding. Peeling pant hung from the walls and exposed yellowed wood behind, water damage to mold and mildew. The air itself was musty, dead, and one only had to look at the windows, sealed and covered in grime and dust, to understand why. It was a wonder any light could pour in.

Blake had the fortune of being able to see with minimal light, her pupils adjusting for what little poured in. Finer details would escape her from a distance but she could make out every piece of furniture, and most items on the shelves.. Fingers pressed into Blake's face blindly prodding and feeling about. Ruby wasn't as fortunate as her, squeaking out an apology as Blake grabbed her wrists.

"Hang on." Rubbing her palm over the window she grimaced, slime and dirt sticking to her glove. Glass flexed and shuddered but held under added pressure and soon more light shone in, basking the room in a subdued blue-tinted glow. Now Ruby could see, and with a bright grin she flashed two thumbs up before taking stock of where they were.

Having Ruby along was fortunate for many reasons. She'd done this before - not this exactly, but they had used shadow-walking in the past. It still took several moments for Ruby to get her bearings but it was much better than their first attempt.

Ruby could also, contrary to popular belief, be surprisingly silent. Even with her scythe strapped to her back she moved with indistinct steps. Blake could imagine Yang's heavy, loud self blowing their cover the moment they set foot inside. Maybe Weiss would work, she seemed dainty enough.

Here they were, two of them against a manor infested with radical soldiers. It escaped neither of them that they were now incredibly vulnerable. One misstep, one sound out of place and a patrol could come searching for them. Confrontation meant a fight, and a fight meant stirring the entire manor into action. They couldn't afford that.

Silently Blake twirled her finger, moving towards the door as Ruby began to scour the room. Papers lay strewn and crumpled along the floor, littering the desk at the far end. Ruby knelt to search beneath a broken table, two legs snapped, turning it into an impromptu ramp. Normally the brunette would try to scale it and use it for some silly trick. Not now though.

Quiet as a whisper Blake moved closer to the door, eyes still adjusting to the influx of light. A thin veil of dust obscured her vision briefly, a blanket in the moonlight. Silently she waved her hand before her face to clear it, resisting the urge to cough as it filled her lungs.

Behind her the floor cried out, boards squealing as weight was applied. Ruby stood motionless, frozen with eyes widen in alarm. Blake's eyes remained trained on the door, ears on a swivel as she listened for any sound. If there was a patrol nearby then they didn't come to investigate, fortunately, though it was best not to press their luck.

Pressing herself flush against the wall and taking a deep breath Blake drew her dagger, looking back at Ruby once more. A bookshelf rife with litter teetered precariously yet Ruby managed to search it without disturbing its delicate stance. Books, most worn and faded, others torn apart, small chests with locks broken or lids removed entirely. Clutter, nothing of significance, and an inkwell that had long since dried. Ruby shook her head and moved towards the desk on her toes, mindful of even the slightest noise she might make.

Blake's fingers wrapped around the door handle, steady despite her growing nerves. It was warm, someone had recently held it. Amber eyes flicked between Ruby and the door once again before she teased it open, freezing the instant the hinges squeaked. Seconds felt like hours as she waited, straining her ears to pick up the faintest movements beyond the door. A drawer slid open, wood scraping on itself and papers shifted.

 _Slow. Take it slow._ Blake pulled the door open, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. Using her dagger, she carefully stuck the blade out from the crack, angling it and adjusting until light hit it just right. Down the corridor and to the left she could see three members stood outside a room, their backs to her. Twisting the blade around she spotted a patrol of four to the right, gathered around the central staircase, engrossed in chatter.

Ruby's return was signaled by a faint flutter of cloth and the telltale scent of roses. Silver eyes shone in the muted light, pale features pulled into a gentle frown. The room was empty, as expected. Blake had stopped just short of searching it herself and it stood to reason the White Fang had already torn it apart.

Fingers grazing the stone in her pockets she counted four remaining Dust crystals. Not much, though Raven had assured them they would last. Evidently the woman didn't realize just how much magic was needed to do what Blake had done. Not many casts left unless she broke into Ruby's portions.

"Down the hall to the right, there's four. To the left, three. That's all I could make out from here." Somehow Ruby managed to pick up her voice and nodded, not trusting herself to speak as softly. Blake frowned and eased the door open again, checking positions. The three continued on as before but the four had begun to move, down the staircase to her relief.

"Stay right behind me." Using a fresh crystal Blake pulled from the shadows, obscuring them from view. Rose-tinted clothing turned Red and Ruby closed her eyes as ebony cloaked her, the only indication she was even there being silver orbs that stared back in anticipation.

Taking that first step out of the study made Blake's heart stop, primed to attack the moment someone noticed them. By the time she'd made it into the corridor no one had turned to see them, though if they had they'd only notice a slight abnormality, a meager bulge against the wall. Not quite shadow-walking, Blake had covered them in what equated to a shroud, and nearly burned another crystal while doing so.

Moving slow enough that a tortoise might outpace them they walked, every step potentially leading to an all-out assault. The staircase might be devoid of guards, but Blake could hear voices now, plenty of them. From where she stood much of the ground floor was obscured yet she could still see tops of heads, far too many for them to fight on their own. The floor creaked on occasion, but no one looked their way, chalking it up perhaps to an old, abandoned building.

Negligence had never been so helpful. At least half a dozen doors stood at the other end of the hall, some open, others shut. Distant chatter and frustrated cursing gave away positions, and the crash of items being thrown about certainly helped too.

Safe to assume that all the upper floor rooms had been scoured then. Pressing herself flush to the wall as members emerged and started their way Blake closed her eyes, a single finger prodding Ruby's hand. Both held still, breathless, blending against the wall. Footsteps drew nearer, chatter grew in volume. Sweat and liquor assaulted Blake's nose and made her wrinkle it in disgust. A hint of food, meat, nearly made her stomach growl. How long since she had last eaten?

"Hey, wait a second…"

 _Shit._ Blake didn't move, her fingers like a python on its prey, gripping her dagger tight. Ever slowly she cracked open one eye, watching as the White Fang stopped right before them. Their eyes weren't on her or Ruby but back towards the rooms.

"Gimbal, did you check the last room?"

"Yeah, nothing in there either!" came the reply. "Just like all the other stupid rooms!"

A low growl made Ruby tense beside her and Blake leaned back more as a hand narrowly swatted her face. "We're wasting our time! Are we even sure there's anything here? It feels like we're chasing ghosts."

"Do you want to tell Adam that? I'm sure he'd love to hear what you think."

 _Adam._ Hearing the name sent Blake's chest into a fit, heart trembling as her lungs began to burn, deprived of oxygen. He was here. She'd assumed so with an operation of this scale but still, to think he was in this building. Ruby's hand sized hers, fingers wrapping around in silent support. Though her heart still raced it did slow its cadence, finally allowing Blake a chance to breathe.

"No, no, that's f-fine. We'll keep looking!"

"Good. One of you get downstairs and report to him, will ya? Tell him what we've found." No one moved, all eyes on the member speaking. They stepped back and groaned, hanging their head. "You all suck…"

One moved away which was good, but five remained right in front of them. If Blake had a death wish she could reach out and touch the closest one, probably scaring the life out of him in the process. They couldn't move though, not like this.

Something crashed in one of the rooms, loud enough that the soldier on the steps stopped, the group turning towards where they'd come from. Others emerged from various rooms as weapons were drawn, converging on a single room. Blake frowned and reached out for Ruby's hand, eyes widening feeling nothing but the wall beside her. _She didn't…_

Despite being nowhere near a window Blake felt a breeze on her face, bangs fluttering in her vision. Silver eyes shone with excitement and trepidation, a cold hand gripping her own. Even when obscured by shadow she could make out Ruby's grin, feeling her friend's hand trembling against her own. In her other hand was a muted glow, the final curtain for a crystal.

Ruby had been sent along because of her magic but this hadn't been what Blake had in mind. Not that she could complain, not as everyone on the second floor was now gathered at one end of the hall, checking nearby rooms for signs of a disturbance. When they finished searching and returned to their patrols the landing for the stairs was empty.

Another crystal burned, Blake noted duly, tucking away the now useless chunk of rock. Three left, which may or may not last depending on the magic she used. She considered trying to steal Dust while they were here only to disregard the idea immediately. Whatever Merlot had left behind was their concern, anything else would only risk blowing their cover.

Besides, even for her magic it would be impossible to remain undetected for long with how many people were crawling around inside.

Behind the twin staircases stretched a long corridor, more rooms on its path than Blake and Ruby had time to check. Activity was heavier down below and at certain intervals the hall was completely blocked by bodies. Shadow-walking was their only option, which meant burning yet another crystal.

Not until it became necessary. There were lapses in patrols, if they could even be called that. Outside the White Fang kept an eye everywhere, or tried to, but inside security was far laxer. While halfhearted searches were conducted upstairs those on the ground floor meandered about, giving plenty of room for Ruby and Blake to slip through.

The hall was brighter than Blake would have liked. Several rooms stood open, moonlight bursting from within and flooding the hallway. Everything needed to be timed perfectly, a cadence. Stopping at a mere sliver of shadow they were cloaked again, breath held as another patrol walked by.

Darkness was intersected by light as they moved through the house. Blake and Ruby were made to halt every time the shadows broke, Blake's camouflage ineffective. A wide swathe of hallway, doused in light, made passage by shadow impossible. A massive dining hall from the sounds of cutlery being thrown about, several plates breaking. The home was abandoned after all so no one would miss them.

Blake held firm at the edge of darkness, ears perked and poised to attack if anyone stumbled upon them. Voices inside, plentiful and disarrayed, complained of long hours, menial tasks and, the most mundane of all, boredom. Many jobs were often simply 'sit around and wait for something to happen', something that had certainly not be missed since her departure.

Like a farmer inspecting their crops she tried to pick through the humdrum protests, searching for anything of value. Someone was keen to be home soon, weary from constant travel. Another remarked on how they had carried so much Dust with them yet had no use for it. Worth noting but not helping their search.

Frustrated, Blake peered around the corner, keeping low and narrowing her eyes as light assulted them. High arched windows made up the walls and allowed plenty of light, leaving nothing to the imagination. Members stood gathered around a single long table, papers strewn about haphazardly. Many paid no mind to their work and instead enjoyed stolen drink, or picked through whatever they might have looted from their searches.

Fighting for equality was fine, necessary even. The Church liked to pretend it supported all races yet their seats of power showed the opposite. Revolution was necessary. This was not revolution. This was looting, squatting, and often times senseless violence, and for what? To make people fear them? Because fear was somehow equitable to respect?

Plenty of prattle and nothing of use. Lingering would provide them nothing, and so when certain all backs were to them Blake pulled Ruby along further down the hall. Another room to the side lay exposed, beds piled with unused linens, yellowed from age and neglect. Cobwebs glistened as flickering lights from candles hit them, thinly spun crystals.

A small den with a fireplace that hadn't ever seen use, rotted logs still stacked beside it. Blake watched a pair of soldiers recline in a couch and curse as its legs gave under their combined weight, dust kicking up as they fell. Floorboards creaked with every step but many other sounds served to conceal their movements. People laughing, the sound of a window shattering followed by frustrated cursing, and as they crossed another guest bedroom, a painfully loud snore.

Stagnant air wafted into Blake's nose and she fought back the urge to gag. Moldy paper littered the hall outside one room, yellow, blue and green. Pausing and leaning down she scanned its contents, passing them by when they were nothing more than pages of a novel. More pages strewn about, various items dropped and left where they lay. Double-doors, thrown open and partially broken, revealed a large study, larger than the one they had entered.

Gradients of light spilled into the hallway and rendered Blake's magic useless. No White Fang were around however, something that struck her as odd when they stepped into the room. Disheveled and torn apart the study was as messy as any other room in the manor. Bookshelves robbed of their belongings stood bare, books unceremoniously thrown about, littering the floor. A desk with its drawers pulled out looked anemic, and a stretch along the wall supported two shelves, neither of which held anything but dust.

Blake poured over the books halfheartedly, unsure of what she was searching for. Novels, biographies, pieces that were intellectual in nature and admittedly beyond her comprehension. Books on the properties of magic, tomes and scrolls detailing historical events, fascinating but ultimately useless.

Flipping through an innocuous novel she felt her shoulders sag, growling as she dejectedly cast aside the useless piece. The study had been searched through for a reason and already scoured, what did she feasibly hope to find? Anything worth reading would have been taken and useless information would be left behind, precisely what she was digging through now.

Glaring at the discarded book she gave pause, fixing her gaze instead on the floorboards besides. Where dust covered most of the floor there were noticeable streaks where polished, and scraped wood shone through. Freshly disturbed, and besides the streaks were footprints. Following the marks she saw they reached the wall before inexplicably vanishing.

Alarms went off as Blake cut across the room. Chipped bricks held together by crumbling mortar made up a sorry looking fireplace, the lone source of light in the room. She ignored it, searching the surrounding area instead. Nothing seemed out of place. A lone painting hung from the wall to its right, a portrait of Merlot smiling back down at her. She'd not have given it a second glance were the frame not jutting from the wall at an unusual angle, like a door left ajar.

"Ruby, tell me if anyone's coming."

Ruby saluted, nodding dutifully. The painting spoke to her, not literally, that would be impossible, but she'd seen similar contraptions before. Around the frame the wall was darkened, discolored from dust, frayed filaments of the frame unfurling haphazardly. Behind the painting however was barely a speck of dust, clean as the day that the painting had been hung, no doubt.

All the more reason to inspect the spot. It had only recently been disturbed and Blake only needed to swing the painting open further to see why. A lone blemish on the spot behind the wall, a square little more than a few inches. Pressing her ear to the wall she couldn't hear anything beyond it, slowly sliding her hand along finished wood. Her knuckles rasped lightly against it, a hollow echo her reply.

Ruby stood like a gargoyle by the doors, silent as one too. No one was coming their way, though that might change in just a second. Brushing her fingers over the tile Blake took a breath, heart rate rising as she gently pushed down. Giving way with little resistance the wall squeaked, an unseen mechanism whirring into action. Wood scraped against itself, a gear scraping against another. Blake coughed as chips of paint and soot fell from above, pulling her scarf up over her mouth and nose.

With the vigor of an elderly woman the wall turned, and Blake stepped back, drawing her dagger preemptively. Pivoting and rotating, the wall stopped at an off-angle, a pulley chunking before finally giving in and grinding to a halt. Every step felt like she walked on paper-thin ice as she approached the gap in the wall, fingers aching as they curled tighter and tighter.

 _Three… Two… One._

Whipping around the corner, dagger in one hand and Dust in the other, Blake flipped her weapon and readied an attack, expecting resistance. Pupils dilated, her breath held, and muscles tensed, legs tensing as she prepared herself. Nothing to her left or right, no sounds besides the crackle of the fire behind her. Nothing before her either, nor above.

"Hey Blake!" Ruby beamed, unaware of how badly she'd just startled the Meera. Tilting her head quizzically, silver eyes darted over the room, boots clunking as Ruby moved inside. "Woah… How'd you find this?"

She could explain how she'd happened upon the telltale signs: an ajar painting, a barely noticeable divot in the wall signaling a pressure plate. She could even regale Ruby with the few instances where she'd seen similar setups, hence her familiarity with them.

"Why aren't you at the doors…?" Blake whispered sharply, sharper then intended. When Ruby dropped her gaze she sighed and checked back. No one was coming, she couldn't make out any footsteps, nor did any shadows cast themselves into the room. Even so the wall opening couldn't have been quiet.

"Come on." The room was largely empty with exception of a few crates. A table along the wall had a few sheets of papers and tools laid out, maps, once Blake drew close enough to see. Floorplans for the manor itself, and remarkably detailed ones at that. There was the study they had slipped into, and the hallway they'd just come from, meaning the western room they'd just left was the main study.

The room they were now inside wasn't anywhere on the plans, not that it surprised her. How the White Fang had managed to get these was anyone's guess, and not their concern. There was nothing inside the room besides the table and containers. _A staging area, but for what? Why put it in this remote part of the manor?_

They had to be missing something. No windows, obviously, and the only way in and out of the room was the false wall. _The only visible way. There must be something else._ "Ruby? Help me look for a hidden entrance."

"Besides the one we already used? Okay." Ruby took a single look around the room before tilting her head. "Um… Any idea what we should be looking for?"

Blake sheathed her dagger and began running her hands over the walls, feeling for anything unusual. "A hidden handle, a latch, maybe even a pressure plate. Merlot seems to enjoy confounding people with traps and hidden passages."

Though was it that hidden? This area was lit, set up for regular passage. Looking back at the false wall she spot a similar panel to the first and gave it a flick, watching as the wall sealed itself once more. Hopefully no one would be any wiser if they went into the study.

The walls were smooth as could be, not a single inch out of place. The ceiling was nondescript as well and Blake stared Ruby down when she suggested one of them sit on the other's shoulders, just to be certain. "You sure you don't want to try…?" Ruby teased. Blake's ears twitched, lips twitching, refusing to show her amusement.

"Perhaps I could throw you up and see if you break through?"

Ruby squeaked and shook her head, hands raised. "Never mind! Silly idea!"

Blake chuckled, reaching out and smiling when Ruby jumped back. Rolling her eyes, she stepped closer, grabbing Ruby's arm and pulling her closer, pointing towards the floor. Ruby blinked owlishly and stared, gaze flipping between Blake and the panels beneath their feet. Her mouth rounded, and her eyes lit up, dropping onto her knees and beginning to run her hands over floorboards.

That search didn't take long. Ruby gasped and Blake turned to see her feeling around a single spot before her. Crawling over and joining in her fingers pressed between two boards, eyebrows raised as a single plank gave way, sliding beneath another and revealing a latch.

Expertly hidden within the floor was a trap door, the edges lining up perfectly with the planks. Honestly it was hidden better than the false wall, though not well enough that two trespassers couldn't happen upon it. Or nosey White Fang for that matter.

They hadn't searched the entirety of the manor and nor did they need to. Adam wasn't in the manor itself, not with how relaxed many of the members were. If he was anywhere, and Blake expected him to be, he'd be down this trap door.

Adam, and whatever had the White Fang infesting the manor itself.

"We can expect a fight once we go down, which means be ready for anything."

"Adam?" Blake nodded. Ruby's mouth lips pursed and she glanced at the door, tapping a finger against the top. "Well… I've got you! You're no pushover either. Even if he is a commander…"

" _The_ commander, the top one in Vale," Blake reminded, "We can't take him lightly."

"We can do this. We've fought plenty of baddies before and come out on top! This won't be any different!"

Sure, if Ruby thought Adam was as much a threat as your run-of-the-mill Beowolf. He wasn't, he was so, so much worse. Could they actually beat him? Hands growing clammy Blake sat back on her heels and chewed her lip. "Listen, Ruby. Before we fight him, you need to know something."

Knock. Knock. Knock. Coming from below, someone was banging on the other side of the trap door. Both girls went deathly silent as it continued on for a moment. "Hey, cut it out you guys!" a voice called through. "I've got to take a leak, let me up!"

The door opened and a Meera climbed through, jumping to his feet with a groan. "Not funny! If you're here to replace me Adam's needing help bringing stuff up. I'd get down there before… He…"

Even behind the mask Blake could see the man's eyes go wide. Hands fumbled for weapons and he managed to grab a hold of his dagger when a red blur slammed into him, knocking him out against the wall. For good measure cords of shadow bound him, a strip across his mouth for good measure.

To Ruby's eyes the trapdoor led into a total pitch, and it did. Blake reassured her friend and took the lead, clambering down the ladder silently as she could. Wood creaked and groaned yet held firm, more stable than the noises would let on.

The earth opened its maw wider as the ladder descended into darkness, walls once close quickly stretching further and further out. Gone were the wooden walls of the manor and in their stead, sheer rock faces and sloped away, expanding indefinitely in either direction. Even Blake's vision couldn't pierce the veil, the only sign they were continuing down being the ladder beneath her feet.

Eventually the ladder did reach the ground, and with it a welcome reprieve from their perilous perch. Ruby yelped as she dropped too soon and landed in Blake's arms, smiling bashfully. "My hero…" Blake rolled her eyes, setting down the brunette and taking stock of where they were.

A cliff, that was her first thought. Light came from somewhere and revealed a drop not terribly far away, the rungs of yet another ladder poking up from the lip. More light spilled over the closer they came, and somehow the cave grew larger still, expanding out before them. Blake laid herself at the edge and crawled to the precipice, making way as Ruby joined her. Another drop, though not nearly as sharp as the first. The ground leveled out and, unless Blake's ears were deceiving her, water flowed below as well? Her eyes dragged along the gloomy floor, searching for the source of the light.

Well, she found it. Grabbing Ruby's head, she turned silver eyes to the sight before them, glancing over when she gasped. Yeah, that was about right.

A massive structure rose out of the ground below them, chiseled stone jutting out against natural formations. From afar Blake could just make out movement, a few ants scurrying up and down the steps leading inside. It was an all too familiar sight to behold, and as more figures emerged and scurried inside, Blake was certain they'd found whatever Merlot had been hiding.

An entire temple. A _second_ temple, not unlike the one beneath Brand. And the White Fang was laying claim to it.

 _What the hell is going on…?_

* * *

 **Oh Merlot, you and your temples. *wags finger* If I didn't know better I'd say there was something important about these.**

 **Oh wait...**

 **More coming this next week as things settle back down again, so stay tuned! Until then though, have a nice day/week/night/weekend/whatever holiday you might celebrate that I'm unaware of!**

 **Next chapter: 10/5 (October already!)**


	46. Book 3 - Chapter 10

**Holy crow it's October already, meaning Volume 6 is only a few weeks away! I've never been so cautiously optimistic about something (except for my first time eating at Denny's.) Here's hoping Volume 6 is better than Denny's!**

 **Also, good news: life's stopped chasing my around with a knife! What's that mean for you? Back to writing longer chapters, and now in particular, gratuitous amounts of violence :D Okay, medium amounts, but we'll get some!**

 **Also puppies. Sometime, somewhere, puppies.**

 **I'm tired. Have a chapter.**

* * *

Brand's temple had been breathtaking if ominous, an awesome sight among otherwise unsuspecting ruins. The dichotomy of caves and polished, finely cut stone had been as night and day. Blake could still vividly recall finding the entrance Weiss had unlocked, traipsing down carved stairs and entering the antiquated structure.

To think there was a second temple, and one yet again associated with Merlot.

That went beyond coincidence. Brand had housed Dust, they learned, but suddenly Blake was doubtful that it was the sole reason the Church and Merlot had sought out the tiny village. Two temples, two mysteries; whatever Merlot had stumbled upon in his work was more than simple Dust reserves.

"We need to get closer. Stay low and keep quiet." Ruby's hair bobbed with a slight nod, making a show of zipping her lips and throwing away a key. Blake managed a slight smile and searched for a way down that didn't involve throwing themselves over a cliff. Before them a path wove down from the landing like a serpent carving itself down the side of the bluff.

Sure footed as Blake was even she found advancing to be trying. Rock crumbled along the edge and sent rocks tumbling down, vanishing into the darkness below. So narrow was the path that single-file was the only way to proceed with Blake taking the lead, hand stretched back and grasping Ruby's as a guide.

She could see in the dark enough that the trek wasn't too dangerous. Ruby however was at the mercy of her friend's guidance, incapable of seeing even a hand in front of her face.

Torches were out of the question. Ruby needed the light to see and it would enable Blake not to need to stare at the ground before her. Light a torch though and they'd be broadcasting their presence to everyone below. By virtue of distance and poor lighting alone they remained undetected.

It wasn't until they'd reached the halfway point that the path widened and became less precarious. Walking side by side would be plausible if risky. Growing colder as they descended the air prickled their skin and bit through cloth with ease. It wasn't as cold as winter, a far cry from it, but the sudden change had come in moments. A torch would remedy that, yet a torch was still out of the question.

Torchlight reached up from the temple and clawed through the darkness to provide them guidance. It wasn't much, and Ruby still strained to see, but with every step taken the ground became clearer, the path slowly illuminating.

With light came the roar of water, something that had been so inaudible before Blake wondered if she'd imagined it. The coolness of the air had to be coming from the river below whose roars became deafening the closer they drew to it. Good for concealing any sounds they might make, though a new problem presented itself.

Blake lowered herself behind a rock, motioning Ruby along. As the ground leveled and the river sliced through it the White Fang, tiny dots mere moments ago, were now uncomfortably close. Worse still was they were all armed. Were they really expecting anyone else to find the passage down here?

 _If there's water coming down, then there must be a source above ground._ Blake looked upstream to try and find where the water flowed from. Rocks quickly rose up again and a waterfall spilled from a nearby wall. Barely visible was a smaller cavern, spitting out water that flowed through, expelling it into the massive cave they now stood inside.

With a finger to her lips she crawled out from behind cover, keeping low and moving to the water's edge. Crossing underwater was out of the question. Not only was it freezing cold - icy mist sprayed against their faces, but jagged rocks protruded stubbornly from beneath the surface, spikes to be skewered upon for anyone daft enough to try swimming across.

Fortunately, a bridge did exist that could ferry them safely across the gap and rapids. All they needed to do was fight their way through several White Fang without alerting the rest to access it. Were they not operating by Weiss' ridiculous pacifism they could easily kill the few in their way in seconds. Blake might just try but she could already imagine Ruby trying to keep her back. Not worth the headache.

So… That left them with what? _I could try and head upstream, find a shorter gap to jump. Or maybe we can try and distract the soldiers and slip by them in the confusion. That might blow our cover…_

"Hey… I think I got an idea." Blake raised an eyebrow and turned to Ruby. She was staring at… Something across the way and when she tried to ask she was hushed. The brunette's brain was fast at work, which was good, she usually came up with sound enough plans. "You've got more Dust left?"

Blake nodded, retrieving the pair of crystals from her pouch. "Are you thinking shadow-walking?" There was plenty of shadow across the way to be sure, though most of it was broken by standing torches. At best they could scale the walls and make a wide berth but there was still the issue of reaching the front entrance.

"Kinda. Can't shadow users teleport?" Ruby's brow furrowed, scooping up a small rock and rolling it between her hands.

"If we can leave two marks then yes, we can do something similar. It's not something I've done a lot of though." Blake glanced back at the temple. "Without being able to touch my target it's impossible to do."

"What if you didn't need to touch it?" Ruby smiled knowingly, taking her rock and hurling it across the gap. A dull echo turned a few heads, one member went to inspect only to find a rock and nothing else.

Blake wanted to slap herself for not considering it. Traditional shadow-walking, literally moving through shadow, wasn't the only tool in her repertoire. There was 'teleportation', but that required marking two spots and moving between them. The method was a lot like Weiss' runes and required the caster to be able to physically reach their target to mark it.

There was a way to circumvent that requirement though. Blake reached over her shoulder and felt the feathers of an arrow, plucking it from the quiver. She didn't need to touch the spot if she could move her mark instead.

Unorthodox? Absolutely, but then that was every one of Ruby's plans in a nutshell. The only issue now was whether she could make the shot.

Not from where she sat. The elevation was too low, the angle too awkward. Scanning the river's edge, she spotted a vantage point further upstream. A rocky outcropping rose up from the water's edge, high above the ground around. It was concealed enough that she could safely climb it without being spotted.

"We still need to hide the sound of my shot. It's not exactly going to be quiet." An iron arrowhead striking stone was going alert everyone present. They needed a distraction, some kind of sound to pull everyone's attention elsewhere, even if for a split second. "I need you to make a noise. Can you do that?"

As if she needed to ask. Ruby's eyes glimmered mischievously as she scooped up another rock and bounced it in her palm. "Can I make a noise? Is water wet?" Was it? Ruby smiled and rose into a squat, peeking out from behind cover. After a moment she flashed a thumbs up and grinned.

Blake chuckled as she drew her bow from her back. "Good. You're going to need to time it perfectly. As soon as the arrow hits you need to throw the rock, not a second sooner." Blake notched the arrow but kept the string lax. "Once they're distracted use your magic and get to me fast. We'll only have a small window."

Even then there would be no guarantees. All it would take was a single member to not turn away for their plan to go up in smoke. Urgency was forcing their hand; Adam was somewhere inside, he had to be, and that meant they were dangerously close to finding whatever secrets the temple held.

The spire rose up to greet her, parting the raging river, defiant in its stature. Water slapped loudly against stone and sprayed overhead. Getting her footing she crouched and threw herself across open space, fingers digging into slick rock, heels scraping to find a foothold. She slid down before finally catching herself, cursing as water pulled at her leg.

Her teeth chattered immediately, sputtering and wiping water from her face. Fingertips scraped against drenched stone and her body quivered as water drenched her clothes. Desperate to be above the rapids she launched herself off her hind foot, gripping bare rock and hoisting herself up.

As the peak rose to greet her she turned and found Ruby perched among rubble, eyes trained on Blake. Gritting her teeth her fingers pushed down and scraped against moss, tearing it away and dragging herself higher. When the spire finally leveled out and she was free of drizzle she sat, heart on the verge of exploding as it thundered in her chest.

She was confident in her climbing ability, yet not so confident that she was infallible. One wrong move and she'd have been swept away in an instant, slammed against jagged stone and carried off to wherever the river spilled.

Wiping her hands on what little dry cloth remained she removed her bow, flicking it to strike water from the drawstring. Drawing a single arrow, she searched and found a perch just above where she sat, a lip flat enough to prop herself with her back against the spire itself. Testing to be sure it wouldn't give way as soon as she settled Blake took a deep breath and searched for an opening.

Six ribs in the form of pillars stood out at the face of the temple, and behind them lay towering shadows. The innermost would be their best bet for slipping inside, and naturally that was where most of the guard stood. Idle, but there nonetheless, and an arrow would most certainly tip them off.

 _You've got this, Ruby._ Fingertips plucked at the frayed feathers of an arrow, straightening them. Testing the arrowhead itself she traced the edge, searching for any imperfections. The slightest dent, a miniscule bend to the shaft, it only took a small imperfection to send the arrow off course. Despite being damp from the climb this one was perfect.

Using residual energy from a Dust crystal she waved it over the arrow, cloaking it in shadow. Notching it, Blake propped herself up and took aim, guiding the arrow in place with the head as a marker. Her eyes swiveled, and she saw Ruby, arm cocked and stone in hand, ready. Taking a deep breath, she held it, arms locking, back straight. Silently the string was drawn back, limbs of the bow creaking inaudibly.

All pressure was released with a gentle _thwap._ A missle of purest black, the arrow sliced through the air, reaching the temple in the blink of an eye. Something struck a wall nearby, a loud _clunk_ against the cave wall, followed by a second. Blake's fingers itched as heads snapped, eyes darting to a single spot… Away from the temple.

Several soldiers moved towards the far wall while those by the door remained put, though clearly focused elsewhere. A silent wind brushed against Blake's back, a hand lightly settling on her shoulder. Ruby knew the drill and using the last of her Dust crystal the world around them vanished, the raging currents of the river turning into an inaudible whisper.

Light flooded their vision not a second later, the sound of confused chatter soon to follow. Blake instinctively reached out and grabbed hold of a nearby ledge, hanging well above a pair of guards. Ruby had done the same, though Crescent Rose dangled precariously from between her legs, wrapped around the scythe's grip.

Ruby attempted to swing her legs up and only managed to send Crescent Rose further down, her ankles twisting to cold it steady. If the situation weren't so dire Blake might have laughed. Fingers aching as they dug into chiseled stone she leaned out, gritting her teeth and trying to reach for the weapon.

Come on… Blake shifted her weight, fingers burning, driving a heel into the wall to hold herself up. Fingertips brushed against the reinforced grip and the scythe swayed, taunting her to grab it. Each time her fingers reached the weapon it swung away, baiting Blake to reach further and risk losing her grip.

Ruby whined and Blake watched it begin to slide down further. The men below hadn't noticed, though now a pair were returning to the front. They were in their line of sight. Covering them with shadow wasn't an option, the Dust was in her back pocket. Crescent Rose slid further, dangling by the tip, blade catching the flames and glinting.

Blake's hands shot out and wrapped around the scythe's handle, hissing as she fell from the wall. She stopped short of a full-on plummet as her shirt tightened, fabric stretching. Ruby's face, red with strain, puffed as she tried to pull Blake up, one hand on the Meera, the other on a stone jutting out from the wall.

With Crescent Rose in one hand Blake swung her legs, catching the ledge and lifting herself, toes fighting to find grip. Ruby sighed as Blake lifted herself up, accepting her weapon back while Blake pulled herself onto the ledge. Hands trembling, she brushed hair from her face and glanced down, stunned no one had noticed their mishap. Apparently, they were using deaf guards now.

Now then, how to actually get inside? After making sure Ruby's vaunted weapon wasn't going to go anywhere, again, Blake carefully moved herself towards the door. A lip just large enough to support them hung over it and gave ample, if uneven hold, yet did little to actually get them inside. The door itself might be right under them now but so too were White Fang members, ready to pounce at the slightest provocation.

Well… It worked once before, didn't it? Blake held the depleted Dust crystal in her palm, double-checking where the guards were. Several stood about, oblivious to anything outside their chatter, and more still were far enough to never hear them. It was the few by the door that worried her, and those few they needed to move off.

Blake gestured down, then towards the far wall. It didn't take a scholar to decipher what she was saying.

Predictably, the guards turned to the sudden noise as the Dust crystal smashed - unexpectedly, against a nearby wall. By the time they moved to investigate the sudden noise two figures had scaled down and scurried inside like rats, leaving no trace of their presence.

Being inside didn't mean their tribulations were over; more White Fang prowled the interior and provided more obstacles. Fortunately, bypassing them wouldn't be nearly as difficult.

Deja vu struck as they moved along the wall, hiding behind a statue with flowing robes. The tiled floor forced them to move on their toes lest their boots echo against them. Fewer torches burned within than without, leaving plenty of shadow for Blake to work with. With only a single Dust crystal left however she was reluctant to use it just yet. Ruby had more, sure, but she might need hers soon.

Timing was everything. Practice didn't mean nerves were gone entirely as Blake watched the groups, waiting for the right moment. As soon as eyes turned she led Ruby to the next statue. Never more than one, always waiting to be sure they were safe. If her friend was feeling as apprehensive then she hid it better, free from the trembles that wracked the Meera's body.

Boots clipped against the ground, loudly announcing the approach of someone. Blake's ears twitched before slowly leaning from cover, wondering why all idle chatter had stopped. A sharp hiss broke loose as she spot familiar slicked brown hair, a pair of curved daggers hung at the man's hips.

"Be ready to move soon. Adam's just finishing up, and it won't be long until the dogs start showing up!" Yuma gestured to something and the sound of footsteps rushing outside followed. "Get the Dust set up and ready. Leave nothing for the Church to pick through."

Dust? Blake's blood ran cold, and hands turned clammy. They meant to destroy the temple? Why? From the sounds of it they'd already gotten what they were after so why destroy it? There would be no reason to take down the building…

Unless the temple itself was what they were after.

The particulars of what they were after could wait. They needed to prevent the temple's destruction and subsequent erasure of whatever lay within. To do that though they had to somehow prevent the Dust from being set off.

Ruby's silver eyes were trained on her silently, asking for direction. They needed something to keep people from leaving, or at the very least, keep Adam from leaving. No way would they bring down the temple with their commander still inside.

Blake's tremble grew, breath coming in shallow, strained gasps. There was something that would keep Adam where he was: her. If they confronted him and, gods forbid, if they fought him… It would hopefully buy enough time for someone else to get here. Realistically just beating him was a far stretch, never mind Yuma and the rest of the White Fang present.

"Yuma!" And just like that Remnant continued to conspire against her. Blake recognized the voice readily enough. "Some of the patrols in the forest are missing!"

"So the Church is already making its move. Hurry up and get that Dust ready! Adam wants this place ready to come down in an instant, so get to it!" Since when did Yuma have any authority? Blake watched him belt out orders like he was something more than a peon, a common assassin. Had she really been gone for that long?

By happenstance he turned in their direction and Blake hastily retreated behind the statue, breath held. An agonizing few seconds dragged by and she retrieved one of her daggers, amber flitting to silver in warning.

"Trifa, with me. The rest of you get to it!" Yuma shouted, voice echoing off the spacious hall. Blake listened to the scurry of footsteps, parsing out sounds and trying to find any that drew closer. Crates scraped against tile, voices shouting directions.

Another moment passed as the frenetic scramble continued, but Yuma never came. Blake took the chance and tapped Ruby's arm before nodding towards the stairs, checking one last time before bolting towards them. Behind the statues they were hidden, and a ledge beside the steps meant they kept out of view for a moment longer.

The inner chamber lay before them, its entrance unguarded. Blake could just make out voices within, Adam's, alarmingly. There was another she didn't recognize however, hasty and unintelligible in its speech. Not nervous, the tone was calm, but the words were so jumbled it struck her as miraculous that she could even understand the man.

Blake moved to the door and pressed against it, turning to wave Ruby in. She looked mortified, shuffling forward, knuckles white around her weapon. Swallowing back her own apprehension the Meera slipped into the room, catching sight of a wild, unusual mess of green hair before hiding behind a stone bench, practically dragging Ruby with her.

A mural covering the entire far wall lay before them, its contents indecipherable. The strange man was held against the wall and blathering, and if Blake strained her ears enough she could just make out what he was saying. It was nonsensical and meant nothing to her yet Adam seemed fixated on it. Why?

What was so important about the mural?

/+/+/+/+/+/

Why was it taking so long?

Five minutes had passed as Weiss counted each second, tracking the time it took Blake and Ruby. Five minutes was a long time behind enemy lines but not overlong, not enough to warrant undue concern. Ten minutes had come and gone and still no sign of their friends. Then fifteen.

Twenty minutes was too long. Ruby was fast, Blake had shadow-walking. Between the two of them they should have been in and out of the manor. Had they been caught? Were they in the middle of a fight?

"This is taking too damn long." Jaw set, Yang grabbed at the stone wall, breaking apart rock in her grip. "We have to go in!"

Not that Weiss didn't agree but was that wise? What if they were safe? Attacking could blow their cover, raise the alarm and make escape impossible. Not to mention once they committed to a fight it would be difficult to get away afterwards.

 _We need some kind of sign._ Short of Ruby and Blake emerging though Weiss didn't know what they could hope for.

"This isn't looking good. Maybe we should go in after them," Pyrrha whispered.

"We don't even know where they are though," Jaune said, "What if we go in and they're already gone?"

"We can't not check! They could have been grabbed!" Nora's proposal made Yang flare, gentle flames kicking up. Weiss hurriedly calmed down the blonde before silently admonishing Nora. Now was not the time to be panicking.

Ren leaned up over the wall, motioning for the others to do the same. A new pair of figures stopped by one of the windows and had begun to shout orders to those around them. Weiss lifted herself to see and clenched her teeth, fingers curling angrily.

"Yuma."

"I knew I should have taken him out! Damn it!" Yang ground her teeth and bared fangs, eyes flashing. "If he put a hand on Ruby…"

"We don't know that yet," Weiss cautioned, "Don't jump to conclusions."

"We have to do something, Weiss. Look." Pyrrha referred to the number of White Fang now scurrying about. At the front of the manor someone shouted to begin packing up, signaling the end of their mission.

The end of their mission and the end of Ruby and Blake's window. They had to have found whatever was within the manor, meaning now Weiss and her friends had to find a means of taking it from them.

 _No. We find Ruby and Blake first, the information is secondary. Raven can hunt them down if she's so keen on having it._

Fighting was inevitable, but if they moved quickly enough, avoided people like Yuma, then they might just be able to get through without too much trouble. Taking up Myrtenaster she retrieved a Dust shard, inhaling deeply through her nose and rolling her shoulders.

"We cut right through them, find Ruby and Blake, and get out."

Jaune's brow rose. "But the information...?"

"Screw the information! My little sister is in there and probably needs our help!" Yang snapped. "Raven can get it herself!"

"My sentiments exactly," Weiss agreed. "Once we find them we'll make our retreat." A charge straight into a manor filled with the enemy. Necessity dictated it but that didn't mean Weiss was any fonder of the idea. Testing her grip she nodded, vaulting over the low stone wall and darting for the corner of the house as several pairs of feet followed suit.

The White Fang was scrambling to make their exit, leaving them completely out of sorts when Weiss and Yang rounded the corner. Two went down in an instant, barreled through by an angry blonde. Weiss caught a man trying to draw his sword, knocking him back into Jaune's shield and watching him be lifted and slammed down.

Keeping together they charged towards the door. The White Fang had taken notice and weapons were drawn, yet the sudden attack was too much, too abrupt to become organized themselves. Pyrrha and Jaune moved to the front, shields raised as they caught blades and arrowheads, their armor holding firm. Nora circled around and spun, her hammer reaching far and wide, crashing through soldiers like reeds in a riverbed.

Ren's tonfa caught the tip of a spear, pushing it to his side and dragging the startled woman closer. Yang's fist made sure it was the only attack she'd make, sending the rabbit-eared Kanin sprawling. A man with an axe seemed intimidating for all of a second until Pyrrha and Jaune's shields sandwiched him, driving wind from his lungs and knocking him out with a pommel to the head.

Speed was their advantage, the ensuing chaos their weapon. Members upon the roof above tried to shower down arrows only for Pyrrha to hurl discarded weapons their way. Jaune did the rest, erecting a barrier to deflect incoming projectiles.

"Keep moving!" Weiss blocked a blade and pivoted, slapping the man with Myrtenaster's guard. Nora's hammer made sure he wouldn't try again, lifting him off his feet and throwing him into a crowd.

The door was closed now and within sight. Fewer White Fang than before were in their way, retreating rather than standing their ground. There was no cause for victory yet, not until they'd gotten their friends and made their escape. The give in enemy forces did give Weiss a slight smile though.

Right up until the ground beneath their feet erupted. Solid earth turned to paste and rose and fell erratically, breaking apart and crumbling like wet paper. Doing its best impression of boiling water, the ground bubbled, erupting and giving way to jagged spires. Forced apart from the others Weiss grabbed a crystal and wove a rune, losing focus as another spire erupted underfoot.

Pyrrha threw Weiss out of its path with a spell, dodging another. A lone White Fang member stood at the door, hands clutching two Dust crystals. Stone cracked, and the earth rumbled again, rock exploding and pelting anyone nearby, friend or foe, with sharp debris.

"Weiss, you and the others go! Pyrrha and I got this!" Jaune slapped his blade against his shield, throwing up another barrier and shattering rock. Mid-cast, the man yelped as a black aura wrapped around him, yanking him off his feet and towards Jaune's sword, narrowly dodging a cleave.

Pyrrha released her grip and jumped back from another spurt. "Go, we can handle him!"

Yang was already barrelling into the building, knocking aside other fighters with ease. Weiss groaned and nodded, taking off after the blonde. Jumping over a spear, spinning on one foot and leaning back beneath another, she wove a rune and snared one in ice, parrying the other and letting Ren dispatch him.

Weiss feared for their safety, though they only had one opponent left outside; the manor was abuzz with activity, of angry, frantic soldiers primed to fight.

Barely crossing the threshold inside Weiss wove between two fireballs, falling back and letting Yang snuff out another. With two runes forged she unleashed a torrent of wind and water that slammed into the group on the second floor, washing them away.

A belligerently drunk Toro charged them, tripping while Ren swept his legs, disappearing through a wall courtesy of a Yang throw. Nora jumped over Ren and slammed her hammer into a man's shield, crumpling metal on impact and sending him packing. Bolts hurled at the pair from above, a few Magi launching whatever spells they could muster. Nora responded in kind and burned up a Dust crystal in one cast, grinning as several soldiers fell away, stunned and crispy.

"Take THAT, jerks!" Nora hollered, swinging her hammer and turning on terrified fighters. She'd made it two steps steps before an unearthly rattle stopped her in her tracks, a glowing hand grabbing her legs from the floor. Another shot up, a spectral figure, skeletal and garbed in torn armor, dragged itself through the floor.

"Summoner!" Weiss shouted. Her eyes darted among those still fighting and spot a pale woman by the stairs, grinning as her eyes and palms glowed blue. Black veins pulsed as magic was sapped to give life to her creations, spilling half a dozen into the foyer within seconds.

Ren severed the limbs of the creatures, pushing Nora away and evading another. Spinning his tonfa he darted towards the woman, dropping back as a pair of daggers nearly found their way into his back. Yuma sneered and chased, blades clashing and throwing sparks with each strike, arms a blur. Nora tried to help but was cut off by another horde of ghostly warriors, fending them off with sweeping blows.

Yuma she recognized but the woman, who was she? Weiss prepared a rune, aiming an icicle at the summoner. "You need to find the others, just go!" Ren called, ducking and knocking aside a dagger. "We'll be okay!"

"We'll catch up!" Nora shouted as she bat aside another summon, electrocuting another to ash. She wore a grin all the while, literally sparking with excitement. "Renny and I can handle this!"

Weiss nodded. Upstairs seemed empty and Blake and Ruby had begun there. They had to be somewhere on the ground floor, and perhaps the fresh crowd of soldiers funneling out from behind the stairs could tell them where.

It was all she could do to keep up with Yang. Some poor soul with an axe took a swing and had it torn from his hand, grabbed by the arm and swung around, turned into a weapon himself. Weiss used the remains of her crystal and cast ice along the floor, tossing it aside and pulling free another. "Yang, get ready!"

Putting a wind rune at their back Weiss unleashed her spell, crouching low and skidding down the hall. Yang clotheslined several soldiers, Weiss cleaned up the rest, hapless without stable footing. The ice ended and they stumbled before bolting down the hall, throwing a single frigid blast back to stop any who gave chase.

There were papers strewn out along the floor at the end of the hall, a massive study. Positively messy, and empty of anyone else. They'd have turned right around and doubled back if not for the wall inconspicuously open. Weiss and Yang shared a look before rushing towards it, skidding to a halt when a dazed White Fang soldier, dripping with shadow, stumbled out.

"Ugh… Stupid girls…" His eyes widened seeing them and his hand darted for a weapon that wasn't there, yelping as ice encased him up to the neck. "Oh come on!"

Weiss scoured the room for signs, baffled momentarily. That wall hid this room, but why was it hidden? What was in here that warranted hiding? They didn't have time to meander and search about blindly. "You there, what's in this room?" she demanded. "Why is it hidden? What's in here?"

"Just two lost girls as far as I can tell!" The Dimuran grinned even as he failed to wriggle free from the ice. "Looks like you're not going anywhere!"

Yang scoffed, brushing Weiss aside and smiling at the man. "You know… We usually got pretty good resistance to heat, us Dimurans." Pulling Dust from her pouch she rolled it between her fingers, pursing her lips. "'Course, I'm only half, so I don't know if mine is really any good. How's about I get you outta that ice? Fair warning though, I'm kind of rusty with my control so no guarantee I don't just set ya on fire. But you'll be fine!"

The man's color drained immediately as he leaned away as much as the ice would allow. "W-what are you, stupid? You'll burn down the manor!"

Weiss stared at Yang before smacking her forehead. "We don't have time for this… Tell us where we're meant to go before I encase your head along with the rest of you." An idle threat, but one that managed to make the man whimper plaintively.

"M-Middle of the room, trap door!"

"Two girls may have passed through here earlier, a Meera and a short Muran with a scythe." The man nodded frantically, keen to keep himself off the chopping block. He craned his neck in the direction of the trapdoor and relaxed only when Weiss moved away.

Yang smiled and tucked away her stone, patting the man's cheek. "See, wasn't that way easier? I didn't even have to set you on fire!"

"You weren't actually going to burn him," Weiss chided.

Snorting, Yang flicked the man's nose. "Well duh, but hey, little stress relief, alright? Cuz I really wanna burn this place to the ground right now!"

"Yes, well, wait until we're finished." Weiss knelt down and found the latch, grunting and gritting her teeth. "Help me with this door." Yang grabbed it with a single hand and tossed it open, smirking. "Good, now let's… Go…?"

Gaze wandering downward Weiss paused, blinking at the abyss. Just how far down did this hole lead? Strain as she might it was impossible to see the bottom, or really any farther than a few feet. There was a ladder of course, and leading down from the ladder…

Weiss gasped as Yang grabbed her by the arm and hauled her over, trying to place Weiss onto her back. "What are you doing?"

"We don't have time to climb down! We're jumping!"

"Are you mad?! We don't know how far that drop is!"

Yang flashed a calming smile, but all it did was make Weiss' heart spasm in her chest. "Yang, you're not serious, we'll die!"

"Will not! Trust me, I got this!"

Weiss wriggled but couldn't break out of Yang's arms. One hauled her higher, another scooped her up from below. Reflexively she wrapped her legs around Yang's midsection and her arms around the blonde's neck, tight enough she worried she might choke her. "Yang, don't!"

"Hang on tight, Weissy!"

There hadn't been many instances where Weiss' life flashed before her eyes. This was one of them. She began to shout until Yang took the final step over the edge, breath catching in her lungs as weightlessness set in. Wind howled, whipping at her face, and her limbs tightened desperately around Yang. Were her eyes closed or was it just that dark? She couldn't even tell anymore. The only thing Weiss knew was if this didn't kill them first she'd kill Yang later.

Howling with laughter Yang stretched out her hands. "Here we go!" Dust sparked to life and an unruly swell of fire jettisoned down, erupting and spilling over rocks below. With enough pressure behind it Weiss felt them jolt then continue to fall, albeit slower than before.

Weiss never let her grip loosen even as the bellowing flames ceased and Yang's laughter brought her out of her terror. Enough flames lingered that faces were visible, not that Yang seemed to mind the death glare she was receiving. "Told ya we'd be fine! I've done it before, nothing to it!"

Calmly, as calm as she could, Weiss let go and dusted herself down. With poise aplenty, she looked up at Yang, the unabashed grin glaring, and slammed her fists fruitlessly on the blonde's shoulders. "We could have died! How are we supposed to help anyone if we end up dead?! What are you thinking?!"

"Hey, I told you I got this! What are you -"

"Clearly you weren't thinking, dolt, it was rhetorical! Don't ever do that again!"

Raising her hands and leaning back Yang snickered. "Fine, fine, but you have to admit it was totally awesome. You didn't seriously think I was going to let us get hurt, did you?" Weiss' face was dubious at best and Yang rolled her eyes. "Only thing that got hurt was this little rock," she teased, shaking a burned-out Dust crystal before tossing it over her shoulder. "All good!"

Someone grunted nearby and both girls turned around, coming face to face with a crowd of White Fang. Apparently descending in a massive fireball wasn't discrete. Weiss shot Yang a glare before fishing out another crystal, weaving runes as Yang slammed down a foot and threw a wall of flame at the group.

Ice erupted over the ledge, flames spilling over them and melting it on impact, sending a flood that washed away troops below too. With Yang lighting the way with fireballs they scaled down hastily, knocking aside those on their way up, and the few poor souls who managed to land in their path, sending them tumbling again. Intermittent flashes of flame lit the way and quickly they were on flat ground with few remains of the White Fang lingering.

Hands raised in surrender and Weiss quickly locked them between stone walls. Another Dust crystal burned. Magic made everything easier - when it didn't come with the usual drawbacks. Once they ran out of Dust though using any spells was risky. If not for their haste they wouldn't be using any of their supply.

 _Blake and Ruby can't wait any longer. Dust be damned._

A bridge carried them across the raging river, feet slapping loudly against sodden brick. A few fighters raced to meet them only to be swept aside, a gust of wind knocking them upward and Yang's fists sending them spiraling, almost comically, to the wayside.

Another temple? There were too many implications at Merlot's choice of residence now but no time to ponder them. Musings could wait.

Charging up the steps they stormed into the temple. Empty. Making a mad dash for the stairs Weiss caught movement from the corner of her eye and skid to a halt, surprised to see Blake flagging her down. Yang stumbled and stared before jogging over, elated to see Ruby with her.

"What… How did you two manage to get by them?"

"Shadow magic?" Blake smirked, eyes flickering towards the far room atop the steps. Her smile vanished, and she sighed. "We… Have a problem. Adam Taurus is in there, and he has a hostage."

"Who? Who do they have?"

"Some man with green hair, talks a mile a minute." Oobleck. Why was he here? How was he here? Weiss looked towards the far room.

"We need to get up there and help him. We have to stop Adam."

Blake bit her lip, hand's flexing at her sides. "He's dangerous. We can't just charge in there without a plan." The Meera glanced at Weiss, then Yang, shifting. "You two are okay? We heard a lot of magic going off."

"Fine, those were ours. Mostly." Weiss started for the stairs, producing a fresh Dust crystal. "Come on, we have to get in there. Oobleck needs our help."

Blake nodded, glancing back to Ruby and drawing a dagger. Falling in behind Weiss she stared at the shorter girl's back, flipping the knife in her grip and smirking. In a blur she thrust the blade out between Weiss' shoulder blades. Yang caught her wrist and wrenched the blade free, whiffing with a hook.

Weiss whirled around, raising Myrtenaster as Blake jumped away with a sneer. "What are you doing?!"

"Figured that was a bit of a gamble, but hey, can't blame a man for taking a chance." Blake chuckled and leaned, her body shimmering with the air around her. Cloth and skin peeled away as her body shifted, elongating and growing taller. Finely tailored trousers, polished shoes, a pressed white jacket and a cane. Nothing at all like what the Meera would wear.

"Sorry ladies, but we can't let you go in there. Got a lot riding on this job and can't have you mucking it up like our last one." Smiling, he tipped his black cap and leaned on his cane. "Nothing personal though."

'We'? Weiss looked back at the steps, at 'Ruby' perched atop them. Smiling down at them she folded one leg over the other, cocking her head and twirling a knife. Magic dispelled, and mismatched eyes shone playfully, lips puckering in a playful kiss.

Neo.

A loud crash came from the far room, steel clashing against steel. The hatted man whistled and twirled his cane. "Sounds like they've met Adam. Hopefully he can do his job." Chuckling, he glanced over his shoulder and tapped his cane on his shoulder. "So much for the animals outside though. Seems like they really are just cannon fodder."

Yang snarled and lunged for the man, propelled by a short explosion. She flew right by, skidding along the ground, staring in bewilderment Weiss couldn't believe it either, Yang had moved so quickly yet somehow missed.

"Neo? Deal with blondie, I want to try my hand at a Schnee."

Lifting her weapon and chin both Weiss squared her hips, staring down the smug Muran. Another loud clash of steel echoed from the room behind her, and she could make out Ruby shouting a warning. They had to get through these two quickly.

* * *

 **Inane ramblings above aside, thanks for reading as always! WoAN isn't the most popular fic, and admittedly, not the most well written! Yet people show up each week to read its entries and I don't ignore that fact. I'm glad people enjoy it!**

 **"Gambol, did you come up with a convoluted way to make team RWBY the focal point of the coming fights?" Convoluted? Nope! Did I totally separate JNPR/RWBY on purpose? Yep!**

 **Something I've not done since... Probably early in book 2: a whole chapter (or two) on fights! Coming up next week!**

 **So, next chapter: 10/5**

 **Until then have a wonderful week!**


	47. Book 3 - Chapter 11

**Prefacing this chapter with a notice/"warning". Perspective shifts quite a bit, particularly in the middle of it. I apologize if it's confusing but it was necessary given what I had happening. Hopefully it's not too messy of a read, I did try to make it flow without making obvious, jarring transitions.**

* * *

"That's professor Oobleck! We have to help him!"

Professor? Well dressed, valuable enough to warrant Adam kidnapping him. No ordinary teacher, a man of the Church then. Oobleck meant nothing to her. The morally sound choice was to save him, yet Blake remained firmly planted where she knelt.

The Church was the cause of all her woes. The Church was the reason none of the kingdoms knew real peace. Those in power ensured everyone below them would only ever know misery. By extension then Oobleck contributed to everything wrong with Remnant.

Yet she was meant to save him?

"Blake!" Ruby whispered again.

Ruby's eyes were imploring, begging her to do something. It wasn't as simple as just attacking though. Not with Adam. Blake fingered her dagger before letting it fall by the wayside, fingers unable to form a solid grip. Her tongue felt swollen, throat dry as her eyes glued to the blackened steel on Adam's back.

The red rose. A rose painted in blood. He'd recently redone it as he always did, but from whose blood? From which Hunter?

Fighting him was a death sentence. Fighting him was necessary. A necessary sacrifice. She'd known to expect Adam coming down here but some small part of her had reserved hope that he'd have moved on. No such luck, and now Adam stood between them and whatever secrets the temple held. The entire reason they had come here.

Waiting for reinforcements would make the most sense but there was no time. Adam would have what he wanted if he didn't already and after that… She'd seen the containers of Dust. Once they had what they wanted there would be no temple, no mural, nothing for them to gain anything. If this was to be worthwhile then they had to keep Adam from bringing the temple down.

Easier said than done.

Silver eyes implored her to make a move, for them to make a move; what move was there to make? Oobleck was being pushed along, kicked when he fell and directed to another portion of the mural. They'd covered most of it already by the looks of it, probably enough to leave with invaluable knowledge.

"Well? Translate what it says already. You have one job."

"It's not something I'm familiar with…" the frazzled man stammered.

"Then make yourself familiar with it," Adam growled, driving his boot into the man's back and pushing him closer. "Just tell me what the painting means. If you can't do that much…" Red steel glinted as it slipped from its sheath.

Oobleck trained his gaze back on the painting and Blake watched as he scanned over it in silence. Adam's finger tapped against his side, foot soon joining in. "Well?"

"Yes, well, these things take time, young man. If you want me to accurately transcribe anything you needs have pati -"

Oobleck went silent, pushed back into the mural with a blade at his throat. Adam scowled, slamming his fist against stone. "What I need is for you to do your job. If you can't then we'll find another who can."

Leather flexed beside her, twisting and contorting with movement. Wood scraped against tile as Crescent Rose was brought around, cumbersome as ever. Blake's face went slack, and her hand reached out to grab Ruby's cloak, growing blanch as her fingertips grazed the hem.

A blur darted towards Adam, scythe raised overhead. The Toro turned with ease and caught the curved Blade with sheath and blade both, sneering as Ruby was brought to an abrupt standstill. The wind left Ruby's lungs in a pained grunt, and she'd have crashed into a pillar had Blake not rushed out to catch her.

Boots screeched and dragged, skidding across the tiled floor. Thankfully Ruby wasn't too heavy, though Crescent Rose nearly did take Blake's head off. Hurriedly checking on her friend before setting her down she glared at Adam, masking her own terror. His confusion vanished and a cruel, teasing smile replaced it.

"Blake… This is a surprise." She could feel his eyes on her, scrutinizing her. What little smile had been there vanished and a vein popped in his neck. "Still playing friends with Murans I see."

A single dagger would do nothing against Adam. Had she a blade like his it would still prove to be useless. Ears flat, Blake clenched her miniscule weapon in both hands, legs steady as a drunkard on a tightrope. "Step away from him, Adam…"

"Oh? And what if I don't?" Adam lowered his blade, hovering it inches beside Oobleck's neck. "Will you stop me? Will the Muran girl?"

"Ruby. Her name is Ruby," Blake snapped, "And yes, we will. Now get away from him."

"Blake… Has my kitten finally found her claws? I'm proud, though you've seem to have forgotten who your real allies are." The Toro sighed, adjusting his mask. "As if Murans could ever accept a Meera, as if they'd ever truly be your friends, your allies. You're delusional."

"I'd trust Ruby with my life before I ever relied on you again," Blake shot back, "Move away from the wall, Adam. Now."

Speaking boldly was easy. Even the most cowardly of men could feign courage. Backing it up however was another matter. On reflex Blake took a step back as soon as Adam moved closer, the leather of her dagger biting into her fingers. Ruby cocked back her scythe and readied herself.

"Apparently you didn't learn your lesson the first time," he sighed, "Every time you disobey me, people die." Adam shook his head, dragging his blade behind him.

Blake's eyes darted to Oobleck and immediately ruled him out. No magic, not from him, not now. Just her and Ruby then.

Cloth rustled, and tile squeaked, footsteps so light struck the ground that Adam might as well have floated over to them. Crescent Rose was unwieldy without proper space, awkward still with it. Ruby lifted the handle to block Adam's blade and braced, steel screaming against steel. Blake grit her teeth and pushed back, giving Ruby enough time to step away and swing, forcing Adam off.

As a starving predator after prey Adam wouldn't be deterred so easily. The air whistled as his blade cleaved through it, the air humming in an ominous tune. Blake caught it again with her dagger, pushing against the flat and ducking under Ruby's scythe. Adam mimicked her, stripping the sheathe from his hip and burying it in Blake's stomach, kicking her back into Ruby.

Ruby tried to dart away and stumbled, body shimmering before falling to the ground. Blake grabbed a Dust crystal and tried ensnaring Adam, frustrated as tendrils crumbled away. Her arm absorbed the full brunt of a kick, going numb and dropping her dagger. Catching it in her off-hand she swung and missed, ducking under a blinding slash. Ruby's scythe went wide, yelping as her cloak was torn by Adam's blade. Blake grabbed his arm and stopped her friend from being cleaved in two.

Numerically the odds were in their favor. A trained Hunter and an accomplished killer-for-hire against a lone fighter. Were it anyone else Blake would be confident they could wrap up the brawl in moments.

Just as Adam could kill them in any moment. The blink of an eye and they could be cut in two, a limb severed, their head lopped from their shoulders. Blake had witnessed it happen instantaneously enough times to know how lethal Adam was. That he had yet to kill them then wasn't comforting, far from it.

He was toying with them.

Blake's eyes darted after the crimson blade, tracking its movements as best she could. The sheath struck her and would leave bruises later, but bruises would heal; losing a limb or copious amounts of blood would likely be lethal without a healer. She'd take bruises over potential decapitation.

A pair of daggers afforded her minimal protection and less offensive ability. With unerring ferocity Adam swung his sword singlehandedly, each blow powerful enough to numb her arms temporarily, her fingers ache and threaten to lose their grip.

Ruby tried to help where she could. A scythe had the advantage of reach but its attack patterns were woefully predictable: wide, sweeping arcs were the only reasonable attack one could make. Adam knew this within seconds and kept Blake between himself and Ruby, rendering any support she tried to offer moot.

"I thought you were going to stop me! Well?" Blake choked, her sternum struck with the bottom of the sheathe. "I don't want to do this, Blake, but you're not leaving me any choice!"

No choice? Oobleck had no choice but to translate the mural. The White Fang outside had no choice but to follow orders, lest they be cut down for insubordination. Even they had no choice but to fight; letting Adam and the White Fang have whatever secrets this temple held wasn't an option.

The only person here with a choice was Adam himself and it was clear what his decision was. Ducking and sidestepping quick cuts she pushed a dagger through Adam's guard, wincing as he wrenched her wrist and flipped her. A boot came down on her chest, crushing and chasing air from her lungs.

Ruby shouted, and Adam turned, pivoting to attack. Blake grabbed his leg, wrapping both arms around it and pulling hard enough to throw him off balance. The Toro grit his teeth and left his feet as a pair barreled into his back, knocking him to the ground with a heavy thud. Her legs wrapped around his arm immediately, twisting and trying to wrench his weapon free.

Darkness filled her vision and sound became muted as a searing pain shot through her skull. Adam struck her again with the sheath, forcing her to release her hold. Ruby yelped as it was thrown at her head, catching Adam's blade with Crescent Rose.

Dazed, Blake clutched a Dust crystal and again tried to ensnare Adam. Shadow crept up his legs and reached mid-thigh before disintegrating, swept away by an invisible wind.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Without her magic Ruby wasn't nearly as agile, evading Adam's blade, then taking the brunt of a kick to her ribs. In the fray, Oobleck had managed to get a hold of a discarded dagger, one of Blake's. It was knocked away with ease and his hand bloodied before being swat like a fly.

"You should know better Blake." Ruby was kicked aside, narrowly avoiding the bite of Adam's steel. Blake jumped at his back and drove a dagger into his shoulder, barely cutting cloth as her arm was caught. She hissed in pain as his grip tightened, bones aching, and her vision blurred as his head slammed back into her face.

With Dust in hand she pressed she shard to his chest and unleashed the magic in its entirety. Shadow swirled beneath them and crept up Adam like vines along a wall. She didn't need to deliver a lethal blow, only prevent his movement. Ruby could manage the rest. One leg became totally trapped, then the other. Overwhelm and outmaneuver, it was their only option.

Blake's eyes snapped shut as her back struck the floor, losing all sense of direction. Shadow crackled and hissed as it peeled away, vanishing into black mist. All she could see was dark, pained breaths wracking her chest as she listened to Ruby try and fail to attack again, yelping as Adam scored a blow against her.

Adam brushed away shadow like dust, sneering down at Blake. She'd known, obviously, but she'd hoped to override Adam's magic with enough of her own. So much for that plan.

"Magic isn't going to work against me." The Toro was boastful and rightfully so. As Blake's senses returned she dug for a dagger, coming up empty. Her nearest lay several feet away beneath a bench, and when she rolled to try and go for it a foot slammed into her back, pinning her to the floor. "Don't worry, my love. I won't kill you. Not yet."

Adam grinned at Ruby, resting his blade on his shoulder and stomping on Blake's spine. "You'll die first."

/+/+/+/+/+/

Left. Feign right. Parry and strike low, then follow with an upward thrust. Dodge, come in from the side.

Weiss never let herself stop for more than a second. In a flurry she moved around the hatted man, Myrtenaster striking at every perceivable opening. Her execution was flawless, her attacks well timed and aimed at openings. She should have riddled the man with holes by now.

Yet she'd not managed to land a single blow.

It was inconceivable really. The man's own battle prowess was mediocre at best, his attacks blatantly telegraphed. What few hits he did manage to land hurt, though Weiss had endured far worse. A man of his caliber normally would be little more than a foe for her to blitz through on her way to another.

So. Why. Couldn't. She. Hit. Him.

Poise fled, and frustration moved in its place. Their friends needed help and yet she was incapable of getting through this… This clod. She would come close every time, close enough that the edge of Myrtenaster would flirt with the man's limbs or torso only to be evaded at the last second. Weiss tried circling around, attacking his blind spots, even switching to her off-hand for a surprise strike.

Nothing.

"You're quick, I'll give you that." The cane's tip nearly drilled between her eyes, bouncing off her shoulder and bruising pale skin. Weiss stabbed at the man's foot and ground her teeth, bracing as a leg swept her feet in turn. She caught herself, performing a one-handed handspring. The cane struck the ground hard and seemed to shake the temple itself as sound scattered around them.

"Not quick enough!"

Hooking itself around her ankle and pulling her foot out from under her Weiss awkwardly shifted, using Myrtenaster to catch the cane's swing. Tile cracked beneath another blow, and Weiss raised her rapier to block a third, arcing attack that shook her from head to toe.

Befuddling. It was befuddling how the man wove in and out of her attacks. Her tells were miniscule at best, her decisions split second. She _knew_ her style was unorthodox; swords were common, but rapiers were not, leaving her in a class wholly unto herself. They required a fighting style that few knew and fewer still practiced themselves.

Yet the man before her was treating this as though they'd sparred every day of her life. Seemingly random jabs left her whiffing, looking more a hapless initiate than an experienced Hunter. Hearing the man's jeers and laughter each time brought her nerves to a boiling point and she went wide in her anger. The can caught her arm, spinning her before a fist struck her head and sent her staggering. Her ears rang as her skull throbbed.

"This is all a Schnee's got to offer? So much for all the renown!"

Shaking away the stupor Weiss exhaled sharply. _Calm down. You're going to make mistakes. No matter how infuriating this man is…_ She corrected her stance, back straight and chin lifted. _He's only human. He's not invincible._

Neither was Neo. She was dainty, lacked any discernible muscles besides the obvious ones that kept her from being limp as a noodle, and had even forgone using a dagger in their fight.

Which made Yang even more frustrated she was getting her ass handed to her. A single punch from her could break someone's face, she'd done it before. If she got really angry she could even bust a rock like an egg. That was if she could connect though and so far she'd failed to land a single blow. Meanwhile Neo littered her with jabs and kicks. Nothing debilitating, but annoying like little pokes.

Neo was toying with her! Leading her by the nose and forcing her to give chase around the room. The girl was quick, nimble, weaving and darting between punches and kicks. Yang growled as a boot struck her jaw, stamping down her foot to keep herself steady and throwing a missile of a jab. Stone cracked and split on impact, yet notably absent was a mismatched girl's skull.

When legs wrapped around her neck Yang stumbled backwards, reaching up to pry Neo off. The smaller woman fell back and pulled Yang with her, twisting. For a moment the floor was replaced by the ceiling as the room itself flipped. Landing was painful and Yang exhaled through clenched teeth, certain she'd broken her ass on the fall. An axe kick slammed into her forearm, another catching her jaw again and snapping her head to the right.

A small victory of catching Neo's leg proved fruitless as Yang threw the girl into the wall, watching as she flipped and landed with grace. It was like fighting someone as deft as Blake, or as precise as Weiss.

Punches thrown with enough force to shatter stone missed. Trying to grab hold of Neo resulted in taking a kick to the head, a jab to the ribs. She'd have an easier time wrangling an eel.

A frantic cry echoed from the far room and the sound of wood snapping brought things to a standstill. Yang's eyes darted towards the stairs, widening seeing Ruby thrown from the room and landing at the stairs. Bloodied. Crescent Rose lay in her hand, or rather half of it did, split down the middle. Blood spilled down the steps.

At some point Blake had emerged too, chased by a Toro wielding a thin blade. Yang didn't pay them any mind. Her eyes were locked on Ruby's fallen form, breathing, if barely, with blood seeping out of unseen wounds.

Yang didn't move. She didn't move as she watched, pleaded, waited for Ruby to get up. Nor did she move when Neo's leg slammed into her shoulder, numb to the blow. Lilac eyes slowly swiveled away from her sister, flashing red at the small woman. Smiling. Always smiling, as though the fact her sister was just wounded was some kind of joke. Warranting some sick fucking laughter.

Flame spilled from the blonde's feet and swirled, lashing out erratically. The world went red. Red as Ruby's blood, red as the cloak around her shoulders, slowly becoming sodden with it. Yang's own blood went hot as a forge before turning cold, the shift making her shudder. Black veins appeared around her eyes, and with a furious snarl she charged Neo, hurling flame after flame.

Why was she smiling?! Was she enjoying this?! Did she get off on seeing Ruby bleeding? Yang broke apart brick after brick, searing many more with her flames. She'd see how smug Neo was after she burned the bitch to a crisp!

Neo was an adroit fighter, that much was plain. Walls of flame hardly slowed her and fireballs zipped by, always missing. Yang snarled and slammed her foot on the ground, flames cascading down like an ocean's wave. Neo jumped over it with ease, landing on Yang's arm as she prepared another spell. A hard kick rocked her backwards and Yang tasted blood filling her mouth, coughing up what little slid down her throat.

"Stand still dammit!"

"Yang! Calm down!"

"Shut up!"

She'd burn Neo to a crisp, then the bastard with the sword, then the hatted man. Hell, she'd burn Blake too for failing to keep Ruby safe! Yang trembled and slammed her foot down again, another wave of flame useless as Neo sought refuge behind a pillar. A dagger hurled out from cover and struck her shoulder, burying itself deep.

Yang screamed, anger boiling over. Her arms went up in flames and she readied another spell, poised to set the entire temple alight. Then Ruby darted around the pillar, panicked. She knew it was a trick and still she hesitated long enough. Neo grinned wildly, sliding under Yang and burying a dagger in her calf. Yang whirled around and threw an erratic blast, eyes widening in terror.

Weiss' back was to her and the pale girl barely turned in time to see the fire. A rune took the brunt of the spell but caused an explosion, throwing her back across the room. She didn't move, not immediately, and when she did it was sluggish.

Warm blood dripped down the back of her leg and more still soaked her shirt. Yang's temper ebbed the moment she'd seen Weiss hurled through the air because of her. The hatted man watched on in amusement, no longer fighting and merely laughing. Laughing at her. Languid, Neo flipped the dagger in her hand and smiled, cocking an eyebrow as if to ask what was next.

Blake gasped in pain and Yang glanced back, watching as she tumbled down the steps beside Ruby. Small gashes littered her body and the Meera had the audacity to try and reach for Ruby. She should be the one bleeding out, not Ruby. She needed to get to her sister. She had to do something to help.

"Oops, looks like we've attracted some Grimm."

Yang stopped and looked around, arms falling to her sides uselessly. Black pools had begun to bubble, littering the floor and walls. It wouldn't be long until Grimm began to climb out of them and overrun the room, as well as anyone in it.

Her fault. Again.

"Not to spoil the fun but I think a hasty retreat would be good, don't you?"

"Retreat? We're on the cusp of killing them and you want to retreat?" Adam scowled, stalking towards Ruby and Blake. "Flee if you want, coward."

"Cowardice has nothing to do with it. Seems like blondie here decided to spawn a whole horde. Unless you want to fight them too -"

"Do as you will, Roman. I don't care, your services are no longer needed." Adam flicked blood from his blade and flipped his grip, aiming the tip at Ruby. Yang hurled a fireball and watched it fizzle out before ever reaching the mark. Scoffing, the Toro looked up at her, lips curling in a cruel smile. "I'll kill you next, don't worry. Just be patient and wait your turn."

Grimm howled, claws scraping madly as beasts pulled themselves free from the depths. Adam's blade fell but stopped short, dripping with blood as Blake's hands gripped the blade, arms shaking to hold it back. The Meera's head rolled with a kick but she held on, sputtering as she was kicked again.

Weiss finally climbed to her feet long enough to see Grimm beginning to surround them. Her back screamed and her legs felt numb, the skin surely charred. Supporting herself with Myrtenaster was the only way she could stand and even then, it was tentative at best.

How had it gone so wrong? Yang threw flames to fend off encroaching Grimm, her fire losing intensity blow by blow. More Grimm spawned, far too many for them to fight. Blake struggled to hold Adam back, rolling further down the stairs as she was kicked. Ruby… Wasn't moving anymore. Weiss raised a hand to weave a rune and fired ice, falling again as a Creep rammed into her back, pinning her. Snapping jaws narrowly missed her neck and she awkwardly swung back, driving her rapier into its eye.

"Well, this looks fun and all, but I really do think we'd best be going!" Roman stepped back as Neo landed on a Beowolf's back, severing its head with a pair of blades. "Adam, quit playing with your food, it's time to go!"

"Not yet." Ruby stood, lifted onto her feet by Adam's hand at her throat. Weiss watched her sway, barely lucid, her fingers going slack and the remains of Crescent Rose clattering loudly down the steps.

"Leave her alone…" Weiss pleaded, dragging herself across the floor.

Adam took one of Blake's discarded daggers and examined it. "Another one dies by your hand, Blake, because of your failures." The Meera didn't respond, or rather, couldn't. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

Her arms shook in trying to support her meager weight and Weiss collapsed, grunting as another Creep bit her cloak, tugging at it and choking her. Two more jumped in and she felt jaws close on her leg, crying out as teeth tore into muscle. Tears swam, and she reached out towards Ruby, watching frightfully as Yang raced for her, tackled by an Alpha Beowolf.

Another Grimm howled, and Weiss prepared herself for the inevitable, carving a rune out of desperation. Then another howled, and another, their cries silenced swiftly. Roman cursed and Weiss felt weight disappear from her back. A pair of boots crossed her vision before propelling the figure forward. Grimm turned and disappeared in the blink of an eye, cleaved in two in an instant.

Adam dropped Ruby and raised his sword just in time to catch another. The force of the attack lifted him and threw him back, catching his feet on the wall and propelling away as a greatsword sundered brick. Qrow chased, every swing of his heavy blade shattering stone and threatening to cleave Adam in half. The drunkard was haggard and bloodied; Adam skirted away from Qrow swiftly as he could.

"Okay, now can we leave?!" Roman cracked a Creep over the head with his cane, dancing back to make room for Neo to kill another. The pair made a beeline for the door and skid to a halt as lightning spilled through the opening, incinerating Grimm and nearly them as well.

Weiss could barely lift her head enough to watch Raven lay waste to Grimm in an instant, energy erupting from her body. Neo grabbed Roman's arm and waved her hand before shimmering light engulfed them, pulling them from sight. Adam jumped away from Qrow's onslaught and grabbed a Dust crystal from his jacket, breaking it against the wall.

"Enjoy cleaning up the bodies, Branwen!" Adam sneered before racing through the rift that formed. Qrow chased and reached out to catch him only to grab at emptiness, slamming his fist on brick.

Just like that the room fell into a harsh silence. Feeling herself tremble, leg burning, Weiss tried to pull herself forward, gritting her teeth as her wounds ached. "Quit trying to move, you'll bleed out," Raven reprimanded, strolling past her. "Yang, help your friend."

Having been struggling with a Beowolf Yang stared at Raven, lilac eyes unfocused, clouded. She took a single step forward before her body lurched, eyes losing light and falling over. Raven caught her, barely, and eased her daughter down onto the cold floor. Two daggers remained buried in her, somehow missing vital arteries.

Qrow rushed to Ruby's side, throwing aside his weapon and kneeling in her blood. Red eyes scanned her over and Weiss watched color abandon him, hands trembling as they carefully lifted the brunette up. "She's barely breathing, Rae."

"I didn't bring a healer with me, there wasn't time," Raven answered calmly. Was Weiss mistaken or was the bandit trembling too? "Schnee, you can heal, can't you?"

Ashamed, Weiss shook her head. Healing was possible with runes - most magic was if you knew the proper combinations. She'd never learned it though, nor did she know if she was even capable of it. Besides, she didn't have the energy to manage any spells.

"N-No…" she rasped out.

Qrow cursed loudly and set Ruby back down before getting to work. A large portion of her cloak was torn, and the strips used to bind a wound on her chest. How grievous was it? The puddle of blood told Weiss serious enough that it could be fatal. Ruby was already barely breathing, and with that much blood loss, with no healer ready…

Blake stirred, vision slowly refocusing. Everything was red. Voices reached her ears, deafened and unclear, but she could still recognize the girl before her. Ruby barely moved, the shallow rise and fall of her chest the only sign she hadn't succumb to her wounds. Yet.

The Meera reached out and tried to grab her friend's hand, her own strength eluding her. Her hand fell short and amber eyes lifted to look at Qrow. The man's face said it all: Ruby's prognosis was bad and only worsening by the moment.

"We have to get back up top, we need to get her to a healer!"

"Moving her could risk opening the wounds more. We don't have time for that," Raven said.

"She's going to die!"

Raven's eyes narrowed, and she rose to her feet, blade in hand as she looked to the stairs. Oobleck staggered out of the room, clutching a wound at his side. "Oobleck…? What are you doing here?"

Oobleck shook his head, nearly falling as he took the first step. "Miss Rose needs help, please…" His hand pulled a scrying stone from his pocket, handing it to Qrow. "Use mine. Yours was disabled, I'm afraid."

Qrow needn't be told twice. Weiss watched him shatter the stone, a portal opening in its place. Lifting Ruby as though she were glass and might break at the smallest touch he stopped just outside, looking back at the group. "Raven, make sure they get topside. I'll send someone down to help as soon as I can."

"Go. Don't waste time chatting, idiot."

The portal's borders shrank as Qrow passed through, swallowing him and disappearing with a faint shatter. Another uncomfortable silence set over the temple and Oobleck finally collapsed, groaning as blood seeped between his fingers. Raven moved towards him, blade in hand, and Weiss felt her heart catch in her throat.

"Don't touch him! He's not a bad man!"

Raven ignored her, standing before Oobleck with blade in hand. She couldn't mean to cut him down, right? Surely she wasn't that wicked!

"You idiot, getting captured like that…" Raven cut a length of fabric from her robe, binding Oobleck's wound. The man winced, and she scoffed, tightening the knot. "How much did you tell them? What do they know?"

"All of it, I'm afraid. Mister Taurus can be very…" Oobleck winced again and replaced his hand on the wound. "Convincing."

"Coward." Weiss tilted her head slightly watching the display. Raven checked for further injuries, deeming whatever he did have to be minor, before rising. "What's done is done. Now we're just in damage control."

Nearby Blake had just barely begun to rise, face gaunter than before and eyes wide and hollow. She looked like she'd seen a ghost and when Raven approached she didn't look up, fixated on the puddle of blood before her. "Blake, get up."

The Meera shook and groaned, drawing away from the blood, ears flat. Raven dropped her hands at the side and rolled her neck, sighing. "We don't have time for this. Ruby will make it, now get up. You can walk, can't you? Your wounds aren't that serious."

Was Raven so certain of that? From where Weiss lay Blake looked to be riddled with cuts and covered in blood. How much of it was her own? The Meera huffed, a whine rattling her as she gradually rose to her feet, teetering and finally looking up at Raven with a faint nod.

"Great. Well, at least we've secured the manor. For what little that's worth now," the Branwen leader grumbled. "Oobleck, help the princess walk. I've got Yang." Looking down at Blake and snorting, Raven grabbed her arm and tugged the Meera forward, down the steps and away from the blood. "Stop fixating on it."

Blake looked back again, stumbling as Raven pushed her forward and away from the sight. Quick, shallow breaths came and went as Blake staggered forward, hands twitching at her sides, uselessly grabbing at something not there.

"Blake… It's not your fault," she called weakly, feeling like her heart was being twisted in her chest. The Meera looked down at her, through her. She wasn't there, whatever little of her consciousness that remained likely fighting to prevent an utter mental collapse.

Oobleck knelt beside her and Weiss immediately smelled the iron of his blood, or maybe it was her own. Her eyes met his behind broken spectacles and she shook her head, slowly getting onto her good leg and wincing as pressure on the other wracked her with pain. "G-Gods… What… What's going on? Why are you here? What's in this place?"

What was in that room that warranted so much violence? What had Oobleck, a man of the Church, been doing with Adam? Against his choice but with Adam nonetheless. Why did Oobleck and Raven know each other? Weiss' mind couldn't keep up with the cyclone and her temples throbbed painfully.

"Not now. We'll explain everything in a bit but for now, please, focus on moving. I need your help just as much as you need mine."

That was debatable. Oobleck was wounded but he could stand and move enough to help support someone. Weiss could barely keep upright without his aide. Raven cradled Yang and moved past them without a word, face hidden by her hair. Blake stumbled after her, and Weiss' heart sank seeing the complete lack of emotion in the Meera's face.

What was in the temple? What was so important to go through all this? On their way out she finally noticed the crates upon crates of Dust, fire mostly.

They had planned to destroy the building when they were finished. Why? What could this place possibly have?

Oobleck stopped and Weiss looked upstream, stunned to see a crowd rushing down towards them. Raven's people mostly and at the head of the group were Jaune and Pyrrha. Nora and Ren weren't far behind, the latter limping alongside his partner for support.

They'd all survived… So far.

Raven barked orders and sent people inside, leaving Vernal to handle matters. Further up the river Weiss saw the mouth of a cave high above, spilling out water. Torches lined the breach and more light shone in from outside. The surface… The cave was somehow connected to the surface.

Weiss shook her head as her friends drew near, directing Pyrrha and Jaune both to help Blake. Ren and Nora made their way over, any greetings they had silenced by their confusion at seeing Oobleck present.

"Children." The normally eccentric man was notably curt, though not unkindly so. He managed a smile that failed to reach his eyes before hanging his head. "I am… So terribly sorry you've all been caught in this."

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Nora's eyes darted between Oobleck and Weiss. "Weiss…? Where's Ruby? Is she okay?"

"I…" Weiss closed her mouth as a lump formed in her throat. Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. A choked sob finally rose up and her shoulders shook, and she'd have collapsed if not for Oobleck's arm under hers. "I don't know…"

Ruby was not okay. Yang was not okay. Neither was Blake or herself, or any of her other friends.

None of this was okay.

/+/+/+/+/+/

Victory from the jaws of defeat, that's what Raven claimed they had achieved.

If this was victory, then Weiss shuddered to imagine what defeat would taste like. Their 'victory' - she loathed to call it that, tasted like ginger: bitter and unsavory. Since when did triumph include being laid in a tent for days on end with healers rushing to and fro? It was hard to revel in any sense of accomplishment when abject failure was the only thing Weiss could see.

Her bum leg was her first failure. Healers had salvaged her limb and spared her even the worst of scarring, though a scar there would most certainly be. At some point in her battle with Roman she'd exhausted her Dust supply in tapped into her own magics, inducing a slight case of spellcast sickness in the process.

Emotionally Weiss felt as though she'd been put through a cheese grater. Her hands shook every time she tried to do anything, spilling water when she tried to drink and failing to feed herself. How humiliating it had been to need Jaune to feed her. Eventually the healers had brewed a drink to help soothe her nerves and take off the edge. It worked, though even now she could feel a slight quake in her hands.

In being forced to stay off her leg she had become intimately acquainted with the tent she'd been left in. It was small and its materials thick, blocking out any natural light and leaving her in perpetual twilight. No holes riddled its canvas though and she was grateful for that when the first evening in camp was spent sheltered from a torrential downpour. She hadn't slept that night, kept awake by the furious roar of droplets exploding against the tent, but at least she'd remained dry.

Three days. Three days of being bound to bed - not literally, though the healers came dangerously close to doing so when she tried to walk around. Only after intense healing sessions and cautious few steps were she allowed to finally leave her tent, given a makeshift crutch to help keep pressure off her calf.

When Weiss emerged, she'd expected the plains from before. In place of the plains was the forest, though not a part she recognized. Tents were laid wherever enough space was available and smaller brush had been cleared to make space for camp. She hadn't a clue how many people were here any longer though she could tell it was more than before.

What had happened? She recognized faces from the Branwen tribe even if names escaped her and as usual they went without a glance her way. There were others still that looked to her as she passed by, some apologetic and sympathetic, others cautious. None of those she recognized.

Surefooted as a newborn deer she stumbled through camp, trying to find someone to speak to. Vernal was the first person she saw but decided not to bother her. People were running to her in an unending stream and she was doling out orders, looking about ready to snap the next person in half.

Weiss was slow to walk and her mind slower still, clouded by herb induced fog and sleep deprivation. There were new people here, people who didn't belong to the tribe. Murans, Kanin, Meera, even a Varuna who lounged by the lone water source, a small pond on the edge of camp.

The Branwen tribe had been mostly made of Murans and Dimurans before. Actually, that's all it had been. Was this another tribe that happened to show up? When had they appeared? Had Raven called on them for help?

As her leg began to throb painfully Weiss took a seat against a tree, hand out to ease herself down. She'd been given a gown to wear while healers worked on her, a sentiment that would have gone a much longer way were it clean. It may have been nice, once, but the black material faded to gray in numerous cases, splotches disfiguring the garment, and many places sported holes courtesy of moth larvae.

Taken from Merlot's manor, one of the healers had explained. She doubted their claim that they'd washed it and written it off as placating and now that she caught wind of the dress she was doubly certain. It was preferable to wandering about naked but only just.

Somewhere in the camp was Ruby, and no matter how many times she'd asked the healers had refused to tell Weiss her friend's condition. Or anyone's really. Even her friends had been denied updates which left them in the dark, unknowing. That was worse than whatever the reality was. No matter how optimistic she tried to be her mind always inevitably went to a worst-case scenario.

Ruby had suffered deep gashes and cuts, she'd seen as much. Copious blood loss too which could have very well…

Weiss stopped herself, shutting her eyes and knocking her head back against the tree, chest deflating in a frustrated sigh. Panic would help her not, yet with no evidence to the contrary, no updates, it was all she could do. Panic and hate herself for being so inept.

The image of Raven's face flashed across her mind's eye. The woman had seemed almost hopeful when she'd asked Weiss about healing, then furious when she'd revealed she possessed no such talent. Raven. The woman who she'd written off as manipulative and deceitful had shown genuine remorse in that moment.

Chalk it up to yet another thing Weiss couldn't understand.

Closing her eyes only to open them immediately at the crunch of leaves Weiss lifted her head and watched Oobleck make his way over. He wasn't much better for wear with bloody wraps cover his side and a tattered shirt slightly too small clung to his shoulders, several buttons missing. He looked like he hadn't slept either if the bags under his eyes were any indication.

"Miss Schnee, wonderful, I was hoping to speak to you." Why her? Weiss pushed herself up gingerly.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she was helped to her feet, opting to lean against the tree for support. Hair fell down her back and she huffed, brushing bangs out of her eyes. Where was her tie? She hated having her hair down.

"I trust you have many questions for me, and I will answer them all in due time. Firstly though I must ask: Are you okay?"

Was the question rhetorical or just idiotic? For a man lauded as brilliant Oobleck couldn't have been any more of a clod in that moment. Weiss raised an eyebrow and held one arm to her side, teetering on her one good leg. Better than Ruby certainly but far from unharmed, and that was only considering her visible wounds.

"Right, terribly sorry. What you just went through was an… Unfortunate mistake, and largely because of my own failure. I sincerely apologize to you and your friends." Oobleck slumped slightly and Weiss worried his wound might be acting up until she realized he was bowing. Attempting to, anyways, as much as he could with the wound in his side.

"It's… Alright." It wasn't really, far from it. While Weiss didn't understand what was happening in the slightest she had drawn plenty of conclusions of her own. At first, she'd assumed the Church was at the manor and feared a battle with Hunters was inevitable. As if they'd needed more enemies in that temple.

Oobleck was at a loss for words and Weiss took a moment to collect herself. One finger delicately traced the scar over her left eye, the marred skin healed yet uneven. What would her leg look like after that fight? Would she have permanent damage? Even if so she found it difficult to care in the face of whatever Ruby had suffered.

"Miss Schnee… Weiss. I understand if you're angry with me, and you'd have every right to be. I've deceived you and your friends and allowed you to suffer a great deal." Oobleck shook his head and removed his spectacles, one of the lenses shattered. His eyes were tired and sad, compounded by the bags and gauntness of his face.

She'd never really seen him up close before. Gods did he look tired, and though she was certain he wasn't much older than Raven he looked to be many years her senior thanks to the haggard appearance.

"How long…?" Weiss took a deep breath, denying her desire to stoke the anger burning in her breast. "How long have you been cooperating with Raven? Unless I imagined things you two seemed to know one another."

Oobleck conceded with a nod, placing his spectacles on the tip of his nose. "Some time, quite a while in fact. Before she left the Church she and I had been in regular contact, you see, and after her departure I acted as an informant for her. It was difficult but well worth the risk."

"What was? What were you risking your life like that for? Nothing has been explained to us." Weiss felt her irritation grow, spreading like a creeping ivy. Her eyes closed, and she nursed at one of her temples, nostrils flaring. "I am tired of not knowing things, professor. So please, enlighten me."

"Yes, well, I had planned to! I would very much prefer to do so in the company of everyone, so I needn't repeat myself. The others are with Raven as we speak, we're waiting for you." Everyone else? He meant excluding Ruby, Weiss reminded herself. Ruby was still in bed and being tended to most certainly.

The temptation to tell Oobleck to sod off made her lips part only for common sense to seal them shut again. There _was_ an explanation here and she needed to listen, even if she might not care to. Anger and bitterness would have to wait.

"Very well… Lead the way then." Weiss waved her hand, gathering her crutch and hobbling after Oobleck. She shouldn't be too angry with him given he was actually offering answers, something people seemed reluctant to divulge nowadays.

Oobleck wasn't the only person who had explaining to do though. How had Qrow come to find them in the temple? Why had he helped them? Moreover, what was he doing with Raven? Last she heard they were bitterly opposed to one another and yet they'd clearly worked together.

What changed to warrant that?

Camp had been thrown together in a moment's notice. Unlike before there was no rhyme or reason to the layout, no perimeter. Tents sprung up wherever they could find footing, and some lay so far out that Weiss wondered if those few hadn't been exiled from the group. So hastily established was the camp that Raven's abode, if it could be called such, possessed no walls.

A large canvas hung from four trees, like the canopy of a four-post bed. There were no walls, nothing to the floor, and most noticeably, no privacy. That would be… Problematic.

Jaune raised a hand in greeting and offered a meek smile, followed by his partner. Nora looked ready to leap from her seat until Ren caught her shoulder, sparing Weiss further injury. Blake's eyes darted up to Weiss only to move away just as quickly and Yang… Yang never so much as looked her way once.

Raven appraised her with a slight nod before red eyes shifted to Oobleck. "Good, you're back. And you found Weiss too. Feeling better?"

Weiss blinked, stunned the woman even had the thought to ask after her condition. "I'm… Fine," she lied, glancing at the expectant faces of her friends. So Ruby was still absent then. That none of them appeared to be mourning told her she was okay, which was good, though clearly not enough to be here with them.

"I trust you're going to explain everything to us now? And I don't mean just what's convenient, or whatever we ask about." Weiss's eyes narrowed, and she stood tall, or as tall as she could while leaning on a crutch. "You owe us a good deal of answers and we expect to have them."

Raven waved a hand dismissively and sat herself on a chest. A lone bandage wrapped around her arm, and blood remained stained on her robe. "You'll get everything. We can't afford to pussyfoot around and feed you kids bits of information anymore. Things are progressing faster than we thought."

"What things? Do you mean the Church?" Pyrrha questioned.

"The Church, the White Fang, groups like mine. Remnant's about to be thrown into chaos and you kids picked a fine time to start getting involved."

Silent looks were exchanged as everyone tried to make sense of that. The whole of Remnant? What was so significant that the entire world was going to suffer for it?

"I sent some people down to the temple with Oobleck earlier, had them go over the mural. Between what we learned from that one and the notes of the one on Brand… There's a reason we've seen so much Grimm activity lately."

"Precisely. There have always been Grimm as you know, and a concurrence between their presence and magic has been well documented if concealed. There are other factors at play however, factors which, until recently, we couldn't confirm. Until now." Weiss assumed that was what 'until recently' implied. Oobleck adjusted his spectacles and cursed as another button fell off his shirt.

"We'll start off easy, work you into it," Raven explained, "For starters, what do you know about the Seraph…?"

Blank stares from everyone present. Mostly everyone. "They're… Merlot's notes made mention of them." Weiss' brow pinched, lips tugging down. "They sounded like they were a race of people, though we were never taught about them."

Oobleck groaned and pinched his brow, shoulders raising and falling with a heave. "The saying is that history is written by the victor. You have been taught about the Seraph," the scholar said, "Albeit in limited capacity, and under a different name. You children would know them as the 'Dvine'."

"Magical prodigies and people who vanished from the face of Remnant one day without a trace," Raven recapped, just in case any of their teachings had escaped them. Judging by Nora's quizzical expression at least one of them had forgotten. "Right… Looks like we need to start from the very beginning."

* * *

 **So, something occurred to me back when I was planning this out: regardless how things go for the main cast they always seem to win out. That's boring. And while arguably they still did "win" - Adam didn't blow up the temple and deny them access, it was far from pretty and the White Fang still got some valuable stuff.**

 **Plot-wise, this was needed so I can do some stuff with characters. Pacing wise things need to slow down just a tad... Or maybe a lot.**

 **Next chapter is going to be largely expository as I cover some stuff that's been up in the air for a while. I'll do my best to not make it a bland wall of text as both Raven and Oobleck cover a few topics.**

 **Thanks for reading as always and hope you enjoy the chapter. Look forward to the next!**

 **Chapter 12: 10/19**


	48. Book 3 - Chapter 12

**I said it last chapter but I'll repeat it here: for both the sake of readers and the characters exposition be happening, yo!**

 **That said I opted against doing a massive, 12k word chapter of straight expository dump in favor of breaking it into smaller chapters with more happening. Stuff needs to be said and clarified, and it will be, but hopefully 2-3 chapters of time spent with the characters learning more about what's going on will be better than a massive wall o' text.**

 **And maybe it won't be! Pending on how these next entries go I'll probably adjust how I approach this kind of thing in the future.**

* * *

Raven settled down on a sealed container, hair framing her face before she tossed it back with a huff. "I'd really rather not have to explain everything from the beginning, but if you kids know nothing then it'll only make things worse. Oobleck taught you nothing about the Seraph?"

The use of an unfamiliar name aside everyone shook their heads. The Divine had been brought up once or twice at most and never fully delved into. Weiss knew of them, sparingly, and that was by sheer virtue of familiarizing herself with runes, a byproduct of their existence.

"Great… History lesson it is then. Oobleck," Raven deferred with a wave of her hand, "This is your expertise, not mine. Just try not to put them to sleep."

For a man who spit forth words at neck breaking speed he still somehow managed to take forever to convey a point. Or perhaps that was a necessity borne from how little one could glean from his rapid speech. Weiss' head still spun as she recounted the lessons he'd imparted, often times herself having to ask him to repeat himself. This… Could be messy.

Offended but no more deterred Oobleck nodded, plucking his spectacles from his pocket and sighing as a lens fell away, smashing against the hardened earth. "Very well, I'll keep it brief. The Seraph, or the Divine as you children know them as, were a race of people whose magic prowess was second to none. It was said that a single Seraph youth could rival the power of ten older Magi. How much of this is fanciful musings is unknown as I've never had the pleasure of meeting one myself."

"Nevertheless, my point remains. In addition to being remarkably gifted Magi they were astounding in other fields as well, with medicine and healing arts among the foremost. They contributed greatly to our understanding of healing magics and the use of various flora found within Remnant, which in turn vastly improved both our practices and standard of living."

"Now, it is important to know that the Seraph were isolationist by nature. Few in number, fewer than any other race, they tended to live among their own, often in faraway locales." Like the Dimurans? Plenty of their kin lived in the cities yet Weiss had seen at least two tribes in Vacuo, so removed from society in large that the Church was an anomaly. "It wasn't until many, many years of tentative trading and cultural exchange that they began to associate with the rest of Remnant, and it was when they did that those aforementioned boons began to appear."

"Advances in medicine, teaching everyone how to better wield their magic. They were really fantastic folks," Raven quipped, rolling her eyes and snorting, "Which makes what happened even more suspect."

Oobleck smiled, though it was the smile of someone giving their condolences at a funeral, one of consternation. Finding perch atop one of many containers he slouched forward, removing his ruined spectacles after they slid down his nose one too many times. "Remnant adored the Seraph, or rather, its people did. They made life better despite being so few and helped spurn a magic revolution that hasn't been seen since. The populace worshipped them, heralded them as demigods, or in some cases, gods themselves."

"It's strange that we'd know so little about them," Pyrrha commented, "Considering how highly regarded they sound."

"Let me ask you all a question. The Church bases its support not only on the reliance of Hunters to dispatch Grimm, but what else? What other facet of life enables the organization to not only spread its influence, but proliferate and gain power?"

The question should be a fairly obvious one, and it was, but took the group a moment to answer. Nora raised her hand and smiled hopefully. "Is it all the study they do? The Church has loads of scholars and finds out all kinds of neat things!" Not that she herself was terribly versed in the latest, greatest developments. None of them were.

"A good guess, Miss Valkyrie, but ultimately incorrect!" Oobleck folded his hands in his lap and leaned forward. "It is the worship of the gods that enables them to be so prominent. They direct worship, guide the masses in doing so. In effect they've monopolized religion in Remnant, and as a result they have tremendous sway, not just in the realm of religion, but in political environments as well."

Raven placed her sword in her lap and Weiss watched her wipe dirt from its sheath. "Don't forget military,," she added. "The Church can effectively send a kingdom's soldiers after someone or even a group if they wanted to."

"I thought the Church and the military were separated?" Ren's brow furrowed. "It's why Hunters can't enforce common law. We don't have the authority."

"Under normal circumstances you are correct. Your typical, everyday Hunter lacks the authority to uphold a kingdom's law, or in other words, Hunters lack the ability to carry out punishments typically delivered by guards and courts. That said it does not mean those in higher positions cannot exert said authority. Those like Ozpin for instance can direct troops as he pleases, as he sees fit."

"Truly? But the Church and other organizations are separate entities," Weiss repeated, "He shouldn't have that kind of control."

"He shouldn't, but he does. With how many Hunters he commands and his influence within the Church it's only natural that some of that should seep into the outside world," Oobleck replied. Leaning back on his seat he ran his hands down his pant legs, face twisting into various emotions before settling on distress. "He is only one of many in such a position, able to both influence the Church and various other bodies. Bodies such as the royal families, for instance."

Families, Weiss noted, meaning more than one kingdom. While the Church might be a universal organization on Remnant every kingdom did still have its own monarchy, its own ruling family and, by extension, varying laws. The juxtaposition that kingdoms could both be so independent yet linked had always struck her as odd. Not as peculiar, or as terrifying, as hearing someone like Ozpin could have influence in somewhere as distant as Atlas.

"Now… What does this have to do with anything, you might be asking yourselves? Why, everything! Or nothing, depending on which camp you prescribe to. I am here to tell you that it means everything!" Oobleck motioned with sweeping arms as he sat upright. There was the return to form they all knew, the eccentric, wild man who often darted about during lectures. The wound at his side would have none of it and he winced, hunching back over.

"The Church wants people to worship the gods, and while there is no set method to do so, they highly encourage doing so by their means. In doing so and by amassing so many devout followers they have gained these powers, powers that many would argue, myself among them, that they should not possess. Yet they do, and much of this has to do with the eradication of the Seraph."

Weiss could hear the rustle of every individual leaf overhead and the faint mutterings of conversations behind them. Someone shifted uneasily beside her but she didn't turn to see who, eyes locked on Oobleck. Eradication of the Seraph? There was another way of phrasing that, one which made her very soul churn in discomfort and her mouth dry as she attempted to speak. "You mean... Genocide…"

Oobleck may have tried to deliver that in a rosy lens but there was no way to share news and not have it be disturbing. Even so, despite her own initial shock, Weiss drew back and exhaled. "It's a terrible claim to make, and if I'm being perfectly honest, it sounds like a crime well beyond anyone's capability. The Church, the White Fang," she glanced at Raven carefully, "Bandits."

"Believe it or not my people and I don't fancy ourselves harbingers of death," the Branwen matriarch scolded. "The Church though? If you kids seriously think they're above that then you haven't been paying attention to anything you've seen. Brand? The village by the manor?" Her eyes went to Ren and Nora, lips twisting as they averted their gaze uncomfortably. "They wipe out settlements all the time. They have no regard for life."

"Says the woman who pillages and kills for a living," Yang quipped. Her shoulders straightened when her mother glared at her. "You're not so high and mighty yourself, Raven."

"We kill and take only what we need to survive, and even then we only kill those who fight back. We don't make a habit of killing women and children," she narrowed her eyes, "Or razing villages. We are nothing like the Church."

Oobleck cleared his throat and clapped his hands, drawing everyone's gaze back unto him. Thank goodness too, Weiss worried mother and daughter would break into an argument then and there. "Back to the topic at hand, ladies, it is imperative that you all understand this. The Seraph's execution and ultimately their demonization has happened countless times throughout history, though their case is by far the most extreme."

"What reason would the Church have for that though? You made it sound like people loved the Seraph, and I would imagine the Church did as well." Pyrrha's arms tightened around her chest as her head hung slightly. "Killing them would have incited riots and made the Church look horrible."

"It would have, had the Church not painted the Seraph in such a poorly light. As I mentioned before, the general population adored the Seraph and treated them like they were gifts from the gods themselves, and perhaps they were. But when cherishing turned to worship a pattern began to emerge: people deferred from the Church's teachings and instead sought out the Seraph. Why pray to something we cannot see when there are deities among us, ready and willing to guide our faith?"

"Now, do not misunderstand. What few accounts I have found over the years detail the Seraph as willing, but not wholly complicit. Records show they did not in fact believe themselves to be descendants of the gods but welcomed people for worship, not of themselves, but of the gods. Lines blurred and one became the other, but it was ultimately the people who turned these mortal beings into something greater, something larger than life."

That was something they could all understand. It was how people like Ozpin and Ironwood, despite being just as human as the rest of them, were somehow giants in their eyes. A person's presence didn't stop at just their physical selves but their influence and their renown. It was why Weiss' family name carried beyond Atlas' borders, and why she often found herself recognized by virtue of her name alone.

"The Church wants to guide and control worship, and by extension, hold influence over Remnant. The Seraph, unknowingly trying to help those seeking guidance, took away the Church's power. Now, they knew that they couldn't attack them outright, lest they draw the ire of every individual in the four kingdoms, nor could they force people to worship as they desired. People rarely do respond well to force."

"No, what the Church did was far more insidious, more contrived and deplorable. What began as defamation escalated into, as I said before, their eradication. When faced with a threat to their power the Church acted not unlike a cornered animal, lashing out and attacking whatever perceived threat it saw." A hollow, bitter chuckle shook his shoulders as Oobleck ruffled his own messy hair. "Raven, if you'd please. I prefer not to speak of this part."

To hear something that even the excitable professor himself wouldn't discuss was a rarity. A man who had purported that knowledge was everything and that no question was useless, no curiosity inconsequential. Oobleck had encouraged them to ask questions often and so they had. Sure, most of the time it had been for clarity on whatever ramble he'd just gone into but sometimes an earnest query would come up, something which would spark a debate or in-depth discussion.

Oobleck purported that discussion was healthy and that not speaking on a topic was ignoring it and pretending it didn't exist. Weiss watched the unkempt man shift on his seat, face pulling into a mask of contempt before drooping, seeming tired in an instant.

Whatever had him so uneasy must be grim indeed. Raven let out a long sigh before placing her sword at her side, hand resting on the hilt. "Like your professor said, the Church started with trying to make them look bad. Spreading misinformation, rumors that they were trying to make people stray from some 'divine path' or… Whatever nonsense they were feeding them. When that wasn't enough they upped the ante: framing the Seraph for incidents and painting them in the worst light possible."

"And sure, some folks went back to the Church, but in a rare stroke of genius most people assumed it was a few bad eggs. Nowadays if a single Varuna were to steal from a stall then Varuna the world over are thieves. Back then though, for whatever reason, people didn't go crazy. So they kept following the Seraphs, worshipping with them and treating them like royalty. Like gods."

"So… They decided after months or years of trying that they needed something bigger, something to really condemn the Seraph. I'm guessing that if you kids don't know about the Seraph you haven't heard of the Rhidona Plague?"

"We have, actually. It was a sudden illness that gripped much of Atlas and Mistral, killing thousands in a matter of weeks." Ren rubbed at his forehead before looking at Oobleck for confirmation. "The Church was quick to contain it and within a month it had passed. Is that correct, professor?"

"Indeed, excellent job, Mister Ren. What little we did discuss concerning that however was the parsed down version, edited by the Church. The illness was sudden, but it was only mysterious to those who did not understand its origin or know it's true intent."

"True intent…? What intent is there behind a plague?" Jaune asked. There wasn't one, sickness wasn't something that could have intent. Weiss looked at the professor dubiously though turned to Raven when she spoke in his stead.

"History isn't history. It's whatever version of events the winner wants to tell. And guess who the winner is in this case?" Rhetorical question, obviously, but it didn't stop someone from answering.

"The Church…" Nora whispered, eyes widening.

"The Rhidona Plague wasn't some random sickness, it was orchestrated. The Church developed a spell to induce illness on a massive scale and unleashed it. And you're wrong about one thing kid, the plague spread to other kingdoms, too." Raven rolled her shoulders and neck, reaching into her robe top and itching at bandages beneath them. "Thousands died, sure, but that was just collateral. The whole purpose of the plague was to wipe out the Seraph, which it did. Then the Church turned around and called it 'divine intervention' or some bullshit, claiming the gods had punished the Seraph for turning their backs on them."

Though Raven's eyes hardened she managed to smile, squaring her shoulders and inhaling through her nose. "Your wonderful Church? They used magic to completely decimate an entire people, all because they wanted to maintain their power in the world. Their pettiness cost an entire race their lives, and countless more besides."

Biological warfare, something Weiss was certain had never been used before. The magic for it existed in the form of miasma, but there was almost an unspoken rule of its use. Actually, there were very clear guidelines about _not_ using it precisely because of its nature. Any number of illnesses could be brought on by miasma and, unlike a fireball which could be directed, miasma spread. Cast a large enough spell and you'd hit not only your target but everything, and everyone around it.

Did the potential exist? Absolutely. To think that anyone would do it however was another matter. Brand was proof that the Church could be terrible, as was concealing so many dark realities of their world. To go so far as to bring an entire race to extinction because of lost followers though? Pettiness didn't even begin to cover that.

Yang rasped her knuckles loudly on a tree, waving for attention. "Question. What proof do you guys have of this exactly?"

"My own research, as well as work done by other groups such as Raven's," Oobleck replied easily.

"Right… So the word of someone who might, and a woman who can't be trusted and abandons her own family. Really reliable sources right there."

Raven took a breath and stood, leaving her sword against the crate. "We are reliable. There would be nothing to gain by lying to you."

Yang chuckled and raised her hands, mocking Raven with a smile. "Oh right… And we're supposed to believe you, right?" She snorted angrily and watched Raven begin to pace, glaring at Raven disdainfully like a noble might a beggar. "You lied to us from day one, so what reason do we have to believe you now? Just because he's here?"

"Yang, we should at least hear them out," Weiss cautioned, trying to be the voice of reason. "I understand this is a lot, we're all confused, but we won't accomplish anything -"

"You stay out of this, Schnee! I don't want to hear it!" Yang snapped. Even Raven looked stunned by the outburst and Weiss felt herself withdraw, shifting uncomfortably under Yang's glare. Her eyes weren't red - yet, but the gaze was more than baleful without. "You don't get to tell us what to do."

"I'm not telling you, Yang, I'm asking. Just keep an open mind and let them explain everything to us."

"Oh, and then we can follow them without a second thought, huh? Just like how we trusted my mom right away?" Yang seethed.

Weiss lifted herself on the crutch for what little good it did, trying and failing to see eye and eye with Yang. "Raven may not have been straightforward from the beginning, but…"

"No, no buts! She lied to us already guys, to ALL of us!" Weiss might be relieved to have Yang's furious attention off her, though having her shouting at her mother wasn't any better. "You used us to figure shit out for you and even then, even after all that, you still didn't tell us everything! Why are we supposed to believe you now?"

"Miss Xiao long, I assure you we are not deceiving you. There's nothing to gain by -"

"Bullshit! Nothing to gain?" Yang sneered, kicking aside a small container and spilling its contents across the ground. "You make us think you're on our side, get us doing more jobs for you, and next thing we know we're helping you do the exact same shit Merlot did! How do we know you're not planning anything else? Huh? Just your word, right?"

Leaves rustled overhead, a gentle, barely perceptible breeze making them dance to an inaudible tune. Weiss noticed then the conversations taking place beyond Raven's spot, the voices of someone calling for food, another shouting back to wait their turn. After listening to Yang shout the silence that followed was stifling and every bit as tense. Weiss glanced to the blonde, then to Raven, expecting one or the other to speak and desperately hoping neither would.

An end to arguments would have been nice, but then Weiss knew Yang well enough to expect friction. And unless Yang's father was as confrontational as Yang herself…

"Why did you listen to Ozpin? Why did you go out and kill people, Yang? Was it because he had some solid proof? Because he showed you evidence that those people needed to die?" Raven strode towards her daughter, and though she smiled the hostility in her eyes betrayed any attempted warmth. She leaned forward, folding her arms. "Or did you just take his word for it…?"

Yang took a half step back before scoffing, drawing in again as her fists trembled at her sides. "I did what I thought was right, what I thought was right for everyone, including Ruby," she defended. She reached out to push back Raven and growled. Arm wrenched behind her back and head held down Raven held her in place, tilting her head, taunting. "Let go of me!"

"Always so quick to throw a punch… You really are like me." The Branwen leader rolled her eyes at her daughter's outburst. "You took someone's word for it. You killed people all because of someone's word. We're not asking you to kill for us, I'm not. Hell, we're not even asking you to do _anything_ for us." Raven pushed harder as Yang swung out behind herself, wrenching the arm. "We're just trying to make you all realize what's going on for your own benefit."

"That right? And you weren't gonna ask us to help you after this, right? Just gonna send us on our way?" Yang stumbled forward when released, rubbing her wrist and glaring at Raven.

"If you want to cooperate then we can, or you can find your own way. We're just trying to get you up to speed, that's all." Ignoring the bitter glare of her daughter Raven returned to her seat, placing her sheathed blade over her shoulder. "If you can't be calm then this conversation is pointless. We'll continue later," she shook her head and circled around the group, glancing at Yang and frowning. "Maybe you should stop and consider there's something bigger going on, and you need to get over whatever problems you have with me."

Yang seized her mother's arm, halting her in place. "Whatever problems I have? How about the fact you abandoned me?! You left me alone, you left Ruby alone, and dad broke because you left us! I had to clean up the pieces! How do you expect me to trust you when you can't be bothered to be there for your own daughter!"

"I did what I had to in order to keep you safe. We talked about this." Raven pulled her arm free, fixing the bandage where Yang grabbed her. "If I stayed around any longer then Ozpin would have come after all of you."

"Oh right, your abandoning us was noble, how could I forget?!" Yang rolled her eyes as Raven frowned. "Spare me that crap! I don't care whatever reasons you think you had, because they're shit! I had to raise my little sister, I had to play the part of mom when I didn't even get to have one myself! And when Summer died it hurt more than you abandoning us, and want to know why? Because _she's_ my mother and she will _always_ be my mother! Not you!"

Weiss watched as Raven's hand settled on her sword's hilt, fearing for a moment she might draw it. Instead the Branwen leader sighed, and if she felt any remorse it was hidden behind a tight-lipped smile. "Think whatever you want, but I had my reasons for leaving and I don't have to justify them to you."

"That right? Well fine, we'll pretend you didn't abandon a newborn baby to go run around playing bandit! What about everything you've done since then, huh?! Killing people, robbing traders and towns, murdering anyone who didn't agree with you," Yang listed off on her fingers, "You abandon people, you murder people, and you've lied to us. How in the hell are we supposed to trust you?!"

Justified. That's how Yang's anger felt, and honestly, it was how Weiss felt towards Raven in that moment. Angry. Betrayed. Wary. Necessity had brought them to her doorstep and had seen them endure deception and near-death for… What? To 'earn her trust', to help her uncover information she likely could have gained on her own? Feeding into Yang's own fury would have been easy, letting herself be caught up in the ensuing feud between mother and daughter.

Easy, but not what was needed. Logic prevailed and Weiss reminded herself that they needed to understand what was happening, even if their messenger was someone as deplorable as Raven. Oobleck could help too, but if Yang had her way and the bickering continued then it was doubtful they'd be given anything further.

Walking up to Yang and grabbing her hand was enough to send Weiss' heart fluttering. Not in the way that one's heart might if they approached their crush, or even with the nervous excitement that may accompany base jumping. Anxiousness tinged with fear wracked her nerves and she frowned as Yang yanked her hand away, letting her own fall to the side.

"Yang… You have every reason to be furious, every reason to distrust her. And frankly…" Raven met her gaze, her face a mask though her eyes shone with barely contained malice. "I don't trust you either," she directed to the older woman, "But like or not we need to understand. Even if we abandon you after this, something you evidently have little issue doing yourself…"

Derision had been aimed at Raven, yet Yang was the one to react, albeit for a different reason. "You've got to be kidding me Weiss, you seriously want to stick around?" Yang's jaw went slack, and lilac stared down on her, searching for some hint that it might be a ploy, a joke. Finding no such hint she clenched her jaw, turning her anger away from Raven and onto Weiss herself. "No way. You don't get to make this decision. We should leave as soon as Ruby is better, screw this war."

"It's bigger than us, Yang, whatever is going on. We can't just leave and pretend it doesn't exist," Weiss warned. A wind brushed past them, warmer than the rest of the air around them, and Weiss reflexively took a step away from the blonde. "We have to know what's happening, and it's our duty to do something about this, too."

Scornful laughter erupted as Yang stepped back, doubling around and sneering at Weiss. "Our duty? Our _duty_? Since when? What happened to not answering to anyone else? What happened to us doing our own thing, huh?"

"We have the power to stop this, or at least make a difference." Ren's calm tone was striking against Yang's indignation. "We have no obligation to do anything…"

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't!" Nora insisted. "You've seen the towns too, right? The Church can't keep doing things like that, we can't let them."

"And none of the other sides are better," Pyrrha added, "The White Fang doesn't care for anyone other than themselves, and I doubt the other groups fighting for supremacy are altruistic either." A pointed remark made more so by a glance in Raven's direction.

"Then let them sort it out! We're not helping Raven or anyone fight, it's not our job!" Yang's finger nearly took out one of Weiss' eyes as it jabbed in her face, cutting off whatever she was about to say. "And you're not our leader, remember? You already blew it, no way in hell are you the one making this decision for the rest of us."

Looking past Weiss as though she wasn't there Yang turned her glare on the others. "Why are you all so willing to do this, huh?! What's it matter who's in charge, the world's just going to be awful anyways!"

Plenty of anger there, but just below the surface Weiss could see something else. A young girl desperately trying to salvage some semblance of a regular life, shielding whatever she had left from any dangers of the world. Beneath all of the justified anger was someone who had nearly seen her sister fall and was trying desperately not to let her panic through, masking it with righteous malcontent.

Or maybe Weiss was reading into it too much. "Yang… Ruby is going to be fine. She's been healed and she's recovering. If this is about her injury -"

Her crutch already barely offered support and offered less still when Yang shoved her chest, sending her toppling backwards into the dirt. Gritting her teeth as pain shot through her leg she pushed herself up, tensing as red eyes glared down at her. "Shut up, Weiss. You don't get to talk about Ruby, got me? It's your fault she's hurt."

Blake finally removed herself from the trunk of a nearby tree, amber meeting red. "It's not her fault. She tried to help, or did you forget she was there with you?"

"You shut the hell up! You're even guiltier than she is!" Yang screamed. Tears stained her cheeks and her entire body trembled. "I believed you when you said you'd keep her safe, Blake. I trusted you, and look where that got us! Ruby's almost dead, half of us are so bandaged that we can barely move."

"You're not the only person that suffered from that, Yang! We're all upset that Ruby was hurt!" Blake snapped back, ears twitching. "She's our friend too, no one wanted her to be injured like she was!"

"The only reason she was hurt was because you couldn't keep her safe! You can't keep anyone close to you safe!" Yang choked out a sob, voice breaking. She pulled herself back and took a deep, deliberate breath, red eyes never leaving Blake. "You couldn't keep your friends in the White Fang safe, and you ran away from that. Why don't you run away from us too, Blake? You're good at it. Maybe that's why -"

Blake growled and Weiss had to duck as she lunged overhead. The Meera barely had her hands on Yang's throat before Raven pulled her off, pushing both girls apart. "Enough! You all need to calm down, and if you can't do that I'll tie you to a damn tree until you do!"

Not an effective way to diffuse an argument even in the best of situations, and this was far from ideal to begin with. Raven did manage to prevent Yang and Blake from coming to blows but that was about it. Staring one another down, Weiss never took her eyes off them as Jaune and Ren helped her to her feet.

"I'm not letting my little sister get dragged into some damn war," Yang rasped, struggling to keep her voice from breaking again, "And I'm not letting her fight for some fucking bandits who are no better than the Church either. As soon as she's better we're leaving, with or without the rest of you."

Yang would leave them? What about her mark? The Grimm sealed inside of her? What about making the Church pay for what they did? Weiss could forgo the latter entirely but what about helping Yang with her seal? If she and Ruby were to disappear then she might not ever get that help. A tear streaked face and eyes pleading for help flashed through her mind, the sound of Yang's desperation and resolve shattering as prominent as when the request had been made.

They couldn't leave, not without at least helping Yang. Weiss wouldn't let them.

"It's not your choice, Wildfire." Blake lifted her nose and smiled faintly. "Ruby's old enough to make her own choices, she's seen enough of the world to know what she's getting into. Even after this do you really think she'll want to stop trying to help? To stop fighting?"

"Ruby made her choice! She decided to put her faith in a killer and a girl way in over her head and look where it got her!" Shaking her head as she started to move away Yang's eyes finally changed back, shoulders relaxing. "I'll _drag_ her with me if I have to, I'm not going to lose her too. We're done… I'm done…"

Whatever words anyone had left disappeared along with Yang. Weiss wanted to chase, but when she turned to speak to Blake and found her absent she froze. None of the others present seemed certain of what to do either, looking to her instead for answers where she had none. Oobleck hung his head in silence and Raven, helpful as ever, left them without a word.

Their world had almost crumbled around them just three days prior. Now it just might.

* * *

 **There we go! As I said I didn't want to bog down people with just constant "tell, don't show." Next chapter we'll get more information, but in ways aside from Raven and Oobleck just dumping details on us.**

 **As a notice ahead of time too I may or may not be delayed next week in getting chapter 13 out. The nerd excuse is Volume 6 premiere and going with friends to see it. The REAL excuse is midterms, and a paper that I'll likely procrastinate on finishing until next weekend, meaning crunch time. So if chapter 13 turns out to be a day late, RL/Nerdom came first!**

 **Chapter 13: 10/26 or 10/27 (probably the former!)**


	49. Book 3 - Chapter 13

**Howdy folks!**

 **So... I missed a week and I apologize for that. Life got a little messy and couldn't quite write anything, certainly not anything worthwhile. Shouldn't end up missing another week like that though and hopefully it was a one time thing.**

 **As an aside I know I mentioned there's going to be a lot of exposition before and there still will be, but looking over the story I've noticed that I pace myself about as well as an alcoholic on his third beer in twenty minutes. That being said I'm going to try and ease off the pedal a bit and do more character interaction starting with this chapter.**

 **Apologies for missing a week again and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Schnee family was known for many things.

Their mastery over runic magic was well documented. Winter Schnee, her elder sister, was also an accomplished summoner, a dual-mastery that almost seemed typical of their storied lineage. Willow Schnee, before she had become indisposed by illness, was every bit as accomplished as her two daughters combined. Then there was her grandfather Nicholas who was said to drive off hordes of Grimm single-handedly.

Both Nicholas' parents were storied Magi, as were their parents, and countless others under the Schnee name who had managed incredible feats.

Compared to the rest of her family Weiss felt lacking. She couldn't hold back droves of beasts singlehandedly, nor could she even summon. She had been recognized by the Church - by Ozpin, sure, but much of that had to do with her namesake.

Compared to the rest of her family she felt useless. She couldn't even keep her own friends from fighting. A solitary, lethargic stroll around the camp, slower still by her wounded leg, gave her ample time to appreciate just how inadequate she was.

Success at Ludlow Barrows had bolstered her confidence, made her believe she was capable of anything. Brand had been messy, and she'd nearly been killed yet she'd bested a more experienced Magi; Merlot had died by his hubris, but the fact remained she was here, he was not. She'd had recent success and yet, looking at it now, most of it was by pure luck. She was lesser than her predecessors and unaccomplished.

Unaccomplished, and undeserving of the Schnee name. She'd scorned it in an effort to take away her father's power over her, the power of being disowned. As Weiss cast her eyes through the forest, into the maze of trees before her, she realized it was almost childish, her reaction. For as many negative things as her name might carry there were positives too, positives which she'd as readily thrown aside.

Like everything else she'd done apparently that had been all wrong too.

Stopping in the shade of a spruce she leaned against its bark, ignoring the bite through her clothes. Her leg throbbed even as she tried to keep weight off it, stable as a wet noodle. With a hand outstretched she lowered herself to sit, stretching out her injured leg with a twinge of discomfort.

With their impromptu history lessons currently on hold and tensions among friends high she had little to do but wander, ruminate and reflect. Shame, because nothing swirling about her mind right now was any good.

Ruby had nearly died for starters. Yang had blamed Blake for the misfortune, something Weiss readily dismissed. Yet she couldn't deny that the event never would have taken place had she not divided their group as she had. It had seemed the sensible option at the time - the only option, but clearly, she hadn't thought it through enough.

Everyone was injured to some degree yet none to the extent Ruby had been. Her friend wasn't going to die from her wounds, a miracle that nearly had her crying to the gods in thanks, but she'd also yet to wake up either. If Weiss suffered a limp as a result of her injury, then she'd readily accept it as punishment for her failure.

 _Everyone is injured because you divided them up._ Weiss tried to stifle her own mind, but like the ache in her leg it was ever present no matter how she tried to quiet it. _Ruby nearly died, Yang hates you, and she's justified in it. She probably doesn't even want your help anymore._

An invisible blade burrowed deep, strangling her lungs, twisting and stabbing at her heart. Clutching her chest and groaning Weiss laid her head back, her hair tickling the nape of her neck. In an effort to distract her mind she looked upwards, staring at the gaps in the leaves and watching as light danced about, shifting with the wind. In that moment the sunlight was bright, shimmering even.

Or maybe it was the pooling tears that made it so. Denying herself the relief of crying she forced tears to stop and breathed, imagining her breath filling her lungs and pushing back against the unseen knife that pierced her chest. Several moments passed and she listened to the rustling of leaves, the calls of birds as they shared their songs. Eventually the feelings dwindled until only a small pinprick remained.

They had thought they'd known the truth when they'd learned what magic could really do. Weiss had felt so certain of their path when they'd turned their backs on the Church. The news that a war might break out, a war that might engulf all of Remnant, that was enough in of itself to unravel her confidence. Injuries and infighting was just icing on that bitter cake.

Hasty decisions, blindly following even after decrying being another's puppet. What did she even want anymore? Before it had been to make a name for herself, to stand apart from her family. Purely selfish. Now she wanted to make the world a better place - not that she hadn't wanted such a thing before.

Helping Remnant seemed so inconsequential in the face of what was happening right now. If Yang left and took Ruby with her then she'd lose two dear friends. The blame would be solely on her, not Blake, not Pyrrha nor Jaune, but her. If anyone left because of her decisions, then she couldn't blame them. It would be hypocritical of her to ask them to stay after denouncing the idea of belonging to another.

Selfish. That's all she was. Selfish in wanting renown, selfish in wanting her friends to stay for her sake. Again moisture danced on her lashes and again Weiss wiped them away, the heels of her hands brushing aside any tears that fell.

Through quivering lips she sighed, drawing her good leg to her chest and resting her head atop her knee, arms wrapping tight around it. Did she regret meeting Yang, the event that set all of this in motion? Of course not. What she regretted was the outcomes, the inevitable risks and the inevitable loss they would face on this path they'd chosen. A path she'd chosen.

The knife was back, deeper this time, twisting until even the act of taking a breath wracked her chest with pain. She didn't want anyone to die, least of all those closest to her. The confrontation in the temple had been a somber reminder that they weren't invincible, that people well beyond their ability were out there, opposing them. It wouldn't be a question of 'if' they would clash again, but 'when', and Weiss wasn't so naive as to assume they'd all make it out alive a second time.

Fingers gripped her leg until nails dug into flesh and threatened to draw blood. Tears unapologetically flowed now, staining her cheeks. Shaky, desperate breaths escaped as she tried to reel in composure that had long since fled.

People would die. They would die. Being ignorant to the issues facing Remnant was a crime in of itself yet she'd almost prefer ignorance. If not knowing meant her friends would be guaranteed to see tomorrow then she'd gladly throw away what they had learned.

Weiss didn't lift her head when someone called her name, nor did she look up when boots snapped twigs on their approach. Only when she felt someone's presence before her did she finally look up, shamefully wiping her face on her sleeves.

"Hey… You okay?"

Jaune cringed immediately at the question as Weiss remained silent, stubbornly cleaning her face. Looking around he leaned over, offering a hand that was gently brushed aside, rejected. "Weiss, if this is about Yang, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Didn't mean it? Weiss would laugh if she wasn't short of breath and instead settled for a scoff that sounded harsher than intended. "Right… And you're saying she was wrong?"

"Well yeah, she is. It's not your fault what happened."

"Really Jaune? Who gave the order to split up? Who told gave the okay for Ruby and Blake to go in ahead of us?" Weiss wiped away the last of her tears and turned her head away, refusing to face Jaune incase more threatened.

"We only did it because we thought it was a good idea too. We've been over this, Weiss." Armor shifted as Jaune sat down, a tiny yelp escaping as he removed a twig from his posterior. His fitful expression would have her laughing in any other situation. "We went with it because we agreed it was the best idea. And Blake going ahead was Ren's idea, not yours. And Ruby chose to follow her."

"Okay, but then I made it worse by suggesting we split up. If we'd stayed together… If we'd all gone as a group..." Panic and anger rose in her voice, tempered only by what little resolve the still had. Eyes red and glistening Weiss shook her head, ignoring the ache of her leg. She deserved it, every bit of it.

She wasn't the leader and yet they turned to her for ideas, followed her. Whatever consequence came of their actions then rested squarely on her shoulders and no one else. Nothing Jaune could say was going to convince her otherwise.

Jaune seemed to acknowledge that and turned away as well. His hands uselessly pulled at strands of grass, eyes searching for an answer that wasn't there. Guilt sprung up again, guilt at having someone here trying to console her. She was the one responsible for their mess, she didn't deserve consolation. That Jaune was here to begin with was frustrating.

"Go back to camp. I'll come back shortly."

When his eyes turned back they lost the usual mirth, pools of blue dulled and hardened. "So you can do what? Keep kicking yourself?"

"I won't be kicking myself, no," Weiss laughed humorlessly as she gestured to her leg, "I'd probably fall over if I tried."

Jaune moved closer and Weiss wanted to yell at him to stay away. She didn't want or need his sympathy right now. She was the last person who deserved it. "Weiss… You know none of us are blaming you for this, right?"

"Yang is."

"Just her, and even then I'm sure she doesn't mean it," Jaune pointed out. How easy it was for him to say that. He hadn't made a call that nearly left someone dead. "She's upset, we all are. Give her time though, I promise you she doesn't hate you."

Weiss wanted to believe him. She'd like to believe this would pass in a single afternoon and they would be smiling and laughing together as a group again. If Yang remained angry - when Yang remained angry, Ruby would go. Blake would likely leave, meaning only the five of them would remain. She couldn't ask anyone else to follow her after that point, not when her actions left half of their ensemble to leave.

"You're wrong. I made Yang accept Blake. I made her let Ruby go into the temple, and now I'm trying to make her listen to Raven and work with us. She has every right to hate me." Weiss smiled, eyes closing as her head met bark. "You all do."

A startled gasp escape as her arm was grabbed, jolting forward. Jaune's eyes bore into hers, his grip on her arm firm. "Is it your fault that Ruby trusts Blake?"

"No, but…"

"Is it your fault we trust you? That we're friends?"

Yes? No? How was she supposed to answer a question like that? "If it's our fault then we're all idiots for trusting you," Jaune continued, "So are you saying that we're all idiots for being your friends?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Then what are you saying Weiss? How is any of that your fault?"

"Because I made Yang do those things! She trusted me and it nearly got Ruby killed!" Eyes shimmering, Weiss shook her head, trying to speak only for a choked sob to stifle any words. Yang had trusted her enough to approach a total stranger and rely on them for help. Look at what she'd done with that trust.

Jaune's face fell for a second before Weiss was pulled forward again. Her thigh burned as she was made to stretch, trembling in her friend's arms as she fought back the agony and sadness consuming her. "Yang chose to trust you. Yang chose to trust Blake. Just like we all chose to be your friend, and trust you, and travel with you."

"Stop…" Weiss pleaded even as she made no effort to free herself.

"We all chose to be your friend. You might be the one we trust to make decisions, but it doesn't mean we can't decide things for ourselves. You aren't forcing anyone to do anything here, Weiss."

The shred of her logical self that acknowledged Jaune was overwhelmed by distress. "You'll die doing this… We'll all die doing this."

Jaune's laugh was nervous, and though Weiss couldn't see his face she could imagine his panicked, awkward smile. "Maybe… But we all could have died as Hunters too, but we were okay with it. We did it because we thought what we were doing was right. Just like what we're doing now."

"The Church will hunt us down. We can't even go into cities anymore, we can't go anywhere without risk of being attacked."

"Good thing Ren and Nora can hunt then, huh? I am going to miss the beds though. Sleeping rolls kind of suck."

When Jaune laughed again Weiss couldn't deny she didn't feel a bit of weight lift from her shoulders. Leaning back as soon as his arms left her she met his eyes, averting them guiltily a second after. "All of your lives are turned upside down. You can't go back to what you had."

"No… Probably not, but what we had was a total lie anyway, right?" Jaune smiled encouragingly and she managed to return it, albeit only a sliver. "In that case we just need to make something better for ourselves."

Was that even possible? They couldn't go anywhere anymore, couldn't show themselves in public spaces. They had no real income, more enemies than friends - that last part might not be so different. "You can't see your family now, not without putting them at risk," Weiss whispered.

Jaune's lips pursed before he managed a smile, though Weiss could tell it was forced. "I guess I'll have to make it so I can, huh?"

Despite having been asleep for days Weiss felt completely drained. Tears didn't fall anymore and she was grateful for as much, but replacing her sorrow was an all-encompassing hollowness. Even guilt had fled her now in favor of the empty sensation and she wasn't sure which she prefered.

"And you know… I don't uh… Well…" Weiss watched Jaune lean away and shift uncomfortably, now refusing to meet her gaze. When seconds dragged on and he still refused to speak she decided to push.

"Don't what, Jaune? You can say whatever's on your mind," Weiss insisted gently, "Goodness knows I have been."

Jaune nodded before looking back, lips curled in a hesitant smile. "Well… It's not your fault for what happened, you know that right?" Her head bobbed in understanding even if she didn't completely agree. Not yet. "Still… All this stuff, the arguments… It's not about you."

"It's about Ruby and Yang and whatever they're going through," Jaune clarified, seeing the confusion on Weiss' face. "It's been a while since they saw each other and… I mean, Ruby almost… You know…"

Rubbing at his neck awkwardly Jaune closed his eyes, no doubt having the same image pop into his mind Weiss had. Only his couldn't be as visceral as her own. He hadn't been there to see her blood pooling on the steps, weak, shallow breaths the only sign she hadn't died on the spot. He'd only seen the aftermath once Ruby had been bandaged and partially healed.

"What I'm trying to say is maybe instead of feeling responsible, maybe… We should try to be helping Yang instead?"

By 'we' Weiss assumed he meant her, though she appreciated him not saying so. Less pressure if someone else was going to try and resolve things. "N-Not that I'm saying you can't feel bad, or uh… You know… S-Stuff…"

"Stuff…?" Weiss blinked before her eyes shone again, and not from tears this time. A weak giggle made her shake and she rolled her eyes dramatically. "Where's that inspirational speech from a moment ago?"

Jaune's face flushed while he pulled at his tunic. "What I'm trying to say is instead of blaming yourself, try to help her? She's hurting a lot, though I don't have to tell you that. She probably needs support more than anybody right now."

It was an obvious statement yet struck her as hard as any recent revelation. She had been so fixated on her own misery that she'd completely ignored Yang's in the process. Now she could feel guilty, and unlike before this was more deserved. Weiss smiled and nodded, trying to compose herself as she wiped her face carefully.

If she felt guilty then she should be trying to remedy that feeling, not wallow and pity herself. Jaune was right in that she should be making an effort to help. As a warmth crept to her chest she managed a more earnest, if still hesitant smile. "Huh… I never thought the day would come," she mused aloud.

"Huh?" Jaune blinked owlishly as Weiss giggled again.

"I never thought I would call Jaune Arc my hero, though here you are, saving me from myself."

When Jaune's face flushed with embarrassment Weiss couldn't help herself, her laughter loud even behind her hand. It was a completely innocent remark, though in hindsight maybe a little dramatic.

Weiss touched Jaune's arm and smiled, relieved when he managed to return it even as his face continued to burn. "Thank you… You're absolutely right. It does no one any good if I'm out here crying to myself. Not me or Yang." If anything she was making matters worse by letting them fester.

Accepting Jaune's help she rose to her feet, nearly smacking him upside the head when he offered to carry her. "Too much?" he joked.

"We have a good thing right now, please don't ruin it." Weiss leaned on her crutch and laughed, a gesture as welcome as it was liberating. Honestly, if someone had told her Jaune of all people would have given her a pep talk she'd have looked at them like they'd had two heads. Yet here she was smiling not moments after contemplating being alone.

The notion of going to face Yang after her outburst was admittedly terrifying. Her fault or not Yang had every right to be upset and she'd sought an outlet for her anger. In the absence of those responsible she'd turned on her friends, and whether right or not it was all she'd had. Weiss couldn't find it in herself to blame her for anything now, and whatever guilt lingered was dwarfed by her desire to make things right.

Though she refused to be carried Weiss did welcome leaning on Jaune for support. Laying down for days on end left her legs weaker, and that was without factoring her injury. Together they hobbled back towards the camp, taking the pace slow and giving her a chance to try and come up with what to say. How long might she have sat there and brooded if not for his pep-talk?

"I'll help talk to her, or I can get Pyrrha or someone if you'd like," Jaune offered, smiling encouragingly when Weiss looked his way. "You don't have to do this alone you know."

"Hm… I don't know. You seemed to have a way with words just a moment ago," she mused, giggling as his face flushed once more, "Perhaps I'll see whether or not it was a fluke."

Jaune whined pitifully and hung his free shoulder. "Man… But you wouldn't punch my head off my shoulders if I got it wrong. At worst you'd glare or tell me to shut up."

"I sincerely doubt Yang will try to decapitate you," Weiss snorted, a mischievous curl to her lips forming. "No guarantees about her not punching you though."

Something between a laugh and cry rattled Jaune and Weiss couldn't resist laughing at his expense. Despite the incessant pain in her leg or the voice in the back of her mind reminding her of what was to come she felt lighter than before. Things were bad, sure, but it wasn't the end of the world. She could fix this. _They_ could fix this.

They were in this together. It wasn't her leading them so much as her representing them. They all could make their choices, and if Yang chose to leave after everything, whether they liked it or not, that was her choice.

Still though Weiss would do everything in her power to sway that decision.

Maybe it was a little selfish, and maybe Yang really did want to leave, but she allowed for a little hopeful optimism as Yang's pleading face flashed through her mind. They were friends, Yang needed her help, and there was no chance on Remnant Weiss was going to let herself fail her friend.

/+/+/+/+/+/

Jaune had shown an air of confidence Weiss had never seen before. While not useless he had never been the most well-spoken, nor the strongest fighter. She recalled one afternoon where, sat around the dining table in the training hall, Nora had listed off their group's accomplishments. Her efforts to bolster their confidence after a particularly difficult day of training and a welcome effort at that for they'd left in better spirits.

Save for Jaune whose designation, simply "And Jaune!" had been met with amused smiles, including his own. She'd not given it any thought before but now Weiss had to wonder how it had felt. Everyone else had something, even her, and here he was with simply his name. Always the butt of a joke, the last one in the proceedings, keeping up but never excelling.

Weiss had written him off as hapless until but recently and now, after having him drag her out of her pit of misery, she couldn't deny he had a certain… Quality. He wasn't the best of them but he did his part, and his absence was noted whether she realized it or not.

It was more a shame then that she would be facing Yang not with the insightful boy of moments past, but the usual stuttering clown many of them saw him as.

"Are you… You're sure you don't want Pyrrha to come with you? She's better at speaking."

Weiss smiled patiently despite a twinge of irritation. Seriously, where had his confidence gone? Fled with the wind apparently. "I'm certain, Jaune. Unless you're saying you're not up to it?"

It hadn't been intended as a barb yet Jaune seemed to take it that way, cringing and averting his eyes. Weiss reached out and touched his arm, smiling encouragingly. "It will be fine. And if I'm honest, I'd prefer having you along right now."

"Oh? Why's that?" he asked, perking up.

"If she does attack us then we can use your barriers and flee," Weiss teased, allowing herself a giggle as June's shoulders slumped. Adjusting herself on her crutch she shook her head. "Yang has no reason to be upset with you. You're effectively a third party in this, and I think you'll do well at mediating."

"O-Oh, uh… Right! I can do that!" Moving in stride again Jaune stood tall for a moment before a nervous chuckle made him slow his pace, rubbing at his neck. "You're… Sure she's not going to punch me? Because I've seen her hit people and I really don't want that."

"I'm certain. If she's liable to attack anyone it's me, and…" Weiss trailed off, shrugging. She could probably avoid it even with a limp but wondered if she should. Would hitting her be cathartic? If hitting her made Yang feel better she might just take it.

"Let's just make certain she has no reason to strike us, hm?" Weiss smiled uncertainly and hobbled forward, shifting her crude crutch as it dug into her side.

A large tent had been set up to accommodate those injured during the fighting. Healers regularly hurried in and out of the space, retrieving more salves and herbs for their practice. Ruby wouldn't be among them but in her own tent further inside the camp.

Fortunate given they were walking into a proverbial hornet's nest. Needing to pass through most of the camp however gave everyone within plenty of time to watch them and try as she might Weiss could hear whispers among onlookers. Would they still be around? What did Raven want to do with them? Was the silver-eyed girl going to survive?

Weiss blocked it out or tried to. Let the others muse and mutter among themselves, it didn't matter what they thought. Raven's group wasn't for them and whatever opinions her people might have ultimately didn't matter. The only thing they had to be grateful for was saving Ruby's life. If they saved her life.

 _Ruby is going to survive, you obstinate buffoon. Don't think for a second she won't._

Ruby's tent was in view and well within walking distance yet Weiss felt like miles separated her and it. Stopping in her tracks she frowned, invisible shackles pining her in place as she tried to muster up the courage to go on. If she didn't say the right things then Yang would leave, dragging Ruby with her. It wasn't her place to make Yang stay yet she wanted that, for both to remain. Could she do it?

"Hey… It's going to work out." Jaune smiled and pat Weiss' back, immediately apologizing as she teetered forward. "A-Ah… You've got this. We've got this!"

Weiss smiled because it was easier to do so than panic like she wanted. The tent stood like a cave into the abyss; they said fear of the unknown was powerful, but sometimes knowing what awaited you was even worse. Would Yang shout more? Would it actually come to blows?

Having Jaune's barriers at her disposal suddenly seemed like a stroke of brilliance.

It wasn't her bum leg that made Weiss' approach to the tent lethargic, nor did it make her fingers linger on the flap, having to force herself to draw them back. Sunlight overpowered the burning lamps inside and flooded the space, a brilliant blonde mane greeting them. Yang's back might be to them and her face hidden but Weiss hadn't missed how her shoulders squared or her hand tightening on the sheets of Ruby's bed.

Well… Yang wasn't shouting at them to leave, that had to mean something right? Weiss moved closer until Yang shifted in her seat, head turning enough to catch a glimpse of lilac. Their eyes met for only a second before both girls averted their gaze and Weiss quickly found herself regretting that.

Ruby pulled Weiss's gaze to her, to the bandages bound about her chest. They were clean, thankfully, but Weiss couldn't ignore the bin by her bedside with blood-caked wraps. A whimper sounded, and she turned away yet again, shivering while Jaune grabbed her shoulder for support.

"She… She's gonna be okay…" Yang reached out and brushed bangs from Ruby's sleeping face. They were delicate for a woman who could hurl a boulder if she wanted to, as if she worried the slightest touch would break her sister.

Weiss forced her mouth to turn over and smiled weakly. "That's good… She… Still hasn't woken up though?" A single shake of the head made her heart sink. Not dead, but effectively a vegetable. She didn't want to know the extent of Ruby's injuries but felt her mouth twisting to form the words before she could stop herself. "How bad…?"

"Pretty bad… Healers managed to… To close the wounds." Yang swallowed and ran a hand through her messy golden locks, hand trembling as she tried to fix Ruby's hair again. "Missed her heart and her lungs, but it was deep. Cut bone… Lots of uh… Stuff…"

Jaune's grip tightened without his realizing but Weiss didn't call him off, too fixated on the brunette to care. "That's… Good. She was lucky," Weiss said.

"Lucky? You think this shit is lucky?" Weiss cringed as Yang glared at her, eyes still lilac, shimmering. "She's been unconscious for three days, Weiss. She barely moves, and the only way I know she ain't dead is 'cuz I can see her breathing."

Moving free of Jaune's hold she moved further inside, hesitating while reaching out for her friend. "She's alive though… And she will wake up," she reassured, placing her own hand on Yang's shoulder. She felt the blonde tense at her touch but made no move to shake her off. "Ruby's a fighter, she'll be okay…"

"Maybe. Or maybe she'll be weak and can barely move. Even when she recovers…" Yang's voice broke and she inhaled sharply, hands scrubbing at her face. Low and irritable she growled, hair shaking along with her head. "I can't stand seeing her like this."

"We're not crazy about it either," echoed Jaune. Yang snorted and Weiss worried he'd somehow offended her.

"Yang… I'm… I want to apologize for… For everything. Agreeing to meet with Raven, trying to make this work… Dividing us up." Weiss swallowed a lump in her throat and went silent as a hand grabbed hers. It was warm, and the grip strong yet not uncomfortably so.

"Hey… Meeting Raven was my idea, remember? Not yours, Weissy. And it's not your fault Ruby was hurt either, or Blake's." That was good to hear. "It's my fault, I'm the only one to blame."

"What do you mean? It's not your fault whatsoever," Weiss argued. "I split us up, and while I don't think Blake is to blame either, she was with Ruby. How are…" Yang's hand in her face prompted her to stop though she very much wanted to argue further.

Holding her sister's hand while leaning forward Yang's face was shielded from view. "'Cuz it's my job to protect her. Sure, Blake didn't do it, but it ain't her job to, and it's not your job to make sure she's safe either."

Brow furrowing Weiss shook her head. "Yang, we're her friend, it's every bit our job as it is yours to keep her safe." Though calling it a 'job' made it sound obligatory rather than a choice they made. Weiss wanted Ruby to be safe, for all of them to be safe.

"No, it's not the same. You guys didn't have to do the things I did, you didn't have to play the part of a mom the way I had to."

Looking down at Ruby, Jaune rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "You mean Summer Rose…?"

"She told you about her, huh? I guess that's only normal." Yang's smile wavered, and she closed her eyes with a somber sigh. "She was pretty awesome, though Ruby's too young to remember much of her."

"Ruby never did tell us much, which I guess makes sense if she lost her when young," Weiss mused, "Your father must have been there though."

Yang sneered as she leaned back and itched at the scales on her cheek. "Oh, Tai… Sure, he was around… Sometimes. When he was it was usually just to cook food or wish us goodnight. He was as helpful as Raven."

Weiss winced hearing that. Raven had been absent from Yang's life, her father hadn't. "Surely you're exaggerating? He was probably just busy?"

"Yeah, busy trying to hide. He's a coward," Yang grumbled, "Couldn't face the fact mom was gone. Left me to pick up the pieces, play mom myself even though I was only six when she died." The wicker chair Yang sat in creaked as she shifted and Weiss had to wonder where they'd gotten it. From the manor? Superfluous detail. "Ruby… Never did say much about it, did she?"

Weiss couldn't recall much else and shook her head along with Jaune. Yang smiled bitterly and shrugged while kicking her feet up on the edge of Ruby's bed. "Long story short is Summer died and Tai sorta… Shut down. Spent all his time on Patch working for the Church. Barely saw him most days, he'd leave early in the morning, be home for dinner and maybe put Ruby to bed if he didn't pass out first."

"It sounds like he was working hard to take care of you two," Weiss offered. Yang wasn't going to bite.

"Or he was too much of a coward to accept Summer was gone and got busy with his work. Doesn't matter really because either way he was never there. I was the one who had to teach Ruby everything. I helped her learn to walk, taught her how to read. I helped her learn all the shit a parent's supposed to because both my parents were too busy with their own crap to bother being around."

"And it's not like he was the only one hurting either," Yang's voice mellowed out, any aggression replaced by sadness. "Summer was like a super mom. She'd be busy too, sure, but she always had time. No matter how hard her mission was she'd come home and play with us, make sure we ate, read to us before bed. Tai was… Better then, but it was still always her. Once she was gone I had to fill her shoes. Six years old and forced to play mom to my own little sister…" Yang chuckled. "Loads of fun, lemme tell ya…"

Forced to mature well before her time. It was something Weiss could sympathize with, having been made to leave home by her father. Sure, James Ironwood had stepped in and acted as a father figure in Jacques' stead and had done an admirable job but it wasn't the same. Weiss clutched her chest as her heart twisted within. Even now some part of her wished she'd just been allowed to stay, if only to be closer to her mother and Winter.

"It's not your responsibility to protect her though," Jaune argued gently, taking a slight step back when Yang shifted only to watch her wipe at Ruby's face with a cloth. "We're all in this together. It's like Weiss not being responsible for what happened, you aren't the only one in this."

"Sure, but like I said it ain't the same. You guys didn't raise her, you didn't watch her grow up only to have to run away to keep her safe." Yang's lip quivered and Weiss held her shoulder, moving her hand to her back as the blonde's voice broke. "Then I finally see her again and try to play it cool, act like nothing's wrong with what we're doing. Then this shit happens…"

"I failed her, no two ways about it. I was in that room, I coulda gotten past Neo and helped her, kicked the shit out of Adam. I coulda, but I didn't, and now she's here because of me. You guys can't know what it's like…"

Weiss would disagree. "We do though. She's our friend, Yang, and we're all upset seeing Ruby hurt."

"That's not it! Weiss, I raised her! I'm her sister but I'm basically her mom too. When Tai wasn't there for her I was. When she was learning to fight I was the one teaching her. I was always her rock, the one person who she could rely on, ya know? That changed when I became a Hunter, though, and keeping her safe became even harder once I went rogue."

Yang's shoulders fell and she dropped her legs, leaning over the bed to place a kiss on Ruby's forehead. What was it like having an older sister so readily there for you? Weiss couldn't say. She and Winter were close, sure, but there was an odd professionalism about their relationship. No hugs and kisses, no playing around. Close, yet indescribably distant at the same time.

"She won't be hurt like this again, we won't let it happen. To anyone." Weiss looked to Yang for permission before setting a hand atop Ruby's arm, watching the sleeping face of her friend. If not for the bandages concealing her entire chest it would almost be serene seeing her like this.

"I won't either. I don't care who gets in my way, I'm not gonna let anyone else hurt Ruby like this ever again."

"Good. Between all of us we can keep her safe," Weiss agreed, "We can keep each other safe by -"

"You guys won't be helping. We're not staying." Yang didn't falter when Weiss' eyes looked to her for a hint of doubt, finding only stubborn resolution. "I meant it when I said we'd leave, and I'd drag her with me if I have to."

"But…" Jaune held his hands out uselessly, eyes darting between the three girls. "What about making things right? Remnant's on the verge of a war, you heard them. We can't just sit back and watch."

Yang shrugged it off. "Let Remnant sort it out. World's going to suck no matter who's in charge so what's it matter? I just want to keep Ruby safe, that's all I care about."

"What about your mark? The Grimm?" Weiss pressed. "I can't help you if you leave."

"Then come with us. Forget the war, forget all this bullshit and come with us. I'd welcome ya, Weiss," Yang smiled as she spoke, "I know Ruby would too."

"I can't do that. You know I can't do that. There's no way I can ignore the injustices of the Church. And sitting by idly is the same as letting someone like Raven take power. Is that what you really want?" It wasn't fair to put her in that position. Weiss couldn't choose because it wasn't a choice. "Those two things don't have to be mutually exclusive. We can keep Ruby safe and fight to make Remnant better. You don't have to do this, Yang."

"I do, and I will. Ruby's all I got left now and I'm not losing her, got that? Even if it means I gotta fight the Church on my own to keep her safe. I'm sorry I pushed ya, Weiss, and I'm sorry we argued, but I'm not letting Ruby die for this war." Yang's fingers curled around her sister's arm and she smiled wistfully, cupping her sister's pale cheek. "You wanna save the world? Go ahead, but Rubes _is_ my world, and nothing's gonna take her from me."

Weiss felt panic bubbling to the surface and tried to place herself in Yang's field of view. "Yang, please. Ruby will be safer if we can all protect her. We can't ignore the war, but we also can't let you go. It's not safe for you two to be alone. What if you can't protect her? What if you're not strong enough by yourself?"

Yang was powerful, sure, but not invincible. Neo had proven that by besting her, and Adam likely could beat her handily as well. Roman? Weiss hadn't landed a single strike on him, he had to be formidable as well. If the likes of Goodwitch were dispatched, or gods forbid, Ozpin himself…

"You're emotional right now and I get that," Weiss continued, "You're upset seeing Ruby injured, but please, don't be hasty. If you really want to keep her safe then stay with us. We're stronger as a group."

"We're a bigger target as a group too. By ourselves Ruby and I can move quicker, and we'll be harder to follow."

"But what if you're not? What if the Church finds you?" Jaune fought for words as his hands flexed at his sides before hanging his head. "You'll die trying to protect her on your own…"

Yang turned a melancholic smile on them and shrugged. "If I die making sure Ruby is safe then… I'm cool with it. Whatever it takes for her to live."

Those words hung in the air for several moments as Weiss stared, unable to make sense of Yang. Was her devotion to her sister's well-being admirable or insane? "You… You can't leave… It's not safe…" she mumbled. "I… I won't let you."

"You can't make us stay," Yang whispered, already with her back to Weiss as she inspected Ruby's bandages. "Sorry but can you two go? I've gotta check her wound and I'd rather blonde and wiry over there doesn't see Ruby naked."

A joke delivered with no humor and a request made with finality. Weiss didn't want to leave, not if it meant finding Yang and Ruby gone the next day. "I'm not going to run off with her, okay? I'll give her a chance to say goodbye," the blonde spoke as though knowing Weiss' concerns. "Just… Let me take care of her, 'kay? We're not going anywhere."

Not yet. Weiss reached for Yang's arm but let her hand fall to her side. She was right, as much as she hated to admit it. They might well be safer on their own, and even if they weren't, it was Yang and Ruby's choice.

Yang and Ruby's…

"You can't force her to leave with you, Yang. Ruby's old enough to make her own decisions." Weiss flinched when glared at, hesitating before finding her voice again. "If she wants to stay then you can't make her leave."

"Like hell I can't. Like I said I'll drag her if that's what it takes. I don't want you guys to do this either, ya know, fighting for Remnant. It's none of our business and nothing's gonna change. But… I'm sorry, between you guys and Ruby…"

Yang let her words trail off, not that she needed to finish anyways. A flash of anger quickly fizzled out leaving mournful ashes in its wake. Yang needed Weiss' help yet her own wellbeing came second to Ruby's. All of Remnant came second to Ruby. The message and Yang's position were clear as the sky outside their tent though far more morose. 'I choose Ruby over you'.

Even so…

"I'm not going to let you just walk out of here Yang. Not after everything we've done." Weiss moved around the chair and put her arms around Yang, hugging her as tightly as she could manage. She didn't reciprocate it, but she didn't push Weiss away either.

"You can't tell us what we can and can't do," Yang said.

"No, I can't. But I can try to change your mind, and I'm going to." Feeling her friend shiver made Weiss want to hug her tighter, but any harder and she was liable to hurt Yang. As if. "Remnant is a mess and it's dangerous, and you're right… Maybe it will be a mess regardless of who's in power."

Pulling away Weiss spared Jaune a glance, smiling at him before shifting it to Yang. "But we'll make Remnant a place where Ruby, and everyone can be safe. Maybe it's not there now but that doesn't mean we can't change it. And we will change it."

"Don't be so hasty to leave, okay? Give us some time to convince you, and if our best efforts aren't enough then… You can go and we won't stop you."

Yang didn't offer an answer but Weiss knew she'd been heard. Taking her crutch from Jaune she took a moment to watch Ruby before shuffling out of the tent. Not a success and yet not a failure either. She was open to staying, at least that's what it seemed like to Weiss. Now they only needed to think of a way to convince her.

How that would happen was still up in the air, but it would happen. Her confidence might have taken a hit and things might be tumultuous right now but it wasn't impossible. There was a solution to this and she only needed to find it.

Was keeping Yang and Ruby with the group was selfish? Weiss didn't know, but what she did know was Yang was afraid and, whether she agreed or not, they were all safer together. She'd be selfish too if it meant keeping her friends safe.

Maybe being selfish wasn't such a bad thing sometimes.

* * *

 ***insert obligatory end-of-chapter blurb here***

 **But seriously, thanks for reading, hope folks enjoyed a more subdued pace. There are conversations that need to happen and I think now, with people injured and Ruby out of it, it's a good a time as any. So expect a fair bit of interaction among the main eight as Weiss learns more about what's going on.**

 **With life semi-settled down and the bulk of my semester's workload now finished expect the next chapter to be on time! Meaning...**

 **Next chapter: 11/9!**


	50. Book 3 - Chapter 14

**Suffering succotash, a chapter! Few hours later than I typically upload but who's keeping track? Me, obviously.**

 **I'm going to preface this chapter with a notice, and I'll put it at the end too as a reminder. Life's hectic at the moment and the weekly posting schedule is going to only become increasingly difficult to maintain. So, with that said, new chapters will be coming up ON AVERAGE every 7-10 days from now on, not every single Friday. Apologies for the inconvenience but some weeks I definitely need the extra few days to tidy things up and make the chapters presentable. Hope ya'll understand!**

 **With that preamble out of the way... Onto the show!**

* * *

Weiss had every intention of keeping their group together. What felt like a lifetime already had only been a few weeks, yet she couldn't deny she felt close to everyone present. Pyrrha and company had been friends for years now - Ruby included among them, and separation from them just wasn't something she was sure she could handle.

Yang was newer but even so having to part ways with the bombastic brawler was enough to bring all kinds of unpleasantness forth. Keeping her around would be contingent on whether or not Yang could be convinced that it was safe enough for Ruby to do so. Not an impossible task per se…

But then that wasn't the only issue. Yang and Blake still weren't on good terms with one another. Better than when they had first started, Weiss would concede, though that wasn't saying much. Recent events had brought an already shaky partnership to its knees and likely back a few steps. If this was going to work - and Weiss was determined to make it, she needed to not only make Yang feel comfortable for Ruby's sake, but comfortable around Blake as well.

Easier said than done. Their shared history was something she only had snippets of yet enough to know their origins were tumultuous at best. Asking them to set aside differences and simply get along was not only unfair to their own feelings but unrealistic; the pair had been on different sides of a bitter conflict; lingering animosity was only natural.

Past differences aside there was another, more immediate issue that might prevent any reconciliation.

Weiss couldn't find Blake anywhere.

Thanking a surly Kanin who was helpful as a wet blanket she hobbled away, ignoring his cat calls. She'd tried to ignore his wandering eyes but noticed every time his gaze would leave her face, forcing herself to remain polite and play ignorant. Getting into an argument or shouting wouldn't be conducive to finding Blake even if she'd wanted to do so. And gods know she'd wanted to.

It had been much the same since leaving Ruby's tent - not the lecherous gaze part thankfully for Weiss certainly would have snapped by now. Jaune had left to get the others involved in the search while she asked around for any signs of where Blake might have gone. Plenty of new faces to question, or maybe they weren't new at all. It wasn't like she'd made any great efforts to meet anyone in the Branwen tribe before.

Meera and Canis, Kanin and Toro, and even one or two Varuna. Maybe she hadn't been privy to who was in Raven's ensemble, but she was positive such a variety hadn't existed before. That every one of the unfamiliar faces wore what equated to rags and kept to themselves told her everything she needed to know about them, who they were and what they were doing here.

Plenty of White Fang had been left behind while Adam had made his escape. Some had managed to flee but the majority were caught by Raven's forces moving in. Weiss hadn't expected Raven to take prisoners, not so many, though she was grateful for it. The alternative? Well, there would be a lot of unmarked graves otherwise.

Any gratitude she felt wasn't shared by those being held captive. Most appeared aloof and distant, refusing to have any conversation with her. The first man she'd spoken with had been a Meera whose fur still clung together, a product of her ice partially freezing him. No surprise when he'd turned her away with hardly a second glance.

Most had been unhelpful, the few who did deign her worthy of speaking to either choosing to be crass or ultimately have nothing of value. Hopefully the others were having more luck than she was.

Weiss approached a trio huddled around a stump, stopping short when all three turned to shoo her away. Undeterred she stepped closer and offered a smile that fell flat. Would it kill these people to at least attempt civility?

Agitation wouldn't help anyone, and Weiss made sure her smile remained set in stone as she stood before the trio. From the group rose an older Kanin, half of one ear gone and scar tissue capping it off. A full head taller than her she craned her neck to meet hazel eyes, offering a hand in greeting.

The Kanin held his hip and grunted, stubbled jaw clenching. "Hip's locking up again. Damn roughhousing didn't help 'er any neither." Dropping her hand when no effort was made to shake it Weiss tried to express sympathy with a nod. "What're you after then?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. I assume she's somewhere in the camp." Weiss glanced past the man at the other two, frowning as they glared at her. "But I haven't seen her. Maybe you can help?"

"What makes you think we want to help you any?" Agitated, Weiss peered around the Kanin to meet the Canis' glare. "It's your fault we're in this mess to begin with!"

"My fault? I'm not the one in a fanatical group," Weiss countered.

"Who're you calling fanatical?!" On the edge of her seat the woman sneered, lips curling to reveal pointed teeth. "You Hunters are all crazy! You do whatever the Church tells you without a care for who gets hurt!"

Disregarding how irritating being called callous was Weiss furrowed her brow at the woman's accusations. "Hunter…? What makes you think I'm a Hunter…?"

"Because we saw you at Ludlow! We were trying to get back what was ours and you attacked us for it! Killed us for it!"

Weiss hadn't _killed_ anyone. Injured yes but not killed, even the commander she'd duelled. She would certainly remember having slain someone. "I'm not a Hunter," Weiss held up a hand, "Not anymore. I've left the Church after learning of their crimes. That being said… You're hardly free to point fingers here. You're every bit as guilty for your work here." And Ludlow, though this conversation was already inflammatory enough without dredging that up.

"Us guilty? We're after something that belongs to us! To all of Faunus-kind!" Bearing his teeth as he rose the Canis stalked forward, muscles in his neck tensed. "And again, you're keeping us from it!"

Something that belonged to them? She was lost. Looking at the Kanin, wrinkled face held in reservation, and the irritable Canis beyond him still her head cocked to the side in question. "You… What was it exactly you were trying to recover?"

"As if we'd tell you, long-ears," the woman spat.

"Items that belonged to one of our commanders." The Kanin ignored complaints of his youthful companions and addressed Weiss. Unsteady steps carried him back to his stool and he groaned while settling back down, nursing aged joints. "The man who owned the home slew one of our commanders, stealing items precious to them. Precious to the organization."

"You staged an entire siege of a building for a few items…?" Voice dripping with incredulity Weiss' eyes widened, gaze flickering between them. "And none of you thought that was a bit… Excessive?"

"We do as we're told. The items were important - heirlooms and pieces from the White Fang's founder. Maybe they're just sentimental," the Kanin's shoulders shrugged, "But it's more a matter of morale. Especially for some of our younger members."

Grateful for the elder's level headedness Weiss nodded. There was something shouting in the back of her mind that she wanted to throw into the open, but she held it back. "Adam Taurus is your commander, correct…? Then this is what he said you were here for?"

"Aye, you've the right of it."

Neither Canis made any retort or met her gaze, their gazes fixated on the Kanin instead. "Do you know where Adam went during the fighting? Where he was?"

Shaking his head as he hunched forward the Kanin's face sagged, bushy brow pinched. "No. We assumed he was fighting with the Branwen woman, or maybe the Church."

"He wasn't." Not exactly. Adam was fighting the Church in a manner of speaking though not the way the elderly man implied. "Were you aware of a temple beneath the manor? Or what lays within it?"

Now all eyes were on her with a mixture of curiosity and skepticism. Her hunch was right then, either that or these three were remarkably adept at feigning ignorance: Adam hadn't told his own people the true nature of their mission. "There were no heirlooms or relics of your organization, or if there were then it was a convenient excuse to bring you here," Weiss continued, "Adam's true goal was a temple underground and the information inside of it. He lied to you. To all of you."

"Liar! The commander would never deceive us!"

"He did, and you fell for it," Weiss stood her ground as the Canis marched up to her. She was unarmed but so was he, though there was a notable size difference. "You were used, make no mistake. Your beloved commander tricked you."

Growling as he lifted a hand the Canis stopped short of striking Weiss when his senior shouted at him. "Russo, enough! Do you want to give them reason to attack you, stupid boy? Sit back down."

Russo glared back at the Kanin, sparing Weiss one final glance before spitting at her feet. The rune she'd half-carved crumbled away at her side, flakes of magic carrying away on the wind. Crisis averted for now. Maybe she should try another approach.

"I left the Church because they did precisely the same thing to us. Giving us half-truths or sometimes outright lies. Using us for their own ends, manipulating us." Going into detail would take far too long and Weiss hadn't the patience for it. This argument was already drawing away precious time from her search as it was. "Believe me when I say I understand your anger, and I'm sorry, but it's the truth. This was never about some lost relics of the White Fang."

Russo cursed and kicked his stool, breaking the fickle piece against the trunk of a tree. On the ground he ran his hands over his face before hanging his head and scoffing. "It's still a lie… They wouldn't do that. We're not just tools to them."

"It makes sense though…" The female Canis looked to Weiss, hostility gone in favor of resignation. "At Ludlow we were told we were after Dust, and it was stolen from us." Weiss nodded, unsure whether she was relieved or not that much was true. "We were also told that you had wiped out a camp of ours not days before. It wasn't just about retrieving Dust, we were supposed to kill everyone inside the fort."

"What Sapphire says is true. A group attacked our camp, shrouded in cloaks. With what few Magi we had we didn't stand a chance and only a few of us escaped. We joined another camp and we were left to take part in the siege on Ludlow." Scoffing, the aged Kanin hung his head, fingers prodding at scar tissue. "An old soul like me? I was left to mind the camp while they were away. Then Wildfire came in and I could only sit and watch as she interrogated our leaders."

"Yang was there…?" That was news to her. Weiss had wondered where her friend had gone during the fighting and now she knew. Why she had gone was anyone's guess, as was why she hadn't mentioned it. Too much had happened, and it had just slipped everyone's mind. "I hate to ask this but you're certain the Church attacked you?"

Not that Weiss wouldn't doubt for a second Ozpin might send Hunters to wipe out a White Fang camp. Yet one had managed to sprout up close to Ludlow without anyone noticing. Why then would one presumably further out be stomped out yet not one closer to the city itself? Wouldn't that be deemed a larger threat?

"They were all Murans, I'm certain of it," the Kanin's eyes searched Weiss' face. "You don't seem convinced though…"

"The Church has a habit of framing events, twisting them to incite reactions and draw support to their cause. The White Fang, I assume, is capable of such a thing."

Russo lifted his head at once, eyes wide. "You think we killed our own people? Are you insane?"

"If you believed the Church had recently slain your brethren and then your leaders turned around and called for revenge, would you hesitate?" Of course not, no one would. In the face of insurmountable grief and anger they would have latched onto any chance to get revenge. Just as they had done.

Sapphire's ears folded, head in her hands. "There's no way… They wouldn't do that to us."

"Just like they wouldn't lie to you about why you were here, right?" There was no pleasure in upending someone's world, even someone who was an enemy not a day ago, but Weiss wanted them to realize this. And maybe she wanted to realize something herself too.

It had been easy even for someone like her, someone who sympathized with the plight of other races, to label the White Fang as extremists. Their actions were always excessive, violent, and they didn't discriminate in their hatred, killing combatants and citizens alike. At face value they were loathsome and wretched, deserving of every bit of animosity thrown their way.

Yet many of their members might be no different from Weiss and her friends. Disenfranchised souls seeking to make the world better in their own way, fighting for a cause that was ultimately a fallacy. Equality was an excellent thing to strive for certainly but not the way the White Fang sought it. That wasn't equality, it was superiority.

"I'm not saying you're right or that we necessarily even believe you. But it's too convenient…" Russo's hand ran through his hair as he looked around and Weiss followed suit. "Some of us thought things were a bit odd but we're used to not knowing the full story. After all we're just grunts right?"

"It's easy to assume our leaders had our best interests at heart," the Kanin said. "But perhaps we were foolish to believe that. Or… Perhaps some of us realized it but chose to ignore it, wanting to think we were truly working towards something better."

Crestfallen the trio fell into silence, meeting one another's gazes before all eyes fell to the ground. Deceived, used, little more than a toy in a game, Weiss knew exactly what they were feeling now. "I'm sorry that you were tricked, and believe me, I know what it's like. It seems we're both victims of that here."

"Which is all the more reason that we shouldn't be arguing or be hostile with one another. We're more alike than you think."

Common ground. Weiss hadn't thought she'd find that with anyone in the White Fang but in hindsight it almost seemed obvious. Now that any open hostilities had ended between them she hefted herself along on her crutch, a hopeful smile greeting the Kanin as he met her eyes once more. "So please… Help me find my friend? Because even if we've been tricked and used we all still have each other," she looked at Russo and Sapphire as she spoke, "And that's something they can't ever take away from us, right?"

Even if guarded the smiles she received were welcome enough. Weiss would withhold her victory celebration until she gleaned anything of use from these three; celebrating without knowing the whereabouts of Blake would just feel wrong.

"Whatever we can do to help we'll offer it," the Kanin answered readily. Weiss extended a hand again and her smile widened when he accepted the gesture this time. "What is your friend's name? Perhaps we can start there."

"Of course. Her name is Blake…" Taking pause her brow furrowed, wracking her brain for a family name. Surely she'd heard it before, Ruby must have mentioned it or even Yang. "She had a nickname while with your organization," she continued, "I believe it was 'Umbra'?"

"The Belladonna's orphan!" Eyes wide with recognition the Kanin sat upright in a hurry making Weiss stagger back before his head clipped her chin. "I thought I had seen her. Gods… Blake Belladonna, there's a surprise…"

"You know her?"

"Hard not to! You should have seen the way Adam led her around in camp," Sapphire rolled her eyes, "It was like he kept her on a leash. We all knew they were together, or at least we figured they were. Eating, sleeping, fighting…"

"You couldn't separate the two of them. They did everything as a pair," Russo finished before a frown overtook his features. "She… Never seemed all that happy though. She'd smile, sure, but it never looked real. I think the only one she ever tricked with it was herself."

"You do know her then! Have you seen her? Do you know where she went?" Weiss' enthusiasm dwindled when all three shook their heads in reply.

"Sorry but no, we haven't. Last we saw she went to meet with you and the Murans. After that we never saw her again." Pushing against his stool the Kanin slowly rose to his feet. "If there's any way we can help though let me know. She's a good kid and she's been through a lot. I'd hate for her parents to know what she's been through."

Her parents… "You called her the 'Belladonna's orphan', correct?" Weiss searched the man's face, frowning. "Her parents then… They're gone?"

With a somber nod the man confirmed her guess and Weiss simultaneously felt hope and dismay. Just as she'd found common ground between herself and former White Fang she'd found a similarity between Yang and Blake. Whether it was enough for them to being to mend their differences…

"Do me a favor, will you? Look out for her. I know you might think everyone in the White Fang might be a monster but we're not. Most of us just want equality, to be treated fairly. Blake's no different and she's been through a lot. More than most her age." Hand settling on her shoulder Weiss felt fingers tighten, hazel eyes locked on her face.

"I'll do everything I can, sir. I promise." Starting with actually finding Blake. So far her search had come up empty but that didn't mean her friends were without leads. Someone in camp had to have seen where Blake went, there was no way even with magic that someone hadn't noticed something.

Weiss returned a warm smile and turned to leave once more only to halt when the man's grip remained. "I… I need to ask one more favor. It's my granddaughter, I… I've been meaning to try and visit her but I can't, not now. Could you pass along a message if you ever happen to go her way?"

As if that needed to be asked. Weiss couldn't promise she'd ever remember it verbatim, but she'd more than readily deliver the man's heartfelt missive. "Of course. Though… Where is she? I don't have the luxury of travelling right now so there's no guarantee I'll see her any time soon." Or at all.

"Only if you're able, I'd appreciate it. She's living in a town called Vindemia last I heard. Do you know it?" Weiss' eyes widened, and she couldn't help but smile, almost giddy as she assumed she knew where this was going. "Judging by your expression you do." Chuckling, the Kanin nodded once and finally removed his hand. "Her name is Velvet and I… I just wanted to tell her I'm well, and that I hope she is too. And that I'm sure her parents are thinking of her."

Weiss' knowing smile finally vanished, wiped clean as she worried it might be seen as inappropriate, or outright loony. "I have a sneaking suspicion Velvet is just fine, sir, but I'll be certain to relay your message if I see her again."

The Kanin nodded, his own smile wide as Weiss finally made her departure. "Wait… Again…?"

She threw back another smile and left it at that, content to see the older man looking considerably brighter than before. Velvet was his granddaughter, someone who Weiss had hardly given a second thought until now. Who knew the world could be such a small place?

A small place that Blake appeared absent from mind, though that might be changing rather soon. An excitable redhead bounded towards her and not far behind followed a reserved Ren. Like oil and water those two and yet they were inseparable for reasons Weiss still never fully understood. When Nora drew close enough and threatened to lift her in a hug Weiss held her crutch out in defense, teetering and yelping.

"Easy there, Weiss! Don't want to get more booboos!" Nora laughed, a single hand enough to grab and lift the Schnee's entire weight. Wobbling before righting herself on the crutch Weiss winced as Nora pat her arm, though it felt much more a like a slap. "I've got good news! Ren, we have good news, don't we?"

Ren stopped in his tracks and doubled over, hands on his knees as sweat dripped from his brow. Had they run here? Nora didn't seem the least bit winded while her partner was on the verge of collapse. Somehow that seemed normal.

"Did you two find Blake?" Nora nodded emphatically while Ren held up a thumb, still fighting for breath. "That was… Fast. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Fine! I mean she's totally sulking and she's like… The queen of frowns right now. I couldn't get her to smile at all!"

Ren placed his hands on his hips and exhaled. "Nora's lucky Blake didn't stab her…"

"Everyone loves hugs! How was I supposed to know Blake doesn't like hugs?!" Nora's cheeks puffed up and she folded her arms only to promptly grab Weiss and pull her in for a hug. "See? Even the Ice Queen likes them!"

"Can't… Breathe…"

Freed from Nora's crushing grasp Weiss placed a hand on her chest, narrowing her eyes at the unapologetic redhead. "Anyway… You found her? Where is she?"

Ren's head turned and he gestured back through the forest, and though Weiss looked she couldn't see what he might be gesturing towards. "She went into the abandoned town we'd found"

"Why is she there of all places?"

"To be alone, I'd imagine. She and Yang didn't exactly leave that meeting on high notes."

Nora grinned and cracked her knuckles, a sound that made Weiss cringe. "We'll bring her back and make them apologize!"

A welcome sentiment but hardly realistic. If Blake and Yang were ever going to get along - and if Yang was going to allow Ruby to stay, it had to be of their own volition. Weiss smiled at Nora, if patronizing, and pat her arm. "Let's try and convince her first. Maybe if she doesn't relent then you can carry her back."

Entirely made in jest Weiss worried when Nora let out a howl of delight, and in no short order turned on a heel and began a march back into the woods. "Hurry up then, we've got a mopey kitty to find! Let's go Renny!"

If anyone could manage to forcibly remove Blake, then it would be Nora. Weiss wasn't too thrilled about that and judging by the way his shoulders slumped neither was Ren. That could be his reluctance to move again so soon too. Passing by with a sympathetic smile she rolled her eyes, waiting for him before following their bombastic guide.

"I do hope you know if she tries anything it falls to you to keep her in check," Weiss said. Ren nodded and sighed, wiping sweat on his sleeve.

"She is my blessing and my burden." Half-joking, half serious he smiled, a smile that fled the moment his partner took off into the trees. "Nora, wait! Weiss can't run!"

/+/+/+/+/+/

Weiss couldn't run, but then she didn't have to. Like an over excited pup Nora would rush ahead, disappear for a moment only to come bounding back. She'd give the benefit of the doubt and say Nora was just scouting for them. Dutiful as ever, Weiss mused. After making an offhand comment about trying to put their friend on a leash Ren's lips had quirked into an amused smile and he'd glanced at Weiss, smile growing wider when she pressed for answers. Had he tried it before?

Weiss wasn't sure tying Nora to the largest tree in the forest would have slowed her down.

For what it was worth they made great time in reaching the village. Weiss' leg prevented them from breaking into an outright run, though judging by how spent Ren had appeared at first she suspected he didn't mind in the slightest. If anyone had a problem with their languid pace it was Nora and she was too busy chatting about… Well, everything to have time to complain.

Trees receded faster than Oobleck's hairline and a floor of fiery colors turned a gradual green, leaves thinning and giving way to grass. Gusts of wind tumbled across the blades and carried leaves on its heels, slapping Nora in the face with a few that sent her flailing. For his part Ren merely began his way down the hill, pausing to make certain Weiss could make the walk.

She could, though it was as precarious as could be. Already fickle in its support she quickly found her crutch didn't do well with slopes and more than once felt it slip from beneath her. Only Ren being nearby to catch her prevented a comical if painful tumble down the hill. Nora did try to help, albeit her help came in the form of offering to carry Weiss like a sack of flour. Thanks, but no thanks.

"Here we are, Ice Queen!" Nora's grin grew wider, unapologetic even while Weiss glared daggers. "You sure you don't want me to carry you? You're seeming kind of winded!"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking." Weiss forced a smile even as she felt a vein in her forehead pulse, unable to suppress the groan as Nora rushed ahead into town. Ren shot a silent look of apology before letting her take the lead, keeping pace. It must be refreshing to not be running everywhere as was the norm with someone like Nora.

"The town doesn't look as bad as I'd expected," she observed, inching their way forward.

"If not for the overwhelming silence one might think people still lived here."

Ren had the right of it. There were obvious signs of battle, sure, yet this settlement was less ruins and more a standing reminder of what once was. The first home they reached, a wooden structure with blown out windows and a tin roof, still appeared structurally sound. Not that Weiss would know but compared to the homes of Brand which had entire walls torn out it was an improvement.

Which wasn't to say every building fared as well. After finding a gap in a wooden fence that Weiss questioned the point of they wandered through a narrow passage, passing another home before emerging into what Weiss assumed was the town center. Ren was right: if not for the fact she could hear the wind whispering it almost would appear as though the town was still lived in.

Almost.

It didn't take long to see signs of an attack, and as Weiss hobbled through the center she paused to glance at a large tree in the center, once no doubt majestic in its size now toppled over, tsundered in two at its base. Flowers sprung up around its roots but were overshadowed by overgrown grass and weeds, brilliant blues and reds lost among a sea of green. A single bench, likely a favorite spot for couples, lay beneath the fallen tree, broken in two.

"It's like the Grimm aren't just satisfied with killing us." Weiss frowned as she noticed a pair of names in the trunk, carved and surrounded by a heart. "They want to destroy whatever is precious, too."

"I doubt the Grimm possess the intelligence to know what is and isn't precious," Ren said. The soft-spoken boy leaned over at the tree and brushed his fingers across its bark, revealing another heart, another set of names caked in mud. "They're mindless beasts, after all."

Right, mindless. Weiss shivered, and her hand rose to her throat, rubbing at an itch that suddenly appeared. Grimm were only capable of killing, nothing more. They didn't plan, couldn't operate on anything more than bloodlust, and in many respects, less intelligent than most common animals found in Remnant.

Grimm couldn't speak either, yet she'd seen that happen firsthand. Written it off as a delusion induced by stress and little more; Grimm didn't possess intelligence so there was no way it could have happened.

" _Weiss Schnee… Well… Done…"_

It had to have been a delusion… so why did it feel so real? Weiss shivered again and rubbed her arm, missing whatever Ren had said. Rather than repeat himself he frowned, eyes searching her before he looked around the plaza.

"Are you okay? You seem shaken," he commented, eyes settling on her once more, "Did something happen…?"

Yes, but she couldn't quite tell Ren about it now could she? She could imagine the conversation now: 'Why yes, in Brand a Grimm spoke to me, it knew my name. Tell me I'm not crazy'. Even someone as collected as Ren would be unable to take her seriously.

"Just my leg acting up," Weiss smiled and shifted her weight for show, "I'm fine, just need a moment to relax, that's all."

Ren nodded, eyes lingering on her a moment longer before smiling. "I'll find Nora, why not take a seat by the tree?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you Ren." Returning the smile before hobbling to the tree Weiss dusted off a branch, hand out to support herself as she settled down, ignoring the bite of the bark on her thighs. Lingering to make certain she was fine Ren excused himself and jogged out of the plaza in search of his partner, leaving Weiss alone with her thoughts.

Grimm couldn't speak. Since meeting Yang her life had been a nonstop journey and no doubt that cumulative stress had taken its toll. Fighting in Mount Glenn, learning of magic's dark secret. There was Ludlow, Vindemia, Durham and Brand. Fighting and chasing ghosts all while learning that their entire world was one big lie.

Weiss had felt tired before but now that the scope of their travels dawned on her the exhaustion increased tenfold. It had been what? Two weeks? Three? All she knew was summer was on its way out and autumn was moving in, the only indication of time passing. It was a busy, busy month.

Rubbing her leg as a dull ache left it throbbing she glanced around the plaza and drank in the sights. Buildings stood in defiance of the horrors the town had seen, homes that waited dutifully for families that would never return. Every bit as eerie as the complete silence was how together the town looked; one home's door lay to the wayside, torn to ribbons and gouged by a Beowolf's claws, yet most appeared intact. Less an obvious, mass grave like Brand and more a ghost town. Which was even more troubling, if she was honest.

Weiss glanced at the trunk of the tree, scanning names permanently etched into its hide. They didn't feel real, the names, as though they didn't belong to anyone. Yet she could imagine those responsible gathering in the plaza, perhaps in the waking hours of morning or dead of night, carving their names for everyone to see. Now the only ones who might see their mark on Remnant were the occasional traveler.

There was no way the people here could have known what had been coming. Weiss leaned forward, allowing her posture to relax as she stretched and nursed at her leg. None of them would have thought while carving their names that it would be the only sign they had lived here. That they had lived at all.

Such was life outside of the cities, fleeting as a breeze; if you blinked then towns would rise and fall in the same period of time. An unsavory spite made her face wrinkle and she scoffed aloud, gripping the limb she sat on and looking to the sky, blue intermingling with splotches of gray.

"But the cities are fine, they're always fine…" Weiss grumbled. "Meanwhile towns rise and fall daily. It's not fair."

Life wasn't fair.

Before she could get too drawn into a sullen pit she heard the loud slap of boots against dirt, turning and spotting Nora racing towards her. At a distance followed Ren and Blake, both content to let the redhead do as she pleased. Weiss grabbed her crutch and began to rise until Nora forced her to sit back down, her vice-like grip making it impossible.

"Don't bother standing up because you're just going to want to sit back down!" Chipper as always, Nora's voice, which was why Weiss stared up at her spirited friend. The expression didn't match the tone, a smile waning like the moon and eyes dulled somewhat by heavy emotion. She didn't understand why, and when Ren and Blake at last joined them she noticed their moods were just as poorly.

"Did you find something…?" Weiss didn't really want the answer but asked before she could stop herself. Ren nodded though said nothing, eyes wandering back the way they had come. Beside him Blake cleared her throat and her ears folded in displeasure.

"I thought it was… Odd that there were no bodies. Or remains," the Meera explained. "The town's in good shape, better than any attacked by Grimm has a right to be. So I… Looked around to try and find out why that was."

Weiss could infer where Blake was going with this, yet despite herself she licked her lips and nodded. "You found remains?"

In lieu of going there, herself she'd take her friend's words for it. Their expression said enough as to how macabre their discovery had been. Ren's lips parted, and he ran a hand through his hair, black and pink-tinged locks framing his face as they fell. "It appears most of the residents hid in the town hall. They made a… Final stand there."

That would explain why so many buildings remained intact; Grimm would have no reason to attack empty homes. Weiss couldn't find a response for the news and settled for a somber nod, eyes closing. Some small part of her had toyed with the notion that people had escaped, hence the lack of bodies. What a silly little hope that was.

Questions aplenty came to mind, but Weiss refused to indulge her morbid curiosity. Hoping it wasn't too sudden or jarring a shift she looked to Blake and offered a smile and nod. "I'm glad we found you. Are you… How are you faring?"

"I'm… Okay," the Meera answered with a shrug. The bags under her eyes which Weiss had missed before said otherwise but she didn't press, not yet.

"Good. You had us concerned when you disappeared. I'd worried you'd perhaps left us for good."

Blake's ear twitched as her arms folded together, amber flickering to Weiss before drifting away. "That right…? Well, here I am, whether you want me or not."

"What? Of course we want you here, Blake! You're one of us!" Nora's chipper demeanor returned, and she moved around the startled Meera. "No more running off though, otherwise Renny's going to have a heart attack!"

"You panicked more than I did," Ren quipped. A small smile forced its way to the surface and he nodded to Blake. "I am glad to see you are unharmed."

Aside from injuries sustained in the manor he meant because Blake, as the rest of them did, sported plenty of bandages. Technicalities aside it was a welcome relief that the Meera was safe and already Weiss felt the immediate concern following their failed meeting wash away.

Unfortunately said concern was only replaced by another, more salient worry. Finding Blake was only the start and seeing her mostly composed despite her recent findings made Weiss want to bring Yang up. Worried however that it would ruin an otherwise pleasant reunion she tried something else instead.

"I have to ask… Why come to this town? There's nothing of value that I can see here, and frankly it's a rather… Depressing place to settle in."

"I needed somewhere quiet to think, that's all. There were too many people back at camp," Blake answered before lowering her head, "Too many familiar faces." Weiss immediately thought back to the Kanin, and Russo and Sapphire besides. They were White Fang then, the newcomers. She could only guess at the memories seeing old comrades must have dredged up.

"They were all in the White Fang. Just as you were." Blake nodded and sighed, the action making her shoulders tremble. Dialing back a bit Weiss tried to comfort her with a smile. "I'm honestly… Surprised Raven has allowed them to stay in camp. She doesn't seem to be treating them poorly either."

"Probably because she sees them as new additions to her forces," Ren observed, reaching out and catching Nora by the collar before she could touch one of Blake's feline ears.

"Or fodder to throw at whoever she comes across," the Meera grumbled, embittered by the notion. "She hardly seems the sort to harbor refugees, especially ones who were fighting against her."

True, which was what made the situation even more confounding. The same woman who scoffed at an alliance with the Nadeem tribe for deeming them too weak now played host to White Fang, some of whom could barely walk, let alone fight. Something to ask when they returned to camp, and something idle speculation likely wouldn't shed any light on.

Pulling herself to her feet as sitting on bark became too uncomfortable to bear Weiss dusted herself down, flicking away strand chips of bark. "I'll ask her about it if it helps, but that can wait. I asked already but I'll ask again…" Meeting Blake's curious gaze she searched for any crack in the mask she wore, a stoic visage that betrayed little emotion. Practiced, yet no armor was impenetrable. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I said so a moment ago." Blake shrugged, playing at indifference as she looked elsewhere.

"So the argument with Yang… That was fine too?"

Weiss frowned as Blake cringed yet remained aloof, refusing to meet her gaze. Maybe bringing the topic up now wasn't the best idea, but the alternative was discussing what they had found in the town hall and none of them wanted to have that conversation either. The lesser of two evils then.

"Blake… I know you and Yang have plenty of shared history, and none of it is exactly… Good." That was an understatement considering they had killed one another's allies. It wasn't exactly an issue you could sweep under the rug. Still…

"But you need to understand that none of us shared her sentiments, and she doesn't speak for the group."

"And you do?" Blake finally looked back to Weiss, expression guarded.

"No, but I'm certain that the others feel the same way." Ren and Nora both offered their support with a nod, and Weiss could imagine Pyrrha and Jaune doing the same: they'd done as much during the argument itself, not that she expected Blake to have noticed.

Rolling her shoulders, the Meera let out a sigh, eyes scanning idly before settling back on Weiss. "Do you know what Ruby talked about the most when we were traveling together? The one thing she constantly brought up?" Obviously not, she hadn't been present for any of it. "It was her sister. She might have used Yang's name once or twice, but usually it was just 'my awesome sister', or 'the coolest sister on Remnant'."

Weiss could easily picture using those and more flowery words still. Hearing that she herself wasn't spoken about more readily sent a pang of jealousy through her but she stifled it. "She cares a lot about Yang, as she does the rest of us. That's who Ruby is."

"But Ruby doesn't hold any of us in the same regard she does Yang. Not me, not you, none of us. She might have agreed with us when Yang didn't..." Blake shook her head. "But when push comes to shove she always sides with Yang, I think. Always supports her big sister."

Weiss could see where this was heading, and she didn't like it. Ren's brow furrowed too and even Nora seemed to nod in understanding, though she could be faking it. "You think if Yang tells her they're leaving then Ruby will just side with her?"

"Given the choice between us and her? I don't doubt it for a second."

A possibility Weiss had entertained but otherwise ignored. "It's not fair to make Ruby make that decision."

"No, but Yang's stubborn enough to force it. And we both know who Ruby will decide to go with." Disappointed and angry the Meera's face wrinkled, ears twitching as she scowled. "She's afraid of losing someone? Well she's not the only one. She isn't the only one of us who knows what it's like, so what right does she have to play that card?"

Unbeknownst to her Blake had just opened a door Weiss had been hoping for. Taking the chance before it disappeared Weiss moved closer and frowned. "You've lost someone too…?" She knew the answer and the question was rhetorical, though neither Ren or Nora knew. Blake nodded and Weiss almost asked about her parents, mouth closing when she thought better of it. "Who…?"

Discussing loss couldn't be easy. She'd never lost a family member or loved one - yet, but she'd seen death. Some were more salient than others - the carriage driver who died as she'd slept? She couldn't recall his name any longer, yet the experience stuck with her for some inexplicable reason. He had been a stranger to her and yet his passing remained with her even now. Death was upsetting enough without knowing intimately the face of the ones departed.

If Blake didn't answer then Weiss wouldn't prod, but the Meera let go of a long-held breath before rubbing her face. "Friends mostly. Ilia, she… I grew up with her in the White Fang, she was basically a sister to me. Closest thing I had to family, really. And Yang…" Blake's jaw clenched, and her eyes shut, a low growl rumbling from her chest. "I couldn't do anything, and she told me to run. I left her to die…"

Before Weiss could even think about offering condolences the Meera continued. "My parents died when I was young. I… Don't even remember their faces anymore. Sad, isn't it? A child can't remember her own parents." Blake smiled, bitter, placing a hand over her heart as her fingers crunched up her poncho. "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, though. I think about them a lot and wonder what life might have been like with them."

Well there was the question of her parents answered. The 'how' of their passing wasn't important, or rather, Weiss didn't need to know it. Having confirmed the Kanin's story from earlier however made her only sympathize with Blake more. "I'm sorry you've had to endure so much. No one person should have to go through what you have."

"That's life. People die, whether you want them to or not," Blake said with a faint shrug. "Yang's too dense to realize that though. She thinks I wanted Ruby to die or something… Idiot."

"I'm sure that can't be true." Ren tried to argue but Blake silenced him with a glance.

"No? Didn't you hear what she said before? About me running away?" A smile flashed across Blake's face before twisting, lips curling as she shook her head. "She thinks I abandoned everyone, left them to die. If she thinks I'm capable of doing that then I'm capable of letting Ruby die, too."

Twisted though it may be there was some logic behind that. Fault logic, but it went a ways to explaining why Yang was as aggressive towards Blake as she might be. "Blake… When we first met you wanted nothing to do with us. We were all Hunters to you, and Hunters are the enemy, right? Do you still feel that way?"

"No!" Blake's quick answer came as startling and she frowned when Weiss flinched, sighing as she scratched at one of her ears. "No, I… Ruby was right, you're different from the others. You're all… Strange." Her eyes settled on Nora in particular and she added with a small smile. "Strange in a good way."

"Not all Hunters are wicked people then, just as not all White Fang are fanatics that want to hurt people." Just as not all Murans were bigots, not all Dimurans were masters of the forge. Stereotypes went a long way but often times Weiss found they were grossly exaggerated.

"I know that… Now." Blake added. "What's your point?"

"You were taught that anyone from the Church, anyone not in the White Fang, they're your enemy. But you realized at some point that wasn't true and not everyone is as bad as you've been taught." Weiss shifted on her crutch and smiled. "Just as not everyone in the White Fang are as bad as Yang was taught."

"You both did some unsavory things for your respective sides, and if we're going to start pointing fingers then you're both to blame." Weiss cut off Blake before she could try to protest. "But that's not what we're doing. What I'm trying to say is exactly what I've said before: You two are more similar than you might realize. Maybe Yang doesn't know your kind of loss, and maybe she doesn't know the harm she's done to you, but you don't know the harm you've caused her, either. Or her loss."

"She still has Ruby, and she has all of you," Blake argued, "She can't possibly know what it's like."

"No, she can't know what _your_ loss is like, but she has her own. We all do. And do you think if Yang knew what she'd done, who she'd taken from you, she wouldn't be the least bit remorseful?" Yang was already remorseful, but Blake didn't realize it, or she was too busy butting heads with the blonde to appreciate the fact. Yang had left the Church after, albeit for different reasons.

Blake looked like she wanted to argue but each time she began to speak words failed her. Behind Blake she nodded to Ren and Nora to go ahead of them. The latter wasted no time, flashing a blinding grin at Blake before bolting ahead to the edge of town. Ren followed behind shortly thereafter, sparing Weiss a glance before jogging after his manic partner.

"If you two just sat down and talked, put your grievances in the open then I'm positive that you'd come to an understanding. And if Yang feels comfortable around all of us, and that we all really do want to work together…"

"She won't need to leave and take Ruby with her." Weiss nodded, encouraging Blake to take the idea and run with it. Just getting them to agree to talk was monumental in of itself, but getting them to actually come to an understanding? She wasn't one for miracles but anything short of that would sink the plan.

Weiss watched shutters dance with a gust of wind, letting silence linger while Blake considered their options. It was the only chance to make this work and she was confident Blake saw that too. Everything revolved around their past, Ruby's injury only adding fuel to the smoldering embers. Unless they agreed to snuff the flames, she couldn't see them ever coming to terms.

There was just one thing Blake had to make certain of, giving Weiss an expectant look. "You'll be there…?"

Weiss nodded without hesitation. "I'll be there to mediate, though nothing else. This is a conversation you two need to have together." The very thought made Blake visibly tense, which was fine. She didn't need to be comfortable with it, she needed only to agree.

And agree she did, albeit with visible reluctance. The easy part was taken care of then, now for the actual challenge. Both girls looked back into the town, towards the town hall where the residents lay at rest and took it as a reason to excuse themselves from the place. Blake may not have wanted to, Weiss noted by her slow stride, yet she had to know the issue couldn't go unaddressed forever ether.

"This will work," Weiss reassured, "Just be open with her and tell Yang what you told me. She's not… Totally unreasonable."

Managing a slight laugh Blake smiled, nodding once as her ears perked up. "Right…"

Yang wasn't unreasonable… Usually. Hopefully she'd agree to this surprise intervention of theirs, and if not…

Maybe she should start praying for a miracle after all.

* * *

 **"Gambol!" You might be saying to yourself. "Why are you so awesome?"**

 **Because, dear reader, I was born this way!**

 **Real talk though, I'd mentioned a lot of exposition is coming, and it is, but I'm intersecting it with some very much needed character interaction. Plus, taking notes from the show itself, I'm bringing up and will be addressing plot points as we go - the talking Grimm gets a small nod here and will get a bigger mention moving forward.**

 **So exposition IS coming, and I'll attempt to add new details in with the old in a manner that doesn't make it dry, but so everyone's on good terms with what's happening insofar as the story and lore is concerned.**

 **Since, as mentioned above, the posting schedule has changed to every 7-10 days, and that's tentative, I won't be doing the 'next chapter yadda yadda' blurb at the end. Instead...**

 **Knock knock?**

 **FIND OUT THE ANSWER NEXT WEEK!**


	51. Book 3 - Chapter 15

**'Twas the night before Thanksgiving and all through the house, my niece ran around in tights and a blouse. My brother chugged a glass of gravy on a dare, my grandfather lamented he no longer had hair...**

 **Silly poems aside, hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving ends up having a wonderful time tomorrow! Everyone who doesn't... Still have a wonderful day! You don't really need a day to be grateful for things, but take tomorrow to reflect and think about what's good in your life!**

* * *

 **On a more serious and transparent note, there's something I want to address that I haven't really spoken about before.**

 **For those of you who are familiar with Coeur, and namely, Forged Destiny, you may notice my story at least in terms of loose structure is based on his. Format, and in terms of scope, it's very much inspired by that. Now, admittedly I'm probably not really versed enough in writing to emulate a work like that but I've tried, and boy howdy have I tried.**

 **And that was wrong of me. Honestly, part of it was chasing a sliver of that pie, that silly, arbitrary pie. Imposing a schedule each week, trying to force out a story. But I've realized that the better chapters of this all come from when I just have fun with it, and so I plan on doing exactly that! No more imposing a schedule as I mentioned last entry, and no more worrying that my views/reviews/whatever mean the story's not good enough.**

 **I'm going to keep writing this and have fun with it, and whoever stays around and enjoys it with me, thank you! 3 Here's to many more chapters and an exciting adventure moving forward!**

* * *

Weiss was not looking forward to this.

Facilitating an argument between Blake and Yang was necessary, both to bridge the gap between them and to make Yang see reason. If Yang thought taking Ruby away on her own was safer, it wasn't; the Church wouldn't stop looking for them simply because they left.

Beyond the greater picture lay a fracture between allies that had still yet to be mended. Since meeting in Lyne there had been a perceptible friction between Yang and Blake. Given their unscrupulous origins it only made sense, yet Weiss had never seen fit to address it, or rather, never set aside time to.

First had been Brand, the efforts to bring low Merlot and uncover more of what secrets Remnant had to offer. After that came meeting Raven and being divided for numerous tasks. Even once they'd proclaimed to be through working with the woman they agreed to seek out the manor despite protests. Constant movement, numerous near-death encounters and little time to sort out problems of their own. Problems which now threatened to split them further.

Weiss was grateful that much of the camp had been set so far from Raven's tent. It left them with as much privacy as they could hope without wandering into the forest. She was also grateful that Yang had agreed to leave Ruby's side, though only once both Pyrrha and Jaune swore to every god in existence they wouldn't so much as look away from her.

More than any of that she was grateful for Nora and Ren's presence as she presided over this meeting. She'd never thought to orchestrate an argument, but Yang and Blake needed this. So much lay unresolved and fester that waiting any longer would be disastrous. Perhaps it already was.

Yang may have agreed to speaking with them, yet she made no efforts to hide her reluctance. From Ruby's tent to Raven's she'd been silent, refusing to meet their gazes and responding with only a grunt or nod. Even now she stood some ways from them, arms crossed, and head turned, refusing to acknowledge them until the discussions started.

Weiss sighed and nursed her temple, shifting her attention to Blake. She wasn't much better, sat upon a crate and rolling a long blade of grass between her fingers. Even the slightest sound caused her feline ears to twitch and occasionally amber orbs would look up only to retreat and focus elsewhere. She was acting aloof though but contained obvious reluctance well.

 _Well, there's no time like the present, I suppose…_

Unsure how else to begin the discussion Weiss clapped her hands together, clearing her throat. Once all eyes were on her she coerced a smile from herself and nodded. "First, I want to thank you both for agreeing to this. Neither of you needed to, and I like to think that this shows you're willing to hear each other out."

Blake only nodded while Yang sniffed. If they didn't want to speak just yet that was fine - the floor would be theirs soon enough anyways. For a moment Weiss let silence settle in hopes someone might offer some insight. Ren cleared his throat meaningfully and still neither Blake nor Yang spoke up.

"Also, and I know this might be… Trying." Weiss looked at Yang before throwing a sharp look to Blake as well. "But the point of this isn't to attack one another. Clearly, we're in disagreement about how to proceed, so if we can please talk this out calmly and try to reach an agreement, that would be ideal."

"And if anyone starts throwing punches again I'm here to restrain them!" Nora's declaration had her grinning, and her alone. Weiss had asked her along for that very purpose while Ren was meant to act as a more level-headed mediator, should Weiss herself falter. That didn't mean she wanted Nora announcing her intentions.

"Assuming no one wants to be placed in a headlock I suggest we try and handle this peaceably. Now, to make certain we know where both sides stand, Yang?" Weiss waited for acknowledgement and smiled when lilac finally met blue. "You want what's best for Ruby, and in your opinion, that's taking her away from this. Conversely, we want her to stay with us." Before that could be misconstrued Weiss added. "We want _both_ of you to stay with us."

"And to help convey that desire we've asked Blake to speak with you."

At long last Yang gave them a reaction outside of a nod or grunt. Utter indignation wasn't what Weiss hoped for however, nor was the glare she gave the Meera. "You're kidding, right?"

Why Yang now expressed doubt after agreeing to meet was beyond Weiss. "Yang… There's a reason for this, I promise. We aren't doing this to bring up any unpleasantness from your pasts, or to make either of you uncomfortable." The dubious look she received made her bite her tongue.

"You and Blake have a lot more in common than you realize and given your history I think she can offer a perspective none of us can. All we're asking of you - all I'm asking of you, is to hear her out. We can't tell you what to think or force your decision, all we ask is you listen."

If there was a time to back out of negotiations, then now was it. Yang could retreat to Ruby's tent, wait for her to awaken and take her away. Ruby would protest but she'd be weak, fatigued from her injury and unable to physically resist. Weiss doubted the brunette would have the strength at full health either.

Yang rolled her tongue inside her cheek, fingers drumming against her arm. After a few seconds of staring down Blake her eyes closed, and breath leaving in a huff. "Fine. I'll listen." Weiss' smile faltered when Yang looked her way, eyes narrowed. "No promises though. How I take things all depends on Blake here."

"So long as you can keep your temper in check we'll be fine," Blake said. It was Weiss' turn to reprimand her, shooting her a stern gaze that the Meera brushed off. Thankfully Yang didn't take the remark poorly and only snorted.

That she'd convinced them to meet like this was an accomplishment in of itself, but it wouldn't matter if nothing came of it. Weiss nodded, retreating to a nearby crate and taking a seat. Her leg still throbbed if she stood too long and the relief upon sitting was immediate. If this didn't end disastrously perhaps she'd seek out a healer and see if anything more could be done.

"Blake, Yang, whenever you're ready."

If either girl was ready neither was keen to show it. Yang began to pace, chewing on her lower lip with eyes transfixed on the forest floor. Blake watched her, for a time, before busying herself with her scarf, tracing a strand of grey intersecting black. When Nora began to whistle, and Ren's questioning gaze found Weiss, she began to wonder if they would ever start talking.

"Blake? Would you be so kind as to start?"

The Meera heaved out a reluctant breath before nodding. "Sure, I guess." Sitting taller, Blake fixed her eyes on Yang, watching her pace. "First things first, I want to know if you seriously still think I tried to get Ruby killed."

Yang cringed, slowing her steps before finally looking at Blake. They locked gazes for a few seconds before the blonde finally relented, lowering her head and scratching at the scales along her forearm. "No, I don't think that. You two were together for a long time before we ever met up. If you wanted to kill her then you had plenty of chances."

"I didn't know she was your sister then. Who's to say I didn't change my mind and want to try?"

Weiss' eyes widened along with everyone else's hearing that. Blake remained indifferent, unflinching as Yang glared at her. When Yang chuckled and shook her head it came as even more a surprise, as did her response.

"With all of us here? With me here? Nah. You're not stupid, Blake, you wouldn't have risked it. I was… Pissed when Ruby was hurt, like… _Really_ pissed. And since I couldn't get at the assholes that actually hurt her…" Adam, and by extension Neo and Roman too. Yang paused to run a hand through her hair, tugging at a knot. "I know you wouldn't have tried to kill her is what I'm sayin', I guess."

Blake managed a faint smile and nodded. "I'm glad you understand that much. I never would -"

"That doesn't mean you didn't fuck up though. You promised you'd keep her safe, that she'd be okay with you. And despite all the crap you and I've been through together, I trusted you." Yang's empty laughter forced Blake to look away, ears folding against her hair. "Guess this is what I get for makin' that mistake, huh?"

"Yang, I'm sure Blake did everything she could to ensure Ruby's safety," Ren spoke, left on his own when Blake didn't make any effort to confirm or deny his words. "Anyone here would do everything to keep another safe."

"We're all a team, Yang! Ruby got hurt but no one wanted her to, including Blake. We're in this together."

The sentiment flew over Yang's head as she scoffed. Rolling her neck with an audible pop she began to pace again, slower this time. "Right… Hey Nora? What would happen if Ren was with one of us and he got hurt, huh? Even after we swore up and down he'd be safe."

Without skipping a beat Nora shook her head. "I wouldn't be mad because I'd know you did everything you could." The readiness of her reply left Yang in silence. "And I wouldn't be mad at my friends anyways. I'd be angry at the people who hurt him!"

In other words, Yang should be mad at Adam, or Neo and Roman, or even the Church. Not Blake. The blonde seemed to recognize as much and let her head fall backwards, running a hand over her face before an exasperated smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I get it, okay? Don't be mad at Blake for what happened. Easier said than done though. Like…" Stopping her pacing once more Yang set a hand on her hip and cocked her head to one side, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "For starters, how come you didn't use your shadow thingie to get you and Ruby out of there?"

"I couldn't," Blake answered, a reply that drew a skeptical look from Yang.

"Couldn't, or didn't want to?"

Blake's ears stood on end as her eyes narrowed, lips drawn thin. "I couldn't. I didn't have the Dust left to get us far, and besides… She attacked Adam first. I didn't want to fight him in the first place."

"Okay, fine, so Ruby tried to attack the guy. Why didn't you grab her and run then? Even if you could only get out of that room you still should have tried."

"Yang, you saw the crates of Dust in the temple. They were planning to detonate those and bring down the temple." Weiss tried to offer Blake an out and shifted in her seat, one hand reaching down to idly nurse at her aching calf. "Perhaps they stayed to try and prevent that."

"No, that's not it. It's exactly what I said, I couldn't get out." Blake frowned as her shoulders sagged. "Not with Adam there."

"What do you mean…?" Ren pressed, gently.

"You all tried to attack him, didn't you? What happened when your spells hit him, Weiss?"

"They… Seemed to crumble. It was almost as if they were being snuffed out." Yang's spells too and Blake's. She'd thought it odd in the moment but hadn't given it too much though as other, more pressing concerns had her attention. "How is that?"

Blake smiled, a bitter, rueful expression as she closed her eyes. A hand rose to scratch at her cheek and she let silence settle. "Adam has a unique type of magic. I don't know where he learned it and I've never seen anyone else with it. But what you all saw was exactly why he's so dangerous."

"He cancels out magic with his own. I don't know how it works, whether it's in a radius, or if he has to direct it or not." Blake shook her head. "All I know is that I've never seen anyone be able to get through it. And it doesn't seem to matter what kind it is either. Ice…" She looked to Weiss. "Fire, shadow, even Ruby's speed magic was blocked out."

Magic negation? Weiss hadn't even heard of that ability before, which she supposed spoke to its rarity. "That doesn't mean we can't beat him though!" Nora chimed in. "I mean, it's not like we're totally helpless without our magic!"

"Tell that to the dozens of Hunters who fought him before." The information was meant to shed light on Blake's motives, yet Weiss couldn't help but feel unsettled as well. If Adam possessed no magic outside of his negation, that meant it was his swordplay, not his spellcraft that was so dangerous. Enough so that even with Ruby, Blake hadn't felt confident enough to confront him.

"So, it's not that I didn't want to run," Blake went on, stealing Yang's attention. "It's that we couldn't. Before he noticed us? Maybe, but Ruby was determined to help that man escape too. Once the fight started it was all I could do to keep her from being killed."

Yang opened and closed her mouth, wanting to say something yet failing to find the words. Tapping her foot on the ground she stalked towards another container, dragging it over before dropping herself down with a thud. "What you're saying is we might have to fight Adam again? A guy we can't use magic on?"

"That doesn't mean we can't win," Blake tried to reason but was cut short.

"Sure seemed that way, especially from how you worded it. And he's probably not the only guy in Remnant who can do that, which is all the more reason to get Ruby out of here." Yang appeared done if her walking away from the group wasn't a hint enough. Weiss tried to hurry to her feet, beaten instead by Blake who chased Yang down.

"Do you know who you killed that day?" The questioned forced Yang to stop, shoulders squaring before she looked back at Blake.

"What…?"

"When you attacked us, do you know who you killed? Do you know any of their names?" Blake pulled at her scarf, fingers curling into the loose fabric.

Yang's hands flexed and pat uselessly at her waist, rolling her neck before frowning. "No… I had yours but that's it. If you're going to guilt me over that then spare me, I already feel bad about it." She turned to leave once more but Blake caught her wrist, holding firm even as Yang tried to yank free.

"They were my friends. Whether I was on the right or wrong side of things, they were my friends, and my family. Do you remember a girl with a lot of freckles? She would have been about my age. Fought with a whip." Yang nodded, pulling again and freeing her arm from Blake's grip. "Her name was Ilia, and… She was my sister."

Despite having heard it not an hour earlier Weiss still cringed, anguish gripping her heart. Yang's brow rose in surprise before her arms dropped back to her sides, hanging her head. "I… I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring her back," Blake retorted, the remark biting. Seeing Yang flinch and realizing she'd perhaps been too harsh she rubbed own her arm. "They weren't empty faces, they all had names, families, histories..."

"I get it, I ruined a lot of lives!" Yang's anger was evident and aimed at herself more than Blake, Weiss assumed. The way her friend could no longer meet Blake's eyes or how she knocked a balled fist against her forehead suggested as much. "I get it, I'm a shitty person, happy? Did you want me to admit that?"

"Maybe, but I want you to understand something even more. You need to think about what you're doing, trying to run away. Because take it from someone who's done it… A lot." Blake's ears fell as she smiled, looking at Weiss as she spoke. "Running away from your problems won't solve anything. Trust me."

"Right… Because trusting you has worked out well so far."

Yang's derision went ignored as Blake shivered. "I ran away from the White Fang after what happened. I hadn't liked the direction we were heading as an organization, but they were still my family, they were all I had. Once they were… Gone, there was nothing keeping me there. So I left."

"I figured… Forget Remnant. Forget the White Fang and the Church. I'd just let everyone else fight and kill each other if they really wanted to, I'd have no part of it." Blake chuckled and folded her arms beneath her breast. "For a while… It worked. And then Ruby came along and ruined any idea of staying out of it. Rather…" She continued before Yang could deride her. "She saved me."

"What do you mean 'saved you'? From the sounds of it you still want nothing to do with things. Hell," Yang scowled, "When we met you wanted nothing to do with Hunters."

"Because I assumed all Hunters were like you. Vicious, blindly following orders, uncaring. Ruby proved me wrong, but I still believed that most were awful, and she was the exception." Blake's eyes went to Ren, Nora, and finally Weiss in turn, a more earnest smile appearing. "I was wrong. I had… Bad experiences. My world was ruined because of the Church and I blamed anyone, and everyone associated with it."

"But just as we've seen not everyone in the White Fang isn't a monster, not everyone in the Church is cruel or irredeemable," Weiss added.

It was no different than the racism many people - many Murans seemed to practice. Easier to label an entire group based on the actions of a few than keep an open mind. It wasn't right nor moral, yet most people defaulted to that. Even Weiss herself had trouble seeing the White Fang as anything other than insurrectionists until she'd met Blake.

"Can we get to the point…?" Yang pressed. Her voice lacked any bite and sounded tired instead, one of her legs bouncing as her fingers drummed along her bicep.

"I know what loss is like, and I know how much easier it seems to be, to run away and pretend the problems in the world don't exist. But whether you actively choose to confront those problems or not, they're there, and they'll continue to be there unless you do something about it."

Ren and Nora both nodded emphatically at the sentiment, and Weiss offered encouragement with a smile for Yang. Fighting against the Church was terrifying. Hunters outnumbered them by incredibly margins and people like Ozpin, like James Ironwood, those were Magi they couldn't hope to beat themselves. That didn't mean they could sit by idly and do nothing.

"We all became Hunters despite knowing that the Grimm threat seems endless. To many it's an impossible task, one that we can't ever hope to accomplish, yet we did it anyways. Because we didn't want to sit back and let the atrocities continue." Weiss heaved herself to her feet with her crutch and hobbled forward to join Blake, the sound of Ren and Nora's footsteps following suit. "We've just… Traded one evil for another."

"No one is blaming you for wanting Ruby to be safe. We all want her to be safe," Blake argued. Some more than others, Weiss observed, though she kept the quip to herself. "Why did you become a Hunter in the first place?"

Yang placed her hands upon her hips and rolled her neck again. "So Ruby wouldn't have to fight, to make Remnant safer for her, I guess."

"And now that she's fighting you're going to stop? The world has only become more dangerous, Yang." Blake stepped closer and reached out, pushing against Yang's shoulder and making her take a half step back. "Now's when you're going to suddenly quit fighting?"

"I wasn't fighting in a _war_ before, so yeah, I'm planning on it!"

"You were though! The Grimm have no limit to their number, the Church does! They can be beaten for good, and if the Church goes then so do most of Remnant's problems!" Blake pushed Yang again, but this time failed to move her. "Where's Wildfire, huh? Where's the girl who took us all on and wasn't afraid of anything? Where's the amazing sister Ruby always gushed about?"

Yang's face fell immediately. "I… Come on, that's not fair. It wasn't that I wasn't afraid…" She shook her head and smiled, a trembling hand reaching up and combing through her hair. "I was just more afraid of what'd happen if I didn't fight."

"Then keep fighting, Yang," Weiss urged, stepping closer and settling a pale hand on her friend's. "Remnant can be made safe, but we have to play a part in that. We can't guarantee everything will go smoothly, but we can promise to look out for each other. We're not going to keep charging into fights, I'm fairly certain I'll end up crippled at this rate." Her own laugh managed to draw a chuckle out of Yang, albeit an uneasy one.

Weiss craned her neck slightly and looked up at Yang. "We'll take time to recover, think things through and try and come up with a better, less frantic approach. We can't save the world if we run ourselves ragged, after all."

Goodness knows they had done just that. Weiss had pushed herself since overseeing Lupa and Violet's initiation and it felt like she hadn't stopped since. Rest was elusive when it felt as though the world might collapse any moment. Yet it wasn't just them fighting against the Church. Raven was doing the same in her own way, as were gods knew how many other groups across Remnant. She and perhaps the others had thought the fate of the world was contingent upon them and them alone, something Weiss now felt immensely foolhardy for.

"When Ruby wakes up, we can find somewhere quiet and relax. There's no rush to this," Weiss continued, smiling gently and squeezing Yang's hand as she did. "We can talk more once your sister has come to, and… Maybe she'll want to leave, too." Weiss doubted it. Nothing seemed capable of keeping Ruby from fighting, no obstacle, be it in training or otherwise, had ever slowed her down. "But until then… Please don't leave? We want to help you, but we can't do that if you and Ruby go."

"And what if she dies anyways? What if I agree, then we're attacked, and she dies…?" Yang hand felt clammy in Weiss' and she tried to squeeze it for comfort. Watching the blonde's face crumple, rubbing at it fitfully, Weiss wanted to offer more support somehow. She didn't know how, though.

"We won't let that happen…"

"Did you ever say that to Ilia, Blake? To any of your friends?" Yang questioned. Blake looked elsewhere and closed her eyes. "You know what loss is like. And you know what it's like to promise to keep someone safe, then fail them."

"And I ain't saying that to bash ya, I just… I did a lot of bad stuff with the Church, killed a lot of people. Whether it's wrong or right we'll probably have to kill people doing this too." Weiss wanted to convince Yang otherwise, to tell her that those concerns were unfounded, but they weren't. She didn't want to kill either, yet against people like Adam it wasn't realistic to expect to get by with pacifism.

"I've ruined enough lives, alright? I got greedy and selfish when I found you, Weissy. I thought you could help me and only later considered what dragging you into this meant. All you guys. If I hadn't done that, if I hadn't talked you into this…"

"Then we would all be living a lie, Yang." Weiss wasn't going to let Yang guilt herself. "Yes, you started this, but we all made the decision to see it through. Just as I'm not responsible for all your decisions, you're not responsible for ours."

"Okay, but that doesn't change that I killed people, Weiss. And hearin' I killed Blake's sister isn't exactly helping that."

Blake cringed and stepped back. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I know ya didn't, and shit… You got every right to be mad at me, ya know? I was just some idiot following orders and I took all those people away from you. Even back then when I was fighting it felt… Wrong. Didn't stop me from doing it though." Yang pulled her hand free and stepped away, looking at it before chuckling, trembling. "I thought I was doing a good thing, ain't that fucked up? I was… Happy I was doing it even. I was getting rid of bad people, making the world safer for Ruby. I never stopped… I didn't consider I was taking away someone's family…"

"You were following orders," Blake summarized.

"That doesn't make it right!"

"No, but it means someone else is responsible." The Meera swallowed hard and pulled her scarf up, closing her eyes. "You were… Terrifying, and I couldn't do anything to stop you. But… I realize now after meeting you, it was… I don't know. It's the Church's fault, not yours. And…" Blake peered over the brim of black cloth, moving back towards Yang, stopping short when the blonde drew back. "And… I forgive you, Yang."

Weiss hadn't the words to convince Yang to stay with them, nor did she have the words to repair her broken relationship with Blake. That was because it wasn't something she could fix, and she realized that now. In three simple words Yang's face fell, shoulders trembling as she hugged herself.

Through choked, pained gasps Yang hunched over. "I just… I want R-Ruby to be safe. I can't lose her, I can't… If I get her killed too… If I get you guys killed…"

Weiss hobbled over and began to rub Yang's back. "You won't. None of this is your fault, nor is whatever happens moving forward," she whispered. "Yang… We're all family here, right? We can rely on each other, trust each other."

Yang didn't answer, at least not to Weiss. Lifting her head, cheeks streaked with tears, she shook her head and whimpered before Blake. "I'm sorry. I didn't know… I… You shouldn't forgive me, you should hate me. I deserve it!"

"The Church deserves it, not you." Blake sighed and itched her cheek, shifting her weight between her feet, clearly uncomfortable. "You don't blame a soldier for following orders, they're just doing their job. Besides, we're on the same side now," she added with a slight smile, "Fighting with you won't get us anywhere."

As Yang sank to her knees Weiss followed suit as best she could. "I don't w-want to lose Ruby," she repeated, blonde hair framing her face as tears rolled and dripped from her face.

"Nothing's going to get her anymore!" Nora exclaimed, grinning despite her own eyes turning misty. "I'll clobber anything that tries to hurt her!"

"Just as we'll work to make sure you're safe as well," Ren added, offering a nod and smile.

"Let us protect each other, okay?" Weiss urged gently. Setting her crutch aside she put her arms around Yang's trembling form, laying her head on her shoulder. "You aren't doing this alone anymore, you've got all of us."

Just like how she had all of them now, too.

Another pair of arms wrapped around them and Weiss received a faceful of red hair courtesy of Nora. Another hand settled on Yang's back, Ren's, and Weiss shot him a grateful glance before hugging Yang once more. Blake drew closer and stopped short of obvious comfort, but Weiss liked to think just her being there was support enough.

Yang's sobbing wasn't a confirmation she was staying. That said, Weiss liked to think it equated to as much. She wouldn't be so emotionally distraught if her heart was set on leaving. They could pick this back up later because right now everyone needed a moment to breathe.

That, and Raven was on her way over.

/+/+/+/+/+/

Somehow, despite being run ragged, Weiss and her merry band of misfits hadn't collapsed. Broken, if Yang's sorry display was any indication, yet they soldiered on. Perhaps there was something to be said for Ozpin's methods, or maybe these children were hardier than she'd initially taken them for.

Raven abstained from saying as much. The Schnee runt had agreed to speak with her though despite the obvious animosity. Just as well, there was something they had to settle still.

"You know… I must admit, I'm impressed. Sure, you hardly won that battle in the temple, but your efforts are why we were able to prevent its destruction." Raven's lips quirked into a faint smile, red eyes fixed on Weiss' stubborn face. "Well done."

"I'm _positively_ honored for your praise," the small Ydran bit with a roll of her eyes.

Funny that such a sorry looking girl warranted so much concern by Ozpin. Weiss and her band were little more than children - old enough to be considered adults yet naive enough to still be nursing. Between the loose gown clung to her small, pale frame and the obvious limp with which she walked Raven had a hard time believing the girl warranted any concern.

 _But… A Schnee is a Schnee, whether they're a bastard or not._ Rolling part of her sleeve between her thumb and forefinger Raven sighed aloud, deeming enough time had passed for Weiss' temper to simmer. "I'll admit too, I was astonished all of you came back alive. Yes, some of you are worse for wear." Ruby had been on death's door for the better part of a day, a fact that even now made Weiss' face crumple uncomfortably. "But you still survived. That tenacity is admirable."

"You're a Dimuran, aren't you?"

"No, I'm the tallest Varuna you've ever met," Raven quipped, cocking an eyebrow. "Hit your head or something?"

"No, I'm just wondering why it is the tribes before decried talk so much, yet you continue to prattle."

Anger flickered across Raven's face before she erased it, masking irritation with a terse smile. "I've been patient with you kids, but that doesn't give you the freedom to mouth off to me. Remember your place."

Weiss laughed, the sound coming out as breathless wheezes, tired as the bags under her eyes. Shifting on her log-turned stool the Schnee girl draped her crutch across her knees. "Forgive me, but I've only nearly died what feels like a dozen times in the past few weeks. Perhaps I'm becoming immune to idle threats."

How amusing. Now that there wasn't a drive to push along it seemed like recent events were finally catching up with Weiss, or maybe it was the absence of her friends that let her express herself more freely. "Could we get to the point, please?" Weiss rubbed at her forehead as she spoke, eyes closed. "I'd like to go visit the healers again before my leg falls off."

"Gods curse me for trying to make idle chatter," Raven muttered under her breath. Looming over Weiss she placed her hands upon her hips, leaning down with a grin. "I want to talk about your next mission, and now that you're through with whatever spat you and yours were going through -"

"No, absolutely not. We're done fighting for you."

Weiss' interjection came curt and sharply, followed with a firm, icy glare that to someone of weaker fortitude might call intimidating. "Is that right? Because I thought you were done after you returned from the Rumia tribe. Yet here we are…" She waved a hand into the forest.

Weiss looked like she wanted to shout, though after taking a deep breath she leveled herself out, voice coming out with strained anger. "There was information here, information we needed as well. Didn't you say so yourself? We were merely helping ourselves; our goals just so happened to align."

"And it's that information that I wanted to talk to you about," Raven explained. Weiss lifted her head and nodded, signaling she was willing to listen. "Of course, it's also information I don't have to share with you. After all, you kids don't want to fight."

"We don't want to fight with _you_ ," Weiss corrected. "And you can't deny us whatever is inside the temple. We have every right to it as you do."

"Do you now? It seems like you forget who holds all the cards here, Schnee." Raven reached down and grabbed hold of Weiss' robe, pulling the girl off her perch. Weiss' hands fumbled and tried to pry her grip away. "Unless any of you and your little friends truly believe you can best Vernal, let alone me in a fight, you'll do as I say."

"Qrow hates you. He'll help us if this comes to blows." Despite being completely at Raven's mercy Weiss stared back defiantly, hands clung to the Branwen's wrist. "Oobleck too. I don't know what agreement you have with him but it's evident he's not overly fond of you either."

"It doesn't matter whether he's fond of me or not, what matters is he recognizes who is in charge." Raven smirked and released her grip, dropping Weiss back into her seat. Backing away and fixing a stray strap on her robe she watched Weiss nurse her leg. "I don't care if it's fair, and I certainly don't care if it hurts your feelings. I'm in charge, what I say goes. If you don't like it, do something about it."

Weiss' face grew a shade darker and she glared before hanging her head in resignation. Raven's smile grew wider, unapologetic as she laughed. "Good, now you get it. If you want to know what's in that temple then you'll continue to do as I say."

Watching how people reacted to challenges was always fascinating. Some fled once things became difficult, others screamed fruitlessly into the void and swung with reckless, desperate abandon. Some used logic, others sought to overcome any obstacle with sheer strength and stubbornness - Yang came to mind. When people were desperate and their backs to a wall, or on the verge of death, that was when true colors came through. Raven's only question was what were Weiss'?

"No…"

"No?" Raven repeated, smiling as she cocked her head. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean we're not fighting for you." Defiant, Weiss lifted her head and frowned. Strands of hair fell in front of her eyes and she ignored them, hand clenching around her crutch. "If you refuse to let us see then… We'll find another way. We already have enough to go on."

"Do you? We told you the bare basics," Raven mused as she began to circle Weiss. "And as I recall not everyone in your group believed what we shared. Is that really enough?"

"There are other groups, aren't there? You said so yourself. If you won't help us without selling ourselves to you then we'll find another. Someone more cooperative." Digging her crutch into the dirt Weiss pulled herself to her feet, teetering before settling. Brushing hair back from her face she followed Raven, pale lips drawn into thin lines. "Working with you is no different than the Church."

Raven wrote off the attempt at an insult as frustration, smiling to herself. "And who's to say these other groups will want to work with you? You're children, children who barely know the truth of the world, how anything works. You're a liability, not an asset."

Who could they trust? What knowledge did they have that was reliable and what were fabrications? Raven had been honest with Weiss and her group, brutally so. No doubt they scorned her and doubted every word that had come from her mouth. Oobleck too if she hazarded a guess.

Stopping in front of Weiss once more she crossed her arms, leaning down to come eye to eye. Weiss held her ground, fire and ice clashing as they stared at one another. "What happens if you can't find new allies? Will you come crawling back to me?"

Weiss' eyes left hers and searched for an answer that existed yet remained elusive. No, it wasn't past Raven in the trees, nor was it on the forest floor littered with leaves and twigs. The answer wasn't anywhere tangible, and Raven had no intention of giving it to the girl either. She needed to figure it out for herself.

"No. If no one will take us then…" Weiss sought Raven's eyes one more, dulled pools finding a faint flicker. "We'll become our own group. We may not be as powerful as you, or as knowledgeable as others, but that doesn't mean we can't fight back. We can still do something, with or without you."

"Is that so…?" Raven drew back and stared for a moment, distant chatter and the rustling of leaves interrupting their pause. Air bubbled in her breast and Raven let her lips part, a laugh rising that startled and confused Weiss. She couldn't help herself, clutching her stomach and doubling over.

"What's so funny?" Weiss demanded, striking as defiant a stance as she could while barely able to stand.

Raven chortled, covering her mouth with one hand, the other still clasping her stomach. "You. You're such an interesting little thing…" Patronizing she smiled at Weiss and brought her hands together, slowly clapping for the girl. "I didn't think you could put it together. Seems like you've got more sense than I thought."

Anger fled, and Weiss took to staring like a deer, unsure of how to respond. That only drew more laughter from Raven, equal parts elated and mocking. Something so simple was apparently groundbreaking to Weiss. So much for a Schnee's renowned intelligence! In the moment she looked every bit as daft as Yang presented herself to be.

While strained, muted laughter still shook from her chest Raven composed herself, shaking her head at Weiss' bewilderment. "You intend to strike out on your own? Just the eight of you?"

"Yes…?" Weiss frowned and lifted herself taller. "Yes," she repeated with more certainty. "I won't deny that having an ally like you, someone strong, would be a benefit. But it's not worth putting ourselves through hell for."

"And how do you intend on moving forward? You don't know any other groups, you likely haven't even been beyond Vale's borders, have you?"

"No, but we'll find a way. After all we found you, didn't we?" Now it was Weiss' turn to smirk, a gesture Raven readily returned.

"True, though I have to wonder if that was a complete accident?" She wouldn't justify Weiss' questioning look with a response. Clapping her hands once Raven nodded, more for herself, and looked past Weiss towards her own camp. "Fine. If you're confident that you can work through this on your own, without my help, then do it. I'll even let you visit the temple if you decide to."

Raven almost began laughing again when Weiss stared at her dumbstruck. Was it wrong that she was having fun with this? For the first time in ages she was laughing, genuinely laughing, and she didn't care in the slightest if it came at Weiss' expense. "I… But you said…"

"I wanted to know whether you kids had any spine, or if you were just mindless soldiers. I don't have any use for pawns. I'm not Ozpin." With confusion still apparent Raven smiled and looked away as if in disbelief that Weiss was still not following her. "When you arrived you so easily began to do as I said. You went to Vacuo on my orders, remained in my camp despite hating me. You even attacked the manor on my orders, after so vehemently saying you wouldn't follow me."

"I'll let you in on a secret…" Raven stood before Weiss and leaned forward, draping an arm on the girl's thin shoulder and crossing one leg before the other. She could feel Weiss buckle under the added weight, yet she held herself up, the only sign she struggled was a huff of exertion. "No one in my tribe is here because I've forced them to be here. People can leave whenever they please. They can't come back…" Raven mused, eyes drifting to the corners as she smiled again. "But they're free to do as they please. In the tribe my word is law, but outside of it? I could care less."

Not entirely true, she still did expect people to do as she said. Defiance from those outside of her family just had a different kind of retaliation to it. Fingering a spiraling pattern along her robe Raven traced it idly, her fingertip cresting the wave patterns along the hem.

"I figured you were all nothing more than spineless, thoughtless drones who couldn't make decisions on their own. You showed _some_ promise with how you handled the Nadeem," Raven chuckled, "But you were so quick to obey me yet again. And all it took was to dangle a carrot in your face."

Weiss shrugged off Raven's arm and pulled her robe back up. "Are you saying this was all another one of your ridiculous tests?"

"In a way, though it's more than that. I wanted to see how obedient you kids were, sure, but I needed to test something else." Obedience was great for a soldier, for Hunters even. A hierarchy was necessary to maintain order and to assign tasks, especially when numbers swelled, and it became too much for a single person to bare. Raven could manage her tribe with only Vernal's help, but any larger and she'd have to consider a second right-hand.

"And what, pray tell, is that exactly?" Weiss asked after a lingering silence.

Sending Weiss a knowing smile she pat the small girl's back. "If you can think for yourself. I told you to handle the Nadeem, and you did, but you did it on your own, in your own way. Even after I told Vernal to complicate things as much as she could." Grinning at the glare Raven shook her head. "I told you to go to the manor, but I never gave explicit instructions on what to do. You handled it as well as you could have given the circumstances. And despite how things turned out you're still keen on continuing, right?" Weiss nodded. "Then fine, do your own thing. I don't see any reason why I have to keep you around any longer."

Weiss seemed unsure again, though Raven for once couldn't venture why that was. She figured she'd laid things out bare enough that even the town fool could understand her.

"Is that why you're keeping the White Fang members…? Are you testing them too?" Weiss asked.

"Hm… I wonder." Raven shrugged noncommittally, resting her hand on her sword as she thumbed her chin. "I guess I could, though that would almost double my tribe. Too many mouths to feed," she mused aloud, tapping her temple next. "Maybe I should just ransom them back to the White Fang? If they don't take it then it shows their people that their masters don't care for them. It would do wonders to kill morale. Though I'd still be stuck with all these people… Maybe I should just leave them here in the forest, let them fend for themselves."

"You can't do that!" Weiss stumbled towards her, eyes wide. "They would die! They have no food, no weapons, and nowhere to go!"

"And why is that my problem? They were the enemy just a few days ago, hell… They probably still are. That I've even let them live this long is a mercy to them."

"That's it then? You let them live just so you can play games with their lives?" Weiss asked, aghast.

"What else would you have me do with them? Like I said, there's too many to take in, and I'm not going to ruin my own people's lives for their sake."

Again, Weiss' eyes went elsewhere, looking around helplessly. She could see the gears churning in the girl's head, hand flexing at her side as she licked her lips. Schnees were smart, and Weiss had already proven she could find clever solutions.

"There's the town nearby," Weiss hurried, reaching out and grabbing Raven's sleeve. "If nothing else it would provide them shelter, and… They can forage for food. The Church has no reason to return to it and no one lives there anymore. Let these people live there. You won't have to care for them anymore."

Raven allowed the ghost of a smile to appear, prying Weiss' hand from her outfit with ease. Pondering the proposal for a moment she tapped a finger against her chin before nodding. "That could work, though they hardly have a fighter among them. They're going to have their hands full trying to get settled, yet they're likely going to need protection, too. And I'm not sending any of my people to play guard."

"Then we'll do it! We need to recuperate anyways and… And I know people nearby who can help rebuild. We can restore the town for them." Weiss' eyes widened as thoughts continued to churn. "And… We can use it as a place to rest as well."

Raven nearly allowed herself another laugh, cutting it off when the Schnee looked up at her. Skepticism flashed across the girl's features before the corners of her lips twitched, head turning slightly. "You expected me to suggest this, didn't you?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Raven deflected, waving a hand as she began to walk back towards camp. "If you want the town though it's yours. I'll even help get everyone there, though I meant when I said we're not staying around to help. Once you're there my people and I will be leaving."

If Weiss had any complaints she didn't voice them. This was fair, and all it had taken was a bit of games to bring the kids to this point. Gods if it wasn't beyond exhausting but at least Weiss had finally came to the realizations. Now maybe she could focus more on uncovering the secrets the temple had and less on playing guide to these clueless pups.

"Wait!" Weiss called, and Raven paused, throwing a disinterested look over her shoulder. "Why do all this? You could have just told us these things from the beginning or been honest. It would have spared us a lot of trouble." Weiss stumbled forwards, staring up at Raven carefully. "Why agree to help even after we've turned you down?"

Ah, the million Lien question. Raven shrugged and continued along at a slower pace, folding her arms in her sleeves. "Why indeed…? It's almost like my daughter is among your group." Glancing back again she chuckled at Weiss' befuddled expression. "Come on now, I'm not a complete bitch. I did save you kids after all, didn't I?"

Not that she planned on making a habit of that. It had been a hard lesson, one which had nearly killed Ruby, but Weiss had learned it, and so too would the others. They didn't need her to lead them around if they finally felt they could make it on their own. Raven smiled ruefully, red eyes reflecting the sunlight that poured through the trees.

 _Don't worry, Summer. The girls are going to be just fine. They've got a good one leading them now._

/+/+/+/+/+/

"We're certain he's made contact?"

"Yes sir. Qrow and his group encountered Raven Branwen, and after the ensuing battle he was taken by his sister." Glynda thumbed through several sheets of paper before adjusting her glasses. A frown marred her otherwise beautiful features, green eyes set firmly on the sheets in hand. "After that however... "

"Two of our scouts were killed, and the third narrowly escaped. As to be expected of Raven," Ozpin mused. Glynda set the stack of papers on his desk and they went ignored as he instead turned to look out his windows. "We can confirm he's made contact then, and assuming he hasn't been killed, he's with them now?"

Glynda nodded. "Yes, and it's safe to assume he's still unaware." Good. Not that he'd expected Qrow to have known regardless. Ozpin's chair creaked as he leaned back, glass panes mirroring his movements and his satisfied expression.

"Sir… If I may?" Ozpin waved a hand lazily, eyes looking out into the expanse below his tower. "Is this… The best course of action?" Glynda stood upright as Ozpin turned himself around, gaze dropping and hands folding behind her back. "It's only... How can we be certain it will work? And isn't it a little… Cruel?"

"Glynda…" Ozpin leaned forward on his desk, hands clasped and resting atop it. "Are you suggesting we let them go?"

Glynda's eyes immediately sought Ozpin, bangs swaying along with her head. "Not at all, sir! I'm merely saying… Forcing this, making Yang -"

"Miss Xiao Long accepted her fate when she agreed to the program. This is merely an extension of it. Do I feel like we're overstepping boundaries by doing this, as you so subtly seem to imply? No, I do not."

Watching Glynda shift about gave away her apprehension. They were subtle tics, ones he'd learned she had over the years. Constantly adjusting her glasses, brushing hair behind her ears and playing with the buttons on the cuff of her blouse. She had more to say yet withheld it for fear of derision.

"You know you can speak your mind with me, Glynda. This room is for that very purpose."

Glynda hesitated still, looking to Ozpin before her eyes fell once again. With a sigh of resignation, she nodded, removing her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We're certain this is the only solution? Surely the children can be made to see reason?"

"Fond of them, are we?" Ozpin quipped, dry despite his smile.

"They're talented and have promising futures."

"As have so many before them."

"Yes, but… I'm merely suggesting we try a different method," Glynda posited. "We have a Schnee, a prodigy in miss Nikos, not to mention the daughter of Summer Rose…"

"Their loss will be regrettable, and I assure you, I take no pleasure in doing this." Ozpin sighed and fixed his own spectacles. "But we cannot let our personal feelings towards these children jeopardize Remnant. By now Raven has no doubt filled their heads with fallacies, delusions. Assuming the temple has been claimed, we can do little to prevent them from proliferating that knowledge… Unless immediate action is taken."

Not sending out more Hunters. That would take far too long and the Branwen tribe rarely remained static. Rather than chase ghosts they would utilize pieces they already had. "Besides, they've already made their decision. Their fates were decided the moment they turned their backs on Remnant."

Still displeased though resigned, Glynda replaced her glasses and nodded. "I understand, sir. I'll see to the other arrangements as well. Will there be anything else?"

Ozpin slid open a drawer in his oaken desk, removing a lockbox from within. "No, I believe that will be all, thank you, Glynda. See to the rest and then take the day for yourself. I understand you're upset," he offered condolences with a smile, "But this is for the betterment of everyone. If we must sacrifice a few for the sake of the whole…"

"A few casualties are preferable to many," Glynda finished. She'd say no more on the matter, bowing her head before taking her leave. Ozpin sat in silence as he watched her go, turning back to face him only once she'd arrived at the lift. If he wasn't mistaken he caught a flicker of contempt before the doors closed, or perhaps it was merely his mind playing tricks on him.

No matter. He didn't need anyone to like what he was doing, even Glynda. Remnant's safety and wellbeing was more important than any one life, or any few, including his own. It just so happened his actions weren't the ones jeopardizing the world right now.

Reaching into his scarf he pulled a thin string, at the end of which sat a silver key. Removing it from his neck he unlocked the box and unfurled a fine velvet cloth, setting it on his desk. Staring back at him was a stone of the purest shadow, smooth as though chiseled and refined by the finest craftsmen in all the lands. Ozpin waved his hand over it and watched as black mist rose in response to his magic, parting as it met his palm before vanishing over his head.

Still active, good. He had begun to wonder if distance or time might have weakened the connection yet evidently it remained as strong as ever. Rewrapping the stone, he placed it away in the lockbox, returning it to its home. With a drawn-out sigh he settled back into his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose before laying his head back and glancing up at the vaulted ceiling.

It was a delicate balance. Knowledge was needed, necessary even. Hunters needed to know how to combat Grimm, to protect villages and safeguard crucial locations across Remnant. Yet at what point did knowledge become a curse? When did an individual know so much that, rather than become enlightened, the world became an unreasonable, unruly entity? More so than it already was?

Ozpin would argue he'd crossed that threshold a long time ago. Remnant was in dire straits and he'd known that, he'd known it as a page, and he knew it before becoming an archbishop. The degree of danger however was far larger, more insurmountable than he ever could have imagined. Some days it was all he could do not to lock himself away and despair.

Yet he needed to press on. Hide away knowledge that would harm the world while simultaneously leading them to defend against the very things he kept from them. That the Church kept from them. He could be stood atop a high wire with a Beowolf on his back and still it wouldn't feel as precarious as this.

Regardless, it must be done. The duty fell to him and him alone and he would answer the call. It had been entrusted to him as so many before, yet he would make certain there would be no reason to be another. He would not name a successor unlike his mentor, nor would he burden anyone else with his curse, this… Anathema. Remnant hung in the balance and there were forces the world over seeking to take advantage of a tumultuous time.

He wouldn't let it happen. If a few had to die for the sake of Remnant's future, then so be it. Nothing would keep him from ensuring the sun rose on the world tomorrow and for many days thereafter.

Nothing.

* * *

 **Some perspective shifts this time around, some light shed on a couple of things and a bit of foreshadowing. All in all one of the lengthier chapters I've written in some time and, I hope, an enjoyable one. In keeping with the theme of thankfulness and gratitude I want to just thank people who've given the story a look, whether you ended up liking it or not, and those who have stuck with it.**

 **And as before, no strict posting schedule, but I'm LOOSELY leaving it at a 7-10 day span per chapter. We'll see! Until next time folks have a splendid Thanksgiving, and stay awesome!**


	52. Book 3 - Chapter 16 (Part 1)

**Another long chapter, and this one even more so than the last. This will be part 1 of Chapter 16 - I planned on including it all in one entry, but this was already 10k words and 23 pages, so...**

 **Also thanks for the feedback from everyone who gave it for last chapter! I normally don't do this, but if you've got anything to say after this, or subsequent chapters, feel free to drop a review! Let me know what worked for you, what didn't, what you liked or didn't like. I hope to keep improving and make this a story worth your time!**

* * *

Jaune dropped himself with a thud, the combined weight of him and his armor making the rickety chair creak. "Are you serious?!"

"This was all just some game to her?" Pyrrha echoed Jaune's exasperation. Leaning forward in her seat, head set in her hands, the weapons master laughed, clipped and hollow. "Everything we did for her…"

Weiss hadn't expected her friends to like the news. Raven had by all rights played them like a fiddle, manipulated them. They had gleaned some lessons about the world, some harsh but nonetheless necessary. Such knowledge only served to dull the feelings of being deceived.

"I don't want to say she did it all for our benefit either," Weiss argued gently before her reeling compatriots could continue. "I understand your anger, and frankly, I've half a mind to go and yell until I'm hoarse. But that isn't going to help us any, nor will refusing her offer to take the town."

Jaune's eyes widened as he looked at Weiss, staring like he'd just seen a ghost. "That town was full of bodies! How can she expect us - expect anyone to live there? It's a graveyard!"

He might not be wrong. Just because most of the carnage was localized to the town hall didn't mean the town itself wasn't a burial ground. Fortunate that negativity didn't attract Grimm, otherwise the town would be overrun by now. A small positive in all of this. Weiss drew a short breath, knocking aside her own reservations and forcing a smile.

"It's… The town itself is mostly intact, and there are resources nearby, meaning its largely self-sustaining. These people," Weiss began, gesturing vaguely to the clutter of Faunus within the camp. "They need homes. While I don't doubt they have reservations like we do I'm certain they'll agree."

"Like or not, we have nowhere we can return to either." Ren's expression turned pensive, a lone finger tapping rhythmically on his knee. The log he sat on creaked as Nora's leg continued to bounce beside him, her eyes trained on her partner. For however much she had to say herself she seemed content to leave the talking to him.

"Still, it doesn't feel right. It's as if we're squatting in their homes," Pyrrha argued, greaves scraping while her legs came together. Hands rubbing at her knees she sighed, closing her eyes while a breeze caused her ponytail to sway. "I know we need somewhere to rest, but… Is this really our only option?"

Considering they couldn't return to any major settlement without risking the Church's attention? Yes, yes it was. Without receiving an answer Pyrrha seemed to arrive at the same conclusion Weiss had, hanging her head. "I still don't like it," Jaune muttered, shaking his head.

"But you recognize it's our best option?"

Weiss wasn't overly fond of the notion of taking over the town either. It was disrespectful, not to mention posed incredible risk. Remaining in one place for too long only increased the chances of being discovered by the Church. Even if they themselves were to leave the problems didn't end there. How would the Church take these people suddenly moving in? Not well, she'd venture.

Even so, moving in was preferable to the alternative. Raven wouldn't take these people in, a sentiment that Weiss might not agree with but could understand from a logical standpoint. There were a lot of defected White Fang soldiers, nearly two dozen in all. To reasonably feed, clothe, house and potentially train them? That would be a trying task for a group twice Raven's size.

The only feasible solution then was to help resettle the displaced fighters. And why not find themselves lodging while they were at it? The idea was off putting yet Weiss couldn't deny the allure of having a roof over her head, trading a tent for the solid structure of a home.

After silence had dragged on overlong Ren rose to his feet, dusting dirt and chipped bark from his beige trousers. "If the issue is offending the people who had lost their lives then… Perhaps we can pay our respects?"

"Hey… Yeah! We could give them a sendoff!" Nora exclaimed, hopping to her feet and pumping her fists. "We'll get tons of food, music, lights! Oh, but we probably can't do a parade, huh?" Ren smiled and pat his partner's back.

"A parade might be a bit much I'm afraid."

Undeterred, Nora zipped along and grabbed up Weiss' hands with her own, the white-haired girl's crutch clattered to the ground. "Can we give them a sendoff? Can we? Please?"

Weiss drew back from her friend's enthusiasm, unable to get far with her hands in a vice. "S-Sure… Perhaps we could convince the priest Raven… Found," she lingered on the word, trying to find something more tasteful than the truth.

"Priest-shmiest! We don't need a priest for that!"

"We don't?" Pyrrha questioned, blinking owlishly. "How else will we read them their last rites?"

"Because we won't, silly! That's always sad, and we don't want to make them sad, do we?" Nora finally released Weiss' hands and gasped as she stepped back, clapping her hands together. "Oh, maybe Ren and I can do the ceremony! Can we, Renny? Can we?"

If Ren was at all put off by Nora's enthusiasm he didn't show it, chuckling as the others exchanged concerned glances. "If we must." Weiss' head tilted as her gaze demanded an explanation, one which Nora seemed so reluctant to grant them. How, or rather, _why_ was Nora so enthusiastic about such a grim prospect?

"Where we come from, burials are handled much differently than they are here in Vale," Ren explained. "Rather than indulge in sadness, we celebrate life. Festivals honoring the dead are not uncommon Mistral's southern provinces." Bracing himself as Nora threw her arms around his neck, somehow remaining upright as she spun, he reached up and caught her elbow to hold her in place. "It's been a long time, but I think we could lead the ceremony."

Pyrrha rubbed her arm, her brow tight while a tentative smile pulled at her mouth. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea, though can we really afford such a thing? Where would we even get what we need?"

"Ren and I can go hunting! We'll get all the food!" Nora beamed while her other half seemed to wilt slightly. "We'll get fish, and deer, and squirrel, and…"

Before Nora could go on, because no doubt she would, Weiss held up a hand to stop her. "Perhaps we should ask a few others to help? Not that I don't think you two are incapable, but you'd be responsible for feeding quite a lot of people."

"Pfff, we've got this, Weiss! Renny and I are master hunters!"

"True… But perhaps a little help wouldn't be so bad?" Ren said. Nora stared at her partner before gasping, drooping in his arms dramatically and whining.

"Ren doesn't think we can hunt anymore! We're washed up!"

Knowing better than to justify her alligator tears with a response Weiss rolled her eyes. "How does that sound? We can organize this and, perhaps over the next few days, carry out the ceremony. We can pay our respects to the residents and honor them by rebuilding their homes."

Exchanging looks between themselves, Jaune and Pyrrha conversed silently. Pyrrha shook her head and Jaune motioned with his hands, conveying… Something. Weiss watched in mild amusement as Jaune's gestures grew more grandiose while Pyrrha simply emoted, smiling once her blonde partner hung his head. Was it wrong to envy that? To be able to convey so much without ever saying a word aloud.

"It… Certainly helps," Pyrrha conceded, her smile coming more easily now. Joining the others on their feet she folded her hands behind her waist, hip jutting out. "If you two need any help hunting then I would be happy to provide assistance. Or any other preparations we might need."

"I'll help too," Blake chimed in. Weiss had nearly forgotten the Meera present until now. Sat off away from the rest of them, though more by choice than reluctance, the ravenette offered Nora and Ren a slight smile. "Hunting with you two before was… Fun. I wouldn't mind going again."

Nora squealed in delight, prying away from Ren and throwing herself at Blake. Weiss winced watching them topple off, sprawling across the ground. No amount of plaintive griping would prevent the redhead from acting like an over-excited puppy. "You had fun?! Awwww, Blake! We had fun too!"

Caught between a bed of leaves and Nora's bone-crushing adoration Blake had nowhere to go. It didn't help that her arms were pinned at her sides either. "G-Get off me!" the Meera sputtered, turning her head as she received a mouthful of hair. Thankfully Ren lent a hand, prying Nora away with the help of Pyrrha.

Freed from Nora's embrace Blake picked herself up, plucking leaves from her hair. Weiss bit her lower lip, stifling a laugh bubbling in her chest with a smile. Despite their conversation with Yang being fresh, and the news of Raven's deception being fresh, her friends managed to be utter clowns. Nothing made her happier.

While Ren explained to Nora why tackling people was dangerous, Weiss stood with Blake. Their eyes met, and she happily smiled at the taller woman, touching her elbow and nodding. "I should thank you now that we have the chance. I couldn't get through to Yang myself, nor was anyone else. I think, no, I'm _positive_ you're the only one that could get through to her, and you did."

Blake smiled back, fingers dragging the scarf down and tucking it beneath her chin. The Meera's eyes flicked in the direction of Nora's whining, overdramatic and nothing to be concerned about. Snickering as Ren carried Nora under her arms to a fallen log, Blake rolled her eyes. "I'm not so certain I did that much. And I'm convinced she still hates me."

"I wouldn't count on that."

"Hm?" Blake questioned absently.

"You convinced Yang with us, believe it or not. Your words reached her where mine couldn't." It was their shared experiences, their pain, their history that made the meeting between them so visceral. With Blake's forgiveness it seemed that Yang might finally begin to forgive herself for all she had done. How much life had she taken in the name of the Church? Weiss didn't know, and she wasn't sure she ever did wish to, but it was a start.

"Perhaps things aren't perfect between you two, not yet," Weiss added. Fingertips grazed the tip of her ears as Weiss brushed hair behind them. Things wouldn't be resolved completely, and she knew that. Like everything else in their lives as of late the relationship between Blake and Yang would be a work in progress. Unlike, say, toppling the Church, she was confident the issue could be settled within the week.

Come to think of it, what day was it? What _month_ was it? Constant travel had left Weiss without a grasp on time, only ever truly knowing if it was night or day. She had tried to keep track upon leaving Vale city, an effort that had lasted some astounding five days. Had it been two weeks? Three? A month? Not knowing was disconcerting and annoying, yet it was also the least of their concerns.

Regardless of time passed they needn't worry overmuch. Their goals had no timeline, no strict schedule to adhere to, as much as it might have been helpful otherwise. While they hadn't needed it in reality, receiving Raven's blessing to go as they pleased gave them all the time in the world. For the first time since joining the Church five years prior their lives and time were their own. And she intended to make full use of that.

Jaune approached wearing a smile that seemed every bit as flimsy as the straps holding his armor in place. Leather and cloth frayed at the ends, strands curling up and mirroring his unkempt hair. Nicks and gouges in his breastplate that Weiss hadn't noticed before stood out the most, telltale signs of blades desperately trying to penetrate his shell. The same could be said for his bracers, shin guards and shield; Jaune was a frontline fighter and seeing marks from the toll of such a role was expected, yet Weiss felt a pinch of guilt at never having noticed them before.

"Hey… Look, I know that we need to get these people some place to live…" Jaune's petered off along with the wind that tousled their hair. For a moment he couldn't seem to decide where to place his eyes, first upon Weiss, then Blake, before ultimately settling for the brown, red and orange carpet of leaves underfoot. "Do we really have to go there, though? It feels… I don't know."

"Wrong?" Blake questioned. Jaune nodded and just behind him Pyrrha agreed with a sad smile.

"It feels no different than if we were to suddenly settle in Brand," the armor-clad redhead said. Sighing, her fingers toyed with the red sash bound about her waist, Pyrrha fumbling with it for a silent moment before meeting Weiss' gaze. "I agree with Ren and Nora's proposal for the ceremony, but to actually settle there…"

It hadn't been said yet Weiss understood what Pyrrha meant to imply. How would someone like May feel knowing someone had taken up residence in what had once been her home? If there were any survivors - Weiss hadn't seen the town hall herself and didn't know just how many had died, what would they think if they returned home only to find new faces had replaced the ones they'd known? In those senses it wasn't just disrespectful to settle, but cruel.

"Would you rather we let the village decay and vanish, reclaimed by nature?" For a second Pyrrha looked to want to say yes, closing her mouth and lowering her emerald eyes. Jaune's brow furrowed and lines form at the corners of his mouth as he frowned. Weiss sympathize with them, smiling and shaking her head, ponytail tickling the back of her neck. "I understand, truly. I'll argue though that, aside from giving them their final rites, the best way to honor the dead would be to make sure their town, their legacy doesn't die with them."

Towns came and went in the outer limits of Vale. Grimm were often the cause - and by proxy the Church, they had learned, yet it wasn't the only threat satellite settlements faced. Bandits, the weather, even the land itself could conspire against people. Ground became over tilled and infertile, disease and famine, there were countless ways which a village could meet its end.

"To not move in and let the town remain unsettled is to damn it to history, to be forgotten." Blake's kernel made Pyrrha and Jaune both hang their heads before exchanging silent glances of concern. "I'll admit I'm not crazy about it either, but I'm even less happy about letting those people's lives fade, as if they never existed to begin with."

"Yeah! We'll keep living for them!" Nora bounded over to the group, wearing a smile wide as her arms spread at her sides. Letting her limbs fall back down she offered a tamer smile, balancing on her left leg while her right swung back and forth. "It's like a forest after a fire. New life can grow where old life once existed." she then giggled. "These people will be like little saplings!"

The analogy drew a smile from Weiss and a small laugh from Pyrrha. "I suppose that's a nice way to think of this." Looking at her palm, worn leather scuffed by wielding her blade, Pyrrha closed her eyes as her smile grew. "The town is like a forge whose fuel has run low. Perhaps these people will be the coal to reignite that forge and keep its light burning."

Poetic. Out of politeness Weiss kept herself from laughing as Jaune, bless his heart, tried to offer his own take only to fumble over his words. Pyrrha allowed herself a giggle, rubbing her partner's arm, her mirth only growing as he flushed and once again trying his hand.

Allowing herself the courtesy Weiss drew a small breath, exhaling and giggling, air tickling her lips. "To think we'd be helping people start new lives. We never did this as Hunters." Ren and Nora smiled at her, then each other. Jaune grinned despite his blush and Pyrrha offered a nod, folding her hands before her waist. "I'm beginning to think defecting was the best choice we've ever made."

Still dangerous, of that there was no doubt, but the freedom that came with it meant they could do so much more. "I'm grateful," Blake chimed in, lowering her head with a smile. "Perhaps… Once word of this spreads, if it spreads, people will stop flocking to the White Fang. Maybe they'll see that we can work together."

"A marked change from your earlier beliefs." Ren meant no ill-will with his remark, merely an observation. For her part Blake merely nodded, not at all displeased to be proven wrong.

"I was shown that even Hunters can be good people. Who's to say that others can't be just like you?"

To say Weiss' heart swelled wouldn't be fair because it felt like it might burst. Most everyone present she'd known for years. Blake she'd known for a few weeks at most, Yang barely any longer. Regardless it already felt like those two were an inseparable part of their group. Part of her family. Despite her father's best efforts, she still had a family, not one of blood, but of shared experiences, trials and beliefs. She may still pine for her mother and Winter, a wanting that might never be replaced, but Weiss couldn't deny the overwhelming happiness that she carried within her. Her eyes stung, and for the first time in what felt like forever the cause wasn't doubt or sadness.

"You guys!" Nora wailed, blubbering and rubbing at her face. Grabbing Ren's sleeve and tugging him forward she motioned everyone inward. Bodies shuffled, and Weiss felt Pyrrha's breastplate press into her side, but she didn't care, just as Blake didn't seem to mind Nora bawling beside her.

Weiss' lip quivered, and she let breath escape in a laugh, head resting on Pyrrha's shoulder as she was hugged. Opposite her, Ren mirrored the gesture and allowed Nora to bury her face in his side, a smile weakening when she rubbed her face into his clothes.

Blake's ears flicked to attention and the Meera looked up with glassy eyes. Hasty footsteps and the crunch of leaves announced the approach and Weiss was surprised to see Oobleck of all people. The eccentric man's wounds no longer hindered him, a fact that probably had little to do with how out of breath he was and more how sedentary his lifestyle tended to be.

"Excuse me for interrupting what I'm certain is no doubt a very emotionally stimulating moment, but I've got news you children may want to hear!" The green haired man rattled the words out before doubling over, holding up a hand as he fought to catch his breath. Straightening both himself and his doublet out, a burgundy and gold piece with billowing white sleeves and frilled cuffs, Oobleck took a deep breath and smiled. "It is my great pleasure to announce that Miss Rose has finally woken!"

For a moment no one moved or reacted, then reactions erupted like a geyser. Nora squealed, drawing away from the group to hop up and down in place. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at Oobleck in surprise before smiling and embracing one another, separating quickly thereafter with faces red as Pyrrha's mane. Blake's eyes widened, and a hand covered her mouth, ears drooping as fresh emotion welled up.

Weiss heard Oobleck mention something more but only in passing. Ignoring her pain in her leg and leaving her crutch she ran back into camp as swiftly as she could manage. The gown she'd been given while recovering hardly hindered her, though as light as she felt she could have ran in armor and been fine.

Running past tents hastily strewn together, past groups of Branwen and former White Fang, Weiss' run felt desperate. Many she passed smiled as if knowing the reason behind her fervor, others simply moved out of her way. The way to Ruby's tent was clear, a wind blowing through kicking up leaves and causing them to twirl and dance. She paused briefly to catch her breath and was surprised to find her leg didn't burn, as if saying it wouldn't try to hinder her any longer. Looking ahead towards the tent Weiss marveled in the moment how bright everything seemed, how the ground came alive as sunlight set the forest floor ablaze. Apparently even the sun was thrilled by the news.

When Weiss arrived at the tent a healer and their assistant were just on their way out. An older man whose profession clashed with the blades at his hips, he nodded his head and stepped aside. Salt and pepper hair pulled back into a bun bobbed along with the gesture as turned his attention to the tent. "She's just woken up, so try not to startle her."

Weiss hardly had the patience and offered a quick nod before excusing herself. Peeling back the tent's door her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting quickly, natural light flooding in behind her. Qrow noticed her first, the unshaven face of the man confused, though undoubtedly brighter than she'd seen last. He nodded to his right, gesturing for Weiss to enter.

Yang's back was to her though not out of spite. The blonde was busying herself with Ruby, chatting animatedly about one of her adventures. Something about cajoling a group of Beowolves and riding one through the forest, a tall tale reminiscent of Nora's antics. With exaggerated gestures and comically bad sound effects she told her tale, spurred on by Ruby's laughter and equal enthusiasm.

Finally realizing someone else had entered her tent Ruby let her eyes drift towards the door. She saw Weiss standing there, hands over her mouth and pools of blue quickly beginning to shimmer. After staring for only a second Ruby grinned as widely as her face would allow without splitting, waving emphatically. "Weiss! Hi!"

Despite a near death experience and no doubt a grievous scar to show for it Ruby seemed every bit as nonchalant as ever. Her response was so perfectly Ruby that Weiss couldn't help but laugh, conflicting emotions twisting the sound.

Black hair with streaks of red stood on end every which way, the back of Ruby's head resembling the rear end of a duck. After three days of sleep and countless sessions of healing she looked healthier than before: a lack of blood and visible wounds helped. Bandages bound tightly around Ruby's midsection and chest, both for medical and modesty purposes. A warm, heavy robe hung from her shoulders, red and gold patterns cascading down from the neck to the sleeves, disappearing along with Ruby's lower half under a heavy bed. It distinctly reminded Weiss of something like what Raven wore.

"Hey Weiss? You okay?"

Weiss nodded and felt something upon her lip, looking at her fingertips after wiping it away and finding tears. Nodding again to reassure Ruby's growing look of concern she forced a smile and wiped her face with the heels of her hands. "Fine, I'm… Fine," she breathed, inhaling and smiling wider.

Ruby returned her smile easily and held open her arms. For a moment Weiss stood still, unsure whether to accept it or not. All it took was a smile from Yang and she cleared the space with two steps, careful as she lowered herself and hugged Ruby. Her hold was weak, weaker than it should be, yet the warmth of her friend hadn't changed one bit. Taking delight in the embrace Weiss felt breath tickle her cheek as Ruby sighed, clinging to the robe that hung from the brunette's shoulders.

It was an embrace that she could have lingered in for far longer, but when Ruby coughed and rubbed her chest Weiss immediately released her. Slight discomfort flashed across her face before Ruby's smile returned, giggling and rubbing the back of her head. "I guess I got pretty hurt, huh…?"

That was an understatement. Weiss giggled in turn and sniffled. "You absolute dolt…"

Outside the tent Weiss caught the healer demanding someone wait, then shout as he was pushed aside. Nora was the first to burst inside the tent and despite her obvious desire to she didn't throw herself upon Ruby. Instead she slipped past Weiss and took up her hands, flashing teeth as she bounced on her toes. "You're awake! That officially makes today the best day ever!

Ruby laughed, a sound that widened Nora's already impossibly large grin and made her join in. Feeling someone just behind her Weiss smiled back at Pyrrha and Jaune, thankfully the pair had enough wherewithal not to crowd Ruby, though they no doubt wanted to. Nora vibrated with delight and likely never would have backed off if not for Ren's gentle calling, giving Ruby a restrained hug before skipping to her partner's side.

Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged hugs with Ruby, neither lingering too long. As delightful as all of this must be it was no doubt taxing for the brunette. Three, nearly four days of unconsciousness while recovering from a gruesome wound would take it out of anyone. Ruby didn't mind though, and if she did she hid her reservations fabulously. When she parted ways with Ren and looked around the room only then did Ruby seem to show any sign that something was amiss.

"Where's Blake…?"

Weiss and the others all looked back to the entrance as if expecting Blake to be waiting there. She wasn't, nor were the healer and his assistant. Surely, she'd come along with the rest of them? "She was behind us a moment ago," Pyrrha observed, the weight of her armor causing it to clink as she shifted.

Needing no prompt Weiss left the tent, scanning the immediate area. It didn't take long to spot the Meera, her black and gray attire stark against the vibrant forest. Glancing back into the tent she offered a smile, raising a finger and joining Blake at her post. The ravenette looked up from the ground briefly, ears flicking before turning her head.

"Blake, you can come in too. You have every right to see Ruby as the rest of us." Weiss frowned when a shake of the head was her reply, saddened by how dejected Blake seemed. "If you're concerned about Yang she isn't going to keep you from Ruby. You're free to visit her."

Boots scraped against bark while Blake shifted her weight, one foot propped up against the trunk. "That's… Not it. I'm not worried about Yang."

"Well then come on in and say hello. I'm positive Ruby wants to see you, too."

Encouragement fell flat, and Weiss frowned while Blake busied herself with one of her fingerless gloves. Pulling at the strap at her wrist Weiss prodded again, gently. What was keeping her from visiting Ruby, someone she so clearly cared for?

"There's… A lot I want to say to her," Blake said after a moment's silence. Her voice was low, and Weiss could hear the strain in it, forcing down whatever emotions that wanted to risE.

"Then come in and talk to her? No one is going to mind if you need to speak with Ruby," Weiss smiled as she spoke. "It's not as if we're monopolizing her attention."

"It's not something I want to discuss in front of everyone." Blake's cheeks darkened slightly. "Um… Especially not Yang," she added, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh?" Weiss tilted her head and watched Blake begin to fidget, blush progressively becoming worse. Something clicked in her mind and her eyes widened, pale cheeks gaining a burst of color. "Oh!"

Thank goodness Pyrrha poked her head out of the tent when she did otherwise Blake may have passed out. She seemed concerned, nearly coming out herself until Weiss waved her off, silently ensuring everything was okay. Maybe 'okay' wasn't right - it wasn't bad, though it certainly made things more… Interesting.

"Ruby is asking after you, she… Seems upset you're not there." The news troubled Blake, pulling her scarf up to cover her mouth and nose both. Torn between giving in and lingering longer, Weiss assumed. Grazing Blake's sleeve with her fingertips Weiss gave the fabric a gentle tug, nodding back towards the tent. "You could always just give her a hug and speak to her later. I imagine nothing would make her happier."

Ruby seemed to love unconditionally. If in some hypothetical scenario they encountered Adam again and the chance presented itself, she could see Ruby forgiving him. To anyone else it was ludicrous. Even as Weiss considered the impossible she still entertained it because such a deed wouldn't seem out of place for Ruby. Whatever notion of guilt Blake might be harboring then seemed middling.

With the bridge of her nose and above the only things visible Weiss could still see the conflict inside. Blake's brow creased, eyes locked on the tent before drifting away, snapping back a moment after. Pushing herself off the tree the Meera sighed, feline ears flat.

"She won't mind…?"

"Considering how everyone is clamoring for her attention right now? I think a simple hug will be welcome." Weiss laughed and smiled once she saw the corners of Blake's eyes curve, cheeks rising. It may be half-hearted, her smile, but the Meera seemed a bit more convinced. "She's awake and safe, there's no rush. Let's go see her, then you can talk later, when you're comfortable."

Blake weighed the proposal, toes grinding into the dirt as though trying to extinguish something. Perhaps her guilt. After silence hung in the air for a moment Weiss heard a muffled sigh and Blake conceded at last. "Just a hug… I don't think I can manage much else."

"That's fine. Do whatever you're comfortable with," encouraged Weiss. She offered to take Blake's hand, a show of support, and retracted it when the Meera politely turned her down. "Ruby will be happy just to see you. It doesn't take much to make her smile, after all."

Whatever words Blake had struggled with could wait until later. Ruby wouldn't wilt and wither as a flower might when left to dry, she'd survive if Blake decided not to visit. The Meera let out another sigh before rubbing her nose through her scarf, slowly approaching the tent with Weiss immediately behind her. As expected their arrival was noticed immediately, and no one seemed more thrilled by it than Ruby herself.

"Blake!" Ruby's smile lit up the room more than the sunlight could ever hope to. When Blake still hesitated Ruby opened her arms, accepting and unabashed in her enthusiasm. With a gentle push Weiss sent the ravenette along with a nod, elated to watch the two friends embrace. Blake's shoulders trembled, and Ruby tightened her hold, rubbing the Meera's back and whispering something that missed their less-acute ears.

Weiss might be looked to lead them as the brains of… Whatever this was. They trusted her plans, her insight and to follow her lead, but she hardly held the group together in the same way Ruby did. Somehow despite her social shortcomings Ruby always seemed to be the centerpiece of their group of friends, almost like a little sister to everyone. Normally Weiss would be agitated by a deficiency in her character. How could she be upset though? There was no being jealous of Ruby, not when what she offered was so wholly unapologetic and sincere. If anything, Weiss was grateful it hadn't been taken from them.

Before long the tent filled with the voices of her friends talking over one another, all attention focused on the girl of the hour. Ruby didn't seem to mind in the least as a permanent smile cemented itself on her face, laughing and doing her best to answer everyone. Yang ended up playing security before long, muscling her way between Nora and Ruby when the former tried to sneak in another hug. Everyone was happy, as it should be. Gods know they'd been through enough to deserve this.

Weiss glanced at the hand upon her shoulder, following along and meeting Qrow's eyes. He smiled, though not anywhere near as brightly as anyone else in the room. Lips moved and he said something yet for the life of her she couldn't make it out, not over the voices of her friends. Leaning in instead she felt her nostrils burn as the scent of liquor reached them, wrinkling her nose.

"We need to talk, kiddo. Got a sec?"

Realistically? Yes, she had nothing but time now. That didn't mean she had any desire to leave. Weiss watched as Ruby beamed while Jaune and Pyrrha began to share their own story of their battle in the manor, silver eyes wide and feet bouncing excitedly beneath the blanket. They were all having so much fun. Amazing how quickly their moods turned around.

"If we must," Weiss conceded. Qrow nodded, sparing his niece one last glance, his smile growing before he wiped it away. With the tent still wide open he slipped outside without a word, hands tucking into his pockets, slouching over. Weiss gave her bedridden friend one final smile before following suit.

Even as they began to walk away from the tent her friend's voices could be heard, every bit as joyous as they were loud. Her smile didn't leave until the sound began to fade, wandering through the middle of camp alongside Qrow. "Would you mind telling me what it is we need to discuss?"

Qrow merely shrugged, ignoring her irate scoff and rolling his neck. As tall as he was, long as his legs were, Weiss had to hasten her step just to stay in stride. Thank goodness her leg had finally agreed to stop harassing her. "We gotta meet Rae first. Figured now's a good a time as any."

Raven? Weiss quirked an eyebrow, wondering silently what the woman needed now. Cutting through camp she began to recognize certain spots along the forest. A tree trunk where Blake's blade had struck, a barren patch where Ruby's speed had disturbed resting leaves, stripping bare a path. Before them the ground rose up to greet them, and further along, atop the hill stood the manor. Weiss felt her stomach sink as unpleasant memories came back in an instant. "Must we really go in there…?"

Qrow finally came to a stop, voice like gravel as he chuckled. From his pocket he pulled free his flask and took a swig, offering it to Weiss, an offer she instantly rebuked. "Raven says you're the one who can read runes and junk, and there's something you gotta see down below. Said it's real important and wants you to see for yourself. It's uh..." He smiled and scratched at his jaw, the sound of his beard like a blade dragging across glass. "Well, you'll see. You aren't gonna like it."

/+/+/+/+/+/

Between blood loss and panic, Weiss hadn't seen much of the manor on her way out before. When she and Qrow crested the hill and stopped at a familiar stone wall she paused for a moment, catching her breath and surveying the damage caused by their fight. First floor windows had been blown out, pieces of the wall missing, splintered outward. Along the lawn, both within and outside of the wall lay exposed earth, turned up and torn asunder by spells. The wall itself didn't fare much better in places, chunks of stone and mortar thrown around, cracked and seared by residual magic. The second floor fared better though Weiss was sure it only appeared so from the outside.

"We didn't cause this…" Moving closer to the wall Weiss ran her fingers over crushed stone, inspecting the fine powder upon her fingertips before watching as the wind scooped it up and carried it away.

"Nah, that'd be Raven's handiwork mostly," Qrow muttered, his mouth obscured from his flask. Weiss watched as he finished half the contents in a single go, grimacing as she thought about just how intoxicated he'd be soon. "Lawn's my bad though. Tried holding back."

He had tried to restrain himself? Weiss made her way to one of the fissures, a tear that stretched twice as long as she was tall, at least. It was deep too, deep enough she might fit inside if she were to crouch. The scar, despite being cleaved into earth, was remarkably clean around the edges, the dirt darker than what had been exposed, grass upturned and singed. Come to think of it she hadn't ever seen Qrow's magic, had she? Her only experience with him in combat had been Ludlow and she'd been far too occupied to see anything then.

"Come on, Ice Queen. Raven's waitin' still." Qrow pocketed his flask and, rather than go through the manor's gates, continued past them, keeping the wall to his right. "And if we take any longer she'll complain until the moon rises."

Weiss looked to the manor once more before hurrying after Qrow. "My name is Weiss, you know. _Weiss._ "

A hoarse chuckle met her ears and Qrow lazily waved over his shoulder. "I don't care."

"You obnoxious…" Nails digging into her palms Weiss let out a huff, picking up the pace. Her leg no longer seemed to hinder her, and she couldn't say why, nor was she going to question it. A little tenderness each time her foot met the ground wasn't going to impede her. "Why are you here, exactly?" she questioned. "I thought your loyalty was with the Church. With Ozpin."

She had doubted Qrow's ability as a Hunter at first. He presented himself as a drunk - he still did, and a man who seemed to shirk responsibility and duty both. She'd been humbled in Ludlow, yet everything else she'd seen still supported her first impression. Even now he went for his flask before pausing, for once thinking better of it.

"It was, yeah." Qrow shrugged nonchalantly, his hands digging into his pockets. "Just like yours was."

Not missing a beat Weiss quickened her pace, finally managing to match the taller man's stride. "Then Raven and Oobleck have changed your mind? You're against Ozpin now?" When no answer came and Qrow refused to answer she looked around, hands tapping at her sides, venting frustration with a silent exhale. "Are you with us, or are you against us?"

"I'm here, aren't I? That should tell you whatever you wanna know, kiddo."

"It doesn't though! For instance, why were you here to begin with? Did you follow us? What's your reason –" Weiss squeaked and stumbled back when Qrow came to an abrupt halt before her. Rubbing at her nose she looked up at the man, narrowing her eyes while he smiled. "Forgive me if I'm wary, but we seem to have a habit of being betrayed and used. I like to know where our associate's allegiances are."

Raven seemed to be on their side, barely. Her penchant for manipulation and scheming hardly made her the most trustworthy of sorts. Oobleck too, though his story, Weiss assumed, was a little easier to discern. Qrow however? "A man of your advanced status should have known the truth long ago. There's no way you could have been operating in the dark like we were."

"I was though," Qrow deflected, scratching at his neck with a huff. "I mean, I knew a bit more than you kids, but not much. Oz had me sold on the whole 'necessary evil' thing. Sure, sometimes we might put folks at risk, but we were there to fix whatever problems we made, too. It wasn't like we'd spawn Grimm and leave."

Indignant, Weiss' jaw dropped before she threw her arms to her sides. "You knew?! That's just grand, fantastic! No, that's perfect!" Scoffing loudly, she began to walk away, doubling back and pointing up at Qrow. "Ludlow. You knew at Ludlow then?" He nodded. "And still you said nothing? All those Grimm we fought…"

"The White Fang caused that, not us. Blame those bastards if you're pointing fingers."

"I most certainly will not! You not only willingly endangered me, but Lupa, Violet and Dalia!" Weiss stepped closer before a hand clasped over her head, pushing it down and forcing her back. Qrow put a finger on her lips and shushed her, swatting his hand aside with a glare. "Don't you shush me!"

"We aren't here to play the blame game, alright? We can stand here all day if you want and chat, or we can get our butts in gear and see what Raven's got for us." Qrow gave her a choice but began to walk again, making it clear what his own decision was. Weiss hesitated for a brief pause before following him again, catching the smirk on the Hunter's face. "Thatta girl."

With the manor now squarely behind them Weiss tried to guess where they were going. A faint path wove its way into the trees beyond the western edge, weaving like a serpent. Exposed soil was hard as stone as they wandered along, well-traveled and often used. "Where exactly are you taking me?" she demanded after a few moments silence.

"Someone's awfully bitchy today," Qrow mused.

"Pardon you?!"

"Relax, alright? I get it, there's loads of stuff going on and now that you're away from your friends you can finally let loose, right?" Weiss blinked before averting her gaze, teeth ground together. "I'm not takin' it personally, you know. I did my fair share of complainin' when Raven and Oobleck dumped this stuff in my lap, too. Difference is I've had time to think about it."

Twisting to the right the path sliced downhill, carved into rock. On Weiss' left a tree sat precariously in stone, roots twisting and splitting rocks to anchor themselves tight. A burrow sat nestled beneath the roots, and for a moment she saw a small animal scurry inside, disappearing further into its den. Hearing the faint trickle of water, she looked ahead to a small stream that intersected the path, muddying patches of ground as it went. Qrow stepped over it easily, Weiss needed a small leap.

"Perhaps you're right," Weiss conceded, running a hand back over her ponytail. Things had been moving rapidly since she'd woken up and even now they continued to move. In front of her friends she fought to maintain a sense of calm for their sake but now, alone with Qrow, she'd found an excuse to unleash some of her frustrations. "I apologize for my outburst."

"Eh. Like I said, not takin' it personal. I'd be more worried if you weren't a bit crabby."

A sensation she hadn't realized she'd been ignoring sat heavily in her lungs, a breath that refused to be released. Weiss smiled, barely, inhaling and exhaling. Nerves threatened to snap, strands of thread wound too tight, and the urge to scream just to release some of it was growing. Qrow wouldn't begrudge her and honestly, she could care less if he did. Still, she allowed herself to breathe, closing her eyes before shaking her head.

"Even so, I apologize…" It was unbecoming for her to yell at Qrow, particularly when he wasn't to blame. Yes, he'd withheld information, but he'd not done so with malicious intent. When Qrow began to laugh she stared at him, every bit as confused as she was offended. "What's so funny?"

Qrow snorted and covered his mouth with his arm, waving a hand. Snickering, he glanced back at Weiss and flashed her a knowing grin. "You. You really are a Schnee, aren'tcha?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Shoulders shaking, Qrow laughed again and shook his head. "Nothing, Ice Queen. You just remind me of someone, that's all."

Feeling a vein throb in her forehead Weiss wondered if she could reach out and trip the man. Considering he had to be intoxicated by now it shouldn't be too difficult. How satisfying it would be to see him faceplant. "You still never did say why you were here," she said instead, taking the high road. "Were you searching for Oobleck? For Raven?" Qrow shook his head, his laughter ceasing. "Us?"

"Nah. Not you guys." Qrow then paused and sighed while rubbing at the back of his head. "I was here for Ruby and Yang. Not the rest of you, just them."

Trying not to feel offended at being excluded Weiss nodded. "You intended to run away with them, then? Take them somewhere safe?" Qrow didn't answer immediately and Weiss saw his jaw tighten. He went for his flask once more, container lingering at his lips before he sealed it and tucked it away once more.

"Not exactly, no."

"Then what?" Weiss pressed. Curiosity compelled her to find out, especially now that Qrow seemed so visibly tense.

"Oz sent me out here to find you guys, alright? Sent me and had some other Hunters ready to join up. We weren't supposed to bring any of you back though." As if going through puberty a second time Qrow's voice broke at the end. Clearing his throat, he chuckled, and when Weiss met his eyes again a chill raced through her. "We were sent to kill you."

The look in Qrow's eye made Weiss halt in place. The tension in her chest returned, though it was of a different variety than before. Suddenly she was acutely aware that she didn't have Myrtenaster on her person. Not that she thought it would have done much good. Recalling how the ground was torn asunder by Qrow's strikes she doubted anything she could create, runes or otherwise, would stand a chance. The look he gave her, the dullness of his eyes, she could only describe it as killing intent. And it terrified her.

"But… Obviously that ain't happening. Oz thought I'd go along with it…" Qrow began to walk again and Weiss took a moment to do the same. Her feet felt like they were cast in cement, and only once Qrow stopped and looked at her expectantly did she realize she'd been holding her breath. Releasing it in a gasp she swallowed, following along again. The look was gone, thankfully, but she shivered regardless.

"I guess that's why he sent those other guys with me though, figured I'd probably flake, wanted to keep me honest. And hell… If Raven hadn't found me when she did, cut us off, I probably woulda had to go through with it." Qrow spat, saliva mixed with liquor staining a gray slate along the path.

Once Weiss' mind got over the temporary fright she realized the look hadn't been intended for her, but one borne of contempt for what he'd been told to do. For Ozpin. "He ordered you to kill your own nieces…?"

"Yeah. Said it was for the greater good. Know what? Any greater good that has family killin' family isn't something I want part in."

Had that stopped him before though? Yang had killed for the Church for much the same reason. Someone as strong as Qrow? Surely, he'd done the same. Rather than point out the hypocrisy though Weiss simply nodded, content to let the conversation end there. At least now she understood why Qrow had turned sides so suddenly, and perhaps to another extent, why he'd been actively avoiding everyone since his arrival.

"Don't tell 'em what we talked about, alright?" Qrow dragged Weiss out of her thoughts and was looking at her expectantly. She gave a simple nod in understanding, offering a slight smile in return for his own. "Thanks, kid. I'll… Tell them myself once some of this stuff has blown over. I don't keep secrets from people."

"Nor do I," Weiss agreed. Secrets were for people with something to hide. People like the Church. Like Ozpin. They were better than that. They would always _be_ better than that.

Uncertain how to follow up such a topic Weiss let silence fall between them, something Qrow didn't mind one bit. With nothing but the sounds of the forest to occupy them Weiss listened as they strolled along, to the sounds of birds singing, their notes high and ringing clearly. Whenever wind would crash through the forest seemed to grow silent, drowned out by the seismic ruffling of dozens of canopies. Hidden away from the sun Weiss noticed the air was becoming cooler despite being midday. A mosquito buzzed by her ear, loud as a buzzsaw, and she swat it away more than once.

Not long afterwards the ground began to level itself out once more. Trees thinned, and when Weiss tore her eyes away from a splendid pair of bluebirds nestled high above she saw a wall of rock rising to greet them. Eyes drifting upwards she followed along where stone turned to soil, vines and clumps of grass hanging off the nearly sheer drop. Dozens of feet above the ground seemed to level out, and after a moment gaining her bearings she realized they were still near the manor, only several times below ground level.

 _I suppose ground level is wherever the ground is,_ she mused absently, following closely behind Qrow. _Where is he taking me? Does he ever plan on saying where?_ Voicing her thoughts aloud the senior Hunter didn't answer. He didn't need to. Just around the bend where barren soil and rock collided like surging vanguards, the wall of rock seemed to collapse in on itself. Weiss could hear the whistling of wind within, and as they drew closer she peered into the long, carved out corridors of a tunnel. Somewhere just out of sight she heard water running, most likely from an underground reservoir.

"This is where you carried us out of before, isn't it…?" Though foggy she had recollection of this place. Being lifted like a doll, chewed on by a Grimm and bloodied. Qrow had gone well ahead of them if memory served, with Raven and company carrying her, Yang and Blake out shortly thereafter. Stepping closer to the cave's entrance she placed her hand on the chilled stone, running her palm over the surprisingly smooth surface.

"Beats taking that ladder inside, don't trust that thing one bit," Qrow mumbled to himself. Weiss tilted her head in question but went unnoticed. After looking around to make certain they hadn't been followed Qrow went into the cave itself, quickly disappearing in the dark. "Hurry up, kid," he shouted back, voice bouncing off the walls, "You don't wanna get lost in here."

Weiss hurried after the man, eyes straining to adjust. A few steps in and enough natural light managed to seep through, enabling her to see. A dozen or so later and natural light failed to reach them any longer. Looking back, she could still see the outside world, but it seemed that the light itself had no desire to join them. Thankfully torches burned along the walls, the orange glow a welcome sight in near pitch. "Keep along the wall," Qrow called back some distance ahead, "And watch your step. Whoever made this path was blind."

Nodding dutifully, she did as she was told, hand grazing stone, as much a guide as it was a comfort. The sound of water crashing down grew louder the further in they advanced, and after a few minutes of walking she realized a constant stream ran along the tunnel to her right. Torches cast enough light that she could look around, taking a pause to appreciate the flowing body of water slicing through the tunnel. While not overly deep - she could see the ground beneath clear water, it ran fast enough that she'd be swept up in seconds. Best not to fall in then.

Eventually the tunnel began to grow lighter, and while the sound of a waterfall drowned out anything Qrow might have said Weiss felt confident enough to advance without him. Larger torches than the ones lining the corridor burned beyond where she stood, little more than fireflies in the massive, cavernous space. Below the water from the river exploded, throwing mist that kicked back in her face and made her sputter. Wiping her face on her sleeve Weiss found the carved stone steps she knew to be there, taking one at a time, minding how slippery they were.

Across the river she knew there was the ladder she and Yang had jumped down just days ago. She still had to thank her friend for giving her a heart attack. A bridge, just as memory served, provided the only means of crossing the vicious flow beneath. Weiss passed by those with little more than a thought, following standing torches to the front of the temple.

Grandiose, the temple could easily rival Vale's Grand Cathedral in majesty, and if not for the roof of the cave it might be every bit as tall. Small groups gathered outside the temple itself, sorting through containers of Dust and separating them by element. It seemed that Raven would be making good use of what the White Fang had left behind.

Weiss greeted whoever saw fit to do the same with a slight nod of her head. Taking the stairs inside she finally had a chance to appreciate the workmanship that had gone into creating the structure. Marbled steps, sporting a few cuts and chips, carried her along. She could imagine crowds of people taking the same route she was now every day, funneling themselves into the inner sanctum. Trunk-like pillars flanked the stairs and two statues resembling a type of beast she'd never seen stood as sentries, their eyes unblinking, ever on guard.

 _Certainly, didn't do much to prevent the White Fang from getting inside. Or us._

The foremost inner chamber and perhaps the largest was exactly as she remembered it. Large enough to be an assembly hall the room housed several pillars which supported a tall, flat roof. Scoring the pillars and tiled floor were countless burns and cuts, signs that their battle within hadn't been a terrible dream. Weiss passed a few more of Raven's people, a Dimuran who busied himself with recording details on the small murals which lined the walls.

Weiss slowed to a stop, nausea and nerves forming an unpleasant brew inside. Nearby several tiles, stone formerly white, was darkened by crimson streaks. A puddle gathered and covered nearly all of one, and a long trail led away from the puddle. She'd tried to drag herself once freed of the Grimm only to collapse within seconds. At the time she thought she could manage yet looking at it now it was obvious just how far, and how futile her effort had been.

Benches which had served as pews lined the outer walls, pushed aside to make allowance for the White Fangs improvised explosives. Now the benches had been moved into clumps, making space for Raven's people to inspect the murals. Nothing was being left untouched, it seemed.

Including the large puddles of crimson along the stairs. Weiss stopped once more when she came face to face with crusted stains, and while the smell of iron had long since faded she swore she could taste it in the air. Though she wanted to look away her eyes were refusing to obey, locked on the very spot where Ruby had nearly bled out. Blood formed a neat pool on one spot, splattered in others. Several steps below there were smaller, more dispersed pools. The place where Blake had laid while Ruby clung to life.

"Hey, you comin' or what?"

Weiss finally tore her gaze from the steps and saw Qrow at the top. His face was scrunched slightly, no doubt recalling the very same unpleasant images that now haunted Weiss. Forgoing the bloodied steps, she joined Qrow at the upper level, following him into the innermost chamber. More blood painted the floor, a visible trail where someone had staggered out. Further within there were intermittent patches yet nothing near as gruesome as what Weiss had already seen.

"There you are. I was wondering when you'd show up." Letting her eyes roam from the dried patches Weiss found Raven at the head of the room. "You're familiar with runes, right?"

Weiss nodded. "Come here then," the Branwen matriarch waved her over, putting her back to Weiss and Qrow once more. Her robe was down, at least the top half of it, hanging from her waist and exposing her shoulders and back. Bandages wrapped around her chest and bound her breasts in place, though that was hardly what Weiss found herself transfixed by.

Black scales covered much of Raven's back, heaviest around her hips, no doubt to protect the kidneys. A strip of scales acted as a sheath for her spine, flaring out at the waist and meeting the clusters along her hips, and again at her shoulders, wrapping around and rising up along her neck. Small spikes protruded from her skin, two behind her shoulder blades, and several others along her back, symmetrical. Weiss couldn't help but notices the scores of scars and old wounds across her body as well, wondering what the story behind them was.

The wall opposite the entrance stood as a work of art, one that had somehow managed to survive the passage of time and the White Fang's meddling both. Stretching from corner to corner the mural was, to put simply, astounding. Weiss had no doubt that it told a story, not unlike the engravings that she'd seen in the temple at Brand. A story, she reminded herself, created by the people who had worshipped the Seraph. Temples like these were vestiges of days gone, when a supposedly magnificent race had managed to undermine the Church's authority on Remnant.

"What am I supposed to be looking at, exactly?" Weiss asked, eyes leaving the mural to question Raven. There were images aplenty and runes ran parallel to the top and bottom of the walls.

"Look the whole thing over. I want you to come to your own conclusions." Raven stepped back and sat upon a discarded crate, folding one leg over the other. Qrow, stood nearby and leaning against a wall, nodded for her to go ahead.

"I'd hoped you'd have done most of it for me," Weiss grumbled, nodding to herself. Moving to the leftmost corner she began to inspect each detail, giving painstaking effort to not brush over anything, even the most miniscule of marks. The mural told a story, as she'd suspected, and the runes that created a border around it offered an explanation, if a vague one.

Deciphering the piece in its entirety would take time, and as much as Weiss wanted to just return to her friends above, Raven and Qrow were intent on her seeing this through. With a sigh of resignation, she settled in and continued her work. "Settle in, I suppose. This will take me awhile."

"Take your time, kid," Raven dismissed, smiling as she folded her arms. "We're not going anywhere until you're done."

Fantastic.

* * *

 **Before I get it in a review, I know this left off on a real blueball/cliffhanger, and I apologize. As I said though this was already a VERY long chapter, and what I ended up leaving out was at least another ten pages worth of material. It's still coming, don't worry, I'm just shifting around pieces so it doesn't end up being so much in one go.**

 **Thank you all so very much for taking the time to read and have a wonderful day/night/whatever time! Until the next entry!**


	53. Book 3 - Chapter 16 (Part 2)

**Howdy!**

 **First of all, sorry for how long this took! In hindsight I could have added this to the last chapter, but that would have made it pretty darn lengthy. So this one is short, I debated on including another chapter at the tail end of it, but then I'd be right back to my original issue of having too long a chapter.**

 **Second, sorry for taking so long! Finals week, among other things, is kicking my butt! It was all I could do just to get this out there.**

 **With all that out of the way, I'll lay out the plan for the rest of the book here, briefly. We - and be me I mean you, are going to get another chapter with a perspective shift, or a couple, actually. Flesh things out and show what's been happening elsewhere in Vale. It's relevant, don't worry. I'm expecting 2-3 more chapters before we tidy up, then we can get into the next book and some stuff I've been sitting on for ages.**

 **Until then though, enjoy this little tidbit and thanks for reading as always!**

* * *

Written language was the most beautiful creation Remnant ever made. Thoughts, feelings, hopes and dreams could be recorded in a few simple lines. Worlds came alive on pages, knowledge shared between generations. Language was eloquence. Letters were keys to unlocking the mysteries of the past, creating beacons for the future. Every book held within its annals a treasure for its reader imploring to be uncovered. Weiss loved books.

Written language was splendid yet there was something it could never hope to accomplish. Sentences upon paragraphs would be woven to describe a scene, entire novels devoted to telling stories. Writing was as beautiful as it was cumbersome. There was something to be said for the simplicity of illustration then. Murals, for all their simplicity in nature, could convey more than a novel could and in far less time.

Air bubbles trapped for eternity created bumps that Weiss' fingertips grazed over, inspecting every inch of the wall before her. Not an inch was wasted. Without so much as a single word a story unfolded before her, the mural finding a voice all its own, faded, brilliant colors demanding her attention, screaming for its tale to be told.

Along the leftmost border Weiss' eyes drifted over the first of many illustrations. Gathered around a lone figure, taller than the rest, slimmer, a crowd seemed to be eternally fixated on what the figure had to share. Black streaks pooled at the figure's feet, long, bulbous patches of black jutting out like spokes of a wheel with the slender figure as the centerpiece. Expressions ranged from awed to apprehensive, and Weiss felt her skin crawl as she moved further down the painting.

Black as the night sky with black plating, a lone Grimm sat among the same crowd, larger now. Gone were the looks of fear and in their place were ones of wonderment. The same slender figure seemed to be speaking, their arms lifted, stood abreast to the shadowy creature. Weiss allowed her eyes to leave the pair and she looked above them to the painting above, to where a series of nine figures, nondescript and simply humanoid, watched over the gathering below. Below them…

"I don't understand…?" Weiss stepped back and inspected the mural at a better angle. It began simple enough, the first part showing a gathering around the mysterious figure. That needed no further explanation.

The second though? She'd assumed the figures watching over the crowd to be the gods, but then who were the nine below? There were only nine gods - none, if Weiss gave her honest opinion, but the widely held belief was nine gods existed in one way or another. The mirrored image likely suggested the duality of the gods as beings of both light and darkness, of creation and destruction. She hated working on assumptions though and needed clarification, and in lieu of a scholar like Oobleck to provide answers she was left with the Branwens.

Weiss found no help from Raven who was content to simply wave for her to continue, lips sealed. Qrow was of little use either, either just as lost as Weiss felt or not confident enough to comment. Scuffing her foot into the tiled floor as agitation fled through thinly-parted lips, she closed her eyes and nursed her temple. When Qrow had dragged her down here she'd anticipated a simple explanation, not being left to decipher an ages old painting.

Moving back towards the mural Weiss craned her neck to look towards the top again. The nine figures were enveloped in a warm glow, and though none sported a face she could picture smiles upon them. On the opposite end just at her knees were the figures shrouded in dark, their postures hunched. Angry? Embittered? Did the gods hate them?

Having covered at best a fraction of the mural Weiss continued to move along, stopping frequently to inspect the paintings. More slender figures joined the masses, Grimm among them, yet no weapons to speak of. Treating the beasts like common pets they intermingled with townsfolk, some sat beside villagers while others wandered about. The notion of Grimm being among people and not attacking them made no sense. Whether attracted by negativity or magic, or some combination of the two, the fact remained that Grimm were enemy to all living things.

Yet the mural would suggest otherwise. Similar scenes showed villagers hunting with the beasts, weapons poignantly trained not at the Grimm, but away from them at fleeing wildlife. Grimm inside of buildings, Grimm with children. Weiss had read tall tales growing up yet they all paled in comparison to the absurdity of what was on display before her. Grimm not simply existing alongside humanity, but doing so in a cooperative manner? Insanity.

The same slender figures appeared more as she moved along the mural. Like the Grimm before them, these figures mingled among villagers as though they had always belonged. A gathering hall housed countless figures, chief among them were three of the unusual figures, gathered before the masses with a lone figure, a Muran, Weiss assumed, with them. Judging by the stepped ceiling, the many pews and the stained windows, it had to be a place of worship.

Weiss paused at a painting along the base of the mural. Greens popped against the subdued brown of the church above and the brick below, individual leaves standing out in the canopies. She could almost hear a wind brushing through them and stirring the painting to life, imagining the creaking of branches as they swayed. She lowered herself to one knee and let her fingertips again dance across paint, frowning as small flakes chipped away, drawing her hand back to prevent further damage.

Trees unlike any she'd seen formed a ring around a gathering of figures, their bark a pale brown, trunks swollen midway up in a manner reminiscent of a heavy drinker's gut. _Then again, Qrow doesn't exactly have an engorged stomach,_ Weiss thought, glancing back just in time to see the grizzled Branwen nursing his flask. Rolling her eyes, she returned to inspecting the mural.

Ydrans stood in a loose cluster, their elongated ears a bit exaggerated but clearly denoting them. Weiss' hand drifted up and crested her own peaked appendages, wondering idly if these people might somehow be related to her. Not all Ydrans were related, obviously, otherwise they would be a race rife with birth defects and deficiencies. They wore simpler clothing than many of the figures before them, exposed skin aplenty as loose cloth and leather clung to their bodies. Many sported bows strapped on their backs, others with blades or blunt weapons at the hip.

All armed, yet none baring their weapons at the lone figure before them. As was the case in every other depiction the slender figure wore the same black robes, their skin paler than any other. Weiss sought Raven's counsel again and her shoulders lifted uselessly when the woman at last graced her with a look, one of mild amusement.

"Isn't it obvious who they are?"

Weiss' fingers tapped at her side as she scrutinized the robed figure more closely. Pale skin, slenderer than any race she was familiar with. "Seraph?"

"Got it in one, kid. Oobleck did mention you were the smart one," said Raven. A taunting grin pulled back her lips and she waved in Qrow's direction. "Took my idiot brother a bit longer to piece that together."

"Eh, stuff it, Rae," grumbled the crusty old crow. Corking his flask, Qrow swung his legs and rose to his feet, pocketing the flask and running a hand back over his hair. "Keep on lookin', Ice Queen. You haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

Why did she dread hearing that? Looking forward to uncovering whatever the mural had about as much as having teeth pulled Weiss stepped back, deciding to expedite the process. Much in the same spread across the wall's length, depictions of Dimurans and Seraph, Varuna and Seraph. Seraph met with every race they could, and in the latest depictions it showed races had come together. Where purely Murans had gathered before the races now stood as one, united in reverence to the mystical powerhouses that were the Seraph.

Whoever had painted the mural wanted to recount the glory lost, that much was evident. Weiss felt esteem as she glossed over scenes of Seraph leading sermons, treating injured, and aiding in various tasks. Swirling brushstrokes and clashes of colors signaled the use of magic, or so she assumed, and on occasion Grimm also made a reappearance. One scene even depicted a bull-variant of Grimm being used to till the land. Grimms as beasts of burden? The act of even trying to stand near a Grimm was preposterous enough, but if this was to be believed then people had domesticated them? How? The beasts had no semblance of intellect and little use for anything, humanity most of all. How did one tame something whose sole purpose was to kill?

A pattern had emerged, Weiss realized. Nine figures of light and nine of dark had stood above the earlier scenes. The gods, she'd assumed. As the mural progressed those along the top faded away, their silhouettes darkening, already obscure figures blurring. Along the final few scenes both the top and bottom of the mural had grown dark, faint figures now stood among the shadows. Though the scenes within the mural remained uplifting Weiss couldn't enjoy them, not with the encroaching darkness.

The final scene struck Weiss as particularly poignant. She'd expected some grave, sinister display to await her by the time she'd made her way through the mural. Instead she was confronted with the sight of a Seraph and Muran, locked in an embrace. They were in a home, a counter wrapping its way around a kitchen, a wood stove situated on the right wall, a table with four chairs to their left. At the couples' feet stood two small figures, toys clutched in one hand, the other gripping the legs of their parents.

Weiss closed her eyes and allowed the entirety of the mural to play through her mind. Seraph approached Murans, displayed an ability to… Summon Grimm? Tame Grimm? Whatever the case they had presented themselves to people, and over time had gained their trust. Grimm, the enemy of all living things, had at some point lived among them, docile as house cats, even becoming assistants later on. Despite racial tensions that had existed for decades the Seraph somehow brought people together, uniting them and, judging by the depiction of the church, guided them.

Everything lined up with what Raven and Oobleck had said. The skeptic in Weiss argued their explanation had been based on this mural, not information they had previously gathered. Would they really rely on only this singular piece as evidence though? Her mind said no even as the disquieting voice grew and demanded further evidence. They had to have more proof. Weiss would ask Raven and Oobleck both for whatever information they could provide, written or otherwise. The mural made their story more compelling, yet a part of her still was reluctant to believe it was more than that, a story.

Perhaps it wasn't the mural that gave Weiss pause for thought. As she stepped away from the mural and stared at the ground she itched her palm, chewing on her lower lip. Raven stood up and approached, Weiss paid her no mind, attempting to make sense of her own jumbled thoughts.

"Well? Have anything to say, or are you just going to stand there?" Raven prodded her for a reaction and Weiss relented, albeit only with a quick glance.

What did the runes have to say? Reading along the inscription bordering the paintings she let the words fill her mind, slowly making sense of what was laid out before her. _Unity through cooperation. United, we are strong. Divided, we fall. Praise be for the Seraph, praise the gods for their messengers._

Casting her eyes back down the wall she drew a breath, tugging at her ponytail as she nodded. "The Seraph were certainly popular…" It was a sorry observation, but all Weiss could manage. Her thoughts were slow to form perhaps from the fatigue of recent events. Like a puzzle missing pieces however her mind refused to form a complete, cohesive idea, parts missing or refusing to be joined.

"Sure, you can say that. They seemed to do a helluva better job at getting folks to get along than the Church does," Qrow scoffed bitterly. The lanky man slouched beside Weiss and her nose wrinkled at his stink, glancing at his hand as it retrieved his flask, raising an eyebrow seconds later when he put it away.

"You must have taken more than that away, Weiss. Come on now." Raven was growing impatient as she folded her arms together, her boot tapping loudly against the tiles.

She'd gleaned plenty from the painting before her, more than she'd anticipated. It wasn't her fault her mind was having issue making sense of it. "The Seraph… Could control the Grimm? Or they tamed them. I… I'm not sure which, but it's clear that they somehow rendered the Grimm no longer a threat."

It was an absurd notion… But was it really? Merlot had managed to find a means of controlling the creatures with particular runes, going as far as to force a Geist into servitude. Fingers grazing the scar along her eye Weiss shivered reflexively, hand drifting down to cover her throat as unspoken, raspy words reached her ears.

"Unless I'm mistaken, people seemed to be able to live amongst Grimm, even use them as one might regular livestock," Weiss went on, slowly walking the length of the mural. Qrow remained where he was, watching Weiss along with Raven after no doubt having gone through the very same inner turmoil she was now. "Were the Seraph revered because of their magic, or because they had a way to neutralize the Grimm threat…?"

"One in the same really. However, they did it, it's safe to assume that magic was somehow involved." Raven's nose wrinkled as she finally joined them, reaching out with a foot and striking the wall. "Guess we know where Merlot got the idea of controlling them. Craven probably lost his damned mind seeing these and started researching how it had been done."

With runes, if his work was faithful to what was shown here. Weiss inspected the Grimm closely yet found no trace of any collars or runes on the beasts. Perhaps the people who had made these pieces simply were unaware. _No… If the Seraph wanted to be trusted they would have doubtless explained how they tamed Grimm._ Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Did the painters just not see any reason to display runes then? Or were they purposefully avoiding showing it?_

With no answer and any speculation only serving to agitate Weiss she spurned the thought, turning to Raven and frowning up at the woman. "You wanted me to see this as proof that Grimm might be controlled? Or were you using this as proof that your story has some truth to it?"

"Neither."

"Then what? Why bring me down here…?"

Raven's eyes rolled and the Dimuran turned her head, snorting before pointing at the mural. "What do you see? You said it yourself a minute ago. Just. Think."

What did the obstinate woman think she was doing here? Staring at the wall counting bricks? Weiss huffed and redoubled her efforts, looking over the entire mural at a glance. Seraph meeting with the races, Grimm living among the populace - if 'living' was a term that could be applied to the soulless creatures. If anything stood out to Weiss from that it was the fact the Grimm weren't hostile.

The Grimm weren't hostile.

Raven snickered as she watched Weiss give the mural yet another scan, then another, the girl's expression growing more and more perplexed. Qrow had done a spit take when the realization finally hit and she was disappointed she'd not get a repeat from Weiss. Despite the seriousness of what was being presented Raven still managed to grin, flashing a playful, taunting look to her taller sibling before patting a hand against the mural. "Just how many Grimm do you think the Seraph could tame? Was it only the ones nearby, or could they apply whatever magic they used in an area of effect?"

Weiss didn't know. Her only experience with Grimm being commanded pertained to two instances, and in both cases runes had to be used. Just because that was her only exposure to such an event didn't mean that was the only way it could be done however. "Grimm have been the enemy of everyone as long as anyone can remember. Of course, that's the Church's take on matters, and frankly, I'm not disinclined to believe them there," Raven chuckled, lacking any joy in her admission.

"Makes you think though," the Dimuran drawled, her palm swiping over the depiction of a Grimm pulling a plow. "If the Seraph could take our greatest enemy and turn them into just another animal, sure does make the Church and its Hunters look silly, doesn't it? If they went around killing Grimm, then it's no different than slaughtering oxen. More than that…"

"The Seraph were protecting people from the Grimm." Weiss' eyes felt like they might pop from her skull as she stared at the painting. Her eyes weren't fixated on anything on the wall. Her mind could only see Ozpin, the Grand Cathedral and the faces of smug, contented priests gathered within.

"Sure seems that way doesn't it?" Qrow grumbled and rubbed at the stubble along his jaw, rocking on his heels as he blew a single bang from his eyes, glaring at the hair and swiping it back. "No reason for Hunters to be there if the Grimm can be handled. No one's gotta fight if they're not hostile, and why kill 'em when you can use them for stuff?"

It was dangerous for obvious reasons, yet the Seraph had clear control, otherwise no one would have been comfortable enough to be anywhere near Grimm. Whatever magic the peoples had employed had been powerful, powerful enough to convince people that the enemy of life itself was no longer a threat.

"They had a solution… They had a way to stop the fighting." Grimm slaughtered indiscriminately, killing women and children alike. Brand had been utterly eradicated. The town nearby no doubt had met the same fate, as had many others. "This endless war could have been over!" Weiss nearly shouted as the words left her mouth, hands trembling at her sides. The ache in her leg had begun to return and she ignored it, the sheer fury she felt enough to drown out her discomfort.

"Yet it isn't. The Church couldn't let its little business fail, now could it?" Raven cooed as she walked past Weiss, dragging her hand along the mural. Qrow scoffed and retrieved his flask once again, ignoring the laugh that came from his sister.

"Ozpin knew all of this?" Incensed, Weiss glared at Qrow, the only person present whose fleeting relations with the Church she felt she could vent at. "Do you mean to tell me that there was a chance of ending the Grimm threat once and for all, and Ozpin stopped it?!"

"Hey now, I doubt Oz had any hand in it, this crap happened ages ago. Not that I'm saying he isn't guilty of it all the same" Hands up, Qrow watched as Weiss stormed off, face in her hands. "But yeah, seems like it, kiddo. Looks like the Church has kept Grimm goin' so folks keep needing Hunters."

"The point of this isn't to throw more fuel on that fire, kid," Raven called after Weiss, watching as the diminutive girl stormed about the room. "Unless the White Fang is just looking to get dirt on the Church, they were here for another reason. And that was…?"

Weiss ceased her stalking and glared at Raven, then the wall. Not for defamation obviously, as if the White Fang could hope to wage a public relations war. All that left then was the very same reason Merlot had sought out these ruins, and perhaps the same reason the Church made efforts to destroy and erase their existence. A tremor crept into Weiss' voice as a chilling sentiment occurred to her, words leaving in a hushed, tense whisper. "They want to control Grimm…"

If it was known where Grimm came from then it was Remnant's best kept secret. Their numbers were unending, their unflinching desire to eradicate people of all races disconcerting. If these paintings were to be believed, then the Grimm could be tamed and bent to one's will. Weiss couldn't voice skepticism of such an idea, not when Merlot had demonstrated the concept before her very eyes.

"Merlot's method worked, but it was too small, too isolated." Raven set a foot upon a crate, draping an arm over her knee as she scrutinized the wall. "The Seraph had a way of making Grimm docile. Probably not all, but on a scale way beyond what that maniac could ever have achieved." Snorting, the Dimuran's lips parted with a grin as she smiled at Weiss. "Or maybe he could have, but you put an end to that, didn't you?"

Pride absent, Weiss' eyes aimlessly scanned the floor. The reality was that she hadn't dealt a killing blow, Merlot's own creation had. The reality was, had she not emerged victorious, countless others may have died because of his experimentation. She also had to accept however that she had snuffed out another life, and whether undeserved or not, directly or otherwise, she had killed the man. At worst she'd injured people, maybe hobbled, but never killed. Merlot was her first.

Knowing more likely than not that Merlot wouldn't be her last made Weiss' stomach turn. The knowledge that killing such people may inevitably lead to lives saved was pittance. Then again, she could beat someone without taking their life, couldn't she? Defeat someone handily enough and perhaps they'd change their ways. Or, if nothing else, they'd save whoever, or whatever they were

"Alright sis, enough leadin' us by the nose. What's the plan?" Qrow drawled. Pulled from her wallowing Weiss looked at Raven.

"Hell if I know. If we can't wipe out the Grimm, we find a different way of handling them. The Seraph way." Controlling Grimm? Echoes of Merlot's insanity. "Either that or… Shit, pacify them, if such a thing is possible."

Weiss' shoulders shook, uneasy laughter rising from her chest. "The knowledge of 'how' died with the Seraph, I assume? Otherwise you and others would have tried it already." Some had, though their results had been miniscule by comparison.

"Depends. There are obviously records of the Seraph, and I'd wager there are places like this all over Remnant. What's more…" Raven paused and glanced back towards the doorway where a member of her tribe stood. The man uttered a hasty apology and informed her they finished their own work, bowing and rushing off once given new orders.

"It's like I have to tell them everything," Raven grumbled. Upright, she fixed her robe, drawing the top closed and covering her scarred torso. "There's still a lot we don't know. Why are Grimm attracted to magic? Why not Dust? What's different about Dust that makes it okay to use?"

"Hell if I know. I'm still getting used to the idea of magic attractin' Grimm," muttered Qrow, sighing as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's a better question for Oobleck, he's the bookworm. Sure sucks though knowing magic just makes stuff worse."

Magic was the best tool mankind had to defeating Grimm. It was potent, flexible, and even an average Magi could draw enough power to fell a large Grimm. Drawbacks notwithstanding, nothing was more useful a tool than a good spell. It was why the Church held such power and why Hunters were so valued.

Spells resulting in Grimm though? Magic was so ingrained in everyday life, Magi and Hunters so integral, that stopping the use of magic wasn't possible. Too much of society relied on it, from artisans to soldiers, healers and everything in between. Magic _was_ their world. Society itself was a lure for the dark creatures. It was as though Remnant was being punished for its reliance on magic.

Remnant couldn't go on, not like it was. Qrow muttered something under his breath and began to nurse at his flask while Raven smiled tightly, her countenance as hollow as Weiss felt.

"Something has to change. The Church wants to keep the status quo. It's not perfect, not by any stretch, but it's worked. Then you got the White Fang wanting to turn everything on its head. They claim they want equality," Raven scoffed. "But it's just trading one tyrant for another."

"And what do you want, exactly?" Weiss' words took on an accusing tone, eyes narrowed.

"Me? I want to live my damn life without having to look over my shoulder every moment. I want to have a Remnant where bastards can be bastards, farmers can till their land, and people can just… Live." Smiling ruefully, Raven closed her eyes and sighed. "Let's just live. That's all I want."

"Let the world sort itself out…" Qrow mused, nodding to the idea. Not lawlessness, there would still be measures to keep the peace, but concentrating all the power in one place like the Church was destined to fail.

"And you believe the Seraph might somehow be key to that?" Weiss glanced at the illustration of a Seraph among a crowd, Beowolf at their side, villagers gathered around as if their lives weren't in immediate danger. Was neutralizing the Grimm in such a way really possible?

"The Seraph could have done so much more, but they just tried to give people a choice. The Church? The Church expects obedience and trust while giving none to those who follow. The White Fang declares equality while massacring anyone who even looks at them the wrong way. I say enough of the Church, enough of fighting to control Remnant. Let the kingdoms govern themselves for fuck's sake," growled Raven. "And let's be done with the gods, the Church, and people like Ozpin who profit off misfortune and suffering."

Hypocritical, coming from a bandit, but Weiss still felt inclined to agree. The world would always have people like Raven, like Adam. People would fight, there would be disagreements, these were as natural occurrences as the sun rising each morning. Snuffing out all negativity was impossible, and yet Weiss was still optimistic that somehow Remnant would be better off if left to its own devices. Allowed to make its own decisions, kingdom by kingdom, person to person, rather than have a body like the Church dictate everything.

Results may vary but she felt like it had done wonders for her thus far. Extenuating circumstances aside she had made friends, a new family, explored parts of Remnant she might never have seen otherwise and gained so much more. Who was to say Remnant couldn't benefit from the same freedom?

"Well… You weren't wrong," Weiss sighed, rubbing at her forehead to nurse the beginnings of a headache. "I don't like it. But at least we have a clear goal now."

They could fight the Church and kill each other until one side submitted. They could try and organize the masses to turn their backs on the organization, an organization which was a staple in life and trusted by the commoners.

Fighting the Church would be as helpful as screaming into the void and expecting the void to give way to light. There was another option though, one that was no less trying than combating a juggernaut presence like the Church but even more promising. The Seraph had shown it worked, just as Merlot had demonstrated Grimm might be controlled.

Choice. Remnant only needed to be given the freedom to choose its own path, free from the Church, and dictate its own fate. To do that however they needed a way to mitigate the damage the Church was doing, had done, and might continue to do. They needed a way to stop the White Fang, not by striking them down, but by convincing them that there was another way to gain equality. Once they stopped the bleeding and suture the wound, only then could they truly begin to move Remnant forward.

And that would all begin with the Seraph.


	54. Author's Note - Important!

**New A/N (12/17): The reboot of Name is live! You can find it either through my profile, or here:** **s/13149936/1/Weight-of-a-Name-Reboot (add / then paste that to reach it!)**

 **A/N: If you've followed my story and don't typically read my nonsensical blurbs, please read this one. It's actually important.**

 **tl;dr version: This version of Name is going on hiatus. I am rebooting it though! More information below.**

* * *

Hello everyone! If it's not abundantly clear already, this is not my usual upload!

There is a reason for that. As of today, Weight of a Name will be going on a hiatus. Don't be too disheartened though, because the story is also being **rebooted!** There's reasons for why I'm doing this, and they are as follows.

 **1)** Name has deviated way too much from the original plot. I don't generally outline outside of coming up with major story points because sometimes characters do something different and I don't want to limit whatever 'doors' might open for me as I write, especially since sometimes what comes up is better than what I had planned.

 **2)** I've mentioned this before, but I had begun to try and emulate other, statistically more successful fics (Forged Destiny was a HUGE inspiration to try writing a fic). This AU of Remnant, the magic system, that's my own, but there are obvious points where I was clearly influenced by the fic. And as much as I enjoy Forged Destiny, this is NOT that, and the last thing I want to do is feel like I'm a B-side knockoff to another's story.

 **3)** Related to 1. Because I've deviated so much from what I originally had in mind, I've been left scrambling trying to regroup and sort things out. My road map is suddenly more fit to be a scavenger hunt list than any cohesive guideline for my fic.

So, where does that leave us? I am still going to be writing Name. However, I am **rebooting** the story, going with the original plot that I had and am **NOT** deviating from it. Obviously, this is going to cause some issues. Certain aspects of the story have been laid out there and certain twists/reveals will be salient for long time readers. I apologize, but if you do stick with this then you're going to be treading familiar ground (Not overly familiar though, things played out differently in my original concepts!)

Again, I apologize to people who enjoy this story, and especially to anyone that might feel cheated or otherwise disappointed. I want to write, and I want to give folks the best story I can. This is not only for my own personal enjoyment as a writer but for readers as well, and frankly, I don't think I'm delivering that right now with how Name is going. So I want to do better, for myself and anyone else reading it.

Hope you all understand, and if some people drop the story because of this soft reboot, that's fine, I understand 3 I'm going to keep Name going though, abiding by my original plot, and I think what was initially there and planned will be a better version for you. I may link the revised version here once I get the final edition of my chapter up, but until then, consider this story on ice for the foreseeable future.

And please don't think this is an easy decision. I didn't write 53 chapters just to stop a story, but as I said, what I've been delivering just doesn't feel like it's the best I can make. And I don't like feeling as though I'm just putting stuff out there for the sake of having entries, I want to give people who deem my story worthy of their time the best.

 **Love and happiness to all, and if this happens to be the last time you read my work, well, thank you for giving my story the time! I love each and every one of you, and huge thanks to my editor/friend, theirongiant6, for all of their hard work!**


End file.
